Universal Magic
by Movespeed
Summary: What can you do with the power of the God of the Universe? Practically anything. Destroy worlds with a snap of a finger. Obliterate enemies with a single gaze. All in the feats of a God. Where we have Natsu Dragneel, the apprentice of the God of the Universe, his power is so powerful, he becomes known as God Natsu. He likes dominating, simple as that.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **Well, revised chapter and stuff. Note that this is STRICTLY NatZa no harem whatsoever! Been a while since I came back here.**

 **WARNING**

 **A warning to new readers, later chapters will get much more harsher and more bloodier. Up for it? 'Cause it'll be pretty disgusting.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, and I will never say that again. I do own my OCs though.**

 **Tags + Genres**

 **Genres: Horror, Romance, Adventure, Angst, Tragedy, Humor, Mystery? Drama (A bit? I think).**

 **Tags: God!Natsu, OOC!Natsu, Semi-Evil!Natsu, development will occur.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue:**

* * *

 **Unknown, Underworld, Year x763:**

A figure wearing a long black cloak slowly walked in an unknown area as it had its hood covering its face, even if you were to look whats under the hood, it would seem like...despair, destruction, and chaos, or even worse, it smelled like blood, the coppery and metal smell of blood, it reeked, it polluted the fresh, warm, and cleansing air, with its despicable stench. The figure continued looming around the area it was walking in, until a gigantic rusty gate appeared in front of the figure, the figure didn't exactly walk, it was more like it floated, and you'll see why...

The figure slowly descended onto ground as its foot came in contact with the ground, the ground instantly cracked along with a massive crater appearing underneath the figure as it sighed saying in a deep booming voice, " **It seems, that I really was fated to destroy this world...I bring chaos, and destruction wherever I went, even if I didn't touch the ground, those around me would writhe in pain, scream in agony, and finally die, from the unbearable pain...** ".

As the figure slowly limped its way towards the gigantic rusty gate, the trees around him would shake, and then get blown off its roots from the force the figure radiated as the figure approached the gigantic rusty gate, it stuck out it's hand and lightly touched it, the touch sent a massive shockwave throughout the gate as it was blown off its hinges, and disappeared into the distance, while the figure slowly walked inside as it was pretty obvious, it was taking its time, not even bothering to look at it's surroundings.

The figure finally stopped walking as it looked into the sky saying, " **Sleet...No, more like, ashes...** ".

It finally looked forward as the figure was a man who had long black-hair which was tied into a ponytail, his eyes were slanted as he asked, "What brings you here, Ankoku Neikan?".

" **I just came here to talk about the boy, Mard Geer,** " the now identified Ankoku said as he took off his hood, revealing short wavy white hair with his cold, empty, and lifeless black eyes.

"Ah yes, Master E.N.D. it seems," Mard Geer said with a smirk as he held the Book of E.N.D. in his hand, soon gesturing to a nearby corner, a female came out of the nearby corner as she had long black hair, with two golden horns protruding from her head as the women held a boy who looked around the age of 3, the boy had pink-hair and black eyes.

"Seilah, hand over Master E.N.D. to Ankoku there," Mard Geer said with his smirk still visible on his face as Seilah asked: "Why are we giving away Master E.N.D., Mard Geer-sama?".

"Master E.N.D. will gain even more power if we hand him over to that man over there," Mard Geer answered with his smirk no longer visible on his face as he pointed to Ankoku who stared blankly at the area around him, and was dozing off.

"H-Hai..." Seilah said as she slowly trudged over to the dozing Ankoku, while Seilah approached Ankoku she said while holding out E.N.D. in her arms, "Please, take good care of our Master, his real name is Natsu Dragneel."

The statement broke Ankoku out of his dozing state as he looked at Seilah and blinked several times saying, " **The boy better be powerful, or else, he'll die instantly if I take a single step towards him.** ".

"Master E.N.D. is the strongest there is!" Seilah said while she pulled Natsu back and began cradling him in a motherly-fashion.

" **This boy is a spoiled brat,** " Ankoku said while he stared at Natsu with lifeless eyes soon saying again, " **You all treat him like he's your Master, and you are the slaves.** "

"S-Slaves?" Seilah asked as Ankoku began ascending and soon floated towards Natsu and grabbed him saying, " **Yes slaves, and I will take my leave now, along with this brat.** "

"His name is E.N.D. or more specifically, Natsu Dragneel!" Seilah corrected as Ankoku sighed and disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x763:**

" **I am going to whip you into shape, and grant you power, Natsu,** " Ankoku said while he stared down at Natsu who nodded his head and asked, "More power?".

" **Didn't I just say that?** " Ankoku answered while he began doing flips in mid-air with his black cloak flapping around madly.

"Hai.." Natsu answered while he watched Ankoku do flips as his face slowly turned green, Ankoku took notice of it as he stopped doing flips saying, " **Motion sickness? Intriguing, if you got motion sickness from just seeing me do flips, then it'll definitely be fun to whip you into shape.** ".

"N-Not motion sickness, just staring at your cold eyes, it makes me feel sick from how much power it radiates," Natsu said now shaking from the pressure Ankoku radiated.

" **Guess I've gained so much power that I can't even control it,** " Ankoku said with a smirk as he floated in front of Natsu and said, " **Training starts now, the magic I will teach you is called [God Magic], or in your human's cases or demon's, you call it [God Slayer Magic], your [God Magic] will be extremely special, since you are being taught by me, the power you will gain is tremendous, and might even turn you into what I have become, for example...** ".

Ankoku then stretched out his right arm and flicked it, which sent a massive shockwave throughout the forest, it blew all of the trees off their roots, and quickly flatted out the land as he said while putting his right arm back inside his cloak, " **This is the power I have gained, but what I did in order to gain this power, it is a mystery.** ", "Sugoi!" Natsu said while he observed the flat land.

" **So, are you ready to face up on this challenge, E.N.D.?** " Ankoku asked as he landed on the ground creating a massive crater underneath, as Natsu was thrown backwards and slammed into a tree.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed in pain as he slammed into the tree, but he slowly recovered saying, "I-I'll do anything, to gain that kind of power."

" **Good, then I'll start by having you spar with me,** " Ankoku said with a glare as Natsu shivered in fear, but quickly regained his senses and charged forward saying, " **MARD GEER, LEND ME YOUR POWER! ROSE EXPLOSION!** " a destructive explosion occurred, but Ankoku swiped it away saying, " **Boring, will I ever be able to whip you into shape?** " then he flicked Natsu in the forehead, sending Natsu back flying into a tree, Natsu went flying through several trees as he finally stopped while he said with swirls in his eyes, "Too powerful...".

" **Get up, never falter in front of an opponent, or even say that they are too strong, you will never grow stronger if you say those words and falter! THE WEAK ONLY GROW STRONG BY GIVING INTO POWER, NOT THE POWER OF NAKAMA, NOT THE POWER OF SOMEBODY ELSE, ITS YOUR OWN POWER, YOUR POWER! YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH IT! IF YOU WOULD DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD FOR POWER, THEN GO AHEAD! BECOME THE STRONGEST PERSON IN HISTORY!** " Ankoku shouted as Natsu slowly got up and limped his way towards Ankoku saying.

"You're right, I must gain power on my own, and to do that, I will learn your magic!" Said Natsu as he charged forwards with a serious face, but was immediately slapped away by Ankoku who smirked.

" **Good, good! That's the spirit! Now, lets see how fast these years will pass by! Natsu Dragneel, my apprentice! I will grant you the power of a God! This magic is called, [Infinite God Slayer Magic]!** " then Ankoku swung his arm forwards in Natsu's direction and sent a massive torrent of black space at Natsu who was engulfed in it as he roared in pain.

"SPACE?!" Natsu asked still roaring in pain as the black space faded away.

Ankoku with his smirk still plastered on his face, answered: " **The pitch-black darkness in space, or the universe, this is the element of [Infinite God Slayer Magic].** ".

Natsu stared in awe and shock as he said, "S-S-Sugoi..." As Natsu got up and winced in pain while he asked, "So this is a power of a God?".

" **Not even close...** " Ankoku answered as he said again, " **Now, you will spar with me as I teach you the magic at the same time!** " Then Natsu and Ankoku got to training and sparring.

* * *

 **End of Prologue:**

* * *

 **This was a revised chapter, fixing all those misplaced commas, and fixing stuff such as: "It's" I used it wrong plenty of times and later on. Lol, it'll take me a bit to revise all of the chapters so they have proper punctuation and stuff.**


	2. Almighty God, Natsu Dragneel

**Chapter 2: Almighty God, Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Here's chapter 2! I'm glad you guys liked it! :D**

 **Pairings: GaLe, Gruvia, LaLi (No idea if Laxus x Lisanna, is a crack pairing...Lol. If it is then I'm probably on crack. Bad joke.).**

 **DEFINITELY NOT: No JeRza.**

 **Natsu is going to be pretty evil in this story, and sometimes funny as fuck.**

 **Should Natsu join FT? Because I did say, "Will follow the same story line.", meh fuck it. I have no idea. I'll decide it in another chapter.**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Month July 7th, Year x777:**

" **Natsu, come at me, its been 14 years now, show me the power I have granted you with.** " Ankoku said as he wore his regular attire 14 years ago.

"Hai." Natsu said with cold-vicious eyes, Natsu now wears a black cloak, the same one that Ankoku has, but nothing else as he then charged forwards and said, " **Infinity God's Purging Fist!** ".

Natsu slammed his black space coated fist at Ankoku's face, which caused him to skid back a few inches, but Ankoku quickly recovered from the skid and dived forward as he landed an uppercut on Natsu, which sent him flying up into the Heavens.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed in pain, but he quickly covered his mouth muttering, "Oh god, Ankoku is going to kill me for screaming out in pain." then he took his hands off his mouth as Natsu roared, " **Infinity God's Purging Rage!** ".

A massive vortex of black space shot down at Ankoku who countered with his own roar, the two roars collided with each other as they both fought for dominance, Ankoku's roar briefly overpowered Natsu's, but Natsu put more power into his roar as he roared even louder, which caused his roar to easily overpower Ankoku's.

The roar collided with Ankoku's face as he was sent crashing and tumbling through the forest, and every crash created a massive shockwave or a massive crater underneath him as Ankoku quickly recovered saying, " **Tch, it seems you really are on par with me.** ".

"Heheh." Natsu chuckled as he walked towards Ankoku and with every step he took, the ground would crack and get destroyed underneath him as Ankoku smirked saying, " **It seems you have gained the qualities of a God.** ".

"Yes, I have." Natsu said with a smirk as he swung his arm forwards, sending a massive shockwave at Ankoku, but he quickly dodged it as Ankoku launched another roar, but Natsu countered with his own again.

" **Natsu, show me your full power, the power you have gained in these 14 years.** " Ankoku said while he ascended in the air, "Hai, at least I can control when not to destroy the ground unlike you." Natsu said as he sprinted towards Ankoku and said again.

" **Infinity Drive.** " Natsu said as he was engulfed in black space, then he jumped upwards and landed an uppercut on Ankoku which sent him flying into the Heavens, but Natsu wasn't done yet as he disappeared and reappeared above Ankoku and slammed his foot down into his face as Ankoku was sent flying down at the ground faster than the speed of light.

Then Natsu crashed his foot into Ankoku's stomach which caused the God to vomit up blood as Ankoku was buried even further into the ground, but he quickly recovered as he wiped his blood away from his mouth saying.

" **You really have surpassed me.** " Ankoku said with a smirk soon saying again, " **Now, I shall do something unforgivable.** " then Ankoku walked forwards towards Natsu who had a confused look on his face, but soon Ankoku disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu and said, " **I have to do this Natsu.** " then Ankoku put his finger to Natsu's forehead and muttered, " **Erase.** ".

Natsu jerked back a bit as he asked, "Um, why do I feel like I have a piece of my memory missing?".

" **Its nothing.** " Ankoku answered as he said again, " **I will be sealing myself in your body, show this world your dominating power. My apprentice.** " then Ankoku disappeared as he took refuge in Natsu's body.

"I will show them my power, but first I need to find a way how." Natsu said with a smirk as he began walking out of the forest, that he and Ankoku had trained in for the past 14 years.

" _ **Natsu...**_ " came Ankoku's voice in Natsu's head whom stopped and asked, "Ankoku?".

" _ **Yes, it is I, Ankoku whatever the fuck my last name was, I totally forgot for these past 14 years, but whatever, do you want to gain more power?**_ " Ankoku asked while Natsu nodded his head furiously answering, "I do, I do, I do, I d-", " _ **Shut the hell up.**_ ", "H-Hai..." Natsu said.

" ** _If you want more power, let me merge with you, then we can become one..._** " Ankoku explained with Natsu who had a confused look on his face asking.

"Become one?".

" ** _Yes, become one, if you become one with me, our powers will merge together, and you'll be more powerful than ever._** " Ankoku answered.

"YES, MERGE WITH ME NOW!" demanded Natsu who got very excited at the thought of even more dominating power, and a God's no less.

" _ **It'll take a couple of hours to merge with you, Natsu.**_ " Ankoku said while Natsu nodded his head and continued walking forwards, and finally exited the forest.

Natsu exited the forest as he felt Ankoku merge with him, as Natsu felt more power surge into him, until finally he couldn't control it anymore as the ground began cracking and shaking underneath Natsu who sighed and got a smirk which soon turned into an evil smile. Then Natsu pulled up his hood and began walking into a random town.

Natsu was walking through the town as he created tremors throughout the town with his steps, and because of the force he radiated, every human being around him exploded with their guts and blood spewing everywhere, but it only made Natsu's smile widen even more as he muttered, "Finally, I have gained the power of 2 Gods combined.".

As Natsu continued to walk through the town that was flooded with blood, all the buildings collapsed around him as his power continued to grow due to Ankoku's doing. Natsu smile widened again as he said, "I am a God, great now it sounds like I have a God-complex or something.".

Then Natsu exited the town as he entered another forest, but it soon was gone as Natsu was the only one in the blown away forest and he kept on walking, not even bothering to look at his surroundings.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Natsu said while he tried to think of his missing memory fragment, but it came all fuzzy.

"I'm pretty sure, I had a guild, what was it called again? Tarter Sauce? Ketchup? Mushroom Dick? Larlaros? Thunder Cock? No..." Natsu wondered out loud as he put a finger to his chin.

* * *

Natsu had approached a village whilst it was burning, and screams of pain were heard everywhere, Natsu smelled blood, he smirked muttering, "Probably Zeref Worshipers." then he looked over to the left and saw people get slaughtered, and a boy with brown hair get taken away by a man wearing a mask.

Then Natsu looked the other direction and saw a black-haired women get slashed by a man, Natsu sighed and looked around saying, "Man, I wanna kill those guys too." then he began walking to the burning village.

Natsu entered the burning village as blood splattered all over his face from the men's bodies that were getting exploded from the pressure, Natsu licked the blood clean off his face as he said, "Taste like copper. If only it had a hint of sugar in it." then he continued to walk forward as he ignored the noises of people's insides being exploded or being torn out of their bodies.

"It seems I've become a Mass Murderer." Natsu said as a few minutes have passed, while he sat down on a pile of guts and licked the blood off his fingers and took a piece of meat out of nowhere and began devouring it.

Then Natsu got off the pile of guts and looked at it saying with a sigh, "Wow, I just noticed how disgusting that looks." then he walked away from the village.

* * *

Natsu had exited the village as he ascended into the air and began flying towards a random direction as he said, "It'll be annoying if I just destroyed everything in my path just like that. I wanna see something not destroyed for once.".

Then Natsu summoned shoes out of nowhere as he said, "These shoes, Ankoku gave me them just in case if I got tremendous power, that even I couldn't control, so these shoes should manage to prevent me from not destroying stuff with a single step." as Natsu put the shoes on and descended onto ground and carefully touched it, to make sure it didn't get destroyed and it didn't he sighed a breath of relief as he said again.

"If I wasn't able to walk anymore, my legs would cramp up so badly."

As Natsu began stretching, he looked forward and saw a city, he read the sign and muttered, "Crocus?" Natsu shrugged it off and entered the big city.

* * *

 **Fiore, Crocus, Capital of Fiore, Month July 7th, Year x777:**

Natsu entered Crocus as he looked around saying, "Wow, look at all these houses and people.".

Then Natsu ran into a boy with blonde-hair and blue eyes as the boy said, "Oi, watch where your going!".

Natsu looked down with a glare as he asked, "What'd you say, you damn pesky brat?!".

"Urusai!" the boy said as he got up onto his feet and attempted to punch Natsu, but it was immediately blocked by him as Natsu flicked the boy in the forehead and sent him flying across Crocus as he sighed.

"God damn, a brat who tried to punch me, next time I see him, I'm going to kill him." Natsu said with a glare as he continued walking in Crocus.

Natsu was roaming around Crocus as he stopped at a shop and saw black gloves as he looked at it and asked, "How much?".

"One-thousand jewels." the man behind the counter answered while Natsu pouted and said, "Bullshit, that much?".

"Yes," the man answered as Natsu sighed and said, "I have no choice." the man smirked when Natsu started to take off his shoes, but what the man had expected didn't come true, Natsu slammed his foot down onto the ground and split Crocus in half and also released his pressure killing everybody within range as Natsu took the gloves and said, "Thanks for the gloves." and then walked away.

"And that's how you get gloves." Natsu said with a smirk as he walked out of Crocus and put on the gloves and walked to another town, but now without putting on his shoes.

* * *

 **Fiore, Pathway, July 7th, Year x777:**

Natsu was walking on a pathway with his arms folded behind his head as he looked around saying, "I wonder which town we'll go to next.".

And as if on cue, Natsu arrived in front of a town, but it was charred all over and all the buildings were destroyed, Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the strange sight and saw a sign which read, "Rosemary Village."

"Rosemary Village?" Natsu asked as he plucked the sign out of the ground and began observing it.

Natsu sighed as he stopped observing it and he took off his shoes saying, "Its not comfortable wearing these. I might as well keep them off forever." as Natsu threw the shoes away and began ascending into the air as he started flying around Rosemary Village, observing the damage, Natsu looked around the town, there were skeletons of the dead people who perished here, they died in vein, Natsu also saw some skeletons who had turned into ashes and were blown away by the wind. Natsu sighed from the depressing sight as he continued floating through the town, soon he saw a little girl who had purple-hair and hazel-eyes following along with a white ribbon which was tied on top of her head.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the strange sight of seeing a person here, so he descended down onto the ground asking, "Oi, brat, what are you doing here for? Can't you tell this is a graveyard for all those who perished?".

"I-I j-just wanted t-to f-find my O-Onii-chan.." the girl answered as Natsu cocked an eyebrow and slapped her across the face, which sent the girl crashing and tumbling through the town as he said with his hair foreshadowing his eyes, "He is most likely, no longer alive, little girl. That I am sure of." Natsu said the last part with a demonic look on his face as he flew over towards the little girl who was sobbing as she grabbed her cheek asking.

"W-W-W-Why, w-why would you d-do this?!".

"Because, I am Kami." Natsu answered with a sadistic grin on his face as he tilted his head slightly, making him give off an intimidating aura.

"K-Kami?" the girl asked while Natsu's sadistic grin turned into a smile answering, "Yes, Kami, I am Kami-sama. Little girl.".

The girl then began shaking in fear as Natsu asked with his sadistic smile no longer visible, "Girl, what is your name?".

"K-K-Kagura M-Mikazuchi..." the now identified Kagura answered while Natsu leaned in close with his sadistic smile visible again as he said.

"Little girl, I sense great potential from you, how about I teach you a form of magic? A type of magic that can possibly avenge your brother, if he is dead that is.".

"A-And what is that?" Kagura asked while wiping away her tears.

"Its called, **[Gravity Change]** it allows the user to manipulate gravity, it can also affect your enemies or yourself. If you also want to avenge your possibly dead brother take this item." Natsu answered as he took a sword which was sealed up as he threw it at Kagura with a smirk as he said again, "Its name is **Archenemy** it is a very powerful sword, and if unsheathed it could possibly cause a cataclysm, notice that I said possibly though.".

Kagura stared in awe at the sword as she outstretched both of her shaky hands and slowly grabbed the sword asking, "H-How do I-I use it?".

"That, I will teach you, but you will only unsheath it, if you meet the person who possibly killed your brother, because your brother is either alive or dead out there." Natsu answered while Kagura nodded her head and slowly got up, but fell down immediately.

Natsu chuckled as he stared at the fallen figure of Kagura as he said, "Little girl, you will be coming with me, and once your training is done, your leaving.".

"H-Hai, b-but what if I don't wanna leave?" Kagura asked now shaking as Natsu answered while he did flips in the air, "You see, if you didn't wanna leave, I would possibly slaughter you and slash you into pieces.".

Kagura began shuddering at the thought of her getting killed and sliced into pieces by Natsu as she lowered her head and nodded it slowly while Natsu smirked saying, "Good, now lets go.".

Kagura looked up and nodded her head again as she got up and carefully tried not to fall down as she followed the flying figure of Natsu out of Rosemary Village.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2: Quite a fast development for Natsu there, lol, and who knew that he would run into Kagura? Not me, no seriously, I just came up with it on the spur of the moment. XD. Do you guys want Natsu to join FT? Because I have no idea if he should.**


	3. God Natsu and Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: God Natsu and Fairy Tail**

 **Here's chapter 3! I've decided for Natsu to join FT.**

 **I forgot to mention, Genres: Romance, Horror, Humor, Tragedy, Ecchi?, Adventure.**

 **Have you guys read One Punch Man? Its amazing, except not as good as Erza's hair feels. (Pervert Mode, Activate).**

* * *

 **Fiore, Oak Town, 1 Year Later, Year x778:**

"Kami-sama, I wanna buy something from that shop." came Kagura's voice as Natsu flew over and sighed answering.

"Fine, you spoiled brat. We can go inside, just make sure not to buy anything expensive.".

"Hai!" Kagura said in an excited tone as she and Natsu walked inside the store.

"I want something with red-hair." Kagura said while she looked around.

"Why, red-hair?" Natsu asked with a confused look as he did flips inside the shop, and as he ignored the man behind the counter telling him to stop doing flips.

"Because, a red-haired girl saved me from getting captured by those Zeref worshipers in my village.".

"Ohhh? Whats her name then?" Natsu asked.

"I don't really know her name, she didn't exactly tell me it, all she did was tell me to live." Kagura answered while she pulled out a red-haired wig.

"Your quite, obsessed with red things now." Natsu said with a sigh as Kagura brought it to the counter asking, "How much, sir?".

"Three-thousand, jewels." the man answered while Natsu's jaw dropped as he shouted.

"KAGURA, QUICKLY, SEDUCE HIM NOW!".

"WHAT?! I'M ONLY 10!" Kagura shouted with a blush on her face as Natsu shouted again.

"I DON'T CARE, THERE IS A POSSIBILITY HE'S A PEDOPHILE!".

"NANI?! DO IT YOURSELF!" Kagura shouted back.

"FINE!" Natsu shouted as Kagura's eyes went wide as she shouted again, "EHHHHH?! YOUR SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THAT?!".

"HELL YEAH I AM! I'LL JUST SHOW HIM MY FIFTY-INCH LONG STICK!" Natsu answered while he pulled out a stick from his requip space and shouted again, "HEY OLD BITCH! LOOK AT MY FIFTY-INCH STICK!".

"No." the man answered while he sweatdropped.

"FINE THEN! GUESS I'LL SHOW YOU MY REAL FIFTY-INCH STICK!" Natsu shouted as he began unzipping his pants while Kagura and the man covered their eyes hearing the man say.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR FREE!".

"HELL YEAH, SEDUCING SUCCESSFUL!" Natsu shouted in triumph as he grabbed the wig and threw it towards Kagura who caught it.

"A-A-Arigato..." Kagura said while she thanked the manager as she and Natsu exited the store.

* * *

While Kagura and Natsu exited the store Kagura asked, "Ne, what is seducing anyways?".

"Ah, well you see its where..." Natsu explained to Kagura who's eyes went wide as she slowly turned red.

"T-T-That's e-enough information..." Kagura stuttered out as she was extremely red.

"Hai." Natsu said while he flew above Kagura and began doing twirls as Natsu heard Ankoku's voice say.

" _ **Natsu, can you control your power? Like where you can control it not to obliterate everything in your path instantly?**_ ".

"Of course I can control it, I mastered all the powers I obtained due to you merging with me, so I can walk normally and everything is fine now." Natsu answered hearing Ankoku's voice say, " ** _Good, because if you didn't have control over it, the world is fucked._** "

"Hey, I'm the only demon in the whole wide world to have 2 gods sealed inside of me." Natsu assured while Ankoku chuckled asking, " ** _The Heavenly God, I assume?_** ".

"You betcha, I have the Heavenly God sealed inside of me and the God of the Universe sealed inside of me, which is you." Natsu answered with a smirk as Kagura looked upwards and asked, "Kami-sama, who are you talking to?".

"Nobody." Natsu answered as he descended onto the ground and hid his magic power completely.

"Hai." Kagura said as she walked beside Natsu.

"Ne, Kagura, have you fully mastered your **[Gravity Change]** magic?" Natsu asked while Kagura nodded her head and answered, "Yes, I have mastered it completely for the past year.".

"What about **Archenemy?** " Natsu asked as Kagura nodded her head answering, "Thanks to you, I am advanced in using **Archenemy**.".

"Okay, then that's the cue for me. I have to leave now." Natsu said while Kagura turned around with tears in her eyes saying, "Kami-sama...".

"I have to go now Kagura." Natsu said while he patted Kagura on the head saying, "You've been a good student, and you didn't argue about me leaving, so I will take my leave now.".

"H-Hai.." a teary-eyed Kagura said as Natsu disappeared.

* * *

"Gah, that was hard." Natsu said while he laid down against a tree and looked up into the sky muttering, "Guess I'll goto sleep now." as Natsu fell asleep against the bark of the tree.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, Natsu's Memory, Year x765:**_

 _" **GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PEST!** " Ankoku shouted as he slashed Natsu and created a massive cut on his chest as Ankoku continued his attack while he slashed Natsu's arms, legs, and spine, Natsu screamed in pain as he said, "P-Please...".  
_

 _" **NO APPRENTICE OF MINE, WRITHES IN PAIN, SCREAMS IN AGONY! YOU ARE MY APPRENTICE, YOU SHOULD HAVE THE QUALITIES OF A DEMON WHO DOESN'T WRITHE IN PAIN!** " Ankoku shouted as he didn't show any mercy against Natsu, as Ankoku slammed his foot into Natsu's gut and sent him flying across the forest Ankoku disappeared and reappeared above Natsu and smashed his fist into his face and buried him deep underground._

 _Natsu struggled to get up, but once he did he was shaking in fear as he stuttered out, " **I-I-I-INFINITY G-G-GODS PU-UR-URGING RAGE!** " a massive vortex of black space shot at Ankoku who swiped it away saying, " **Weak, so pathetic! Give into power Natsu, remember what I said? The weak give into power to gain more power, and you haven't gained anymore power at all! Give into hatred.** "._

 _Then Ankoku disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu and grabbed the back of Natsu's head as Ankoku slammed Natsu's head into a tree bark, which blew the tree away into the distance, but Ankoku wasn't done yet as more cuts and bruises appeared on Natsu's body, by now Natsu was on death's door as Natsu backed away saying, "D-Don't, I-I'm going to die!"._

 _" **Remember what I said, you might die during training, Natsu.** " Ankoku said while he shot his fist forwards as it came in contact with Natsu a white light radiated from him while a voice boomed from Natsu's mouth, but it wasn't his, " **Ankoku, the God of the Universe, how could you do this to your own apprentice?** "._

 _" **It doesn't bother me, apprentice or not, he needs to grow stronger, Heavenly God.** " Ankoku spat out as Natsu's bruises and cuts were instantly healed, along with his broken bones._

 _Then Natsu heard other voices, "Oi, is he dead?", "Hello, salmon-haired boy? Can you get up please?"._

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x778:**

Natsu's eyes shot open as he leaped upwards and asked, "Whose there?".

"Salmon-haired boy, your alive! We thought you were dead when we couldn't hear you breathing!" a red-haired girl said while Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "Brat, why are you here in this forest alone?".

"Alone? I came here to find a raven-haired boy, his name is Gray, he ran away from me when I tried to give him a beating for crushing my strawberry cake.".

"A boy named Gray? Haven't seen one out here." Natsu said while he soon asked, "Whats your name brat?".

"Erza Scarlet!" the now identified Erza answered with a smile as she said, "How old are you?".

" _Crap, I forgot that I put on **Transformation Magic** to make myself look like a kid, meh, I stop aging when I reach the age of 17, which is practically my age right now, but wait, I'm over 400 years old...Meh fuck it, its logic._" Natsu thought as he answered Erza's question, "I'm thirteen years old.".

"Whats your name?" Erza asked while Natsu answered, "Natsu Dragneel.".

"Nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel!" Erza said while she stuck out her hand for Natsu to shake, but he didn't take it as he asked, "Weren't you going to go look for your raven-haired boyfriend?".

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend he's my friend." Erza answered with a confused look on her face.

"Ah, I see, he's your friend." Natsu said while nodding his head.

"Yep, he's my nakama! And we belong to a guild called Fairy Tail!" Erza said while she walked closer to Natsu and asked, "Do you have a family?".

"No." Natsu instantly answered while Erza got a look of pity on her face as she asked, "How about you join Fairy Tail? We can give you a family.".

"How?" Natsu asked with Erza answering, "Everyone in Fairy Tail is family! All of us have a past we don't wanna talk about, so come join Fairy Tail! Its the only family you'll need.".

"Family? Tch, who needs family when you can gain power instead." Natsu said while Erza got a frown on her face.

"Why would you need power? Family and nakama are more important than that!" Erza argued while Natsu tched and looked away saying, "Yeah right, power is everything in this world, no power equals becoming slaves to the strong, and being strong means the weak are your slaves.".

"That's not true!" Erza said while she glared at Natsu asking, "Why do you care about power so much?".

"Because, I am a God." Natsu said with a sadistic smirk while Erza said, "Impossible, nobody can become a God!".

"Watch me." Natsu said with his sadistic smirk turning into a sadistic smile.

Erza then lunged forward as she attempted to punch Natsu, but it was blocked by him as Erza said while launching a flurry of punches, "Break out of that dream of yours! Nobody can gain enough power to become a God! NOBODY! Join Fairy Tail. and experience what it feels like to have family!" Erza said the last part while she was panting slightly, because every single one of her punches were blocked by Natsu who stood there asking, "Is that all?".

"Guess that's all." Natsu said with a smirk as he lightly touched Erza's armor breastplate and then a massive shockwave coursed throughout the armor as Erza was sent flying across the forest.

"GAH!" Erza screamed in pain as she got buried into a tree while she said, "W-What power..." Erza then slowly crawled out of the human-shaped crater and began limping her way back to Natsu.

Erza was limping her towards Natsu with the hair that covered her right-eye kept on getting blown back and forth by the wind as she said, "He needs a family, I won't give up until he joins Fairy Tail..".

As Erza limped her way towards Natsu, she saw his figure slowly appear in the distance while she burst out into sprinting and sprinted her way towards Natsu saying, "NATSU! YOU WILL JOIN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER WHAT!".

Natsu looked her way as he asked, "Do I have to?".

"YES YOU DO! FAIRY TAIL IS FAMILY FOR EVERYONE WHO IS IN NEED OF ONE! AND YOU DEFINITELY NEED FAMILY I CAN TELL BY THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES!".

"The look in my eyes? You got it all wrong, Miss Erza, these looks in my eyes. It contains hatred, despair, and the viciousness I show to people." Natsu said with a glare which made Erza stop in her tracks as she asked, "N-Nani? W-Why'd I stop?".

"The power of a God..." Natsu said while he walked forward and continued, "Expands much farther, than a human's imagination can imagine, a God is so powerful, they can obliterate enemies with just a glance, obliterate cities with a flick of a wrist, split the Heavens in half with a swish of a sword, and most importantly, divide the world into 4 pieces with an all-out attack.".

"T-That's..." Erza said dumbfounded as she was at a lost for words.

"Amazing, right? The power of a God, and I have obtained 2 God's powers!" Natsu said while cackling.

"I-I s-still don't believe in y-you!" Erza said slowly trudging forwards, but was soon frozen in place as Natsu glanced her way and stuck out his hand saying, "Enjoy your most feared nightmare! **Nightmare Seeker.** ".

Then black space shot out from Natsu's hand as Erza was engulfed in it as memories of the Tower of Heaven, Jellal, Grandpa Rob, and all the horrors that happened in Rosemary Village.

* * *

 ** _Erza's Nightmare:_**

 _"Where am I?' Erza asked as she looked around and saw buildings burning, adults getting killed one by one with people who had masks on, Erza then began screaming out saying, "DON'T KILL THEM!" soon the scenery changed as it was in the Tower of Heaven, Jellal was laughing like a maniac as he threw Erza down on the ground and said._

 _"Erza, there is no freedom in this world, and I will gain true freedom and resurrect Zeref!"._

 _Again, the scenery changed as it was Erza who put a little girl in a barrel as she said, "Live!"._

 _"B-But, what about you?" the little girl asked as Erza answered, "Don't worry about me! Live!" then she ran away from the barrel hearing men's voices say, "I heard a child's voice over here!"._

 _Erza sprinted as fast as she could, her feet hurt, from she paid no heed as she continued sprinting, until one of the men caught her and slammed her into the ground while Erza thought, "Live..."._

 _"That's me getting captured by those Zeref worshipers. Why am I here again?" Erza asked while she looked around and walked towards the barrel._

 _When Erza made it towards the barrel she saw the lid top open as the little girl came out, the little girl was crying, but she soon ran away from the village as Erza smiled and said, "At least, she got away..."._

 _Soon Erza had felt hope as she said, "She got away...That must mean she is alive out there! I will not succumb to this nightmare!" soon light began pouring inside of the nightmare while all of the good memories Erza had appeared, her eating strawberry cake, joining Fairy Tail, fighting with Mirajane, she soon shouted, "I WON'T SUCCUMB TO THIS NIGHTMARE!"._

 _Then white light filled the entire nightmare..._

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x778:**

The box of space Natsu engulfed Erza, began radiating white light as it exploded revealing Erza who was panting saying, "I-I broke free...".

Natsu stared at Erza saying in a bored tone, "Wow, congratulations, you broke out of my worthless attack, that literally doesn't do anything.".

"Since you broke out of that box, i'll join Fairy Tail, the kind of wizards it has, it intrigues me." Natsu said while stretching as Erza nodded her head and said, "Come with me.", "Haiiiii." Natsu said in a lazy tone as he began following Erza to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3: Haiiiii, and cut.**


	4. Meet Fairy Tail

**Chapter 4: Meet Fairy Tail**

 **Here's chapter 4! Glad you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, maybe...That is unless I find Hiro Mashima's house and beg him so that I can write it as well. Lol.**

 **Note: Natsu is evil, or dark, he will not have a harem, I will possibly pair him with somebody, that is if he can actually love, LOL, because he's gonna be dark and evil throughout the story. Because F*ck it when Natsu later turns good, HE'S A GOD! WHO NEEDS GOOD OR BAD?! Surely, Natsu doesn't (Obviously).**

 **"Grandpa, do people start wars over what pussy taste like?"**

 **Grandpa: Yes, sonny boy.**

 **Boy: DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!**

 **Grandpa: *Chuckles* Everything, 'ma boy, everything...**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x778:**

"What an interesting area." Natsu said while he had his arms folded behind his head as he followed Erza to the guild hall.

"You haven't been here before?" Erza asked as Natsu nodded his head answering, "Of course I haven't.".

"I see." Erza muttered under her breath.

Then Natsu and Erza approached the doors of the guild hall as Natsu asked, "Can I touch the door?".

"Sure, why not?" Erza asked clearly confused on why Natsu wanted to know if he could touch the door.

Natsu then got a grin on his face as he touched the door and it flew off its hinges as he said, "FUCK ALL OF YOU!".

"NANI?! THAT WAS RANDOM!" shouted the entire guild as they all stared in Natsu's direction who was grinning still.

"No it wasn't." Natsu said with his grin fading away while Erza walked inside the guild halls and said, "His name is Natsu Dragneel, and he will be joining Fairy Tail.".

"A new member?" Macao asked with a smirk appearing on his face as some other member shouted, "PARTY!", "HELL YEAH!" Wakaba shouted as the guild began partying.

"Why would they party over getting a new member?" Natsu asked with a glare as he said again, "They were suppose to tremble and bow in fear, then I was suppose to slaughter them all...".

"NANI?!" Erza asked with wide-eyes as she stared at Natsu.

Natsu then released some of his magic power as he walked inside the guild, making everybody collapse onto the ground as Natsu sat at a table staring at all the collapsed bodies that were on the floor, soon hearing an old man's voice say, "Can you please stop that?".

"Nah, don't wanna." Natsu answered as he looked at the old man and saying again, "You must be pretty strong if you can actually stay conscious.".

"Hmm mm." the old man answered as he stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Master of Fairy Tail.".

"Okay." Natsu said as he looked away from Makarov and stared at the unconscious bodies, soon Natsu undid his **Transformation Magic** as he sighed and said, "Man, that really was a pain staying as a kid."

"Hmm, so you were older than you looked." Makarov said while he observed Natsu as Natsu sighed and said, "Obviously, everyone can tell.".

"Oh, not everyone my boy.".

"Why the hell did you call me boy?" questioned Natsu.

"Felt like it." Makarov answered

"Whatever, so, the hell did you mean by not everyone?" Natsu asked while he glared at Makarov, but Makarov wasn't affected by the glare as he answered, "Everybody here could tell that you were using some sort of magic to disguise yourself.".

"Well, then that must mean every wizard in here probably has potential." Natsu said while Makarov got a confused look on his face as he asked, "Potential?".

"Its nothing." Natsu said as he waved the question off.

"So, are you gonna fall unconscious or what?" Natsu asked while Makarov answered, "Not after I get you your stamp.".

"Fine." Natsu said as he followed Makarov to the bar whom pulled out a stamp and asked, "Where at?".

"Right shoulder, and in black please." Natsu answered while Makarov stamped his right shoulder, soon falling unconscious as Natsu said, "Finally, damn geezer fell unconscious. He's pretty impressive to be able to stay up that long.".

As Natsu walked out of the guild hall while his magic power cracked the walls of the Fairy Tail guild hall, then Natsu hid his magic power again, which rendered everybody conscious again as Erza got up, rubbing her head she asked, "What happened? My memory is all fuzzy for some reason...".

"We don't know either..." Macao and Wakaba answered in unison.

"It was that new member, Natsu..." Makarov said as he too was rubbing his head saying again, "I was able to stay up for a good couple of minutes. So I got a good look at him.".

"Hai." Erza said as she walked over to the bar, still grabbing her head, Erza ordered a strawberry cake, "I wonder how strong Natsu really is." Erza muttered as she began eating the strawberry cake, but soon it was smashed by Mira as Erza bolted upwards and shouted, "DEMON SLUT!"

* * *

 **Fiore, Hargeon Town, 6 Years Later, Year x784:**

"I can't believe he only lowered the price down by 1000 jewels! Is that what my looks are really worth?!" a girl with extremely large breast and blonde-hair said or as you all the 'Fan Service' Lucy, yeah I made that nickname up, amazing right? But anyways, Lucy had attempted to use her charming looks on the old coot at the store, the reason for that was because she wanted a Celestial Spirit Key, which is the Little Doggy. It had costed somewhat fifty-thousand jewels. As 'Fan Service' Lucy is walking through the town of Hargeon, until she heard voices say.

"OH MY GOD! ITS SALAMANDER-SAMA!".

"Salamander, as in the wizard who has the moves that are exactly like a Salamander's?!" Lucy asked in disbelief as she jogged her way towards the crowd and slowly pushed her way through. When Lucy made it through the crowd hearts began forming in her eyes as she thought, " _What is this feeling? Is it because he's a famous wizard?!_ ".

But soon Lucy broke out of her trance as a man wearing a black cloak broke through the crowd following along with a blue-cat the man said, "Oi, who the fuck are you?".

"Me? I'm Salamander!" Salamander said as he was in shock at the man not knowing who he was.

"Tch, yeah right. Stop taking this Salamander's nickname, faggot." the man said as he grabbed a Salamander out of nowhere.

"Ehhh, where'd you get that from?" Salamander said sweat dropping while the man answered, "This? Well, I pulled it out of your ass.".

"Nani?! That's rude!" Salamander said while the man waved the statement off saying, "I'm not joking, feel your ass.".

"H-H-Hai?" Salamander said as he felt it and began screaming as Salamanders began popping out while the man roared in laughter saying, "HAHAHA! YOUR FACE!", "AYE SIR!" the blue-cat said while he too laughed.

"Okay, Happy deal with this impersonator.", "Aye..." the now identified Happy said as he began launching a flurry of punches on the impersonator, but they weren't affecting him, the man sighed and said, "Wow, you can't even get strong...".

"G-Gomen'nasai, Natsuuuu..." Happy said while Natsu walked forwards and touched 'Salamander's' forehead and launched him across Magnolia while Natsu said, "Five-hundred thousand jewels for me. Now that Bora of Prominence is out of the way. Lets go back home.", "Aye." Happy said while Lucy walked forwards and asked, "Um, Natsu?".

"Huhh? Who the fuck are you? And how the hell did you know my name?" Natsu asked while he leaned in to Lucy's face as Lucy backed away answering, "M-My name is Lucy! I-I was just wondering if I could buy you some lunch, in return for you helping me back there! A-And to answer your question, I-I heard the blue-cat say it.".

"Guess that is reasonable, but you better pay for us as well." Natsu said with a glare while Lucy froze and nodded her head furiously as she, Natsu, and Happy began walking to a restaurant.

* * *

After Lucy and the other 2 had finished eating at the restaurant, Lucy had discovered that Natsu was a Fairy Tail mage as she was extremely excited because he was bringing her to join the guild.

Soon the 2 had arrived in Magnolia while Lucy attempted to walk in Magnolia, but was stopped by Natsu who said, "Wait." Lucy nodded her head in fear as she backed up and saw the town split in half as Natsu and Happy began walking in as she asked, "Why'd the town split in half?".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

The trio was walking towards the guild hall as Lucy asked, "Why did the town split in half?".

"Aye sir! Because its due to the kind of magic Natsu uses! But we haven't seen his magic at all, because he states that 'Its not worth using it on pests'! So we just assume that he destroys everything he touches!" Happy answered while Lucy's eyes went wide as she muttered, "I wonder what kind of magic Natsu uses.".

Then the trio arrived to the doors of the guild hall as Natsu touched the door and it broke off its hinges, while someone said, "Oi, Natsu, welcome back!".

"Urusai." Natsu said as he trudged over to a table as everybody in the guild hall was slammed against the wall by Natsu's magic power as he sat down at a table and said, "Everybody stays against the wall, and I hope those of you who are shaking, are from fear."

"H-HAI!" everybody shouted in unison except a certain red-head.

"Natsu! I demand you to release this pressure now!" Erza demanded through gritted teeth as she attempted not to scream out in pain.

"Nah, don't wanna." Natsu said while he muttered, "Why the hell do they even keep me in the guild, if this happens every time?".

Soon Natsu got up and said, "There's a new member, her name is Luigi, so give her her stamp, and I will be taking my leave now." as Natsu left the guild while the pressure wore off as everybody collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

"My name isn't Luigi, its Lucy!" Lucy managed to say as she soon fell unconscious.

* * *

With Natsu and Happy, the duo were walking in the forest as Natsu said, "Happy."

"A-Aye?" Happy asked while Natsu answered, "Why are you weak?".

"I-I don't know, Natsuuu." Happy said with a frown as Natsu sighed and turned around saying, "You won't be of use to me anymore if you keep on being a weakling."

"N-Natsu, b-but what am I suppose to do to get strong?" Happy asked with tears in the corner of his eyes as Natsu smirked answering, "A lacrima.".

"A lacrima?" Happy asked while Natsu nodded his head as his smirk grew even more saying, "A lacrima, that makes you able to use **[Dragon Slayer Magic]** it'll be quite odd for a cat to be able to use **[Dragon Slayer Magic]** but it'll definitely give you a massive power boost.".

"A-Aye sir!" Happy stuttered out as he imagined what kind of element he'll get as he began drooling saying, " **[Fish Dragon Slayer Magic]**...heheheh.".

"That's the worst kind Happy, besides why would you need to slay a fish dragon?".

"To roast it, and eat it, aye sir!" Happy said while he saluted, making Natsu sweat drop.

"Whatever, lets head home."

"Aye sir!".

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"Does Natsu do that every time he enters the guild?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her cranium.

"Hai, Natsu does it all the time." Erza said as she slowly got up and limped her way to the bar saying again, "He's been doing it for the past 6 years.".

"6-6-6 years?! How can you guys manage to handle it?!" Lucy asked dumbfounded while Erza shrugged answering, "Honestly, I don't know.".

"B-But do you guys know anything about Natsu?" Lucy asked while everyone's faces turned into a grim look as Macao answered.

"H-He's not normal, just from a tiny bit of his magic power, it can force all of us unconscious or throw us against the wall."

"T-That's crazy..." Lucy said flabbergasted as Erza sighed and sat down at a table as she gestured for everyone to gather around the table while she said, "Lucy, I am going to tell you the story of how Natsu behaved here, since he joined.".

"H-Hai.." Lucy said while Erza began telling the story.

"It all began 6 years ago, I was chasing Gray into a forest for crushing my strawberry cake, and that's when I met Natsu.".

"You met Natsu in the forest?" everyone asked in unison clearly not knowing the story either.

"Yes, I met Natsu in the forest." Erza answered as she continued.

"But continuing on, when I saw him in the forest he had **Transformation Magic** on to make his appearance as a thirteen-year old boy. He was asleep at the moment, but he was muttering something in his sleep, but I couldn't quite catch it. So I did the obvious, I woke him up. He reacted to the movement I made so he dashed backwards and asked me about why I was in the forest.".

"Why would he ask you that?" Max asked while Erza shrugged answering, "Honestly, I don't know either. It was a strange question".

Erza then continued, "Lets save the questions for later, let me continue, a few minutes after I woke him up, Natsu threw me across the forest with just a touch...".

"JUST A TOUCH?!" Gray asked while Erza glared at him saying, "Save the questions for later, Gray.".

"A-A-AYE SIR!" Gray shouted in fear as he hid behind Macao.

Erza then told them the story as she got to a certain part, she gulped which made everybody worry as she finished, "He said that a God's power expands much farther than the human imagination can imagine, he says a God can kill enemies instantly with just a glance, obliterate cities with a flick of a wrist, split the Heavens with a swish of a sword, and divide the world into 4 pieces with its ultimate attack.".

"T-That's crazy! Did he really tell you this stuff?" Gray asked as he was stripping down into his boxers, but nobody bothered to tell him about it.

"Yes, he did." Erza answered as she looked at Lucy saying again, "Lucy, be careful with Natsu, outside the guild he is known as Salamander because of how his movements are, but in the guild..." Erza then gulped again as she finished, "We know him as...God Natsu.".

"God Natsu?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yes, God Natsu...his power is so tremendous, we can't even estimate how high it can go, he easily beat the Ace of our guild with just a flick of a wrist...and he managed to become S-Class in just one year since he joined the guild.".

"T-That's..." Lucy said with wide-eyes.

"Not normal." Erza finished while Lucy was at a lost for words, even the guild members were after they heard the entire story.

"So, whatever you do, do not make Natsu angry." Erza said while she sighed and went to the bar saying again, "Mira, can you get me a strawberry cake please?".

"Hai." Mira said as she went to the back of the bar to get some cake.

* * *

 **Fiore, Natsu's House, Year x784:**

"MAN! What a comfortable house!" Natsu said as he was in the bath hearing Happy say, "Aye sir! Its funny though, why is our house a public bath house?".

"Ah, well you see Happy, I have taken over this building, so it is rightfully mine." Natsu answered while Happy began wagging his tail as he asked, "So you robbed it from the owners?".

"Obviously." Natsu answered as he got out of the bath and began shampooing his hair.

"Sugoi! Then take over a fish factory!" Happy said as he ran his way to the shower.

"Nah, don't wanna." Natsu said while he turned on the shower as Happy pouted saying, "Meany...".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4: Yosh! Here's the information I can provide you with on NATSU.**

 **Name: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Race: Demon (Etherious), Gods**

 **Alias: Salamander, God Natsu, E.N.D.**

 **Magic: Infinite God Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Gravity Change**

 **Curses: Thorn, Macro, Enhancement, Bomb, Calamity, Memento, Sensation, Absorption, Slippery, and Tenchi. (Was taught these)**

 **Hair Color: Salmon, Pink (Whatever the fuck it is)**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Appearance: Wears a black cloak along with a hood, wears black gloves that he stole from that old bitch.**

* * *

 **Yosh, finished.**


	5. A Demon's Brutality

**Chapter 5: A Demon's Brutality**

 **Here's chapter 5.**

 **Meh, extreme horror this chapter. Hahaha. Funny.**

 **For this story: I will be deciding pairs.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Man, I wanna kill somebody." Natsu said in a bored tone as he roamed around Magnolia.

"Aye sir!" Happy said while he laid on top of Natsu's head.

"Oi, don't lay on top of my head." Natsu said in annoyance as Happy bolted upwards saying, "AYE SIR!".

As Natsu and Happy were roaming Magnolia, 3 men came out of nowhere as one of them said, "Oi, look its the Salamander! Good luck for us!".

"Haha, yeah! This'll be a piece of cake!" the other guy said as the 3rd one said.

"Yeah! Imagine how famous we'll be if we manage to defeat the Salamander!".

By now Natsu had tick marks on his head as he released his magic pressure, which forced every civilian and the 3 men onto the ground as Natsu walked forwards asking.

" **Excuse me, but did you just say you could easily defeat me?** ".

The 3 men began shaking in fear as one of them said, "Y-Y-Y-YEAH I-I-I-IT'LL B-B-B-BE A PIECE OF C-C-C-AKE!".

" **Like to see you try, you pathetic cocky humans.** " Natsu said as he slammed his foot down onto one of the men's head and buried it into the ground as he then picked the 3 up saying.

" **We're taking this outside of town.** ".

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest (A.K.A. Where Natsu Executes Cocky Humans), Year x784:**

Then Natsu and the trio disappeared as they reappeared in the forest where the 3 men laid against a tree groaning in pain as Natsu cocked his fist back and slammed it into one of the men's heads, which instantly blew up and blew brain tissues everywhere as the 2 men vomited at the sight hearing Natsu say.

" **You will perish, for looking down on me.** ".

"N-No pl-pl-please s-spare us!" the man said as Natsu said.

" **I won't spare you, I won't spare anybody, anyone who dares to look down on me, dies.** "

Natsu then glared at the 2 men as they exploded in a shower of blood and guts, but they were still alive as the men screamed in agony.

" **I'm not done yet!** " Natsu said with a cheerful tone as he walked over to the 2 and gained a sadistic smile on his face as he began jabbing his foot inside their stomachs causing them to squeal.

"AGHHHHH! WAHHHH! STOOOOP!" the 1st man begged as he was crying oceans from his eyes as the pain was unbearable.

" **Nah, I won't stop. I'm not gonna stop until I watch you die crying.** " Natsu said with his demonic voice getting deeper as the 2nd man pissed himself along with the 1st man who shit himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the 2 men's screams echoed throughout the forest as Natsu teared their limbs out one by one.

"GAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! STOP!" the 1st man begged as blood was spraying everywhere while Natsu continued to rib his limbs out one by one with his sadistic smirk growing even wider as he said.

" **Yes! Yes! That's it scream in agony! Writhe in pain! Beg, plead, you still die...** "

As Natsu was finished ripping out the 1st guy's limbs, the man died on the spot with his eyes closed along with his tears still glistening in the sunlight.

"W-W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" the 2nd man asked as he crawled away with his intestines hanging out with Natsu who answered.

" **You have less than 5 minutes to live with those wounds, so i'll make those 5 minutes a memory you'll never forget in the after life.** ".

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" the man said as he cried oceans of tears, while Natsu lunged forward and began tearing out his limbs one by one, 1st. Natsu tore off both of his legs and both of his arms as blood gushed everywhere, while 2nd. Natsu pierced his hand straight in the center of the man's chest and pulled out his heart as he squeezed the heart as hard as he could, the heart exploded along with blood vessels and blood spewing everywhere onto the man's lifeless body. Natsu still had his sadistic smirk on his face.

" **Ah, the wonders of killing lower beings.** " Natsu said with a now visible sadistic smile on his face.

Then Natsu walked back to Magnolia, but not without washing the blood off of his body first and hiding the deceased bodies.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu had re-entered Magnolia as he walked to the guild hall, while Happy approached him from behind and landed on his shoulder, Natsu ignored it though as he got looks and stares from the civilians.

"Ne, Natsu. Can I have fish?" Happy asked as he sat down on Natsu's shoulder.

"Get it yourself." Natsu answered while Happy pouted and flew away to get his fish.

* * *

 **Afterlife:**

"Ugh...That bastard of a Salamander, HE REALLY FUCKING KILLED US!" the 1st man said as he grabbed his stomach saying, "Good, wait, never mind not good, my hand just phased through again.".

"Baka." said the 2nd man as he phased through a wall shouting, "WE'RE SUCH FUCKING IDIOTS! WHY'D WE EVEN DO THAT ANYWAYS! I WAS GONNA GO HOME AFTER THAT!".

"Same." said the 3rd man as he phased through the 2nd man.

"OI! DON'T PHASE THROUGH ME!" the 2nd man said while the 3rd man turned around asking with tick marks visible on his head, "UHHHH?! WHAT'D YOU SAY?! 2ND MAN?!".

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID 3RD MAN?!" 2nd man said as the 2 attempted to lock foreheads, but phased right through each other.

"DAMN YOU SALAMANDER!" the 3 shouted in unison.

"LOOK I CAN PHASE MY DICK THROUGH PEOPLE'S BODIES! HAHAHAHA!" shouted the 1st man while the 2nd and 3rd man stared in awe, but then realized something as they shouted in unison, "WAIT, HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO TOUCH YOURSELF IF YOUR BODY PARTS JUST PHASE RIGHT THROUGH YOU?!".

"Ohhhh! Look a white light!" the 1st man said while pointing to a white-light which magically appeared hearing the 2nd man say, "No! 1st man you mustn't! That light will bring you to Heaven!".

"Oh..." the 1st man said as he went pale soon shouting, "RUN LIKE HELL!".

"AYE SIR!" the 2nd and 3rd man said in unison as they began sprinting away from the light.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Heheh, enjoy the afterlife, damn their noisy." Natsu muttered under his breath as he chuckled at the same time.

Soon Natsu arrived in front of the guild hall as he slammed the doors open and blew it off the hinges hearing Makarov shout, "NOT AGAIN!".

As Natsu entered the guild he released some of his magic power as usual, but he noticed that everyone wasn't getting pushed back as he asked, "Why aren't you guys getting pushed back?".

"We're using gadgets that absorb the magic power." Erza answered while Natsu sighed and stopped releasing his magic power as he said, "Guess its finally time to let up on that.".

Erza smiled as she walked forward, but was interrupted as Gray shouted, "OI, NO NICKNAME FIGHT ME!".

"No nickname?" Natsu asked with tick marks on his head as he looked at Gray and sent him flying across the guild hall as Lucy stared in shock asking, "He just glanced at him, but Gray got sent flying?!".

"That's why we call him, God Natsu." Erza answered as she looked at Gray who got buried into the wall of the guild hall.

"S-S-Sugoi, _ohhh, I don't wanna piss him off..._ " Lucy muttered the last part as she backed away with cold-sweat dripping down her back.

"So, Luigi, have you gone on a mission yet?" Natsu asked with a glare as Lucy froze in her spot.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I-I did a mission t-that was to retrieve a b-book called D-Daybreak...with Gray." Lucy stuttered out while Natsu snorted asking, "You went out on a mission with Small Dick here? Seriously?".

"OI! NATSU YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH LUCY?!" Gray asked as he stripped down into his boxers and was about to pull his boxers off if it wasn't for Natsu who said, "Twirly Dick, your clothes.".

"GAH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!" Gray asked as he looked around for his clothes and eventually gave up as he asked Lucy, "Lucy, may I borrow your und-GAH!".

"NO YOU CANNOT!" Lucy answered while she kicked Gray in the face.

Natsu sighed at the sight as he glanced over at Erza and began walking over to her as he asked, "Can I have that cake?".

"No." Erza answered instantly while Natsu got tick marks on his head as he said, "Guess it'll be impossible to make everyone fear me...but I can make you guys fear me with my power!".

"That is true, but we would never fear you, because we're family." Erza said as she looked up at Natsu who stared at her with disgust visible on his face as he spat out, "Family?".

"Family." Erza answered while Natsu growled muttering, "There is no such thing as family for me, I learnt that the hard way.".

"Hard way?" Erza asked as she heard Natsu's mutter.

"You will never know," Natsu answered as he grabbed his heart saying, "All that's left in here, is nothing...Nothing I say.".

"How can there be nothing in a person's heart?" Erza asked while Natsu smirked saying, "Its possible, but not explainable.".

Erza sighed at Natsu's statement while she took a bite out of her strawberry cake, but noticed that was it gone, soon she looked over at Natsu who somehow magically appeared behind Max as he stuffed a broom in his ass and began laughing while he also held a piece of strawberry cake in his hand.

"Natsu..." Erza grumbled under her breath as she began clutching the fork as hard she could along with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she charged at Natsu and attempted to punch him, but Natsu blocked her fist with a pinkie as he flicked Erza in the forehead and sent her flying across the guild hall.

"G-Guess we don't call him God Natsu for nothing." Gray stuttered out as he had his boxers on his head hearing Natsu say, "Gray, your pride is showing.",.

"GAH!" Gray shouted as he took his boxers off his head and put them back on along with his other clothes.

"Damn pervert." Natsu muttered under his breath as he said, "Time to end this fight.".

Then Natsu released some of his magic power while everyone completely forgot about the gadgets as they were soon slammed into the wall while Elfman shouted, "GETTING SLAMMED AGAINST A WALL IS NOT MANLY!".

"URUSAI!" Gray shouted at Elfman while the 2 attempted to punch each other.

"Don't fight, or else the pain is gonna get even worse." Natsu said as he took a sip of coffee.

"A-AYE!" Gray shouted as he stopped attempting to throw fists at Elfman soon he began trying to take off his clothes.

Then Natsu got up once he finished his coffee saying, "I'm outta here.". as he then walked out of the guild hall, while the pressure wore off as Gray collapsed onto the ground and unconscious stripped hearing Erza say, "Gray, you're clothes." no response, "GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" Erza shouted this time as Gray bolted upwards shouting, "ICE POPSICLE!" then he began getting his clothes on.

* * *

Natsu was roaming in Magnolia as three men appeared as the 1st one said, "SALAMANDER, WE'VE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO BEAT YOU UP!".

"Ehh?" Natsu asked while he sweat dropped hearing the 2nd man say, "WE'VE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!".

"Yes, we did." the 3rd man said while Natsu nodded his head and glared at the 3, which sent them flying across Magnolia hearing the 3 shout in unison, "GOD DAMMIT! WE GOT WRECKED ALREADY!".

"Wait, how the hell did they come back from the afterlife?" Natsu asked in confusion, but soon shrugged it off as he muttered, "Probably immortals or something.".

"Guess i'll go back to the guild and take an SSS-Class job." Natsu said with a sigh as he began walking back towards the guild hall.

* * *

Back at the guild hall...

"Ne, Erza can you tell me more information about Natsu?" Lucy asked as Erza was eating her strawberry cake, soon answering, "Sure Lucy. Just take a seat next to me.".

Lucy smiled as she sat down to Erza and eagerly awaited for what she was about to tell her.

"Okay, ever since Natsu became an S-Class mage, he has taken individual SSS-Class missions and completed all of them.".

"SSS-Class missions?" Lucy asked as Erza nodded her head and began explaining, "You know how we can become S-Class wizards?" Lucy nods her head, "Well, if you become an S-Class wizard you can take S-Class missions, right?" Lucy nods her head again, "Well, there are missions above S-Class, and those are called SS-Class missions, missions that haven't been completed for a decade or more.".

"A decade?!" Lucy asked as Erza nodded her head and continued, "SS-Class missions have extremely high rewards, about 10x the reward of a regular S-Class mission, but above that is SSS-Class missions, missions that haven't been completed in a century or even centuries.".

"C-Centuries?! And Natsu completed how many of them?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"He completed, 5 SSS-Class missions, and with ease at that as well, when he took his 1st SSS-Class mission, we all thought that he wasn't going to come back for several years or, maybe never, but he came back several hours later claiming that he had completed it.".

"T-T-That's..." Lucy said at a lost for words.

"I know, it seems unreal." Erza finished as she ordered another strawberry cake.

"Erza, your going to become fat if you keep on eating strawberry cakes." came Natsu's voice as Erza bolted upwards asking, "WHO SAID THAT?!".

"It was me." Natsu answered as he appeared in front of Erza's face with a glare as she glared back at him, but Natsu wasn't affected as he released some of his magic power and walked up to the 2nd floor as Natsu walked up to the 2nd floor he took a SSS-Class job muttering under his breath.

"Subdue a dozen demons creating chaos in a town called Kouta, reward 560,260,145 jewels...This mission, its been 546 years since it has been requested...And that's when Dragons and Demons existed...".

Natsu then smirked as he said, "This might actually be a challenge, if it isn't then I will be disappointed in the power that Demons hold.".

Then Natsu walked down to the 1st floor as he showed Mira the mission, whom was getting crushed against the wall as he said, "I will be taking this SSS-Class mission.".

"Kouta? G-Got it..." Mira said with pain visible in her voice as Natsu nodded his head and walked out of the guild hall while everyone collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath.

After Erza had caught her breath she said, "Gray, Elfman I need your help with something.".

"E-Erza needs help with something? How dangerous is it?" Max asked as he still had a broom shoved up his ass.

"Must be a very dangerous mission, that not even the Titania can handle." Macao asked as he sweat dropped at Max who had face full of pleasure, due to the broom in his ass.

"Gray, Elfman, I need your help destroying a Dark Guild.".

"Yosh! A Dark Guild to take out! Can't wait!" Gray said as he stripped into his boxers hearing Cana say while she was chugging a barrel full of booze, "Gray. *chug* your clothes.".

"GAH!" Gray shouted as he began sprinting around the guild hall looking for his clothes.

"A true man takes down Dark Guilds!" Elfman said while Gray ran into him as he said again, "ITS NOT MANLY TO BUMP INTO PEOPLE!".

"URUSAI! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M LOOKING FOR MY CLOTHES!" Gray shouted as he punched Elfman in the face, but Elfman recovered quickly as he said, "ITS ON!" thus starting another one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls, while Max got thrown by Elfman while the broom in his ass came in contact with Jet's face as Jet bolted upwards saying, "DON'T SHOVE THE BROOM IN YOUR ASS IN MY FACE!".

"NOT MY FAULT!" Max shouted as he grabbed the broom out of his ass, causing him to get a face full of pleasure in the process.

Then Jet began throwing punches at Max who also began launching punches at Jet.

"A TRUE MAN SETTLES CONFLICTS WITH HIS FISTS!" Elfman shouted as he punched Macao in the face.

"Haha! Macao look at you get thrown around like a rag doll by Elfman!" Wakaba mocked as Macao recovered quickly saying, "YOU WANNA GO?!" as he punched Wakaba in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted with her signature glare on as everyone in the guild was paralyzed from fear hearing Gray say, "A-Aye...".

"As I said before, Gray, Elfman, I need your guys help to destroy a Dark Guild called Eisenwald, we're leaving tomorrow 11 AM sharp." Erza said with her glare visible on face as Gray and Elfman said in unison, "A-Aye / M-Man..".

* * *

 **Fiore, Kouta, Year x784:**

"With a flick of a wrist..." a figure said as he had salmon-hair and black eyes, while he flicked his wrist and obliterated the entire town instantly along with the Demons that have been rampaging there for several centuries as the figure said again, "Boring, as always. Demons...Are a disappointment...".

This man is, known as God Natsu.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5: Next chapter will be Eisenwald! Whoopty-doo! Who knows? Will Natsu show up next chapter? XD**

 **OR WILL IT BE THE 3 UN-NAMED MEN THAT I WAS TOO FUCKING LAZY TO NAME THAT SHOW UP?! XD**


	6. Dragon Priest

**Chapter 6: Dragon Priest**

 **Here's chapter 6. Whoopty-fucking-doo!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Kotou, Year x784:**

"Those Demons were pathetic." Natsu said as he sighed saying again, "The Etherious is much stronger than those puny races below Etherious."

Then Natsu began walking away from town as he ran into an lady who said while she slouched over, "A-A-Arigato, for saving our town.", "Your thanking me for it?" Natsu asked with a glare which made the lady shiver in fear.

"H-Hai... After all, your the hero who saved this town, that's been constantly attacked by demons for over 5 centuries." the lady answered.

"And your thanking me for it? I had no intention of saving this town, all I wanted to do was see how strong these pathetic Demons were." Natsu said with his glare intensifying.

"H-H-Huh?" the lady asked as she began walking backwards in fear asking, "B-B-But, d-didn't you a-accept this job to purge these Demons?".

"Didn't I just say I took it to see how strong the Demons were?" Natsu asked as he began walking forwards towards the old lady.

"Y-Yes, b-but I thought y-you were l-lying.." the lady answered as she thrown against a wall.

"AH!" the lady screamed out in pain as Natsu clutched his hand around her neck saying in a demonic voice, " **I wouldn't bother saving pitiful pathetic Humans. They are a weak, they cannot match up to a power of a Demon.** ".

"..." silence came from the lady as her voice was muffled due to Natsu clutching her neck as he said again, " **You see, I show no mercy to anybody, no matter who they are, family, allies, best friends, friends, hell even strangers. I kill those who oppose me and try to make me a hero.** ".

"W-Why wouldn't you wanna be a hero?" the lady asked as her voice was no longer muffled.

" **Because, heroes all they care about is saving these so called 'Innocent' civilians, and retaining peace throughout the world, I'm no hero. I would rather become the downfall of this world than becoming one, because, I can actually bring the downfall of this world if I choose to.** " Natsu said as he tightened the grip on the lady's neck causing her to scream in pain, but it was muffled again.

" **I can break your neck if you want me to, it'll end the pain your in right now.** ".

"MMMPHHH!" the lady said as she had tears streaming down her face.

" **Ohhhh? So its a yes? What surprising answer! NOT!** " Natsu said with a sadistic smile as he broke the lady's neck while blood gushed everywhere.

The lady's lifeless body collapsed onto the ground as blood poured from her broken neck, which was also snapped open by Natsu's force as he sighed saying, " **Killing Humans, its the most entertainment I can get.** ".

"OI, SALAMANDER WE JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND WE WANNA FIGHT!" said 1st man's voice as he appeared behind Natsu who glared at the 3 and sent them flying across Kotou.

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!" came the 3 men's voices as they disappeared into the distance.

"Now that's out of the way," Natsu said with his demonic voice fading away as he then slammed his head into a building then he bolted upwards saying, "I remember, I had a guild called Tartaros! Meh, too lazy to return.".

"Wait, how come I just remembered no-".

" ** _The bad ass Ankoku makes his appearance! As he tells Natsu to please shut up!_** " came Ankoku's voice in Natsu's head who snickered muttering, "Go to Hell.".

" _ **Already am.**_ "

Natsu got a confused look on his face asking, "The fuck?".

* * *

 **Unknown, Underworld, Year x784:**

" **Oh look! Mard Geer, I just leveled up to level 120 in this game!** " Ankoku said as he played on a lacrima psp.

"..." silence came from Mard Geer as he sweat dropped at Ankoku's childish behavior as his usual smirk wasn't visible on his face.

" **This boss, IS IMPOSSIBLE!** " Ankoku shouted as he threw both of his arms up in the air.

"Then don't play it." Mard Geer said while he gritted his teeth.

" **Nah, don't wanna stop specially since I finished merging my power with Natsu 7 years ago. And I haven't felt freedom since last year.** " Ankoku said as he continued playing his game.

"..." silence came from Mard Geer again as he sighed asking, "So, did you lose your powers?".

"I only retain about a fraction of it." Ankoku said now in a normal non-booming voice.

"A fraction of it, and how strong is that?" Mard Geer asked with his usual smirk now appearing on his face.

"Ah well, its still enough to obliterate an entire city with a flick of a wrist.".

Mard Geer's smirk instantly vanished upon hearing that statement.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Ankoku shouted in rage as he chucked the lacrima psp down onto the ground and stormed out of the Underworld, but soon walked back in with a serious expression on his face as he said, "Beware, Mard Geer.".

"For what?" Mard Geer asked.

"Beware, the people who wear masks, and robes representing elements." Ankoku answered while he disappeared.

Mard Geer's eyes went wide as he muttered under his breath, " _Dragon Priest..._ "

* * *

 **Fiore, Train Station, Year x784:**

"Their late." Erza said impatiently as she tapped her foot repeatedly, which also showed that she was not patient at all, which was pretty obvious from the start because I said impatiently, whatever fuck this.

"Oi! Erza, g-gomen'nasai that I'm la-GAH!" Gray shouted in pain as Erza slugged him saying, "YOUR LATE! ITS 5 MINUTES PAST 11!".

"G-G-Gomen'nasai, Erzaaaaa, I went to pick up L-Luccccyyyy." Gray said in pain as Lucy trudged over nervously, she said, "H-Hi, E-Erza...Please don't hit me.".

"I won't hit you Lucy." Erza said with a smile as she then asked, "Wait, why did Lucy come with us?".

"M-Mira wanted her to join us..." Gray said as he slowly got up.

"A true man arrives late!" Elfman said as he appeared out of nowhere soon getting punched in the face by Erza who said, "That's not manly at all.".

"E-Erzaaaa, a t-true maaan..." Elfman said while he laid unconscious on the ground.

"I'm not a man, I'm a woman!" Erza said as she glared at the unconscious figure of Elfman.

 **Beatboxing Noise Initiate.**

"Sprint like a mad man getting reaped by mad men getting fucked by mad men getting shit on by mad men." Natsu rapped as he walked in the train station as the four stared over at Natsu in shock.

"Mad men be like wolves, mad men be dicks, mad women be crazy for them bitches!" Natsu finished as he continued beatboxing.

"Mad women be crazy for us!" came a man's voice as he magically appeared behind Natsu while 2 men appeared behind him as well beginning to rap, "Back to Magnolia for the prostitutes, back to Fiore like I'm on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer. This bitch right here made me step outta my frame." as the 3 men pointed at Natsu and continued to rap, "This bitch right here, yeah you! I waited 4 days in the afterlife to return, we ran for our lives from the light, to return to you and kick your ass."

"URUSAI!" Natsu shouted as he glared at the 3 and sent them flying across Magnolia while he got back to his beatboxing.

"W-Who knew that no nickname would beatbox?" Gray asked sweat dropping at the sight.

 **Beatboxing Stops.**

"Ehh? The fuck are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked while he walked towards the 4 with Happy behind him.

"We're going on a mission to eliminate a Dark Guild named Eisenwald. Wanna come?" Erza asked as she folded her arms.

"Nah, they aren't worth the time." Natsu answered as he stared at Erza.

"Why not? We should go on missions together, you always went alone. Why not spend some time with me or the other guild members so we could know each other better. It has been 6 years." Erza suggested as Natsu nodded his head sideways answering.

"Depends..." Natsu then stared at observed his surroundings as he said again, "If I go on a mission alone with you, you order me strawberry cake.".

"U-Uhhh..." Erza while she thought, " _I wanna know him better since he's been in the guild for 6 years, BUT! I DON'T WANNA ORDER HIM ONE OF MY PRECIOUS STRAWBERRY CAKES! AGH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"._

" _Heh, she's having a hard time, good job me._ " Natsu thought to himself with a smirk visible on his face.

"Why not order one yourself?" Erza asked while Natsu shrugged answering, "Cost to much.".

"COST TO MUCH?! YOU JUST TOOK AND FINISHED AN SSS-CLASS MISSION AND GOT OVER 500 MILLION JEWELS FROM IT HOW IS THAT TOO MUCH?!" Gray asked as Natsu glared at him, which caused Gray to shrink in size while he hid behind Lucy muttering, "Damn, if he wasn't so powerful. I would whoop his ass.".

"Like that's possible, Ice Princess." Natsu said with a smirk as Gray glared at Natsu.

"Fine, i'll order you a strawberry cake after we finish a mission alone together." Erza said with a sigh while she said again, "But, after we finish the mission, since I'm treating you to my favorite cake, you better tell me more about yourself.".

"Mmmm mmm." Natsu said with a poker face while Erza's face lightened up a bit as she muttered, " _Finally, after 6 years of trying to dwell in his past, he will finally tell information about himself, Master has to know this information._ ".

"You know, I think it'll be better if you were to tell me about Jellal instead." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"W-Why d-do you wanna know about Jellal?" Erza asked with a bit of a blush forming on her face.

"D-Did Erza just stutter?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

* * *

 **Flashback, Fiore, The Forest, Year x776:**

" _ **Natsu, guess what?**_ _" Ankoku asked._

 _"What?" Natsu answered._

 _" **THIS!** " Ankoku shouted as he slapped Natsu across the face as hard as he could. Natsu instantly got sent flying into the distance._

 _"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted as he flew through the air, soon a tower appeared in the distance while he smirked muttering, "A tower!"._

 _At the tower..._

 _" **True freedom, it res-GAH!** " a purple blob said as the walls got destroyed and a salmon-haired teenager slammed into the purple-blob while a azure-haired kid asked with wide-eyes, "Who're you?"._

 _"Natsu Dragneel, and where the hell am I?" Natsu asked._

 _"The Tower of Heaven." the azure-haired boy answered._

 _"So, who the hell are you?" Natsu asked._

 _"Jellal Fernandes, arigato..."._

 _"For what?"._

 _"For helping me." Jellal answered._

 _"Whatever. Now get your ass down to that conflict down there." Natsu commanded while he jumped out of the Tower._

* * *

 **Fiore, Train Station, Year x784:**

"Jellal is doing fine." Erza said while Natsu nodded his head asking again, "So, why do you always have strands of red-hair covering your right-eye?".

"I'm not gonna answer that." Erza answered instantly.

"How does it even stay in place?".

"Not gonna answer." Erza answered now glaring at Natsu, but he wasn't affected by the glare.

"Whatever. I changed my mind, when we finish a mission alone together, your telling me about your past." Natsu said with an evil smile as Erza was frozen in place.

"..." silence came from Erza as her eyes were wide, along with herself being frozen in place.

"Ohhh? Did I hit a sensitive part?" Natsu asked as he placed his hand on Erza's shoulder making her shudder.

"Come on... You don't have to wait, you can tell me right here, and right now, in front of everybody." Natsu said with his evil smile going wider.

"U-U-U." Erza stuttered.

"Eh? What was that? I didn't think I heard you correctly!" Natsu mocked as Gray charged forwards and shouted, "URUSAI, NATSU! **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** ".

"Save it for later, Gray." Natsu said in a cold tone as an ice hammer formed above him, but it was instantly destroyed by Natsu who didn't even look at it.

"N-Nani!? It shatter without him looking at it, and he didn't do anything!" Gray said as he charged forwards and tried to tackle Natsu, but was immediately thrown back by Natsu's magic power.

"GAH!" Gray and Elfman shouted in unison as they were both pushed back along with Lucy who shouted, "EEEEK!".

"Now, now. Come on Erza, why don't you speak out? Tell them about the To-Oops! It almost slipped out!" Natsu mocked as the 1st man appeared behind him saying, "Salamander...".

"Nani?" Natsu asked as he turned around.

"We need to talk privately." the 1st man answered as 2 more men appeared behind him or as you all know them as 2nd man and 3rd man, or unknown unnamed fags.

"Why?" Natsu asked as he turned back around.

"Its private." 1st man answered with a serious face.

"Fine, in a few minutes." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Hai." the 3 men said in unison as they disappeared in a gust of wind.

Then Natsu turned around asking, "Now, where did I leave off at?".

"Oh yeah! So, aren't you gonna tell them about your past? Erza? Or are you gonna hide it forever?" Natsu asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"..." silence just plain silence, it came from Erza who still stood there frozen and shaking slightly in fear, but it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu whose smile slowly turned into an evil one.

"Ohhh! Look, the almighty Titania is shaking in fear! Trembling before her devastating past! What a tragedy it must have been! KAH! TREMBLING OVER A PATHETIC PAST LIKE THAT?! Your pathetic... Utterly pathetic, a weakling, a disgarce amongst your pathetic race." Natsu said in a venomous tone.

"..." Erza continued to be silent as she began shaking even more, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, " _I mustn't shed any tears. Not in front of everyone!_ " she thought.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU!" Gray asked out in pure-rage and didn't even bother calling him 'No nickname' as he lunged forward and attempted to punch Natsu, but was thrown back by his magical power while he said through gritted teeth, "N-Natsu! Y-Y-You are a d-d-disgrace, y-y-you don't d-d-deserve t-t-to be a F-Fairy Tail w-wizard! W-We're all f-family, b-but you treat us like ants!".

Gray expected Natsu to react to his proclamation, but the reaction he had not expected was Natsu to begin chuckling as he said, "Finally! Somebody, somebody who realizes how they are treated!" Natsu then gained a sadistic look on his face as it soon turned into a frightening face you would see in your nightmares saying again, "Sooooo! How is it like? To watch the almighty Titania who doesn't shed tears, is feared among most people! Known as one of the strongest mages in Fiore! Answer me! How does it feel to watch her tremble in fear?".

"I-I-It doesn't fit her." Gray said while Natsu smirked.

"But, it makes me happy, to know that she too has feelings, I always thought of her as a cold-heartless monster, but seeing her now, it proves that shes human, like all of us." Gray said with a smile on his face while Natsu's smirk disappeared and his face slowly turned into one of fury.

" _Do you think this is a time to smile? Do you think this is a time to admit how you think about a person? No it isn't! ITS THE TIME TO TREMBLE IN FEAR, AND BOW BEFORE ME!"_ Natsu said through gritted teeth as he increased his magic power causing Gray, Elfman, Lucy, and Erza to scream out in pain.

"GAHH!" the 4 shouted simultaneously, with pain visible in their shouts.

By now citizens all around Natsu along with the Train Conductors, they were all forced to the ground or against the walls, while they too screamed out in pain. Then Natsu heard shouts coming from the distance while he tched saying, "The Rune Knights are here, be thankful that you didn't die today." then Natsu disappeared in a wisp of black space.

The 4 along with the civilians and the Train Conductors all got up and groaned in pain as the 4 entered the train.

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Chamber, Year x784:**

"So you have come, Salamander." the 1st man said as he bowed saying again, "I shall introduce myself now, my name is Astarot Drago, I go by the alias as Fire Dragon Priest.".

"Hmm mm, so why would beings like Dragon Priest wish to meet me?" Natsu asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Before we answer that, I shall introduce myself as well." the 2nd man said as he too bowed.

"My name is Fraenar Herensuge, I go by the alias of Quake Dragon Priest." the now identified 2nd man or Fraenar said.

The 3rd man then bowed as he said, "My name is Uther Vasuki, I go by the alias of Destruction Dragon Priest.".

"All 3 of you are Dragon Priests, huh? Intriguing so, what do you want with me?" Natsu asked.

"We are the 3 remaining Dragon Priest throughout the entire world, we all became so powerful centuries ago, that we have gained immortality." Fraenar answered.

"Explains why you came back from the dead." Natsu replied.

The thing that Natsu noticed was that the 3 men were wearing masks, along with robes which represented their elements as hoods covered their faces, but fuck it nobody gives a damn what their wearing, right? They could all be naked and nobody would give a fuck.

"400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War, we were priests who gave our freedom to Dragons and we bowed before them, worshiped them as we gained the alias of Dragon Priest, along with a Dragon's respectful element." Astarot said.

"During that time, we fought alongside the Dragons who sided with humans as we are the only survivors of the war, but some Dragons also survived it." as Uther continued on Astarot's explanation.

"Then before we knew it, centuries pasted by, then we discovered you, we know what kind of magic you use, and about your proclamation of being a God. So, we beg you... PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US!" Uther finished.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu shouted with wide-eyes, but soon recovered as he coughed into his hand saying, "Fine, I shall take you under my care, but you have to prove yourselves. If you manage to prove yourselves, I will grant you the title of God Priest.".

"HAI!" the 3 said in unison while they began trying to prove themselves.

"Lets go outside, so we can demonstrate our power." Uther said.

The 3 nodded their heads in unison and followed Uther outside.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

"Now, time for demonstration." Uther said while he flicked his wrist and sent a massive vortex of red energy at a nearby mountain, once the red energy came in contact with the mountain a massive explosion engulfed the area. The shock waves were felt by Natsu who muttered, "This is quite something.".

"Hmm hmm hmm..." Uther chuckled under his breath.

"Now, time for me." Fraenar said while he walked past Uther and opened his mouth while nothing shot out of it, but soon the ground began shaking while it cracked as an invisible force shot from Fraenar's mouth and hit a tree, once the invisible force came in contact with the tree the entire forest fell over, like a gigantic giant had stomped all over the forest.

"Nice." Natsu muttered.

"My turn." Astarot said while he walked forward and stuck out his palm as blue-fire shot from his hand and it came in contact with Uther who was instantly vaporized.

"Oops, wrong way." Astarot said with a chuckle as Uther began reforming.

"Okay, this time I won't miss." Astarot said again, then he stuck out his palm again and muttered, " **Azure Demolition Palm.** " a massive torrent of blue-fire shot from Astarot's palm while it engulfed another forest in the distance as a gigantic pillar of blue-flames formed and incinerated the entire forest instantly.

"Intriguing, you 3 truly have proved your power to me. I shall deem you God Priest." Natsu said with a smirk as the 3 smiled under their masks.

* * *

 **Fiore, Train, Year x784:**

"Natsu... That bastard!" Gray said in anger as he slammed his fist against the window, cracking it.

"Gray! Calm down!" Erza said with a glare, but Gray wasn't affected by it while he argued, "BUT ERZA! ITS NATSU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! HE MADE...".

"Made me what?" Erza said with her glare hardening, Gray silenced himself as he glared at Erza and looked away muttering, "That bastard Natsu... When I see him, I'm going to whoop his ass and make him apologize to Erza.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6: Whoa, damn this one... Took 2 days to finish. XD Even though I hardly have any time on my hands. XD**

 **The 3 men are now introduced! Known as Dragon Priests, or named Astarot, Fraenar, and Uther. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you kindly leave a review please, because it makes me feel like people aren't enjoying it, and that's what really have made great stories get abandoned.**

 **I'm not saying my story is great, but I feel like I've been doing a good job. So thanks for taking your time on reading this. :).**

 **EDIT: I appreciate those who added this story to their favorites, and are following it! :D Makes me happy.**

 **NOTE: I appreciate those who left reviews and liked it. :) I re-read this, and it felt like I was saying that nobody left reviews on any of the chapters. God, I feel like an idiot. XD I have no idea if you guys or girls, thought this too. Lol.**

 **EDIT 2: You don't have to leave a review if you want, I'm still gonna update no matter what, FOR THE SAKE OF THOSE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! Fuck me, I should really think this through instead of having to edit 500 times.**


	7. Eisenwald

**Chapter 7: Eisenwald**

 **I'm not quite fond of writing the Eisenwald over again, because this is practically like... I don't know the 2nd time I've written it. Gets quite boring. Lol. So prepare for a rushed, or somewhat rushed Eisenwald. In one chapter.**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and follows! :D Smiley Face... I'm so lonely... Meh, fuck it. I like being lonely anyways, gives me more time to po-I mean...**

* * *

 **Fiore, Train, Year x784:**

"Are we there yet?" Elfman asked impatiently while he tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, which annoyed Erza.

"Elfman, stop tapping your foot." Erza said with a glare.

"M-Man..." Elfman answered while he started having cold-sweat form on his body as Erza glared at him.

Gray was still staring outside the window, he was still pissed from before so he hasn't made any noise whatsoever.

"Gray."

Ignored.

"Gray...".

Ignored.

"GRAY!".

Still ignored.

"GRAY! SNAP OUT OF IT!".

 **SMACK!**

Its super effective! I-I mean Gray was slapped by Erza as he looked her way asking, "What?".

"I've called your name 4 times, and you didn't answer." Erza answered with her signature glare.

"Gomen, I've been thinking..." Gray said while he looked down at the ground.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"About, Natsu." Gray answered with a glare.

"Well, how about you stop glaring at the ground and tell us what your thinking." Erza said with a sigh.

"No..." Gray answered while he clenched both of his fists.

"Come on Gray! You can at least tell your nakama!" Lucy said with a comforting smile.

Gray smiled a bit when Lucy said that, saying, "Arigato, Lucy.".

"No problem!" Lucy said with her smile widening.

"I'm going to whoop Natsu's ass when we get back from this mission. I'll teach him the definition of Nakama and Family!" Gray said with a confident smile.

"..." silence came from Erza while Elfman and Lucy started a conversation with Gray.

" _How does Natsu know about the Tower?_ " Erza thought with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed while he rubbed his temple saying, "Somebody is talking about how fearful I am.".

"Ne, does anybody know how to play cards?" Fraenar asked.

"Nope." the 3 answered in unison.

"Ahh, okay I see." Fraenar said while nodding his head.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Train, Year x784:**

" _ **The train has now stopped, passengers whom need to stop here, please exit.**_ " came the conductor's voice.

"Ne, Erza. What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked as she got up and watched Erza grab her luggage, or in Lucy's case her gigantic luggage.

"Erza used a magic called **Re-Quip** it allows the user to equip weapons. They store the weapons in a pocket-space or whatever." Gray explained.

"Sugoi!" Lucy said in awe as the '3' got off the train.

* * *

With the trio...

"SHIT! WE FORGOT ELFMAN!" Gray shouted as Erza and Lucy stopped in their tracks.

"Nani?!" Erza asked as the train swooped past the 3 while they saw the sleeping-figure of Elfman.

"We gotta stop the train!" Erza said while she ran over to a conductor who asked, "Nani? Wh-GAH!" Erza had headbutted the conductor as she moved onto the next one.

* * *

With Elfman...

"Hmm? A true man doesn't oversleep." Elfman said while he rubbed his eyes and looked around asking, "Nani? Where are Gray and the others?".

Then the sliding-door opened revealing a man with black-hair which was tied into a pony-tail his eyes were closed as he walked in asking, "Excuse me, can I sit right here?".

"No problem." Elfman answered.

The man than noticed the Fairy Tail emblem on Elfman's neck as he slammed his foot into Elfman's face asking, "Ohhh? So your one of them Fairies? You know what we call trash like you? Flies! Puny flies!".

"Mmmphh. (You are not a true man.)" Elfman said with a muffled voice.

"What was that?" the man asked in confusion, literally.

"Mmmph. (You are not a true man.)" Elfman said again.

"Okay, okay, say that again?" the man asked as he took his foot off of Elfman's face.

"You are not a true, MAN!" Elfman shouted as he bolted upwards and landed an uppercut on the pony-tailed man.

"GAH!" Kageyama, oh wait I didn't introduce him yet. The man shouted in pain.

"As a true man! Tell me your name as I will defeat you because... I AM A MAN!" Elfman shouted in confidence.

"Heh, I don't wanna ruin my manliness. My name is Kageyama! Remember this name in the afterlife!" Kageyama answered as he lunged forward and shouted, " **KNUCKLE SHADOW!** " a fist made up of shadow appeared out of the ground and punched Elfman in the face, but Elfman quickly recovered.

" **Beast Arm: BLACK BULL!** " Elfman shouted while he transformed his right-arm into a bull's arm then he punched Kageyama in the face and sent him flying and crashing into the wall.

"BLEGH!" Kageyama said in pain as he collided with the wall and transformed into the shadows. Kageyama then appeared underneath Elfman and said, " **SHADOW OROCHI!** " multiple snakes made up of shadows were formed as they lunged at Elfman with Kageyama saying, "These shadows will chase you till the ends of the world!".

"THAT'S NOT MANLY!" Elfman shouted as he punched the shadow snakes one by one and destroyed them instantly.

"Nani?!" Kageyama asked. Then the train came to a stop as Elfman and Kageyama fell onto the ground.

Elfman got up and asked, "The train stopped?".

Then he saw Kageyama on the ground with a flute on the floor hearing him say, "Dammit! Erigor will kill me!" then Kageyama disappeared along with the flute which had a skull and 3 eyes on it.

"What... Was that?" Elfman asked again.

As Elfman heard Erza's voice say, "ELFMAN!".

"M-MAN!" Elfman answered while he jumped out of the train and went in the direction where Erza's voice came from.

* * *

With the trio... And Elfman.

"Elfman!" Gray and Lucy said in unison as Elfman ran over saying, "Where'd you guys go? That was not manly at all!".

"Gomen, Elfman. We forgot that you were on the train. Please hit me!" Erza said while she bowed down and awaited for Elfman to hit her.

"Its not manly to hit a woman!" Elfman answered.

Erza then stopped bowing as she said, "Lets go.".

"Hai." the trio said in unison.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest?, Year x784:**

"Go fish! Bitch!" Astarot said as he caught a fish out of the 'lake'.

"Nah, my fish is bigger." Fraenar said while he held up a fish which was easily 2x larger than Astarot's.

"Mine is the biggest among biggest!" Uther said while he too held up a fish, but it was 3x larger than Astarot's and Fraenar's combined.

"Nah, mine is the largest." Natsu said while holding up an unidentifiable fish?

"DUDE! THAT'S A HUMAN'S BODY!" the trio shouted in unison.

"What? Oh, the fuck did I get this from?!" Natsu asked while he stared at the body.

"This person must have been murdered here and thrown into the 'lake'." Uther answered.

"I see." Natsu replied, nodding his head.

"Man..." Fraenar grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing..." Fraenar answered with a sigh.

"Fraenar, stop being so gloomy." Uther said.

"I know, its just that I wanna fight somebody." Fraenar mumbled.

"I see. Then fight me, I haven't had a good fight in a while." Natsu said while Fraenar bolted upwards asking, "REALLY?!".

"Hell yeah! **Infinity God's Purging Rage!** " Natsu answered as gigantic torrent of black space engulfed the 3 and instantly vaporized them along with the 'landscape' underneath Natsu, which formed a 'gigantic' crater.

"Oh whoops, overdid it." Natsu said as the 3 began reforming.

"Ne, I wanna ask you guys something." Natsu said.

"What is it?" replied Astarot.

"Why are we fishing on a railroad?" asked Natsu.

"No idea, but there is a possibility of a abyss down there." answered Uther.

"I see, but I just destroyed the railings.".

"No problem, Fraenar just repaired it." answered Astarot.

"I see." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Then the 4 saw a man with white-hair and a scythe fly over them, soon hearing Fraenar ask, "Who was that?".

"No idea." the 3 answered in unison.

As the 3 said that, a car's engine was heard in the distance while they looked over asking, "What is that?".

"Its coming our way." Fraenar said as it got closer and closer to the 4.

* * *

With the 4...

"Oi, Erza slow down! Your gonna empty your magic container in no time if you keep up with this speed!" Gray said.

"No, I will not slow down, we must get the flute!" Erza snapped.

"G-Gomen.." Elfman said with bruises that littered his body.

"Hey, isn't there people on those tracks?" Gray asked.

"Ignore it, its probably your imagination." Erza answered.

Then 4 people came into view while Gray and Lucy shouted in unison, "OI! SLOW DOWN!".

"Hmm, people?" Erza asked with wide-eyes as the 4 were ran over.

"OH MY MAVIS! I THINK WE JUST KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!" Gray shouted.

* * *

With the other 4...

"EHHHHH?! THEY RAN US OVER?!" the 4 asked in disbelief.

As Natsu recovered first saying, "It must be them.".

"Them? Oh you mean that muscle-dude, blonde chick, perverted stripper, and red-haired that wears armor?" Fraenar asked.

Natsu merely nodded his head, which answered Fraenar's question.

"I'm going after them. You stay here. Or go back home, whatever." Natsu said as he disappeared in a flash of black.

"Lets go home and play cards." Uther said.

"But we don't know how to play it." Fraenar said.

"Make up our own rules." Astarot said.

The duo nodded their heads in unison and walked back home.

* * *

 **Fiore, Clover Town, Year x784:**

"That Kageyama bastard!" Gray said in anger, while he watched from behind the bushes as Kageyama had Lullaby close to his mouth along with Makarov who stood in front of him and patiently waiting for him to play a tune.

Kageyama then collapsed onto his knees muttering, "I can't do it...".

Makarov then said stuff, but it didn't go unheard by the group which hid behind the bushes as they smiled.

" **You pathetic humans, I should have released myself from the start!** " came Lullaby's voice as the eyes on the flute began glowing while Kageyama got up and took a step back asking, "Nani?!".

Soon Lullaby began growing in size as it revealed a wooden-monster saying again, " **Humans! I shall feed on your souls!** ".

"Don't falter! Charge forwards!" came a Rune Knight's voice which was leading an army of Rune Knights.

" **Don't interfere!** " Lullaby said while it shot a beam at a nearby mountain and put a gigantic hole in it, which made the Rune Knights run away like pussies.

"Forget what I said! Run! Run for your lives!" came the same voice while the other Rune Knights nodded in agreement and began running away.

" **Pathetic.** **Now, I will begin the feast!** " Lullaby said soon hearing Erza, Gray, and Elfman's voices say, "We won't let you!".

" **Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!** " Erza said as she re-quiped into her armor and pierced Lullaby with a dozen swords along with Gray who shouted.

" **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " a barrage of ice lances shot and pierced Lullaby, again.

" **BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL!** " Elfman shouted as he punched Lullaby in the face, making the Demon recoil slightly.

" **YOU MEDDLING PESTS!** " Lullaby shouted in anger as it began kicking the ground repeatedly, hoping to either kill one of them.

"YOU'LL KEEP ON MISSING! **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!** " Gray shouted while he created an ice-saucer which began spinning at tremendous speeds. Then the ice-saucer came in contact with Lullaby, shredding some of its woods off. Lullaby shouted.

" **ANNOYING!** " as Lullaby shot a beam of fire, which made a long trail of flames, Lullaby smirked slightly, if that were possible, but it noticed that the flames weren't consuming anything as it heard Gray's voice say.

" **Ice Make: Shield.** " once the flames cleared, it revealed a shield of ice which represented a flower or looked like one.

" **Nani?!** " Lullaby asked.

"Oi, oi. Let me join in on the fight." came Natsu's voice while he smirked as Gray got a pissed look on his face shouting, "NATSUUUU!".

"Save it for later, Gray." Natsu said while he glared at Gray and sent him flying and slamming against a tree.

"GAH!" Gray shouted in pain.

Makarov cocked an eyebrow at Natsu's doing as Natsu said, "Oi, Lullaby, prepare to die.".

After Natsu said that, the air's temperature began dropping along with black particles which began floating out of the ground and trees, practically everything, black particles were also floating out of the humans while Natsu released his magic pressure, causing the ground to shake and form a crater underneath and blowing the trees off its roots.

"What is this?!" Makarov asked in shock with wide-eyes.

"W-What...?" Erza asked at a lost for words.

"W-What kind of magic is this?" Lucy asked as she too was at a lost for words.

"P-Particles?" Gray asked while he winced a bit.

"I shall demonstrate my power, here and now." Natsu said with a cold-look on his face. While the crater underneath him got even bigger along with the roots from underground that began floating upwards. Natsu then stuck out his hand saying.

" **Infinity God's Universal Smite.** " the clouds above Lullaby turned pitch-black as it began swirling soon making it look like a cyclone while a hole formed in the center, soon a gigantic pillar of black space shot from the Heavens as Lullaby was engulfed in it.

" **AGHHHHH!** " Lullaby shouted in pain as it's wood or skin was slowly peeling off.

The impact of the pillar was so powerful that it threw everyone present off their feet excluding Natsu, they all began getting lifted off the grounds hearing Erza ask, "W-What kind of magic is this?!".

As Lullaby was slowly getting killed, the ground began cracking even more along with the Guild Master's meeting hall which was completely obliterated, along with the town, but no civilians were hurt, which completely pissed Natsu off. Once the pillar cleared, Lullaby was no longer present as in it's wake was massive crater. All everyone could do was stare in shock at Natsu's power even Makarov who normally would have said "You overdid it!" but he was a complete lost for words for he just saw Natsu's magic for the first time in his life, along with the other Guild Masters present as Erza, Lucy, Elfman, and Gray stared at shock at Natsu's demonstration of his power.

"You all have seen my magic now..." Natsu said with a venomous tone as he turned around.

"W-What kind of magic is that?!" Gray asked, still pissed off.

"Its called, **[God Slayer Magic]** ever heard of it?" Natsu answered with a smirk.

" **G-G-God S-Slayer M-Magic**?" Lucy asked as she asked again, "Y-You slay G-Gods with that magic?!".

"Of course I do..." Natsu answered with his smirk growing wider.

" **God Slayer Magic...** " Erza muttered under her breath with wide-eyes.

"A TRUE MAN!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu then walked forward as he leaned down in front of Erza and grabbed her chin as he lifted her head up with his hand asking.

"Fear me more?"

"..." silence came from Erza as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Answer me." Natsu demanded.

"No." Erza answered.

"No?" Natsu asked as he leaned in closer and whispered into Erza's ear.

" _I can make you fear me, by killing the one you hold dearly, or... I can take away a woman's prized possession, that is if you could call it one. I can steal your first kiss._ " Natsu whispered.

Erza's eyes widened as she thought, " _Kill the one I hold dearly... Or steal my first kiss?!_ ".

"..." silence came from Erza again as she was in deep thought.

" _Sooo, are you gonna answer me or not?_ " whispered Natsu.

"What are they talking about?" Gray muttered under his breath while he stripped down into his boxers.

"..." silence still came from Erza as everyone around watched the two with worried expressions.

" _Answer me, or else I will kill the one you hold dearly, steal your first kiss, and sell you as a sex-slave._ " Natsu whispered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Erza's eyes widened even more as she whispered back, " _Anything but that... Anything but selling me as a sex-slave._ ".

" _Ohhh? So you worry more about your dignity than your first kiss, and the one you hold dearly?_ " Natsu asked with a whisper.

"..." again silence came from the Titania, or Erza.

" _I worry about all of those things..._ " Erza answered.

"Fine then, have it your way." Natsu said as he stood up and began walking away hearing Gray shout, "OI, NATSU! I'M GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS! YOU DISGRACE!".

Natsu turned around with a glare as Gray got sent flying across Clover Town, but nobody did anything about it as they were still in shock at Natsu's power and magic.

But Makarov recovered, shouting, "THEY OVERDID IT!".

"NANI?!" asked the other Guild Masters while Makarov's soul floated out of his mouth as Erza grabbed Makarov's soulless body and began sprinting away with the others.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7: Eisenwald wrapped up in 1 go. Yep, the more serious arcs or whatever, will be around 5 to 6 parts. Or sometimes 4 parts. So yep!**

 **Thanks for reading, and arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following! :D Thanks.**

 **Next Chapter: ? Meh, fuck it I ain't gonna tell you the title. XD**


	8. Magic Council

**Chapter 8: Magic Council**

 **Here's chapter 8! I wonder what an Insane Asylum is like...**

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"Natsu, lets go on a mission, together." Erza said while she approached Natsu whom was sitting at the bar, and was completely dozing off.

"Huhhh?" Natsu asked while he looked in Erza's direction.

"Lets go on a mission together. Remember?" Erza answered.

"Nope." replied Natsu.

"Why aren't you using your usual routine, like pinning us all against the wall?" asked Lucy.

"Got bored of it. It was fun the couple 150,000 times, but it gets boring." answered Natsu.

"OI, SPACE PRICK! FIGHT ME!" Gray shouted, but was immediately flicked in the forehead by Natsu.

"The worst thing about showing you guys my magic, is that Ice Princess gave me a nickname." Natsu said with a sigh.

"So, are we going on a mission?" Erza asked.

"Hmm, sure." answered Natsu while he stood up, saying again, "Don't forget what I said, you tell me about your past.".

Erza was reluctance, but she soon nodded her head in agreement.

" _Good, nah never mind I change my mind. How about you order me a strawberry cake?_ " whispered Natsu.

"Fine..." Erza answered while she thought, " _MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!_ ".

"I know what your thinking." said Natsu.

"You do?" asked Erza.

"Obviously. Your face gives it away." Natsu answered.

"It does?" Erza asked while she began putting rubbing her cheeks with her palms.

"Nope, but the way your rubbing you're cheeks is really kawaii." answered Natsu, " _Man, why can't everyone tremble in fear, bow before me, and pledge allegiance to me?_ _"_ thought Natsu.

Everybody in the guild hall was frozen in place, Macao dropped his mug, along with Wakaba, Makarov had booze pouring out of his mouth. Gray stopped in mid-air as he was extremely close to punching Reedus in the face. Reedus had stopped painting while he looked in Gray's direction.

"Oi! Did you just try to punch me?" Reedus asked.

"OBVIOUSLY! BUT FOR SOME REASON I'M FROZEN!" answered Gray with a yawn.

Soon everyone began falling asleep, one by one excluding Makarov, Laxus, and Natsu.

"B-Bastard..." Gray said while he collapsed onto the ground asleep.

"W-What is this?" asked Lucy as she too collapsed onto the ground asleep.

"Mystogan..." Makarov said in a drowsy voice.

"Natsu!" came Happy's voice while he flew in through the door saying, "Aye sir! I didn't fall asleep this time!".

"Good for you." Natsu said in a casual tone, eating a porkchop from the bar.

Mystogan had walked into the guild hall while he had his usual staffs on his back, while he approached Natsu saying, "Hello, Natsu.".

"Yo, whats up Mystogan!" Natsu said in a cheerful tone.

Mystogan cocked an eyebrow under his mask asking, "Why are you always cheerful around me?".

Natsu smirked as he stood up and whispered, " _Because, you aren't from this world. So that means you aren't Human, Demons, Gods, Wildlife, and Nature in my dictionary._ ".

Mystogan's eyes widened while he stared at Natsu.

"Oh come on Mystogan! You know that I'm not cheerful at all." said Natsu with a venomous tone, which practically made Mystogan sigh in relief muttering, " _Good ol' Natsu._ ".

Mystogan walked over to the Request Board and plucked off a job saying, "I'll be going on this job.".

Makarov nodded his head in approval as Mystogan proceeded to walk out of the guild hall hearing Makarov say, "Mystogan... Please undo the spell.".

"Hai, 3... 2... 1..." answered Mystogan while his figure disappeared into the bright-light.

"GAH! MYSTOGAN!" Gray shouted in anger as he bolted upwards.

"Who is this Mystogan person?" asked Lucy while she rubbed her eyes.

"He's a candidate for one of the strongest mages in the guild. So an S-Class mage to be exact, and nobody knows what he looks like. Only Natsu, and Master know what he looks like." answered Gray.

"I know what he looks like." came a voice from the 2nd floor. While it revealed a man who had blonde-hair with a lightning shaped scar on his right-eye.

"Laxus!" Droy said.

"Laxus?" asked Lucy.

"Another candidate for the strongest mage in the guild. So he is also a S-Class mage, known as Laxus." answered Gray with a sigh.

"AYE! I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP!" Happy said.

"Pff, yeah right. Nice try Happy." Gray said while he chuckled a bit.

"I hate to point this out, but that cat did stay up the entire time." came Laxus's voice from the 2nd floor.

Macao, Wakaba, and Gray spat out their drinks as they shouted in unison, "EHHHHHH?!".

"Ehhhh?" Natsu asked clearly confused at what they were talking about, but he shrugged it off and began scratching his back.

Then Natsu looked in Erza's direction and saw her eating a strawberry cake, Natsu soon got an evil smirk on his face, thinking.

" _Oh yeah, I can just sell her as a sex-slave for the jewels... Thing is... How am I going to do it? She would definitely be priced at a high price. I estimate around 100 million jewels for her body... Okay that is a little too much. Just to fondle her breasts... I estimate around 50 thousand jewels... Seriously, this shit is overpriced. But fuck it, I'll make some more jewels at least. Sex-slave... Sex-slave... Hmmm, no one exactly comes to mind. OH I KNOW GRAY! Noooo, wait... I ran into a guy earlier who predicted Gray's future he said something about having troubles in the future with water and woman... Most likely... Yeahhhh, its definitely Juvia from Phantom Lord... I almost feel bad for Gray. Oh wait, I don't. Hahaha. Wait why would Juvia give Droopy Eyes trouble in the future? Is something going to happen to Phantom Lord? Because, I know the Element Four quite well... Don't ask me how. I just saved Sol from getting raped by crazy woman... They don't know I'm in Fairy Tail though, because Phantom Lord is one of Fairy Tail's rival guilds. They are rivals, aren't they? Screw it, I've been thinking too much. Alright back on topic mind, wait... Why am I think-... Forget it this is too complicated. Now, how am I going to sell Erza as a sex-slave. Or... Should I make her my own? Nah, forget it I ain't interested in that kind of shit. Besides, I'm not fond of humans, but... Seriously, why does she wear armor anyways? Its not normal to wear armor everywhere you go, besides doesn't it get hot in there? I'm surprised she isn't sweating a single drop, and how she can eat that many strawberry cakes._ ".

But Natsu's long thought was broken by Erza who said, "Natsu!".

"Huh, what?" asked Natsu with a glare as he looked up and saw Erza standing in front of him, while he sat down at a table.

"Lets go on a mission." Erza answered with a smile.

"Uh huh, a mission to sell you as a sex-slave..." Natsu said while his mind wandered elsewhere.

"W-W-What'd you just say?!" Erza asked with a tint of pink visible on her cheeks.

"Huh? What'd I say?" asked Natsu.

"Y-You said that you we were going on a mission to sell me as a sex-slave..." answered Erza in a voice which only Natsu could hear.

"Okay." replied Natsu with a straight face.

"Its not like the mighty Titania to stutter." said Natsu.

"O-Oh really?" asked Erza, but just got a nod out of Natsu.

"What mission is it?" asked Natsu with a black aura surrounding him. Which caused everyone in the guild hall to form cold-sweat on their bodies.

"Before we do the mission, Natsu. Fight me." Erza demanded.

"EHHHH?! ERZA WANTS TO FIGHT NATSUUUU?!" asked the entire guild in unison, but Natsu merely sighed answering.

"Your wish is fulfilled. Outside. Now.".

Erza nodded her head and proceeded to walk outside of the guild hall while guild members curiously walked outside to watch the fight unfold itself.

" _Ne, who do you think is going to win?_ " whispered Wakaba to Macao.

" _No idea._ " Macao whispered back.

Wakaba nodded his head in reply.

"Place you're bets!" announced Makarov while Mirajane began tallying the bets. Natsu had gotten all of it, while Erza. It was quite unusual, she didn't get any bets at all. Because most of the time when Gray would challenge her. All the bets went to her.

"Natsu, I'm going to beat you right here, and right now!" Erza said with determination visible in her voice.

"Okay, Gildarts style." Natsu grumbled under his breath with a bored expression on his face.

"Okay, on the count of 3! The fight will begin!" announced Makarov.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!".

Erza re-quiped into her **Black Wing Armor** and flew at Natsu, she attempted to land a couple of hits. But was immediately punched in the jaw by Natsu who said, "Boring. Weak. Pathetic. Fly." a pillar of black space shot from the ground as it came in contact with Erza. Which sent her spiraling into the sky, soon Erza landed on the ground unconscious.

"S-S-So easily..." everybody said in unison.

"I win. So, what were the bets?" asked Natsu.

"Um, 96-0." Mirajane answered with her usual smile.

"Okay." Natsu said while he released some of his magic power which threw everyone against the walls of the building, or across Magnolia hearing Natsu say, "Had to make a pathway. You guys were in the way.".

"..." silence came from the guild members who had blank expressions on their faces while thinking, " _Totally knew this was going to happen... Totally knew..._ ".

* * *

With Natsu...

"Oh, I didn't get to see the job that me and Erza were gonna take." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Natsu-kun, am I right?" a feminine voice said from behind Natsu whom turned around asking, "Who the hell are you?".

The women had long dark-purple hair and brown-eyes, Natsu continued to glare at the asking again, "Well, are you gonna answer my question or not? Or do you want me to pummel you?".

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, I work for the council as we need to speak to you." Ultear answered while bowing.

"Tch, the hell does the council want with me? Didn't I already tell them that I don't wanna become one of them?" Natsu asked.

"It isn't about that, Natsu-kun. The council wishes to speak to you in person. Its about the incident in Clover Town." answered Ultear.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm outta here." Natsu said while waving good bye as he walked away hearing Ultear say, "Wait! Natsu-kun, come back! You mustn't deny this request. Or command!".

"The council be damned." Natsu replied still walking away in the distance.

"I'll have to take you back by force then!" Ultear said as she began charging at Natsu whom turned around saying with a glare, "Fuck off." Ultear was then sent tumbling and crashing through buildings in Magnolia as each crash caused her to let out a scream of pain.

"W-What was that?" Ultear asked while she winced, Ultear struggled to get up, but she managed to do so. Standing up Ultear continued to chase Natsu. But like last time, Natsu glared at her again, but this time it was more powerful than the first time as Ultear was sent flying through Magnolia hearing Natsu say.

"Stop following me, if you continue. I will kill you and hide your body so that the council can't find it.".

Ultear gulped at Natsu's statement, but soon got up and began limping her way towards him. But Natsu was already out of sight as she sighed muttering, "Guess Erza Scarlet will do.".

* * *

With Erza...

"Where am I?" asked Erza as she woke up in the infirmary hearing Makarov answer.

"You're in the infirmary. When you were unconscious after the fight with Natsu. We all got worried because we tried to wake you up several times, so we carried you to the infirmary and had Mira tend to your injuries." answered Makarov.

"I-I see. Where is Mira? I wanna thank her." replied Erza.

"She's at the usual spot, working at the bar." answered Makarov.

"I see." replied Erza.

"Erza! You have a visitor." came Mirajane's voice.

"Let the visitor in." Makarov said while he nodded his head at Erza and exited the infirmary.

Once Makarov had exited the infirmary a beautiful woman with long purple-hair and brown-eyes walked in asking, "Are you Erza Scarlet?".

Erza nodded her head.

"Well, I am Ultear Milkovich of the Magic Council, and the council wishes to speak to you, thus your under arrest.".

"N-Nani?" Erza asked.

"No complaints, your coming with me." Ultear said while she dragged Erza out of bed whom winced at her injuries.

* * *

The Guild Hall...

"Where are you taking me?!" resounded Erza's voice hearing Ultear answer, "The Magic Council. You heard me the first time.".

"Oi! Where are you taking Erza too!?" Gray asked.

"The Magic Council, Erza Scarlet here is hereby arrested by the Magic Council as they wish to speak to her." Ultear answered.

"A-Arrested?!" everyone asked in unison. Ultear merely nodded her head, which answered their questions as she dragged Erza out of the guild hall. Once Ultear exited the guild hall and disappeared from sight. Gray snapped asking Makarov.

"Master! What the hell?! Why didn't you do anything to stop Erza from getting arrested?!".

"Because, it'll make us on even badder terms with the Magic Council. Besides Erza will be alright after she is the 'Titania' after all. So she can take care of her self." Makarov answered, but on the inside he was dead-worried about Erza.

* * *

Outside of the Guild Hall...

Natsu was trekking around Magnolia with a bored-aura surrounding him as he heard Erza's protests.

"Why are you arresting me?! What'd I ever do?!".

"The destruction of Clover Town." came Ultear's voice.

"I didn't do that.".

"Doesn't matter. Council's orders.".

Natsu heard Erza sigh as she said, "Fine, I will go.".

"Good." came Ultear's voice.

"So, she decided to arrest Erza instead?" asked Natsu, but he shrugged it off and went to a nearby restaurant muttering, "Man, I'm quite famished, haven't eaten that much today. Lets go Happy.".

"Aye sir!" came Happy's voice, asking, "Ne, Natsuuu! Can I get a fish?".

"Order it yourself from this restaurant.".

"Aye sir!".

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

"Erza Scarlet, you are hereby charged for destroying the town of Clover." came one of the council men's voice.

Erza nodded her head in understanding hearing another one say, "You will be put in prison for a couple of days.".

"Nani?" muttered Erza. But she nodded her head in understanding again.

"Now. Go." the council men ordered as Erza was brought to a prison cell.

Erza was brought to her prison cell as she walked inside, and heard the cell-door lock with a click. She turned around and saw Jellal standing in front of the cell-door asking, "Erza, why are you in here?".

"Supposedly, I got accused of destroying a town. Even though it wasn't me." answered Erza with a sigh, but she soon smiled asking, "So, how have you been, Jellal?".

"I've been fine. Working for the council is tiring, and being a Wizard Saint is even more tiring, but I have my assistant named Ultear. She really is a help." answered Jellal.

"You must be really tired out of then, if working for the Magic Council is tiring." Erza said with a smile.

"You bet its tiring. Everyday when I return. I'm aching all over." Jellal answered with a chuckle.

"How is Simon doing? asked Erza.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He lives with me at my house, doesn't really have a job. Nor does he have a guild. So I'm sheltering him for now." answered Jellal.

"That's good to hear, and Millianna?".

"She joined a guild called Mermaid Heel.".

"She did?! That's quite surprising." Erza said with wide-eyes.

"You know it. When I first heard the news. I couldn't believe that she would join a guild." Jellal replied with a loud chuckle.

"Oops! I gotta go now Erza. It was nice talking to you again!" Jellal said while he ran away, waving Erza good-bye, whom waved back with a bright smile.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Man, that food really hit the spot." Natsu said while he patted his stomach.

"Aye sir! Their fish was delicious!" Happy said.

"Ne, Happy. Wanna go on another SSS-Class mission? I won't take no for an answer." Natsu demanded with a glare.

"A-A-A-AYE SIR!" Happy stuttered out in fear.

Then the duo walked back to the guild.

* * *

At the guild...

Natsu had slammed the doors open and began walking towards the stairs to the 2nd floor. Soon hearing Makarov announce, "I just received a message from the Magic Council that their will be keeping Erza in prison for a couple of days.".

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Gray shouted in anger while many other guild members nodded in agreement.

Natsu ignored them well he proceeded up to the 2nd floor, only to be met by Laxus who smirked cockily asking, "Going on another mission?".

"Obviously, I gotta do something to quench my thirst for fighting, and killing.".

Laxus didn't hear the killing part while his smirk grew wider asking, "So, who do you think is going to become the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?".

"Don't know, and don't give a single fuck." answered Natsu while he plucked a SSS-Class job off the board and muttered, "812,000,000 jewels for subduing an entire nation that is going against the Emperor... Been available for 8 centuries. Oh, there is an updated line here... Lets see. This war is still going on. For 8 centuries continuously non-stop. The war is still ravaging on. Location in the country of Nagendra. Hmph, a country where Dragons used to swarm everywhere? Intriguing..." Natsu then walked down to the 1st floor and laid the job request on the bar counter.

"I'll be taking this job.".

"Hai." Mirajane said while she watched Natsu walk out of the guild hall.

" _A country which Dragons used to swarm everywhere... It... Sounds phenomenal..._ " thought Natsu with a sadistic smirk on his face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8: I got nothing to say. Just that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to thank those who added this to their favorites and are following.**

 **Bye-bye! See you next chapter.**


	9. Nagendra & Galuna Island

**Chapter 9: Nagendra & Galuna Island**

 **Here's chapter 9! :P.**

 **This chapter will be Galuna Island and Natsu's mission.**

 **My story called Ankhseram is up for adoption, so PM me if you wanna adopt it and continue it. Hell even finish it. The person who PM's me first, adopts the story.**

 **P.S: I just changed the description of the story, so I might already have a PM by the time this chapter is posted... But that doesn't mean you can't PM me still. Besides, its been about 12 hours, and I still don't have a single PM. XD**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

"So, how long do you think it'll take us to reach Nagendra?" asked Natsu.

"Aye sir!" answered Happy.

"That's not a proper answer." replied Natsu.

"Aye sir!".

"Urusai.".

"A-A-AYE SIR!".

"So, a country that used to be swarmed by Dragons. I wonder if there is any Dragons left there." Natsu said out loud.

"Aye.".

"There's a sign that said we are now leaving Fiore." Natsu pointed out.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy.

* * *

 **Nagendra, Capitol City, Year x784:**

"Holy Mard Geer's puny dick! Look at this city!" Natsu said in awe.

"Aye sir! But, I heard battle cries." replied Happy.

"I do too." Natsu replied back.

The city had many destroyed buildings, the empire was nearly torn in half, fire littered the city. Corpses decorated the ground. Dry blood painted the city, but there was something unusual...

"Dragons are circling the city..." Natsu said.

"Aye?" Happy said while he stared at the Dragons circling around the city as one Dragon unleashed a breath attack and obliterated half of the city.

"Why are there Dragons circling the city?!" asked Natsu.

"That's what I wanna know." answered Happy.

"Wait, there's more Dragons coming from the opposite side, Natsuuu! I'm scared!" Happy said while he hid behind Natsu and began cowering.

"Dragons from the opposite sides?!" asked Natsu while more than a dozen Dragons swarmed over the duo, each flap of a wing blew away part of the forest that Natsu and Happy were in. While they watched the battle unfold.

Dragons... Dragons were fighting each other. Their breath attacks littered the city, other Dragons tore their fellow Dragons in half. Liters of blood poured over the city like a storm. Until Natsu finally realized...

"This is a city of... Dragons..." said Natsu with wide-eyes along with Happy.

"Natsuuu! I wanna ask you something!" exclaimed Happy.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"What if I told you I shit myself?" asked Happy.

"Then I would tell you to eat your shit." answered Natsu.

"Natsuuu! I shit myself!" Happy said while his tail lifted upwards.

"Eat your own shit." replied Natsu with a sigh.

"I don't wanna! I'll only eat it if it taste like fish!" Happy said while he began running around in circles.

"It taste like fish." Natsu said.

"REALLY?!" asked Happy. Natsu nodded his head while Happy excitedly ran over to the trail of shit and began devouring it. Soon Happy vomited it out saying with tears streaming down his face.

"NATSUUUUU! THIS TASTE NOTHING LIKE FIIIISH!".

"I know." answered Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Master! A S-Class job is gone from the 2nd floor!" Mirajane announced to Makarov who asked, "Are you sure it wasn't Natsu who took it?".

"No! Natsu took an SSS-Class job several hours ago. This one was just taken now!" answered Mirajane.

Makarov spat out his booze asking, "Who took it?!".

"I saw Gray come up here and take it." answered Laxus with his usual cocky smirk visible on his face.

"Gray?! Laxus! Why didn't you stop him!?" asked Makarov.

"How was I suppose to know that was Gray? It could have been Happy or something." Laxus answered.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GRAY AND HAPPY?!" asked Makarov in disbelief.

"I don't know." answered Laxus.

"Master! We have to get them to come back! They aren't S-Class mages yet. So they'll get killed!" Mirajane said in a worried tone.

And probably right on cue, the doors slammed open revealing Erza while Makarov said, "We'll have Erza get Gray back.".

Erza looked over and asked, "Who do you want me to get back, Master?".

"Gray, he took a S-Class job without permission." answered Makarov.

Erza's eyes went wide while she said, "No worries, I'll bring him back here and make sure he gets his punishment.".

* * *

With Gray and Lucy...

"Why do I have to go with you?!" asked Lucy.

"Don't you want that new Gate Key?" Gray asked while the duo tried finding a boat to take them to Galuna Island.

"Of course I want it! But we took an S-Class mission without permission!" answered Lucy.

"Well, too bad then!" Gray said while he soon asked a boatman to take them to Galuna Island, but the man's reply was.

"That cursed island? Do you think I'm outta my mind? I ain't taking you anywhere!".

Gray sighed while Lucy let out a breath of relief.

* * *

 **Nagendra, Capitol City, Year x784:**

"Dragons! Dragons! What a marvelous sight!" Natsu said in awe.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy.

"I wonder if **[God Slayer Magic]** can slay Dragons, because this magic is stronger than **[Dragon Slayer Magic]** " said Natsu.

"LETS TEST IT OUT!" shouted Natsu while he stuck out his hand.

" **INFINITY GOD'S CATACL-BLAH!** " Natsu was interrupted by Happy who smacked him in the face shouting.

"NATSUUUU! DON'T USE THAT MOVE! YOU'LL DESTROY ABOUT ONE-FOURTHS OF THE WORLD!".

"Why not?" asked Natsu who rubbed his face.

"Because, your probably gonna wipe out all the wizards off the globe with that single attack, and you'll be the only wizard left." answered Happy.

"Then can I use this?" asked Natsu who engulfed his finger in black space and shot it at a Dragon, when it came in contact with the Dragon. It made the Dragon recoil slightly from the small attack.

"Wow, weaker than I expected. Guess 8 centuries of fighting really worn them out. Hey, I can tell if their at their full-power or not." exclaimed Natsu.

"Natsuuu! Just use your rage or something!" Happy said.

"Fine. **Fire Devil's RAGE!** " a vortex of hellfire shot out of Natsu's mouth which engulfed dozens of Dragons and charred their scales slightly. Once the flames cleared the Dragons looked in Natsu's direction, with annoyance visible on their faces. Soon the Dragons began charging at Natsu whom had a smirk on his face.

"Come get me!" demanded Natsu.

The Dragons let out a roar, not a breath attack, but a regular roar which blew away the entire forest, and destroyed thousands of buildings in the city beneath them. Then the air began turning misty along with the humidity rising, the temperature went up to the extreme. The Dragons were unleashing their breath attacks as they unleashed it one by one. With each breath attack colliding with Natsu and engulfing him in flames, ice, hell even shadows.

Natsu was thrown backwards while he tumbled down the hill and also had an unusual smirk on his face.

"Dragons, you are about to get a beating..." muttered Natsu.

Natsu then stopped tumbling down the hill while he stood up and opened up a re-quip space muttering, "Good thing I learnt this magic the first time I went on a SSS-Class mission...".

As he pulled out a onyx sword from the re-quip space. The sword had ancient symbols written on the blade, while the blade had a red-aura surrounding the blade as the handle had a white-aura surrounding it, soon the aura intensified as Natsu said.

" **Unleash, Heaven Splitter!** " Natsu swung the sword forwards and sent a trail of red energy at one of the Dragons, once the energy came in contact with the Dragon, the Dragon was split in half while its guts and blood spewed everywhere. Natsu then swung the sword in an X formation and sent a X shaped slash at 2 Dragons and instantly sliced them in half just like the previous Dragon.

"A sword imbued with **[Dragon Slayer Magic]** and **[God Slayer Magic]** a truly frightening sword indeed." muttered Natsu while his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

Then Natsu charged forwards at the Dragons while he sliced one of the Dragon's scales and caused blood to pour out of the wound as he dodged a slash from another Dragon whom was behind him, while Natsu spun around and unleashed a breath attack in the Dragon's face and sent it hurling backwards. Natus then was slashed across the chest and sent flying against a tree while blood poured from his wound soon saying.

"Impressive, to be able to wound me like this.".

As Natsu began closing his wound with fire and charged forwards while he slashed his sword downwards.

" **Almighty Heavens, I split thee, to call upon the Shower of Hell!** ".

While Natsu slashed his sword downwards the Heavens split in half as the sky began darkening to a lava-ish color and began showering meteors which were made out of lava. The Dragons charged forwards at Natsu and unleashed their breaths attacks as another Dragon appeared behind Natsu and attempted to slash him with it's claw. But Natsu effectively blocked the claw and countered the Dragon's breath attack with his own as he disappeared and reappeared above the Dragons saying.

" **DRAGON'S SLICING CLAW!** "

Natsu sent a barrage of flying sword attacks at the Dragon's below. When the smoke cleared the Dragons were bloodied and bruised as Natsu landed on the ground.

" **INFINITY GOD'S PURGING RAGE!** " shouted Natsu as a massive torrent of black space shot at the Dragons and engulfed them whole. Once the darkness cleared, the Dragons were longer there while Natsu looked up and saw them in the sky.

One of the Dragons in the sky flew downwards at blinding speeds and landed in front of Natsu, which caused a tremendous shock wave. The Dragon began lashing out at Natsu while the other Dragons above were preparing their breath attacks.

Natsu continued to dodge the Dragon's claws while he continued to look up and said, " **Infinity God's Divine Rage!** ".

A torrent of black space mixed with white shot upwards at the Dragons whom were still preparing their breath attacks, the Dragons quickly dodged the attack. But it had caused an interruption in their preparation for their roars, so it had to be redone. Natsu smirked slightly while he looked back at the Dragon in front of him and began swinging his sword at blinding speeds. Once Natsu was done swinging his sword he disappeared and reappeared behind the Dragon.

" **Hell's Deathly Burst.** ".

Then sword wounds appeared all over the Dragon's body as red-flames exploded from the inside of the Dragon, guts and blood spewed everywhere, which littered the ground of its coppery smell. Natsu then looked up again as his eyes widened, he saw dozens and dozens of Dragons approaching towards him while they grouped up with the ones that he currently was fighting with right now.

All of the Dragons began preparing their roars as there was a total of 64 Dragons. Seconds passed as the Dragons were finished preparing their roars and unleashed it at Natsu who took the attack head-on hearing Happy shout.

"NATSUUUUU!".

The thing Happy didn't notice, was that Natsu had had a smirk on his face the entire time fighting...

* * *

 **Fiore, Galuna Island, Year x784:**

"Lucy, did you know where that guy went?" asked Gray while he rubbed his head.

"No, he just randomly vanished then I remember a wave hitting us." answered Lucy as she too rubbed her head.

Then the 2 began walking on a trail which led to a village's gates. Lucy looked up and saw a man on top whom asked.

"What brings you here?".

"We accepted the job request you guys sent out! We're from Fairy Tail!" answered Gray.

"Fairy Tail? To think that they would accept this request... Okay, show me your marks so that I can confirm that you are from Fairy Tail!" the man commanded.

Lucy showed the mark on her right-hand to the man while Gray unconsciously stripped which revealed his mark on his right-bicep.

Once the man confirmed it, he let the duo in as they walked into the village, and gasped at what they saw.

"W-W-What the hell?" asked Gray.

"We turn into Demons whenever the moon is out. So destroy the moon!" explained the old-man.

"D-DESTROY THE MOON?!" asked Lucy in shock.

The man merely nodded his head, which answered Lucy's question.

"There's something wrong with the moon..." pointed out Gray.

"Its for some odd reason, the moon is purple.. And the sky is split in half..." finished Gray.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9: Yeah, short chapter. I really gotta go do something. So gomen for the short chapter. Next one will be the usual length. :D**


	10. Nagendra & Galuna Island 2

**Chapter 10: Hagendra & Galuna Island 2**

 **Here's chapter 10!**

 **laxusdreyar2324: XD this was AMAZING! Why is the sky splitting in the end?! I WANT TO KNOW! Thanks for updating a lot I love you Akuhei Hotaru-sensei!**

 **Me: :) I love you too laxusdreyar-san. (No homo)**

 **(Take 9!) Oh yeah I forgot to mention like 9 chapters back that the Romance will develop slowly, because it would be sorta creepy if they just met and fucked right away... I mean I wouldn't mind if that happened to me in real li-(CUT!)**

 **I ship Max x Broom. Lol.**

* * *

 **Nagendra, Capitol City, Year x784:**

"NATSUUUUUU!" shouted Happy with tears streaming down his face.

As the roars collided with Natsu a massive explosion engulfed the entire capitol city. Once the explosion cleared the entire city was gone, and what was left in its wake was a meteor-sized crater. The Dragons began circling the crater as a pillar of red light formed.

"I am going to use this move... HAPPY!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye?" asked Happy while he was overjoyed that Natsu was still alive.

"I'M GOING TO USE 'THAT'!" replied Natsu.

"T-THAT?!" asked Happy while he flew backwards.

"YES! NOW GET AWAY FROM HERE! NOW!" demanded Natsu.

"A-A-AYE SIR!" replied Happy while he flew away at max-speed.

Once Natsu saw that Happy had disappeared from the distance, he began releasing some of his magic power as a small crater formed inside of the meteor-sized crater. A pillar of black-space shot up into the Heavens while Natsu took in a deep breath.

"With a swish of a sword..." muttered Natsu as he swung the sword downwards and split the Heavens, then a massive trail of black-space shot out at the Dragons and went straight at them at blinding speeds.

The massive trail of black-space left nothing in it's wake. It sucked in rubble, blood, guts, glass, and everything. It was just like a black hole. Unfortunately the Dragons attempted to dodge it, but it was futile it just sucked them right on in.

" **Trail of Black...** A move that will continue on until the world is destroyed... A world destroying move indeed..." muttered Natsu.

The trail of black kept on continuing, every time a Dragon would attempt to dodge it, they would get sucked into the darkness.

God of Destruction is this move's middle name... soon... the country of Nagendra... was wiped off the face of the planet...

* * *

 **Fiore, Galuna Island, Year x784:**

"S-S-Seriously?! The sky is split in half?!" asked Lucy while she looked up into the sky along with the others.

"W-What is going on?!" asked Gray while he was in utter shock.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" the old man pointed out while everyone looked to the North and saw a massive trail of black coming right at them.

"EVERYBODY! FIND SOMETHING TO DEFLECT THAT!" shouted Gray.

" **Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!** " said Lucy.

"AQUARIUS! DEFLECT THAT TRAIL OF BLACK!" shouted Lucy.

"Tch." replied Aquarius.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A TIME TO TCH?! THIS IS SERIOUS!" replied Lucy with anger visible in her voice. Which shocked Aquarius a little.

Aquarius then sighed as she threw a tsunami at the black trail and along with a big "RRRRRRAGHHHHH!".

Once the tsunami came in contact with the black trail it immediately got sucked into it, like nothing ever happened.

"NANI?!" asked Gray in shock, but Lucy and Aquarius were the most shocked of them all.

"W-What is that... Thing?!" asked Lucy while she took steps back in fear.

The black trail got closer and closer as it was sucking in the water from the ocean, and just left a dry-desert like area in it's wake. Soon the black trail came in contact with the island as everyone was engulfed in it...

 **SLAM! _A metallic sound resounded throughout the island..._**

 _"What... Was that sound?"_ thought Gray...

* * *

 **Formerly Nagendra, Former Capitol City, Year x784:**

"One country down..." muttered Natsu while he sat crisscross applesauce on the ground or inside the meteor-sized crater.

Then Natsu looked up and saw 3 Dragons circling up into the sky, he smirked a bit.

"Ohh? Still some left? Here, let me help you..." muttered Natsu while he outstretched his right-hand saying.

" **Infinity God's Black Hole.** " said Natsu as a black-vortex formed in the center of his hand and began sucking the trio of Dragons into it, whom began roaring.

Once the Dragons came in contact with the black hole, they were immediately shredded and had their blood pouring everywhere. Which soaked Natsu in it.

"This blood... Is warm..." said Natsu while he looked at himself.

Soon Natsu brought his right-hand up to his face and began licking the blood off. His eyes went wide muttering.

"I-It taste like... Their respectful elements... I wonder if a hint of sugar will make it taste better."

Then Natsu began adding sugar to the blood as he drank it, nodding his head, Natsu said, "Yes, yes, a hint of sugar makes blood taste a thousand times better.".

Natsu ignored the trails of black that were ravaging on throughout the world, he can practically feel it. So that meant he has full-control over it, but currently Natsu is letting it roam freely. He then looked up into the sky and saw that it was still split in half. While he looked back down at the ground and saw that the ground had been reformed into a giant canyon from the battle with the Dragons.

"NATSUUUU!" came Happy's voice while he looked over in his direction.

"Happy." muttered Natsu while Happy appeared in front of him and began dancing around.

"Natsuuu! I caught fish!" said Happy.

"Good for you." replied Natsu while Happy began devouring the fish he had.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"The skies are split in half..." Makarov said while he looked up into the sky.

"Whats causing it to be?" asked Mirajane while she gave Makarov a drink.

"No idea..." answered Makarov as he took a sip from his drink.

"Sugoi! The sky looks weird when its split in half." said Jet and Droy in unison.

"Its funny though, the two sides that are split, are pitch-black while the center of the split is white..." Macao pointed out while Reedus was painting a picture behind him.

"Yeah, that is strange..." agreed Wakaba.

"MAX! GET THAT BROOM OUTTA YOUR ASS!" shouted Wakaba, which made Max jump 4 feet into the air as he pulled the broom out.

* * *

 **Fiore, Galuna Island, Year x784:**

 **GASP! Panting...**

"I came just in time..." a certain red-head's voice said while she carried a unconscious Gray and Lucy in between her arms.

"That *pant* trail of black... It obliterated half the island... Along with the villagers..." Erza muttered in shock.

Erza's eyes widened even more when she looked into the sky.

"T-T-The sky is split in half?" she stuttered out as her legs were trembling from anger, and she wanted to find out who or what caused the trail of black.

"W-Where am I?" Gray said as he was now conscious, then he looked up.

"E-Erza!" said Gray with wide-eyes.

"W-Where are the villagers?! What happened to half of the island?!" asked Gray while he stood up, but collapsed to his knee immediately.

"Gray! You must stay down, you were heavily injured." Erza said with a worried tone.

Gray wanted to stand up and he wanted to see if the villagers were alright, but his legs gave out on him as he collapsed onto his ass with a thud and laid down onto the cold-hard ground. Gray looked at his legs and saw that both of them were heavily bruised and had cuts all over it, blood poured out like a fountain. While he sighed and ignored the pain he felt in both of his legs and arms.

Lucy slowly woke up as she looked up and saw Erza, her eyes widened while she tried to stand up, but her legs also gave out. But that didn't stop her, she crawled her way to the obliterated half of the island, while she ignored Erza who was telling her to stop moving or else her injuries will get worse. Moving, Lucy kept on moving until finally she reached a dead-end as her eyes widened even more. The ocean was red. It had the body parts of the villagers, their heads floated in the ocean with shocked expressions on them. Lucy gagged at the sight with vomit threatening to shoot out of her mouth, but she swallowed it back down and stared at the dreadful sight.

"W-Who would do such a t-thing?" asked Lucy as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't even known the villagers, but she mourned for them like they were friends for a long time. Lucy was in pain, not the one she was feeling from her legs and arms. She felt pain in her heart at seeing the innocent villagers torn into pieces with their blood, guts, and body parts littering the ocean.

Then Lucy felt a cold-metallic hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Erza as she too had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Lucy's tears began falling down harder as she embraced Erza and began hugging her. Erza hugged back as she gently stroked Lucy's hair saying.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll bring judgement to the person who did this..".

Lucy began sobbing as he wails were heard throughout the island. All Gray could do was stare in shock at the bloodied ocean as he landed face-first onto the ground and began punching the dirt yelling with each punch.

"I... AM... GOING... TO... FIND... WHOEVER... DID... THIS!".

By the time Gray stopped punching the ground, his hand was bleeding as he fractured his fist. But he ignored the pain, while tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held it in. The trio were mourning the dead villagers. It was strange and odd at the same time, they would mourn for people whom they didn't know at all. But the way they mourned, it felt like they have been friends for years. Gray looked over to Erza and Lucy whom were still hugging each other. Lucy continued to sob, while Erza's eyes were shining in the moonlight which meant, that tears were about to release.

Then the trail of black appeared again in the distance while Gray was frozen in place saying, "Its... Coming back again...".

Lucy and Erza stopped hugging each other as Erza stood up and was trembling from anger. She had hatred, and anger, it was clear. Because you could see it as clear as daylight in her eyes. The way she was going to hurt and torture the person who killed those villagers and obliterated half of the island. As the trail of black came closer. Erza equipped into her **Adamantine Armor**.

Erza charged forwards and attempted to block the trail of black, but it began sucking her in. Which gave Lucy and Gray a boost of power. The duo charged forwards and began pulling Erza out.

"COME ON LUCY! PULL HARDER! HARDER!" demanded Gray,

"I-I-I'M TRYING!" shouted Lucy while the duo managed to pull Erza out who collapsed onto the ground.

"I am going to find whoever sent this trail of black.." said Erza with fury visible in her voice.

Then Gray picked up Erza and Lucy while he jumped off the coast, and looked behind him. What he saw was that the island was getting split in half. Gray landed in the ocean as he turned it into ice and gently placed Erza and Lucy onto the ice. Gray looked over at Galuna Island and saw a Dragon made out of ice. His eyes went wide muttering.

"Another **Ice Make** user?".

" _I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE WITH THE RITUAL!_ " came a voice from the distance.

"Ritual?" asked Lucy while she stood up. Gray nodded his head.

"The voice said something about interfering with the ritual." answered Gray.

" _I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE WITH THE RESURRECTION OF DELIORA! BECAUSE ONCE I RESURRECT IT, I'M GOING TO SURPASS UR!"._

Gray's eyes widened at the statement of Deliora and Ur.

"LYOOOOON!" shouted Gray into the distance.

The ice Dragon disappeared, but then a figure appeared in the skies as it appeared to be Lyon whom used his ice as a propeller to shoot himself up into the skies, soon a roar resounded throughout the ocean and island.

"Deliora!" Gray said with wide-eyes.

"Whose this Deliora?" asked Lucy while she struggled to move around on the ice.

"Don't talk about it." answered Erza with a glare, which made Lucy stop in her tracks.

The trail of black soon disappeared into the distance while Gray sprinted to the split island. He left Erza and Lucy in the dust while the two were heavily injured as they collapsed onto the ground.

"I-I c-can't move my body..." said Lucy.

"I-I c-can't either..." agreed Erza through gritted teeth.

* * *

 **Formerly Nagendra, Former Capitol City, Year x784:**

Natsu was still sitting in the meteor-sized crater as he then laid down and stared up into the sky muttering.

"This sky... Sure loves to be split in half..".

Then he outstretched his hand upwards to the sky while he looked at it.

Soon Natsu summoned his sword and held it tightly into his hand. He slashed it in a diagonal way. It then split the sky into four pieces. Natsu smirked at his power, he admired it. When he was a child, he had admired the God's powers, he wanted to gain a God's power, then that was the fateful day Ankoku had taken him in.

* * *

 **Flasback, Fiore, Magnolia, Year x778:**

 _"I wonder what kind of S-Class job I should take.." muttered Natsu._

 _"Natsu! Since you just became S-Class several months ago, I recommend you take a regular S-Class job and gather other members to help you." said Makarov._

 _"No. I don't wanna go with anybody." said Natsu with a venomous tone. Then he plucked off an SSS-Class job off the request board._

 _As Natsu walked down to the 1st floor, Erza and Mira were fighting as always, but he ignored it and walked between the two, which pissed them off._

 _"OI! NATSU! DON'T WALK INTO THE MIDDLE OF OUR FIGHT!" Erza and Mirajane shouted in unison while they attempted to punch Natsu, but they were immediately thrown against the wall by his magic power._

 _"Urusai." said Natsu with a glare, then he walked away to the bar._

 _"I'll be taking this job." Natsu said while he slammed the SSS-Class job request onto the bar._

 _"SSS-Class?!" asked the barmaid._

 _"NATSU IS GOING ON AN SSS-CLASS JOB?!" asked the entire guild._

 _Natsu nodded his head while some of them came up to him._

 _"How long are you going to be gone for?". asked Max_

 _"Dude, he should be back within a few years, these SSS-Class jobs are extremely hard.". answered Macao_

 _Natsu smirked asking, "Extremely hard?"._

 _"Yes extremely hard, the Ace of our guild Gildarts, he takes these requests all the time and usually doesn't come back for years." answered Wakaba._

 _"Ace?" asked Natsu._

 _"Yes, the Ace of our guild, he's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." answered Wakaba while Natsu smirked._

 _"I would love to fight him, but I have to go now." said Natsu while he walked out of the guild hall._

 _"He should be back in a couple of years." Wakaba said with a sigh as he ordered booze from the bar._

 _With Natsu..._

 _Natsu had exited Magnolia while he looked at the job and sighed. He flicked his wrist and destroyed and killed all of the enemies and creatures he was suppose to take out. On his way here, he encountered a book it taught him how to use re-quip magic._

 _Natsu had walked down into the town he had destroyed as he entered a house and went into the basement, what he saw in the basement made his eyes widen. It was a sword a onyx sword with ancient symbols written on it along with a red-aura and white-aura surrounding it. Natsu took it out of its container and opened his re-quip space and threw it in there. Soon he exited the house and went back to Magnolia._

* * *

 **Formerly Nagendra, Former Capitol City, Year x784:**

Natsu stretched out his hand and slowly laid it down onto his chest. He continued to stare up at the sky, he soon sighed and got up. He looked over in Happy's direction whom was still eating fish. Natsu looked up into the sky again and clenched his hand tightly, after he did that. The sky and the Heavens were back to normal. As Natsu began controlling the trail of black he made it vanish, and absorbed it. He smirked muttering.

"I wonder who I killed with this attack.".

* * *

 **Fiore, Galuna Island, Year x784:**

"LYOOON!" shouted Gray while he made it to the split island.

Gray began sprinting his feet ached with pain, but he ignored it and continued searching for Lyon. He looked up into the sky and saw that the sky was back to normal again.

"I-Its normal again?" asked Gray, but he shrugged the his own question off and began sprinting to where Lyon resided at.

"LYOOOOOON!" shouted Gray while he stumbled upon a temple, he entered the temple and began exploring everywhere.

During the exploring Gray fell through the floor as he landed on the cold ground, he rubbed his back in pain as he looked up and saw Lyon on his knees, sobbing.

"Ur, Ur, gomen, gomen." Lyon muttered, while the pieces of Deliora laid down on the ground.

"LYON!" shouted Gray.

Lyon jumped up in surprise as he turned around asking.

"Gray?".

"Lyon, why are you crying?" asked Gray.

"Because, I melted the ice which was Ur, and did a pointless thing, because Deliora was already dead..." answered Lyon while he looked away from Gray.

Gray then walked forwards with his hair foreshadowing his eyes. Soon he kicked Lyon in the face saying with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"DO YOU THINK THAT UR WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU CRY OVER A POINTLESS THING?!".

"H-HOW CAN ME MELTING THE ICE BE POINTLESS?! THE ICE WAS UR HERSELF!".

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT! LYON! UR STILL WOULDN'T LIKE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!".

Lyon soon calmed down while he looked up at Gray who outstretched his hand saying.

"Lyon, come with me. I can give you a home, a home at Fairy Tail. Where everyone is your family...".

Lyon looked up at Gray while he slowly outstretched his hand and grabbed Gray's asking, "Are you sure.. That I can call Fairy Tail my family?".

"Of course you can, we're all family!" Gray said with a smile. While Lyon also smiled.

"LYON-SAMAAAA!" came a feminine voice while Gray dragged Lyon away.

* * *

Gray was dragging Lyon to Lucy and Erza while he had Lyon freeze the ocean for him due to his injuries.

"Gray... Still I'm sorry..." Lyon repeated for the thousandth time.

"Its okay..." Gray replied.

"Oi, we're going back to Fairy Tail. With a new member." announced Gray while he looked at the figures of Lucy and Erza whom were lying on the ground.

The duo slowly got up and smiled as they looked at Lyon and began welcoming him. Soon they got a boat back to Magnolia, but they were still pissed about the person who killed the villagers as Lucy managed to get her new gate key, she was happy. But sad at the same time. Lyon was clueless about the situation though, he didn't' know about the villagers on the island. So he ignored the tense atmosphere.

* * *

 **Formerly Nagendra, Former Capitol City, Year x784:**

"Happy, its time to return to the guild..." Natsu said while Happy nodded his head in agreement and began following Natsu back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10: Whoo! I managed to get this chapter out earlier than usual! :D Now that the Galuna Island arc is done. Phantom Lord is next! :D.**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**


	11. Phantom Lord Part 1

**Chapter 11: Phantom Lord Part 1**

 **Here's chapter 11!**

 **Snort, nort, horn, port, corn, porn. Fraenar.**

 **To Refresh Memories: Pairings are: GaLe, Gruvia, Laxus x Makarov (LAWL! FUCK NO!) LaLi, LoLu, Max x Broom, Jet x Tire, Droy x Meat...**

 **Double chapter today, holy shit! And this one is only about 60 words shorter than chapter 10! :D**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest?, Year x784:**

"WE FINALLY MAKE OUR APPEARANCE!" shouted Astarot.

"But wait, we're completely useless though aren't we?" asked Uther.

"Yeah, we're completely useless, we're just there to make Natsu look like a bad ass." answered Fraenar.

"DADADADADA!" shouted Astarot.

"Excuse me, what kind of symptom is that?" asked Fraenar while he slammed a card down on the table saying again, "I have a 4, so somebody here has to name a porn star.".

"How the hell should I know what the symptom is? I'm retarded anyways." answered Astarot while he pointed at Fraenar who sighed.

"Mirajane Strauss." Fraenar said.

"Nah dude, she ain't a porn star." Uther said while he picked up the number 4 card and began twirling it.

"How the hell do you know?" asked Fraenar.

"I scan every porn website, and star, there is nobody named Mirajane Strauss in there." answered Uther with a straight face.

"Wow, why do you do that anyways?" asked Fraenar.

"Its my job. I get paid thousand jewels an hour to scan every porn website, and I also have to set up a time and date for my boss so that he can record another porn tape." answered Uther with a sigh.

"Sucks to be you." Astarot said while he slammed a number 2 card on the table saying, "Number 2! Somebody has to go number 2 on one of Fairy Tail's wizards!".

"These rules are amazing." Fraenar said with a snort as he pointed to Uther who sweat dropped.

"I know right, I will go shit on... Lets see Max of Fairy Tail's face." Uther said with a smirk.

"Isn't he that guy who always has a broom shoved up his ass?" asked Astarot.

"Yeah, he feels a lot of pleasure from it." answered Uther who also snorted at the statement.

Astarot then slammed a number 1 card down on the table saying, "Somebody has to go number 1 in somebodies mouth.".

"I'll do it." Fraenar said with a smirk.

"And whose that going to be?" asked Uther.

"I'll do it in Mirajane's mouth." answered Fraenar.

"Nah dude, that's likely going to be impossible, after all she is a model for the Weekly Sorcerer and the guys in Fairy Tail will freak the fuck out, including the Master." Uther said.

"That's exactly why I'm going to do it. I'm going to make them fear us!" answered Fraenar.

"Dude, their probably gonna nickname us the Piss in Mouth gang." Astarot said while he held in his laughter.

Uther spat out his drink and said, "PISS IN MOUTH GANG?! PFFFF, BWAHAHAHAHA!".

"BWAHAHAHA!" Astarot and Uther laughed in unison.

 **SLAM!**

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" came Natsu's voice.

"Oh! Welcome back Natsuu-Ohhhh shit! Where'd you get that bad ass scar from on your chest?" asked Fraenar.

"Oh this? A Dragon slashed me across the chest with it!" answered Natsu.

"SERIOUSLY?! WE THOUGHT DRAGONS WERE EXTINCT!" shouted the trio in unison.

"Nah, they aren't I fought over a hundred Dragons and slayed them all. Oh, I also bathed in their blood." explained Natsu.

"O-O-OVER A HUNDRED?! BATHED IN BLOOD! IF YOU BATHED IN DRAGON BLOOD IN THE ANCIENT DAYS! YOU'LL EVENTUALLY TURN INTO ONE!" shouted the trio.

"Really? That means more power for me!" exclaimed Natsu with a smirk.

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Basement, Year x784:**

The Fairy Tail members were discussing about Phantom Lord destroying their HQ while Max was in the corner making out with his broom.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest?, Year x784:**

"Oh yeah, Natsu. Why is our Headquarters located on this Cube?" asked Fraenar.

"Because, its nearby Tartaros." answered Natsu.

"Oh, I see." Uther said while nodding his head.

"This is the longest screen-time we've gotten so far." Astarot said,

"I agree." Uther and Fraenar said in unison.

"Sooo, what have you guys been playing? It seems interesting." Natsu said while he sat down at a free chair.

"We're playing cards." replied Astarot.

"Cards? I thought you guys didn't know how to play cards." said Natsu.

"Nah, we made up our own rules." explained Uther.

"I see. So, how do we play?" asked Natsu.

"Okay, number 1 cards are where you have to piss in somebodies mouth. Number 2 cards is where you have to shit in somebodies face. Number 3 cards is where you have to get laid. Number 4 cards you have to name a porn star. Number 5 cards you have to find lesbians. Number 6 cards you have to find gays. Number 7 cards you have to exterminate the entire human race. Number 8 ca-" but Fraenar was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa! What was number 7 again?" asked Natsu.

"Number 7 is you have to exterminate the entire human race, what. Something wrong with that?" asked Fraenar.

"No, just wondering if I heard it right." answered Natsu while the trio nodded their heads.

"Okay anyways. Number 8 is where you have to unleash a shower of sperm on a random person's face. Number 9 cards is that you have to wear a horse-mask and act like a complete retard for the entire day. The King's card is that you have to go to a random empire and assassinate the King or Emperor. Queen card is where you have to go to a different country and assassinate the Queen. Joker card is where you have to assassinate a Joker. Ace cards or whatever the hell you call them is that you have to hit a ball and make sure you hit it at a guy. The ball has to hit the man's sack, and both of it. Not just one, but BOTH OF IT!" finished Uther while Fraenar sighed.

" _Let me finish my explanation._ " muttered Fraenar.

"Sounds good! LETS PLAY!" Natsu said while he grabbed a card.

"Ne, Natsu are our characters useless or good?" asked Fraenar.

"Nah, your characters are just here for humor." answered Natsu while he slammed a number 3 card on the table.

"SOMEBODY HAS TO GET LAID!" shouted Natsu while the trio started pointing fingers at each other.

"Why me?" asked Astarot while sweat dropping.

"Just because..." the trio answered while Fraenar handed Uther a lacrima camera whom smiled.

"Arigato, Fraenar. I needed to record a sex tape for my boss." Uther said while he activated the lacrima camera.

"No problem man, oh yeah. Don't forget to leak it." Fraenar said with a evil smirk.

"You got it." replied Uther.

" _I just realized, these rules are pretty creepy..._ " thought Natsu while he sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Guild Hall Basement, Year x784:**

"Has anybody seen Natsu?" asked Erza.

"No, why do you want to see him?" asked Mirajane.

"Because, just in case if Phantom Lord declares war on us, he'll be here." answered Erza.

"Good idea Erza, because if Natsu were here, he would obliterate the Phantom Lord guild instantly." Jet said in realization.

"That's exactly it." Erza replied while nodding her head.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." Jet said while he turned around to look at Droy.

"Why don't we just go attack them?" asked Droy.

"I said to stop that." Levy said in a worried tone.

"We're against Phantom. That Phantom." Levy said again.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"So. Where are we going?" asked Natsu.

"No idea." answered the trio.

"Oi! Natsu look down there! Your guild hall." Astarot pointed out.

"Okay, so what? Its just littered with iron poles." replied Natsu.

"Oh, okay." the trio replied back.

"See you guys later. Or probably in a few days, I'm going to Lucy's." said Natsu while he disappeared in a wisp of black space.

"He didn't give us a chance to reply..." Uther muttered.

* * *

 **Fiore, Lucy's House, Year x784:**

"Wow, this place is clean." said Natsu while he laid down on Lucy's bed and said again, "Guess i'll sleep..." as Natsu closed his eyes.

 _A few hours later..._

 _"Because Fairy Tail is..."._

 _"Hello!"_

 _"Nice room you got here."_

 _"Whats up?"_

 _"THE BEST!? THERE'S A LOT OF Y'ALL!" shouted Lucy._

 _Natsu heard all of this in his sleep..._

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." came Erza's voice.

"Its possible that they've looked up where everyone lives." came Gray's voice.

 _"Whats up with the racket?"_ thought Natsu while he turned around in Lucy's bed and tried to fall asleep again.

"So it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mira said." finished Gray.

"Aye! Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy said.

"You are a girl of certain age and even I would be a bit uncomfortable staying with Gray." Erza said.

"GAH! SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU!" shouted Natsu as he bolted upwards.

"NATSU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LUCY'S / MY BED?!" they asked in unison with wide-eyes at Natsu's sudden outburst.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! BUT THEN I HEAR A CONVERSATION ABOUT PHANTOM!" shouted Natsu.

"Keep it down!" Lucy said while she put up a finger to her lip to signal him to shhhh.

"And why are you in Lucy's bed Space Prick?" asked Gray.

"Because, Stripper, I wanted to get some rest." answered Natsu with a glare.

"Why my house?" asked Lucy.

"HER LAUNDRY!" shouted Happy while he dug through Lucy's laundry along with Plue who shoved a lollipop in his/her mouth and began sucking on it.

"HEY, CAT OVER THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LAUNDRY?! AND PLUE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Lucy.

"Ooh! Plue, whats that your eating? Let me have some!" demanded Natsu while he disappeared and reappeared behind Plue has he kicked his/her's face and knocked the lollipop out of his/her's mouth and began devouring it.

Plue landed on the ground with it's usual, "Pleoooo!".

"Erza, look I found some sexy underwear!" announced Happy.

"Lucy, you wear these?" asked Erza.

"I'm hitting the hay, so pipe down..." Natsu announced while he laid down on the bed.

"I'm glad your enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home..." Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys all smell like sweat. We're all sleeping in the same room. So go take a bath." Erza commanded.

"I didn't get sweaty, so shut your mouth." Natsu argued.

"I'm sleepy." agreed Gray.

"I suppose I must." Erza then places her hand on Gray's shoulder, "Gray, shall me and you take a bath together like we used to when we were kids?".

Gray immediately went pale while Natsu burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! YOU AND GRAY USED TO TAKE BATHS TOGETHER?! WHAT THE FUCK! PFF! BWAHAHAA! I BET YOU GUYS DID THINGS IN THE BATH TOGETHER! LIKE WASHING EACH OTHER'S BACKS AND SCRUBBING EACH OTHER'S HEAD! HAHAHA!".

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE!?" asked Lucy while she collapsed onto the ground.

"Their a team!" Happy answered.

"That's not the kind of strength it means!".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Are you sure about this, Levy? Wouldn't it be safer for you to stay with Laki at the girl's dorm?" asked Jet.

"It's fine, no problem! We're a team, right?" asked Levy while she walked in a cheerful manner. While Jet and Droy collapsed onto the ground with hearts surrounding them.

"LEVYYYY! THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR WITH THE THREE OF US!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

But unknown to the trio was that their was a teenager crouching on top of a building, he had long-black hair, red-eyes and iron piercings for eyebrows and in his nose. He then jumped off the building and went straight at the trio. But they were too late. The trio turned around just in time to get heavily injured.

* * *

 **Fiore, Lucy's House, Year x784:**

Lucy was in the bath, one towel wrapped around her breasts and another towel wrapped around her hair. Plue was inside the bath with her until the doors slammed open revealing Natsu who had a glare on his face saying.

"My turn.".

"EEEEEK?!" screamed Lucy as Natsu picked her up and threw her out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Then the sounds of splashing water were heard which signaled that Natsu had entered the bath.

"N-NATSUUU!" Lucy shouted while she knocked on the door, "I WASN'T FINISHED YET! AND MY CLOTHES ARE IN THERE!".

"Aye!" Happy said while he munched on a fish, but soon dropped it as he saw Lucy shouting, "LUCYYY! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!".

Gray was reading Lucy's papers while Erza sat on her bed with towels wrapped around her lower and upper body, along with one wrapped in her hair.

"That was a nice bath." said Erza.

"They've made themselves way too much at home..." Lucy said.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza then re-quipped into her PJ's, "Nothing wrong with this, yes?".

"You even re-quip to change clothes?" asked Lucy.

Happy was currently fanning a flat-plue, and God knows how Plue got flat, probably from sucking on too many lollipops Lucy had in one of the containers.

Lucy then changed into her clothes and sat down at a table asking, "I wonder why Phantom suddenly attacked?".

"Who knows? We've had a lot of smaller skirmishes before this, but never such a direct attack." replied Erza.

"WAIT! GRAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR READING?!" asked Lucy while she snatched the papers out of Gray's hand.

"Oi! I wanna know what happens next!" Gray said.

"No! Levy-chan is gonna be my first reader. Its already been decided." replied Lucy.

Erza then outstretched a hand.

"AND WHAT'S THAT HAND FOR?!" asked Lucy.

"Anyways, I've been wondering. You mentioned something about the Ten Great Wizard Saints back at the guild." wondered Lucy.

"Its a title bestowed by the Chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest Ten Wizards on the continent." explained Erza.

"Wow! Sugoi!" Lucy said in awe.

"The Master of Phantom is also one of them, but Natsu can easily slap the Master of Phantom Lord with a fish and it'll instantly K.O. him!" Happy said.

" _As well as Jellal._ " Erza thought with a smile on her face.

Then right on cue the door to the bathroom slammed open revealing Natsu whom had a towel wrapped about his manhood, but nowhere else.

"The only thing Phantom has is numbers." Natsu explained calmly while he observed his fingernails.

"And also, Master and Mira wanna avoid a fight with Phantom Lord because they know the consequences of two guilds battling each other. Its to help preserve peace of the entire world of magic." said Gray.

" _Ohhh? Preserve peace, then I wanna find out what happens if that peace is broken..._ " Natsu thought with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"Well, we managed to get a clip." Astarot said while he slammed a Number 6 card on the table while he tched saying again, "Just one off from Number 7.".

"Dude, that was close. We came this close to the elimination of Humanity." Uther said while he did a gesture.

"Yeah, just barely." Fraenar said while he slammed down a Number 8 card on the table shouting, "WHATS UP WITH THE SUSPENSE?!".

* * *

 **Fiore, Lucy's House, Year x784:**

Natsu then changed into his clothes and laid down on Lucy's bed, hearing Lucy ask.

"Is Phantom really that amazing?".

"Their nothing compared to my power. I can easily wipe the floor clean with their blood." answered Natsu which made the trio shiver a bit from the cold aura that he was radiating, somehow the cold-aura managed to make Gray shiver.

"No, if it came to blows. Mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive powers are about equal. Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the Ten Wizard Saints." explained Erza.

"Can't that dip-ship of an old coot use **Fairy Law** for Zeref's sake?! It'll eliminate anyone he sees as an enemy!" Natsu said with annoyance visible in his tone.

Erza ignored him while she continued, "Then there are the Element Four, their four S-Class level wizards. Our biggest worry is "Iron" Gajeel. He's the one I believe responsible of the attack on the guild. The **[Iron Dragon Slayer].** ".

" **[DRAGON SLAYER]?!** " asked Lucy.

"So, that means he eats iron and stuff?" asked Lucy.

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel!" a man said while Gajeel was eating iron at a table.

"I bet their all feeling blue right now! Serves them right, you know?!" the man said again while he cackled this time.

Gajeel then bit his iron too hard as it fell onto the table with a clunk as he turned the man's way and had a vicious glare on his face while he turned his arm into an iron pole and slammed it into the man's face. While the man was sent flying across the guild hall.

"I told you before, don't talk to me when I'm eating. Trash! Who cares about those Fairy Butts? We're more powerful than them." Gajeel said.

Then a figure that was hidden in the shadows appeared in the balcony above.

"The seed has been sown, excellent work. Gajeel-san." the man said.

"Not so fast, Master. That trash won't act from just that. So I left them an extra little present." Gajeel said

"Well, well... Just try to keep that one alive, please." Jose said.

"Gihihi.." Gajeel chuckled.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Magnolia Southgate Park, Year x784:**

People were gathered around the tree with horrified expressions on their faces while Erza's voice was heard as she said.

"Please, let us through. We're from the guild.".

Once they passed through they all got horrified expressions on their faces excluding Natsu and Happy whom smirked. Lucy had her hand covering her mouth, Gray had a shocked expression on his face along with Erza. What they saw was Levy pinned to the tree with a Phantom Lord crest painted on her stomach.

"Somebody get them down from there!" came an old man's voice.

" _Look at you Levy, your the center of attention... Gajeel, it seems you still got it._ " thought Natsu with his smirk still visible on his face as he didn't give a single damn about his injured nakama. On the left and right sides of Levy were Jet and Droy while another old man said.

"Look at that mark! We'd better steer clear!".

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said.

"Jet, Droy!" yelled Gray.

Slowly people began making a pathway for Makarov who walked his way to the tree with his wizard saint robe flapping in the wind along with his cane or staff. Makarov soon arrived behind Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. But Natsu and Happy began walking away as Natsu had a smirk on his face which Makarov noticed as his eyes went wide.

" _Natsu! What are you smirking for?!"_ thought Makarov.

But Makarov diverted his attention back to the downed figures of Levy, Jet, and Droy, saying.

"I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall. But a parent can't stand idle while the blood of their children is spilled!" Makarov then gripped the staff so hard that it shattered in pieces. Which surprised Lucy.

Soon a yellow-aura began surrounding Makarov who said, "To war!".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11: Holy shit! I had too much time on my hands for a double chapter today! XD.**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following! :D**


	12. Phantom Lord Part 2

**Chapter 12: Phantom Lord Part 2**

 **Uther, I feel bad for him. Having to scan porn websites everyday. Must be Hell...**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 12! Hell yeah! All my other stories will be on Hiatus, because I will MAINLY be focusing on this. Once this story is finished. My other stories will no longer be on Hiatus.**

 **Thank you for taking your time on reading that note. Now fuck the beginning notes and lets get our asses into the story.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

In the infirmary were Levy, Jet, and Droy. They were laying in the beds, still unconscious, but they are equipped with facilities to treat wizards.

" _Droy, Jet, Levy-chan..._ " thought Lucy while she sat down on a chair that was in the infirmary.

"How could Phantom do this to you?" asked Lucy out loud soon tears began building up in her eyes.

"Boohoo, little bwaby gwonna cray?" asked Natsu as he said it in a babyish tone which made him snicker a bit.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said as tears now fell from her eyes.

"Crybaby. and weakling. You know, I hate people like you." said Natsu while he appeared in front of Lucy and tapped her forehead lightly. Which sent a jolt of electricity as Lucy fell back into her chair with a thud.

The tears then began falling harder from Lucy's eyes as she looked up and asked, "How... How can you be so cruel?".

"Its my specialty." answered Natsu with a sadistic smirk.

"H-How can being cruel be your specialty?" asked Lucy as her tears splashed onto the ground.

"Just is..." answered Natsu.

"There is somebody more powerful than you out there! They split the skies in half! And so they would be able to defeat you easily!" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Of course that person can beat me! Because... **It was me...** " replied Natsu with a glare.

Lucy began shaking asking, "R-Really?".

"I can prove it." answered Natsu while he let his magic power ooze out, which threw Lucy against a wall.

As Lucy was slammed against the wall she let out a grunt of pain while Natsu sighed muttering loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't have time for this shit. Be glad that you didn't get tortured." then Natsu disappeared in a wisp of black space.

* * *

 **Fiore, Oak Town, Year x784:**

"Maan! This is great!" said a man's voice.

"Those Fairy Butts were all messed up!" came another man's voice.

"And I heard that Gajeel went and did in three more of them!" another man said.

"So let's go do some work!" a man said while he walked with 2 other men.

"And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few Fairy Wings!" the man right next to him said.

Right when the 3 men approached the door an explosion blew the doors off it hinges and sent the three men flying across the guild hall. They were completely charred.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted while the Fairy Tail members cheered as Phantom Lord members began charging.

Dozens of them charged at Gray who easily took them out as he shouted, "I DON'T CARE... BRING IT ON!"

"Finish them off!" one of the Fairy Tail members said while they all joined in on the battle.

" **Purple Net!** " Macao said while a magic circle formed in front of him along with purple flames shooting out and wrapping Phantom Lord members in it.

"Wakaba!".

"Aye, aye! **Smoke Crush!** " Wakaba said while the smoke from his pipe turned purple and formed into fists as it punched the Phantom Lord members whom were still trapped in the purple fire.

Then more Phantom Lord members charged Alzack who said.

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** " Alzack then electrocuted the Phantom Lord members and instantly took them down.

Alzack's eyes widened as a man appeared behind him saying.

"TAKE THIS! GAH!" but was interrupted by a magic bullet hitting him in the side and sending him flying.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack said while he looked in her direction.

"Your getting rusty, Al! **Target Lock On: Homing Shot!** " Bisca said while she locked onto a Phantom Lord member and shot the bullet, once the bullet came in contact a small explosion occurred and blew more than a dozen Phantom Lord members away.

* * *

" **Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!** " a purple-haired girl whom's name I forgot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" a Phantom Lord member asked.

"A cat! Finally an opponent we can beat!" a Phantom said.

"Did you seriously just admit that?!" asked Happy while he flew through them and shoved fishes up their asses and down their throats.

"Aye! I'm a wizard too!".

"S-Sorry bout that..." a Phantom Lord member said while he had an octopus stuffed into his mouth.

 **"JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!"** Makarov's booming voice shouted.

"Where are they?! Where are Gajeel and the Element Four?!" asked Erza as she equipped into her **Flame Empress Armor** and swiftly took out a dozen Phantom Lord members.

Unknown to the Fairy Tail members, Gajeel was standing on top of a wooden pole as he had his arms folded saying.

"So that's Titania Erza? And it seems that Laxus and Mystogan are sitting things out, huh? Cocky bastards... But things are pretty much going to Master Jose's plan. They rage pretty good for trash.".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Awww, everyone left me behind. Levy-chan and her team needs someone to care for them. So I guess that's me, lets just hope 'he' doesn't show up again.." Lucy said the last part with a shudder as she held a grocery bag while rain began pouring.

"Rain?" asked Lucy while she looked forwards and saw a woman with blue-hair as she took a step backwards in caution.

"Who is it?" asked Lucy.

"Drip, drip, drop. Yes, Juvia is the rain woman. Drip, drip, drop" the now identified Juvia answered.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked as she was close to Lucy.

"Um, who might you be?" Lucy asked dumbly as she ignored the fucking question.

"Drip, drip, drop..." Juvia said while she walked past Lucy and then pulled out a pink-umbrella and put it over her head saying again, "It was a pleasure. Fare thee well.".

"LIKE WHAT THE HECK?!" asked Lucy again.

"Non, non, non! Non, non, non, non, non, non!" a man's voice said while Lucy looked behind her and saw a figure forming out of the Earth. Then it soon formed into a man.

"Non, non, non! With non of 3, 3, 7, 1 say to you, bonjour!".

"Its another weirdo?!" asked Lucy.

"Juvia-sama, you mustn't abandon your job now!".

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said in a monotone voice.

"My monocle it whispers to me, yes! It tells me that this mademoiselle is our beloved cible." Sol said.

"Oh, so it was this girl?" asked Juvia still with her monotone voice.

"Cible? Target?" asked Lucy.

"I do apologize for the late introduction. My name is Sol, one of the Element 4. People call me Sol of the Land. Please call me Monsieur Sol!" said Sol while he bowed sideways, like the freak he is.

"The Element 4? Phantom!" Lucy said as it finally got through her dense head.

"Correct! We two have come to collect you for the great Phantom Lord!" Sol said.

"And this is the rain-woman of the Element 4! People call her the Juvia of the Deep!".

Lucy immediately dropped her groceries and grabbed a hold of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"How dare you do such a thing to Levy-chan!" Lucy said with anger visible in her voice.

Soon Lucy was engulfed in water as she gasped.

"Non, non, non. With non of three! I correct your error! Destroying the guild and attacking Levy-sama were all the work of Gajeel-sama! Well it was true that all of us in the guild were all for the idea. However..." Sol said while he massaged his green mustache.

"What is this?!" asked Lucy while she attempted to break out of the water bubble or in her case. Attempt to jump out of water. She must feel completely retarded right now...

"Let me go!" demanded Lucy.

"Juvia's water lock cannot be broken." replied Juvia.

"Or can it?" came Natsu's voice as he was sitting on top of a roof and then black-space engulfed the water. Once it cleared it revealed for the water lock to be gone along with Lucy who was unconscious on the ground.

Juvia and Sol looked up as their eyes widened asking, "Salamander?".

"The one and only, bitches. Now perish." said Natsu while he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sol as he threw his fist forwards, at blinding speeds Natsu's fist collided with Sol's face as brain tissues and the fragments of Sol's cranium splattered everywhere along with his blood, which dyed the puddles on the concrete red.

"M-Monsieur Sol!" exclaimed Juvia in shock at Natsu's brutality.

"Your next... Water woman..." Natsu said while he pretended not to know Juvia and the Element 4. He cocked his fist backwards, but Juvia was already gone by the time while he tched.

"She got away." said Natsu while he looked over at Lucy's unconscious body. He walked forward and knelt down.

"Your a pathetic excuse of a wizard. You should be ashamed of yourself, and how weak you are." said Natsu while he grabbed Lucy by her hair and pulled jerked her upwards.

Then Natsu noticed Lucy's gate keys on the ground as he picked it up and shoved it into her pockets while Natsu threw her against a building, but she laid there still unconscious. Natsu sighed and began walking away from the unconscious figure of Lucy.

" _All the things that I do to the Fairy Tail wizards... I'm surprised that the old coot hadn't even expelled me from Fairy Tail. Or its probably that I'm just that good with getting away with shit._ " muttered Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Oak Town, Year x784:**

"Then about some of this?!" a Phantom Lord member asked as they lined up into rows and fired their magic simultaneously. Which caused some of the Fairy Tail wizards to get injured or either burnt.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray said while he took out several wizards.

" **Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!** " the purple-haired girl said whom I still don't know her name.

"YUP! NO CLUE!" said the same Phantom Lord member that commented on her first move.

" **GUNS MAGIC: MAD SHOT!** " Alzack said while he took about five wizards.

" **Requip: Magic Shotgun!** " Bisca said as she equipped a magic shotgun.

" **WIDE SHOT!** " Bisca shouted as she took out about twenty wizards.

"THERE OURS NOW!" Macao shouted while he was back to back with Wakaba along with Erza who was grouped up with other members.

"Erza! I'll leave the rest here to you guys!" Makarov said while he was on the 2nd floor and slapped away grunts like they were flies.

"Master!" Erza said.

* * *

"Jose is likely on the top floor... I'll put him out of commission for good." Makarov said.

" _Please be careful..._ " Erza muttered.

Makarov soon approached a wall as he destroyed easily and continued walking.

"Gihihih. Now that the biggest threat is gone. Maybe I should mix it up a bit?" Gajeel asked himself while he watched Makarov.

Then Gajeel jumped off and began cackling, "GIHIHIH!".

* * *

 **CRASH!**

"Something fell?" asked Macao while Gajeel's shadow appeared on top of the sign.

"I-Its him!" one of the Phantom Lord members said, clearly frightened.

 **BOOM!**

"Another crash?!" asked Macao while they looked over to the entrance and saw Natsu's figure whom's magic power was flaring greatly while the trees all around him flew off theirs roots, crater formed underneath him, cracks appeared meters in front of him, the Heavens above him were split from the raw power of his magic power.

"N-Natsu..." Erza said in shock at Natsu's magic power as she looked up into the sky while her eyes widened muttering, " _S-Split in half... You..._ ".

While Natsu was walking each step he took increased the gravity, made clouds move and slowly form into a cyclone, soon the gravity reached into the unbearable levels as the sheer-force of the gravity began cracking the grounds everywhere. Natsu soon stopped in front of the Phantom Lord guild hall while he looked forwards and saw everyone staring at him in shock at his power.

"Oh why, if it isn't Gajeel." Natsu said while he entered the guild hall as everyone was thrown against the wall and grunted in pain.

"Salamander..." Gajeel said through gritted teeth while a furious look appeared on Natsu's face.

"Don't call me Salamander, I prefer to be called God Natsu." snapped Natsu.

"G-God Natsu? Pathetic! You and your God-complex!" Gajeel said while Natsu's eyes turned life-less, and devoid of any emotion as Natsu walked forwards towards him asking.

"God-complex, you say?".

"You heard what I said." replied Gajeel.

"Then how about I say you have iron-complex?" asked Natsu with a sadistic smirk on his face as he tilted his head slightly and grabbed Gajeel's arm whom flinched a bit at Natsu's cold hand.

Then Natsu began crushing Gajeel's arm with his hand saying, "Pain, so much pain, you'll wish you were dead...".

"Do... you... think... this... pain... will... be enough to take me down?" Gajeel asked while he held in his will to scream out in pain.

"Why, of course not!" answered Natsu while the roof broke as it revealed Makarov who was green.

"Gihihih! Look at your Master." Gajeel said.

Natsu turned around to look at Makarov, soon he diverted his attention back to Gajeel.

"I don't give a damn about him." said Natsu with a monotone voice.

"N-Nani?" asked Gajeel.

"He can die for all I care. Then I'll take his place as Master, but not without killing his Grandson. After I kill his Grandson, I'll become Master, and turn Fairy Tail into the most feared guild in the world." answered Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"YES, I'VE FINALLY DRAWN A NUMBER 7 CARD!" shouted Uther.

"YOU DID?!" Astarot and Fraenar asked in unison.

"YEP! Wait... I DREW A NUMBER 1 CARD AND IT WAS UPSIDE DOWN! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" shouted Uther as he slammed his fist down onto the concrete.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUPID!" shouted Fraenar and Astarot as they too slammed their fists down onto the concrete.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW!".

* * *

 **Fiore, Oak Town, Year x784:**

"M-Master!" Erza said through gritted teeth as she was pinned against the wall by Natsu's magic power.

"Natsu! Release this pressure now! We have to save Master!" Erza demanded as she struggled to move her body.

"..." silence came from Natsu whom still had his attention on Gajeel. Then Natsu picked Gajeel up and threw him out of the guild hall.

"OI! SPACE PRINCESS! GET THIS PRESSURE OFF OF US!" shouted Gray.

"Ohhh? And why should I?" asked Natsu while his magic power intensified, which pushed them harder against the walls.

"H-HE'S A MONSTER!" a Phantom Lord member shouted in fear as he pissed himself.

"That's right... I'm a monster." Natsu said with a sadistic smile forming on his face.

"Natsu..." muttered Erza.

"You say something, Erza?" asked Natsu while he looked in her direction.

"Nani?" muttered Erza.

Natsu then walked over to Makarov and knelt down beside his unconscious body, Natsu cocked his fist back and launched it forwards at blinding speeds as a loud crack was heard...

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"I just drew a Number 6 card... Our luck. We can't even get a Number 7 card." Astarot said with a sigh.

Fraenar then slammed a King card on the table saying, "Somebody has to go assassinate a King.".

"I'll do it." Uther said while he pointed his finger to the north and a beam shot out from it.

* * *

 **Random Country, Royal City, Year x784:**

"Your Majesty! May I come in?" asked a Maid while she heard no answer.

"Your Majesty?" asked the Maid as she opened the doors and dropped her plate of food while she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

What the Maid saw was that the King had no head and his brain tissues were splattered all over the wall with his eye balls rolling around on the floor like regular balls, along with his veins which were laying on the sheets of the bed. A truly horrifying sight indeed. The Maid collapsed onto her knee as she vomited.

"Blaghhhh!" the Maid gagged as vomit shot out of her mouth and onto the floor.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"I get bonus points." Uther said.

"Why's that?" asked Fraenar.

"I made the Maid vomit." answered Uther.

"Fine, one extra point for you." Astarot said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Fiore, Oak Town, Year x784:**

"The sadness indeed." said Aria.

"Gihihi, you really did him in." Gajeel said while he was buried into the roof of the guild hall.

"The sadness, because you shouldn't be talking..." replied Aria.

"Next time I see Salamander, he's going down." Gajeel said while he glared at Aria whom didn't notice because of the bandages wrapped around his eyes.

* * *

"Ice Princess, why would you get in the way of my punch?" asked Natsu while Gray blocked Natsu's punch with his arm, which practically made Gray's arm bend in a 360 degree circle. You could hear the snapping of Gray's bones and the shattering.

Some of the Fairy Tail members were lashing out in anger and trying to get free from the pressure Natsu was radiating.

"B-Because..." stuttered out Gray as he collapsed to his knees and grabbed his arm and began screaming out in pain.

"GAHHHHHH!" shouted Gray while he grabbed his arm and began freezing it to reduce the pain as blood dripped out of Gray's mouth.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted as she began struggling to break free of Natsu's pressure.

Once Erza broke out of Natsu's pressure she charged forwards and began lashing out at Natsu with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"HOW... CAN... YOU... DO... THIS... TO... YOUR... OWN... NAKAMA?!" asked Erza in between slashes.

"Nakama? You guys aren't my nakama, just mere ants! ANTS I say! Just tools that have been useful to me!" answered Natsu with a sadistic smile on his face as he easily dodged Erza's slashes.

Then Erza stopped her flurry of attacks as she ran over to Makarov and picked him up along with Gray as she glared at Natsu who continued to wear his sadistic smile.

"How can you not think of us as your nakama?" asked Erza while Natsu sighed.

"Didn't I say, that you guys aren't my nakama?" answered Natsu. Erza dropped Makarov and Gray in anger as she lashed out again.

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Erza.

"Arigato, I'll take that as a compliment." said Natsu as he blocked Erza's sword and slugged her in the stomach which caused her to cough up blood.

"ERZA!" shouted the Fairy Tail members in unison.

"I'll be playing with her for a while. Enjoy the torture show." Natsu said while he increased the pressure causing the Fairy Tail mages to grunt in pain.

"Now, time for the torture!" said Natsu while he shot his fist forwards, but a wall of ice blocked it as it was shattered.

"Gray!" Erza said while she jumped backwards.

"D-Don't worry E-Erza... I'll h-hold him off. J-Just get M-Master and save him." Gray said while he winced from the pain.

"No Gray! You can't hold him off! He's too strong for you and your arm is broken!" Erza said in worry.

"I'll be fine, Erza. Believe in your nakama." Gray said with a smile.

Erza soon smiled at the word "nakama".

"Well. Don't die on me Gray!" Erza said while she ran towards Makarov's body and ran out of the guild hall.

"GO ERZA! BRING MAKAROV TO PORLYUSICA! SHE MIGHT KNOW HOW TO RECOVER MASTER'S MAGIC POWER!" shouted Jet.

"Natsu! I have no time to deal with you now!" said Gray while he ran out of the guild hall as Natsu sighed.

"Pussy." muttered Natsu as he walked out of the guild hall, which released the pressure.

"GAH!" the Fairy Tail members screamed out in unison as they landed on the ground panting heavily.

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord, Year x784:**

"LET ME GO!" demanded Lucy.

"No can do, Lucy Heartfilia-sama." Jose said.

"WHY ME?!" asked Lucy.

"Because, your father will pay us a fortune if we bring you to him." answered Jose with an evil smirk on his face.

"O-Otou-san?!".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12: From the way Natsu is acting, everyone will pretty much hate him, and he would have been expelled if Makarov was awake. So Natsu is one lucky motherfucker. XD**

 **Next Chapter, what the fuck will Lyon do?! Make an appearance? Or fall in love with Juvia at first sight? Oh god, we're gonna see some... Interesting things... Or read. Whatever.**


	13. Phantom Lord Part 3

**Chapter 13: Phantom Lord Part 3**

 **0FairyTail0: ... is Natsu going to be evil for the entire story?**

 **Akuhei: No worries, he won't be that evil as the story progresses but he'll stay dark and still won't give a damn about his nakama, because it seriously gets really annoying in the anime/manga how they give speeches about nakama being everything. Lets just hope that answered your question... If it didn't then my brain is dead.**

 **The Finale!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord, Year x784:**

"Otou-san?!" asked Lucy.

"Yes, your otou-san!" Jose answered.

Then Lucy's legs began twitching.

"I gotta use the restroom..." Lucy said.

"Ha! Like that old trick would work!" Jose said with a scoff as he handed Lucy a bucket saying again, "Here, use this.".

"NANI?!".

"See! The old tricks are so easy to deal with." Jose said.

"Guess I have no choice..." Lucy said while she prepared to pull down her panties.

"EHHH?! SERIOUSLY! I'M A GENTLEMEN, SO I'M NOT GONNA WATCH A WOMAN USE THE RESTROOM!" shouted Jose while he turned around.

Lucy then giggled a bit as she ran forwards and kicked Jose in the sack.

"Ohhhhh!" Jose said while he grabbed his sack and collapsed onto the ground along with Lucy who attempted to run out the door, but came to a dead-end as they were in the sky.

"Heheheh, we-we're in a s-sky cell.." Jose said while he slowly got up and still clutching his sack.

Then Jose began walking forwards while Lucy took a step backwards and then looked down as she turned back around and jumped off.

"EHHHHH?!" asked Jose as Lucy fell down.

" _He's here..._ " thought Lucy.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted Lucy as the sounds of crunching leaves were heard.

"LUUUUCY!" shouted Gray while he sprinted his way towards her while he had his broken-arm in his shirt.

As Gray lunged forwards and caught Lucy with his free-arm, and swiftly turned around as Gray's back slammed into a concrete wall.

"Lucy! Why did you fall from the sky?! Your nuts you know that?" asked Gray while he winced a bit due to his broken-arm as Lucy's left-breast was in his face.

"Gray, I thought you were here." said Lucy while she got off of Gray and her eyes widened asking, "Gray! What happened to your arm?!".

"Oh this? Its nothing to worry about, hehehe." Gray lied, "Come on, let me untie the rope that's binding your hands." Gray said again.

Lucy then turned around as Gray attempted to untie the robe with his non-broken arm, "See! There's something wrong with your arm! You can't even untie this rope." said Lucy.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm! I can easily untie this." argued Gray.

"But that aside, you alright?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, somehow." answered Lucy.

"Thank goodness. Let's go back to the guild." Gray said as he was finally able to untie the rope with his freehand.

Soon Lucy's hair foreshadowed her eyes as she looked away muttering, "Gomen...".

"Gomen..." repeated Lucy as tears began falling from her eyes.

"This is... This is all my fault!" said Lucy in between sobs.

"But, I still want to be in the guild! I love Fairy Tail!" finished Lucy has her tears began falling down harder.

"Oi, whats wrong Lucy! Sure you can be in the guild! What's the problem?" asked Gray.

"Lucy, come on, stand up. If you don't get up I'll have to carry you back, because we are in enemy territory after all." Gray said while he pulled on her arm.

* * *

Up inside of the Sky Cell, Jose was still grabbing his sack as a dark-aura surrounded him.

"Now you've gone and done it, girly!" Jose said still crouched on the ground.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia Forest, Year x784:**

Porlyusica was brewing medicine for Makarov who laid down on the bed still green as ever. Porlyusica then slapped Makarov across the face as Alzack and Bisca were shocked.

"H-Hey!" Alzack said.

"What are you doing to the Master, I mean, the sick person?!" asked Bisca.

"This happened because he was too reckless for his age. Honestly what a fool you are." answered Porlyusica.

"How long do you plan to stay here?! Go home now!" snapped Porlyusica at Alzack and Bisca whom jumped in surprise.

"Uh, but... With the Master in this condition..." Alzack said.

"Please let us take care of him!" finished Bisca.

"Go home. The stench of fretting faces is the greatest poison to a sick man." Porlyusica said.

"This is from wind magic, isn't it? This is the work of Drain." said Porlyusica.

"A fearful magic that forces your opponent's magical power to flow out. The drained magical power drifts off into the air and soon dissipates. If we could gather Makarov's lost magic power, that would speed his recovery, however it's already too late. His recovery will be prolonged." explained Porlyusica.

"I-Is that so?" asked Alzack.

"I will inform everyone." Bisca said.

"YOUR STILL HERE?!" asked Porlyusica.

"WAIT! YOU DIDN'T WANT US TO STAY AND LISTEN?!" asked Alzack while he and Bisca cowered.

"GO HOME THIS INSTANT! I HATE THE SMELL OF HUMANS!" Porlyusica said while she swung a broom around, most likely it probably had been in Max's ass though.

"P-PARDON US! W-WE'RE OFF!" Bisca and Alzack said in unison as they sprinted outside of Porlyusica's tree house.

"You've always been such a handful..." Porlyusica said.

" _For a wizard, their magical power is the source of life itself, and for one with great magical power, the suffering increases in kind. If you don't keep on fighting, you may die like this. You are such a fool._ " Porlyusica thought.

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Basement, Year x784:**

"Ah, dammit!" Macao said.

"I can't believe we had to retreat! This sucks!" Wakaba said.

"And we didn't get revenge for the guild and Levy... Damn it!" Loke said.

"This is their headquarters. If we attack them with ranged magic from the high ground to the southwest." said Macao while he pointed to a location on a map which was laid out onto a table.

"Next time I'll bring explosive lacrima with me!" Wakaba said while his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth.

"Bring out a stack of powerful magic books for holder-type wizards from the warehouse!" announced Macao.

"What's the matter, still uneasy?" Gray asked Lucy.

"No, it's not that. It's just... Gomen..." said with Lucy.

"Well, it's the fate of rich heiress' to get chased, and the ones who protect them are men." Elfman said while he folded both of his arms and nodded his head.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray said while he looked in Elfman's direction.

"But, I'm really surprised why'd you keep it a secret, Lucy?' asked Gray whom was now looking back at Lucy with a confused expression on his face.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home, I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed me any interest in his runaway daughter, and now he wants me back? My otou-san went to such terrible lengths to get me back. He's the worst! But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?" explained Lucy.

"That's not true! Your otou-san's the one that's the bad guy here!" Elfman said.

"You baka!" Gray said.

"Yuowww! I mean Phantom!" Elfman said while he made a circle with his arms.

"Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?" Lucy said in a tone like all main characters do when they blame themselves for everything.

"I wonder about that, but "rich heiress" just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure, that's the Lucy I know. You said you wanted to stay here, right? What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to. " Gray said.

After that statement was finished, tears began building up in Lucy's eyes for the second time as it poured down.

"Don't cry, sheesh. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Gray said.

"Right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman agreed while he tried to make Lucy stop crying.

Loke then walked closer as he looked over to Lucy. While Cana had her cards on a deck of wood, but soon threw them into the air.

"Its no use, I can't tell where Mystogan is." Cana said.

"I see. Too bad." Mirajane said while she attempted to contact Laxus via communication Lacrima.

"If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We've got a lot of injured people. This doesn't look good." Cana said.

"Master is gravely wounded, and we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus!" Mirajane said.

"Huhhhh?!" asked Laxus while his usual headphones were on, but he wore a different shirt.

"Please come back. Fairy Tail's in a crisis!" Mirajane said through the communication Lacrima.

'Serves the old codger right! Hahaha!" laughed Laxus.

"GAH! LAXUS URUSAI!" came Natsu's voice in the communication Lacrima as he punched Laxus in the face.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing with Laxus?!" asked Mirajane while people looked over in surprise.

"Huhh? You guys? I just decided to chill here." answered Natsu.

"Natsu! Don't barge into my place without permission!" Laxus said while he attempted to throw a punch at Natsu, but it was easily blocked by him as Laxus looked over to the communication Lacrima.

"Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves." said Laxus as he threw another fist at Natsu, but once again it was caught easily.

"Laxus, Natsu! Why you!" Cana said.

"After all, the old man started this war. Why should I be the one who bails him out?" asked Laxus while he attempted to kick Natsu in the groin, but once again Natsu blocked it.

"They're targeting Lucy, one of us!" answered Mirajane with a furious look on her face.

"Huh, who's that?' asked Laxus.

"The blonde with the big-ass breasts." answered Natsu while he flicked Laxus in the forehead and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Oh you mean that newbie?" asked Laxus while he stood up and limped his way back towards Natsu while he rubbed his forehead at the same time.

"Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my woman!" Laxus said while he tried to headbutt Natsu, but he dodged it as Laxus fell onto the floor with a thud. But quickly recovered.

"I can't believe you!" Cana said.

"Hey now! Is that anyway to speak to someone you're asking help from? And tell the old man to hurry up and retire so I can take over his position as Master. Hahaha!" said Laxus as he attempted to land an uppercut on Natsu, but Natsu dodged it for the thousandth time.

Then the communication Lacrima was shattered in pieces by Mirajane who had tears pouring down her face.

"Mira..." Cana said in worry.

"I can't believe them... Are those two actually members of Fairy Tail? In that case, I'll fight!" Mirajane said in between sobs.

"What are you saying?!" asked Cana.

"Lucy was captured even though I was there!" answered Mirajane with the tears pouring down faster.

"No. You'll get in everyone's way as you are now. Even if you were an S-Class wizard." replied Cana.

* * *

In the guild showers...

" _The Master is absent. No Laxus, Mystogan, and Natsu. There are many injured. Will it be impossible to continue this fight?_ " thought Erza as she had both of her hands planted onto the walls of the shower.

While she began remembering all the Fairy Tail wizards that have been injured, or either on death's door.

As Erza punched the wall with her fist thinking, " _If I had gone with him... The shame, this is my fault!_ " her thought was interrupted by the sounds of smashing metal as it shook the basement.

"What's that?!" asked on of the Fairy Tail members.

"OUTSIDE!" announced Alzack.

Outside in the distance was a castle-like building it had 4 metallic legs on the bottom which was supporting it's movement.

Gray ran outside asking, "WHAT THE HELL?!".

"There guild is walking!" Bisca said.

"Phantom?!" asked Loke.

"W-What are we gonna do?!" asked Wakaba.

While Erza was outside in a towel, she was trembling, probably from the cold-air that's why you shouldn't go outside in a towel. I-I mean wile she said, "I didn't predict this... This is how they attack?".

* * *

Inside of the Phantom Lord building.

"The Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter. Ready." Jose said as mages wearing robes and masks with the Phantom Lord crest imbued on the front of it began charging up the magic cannon Jupiter.

As the front of the guild hall opened revealing a big hole where Jupiter resides at while the long-ass cannon outstretched several miles as it was a golden-metal. Then it began charging up.

"Eliminate them." Jose commanded.

* * *

Outside the building...

"This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" said Erza.

Then Erza ran forwards with her towel falling off.

"Erza!" Macao yelled.

While Erza ran forwards and equipped into her **Adamantine Armor** and prepared to block the blast from Jupiter.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" yelled Erza.

"It's the **Adamantine Armor!** " Bisca said.

"She doesn't actually intend to block it, does she?!" asked Wakaba.

"I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor gives you! Don't do it Erza! You'll die!" Alzack said.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Erza as the Jupiter cannon shot at a tremendous speed and caused the water underneath it to form waves.

While Erza put both of her shields together, forming a gigantic magic circle. Before the beam could come in contact with the magic circle a figure wearing a black cloak swooped in and swiped it away with one hand.

"N-Nani?! Who is it?!" asked Erza.

"Of all times, when I come here. I see a cannon firing at you guys." came a familiar voice.

"NATSU!" the guild shouted.

"H-He swiped aw-away J-Jupiter l-like it was n-nothing..." Gray stuttered out as he took a step back in fear along with his broken-arm hanging limp from his side.

"W-Who is that?" asked Lyon as he was standing right beside Gray.

Natsu looked in the direction Lyon stood as he asked, "Huhhh? Who're you?".

"Lyon Vastia..." Lyon answered.

"Oi! Natsu back off from Lyon!" Gray said as he stood in front of Lyon in a protective manner.

"Oi! Gray! I'm the older pupil here! So you shouldn't be the one protecting me! Besides you have a broken arm!" Lyon said.

"So, these Phantom Dicks have a transportable guild hall?" asked Natsu while he outstretched his hand.

"Y-Yes..." answered Erza as she glared at Natsu along with the other guild mates.

* * *

Inside the guild hall...

"I-Impossible... S-Salamander swiped away the bl-blast like it was nothing..." Jose said with wide-eyes.

"I'll get him!" Gajeel said while he exited the building and went in Natsu direction.

* * *

Outside...

Natsu was building up magic power in his palm as he calmly said.

" **Infinity God's Cataclysm...** " a massive vortex of black-space shot out of Natsu's hand and engulfed the Phantom Lord guild hall.

Everyone was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

"What kind of magic is this?!" asked Lyon as he slammed into a wall.

Once the vortex of black-space cleared it revealed the Phantom Lord guild hall no longer there, while the members were scattered all over the ocean floor and the concrete. Gajeel was floating in the water clearly unconscious, Juvia regained consciousness and once Lyon laid eyes on her, he instantly disappeared.

"Is this love at first sight?!" asked Lyon while he grabbed one of Juvia's hands hearing Gray shout, "OI, LYON!".

Juvia then looked over in Gray's direction as she blushed and disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray while she looked up and asked.

"Is this what they call love at first sight?".

Gray blushed a bit, then he looked away answering.

"Guess so. My name is Gray Fullbuster." answered Gray while he outstretched his hand, which Juvia gladly took.

"NOOOOO! DAMN YOU GRAY! STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!" Lyon shouted.

Juvia ignored Lyon as she introduced herself, "My name is Juvia Lockser.".

"Nice to meet you... Juvia." Gray said while he had a tint of pink visible on his cheeks.

"GRAYYY! STOP FLIRTING MY JUVIA!" Lyon shouted while he pushed Gray away and grabbed Juvia's hand saying.

"I've always loved you from the first time I gl-GAH!".

"DON'T PUSH A PERSON WITH A BROKEN-ARM!" shouted Gray as he kicked Lyon in the face.

"Master is back!" somebody shouted while everyone looked in the direction of the shout, in the distance was the recovered figure of Makarov who had a bright smile on his face.

"MASTERRRR!" everyone shouted in unison excluding Natsu as they ran their way towards him excluding Natsu.

Gray brought Juvia with him so that he could ask Makarov if she could join Fairy Tail. While Gajeel laid fully-conscious in the lake. Gajeel soon got out of the lake and began walking away, which Makarov took notice of as he decided to follow him. But not without ordering his brats to stay and to repair the guild.

* * *

With Gajeel...

Gajeel was sitting on a pile of iron, just munching away and just idling the time away, that is until he heard a cough from behind him. Gajeel turned around as his eyes widened.

"Makarov!" Gajeel said.

"Yo!" greeted Makarov politely.

"What the hell are you here for?" asked Gajeel while he looked away from Makarov's gaze.

"Whoa there." Makarov muttered while he struggled to climb up the heap of iron.

"For a little... talk." answered Makarov.

Then finally Makarov made it to the top, saying, "Juvia, entered my guild just a few hours ago.".

"Yeah, I heard." replied Gajeel.

"And she's pretty worried about you." Makarov continued.

"What the hell is that rain woman thinking?!" asked Gajeel, throwing the piece of iron away.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Makarov.

"Beats me, I ain't decided." answered Gajeel.

"Well I'll get by it somehow." finished Gajeel.

'Can I ask you a question?" asked Makarov.

"What?" replied Gajeel.

"What were you thinking when you picked a fight with us? What did Phantom Lord mean to you? What did the guild mean to you? What did being a wizard mean to you?" Makarov asked.

"That's more than one question." Gajeel replied with a sigh.

"There all the same." Makarov said.

"I'm asking what do you, yourself, think about who you are?" asked Makarov while he looked up into the bright-sky.

"Would you have taken people's lives if Jose had ordered you to?".

"Are you that unquestioning?".

"You see, that's no different than being a puppet. But I don't think you're as boring a man as that.".

"Shut up already. Leave me alone." Gajeel said while his eyes were closed tightly.

"There's no need to throw yourself into the darkness. How about it? Wanna join my guild?" asked Makarov.

"You must be joking! Are you serious?!" asked Gajeel.

"There are people in this world who prefer solitude. But there is no one who can withstand." answered Makarov.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the statement.

"I'm the one that destroyed your guild!" Gajeel argued.

"Lets put all that aside." Makarov said.

"And I hurt your nakama..." Gajeel said.

"That... I will never forgive, no matter." Makarov said with his eyes glowing white.

"But if I ignored a young man trying to throw himself into the darkness, it'd be myself I could never forgive." Makarov finished.

By now Gajeel was shaking a bit as he had sweat dripping down his face. His mouth twitched a bit, then he bit his lip. Along with Makarov who outstretched his hand.

"This isn't me saving you. I'm simply showing you the path to tomorrow. Will you got forward, or will you stop? It's up to you to decide." Makarov said.

Gajeel's eyes were wide as he slowly outstretched his hand and grabbed Makarov's.

* * *

At the guild hall...

"I've returned, along with a new member!" announced Makarov as people stared with wide-eyes at the appearance of Gajeel while Juvia said.

"Gajeel-san! Your alright!".

Makarov chuckled a bit as he watched Gajeel receive his stamp. Then he heard metallic footsteps coming towards him, he turned around and saw Erza.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Makarov.

"I have to tell you something... It's about Natsu." Erza said with a frown, while Makarov's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"The Demons of Hell, shall be released soon." Natsu said as he was engulfed into the shadows.

"7 years to be exact." Fraenar said with a smirk.

"Exactly." Uther agreed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13: Phantom Lord Arc is finished! Wrapped up within 2-3 days. Damn.**


	14. Discussion and Omake

**Chapter 14: Discussion**

 **Here's chapter 14!**

 **There will be an Omake this chapter, so yeah, the Omake is totally random. Lol.**

 **A very short chapter. Will only be about the conversation that Erza requested. So that's why I added the Omake, so I can reveal the later content I will be writing in next chapter.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Due to the guild hall being rebuilt Makarov and Erza decided to take the conversation outside...

"So, Erza. What is that you need to tell me about Natsu?" asked Makarov with a curious expression on his face.

"Natsu... He's... A monster." Erza said while she clenched her fist.

"Monster?".

"Hai, a monster. He killed people without mercy! He thinks of his nakama as mere ants! He doesn't protect us like we all protect each other! And most importantly... He doesn't see us as family. Just as tools." Erza said with a shaky voice.

"Erza... Is this true?" asked Makarov while he did not want to believe it.

"Yes... Its true, you can ask everyone, they all saw him. He almost killed you when you were unconscious! If it weren't for Gray... You wouldn't be here and still be the Master." explained Erza.

"So, that's how Gray broke his arm?" asked Makarov with a deadly expression on his face. While it got even more deadlier as Erza nodded her head.

"I will ask other members about this, just to confirm it." Makarov said with a stern voice as he walked to the guild hall, which was still being reconstructed.

* * *

"Oi! Brats, I have something to ask you." announced Makarov.

"What is it, Master?" asked Gray while he had a cast supporting his arm.

"Is it true, that Natsu almost killed me in my unconscious state?" asked Makarov.

Soon everyone's faces turned into a furious expression as Gray shattered his drink shouting, "HELL YEAH HE DID! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!".

"WHEN I SEE NATSU! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM UP SO HARD, THAT HE'LL REGRET EVER ATTEMPTING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Gray again while other members shouted out in agreement.

"I see..." Makarov said while he sighed.

"Actually, I agree with Natsu's way of attempting to kill the Old Man. If he did that, I would've been the next Master of Fairy Tail." Laxus announced while he had his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"LAXUS! HOW COULD YOU!" Cana shouted while she threw away her barrel of booze.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Makarov while everyone stopped arguing as they looked over to Makarov.

"I will punish Natsu." Makarov said while everyone cheered except Laxus.

"Natsu's punishment will be...".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14: I wonder what his punishment will be... What do you think it'll be?**

* * *

 **Omake: Centuries = Stupid.**

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"We gotta test our intelligence." Fraenar said while he handed out papers, "So, we're gonna be testing ourselves on Math." he said again.

"Hmmm, five plus five..." Uther said while he sweat dropped and looked up.

"This shit is soooo easy man!" Uther said again while he began writing the answers down.

"Dude, we haven't been in a Magic Academy for over four centuries. So don't get too ahead of yourself." Astarot said.

"Guess your right, because I wrote down fifty-five for my answer on five plus five." Uther said with a sigh as he scratched his head.

"Knew that was going to happen. Because I wrote down twenty-five million on two plus two." Astarot agreed while he slammed his face down on the table which made a loud thud.

"Same, I wrote down Wind Magic on what kind of spells can Fire Wizards summon." Fraenar said in agreement.

"Hahaha! You guys aren't as smart as me! I got the correct answer for number one as its five-hundred trillion!" said Natsu while he cackled.

The trio then looked at number one while their eyes went wide along with their jaws dropping, saying in unison.

"One plus one...".

"HOW DO YOU GET FIVE-HUNDRED TRILLION FROM ADDING ONE PLUS ONE?!" asked the trio.

"Huhhhh? Oh shit! Wrong problem!" said Natsu while he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"B-Baka..." the trio said in unison.

"Hey, does anyone know what kind of element Water Wizards manipulate?" asked Fraenar.

"I don't know, do they manipulate fire or something?" replied Uther.

"No, I think they manipulate milk." argued Astarot.

" _F-Fraenar... You just said the answer... Its water..._ " muttered Natsu while he sweat dropped.

"Meh, I'll just put down they manipulate spoons." Fraenar said while he wrote down the answer.

"Yosh! Next problem, wait... Health Education?! I FAILED THIS CLASS FOUR CENTURIES AGO WHEN I WAS IN THE MAGIC ACADEMY!" shouted Uther.

"You did? I didn't because I ended up killing everyone in my academy." Fraenar said.

"H-How'd that even happen?" asked Astarot while he sweat dropped.

"It was an accident. I accidently threw a axe which ricocheted off the walls and cut everyone's heads off." answered Fraenar with a shrug.

"Wow, I'm not even gonna ask how that is possible..." said Uther.

"Same..." agreed Natsu and Astarot in unison.

"Now, skip this question and onto the next one. Question number three: How do people learn magic? Tch this is so simple!" Fraenar said while he wrote down the answer.

"Yes its really simple, just write down "You pull it outta your ass and WAPPAM" you get magic." Uther agreed while he wrote down the answer.

"B-But I wrote down that you pull it out of your foot..." Astarot said while he rested his forehead onto the table.

"I wrote down that you pull it out of a woman's breast." Natsu said while he nodded his head.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you learned in the Magic Academy." Fraenar said sweat dropping.

"Definitely, It's faint, but I remember learning it the way on how you learn magic is to pull it out of a woman's breast. But I think the Sensei was perverted though..." agreed Natsu.

"Well, the Sensei is definitely perverted, because when I learnt it when I was in the Magic Academy, they taught us that you pull magic out of your ass." Uther said.

"Same." agreed Fraenar.

"Well, they taught me that you pull it out of your foot." Uther said with a almost muffled voice.

"Well that random topic aside, next question! How do people learn Dragon Slayer Magic? *snort* Obvious! They learn it from their moms and poppas!" Fraenar said completely forgetting that he learnt his Dragon Slaying Magic from a Dragon.

"Yeah, that's obvious!" Uther and Astarot said in unison.

" _I'm in a room full of idiots..._ " thought Natsu.

"Fuck this quiz!" said Natsu while he slammed a Number 7 card down on the table shouting, "ITS TIME TO EXTERMINATE HUMANITY! BITCHES!".

"Nah, ain't interested." the trio said in unison.

"EHHHH?! BUT WEREN'T YOU INTERESTED IN IT IN THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE?!" asked Natsu.

"Dude, we're OC's sooooo, this doesn't really matter at all. Besides...".

"Besides, what?" asked Natsu.

"We aren't the original characters." the trio answered in unison with poker faces.

"Oh yeah, by the way. Why the hell are we chibi's?" asked Astarot while he looked at himself.

"I don't know." answered Natsu while the trio looked over to him along with their jaws dropping.

"NATSU! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII WHEN YOUR A CHIBI!" Uther shouted.

"Ehhh?" asked Natsu.

"GROUP SMASH!" shouted Astarot as he jumped 10 foot into the air and attempted to slam down on the trio below, but was knocked unconscious by Natsu flicking him in the forehead.

" **Immortal's Must Perish!** " shouted Natsu as a torrent of black space shot out of his hands.

"EHHH?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!" the trio asked in unison as they were slowly melting.

"A terrible name." answered Natsu while he plucked off their heads.

"Oi, oi! That hurts!" Fraenar said while he flinched.

"Don't matter, your immortals anyways, right?" asked Natsu.


	15. Akane Beach Part 1

**Chapter 15: Akane Beach Part 1**

 **Last chapter, I felt like a complete troll! Bwahaha!**

 **So to make up for that troll chapter, here's a real chapter, gonna wrap this up for a record time, because I wanna sleep, so I will try to finish this chapter in 2 hours and 13 minutes. If I manage to upload this. That means I finished it! :D.**

 **Lets skip the Loke Arc, because I feel like that arc was just completely useless.**

 **Akane Resort arc, will be a non-serious arc. So quite a bunch of... Well, I don't know... Just find out yourself. XD**

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Beach, Year x784:**

"Sugoi! Look at this beach!" Lucy said in awe as Erza and Gray were right beside her as they too were in awe.

"Its amazing how Loke had tickets to a fancy place like this." Erza said still in awe.

"I know, how did he manage to get these?" asked Gray.

"No idea!" answered Lucy with a smile.

"And I can't wait to see Space Prick's punishment." Gray said while the two nodded their heads in unison.

"Its gonna be amazing! I can't wait to see Natsu's punishment, but I can't believe Master let him off the hook with just having him cross-dress as a woman and run around Magnolia while screaming like a chicken.." Gray said in disappointment.

"Yeah." the duo agreed.

* * *

With Natsu...

"BWAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS!" Natsu shouted while he splashed water in Uther's face whom splashed at him back.

"BWAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA WIN!" shouted Uther while he splashed faster.

"No! I'm going to win!" Astarot said while he dived in between the two which made a big splash.

"Ne, Natsu. How did you manage to get these tickets anyways?" asked Fraenar.

"Oh. I killed the guy at the counter and stole 'em!" answered Natsu while he continued splashing water onto Uther while his eyes turned into arrows pointing upwards along with his mouth which turned into a upside down three.

"Bwaahahaha! Take this!" Fraenar said while he plucked a fish out of the ocean and shoved it into Astarot's swimming trunks making him squeal like a pig.

"OIIIIINK!" Astarot said while he felt the slimy skin of the fish on his ass as he shoved his hand into his trunks and began digging the fish out, unfortunately people around him stared at him with disgusted looks on his face while Astarot looked down and noticed his hand was in the front of his trunks as he chuckled nervously.

"Hahaha! I feel bad for Astarot." Fraenar said while he clutched his sides from laughing too much.

"Pervert..." one of the woman said as she walked away without looking back.

"I-Its a misunderstanding! I-I THIS guy he shoved a fish into my trunks! See I'll pull it down for proof!" Astarot said while he pulled down his trunks to reveal the fish, but unfortunately it had escaped long ago.

"EEEEEEK!" the women screeched as they ran away from Astarot whom looked down with a "God dammit" face.

"Astarot, you got some bad luck there buddy." Fraenar said while he shook his head sideways and gripped Astarot's shoulder.

"Damn... You... Guys..." Astarot said through gritted teeth.

* * *

With Lucy and the others...

"Haha!" Gray laughed while he splashed Lucy with water whom was annoyed by it.

"Gray!" Lucy said as she splashed him back as she too began laughing.

Currently Erza was laying down on her towel as her bra was undone while she laid down onto her chest, her back was exposed to the sun, she had hoped for a tanning, but all she got was men ogling at her with eyes full of lust. She sighed and looked over to Gray and Lucy's direction, she smirked because she was glad they were having fun.

"BWAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS!" came a familiar voice as Erza's eyes widened while she looked over to the West and saw Natsu splashing a man whom's appearance I totally forgot and am too lazy to check on other chapters or did he even have an appearance? Whatever, I'll just make one up. The man had orange hair and brown-eyes as he was soaked in water, while he too splashed Natsu with water.

"Nat-Natsu?" asked Erza while she sweat dropped at his childish behavior, "S-Since when did he act like that? And who's that?" she asked herself again.

Then another man who had black-hair and eyes dived in between the two shouting loud enough for Erza to hear, "No! I'm going to win!".

"Take this!" came Lucy's voice as Erza looked in her direction and saw Lucy splashing Gray with water and dumping a bucket full of sand on him.

"GAHHHHH!" came Natsu's voice as Erza diverted her attention to him.

Her eyes widened while Natsu came flying at her at blinding-speeds he collided with her saying, "Wow, a cushion. Great! I can torture Astarot with this. Now lets see." then he picked Erza up shouting, "UPSY DAISY!".

"NATSU!" shouted Erza while she covered her breasts.

"Huhhh? Erza!" Natsu said while he smirked an evil smirk, "YOSH! TAKE THIS ASTAROT!".

Then Natsu threw Erza at Astarot whom screeched like a girl and dodged her body.

* * *

"NATSUUUU! YOU IDIOT!" shouted Erza as she fell into the water.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" asked Astarot.

"A GIRL!" answered Natsu.

"NANI?!" Astarot asked while he reappeared in front of Natsu and attempted to punch him, but Natsu tilted his head sideways and kicked his groin, which made Astarot spit out a saliva and collapse onto the ground in pain.

"P-Pussy... U-Using a man's v-vulnerable spot..." Astarot said.

"Use any tactics you can in battle, because there is no rules when fighting." answered Natsu while he snickered a bit.

"NATSU!" shouted Erza while she trudged her way over to him, with one arm covering both of her breasts.

"Whoa! Erza! Wear a top! Damn, you pick up guys like that?" asked Natsu while he snorted.

"I don't pick up guys!" Erza argued while she had a tint of pink visible in her cheeks.

"Number 8 card... Get wrecked you gotta unleash a shower of sperm in her mouth... Biiiiiitch..." Astarot said while he threw a Number 8 card on the sand right before he went unconscious from pain.

"Ahhh, shit." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"I feel bad for you man." Fraenar said while he clapped Natsu on the shoulder while he walked away, "Good luck!" he said before running back to the water to fuck with Uther.

"Got no choice..." said Natsu while he ran at Erza who went wide-eyed.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" asked Erza while Natsu stuck out a arm.

"Just stay put." answered Natsu while Erza had a confused expression on her face.

* * *

"Hahaha! Lucy, you got drenched in sand big time!" Happy said while he flew above Lucy.

"AH! URUSAI YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy shouted while she splashed water onto Happy.

"Meany!" Happy then began splashing water onto Lucy and Gray simultaneously.

"NATSUUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came Erza's voice while the trio looked over in the direction Erza's voice came from.

"Natsu?" the trio asked in unison as they saw him chasing after Erza whom was running away, still with one arm covering her breast which the men she passed by ogled at.

"W-What is Natsu doing chasing Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Bwahaha! Take that Uther you bastard!" came Fraenar's voice.

"Urusai! You take this!" came Uther's voice as the trio looked in their direction and saw them punching each other in the face.

"W-Who are they? And why are they fighting?" asked Gray and Lucy in unison.

"Aye! Their names are Fraenar and Astarot! Companions of Natsu!" answered Happy.

"EHHHH?! COMPANIONS?!" asked the duo.

"Aye!" answered Happy.

* * *

"Erza! Get back here!" yelled Natsu.

"Yadaa! Why are you chasing me anyways?" asked Erza while she ran through a group of men who were daydreaming about her arm moving away from her breasts.

"I gotta do something!" answered Natsu while he disappeared and Erza felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Nani?" asked Erza while she was launched forwards.

Erza and Natsu were launched through several people and huts, while they finally came to a stop in a forest, while Natsu stood up and said, "God damn that Astarot letting a Number 8 card loose.".

"W-What are you doing?" asked Erza while Natsu began pulling his trunks down.

"Isn't it obvious?".

"R-Rape?" asked Erza.

"No, of course not. I'm doing what the Number 8 card rule is." answered Natsu.

"Whats that?" asked Erza.

"You'll see." answered Natsu with a sigh as his manhood was showing.

"Have you no shame?" asked Erza.

"Shame? What is that? There is no such thing as shame for me." answered Natsu with an evil smirk.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Erza while Natsu slowly began rubbing his manhood.

"Oh great, I forgot. I'm not attracted to anything, so it can't erect..." said Natsu in realization.

"I-It can't erect?" Erza asked sub-consciously while her mind drifted off to her Eroge Novels that she reads. She imagined a couple going inside of a forest and releasing their lust for each other as she heard Natsu's voice say.

"Oh, Erza. Your drooling.".

Erza quickly broke out of her daydream while she stared into the eyes of Natsu whom knelt down to look at her face.

"I-I am?" asked Erza as she quickly wiped the drool away.

"Okay, shower time!" Natsu said while he began walking away as he put on his trunks saying, "Screw this. I'm done." then he walked away.

Natsu then slammed his head against a tree saying, "Who made those rules?".

"Oh, that would be me." answered Astarot who apparently woke up from his unconscious state.

"Damn you." said Natsu while he punched Astarot in the face and instantly rendered him unconscious.

"W-What was that all about?" asked Erza as she got up.

* * *

"Bwahaha!" Fraenar said while he continued punching Uther in the face.

"Gah! Blagh! Blowphooo!" Uther said as he was receiving a flurry of punches from Fraenar.

"LET ME JOIN IN!" shouted Natsu while he slammed his fist into both of their cheeks and instantly rendered them unconscious.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Natsu complained while he picked up both of their unconscious bodies and flopped them onto his shoulder while Astarot was also flopped onto his shoulder. Then Natsu began walking back to the five-star hotel.

* * *

"Erza! Where did Natsu chase you to?" asked Lucy while she ran over to Erza along with Gray behind her.

Erza then remembered what Natsu had said and she remembered his manhood, she sighed answering, "He just chased me into the forest.".

"Why the forest?" asked Lucy.

"Beats me." answered Erza.

"Anyways, its getting late, lets head back to our rooms." Gray said while he tried clapping his hands, but totally forgot that his arm was broken.

"Agreed." the duo said in unison as Happy flew away.

"NATSUUUU!" came Happy's voice in the distance.

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Hotel, Year x784:**

"Room for five please." Natsu said while the woman cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean four, right?" she asked.

"No I mean five." answered Natsu while Happy magically appeared on his head.

"Aye!".

"I-I see.." the woman said while she actually thought how the hell Happy got there.

"Okay, here is your room key. Your room is room 263.".

"Arigato, slut." said Natsu while he snatched the key out of the woman's hand whom was shocked.

Then the five walked away towards their room.

"Was it necessary to call her a slut?" asked Happy.

"Nope, we can practically smell various number of different scents on her." answered Fraenar.

"I see.." Happy muttered.

The five were rambling on with a conversation that was about how much fish Happy can stuff in his mouth. Which apparently, Happy claims that he can fit an infinite amount of fish into his mouth.

As they arrived to their room. Natsu unlocked the door while their conversation didn't stop at all. Once they entered the room they saw 2 beds while Natsu pointed at Fraenar and then pointed to the floor.

"I ain't sleeping on the floor." Fraenar said while crossing his arms.

"Aye! They even have a bed for a cat to sleep on!" Happy said, but then they heard a clicking noise as the door slammed opening revealing Gray, Lucy, and Erza who had apparently were talking about the Hotel.

Then Gray looked over to Natsu shouting with wide-eyes, "SPACE PRICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!".

"That's what I should be asking you, Stripper." answered Natsu.

"GAH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!" asked Gray while he began ravaging the room.

"Natsu..." Erza said.

"Erza." said Natsu while Fraenar, Uther, and Astarot had their attentions on Gray who was looking everywhere for his clothes.

"Juvia is here!" came Juvia's voice.

"Juvia, your late!" Erza scolded.

"Ahh! The wonders of seeing Gray-sama in his underwear!" Juvia said love struck.

"Weirdo..." Natsu, Fraenar, Uther, and Astarot muttered in unison.

"Okay, who's going to get the beds?" asked Erza with her strands of red-hair which covered her right-eye completely began getting blown back and forth somehow by a strange source of wind... Oh wait, it turned out that it was Natsu who was blowing on her hair.

"Natsu... STOP THAT'S GETTING ANNOYING!" Erza shouted while she attempted to slam her fist down into Natsu's cranium, but he tilted his head sideways as her fist slammed down into his shoulder.

"Huh, that tickles. Not really, I lied. I don't feel anything at all." said Natsu.

Then Erza re-quipped into her PJ's as Fraenar, Uther, and Astarot began stripping into their underwear, while Lucy screamed.

"Why are you stripping into your underwear people I do not know?!" asked Lucy.

"Oh right, Astarot, Uther, Fraenar, go find your own rooms. Your ruining the atmosphere." demanded Natsu while the trio sighed and walked out of the room.

"Dammit..." Fraenar muttered as he exited the room along with the other two behind him.

"Okay, so whose going to sleep on which bed?" asked Natsu.

"Gray and Natsu you sleep together." demanded Erza.

"Nah, I'll feel gay if I sleep with Ice Princess / Space Prick." the two said in unison.

"I can sleep on the roof." announced Natsu.

"That'll be great Space Princess." Gray said.

"No, Natsu you'll probably freeze up there." Erza said.

"Strange, I thought you guys hated me." Natsu said.

"Well we don't anymore because we are looking forwards to your punishment in a few days." replied Erza with an evil smirk.

"Damn..." muttered Natsu.

"Too bad Lyon couldn't come." said Gray.

"What do you ever mean, Gray?" asked Lyon while he barged through the door.

"Lyon?! How'd you get here?!" asked Gray.

"Honestly, I don't know myself, because when I came here. The man at the counter was sleeping or something. So I just entered." answered Lyon.

"Whoa, that sounds pretty cool." Gray said with a smirk.

"Gray-sama!".

"JUVIA! YOUR BELOVED LYON IS HERE!" shouted Lyon while he lunged forwards at Juvia as Juvia turned red muttering, "Lyon-sama?".

"Whoa, things just took a weird turn." said Natsu sensing the change of mood in the atmosphere.

"Yeah..." agreed Erza while Lucy sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well I'm going to bed." said Natsu as he flopped down onto the bed which was right next to a window.

"Sooo, whose going to decide who we sleep with?" asked Gray while he counted the amount of people that were in the room, "One, two, three, four, five, six, and including me, seven.".

"Don't forget those other dicks that were here earlier, so that totals up to ten." replied Natsu.

"Right..." muttered Gray.

"Okay, we'll pick straws to see who sleeps with whom." Erza said while she re-quipped straws into her hand.

"Now, whoever draws a short straw sleeps with Natsu, and whoever draws the medium straw sleeps on the floor, along with the people who draw the long straw sleep on the other bed opposite of Natsu." explained Erza.

"Now, draw!".

The six launched their hands forwards and grabbed the straws.

Gray got a medium straw, Juvia got a medium straw, Lyon sadly got a long straw, Lucy got a long straw as her eyes were wide in shock, while Erza got the short straw.

"S-Seriously?!" asked Lucy while she definitely did not wanna sleep with Lyon. Soon Lucy walked over to the bed and taped the center saying again, "DO NOT! Cross this long whatsoever, if you do, I will hurt you!".

"H-Hai..." Lyon said sweat dropping as he clenched his fist, shouting, "GRAY YOU LUCKY BASTARD!".

"..." silence came from Gray as his face was turning a light shade of red while Juvia was freaking out as she was glad that she is able to sleep with her Gray-sama on the floor together.

"Hmm, guess I sleep with Natsu." Erza said as she walked over to the bed Natsu was sleeping on.

"Move over." demanded Erza.

"Nah, you gotta move me yourself." replied Natsu.

"Fine." Erza said while he easily pushed Natsu aside and laid down next to him.

"I have no idea how those two are so comfortable with that..." Lucy said in shock while Lyon was on the other side of the bed, clearly already asleep.

Gray was lying on the floor with Juvia clinging to him as his face was a shade of red, but he didn't bother calling for help. He sorta well, he kind of liked the position he was in.

"Gray-sama..." mumbled Juvia in her sleep as she buried her face into Gray's chest.

" _K-Kawaii..._ " thought Gray as his eyes were getting a bit droopy, soon he succumbed to slumber.

Along with Erza who also fell asleep as Natsu fell asleep with his face buried into his pillow muttering, "Comfy pillow... Let me eat you up, like the squishy bitch you are...".

* * *

"Pillow fight." Fraenar said in a low voice as he attempted not to wake up the others that were straight across from them.

"War..." whispered Uther while he slammed his pillow into Fraenar's face and knocked him onto his ass while Astarot snickered at the sight.

"Astarot, you bastard..." whisper Fraenar while he chucked a pillow at Astarot's face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15: I made it! I FUCKING MADE IT! HELL YEAH! WITH 15 MINUTES TO SPARE! Anyways, this arc will be a non-serious and peaceful arc. It should be about 3 parts so I hope you enjoy this peaceful arc before the seriousness rolls in!**

 **Also Natsu's punishment, is quite strange...**


	16. Akane Beach Finale

**Chapter 16: Akane Beach Part 2**

 **Ahhh, so peaceful... Not really. Erza has a very dirty dream.**

 **So yeah, there is lemon this chapter... In Erza's dream. Be gentle with the cookies... :[ damn you... You broke the cookies...**

 **Final part of Akane Beach... Meh, felt too lazy to make 3 parts. Lol, so pardon my laziness...**

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Hotel, Year x784:**

" _Nom, nom..."_ muttered Natsu in his sleep as he bit on his pillow, while Erza just didn't move at all in her sleep.

" _Hmmm, Gray-sama..._ " mumbled Juvia as she clung harder to Gray's sleeping body.

" _Juvia is mine, damn you Gray..._ " Lyon mumbled as he was half-way off the bed.

Then... Unexpectedly Natsu's lacrima clock he had brought along rung...

" **BWAHAHA! ASTAROT SHIT HIMSE-** **BAM!** ".

Natsu had smashed the lacrima clock completely as everyone had bolted upwards from the unexpected alarm. Lyon had jumped so high that he gripped onto the tiles of the ceiling, Lucy hugged her pillow. Gray and Juvia hugged each other while Erza, well... Was obviously not scared or surprised by it. It almost seemed that she had... Expected it.

"Natsu, why do you have an alarm?" asked Erza while she yawned loudly.

"Ignore it... It goes off sometimes..." mumbled Natsu.

"What time is it?" asked Lucy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lets see, its 1:10 in the afternoon." answered Natsu while he yawned loudly.

"Oh, okay. In the afternoon." Lucy mumbled while she collapsed back onto the bed.

"If its past noon, why are we so tired?" asked Erza.

"I don't know... Do you remember anything?" asked Natsu while he asked again, "On how we lost our clothes?".

"Eh?" asked Erza surprised while she looked down at herself and looked over to everyone else whom still had their clothes on.

"Oh, heheh, my bad. I tend to strip people in their sleep..." Gray said while he laughed nervously.

"Gray..." Erza said with her signature glare.

"A-Aye?" asked Gray.

"Baka!" answered Erza while she bonked Gray on the bed, which practically rendered him unconscious.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"I'm going back to sleep." said Natsu while he laid down on the bed still naked.

"Get dressed." Erza said.

"Nah, this feels good." replied Natsu.

Erza soon turned red as she just remember that she was sleeping in the same bed as Natsu. But this time, he was naked.

"Okay..." said Erza as she laid back into the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Bwahaha, I'm the ruler of the world..." Fraenar mumbled in his sleep.

"Bwahaha, I beat Natsu, bow down before me bitches..." mumbled Astarot while he also was asleep.

"Bwahaha, I shit myself." Uther mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

Erza had just fallen asleep, with some dirty thoughts on her mind, due to Natsu whom was sleeping naked behind her. Lets see what her dream is about.

* * *

 **Erza's Dream: Be Gentle With Me.. 1st Time Writing a Lemon:**

 _"Oh! Oh!~" came a moaning voice as it was nurse whom was leaning over a sink. She felt the Doctor's big package thrust inside of her, as it was getting faster while it smashed against her walls. She moaned louder, but concealed it, so that she wouldn't alert any other nurses and patients._

 _What Erza noticed that the nurse was actually her, and the Doctor... Was Natsu._

 _"Faster!~" demanded Erza while the two switched positions as Natsu was laying down on the patient's bed while Erza climbed on top of him and began riding on his package. Natsu leaned upwards as he groped her left-breast tightly and gently massaged it, which made Erza moan out of pleasure then he began sucking and nibbling on the nipple._

 _"Erza..." said Natsu while he pressed his lips gently against hers as they started to battle for dominance as their tongues were exploring each other's mouths._

 _"Erza..." said Natsu while Erza pulled out of the kiss._

 _"Hai?" asked Erza._

 _"Erza... Wake up."._

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Hotel, Year x784:**

Erza's eyes fluttered open as she heard Natsu say her name, she looked over to him, but noticed that she felt... Warmer, and her arms felt like they were holding onto dear life.

"Erza." said Natsu.

"N-Nani?" asked Erza.

"Answer me... Why... The fuck... Are you clinging onto me, along with your hand rubbing my package?" replied Natsu.

Erza's face turned into the same color of her hair as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing?" asked Lucy in a drowsy voice as she looked in Erza and Natsu's direction.

"N-Nothing!" answered Erza while she let go of Natsu and swiftly buried her face into her pillow.

* * *

"Bwahaha... This guy... Failed." mumbled Astarot while he punched Fraenar in the face in his sleep, while Fraenar responded back with his own punch as the duo began fighting each other in their sleep.

* * *

" **OH NO! I GOT TO GO! DON'T ASK ME TO STAY 'CAUSE THE ANSWER IS NO! ITS PLAIN TO SEE THAT YOUR EYES ARE BLIND! HEY DON'T YOU KNOW ME?! I'M THE KILLER KIND!** " Natsu's lacrima phone rapped as he smashed it just like the previous time.

"Wake... THE FUCK UP!" shouted Natsu as everyone clung onto dear life.

"AYEEE!" shouted Happy.

"WE'RE UP!" shouted Astarot while he barged through the door in his underwear.

"Put on some clothes..." Gray said while he sweat dropped as his broken-arm as leaning on Juvia's shoulder.

"W-What time is it?" asked Lyon while he scratched his stomach.

"Hmm, its three in the afternoon." answered Natsu.

"Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth in the bathroom." replied Lyon as he stood up, but immediately felt a force push him down.

"I'm first." said Natsu with a glare as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"S-Scary..." mumbled Lyon.

"I-I know right..." agreed Lucy as Gray nodded his head in agreement.

Erza continued to bury her face into her pillow as Happy climbed up onto the bed and rested on her head and began purring in a cute way.

" _I can't believe I had a wet dream just from seeing Natsu naked... It happens all the time, and now its really starting to get annoying._ " Erza thought with a sigh.

Soon the bathroom door flew off its hinges hearing Natsu say, "Oops, used too much force. Meh." then he walked out of the bathroom.

"Whose next?" asked Natsu.

Lyon nodded his head in reply as he stood up and walked into the restroom. This cycle continued for the next half hour...

* * *

"TITANIA! I DEMAND YOU FIGHT ME!" shouted Uther while Erza looked in his direction.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt." replied Erza.

"Heh! Like your measly attacks could hurt m-GAH!" Uther was punched in the face by Erza as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious, " _D-Damn... If only I was an original character. I'm sure I would've been able to beat her..._ ".

"T-That was fast..." said Gray while he sweat dropped.

" _He's a God Priest for Ankoku's sake! How the hell can he lose so easily to Scarlet?_ " thought Natsu while he had a frown on his face.

Then they all walked out of their rooms. While Uther apparently regained consciousness as he too exited the room.

* * *

The group were eating breakfast in the restaurant the Hotel had. A man who had green-hair and purple-eyes walked forwards asking.

"Hey! How about you beautiful ladies come eat with me instead of these losers?".

"Go ahead and take them, it means more food for me." answered Natsu.

"REALLY?!" asked the guy in a happy tone.

"Sure." answered Natsu.

"Yosh! Come on ladies! Come eat at my table along with my friends." the man said.

"No. We'd rather stay here." replied Lucy in an annoyed tone while Erza and Juvia nodded their heads in unison.

" _These would go bad if Strauss was here. She would pair people up..._ " thought Natsu, but it unfortunately came true...

"Hey! Erza, Lucy, Juvia!" came Mirajane's voice.

" _I'm cursed..."_ thought Natsu as he face palmed.

"Ohh! Natsu your here too?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes. Now I shall take my leave." answered Natsu as he stood up along with Fraenar, Uther, and Astarot while they followed him.

"Aww, going already?" asked Mirajane with a pout, " _I wanted to pair him up with somebody..._ " Mirajane mumbled.

"Ohhh! Look its Mirajane-sama from the Weekly Sorcerer!" a man pointed out.

"Really?!" another man asked while they all looked in Mirajane's direction and began ogling her beautiful figure, but she merely just smiled and giggled a bit.

"M-Mirajane-sama..." the man said whom was the one that attempted to pick up Lucy and the others.

"M-Mirajane-sama! Please! Will you go out with me?!" the man asked.

"How can I say this kindly? I decline your offer, but thank you for mustering up the courage to ask me." answered Mirajane with her usual smile.

"O-Okay, if that's what you wish, Mirajane-sama." the man said while he walked away clearly depressed, but he knew he would get rejected.

"Mira-san! How did you get here anyways?" asked Lucy.

"Master decided to bring along the entire guild! Because the guild is quiet and lonely without you guys there, so we bought rooms for everyone!" answered Mirajane.

"Sugoi! That means Levy-chan is here, right?" asked Lucy.

"Of course!" answered Mirajane.

"Yosh! Good thing I brought my papers! I want Levy-chan to read them already!" Lucy said with a sigh.

* * *

"Tch, if only Salamander was here." Gajeel said while he wandered around alone, it was pretty obvious that he hadn't gotten along with anyone yet. They all hated him, honestly. Gajeel wouldn't blame them, because of what he did, hurt Fairy Tail's nakama, destroyed their guild hall, and even or almost tortured Lucy.

Then Gajeel saw four figures walk on the beach as he saw familiar pink-hair.

"SALAMANDER! FIGHT ME!" shouted Gajeel.

Natsu turned around saying, "Huhhh? If it isn't Redfox.".

"FIGHT ME! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Gajeel as a tornado of iron shot at Natsu whom swiped it away with one hand and then stuck out his palm.

" **Infinity God's Raging Thunder.** " said Natsu as the clouds turned dark and then a black bolt of lightning struck Gajeel.

"GAH!" Gajeel said while he collapsed onto the ground unconscious and paralyzed.

Then Natsu and his three cronies walked away.

* * *

"Natsu, Happy mentioned about you having a spell that could destroy one-fourths of the world, how do you know if it actually does?" asked Astarot.

"Ah, well you see. I used the spell on the northern parts of the world, and accidently destroyed one-fourths of the world. So I practically killed over a billion people." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"I think that you just brought down the population of Humanity down to sixty-percent..." Fraenar said while he sweat dropped.

"No, I'm pretty sure its at eighty-eighty percent. Not sixty, because that meant I would have probably wiped out about two-billion people." replied Natsu.

"Whatever." Fraenar said.

"Lets go swimming!" Uther exclaimed while he stripped into his underwear.

"First, go get your swimming trunks. You aren't swimming in your underpants." replied Natsu.

"Heheh." Uther said while he dashed away.

"Baka..." muttered Astarot.

* * *

"Erza. I feel bad for you, you had to sleep with Natsu." Gray said while he nodded his head.

"Ehh?! Erza slept with Natsu?!" Mirajane asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"It was drawn on straws." Erza answered.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this topic..." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Reason for why I am calm, is because Natsu is a monster, and besides he doesn't even like me anyways." replied Erza.

"Or any of us." corrected Gray.

"Hmm mm." replied Mirajane.

"Juvia! I've always loved you the first time I laid eyes on you!" declared Lyon while he knelt down onto his knees.

"L-Lyon-sama?" asked Juvia.

"Oi! Lyon! Get away from Juvia!" Gray yelled while he kicked Lyon in the face.

"Fight!" Happy said as he clapped his hands.

* * *

Then a few days pass... As they return to back to the guild...

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Natsu! Lets go on a mission together! Remember the deal?" asked Erza.

"Fine. What mission are we going on?" asked Natsu with annoyance in his voice.

"A D-Class mission to heat up the man's stove, since its broken." said Erza with a triumphant look on her face.

"Fine, how much?".

"Five-thousand jewels." replied Erza.

"Fine. When are we going?" asked Natsu.

"Right now!" answered Erza as she dragged Natsu out of the guild hall.

"Fuck." was the one word Natsu said before he disappeared in the distance.

The Fairy Tail wizards laughed at Natsu's word as they began drinking booze.

* * *

" _I wanna kill a lower life being..._ " thought Natsu with a frown on his face. Then he noticed Laxus walking down the street.

"Oh, whats up, Laxus?" asked Natsu while he was being dragged by Erza.

"Eh? Natsu! The hell are you doing getting dragged by that weakling?" asked Laxus with his usual smirk on his face.

"Don't know. So wanna take over Fairy Tail sometime?" asked Natsu.

"Sure." answered Laxus.

 _"A little information you should know about Natsu: He despises weaklings, he isn't fond of humans, he loves killing and torturing, loves showing off his power, and most of all, he loves making people fear him. So he has come up with a plan to take over Fairy Tail with Laxus. Whom he approves of."_ explained the annoying ass Narrator.

Laxus smirked as he watched Erza drag Natsu away.

* * *

Erza was dragging away Natsu as she was completely oblivious to the quick words that Natsu and Laxus had just spoken to each other. She finally came to a stop at the man's house whom requested it. She slammed the doors open as a short old man with red-eyes was leaning down on his knees and attempting to get the stove to heat up.

"Excuse me, were you the one who requested this?" asked Erza.

"Ah! Yes, I am. Please, can you heat up my stove so I can cook my food for my grandchildren?" the man asked.

"Natsu." Erza said while she nudged him with her elbow.

"Whatever." replied Natsu as he walked forwards and then put his head under the stove and blew a gigantic vortex of green-fire. Which practically melted everything in the house, even Erza's armor whom quickly re-quipped into her **Flame Empress Armor** to put out the flames.

"NATSU!" shouted Erza.

"What? That was only about a 0.000001% of my power." said Natsu with a pout.

"Guess.. It really was a mistake inviting you on this job.".

"OH! ARIGATO! THE FOOD IS NICE AND ROASTED!" the old man said while he served the melting food to his grandchildren.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SERVING THEM MELTED FOOD?!" asked Natsu.

"Yep! They love melted food." answered the man while the grandchildren began digging in, "Here, take the reward!" the old man said again as he handed the duo a bag full of jewels.

"Arigato." Erza said while she walked out of the melted house and re-quipped into her usual armor.

"That went well." said Erza as she attempted to start up a conversation.

"Hmm mm." replied Natsu.

"So... You wanna tell me something about yourself? To fulfill the deal we made?" asked Erza.

"When we get to the guild hall." answered Natsu with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine..." replied Erza.

"So, whats up with you and wearing that armor?" asked Natsu.

"I don't really know. I guess its to hide somethings that I've dealt with in the past and that were very painful. I wear this armor so nobody can crawl their way into my heart..." answered Erza.

"Well, good luck with that." replied Natsu with a shrug.

* * *

Natsu and Erza had arrived at the guild hall while Erza fulfilled the deal and ordered Natsu a strawberry cake.

"So, tell me about yourself." said Erza as she leaned her head onto the palm of her hand.

"Well, I'll tell you something. Did I actually agree to this deal?" asked Natsu with a mischievous smile.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" asked Erza.

"Because, I said Hmm mm. Don't you remember? That means I didn't actually accept it, you just thought that I accepted it, the "Hmm mm" always works on some people's minds, its like Reverse Psychology." said Natsu with his mischievous smirk being replaced by a mischievous smile.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Erza as she slammed her fist down onto the bar.

"You tricked me!" Erza said while everyone stared in her direction and were trembling in fear at her sudden outburst.

"Hehehe, the way Human Minds work. Its a complete mystery." said Natsu with a chuckle.

"Everyone! I need to show you something." announced Mirajane.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Macao as they all gathered around Mirajane along with Reedus who began drawing a chart in the air. Soon it represented a bunch of circles with names in them.

"Whats this?" asked Macao.

"Its an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." answered Mirajane.

"Yes, I drew it, oi." Reedus said.

"When you look at them overall, there's a lot of them." Erza said.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Because lately, it seems their activity has increased." answered Mirajane with a serious look on her face.

"We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds." explained Mirajane.

"Whats the big oval for?" asked Gray.

"Juvia knows, it is the Baram Alliance." answered Juvia.

"The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of the Dark Guilds. Combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail." explained Mirajane.

"Huh? Eisenwald?" asked Lucy.

"The fuck did Eisenwald come from?" asked Natsu from the background as he was clearly annoyed by Lucy's random question.

"Yes, that's the guild Erigor was in." answered Lucy.

"Erigor? Who the hell is that?" questioned Natsu in the background.

"So, that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" asked Gray.

"There's a lot of names I remember up there." pointed out Wakaba.

"Aren't there some that used to be Official Guilds too?" asked Macao.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijin Tribe destroyed was one of them.".

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel-san destroyed when we were in Phantom! Were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia pointed out.

"Please don't go smiling about it..." Gray said sweat dropping.

"Uh-oh, I hope their not angry..." said Lucy.

"Don't worry about it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they only have six members!" Wakaba said.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" asked Macao.

"But even with six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." pointed out Mirajane.

"Alright! Discussion over!" Mirajane said while everyone began walking away as conversations about the Baram Alliance began popping up.

* * *

Soon people began going up on stage and began singing songs.

Mirajane went first as she sang a song, which I do not remember, but then second is Gajeel as he sings his famous Best Friend song... GAJEEL TAKE IT AWAY MAN! GIVE US YOUR SHITTIEST VOICE YOU CAN MUSTER UP!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted a guild member.

"I call this song... Best Friend." Gajeel said into the mic as he was wearing a white suit, along with a red-tie and his white hat and making him look even more bad ass with his black glasses or sunglasses.

Then Gajeel took a breath and began singing.

"Colorful, colorful.. Shooby doo bop! Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!".

Everyone paled...

"He's a true man!" Elfman said.

"GO FOR IT, GAJEEL-SAN!" shouted Juvia.

"YEAH!" Macao and Wakaba shouted in unison as they threw their arms up into the air.

"Doo doo doo, shalalala! Bite into it, sweet hard honey!" sang Gajeel while everyone began throwing shit at him.

* * *

Unknown to them... Laxus was standing outside of the guild hall...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16: Okay, I explained the Dark Guilds crap earlier, than next chapter is Battle of Fairy Tail! Yep, hmm mm. But with Natsu helping Laxus. How will it turn out?**


	17. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1

**Chapter 17: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1**

 **Have you ever wondered if a girl fangirled so hard over an idle that they would actually pay millions and millions of dollars just to look at their shit?**

 **Well that would be creepy, and if I were the idle. I would flush the toilet right after they paid me that cash and just drive as far away as possible.**

 **That came outta nowhere. Yeah, I thought of that when driving to the General Store. Lol.**

 **Have you guys noticed that the Fairy Tail op 9 singer sounds like the singer in the openings of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun? Or is it just me? Just me? Okay... *Cries in corner*.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"..." silence came from Laxus whom was standing outside of the guild hall.

"Yo, Laxus! Wanna get on with taking over Fairy Tail?" came Natsu's voice as he magically appeared behind Laxus. _Maaaaagiiiic!_.

"Sure." was Laxus's reply as he continued to stare at the guild hall.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there? Because people are looking at you like your some retarded idiot." said Natsu with a snort while Laxus turned around, and sure enough. Citizens were staring at him with a weird look on their faces as they passed by him.

"Tch..." replied Laxus whom glowered at Natsu,

"Laxus." said Natsu.

"What?" asked Laxus.

"Are we gonna start or not?" replied Natsu.

"Sure." answered Laxus.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus were silent as their eyes were wide.

"STEEL GREY METALLIC! BEST FRIEND!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus paled.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus's arms paled.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP! SHALALALA!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus's legs paled.

"SHALALALA! BEST FRIEND!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus's eyes paled as every citizen in Magnolia was frozen in their tracks.

"BITE INTO IT HARD! SWEET HONEY!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus had honey in their hands and then took a bite. Their teeth shattered instantly.

"I NEVER HEARD A SONG THIS CRAPPY BEFORE!" came a shout.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!" as a sound of legs clashing with each other resounded in Magnolia.

"..." Natsu and Laxus's faces slowly regained color.

"I'M SHOOBY DOO BOPPING YOU JACKASS!" came Gajeel's voice.

"..." Natsu and Laxus's arms regained color.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus's face regained color.

"SHALALALA!".

"..." Natsu and Laxus's legs regained color.

"Damn..." Natsu and Laxus said in unison.

"Worst singing ever." the two said in unison again.

* * *

The next morning...

"What's the deal of calling me out here? I was thinking of going out on a job." said Gajeel.

"A job?" asked Jet.

"Your the guy who destroyed the guild! You got no right to go on a job!" Droy said.

"You guys sure are petty." replied Gajeel.

The two then got ferocious looks on their faces.

"Stop it.. I don't hold any grudges at all." Levy said as she hid behind the tree.

"This is how we...".

"Settle the score!".

"You won't be feeling confident for long!" Jet said while cracking his knuckles as he dashed forwards and hit Gajeel in the stomach.

" **Secret Seeds! Knuckle Plant!** " Droy said as he threw not so secretive seeds that grew into fists and began punching Gajeel.

" **Falcon Heaven's Soar!** " Jet said as he kicked Gajeel in the stomach.

Gajeel was on his knees very damaged and bruised as he grunted in pain.

"Oi. What are you playing at?" asked Droy.

"What kind of bullying is this?" came Laxus's voice.

"Laxus!" Jet and Droy said in unison as they turned around in shock.

"So this is the kid that did a number on my guild? So Gramps let him join the guild to prevent it from getting busted up?" asked Laxus.

"That's exactly why people look down on us! You little piece of... On the way here. I heard things here and there in bars that I passed by, that really pissed me off. "Fairy Tail ain't nothing special?", "Those guys are already through..."? ITS YOUR FAULT! " shouted Laxus in anger as his veins were pulsing in his cranium. Then he struck Gajeel with lighting and smashed a lighting imbued fist on the ground as a line of lighting struck Gajeel whom was sent rolling and smashing against a tree.

"Stop, Laxus! That's going too far!" Jet said.

"I knew Laxus is crazy strong, but... It's that one-sided?" Droy said.

"Wait, is it that Gajeel never even...".

"Because he wanted us to recognize him as an ally. He just took it without defending himself!" Levy said as she covered her mouth with her hands and began shaking.

Gajeel slowly opened one eye as he was shaking from the impact while Laxus slammed a implanted a foot onto his face whom said in anger.

"I'll teach you what happens to anybody who takes on Fairy Tail!".

Laxus then began stomping on Gajeel's face.

"Laxus! Stop! That's enough already!" Jet said.

"The weaklings should stay out of this!" replied Laxus as he sent a bolt of electricity at Levy, but it was blocked by Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" asked Levy.

Laxus stood still with a bored expression on his face while Jet and Droy were shocked.

"You satisfied? I have work to do." said Gajeel.

"Um..." Levy said.

"Leave me alone..." replied Gajeel in a dangerous tone as he walked away.

Then Laxus began walking away.

" _Idiocy... This isn't the Fairy Tail I havein mind. I can't take this any longer. Fairy Tail will be mine!_ " thought Laxus as he clenched his fists which began revealing bulging veins as his face was turned into a pissed off face.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"Number 6 card..." Uther said while his veins began bulging in his head.

"Number 8..." Astarot said while he clenched his hands.

"Our luck..." Fraenar said.

"This game has been going on for five days straight to see who can draw a Number 7 card first..." Uther said while he had bags under his eyes.

"Damn it..." Astarot said with a yawn.

"I gotta use the restroom." Uther said as he stood up and began limping his way to the restroom.

"Hurry up... We wanna draw a Number 7 already..." Fraenar said as he yawned.

"Haiiii." replied Uther.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who opens the door." Astarot said.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"You get it." replied Fraenar.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Fine." answered Astarot as he stood up and walked over to the door as he opened it.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Hehehe, this doorbell is magnificent." came Ankoku's voice as he repeatedly rung the doorbell.

"Please, shut the fuck up. Monsieur Ankoku-sama." Astarot said with a loud yawn.

"No. This is just magnificent! How much has technology progressed when I was busy being a lazy ass God?!" asked Ankoku as he continued to ring the doorbell.

"I don't know. Just please, stop ringing the doorbells. Or else my hair is gonna fall out." answered Astarot.

"Fine." Ankoku said with a pout.

"Oh, Monsieur Ankoku-san." Fraenar said, rubbing his eyes. He proceeded to scratch his ass.

"Yo! I came to visit!" Ankoku said.

"Why's that?" asked Fraenar.

"Don't know. Got bored of Mard Geer. He doesn't know how to have fun, makes me think he's an asshole." answered Ankoku.

"Well, he's always been one." replied Uther as he limped out of the restroom.

"Besides. I've decided to get you guys screen time." said Ankoku.

"Oh really? Well, okay." the trio said in unison.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Lucy was in her house as she observed every inch and space of her house to make sure nobody had broken in while she was gone. After she confirmed that nobody was in her house, she let out a breath of relief.

"No one's here, and why exactly do I get tense every time I get home?" mumbled Lucy.

"Yeah, I have been through a lot." Lucy mumbled again.

"Anyway, time for a bath!" said Lucy.

Soon Lucy undressed and entered the bath.

"Man, it feels like I'm back from the dead! Hey who're you calling dead?!" asked Lucy as she continued talking to herself, damn she must be fucking lonely if she actually does this.

"Comedy doesn't work so well when I'm doing both parts..." said Lucy, wow, she actually gets it.

Plue then emerged from the water flattened.

"Wow, you actually do wilt if you get soaked in hot water." said Lucy as she picked up Plue. Wow, so that's how he got flattened a few chapters back, damn you brain...

"How kawaii!" said Lucy while she giggled.

That's... Not cute at all, his face is flat with his carrot-dick looking nose pointed downwards, making it look like it isn't erected...

* * *

After Lucy finished her bath, she ate, wrote her novel, brushed her teeth, then went to bed, that is until she felt a familiar touch.

"EEEEK?! GRAY! GET OUT OF MY BED!" screeched Lucy as she threw Gray out of her bed.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Lucy." Gray said while he was half-asleep.

"One: I'm over here! Two: This is MY house! Three: That is MY bed!" yelled Lucy.

"Murphss..." came a familiar voice.

"LYON!" screeched Lucy.

"GET OUT!" Lucy shouted.

"Nope, not happening." Gray and Lyon answered in unison as they flopped down onto the bed.

"Are they even listening?" Lucy asked herself.

"Gray... Older pupil gets to be on the comfy mattress..." Lyon said while rubbing his eyes.

"Ne, why is Gray sweating?" asked Lucy.

"He must be having a nightmare." answered Happy as he came out of nowhere.

"Oh, okay.".

"About who?" asked Lucy.

"Probably Laxus, he challenged him in the past. But got instantly wiped." answered Happy.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Lucy.

"Aye! He's really majorly strong! Although there's Erza and Mystogan too." answered Happy.

"Mira used to be really dangerous herself. She was called the "Demon."." continued Happy.

"Mira-san was what?!" asked Lucy.

"I wonder who would win if Fairy Tail held a contest to see who was the strongest?" asked Happy.

"I don't want us fellow wizards to be ranked like that." answered Lucy.

"There's also Elfman, Gajeel, and Juvia are obviously strong too..." replied Happy while Lucy picked him up by his green backpack.

"Hai, hai. Everyone's awesome. Anyway see you tomorrow." interrupted Lucy as she put Happy outside of the window.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Lucy as she pulled out a piece of paper from Happy's backpack.

"I was thinking about giving it to you, you need money, right?" asked Happy.

"Fairy Tail is participating in the Harvest Festival. Look at the bottom right," Happy said again.

"Huh? Miss Fairy Tail contest?" asked Lucy.

"Aye! The prize for winning is five-hundred thousand jewels!" answered Happy.

"500,000?!" asked Lucy as she looked at the thingy.

"That's seven month's worth of rent! And it's perfect for me!" said Lucy again.

"Mira and Cana are participating, but I don't think you'd lose, Lucy." Happy said.

"Mira-san too? She used to d o photo spreads for the Weekly Sorcerer... B-But I'm younger... So with my fresh new charm... I can do this! I can get that 500,000! I'm gonna win this thing! Oh, yeah!" said Lucy.

"Didn't you say something about not wanting your fellow wizards ranked like that?" asked Happy.

"Happy, would you like a yummy fish?" asked Lucy.

"So, this is what they call an Human Ego..." said Happy.

* * *

"Time for the Fairies to destroy each other..." said Laxus as he was on top of a hill which showed the bright-lights of Magnolia.

"Yep, yep. They will all go down onto the ground." agreed Natsu whom was flying around in the air.

"Old man's time is up." Laxus said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That's pretty obvious, he's like 600 years old." said Natsu.

" _Feel like bursting out of the bubble and taking the world by force..._ " the headphones on Natsu's head resounded as he nodded his head.

"Nice songs you got here Laxus." said Natsu while he evilly smirked.

"When did you..." replied Laxus with wide-eyes.

Then Laxus bolted upwards and attempted to snatch the headphones off of Natsu's head, but Laxus's hand just phased right through Natsu.

"Hmm, lets change songs." said Natsu.

" _Feel that power, feels great doesn't it? Makes you're heartbeat faster, faster, faster, faster. Run right through the volcano._ ".

"The faster part sounds like a hentai." said Natsu.

"Urusai!" yelled Laxus as he continued to attempt to take away the headphones.

Laxus's hands came in contact with Natsu as he smirked, but he was instantly blown away by a force and smashed through several trees.

"What was that?" asked Laxus as he stood up and began cracking his knuckles.

"Its called **Universal Barrier** it blows away anything that comes in contact with it." explained Natsu with a chuckle.

" **Zero Gravity...** " said Natsu as he outstretched a hand while the gravity began getting lighter as Laxus floated into the air.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" asked Laxus.

"Just having some fun before the battle starts." answered Natsu with a sadistic smile.

"Save it for later." Laxus said in a calm tone.

"Tch, whatever." replied Natsu as he returned the gravity back to normal.

* * *

Next day..

"A festival... Time to chow down..." said Natsu as he began going to every stand ordering food.

"Wow, a lot of people!" Juvia said.

* * *

At the guild hall...

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it!" The battle between the beauties of Fairy Tail! Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" announced Max through the microphone.

"I am Max, the sand wizard and I will be your host!" Max said again.

"Oi! Max, you don't have a broom shoved up your ass for once!" yelled Gray while everyone began laughing as Max turned red.

"W-Well anyways! Entry number one! The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach! Cana Alberona!" announced Max.

The crowd began cheering as the men ogled Cana and her figure.

"Now it's time to appeal to the audience with your magic!" Max said while he bowed backwards.

"Ohhh! The cards are hiding Cana's body..." said Max.

"She changed into a swimsuit!" said Max.

"That pose." said Natsu as he was drinking a drink in the very far corner of the guild.

"I'll take that beer-money, thanks." Cana announced.

"No fair! A swimsuit?" asked Lucy whom was behind the curtains.

"I see... That's a good idea." Erza said as she too was behind the curtains.

"EH! You're participating too, Erza?!" asked Lucy.

"Hmm, when I hear there's a contest, I can't help but get motivated." answered Erza.

"My rent is slipping away from me..." said Lucy.

"Entry number two! She might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S-Class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!" announced Max.

" _May these feelings reach you, Gray-sama!_ " thought Juvia as she put on a performance and changed into a swimsuit.

"She put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!" announced Max.

"Gray-sama did you see?!" asked Juvia.

"This drink taste like piss..." said Natsu as he chucked a drink while it hit the back of Gray's head.

"OI! WHO THREW THAT DR-MMMPHHH!" shouted Gray.

"Keep it down!" hissed Lyon as he covered Gray's mouth, "Hahaha! Gomen, gomen for this guys stupid behavior!" Lyon said again as people were staring at the duo.

* * *

"Another one going for sex appeal!?" asked Lucy.

"Hmm, hmm." replied Erza.

"A-Anyways, entry number three! Everyone's favorite poster girl of the guild... Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" announced Max with a slight blush on his face.

"We've been waiting!" a man yelled.

"Its really her!" another guy yelled.

"We have a winner!" another dude yelled.

"She's cuter in person!" another man yelled.

"Weirdos." said Natsu, still sitting in the very corner of the guild. Nobody noticed his presence at all.

"NOW! Appeal to the audience!" said Max.

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" announced Mirajane as she transformed her head into Happy and utterly embarrassed herself, "Head-only Happy! Aye!".

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Natsu as nobody paid heed to him, because they were baffled, they were sweat dropping as some of them fell down onto their faces.

"Head-only Gajeel-kun!" said Mirajane as she changed her head into Gajeel's.

"BWAHAHAHA! THAT FACE THOUGH! YOU SHOULD KEEP IT ON AT PERMANENT TIMES SO I CAN PUMMEL IT!" shouted Natsu as he laughed.

But everybody still ignored him as they all had gigantic sweat drops on their faces.

Max's face was completely fucked up as he stared in utter disbelief.

As Gajeel spat out his drink with his eyes wider than dinner plates. "BPFOOOO!" was the noise he made while spitting out his drink.

"HEHEHEHEHE!" laughed Happy.

"You're the only one happy about this, you know?" asked Gray while he too sweat dropped along with Elfman who's jaw was dropping so low that it touched the table.

"N-Nee-chan..." Elfman said.

"The crowd favorite just shot herself in the foot." Lucy said.

"Hmm. hmm." agreed Erza.

"Entry number four! She needs no explanation! Titania!" announced Max.

"That's my cue!" Erza said as she was in chibi form and dashed out onto stage.

"Kill 'em Erza! Literally!" muttered Natsu as he snickered.

"Erza Scarlet!" announced Max.

"Fairy Tail's strongest woman!" a man yelled.

"She's really popular!" Lucy said.

"I will show you all a very special requip." said Erza.

"I'm just gonna bet 500 jewels she's gonna wear nothing at all." whispered Natsu as he placed jewels down onto the table.

"Your on." came Ankoku's voice as he too placed jewels onto the table, "I bet 600 jewels that she's going to switch into a swimsuit.".

"Bet 1000 jewels she's gonna re-quip into a maid outfit." Fraenar said.

"Bet 100 jewels she's gonna be nude." Astarot said.

"I bet 253 jewels that she's gonna expose her breasts." Uther said.

Erza then re-quipped into what looked like a maid outfit, but I'm pretty sure it was.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Natsu, Ankoku, Uther, and Astarot shouted in unison as they slammed their fists down onto the table and destroyed it along with the force of their fists creating a massive tunnel beneath them. But like last time everyone ignored them.

"Fufufu, guess I win the bets." came Fraenar's voice as he grabbed the jewels.

"You..." Uther mumbled.

"G-Goth Loli?!" Lucy asked.

"That decided it." Erza said.

"T-That's really different of her..." Macao said sweat dropping.

"Oui..." agreed Reedus.

"Entry number five! The little fairy with cutes and intelligence! Levy McGarden!" Max announced.

"LEEEVY!" shouted Jet and Droy.

" **Solid Script!** " said Levy as the words snow, metal, butterfly, and flower appeared behind her.

"LEVYYYY!" shouted Jet and Droy again.

"Entry number six! The sexy sniper Bisca Moulin!" announced Max.

Bisca then threw 5 coins into the air and shot straight through the center of the five and ended it with a yee-haw!

"H-HOW KAWAII!" Alzack said with hearts in his eyes.

"Everyone's really amazing..." said Lucy.

"That was... I don't know, not impressive." Ankoku said while he sighed.

"Entry number seven! Our guild's super rookie! This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirits! Lucy Heart-".

"GAHHH! DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" shouted Lucy while she panicked.

"What's this?" a man asked.

"She's kawaii." another man said.

" _If they found out who my dad is, they'll never award me with the 500,000 prize!_ " thought Lucy.

"Now appeal to the audience!" Max said.

"Um, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my Spirits!" announced Lucy.

The men then cheered.

"I don't get it..." Astarot said.

"Entry number eight..." came a voice.

"Hey! I'm not done appealing yet!" Lucy said.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me... Yes I am all you want. The winner is obviously me, Evergreen!" came Evergreen's voice.

"She's ugly as fuck..." Fraenar said.

Soon everyone behind the stage was revealed to be petrified as Laxus appeared and declared the battle of Fairy Tail.

"It has started." stated Natsu with an evil smirk.


	18. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2

**Chapter 18: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2**

 **I was thinking of putting a gigantic "WEEE" in the beginning of this A/N. But that would probably take up the entire chapter. Bwahaha!**

 **Oh the horrors! Have you guys read the worst fanfiction called My Immortal? Its hilarious! The spelling is so atrociously bad! Wow first time using a vocabulary word since I graduated from High School, because fuck trying to sound smart.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Laxus... How could he?" asked Makarov as he was trembling in anger.

"Oi, Salamander! Aren't you going to help us get out of here?!" asked Gajeel.

"Nope. I ain't helping any of you puny Fairy weaklings. Me and Laxus, we're going to rule over this guild with an iron fist." answered Natsu with an sadistic smile.

"SALAMANDER! YOU BASTARD! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Gajeel while Makarov was shocked.

Natsu merely swiped away the roar as he stuck out his palm saying.

" **Infinity God's Eternal Space.** " a massive stream of black space shot out of Natsu's hands while soon bright yellow lights began appearing as Natsu's voice echoed in the darkness.

" _Enjoy... The depths of space and darkness... The only light you will experience is the shining light of the pitiful stars... Slowly, your oxygen will run out, and you'll breathe in the deadly toxic that the universe and darkness contain... Farewell, you have been useful tools to play with..._ " echoed Natsu's voice.

" _I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!_ " thought Makarov as his hands went into a sandwich making position soon a bright light began forming in the center of his hands.

" _ **FAIRY LAW!**_ _"_ thought Makarov as the bright-light immediately evaporated the darkness, Makarov and Gajeel collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

"M-Master! *pant* That spell..." Gajeel said while he had sweat dripping down his face.

"Yes, *pant* my ultimate spell of judgement, I have no choice *pant* but to use this on Natsu, he is far too powerful. He can easily defeat me with the amount of magic power he contains." replied Makarov.

"But the thing is, how do we get outside?" asked Gajeel as he tapped the barrier of runes.

"We'll have to figure that out later, but first. We have to save the women." answered Makarov while Gajeel nodded his head.

* * *

"Hahaha! Watching them fight each other and harm each other really is the best." laughed Natsu as Laxus beside him.

"Once we take over the guild, the weaklings will play a useless role. So we're throwing them out and keeping the strong ones." replied Laxus.

"Obviously, our guild is full of weaklings. I want people who actually are a match, but no matter. I am a God anyways." said Natsu as he snorted.

Laxus had a few goosebumps appear on his body as he heard Natsu mention the word "God" ever since that day he had fought him, Laxus had experienced a fraction of a God's power. He had experienced true power, that was the day Natsu had destroyed one-fourths of the entire world.

* * *

 **Flashback, Unknown, Unknown Land, Year x779:**

 _"Come on Natsu! Are you a pussy? You won't even accept my invitation to a fight!" Laxus said with a cocky smirk on his face._

 _"..." silence came from Natsu as his black cloak was flapping in the wind along with his pink-hair._

 _"Well?! Are you gonna answer me or NOT?!" asked Laxus while a massive lightning bolt attempted to strike Natsu, but it immediately vanished._

 _"Nani?" asked Laxus._

 _"You said... That you wanted to fight me, did you not?" asked Natsu while his magic power began flaring._

 _"Of course!" replied Laxus while he started throwing a barrage of lighting at Natsu, but each time they came in contact with him. It vanished._

 _"Weak, how pitiful you must feel just being a human. You must feel powerless..." said Natsu with his hair foreshadowing his eyes._

 _"The lighting disappeared?" asked Laxus as he took a step backwards._

 _"I will... Show you true power..." said Natsu, he outstretched his arm._

 _Then Natsu's magic power began flaring to the max, a gigantic crater formed underneath the two. The crater was as big as an entire country, but it kept on deepening and expanding in radius. The ground turned pitch-black. Laxus's feet began sinking into the darkness whom had a look of fear and surprise visible on his face._

 _"W-What is this?!" asked Laxus while he struggle to remove his feet from the darkness._

 _"A God's power... No, this is the power of two Gods combined..." said Natsu with his magic power creating a black aura, which formed a gigantic pillar as it shot into the Heavens and split it._

 _Natsu's eyes began glowing red from the darkness of the pillar, which made Laxus take another step back._

 _"What are you?!" asked Laxus._

 _"I am... God, but I don't have a God-complex though, I ain't kidding." answered Natsu while his outstretched arm had black-marks forming on it._

" _ **Infinity God's...** " one-fourths of the world was engulfed in a massive pillar of universal darkness, everything was simply obliterated, or it got sucked into the darkness. Humans that were engulfed in the black pillar were instantly killed, excluding Laxus who was unharmed, because Natsu simply spared him. So he could witness his power and fear him._

 _Laxus collapsed onto his knees with cold sweat pouring down his body like a stream._

 _"W-What are you? God Natsu?" asked Laxus while he began trembling._

 _"You have pissed off the one and only, God Natsu." answered Natsu while he walked forwards with the black pillar that engulfed one-fourths of the world slowly disappearing._

 _Once the pillar disappeared, Laxus and Natsu were floating in outer space._

 _"What is with this pitch black darkness?" asked Laxus._

 _"This is what they call space. Or the universe to be precise..." answered Natsu while Laxus turned around and saw parts of the world missing._

 _"The..." he didn't finish as Laxus was sent crashing down back onto Earth by a sudden force._

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

" _God Natsu..._ " thought Laxus as he glanced over to Natsu whom was dozing off.

"I'm going to nap..." said Natsu with a yawn as he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Runes?" asked Alzack while he looked at a wall of purple runes along with Jet and Droy behind him.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"How many Number 6 and 8 cards have you guys gone through?" asked Ankoku.

"Approximately, 812,392,129,991,384,128,492 Number 6 and 8 cards..." answered Fraenar with his eyes closing due to drowsiness.

"Damn, that's a lot of cards, and I don't even know what number that is." replied Ankoku.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Natsu, you still gotta do your punishment that you got from the Old Geezer." said Laxus.

"Damn." replied Natsu as he stood up and began changing his clothes to ones a girl would wear. Then he bolted out of the doors of the church.

* * *

"BWAK BWAK BWAK BWAK!" screeched Natsu as he was running around Magnolia.

" _This punishment is really stupid._ " thought Natsu while he continued running around while screeching like a chicken.

"BWAK BWAK BWAK BWAK!".

"BWAK BWAK BWAK!".

* * *

With Alzack, Jet, and Droy...

"So there are rune traps around the city?" asked Jet.

"This must be Freed's work!" Droy answered.

Then words began forming behind the trio as they turned around in curiosity.

"Only the strongest wizard is allowed to exit these runes?" asked Droy.

"He's trying to make us fight each other?!" asked Jet.

"That's cruel Freed!" Droy yelled.

"Gomen... I need to save Bisca!" Alzack said while his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

Then Jet disappeared while Alzack re-quipped his guns.

" **Falcon Heaven's Soar!** " yelled Jet as he disappeared and reappeared, slamming his foot down onto the ground Jet created a small crater, but Alzack managed to dodge in time.

 **"Knuckle Plant!"** Droy said while plants shaped into fists shot at Alzack. Whom easily dodged by stepping and leaping off of the plant's fists.

" **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!** " yelled Alzack as orange beams shot out of his guns and shot right through Jet and Droy's stomachs.

They were swiftly defeated.

"Damn, g-gomen... Its for Bisca." muttered Alzack while he walked away with a look of regret visible on his face.

* * *

With Laxus...

"I wonder how long you can stand to see the Fairies destroying each other, Old Man..." said Laxus while he roamed around the church with a evil expression on his face.

* * *

With whats his face and Nab...

"I see. It seems the rules inside the rune barriers only affect wizards." Vijeeter said.

"Vijeeter!" came Nab's voice.

"Nab!" Vijeeter said while he looked in his direction.

"Play nice and let yourself get blown away! If I don't put you to sleep I can't go search for Laxus and Natsu!" replied Nab as he charged forwards and imbued his fist with flames.

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, but if that's the way you want it." replied Vijeeter as he lunged forwards and began doing acrobatic skills.

* * *

While Max was fighting Warren.

"Max! I know what your going to do next! Your gonna use your **Sand Magic!** " yelled Warren.

"But even if you know it's coming, you can't dodge my attack, Warren!" replied Max while sand began circling around Warren.

"Take this!" said Max while he charged forwards and cocked his fist back.

"I told you, I can read your mind!" Warren said as he dodged the punch.

* * *

"That's pretty flashy for some festival show..." a citizen said while sweat dropping.

 **Cue: Pain's Theme from Naruto...**

But he didn't last long as he exploded into a pile of guts and blood along with the other citizens behind him, they all screamed in agony before exploding.

"Tch, that damn geezer..." said Natsu as he walked through Magnolia with his magic power flaring while his girl clothes were gone and replaced with his usual ones as he stepped over the exploded bodies and guts.

"M-MONSTER!" a citizen shouted while he ran away.

"Perish, you pathetic weakling." said Natsu as he swiped his hand and the citizen instantly exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

"Ahhh, I haven't had this feeling in a while... The... DESIRE TO KILL! HAHAHA!" shouted Natsu with a sadistic smile on his face as he disappeared and began going faster than the speed of light through Magnolia as citizens he passed, exploded in a a shower of guts and blood along with their bones used like they were forks and spoons.

"The shower of blood... And the splashing noises of guts coming in contact with blood... The perfect combination..." said Natsu as he picked up somebodies intestine and began swinging it around. Soon he crushed it as more blood and veins poured out.

Then he stomped on somebodies stomach making blood and non-digested food pour out, along with more parts which made feces pop out and then it's strong smelly smell began littering the air of the part of Magnolia that Natsu was in.

"The stench of blood... I haven't smelt it in such a long time since Ankoku would bring me to cities and kill everyone in it. It feels... Refreshing..." said Natsu again.

* * *

With Macao and Wakaba.

"This is for Mira-chan! Now hurry and take defeat like a man!" yelled Wakaba.

"A married man shouldn't be lusting after her like that!" replied Macao.

"Like you should talk, divorcee!" yelled Wakaba.

"Bring it on!" yelled Macao.

* * *

With Laxus...

"Natsu..." muttered Laxus as he saw Natsu walking towards him covered in blood while behind him was a river of guts and blood following behind him.

"The user of **Blood Magic** a truly terrifying magic indeed..." Laxus muttered again with wide-eyes as he saw Natsu get closer and closer.

 _"Now this annoying Narrator shall explain the use of **Blood Magic** , it is a type of **Caster** **Magic,** but for odd reasons people count it as a **Lost Magic,** but only 0.1 in a billion can learn this type of magic. This magic manipulates the blood of Humans, Demons, and even Gods. It doesn't matter, as long as you have blood inside of you. A user of this magic will be able to manipulate it. How it can be used is that they can manipulate your blood, veins, and guts to pour out of your body, stop your blood flow, stop your heart, cut the receiving end of the brain. Disable the brain, cripple, break down Human bodies, make the blood boil, make the blood go below freezing, and finally manipulate bones."_

"Laxus." said Natsu in a cold-tone.

"What is it?" asked Laxus.

"When are they going to be here?".

"Be patient." answered Laxus as he swore that he saw Natsu's eyes turn a shade of red. But Natsu just walked past him.

"I get to kill them, right?" asked Natsu with a sadistic smirk.

"No," answered Laxus while Natsu snorted and walked away.

* * *

Battles were raging on one by one, Fairy Tail members fell down one by one. Gray was wandering around Magnolia looking for Laxus, Reedus is fighting by Freed. Evergreen had defeated some unlucky members. Bickslow, he was slowly and unknowingly going in Gray's direction.

"Stop you foolish children!" Makarov yelled in anger as he clenched both of his fists while he looked up at the runes which displayed the wins and losses.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city, and the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the Battle of Fairy Tail that Laxus and Natsu talked about." explained Happy.

"Oi! Cat, who's side are you really on?! First moment I see you with Salamander, and the next your here helping us! JUST CHOOSE A DAMN SIDE!" shouted Gajeel as he pounded his fist onto a table.

"G-Gomen'nasai... I-I was raised by Natsu... S-So, I-I don't know w-whose side to choose." Happy said as he lowered his head while tears were in the corner of his eyes and were threatening to fall.

"We need to find Laxus, or else at this rate everyone who was turned into stone will crumble into dust. There won't be any way to restore them." said Makarov while he folded his arms.

"I have no idea what Laxus is like, but since he's a Fairy Tail member he wouldn't dare try to kill and harm his own guild mates. So its a bluff obviously." Gajeel said.

"Why didn't you include Natsu?" asked Makarov.

"Salamander... Is a monster, he kills without showing any mercy, he tortures his opponents making them want to die instead of feeling the unbearable pain, he toys with Human lives like we're on a chessboard. He... Kills people's otou-sans and okaa-sans in front of their children, and then he slowly tortures the children..." explained Gajeel as he clenched his fists and began pounding it on the barrier.

"I GOTTA GET OUT THERE! I NEED TO DEFEAT SALAMANDER TO PREVENT HIM FROM KILLING ANYBODY!" shouted Gajeel, while he continued to hammer on the barrier.

"Gajeel... You really do care about your nakama, and your home." Makarov muttered with a smile, but it soon disappeared as it was replaced by a look of fury.

"I will be sure to expel Natsu after this is over... This is the last punishment I will give him, I cannot tolerate Natsu killing anymore innocent civilians and harming fellow guild members!" Makarov said with his body shaking from fury.

"Only 42 people remain...". Gajeel murmured.

* * *

" **Purple Rain!** " said Macao as he launched balls of purple fire at Wakaba whom disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"My **Smoke Fake** you're getting rusty. You've always been too soft on people..." said Wakaba. While he opened one eye.

* * *

With Gray, and Bickslow...

"Dammit! Where are those Raijin Tribe at?!" asked Gray while he ran through the city of Magnolia.

Then one of Bickslow's dolls began appearing behind Gray.

"It's Gray!" one of the dolls said.

Both of the dolls then exploded which made Gray jump inside of a building.

"Those are Bickslow's!" Gray said in realization.

"Yo! Let's play!" Bickslow said while folding his arms along with his dolls floating on behind him.

* * *

With Elfman...

"Evergreen! If you're a Man, then don't take hostages! Return my nee-chan and the others back to normal!" said Elfman as he charged forwards.

"Well, I'm not a man." Evergreen said while lifting up her glasses.

Elfman's eyes went wide as he quickly closed them, but only to get sent flying and crashing into a flower shop hearing Evergreen say.

"I love flowers. They look so good... on me. The only thing cute about you is your name. Elfman." Evergreen said while Elfman walked out while he had a **Full-Body Take Over** activated or whatever. Elfman had a black headband wrapped around his eyes making him look like Illidan Stormrage from World of Warcraft... I mean... Fuck it.

"Can you beat me while your blindfolded?" asked Evergreen.

Elfman responded by launching forwards and throwing a punch, which Evergreen easily dodged.

Elfman stood still for a bit before turning around and throwing a fist, "There you are!" he said while his fist smashed the concrete.

"I see, so you can tell where I am by smell." Evergreen said while flying in the air.

"It's too bad though, because you are already inside my **Fairy Dust**." Evergreen said again while the golden dust began glowing.

" **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!** " yelled Evergreen as explosions erupted next to Elfman whom came out unconscious with many wounds and bruises. Then he collapsed onto the ground along with Evergreen who landed on the ground saying.

"I love statues. No matter how ugly a monster might be, they become a beautiful work of art when turned to stone. Now gaze at me. Give your body up to beauty." Evergreen then lifts up her glasses and turns Elfman to stone.

* * *

With Makarov, Gajeel...

"Evergreen vs Elfman, winner: Evergreen. Elfman: Out of commission." Makarov said.

"I can't believe Elfman got beat!" said Happy.

"Gray's fighting Bickslow! I wanna join in!" Gajeel said.

"The Raijin Tribe has started to make their move!" said Happy.

* * *

"Hold on a minute! Lets settle this fight man to man! I-I mean, man to girl!" Lucy said as she held her famous whip in her hand. _I bet she slaps Virgo's ass with that..._

"I thought you turned to stone.." Freed said.

"The magic wore off, and I came after you! I bet you don't know the tricks this man, I mean woman, has up her sleeves!" replied Lucy. _You mean ass, right?_

"Do you even have the courage to face me like a man, I mean woman?" asked Lucy. _Seriously, how does she fuck up saying man, woman, man, woman. Never mind I fucked up as well..._

"WHOOPS!" came Reedus's voice as Freed turned around and sliced him as Lucy disappeared, while it turned out that she was a drawing made by Reedus.

"A fake you made with your magic?" asked Freed while he walked over to the body of Reedus which laid down on the ground.

"You are a wizard who can make anything he paints come to life, after all." Freed said while pointing a sword to Reedus's head.

"If I hadn't known that, I might have been fooled." finished Freed.

"Freed?! I'm begging you, don't hurt anyone anymore." begged Reedus.

"You aren't that kind of man..." finished Reedus before he fell unconscious.

"Battle of Fairy Tail, 40 people left..." mumbled Freed.

* * *

With Makarov, Gajeel...

"Reedus was beaten! Now we can't get any help!" Happy yelled.

"Don't need any, the whole turning to dust thing is a bluff." Gajeel said while folding his arms.

"You think I'm bluffing Iron?" asked Laxus while he appeared behind Gajeel.

"Laxus!" Gajeel said with a look of fury on his face as he remembered his beating.

"It's a thought projection!" exclaimed Happy.

"So, why are you still here, Iron?" asked Laxus.

"I can't get out. Does that explain everything? Idiot." answered Gajeel with a snort.

"Laxus..." muttered Makarov.

"Your members... Well, I guess you call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other, can you?" mocked Laxus,

"Of course he can't." answered Natsu an image of him appeared beside Laxus.

"Natsu... You can use thought projection as well?" asked Makarov as he couldn't retain the fury in his voice.

"Nope, just copied what Laxus did." answered Natsu as he observed his fingernails.

"Also, Erza can't join in. So there's no one left who could defeat my Raijin Tribe, is there? Gonna give in?" mocked Laxus again.

"Gray's still there! He's about as strong as Gajeel! He ain't gonna lose to no Raijin Tribe!" pointed out Happy.

"The same as me? Him? You damn cat." Gajeel said in annoyance as he lifted Happy up by his head.

"Well, I don't know about that then." replied Happy.

"Gray? I wouldn't put much faith in that brat." said Laxus.

"Don't underestimate Gray, Laxus!" Makarov said.

"Nah, Ice Princess is one weak-ass prat." Natsu replied while Laxus nodded his head in agreement.

"But right now, he is fighting Bickslow. So he probably won't win at all." said Natsu with a cocky smirk.

* * *

With Gray and Bickslow...

Bickslow's dolls were blasting Gray with beams as he ran and dodged all of them.

" **Line Formation!** " Bickslow said while his dolls began stacking on top of each other then shot a line of green-beam or whatever it was at Gray, but Gray swiftly dodged it.

"Not bad, Gray!" Bickslow said.

"Next up, **Victory Formation!** " Bickslow said again, "Wait, whats the matter babies?" asked Bickslow.

Bickslow then turned around and saw his dolls frozen and encased inside of ice.

"When did he...".

Gray then appeared behind Bickslow and kneed him in the jaw.

" **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray said as a hammer of ice formed above Bickslow.

" **X Formation!** " Bickslow said while the nearby dolls that weren't his were manipulated and stood in front of Bickslow, which effectively blocked the ice hammer, along with shattering it.

"What's this?" asked Gray.

"Part of my **Seith Magic** is the ability to possess the souls of dolls! Even if you freeze the dolls, I can transfer their souls to other bodies!" explained Bickslow.

"Nani? This guy's gonna be annoying." mumbled Gray.

"Don't you get it? No matter how many of my dolls you destroy, it's no use!" said Bickslow.

"Then I'll freeze you directly inside!" Gray said while he launched ice at Bickslow whom dodged.

"Go ahead and try!" mocked Bickslow.

"What, trying to escape?" asked Gray as he chased after Bickslow.

"WAIT!" shouted Gray as he continued chasing after Bickslow.

Bickslow then turned a corner as Gray followed him in, but Bickslow wasn't there.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Gray.

"Up here! Gray!" answered Bickslow.

"What the hell are you up to?!" asked Gray.

"I told you! I want to play with strong opponents!" replied Bickslow.

"My babies are getting all bored recently." Bickslow finished.

Gray then turned around as runes appeared behind and in front of him.

"Runes?" asked Gray.

"Using magic is prohibited for those within the barrier until the battle is over!" explained Bickslow.

"One of Freed's traps?!" asked Gray.

"Guess a long distance wizard like myself has a bit of an advantage here!" said Bickslow.

Then the dolls from earlier appeared behind the corner as they rounded up on Gray and began shooting green beams from their mouths. Each beam created a large explosion as it cleared.

"I knew that without your magic, you'd be completely helpless!" Bickslow said.

"You think?!" asked Gray while he emerged from the smoke and jumped up the walls while the dolls behind him flew upwards.

"Think you can hit me?" asked Gray while his face slowly turned into a shocked expression as he saw a little girl watching the battle from her window.

"Hahaha! That won't cut it, Gray!" Bickslow mocked.

Gray then emerged from the smoke as he dashed forwards and punched Bickslow in the face. He then collapsed onto the ground with the girl continuing to watch from the window.

"Don't, honey. Stand back from the window." the girl's mother said.

"But!" retaliated the girl. But she was dragged away by her mother.

"Why that little... And after he got hit by my babies like that!" Bickslow said clearly not affected by the punch.

Gray was laying on the ground unconscious as Bickslow walked over to him and began tapping his foot on his chest. He let out a breath of relief.

"My extra clothing helped cushion against the damage, don't go scaring me like that." Bickslow said.

"You should wear some heavy clothing sometimes, Gray." Bickslow said while walking away.

* * *

With Makarov, Gajeel...

"Gray is out of commission. 28 people left..." a voice said.

"Hahaha! What a weakling!" mocked Natsu.

"Hahahaha! See, didn't I tell you?" asked Laxus.

"Liar! I'm sure that he used from dirty tricks!" argued Happy.

"So who will beat the Raijin Tribe now?" asked Laxus.

"Gajeel will!" answered Happy.

"Too bad. Doesn't seem like he's participating." Laxus replied.

"I am participating." Gajeel said while folding his arms as he scowled at Laxus.

"Fine enough, I surrender." Makarov said while turning around.

"Awww? Ain't gonna put up a fight? I was seriously hoping to severely, hell even kill one of the Fairies!" Natsu said in disappointment.

"Now, stop this Laxus." Makarov said while his veins began bulging due to Natsu's statement.

"Can't do that." answered Laxus with a smirk.

"The high and mighty Master of Fairy Tail can't go surrendering out at a time like this! But if you insist, then how about you give up your position as Master to me?" Laxus said again.

"That's playing dirty!" Happy said.

"You fiend..." Makarov said with a glare.

"Its only one and a half hours until the statues crumble. If you want to retire, use the guild's loudspeakers and announce it so the whole town can hear. Say, "I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus!" Think about it well. Which is more important, your position or nakama?" Laxus said as he disappeared.

"Hahaha! This is gonna be quite a show!" said Natsu while he slowly started disappearing.

"HOLD IT DAMMIT!" Gajeel said as he lunged forwards and attempted to punch Natsu.

"You dumb ass, do you think that'll actually hit me?" asked Natsu as his figure faded away.

"Tch, dammit..." Gajeel muttered.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18: Quite a long chapter, longer than usual. XD**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**


	19. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 3

**Chapter 19: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 3**

 **Pfff, got nothing this time. Except... Popcorn and some chicken right here... Enjoy the... Show? Reading? Chapter? Dafuq...**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"The looks on their faces." said Natsu as he sat down on the church's balcony.

"The Old Geezer better hand me his position as Master, or else those pathetic girls will be turned into dust." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Aww! That's no fun at all! Then that means that poor little Scarlet won't be able to bring the fight over here!" complained Natsu as he pouted.

Laxus just sighed as he didn't reply at all to Natsu's statement.

"Ne, ne! Look! The pathway of blood and dead bodies remind me of a cherished memory." said Natsu again while he sighed.

* * *

 **Flashback, Unknown, Unknown, Year x773:**

 _"Ankoku, where are we going?" asked Natsu_

 _" **A... Training area.** " answered Ankoku._

 _"Haiii!" replied Natsu._

 _Then a massive city appeared into distance while Ankoku and Natsu disappeared._

 _" **This city contains over 10 million people, let me demonstrate... How to use this move.** " Ankoku explained._

 _"Show me!" replied Natsu with stars in his eyes._

 _Ankoku nodded his head as he ascended far above the city while he went past the clouds._

 _" **Natsu. This is a Secret Arts I wanna show you.** " Ankoku said with his booming voice echoing in the mountains, which alerted some civilians._

 _"HAI!" replied Natsu._

 _" **God Slayer Secret Arts: Planetary IMPACT!** " shouted Ankoku as he was engulfed by black space while he spiraled down at the ground with blinding speeds._

 _When Ankoku came in contact with the ground a massive shock wave was created as every single building in the city was blown off it's hinges and flew away into the distance along with a earthquake coming out of nowhere, while the mountains nearby began splitting half, the entire landscape of the city was split in half, then a massive pillar of black flames formed which engulfed the entire city whole and it's civilians. You could hear their screams of pain, agony, and could sense them writhing in pain, attempting to put out the fire. The civilians' skins were melting off, the meat and flesh underneath the skin was revealed, it slowly started to char. Then it fell off as veins popped and spewed blood everywhere. Slowly their heads began getting crushed by the sudden force as the civilians realized that the black flames' pressure increased tenfold, the civilians' heads then exploded into tiny little pieces. They're brains still intact. Ankoku's figure appeared in the black fire as he was surrounded by a red aura, he walked forwards and stomped on the brains making brain juice gush out everywhere, but it was instantly vaporized by the heat of the black flames. Then Ankoku spread out both of his arms which increased the width of the flame pillar._

 _The flame pillar began expanding as everything it touched was instantly incinerated. Natsu stood there with his jaw wide open along with his eyes wide. Then he saw Ankoku's figure spin as he spread out his arms again, but this time in a different position, the flames slowly began fading, but it came back ten times stronger than before as it was just a straight line, along with it's height reaching into the Heavens, which split it and turned the sky a lava-ish color. The flames burnt the Heavens, and could even burn Hell itself. Which is practically made up of flames. Soon the flames began disappearing as it did, Ankoku was standing right in the center of the destruction. Bodies littered and bloodied laid down on the ground, which made a path. You could make a mountain with the amount of bodies that littered the ground, hell the mountain could be the largest mountain in the world if you made it with all the dead bodies littering the city._

 _"A trail of bodies..." said Natsu with his mouth still wide open._

 _" **A fraction of a God's power... Is truly terrifying, if a God would use full power, not only would it divide the world into four pieces. It would a cause a cataclysm throughout the entire universe.** " explained Ankoku as he began walking towards Natsu with his steps forming an even larger crater beneath him, with the ground cracking._

 _"A cataclysm throughout the whole universe..." murmured Natsu with wide-eyes._

 _" **Gahaha! Here, I'll show you more.** " said Ankoku while he snapped his fingers and the continent that the duo were on instantly disappeared off the face of the Earth._

 _"W-What?! The continent disappeared with a snap of a finger?! W-What kind of power is this?" asked Natsu with his shock increasing even more._

 _" **What kind of power is this, you ask? Why, my dear apprentice. Its the kind of power you've been learning for the past 8 years...** " answered Ankoku as he casually walked on top of the darkness._

 _" **Humans... They truly do not know the true power us Gods contain. As I am the strongest amongst the Gods! Ruler of the Universe, Destroyer of the Universe, Savior of the Universe, Creator of the Universe! I go by all of those aliases! The power I hold is so tremendous, that even every single God in the universe's powers together can't even match mine! I create power... I destroy power... I contain an infinite amount of power! But... If I were to merge my infinite power... The person I merge with gains the infinite power. I call the infinite power... Infinite Trinity.** " explained Ankoku._

 _"The..."._

 _" **Fuck? I know right.** " as Ankoku finished Natsu's statement. Then he began cackling, while Natsu had a look of awe on his face at Ankoku's explanation. Then Ankoku snapped his fingers again as the continent reappeared._

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

" **Infinite Trinity...** " Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"I have gained that power..." Natsu mumbled again.

* * *

Back at the guild hall...

"Someone has to defeat Natsu, Laxus, and his gang, or..." said Happy.

"Oi, cat. Are you siding with us?" asked Gajeel with folded arms.

"I am... But I feel bad for doing it though." answered Happy.

"I see." Makarov said.

* * *

With Evergreen...

" **GREMLIN!** " shouted Evergreen as she took out several guild members. She then descended on top of a roof.

"So weak." Evergreen said while her ugly-ass face had a smile on it. Seriously, she's ugly as f*ck. Well, in the first season that is...

* * *

With Bickslow...

"Stop it, Bickslow! We're your allies!" Nab said while he was running away from Bickslow's dolls.

"I'm not on the side of weaklings!" answered Bickslow.

"AIN'T THAT RIGHT, BABIES?!" asked Bickslow while his dolls exploded right next to Nab.

* * *

With Freed...

"Freed!" Alzack said while he was leaning against a wall and panting heavily.

"Alzack.." replied Freed.

"Thanks to your runes, I've hurt my nakama too much. I told myself it was to change Bisca back to normal." Alzack said.

Freed's hand slowly made his way to his sword as Alzack's eyes widened along with him bolting forwards.

" **GUNS MAGIC: TORNADO SHOT!** " shouted Alzack as he shot tornadoes of wind from his gun.

But Freed simply took out his sword and sent an X slash at the tornadoes and dispelled the tornadoes.

"He sliced through the **Wind Magic**?" asked Alzack with his eyes widening.

"What is this?! I can't breathe!" Alzack said while gripping his throat in an attempt to push something out, that is if there was something in there.

"You're using some strange magic other than the runes." Alzack said with his voice shaking a bit. Then he fell onto the ground, " _Bisca..._ " thought Alzack.

Then Alzack's eyes closed.

"Anyone who uses magic inside these runes will be deprived of oxygen. All I did was use runes to their fullest effect." explained Freed while he sheathed his sword.

"You think there's anyone who can beat me under my rules? Me, the creator?" asked Freed.

Then he walked away.

* * *

The Church...

"Battle of Fairy Tail. So, 2 are left?" asked Laxus.

* * *

Guild hall...

"Only 2 are left?!" asked Makarov with a shocked expression.

"2... JUST YOU TWO?!" asked Makarov as he looked over to Gajeel and Happy.

"I have no more wizards left to fight... I guess that's it." mumbled Makarov.

"Guess I'll try. I can try to revive Titania." said Gajeel.

"Nani?!" asked Makarov and Happy in unison.

"Notice that I said TRY." pointed out Gajeel with an annoyed expression on his face as his usual glare was visible as well.

"Hold it! Gajeel, what are you gonna do that revives Erza?" asked Makarov.

"I can try using fire." answered Gajeel while he began rummaging around the bar looking for something ignite into flames.

"Don't!".

"Erza and the others have turned to stone completely!" pointed out Happy.

"Well, we gotta do it, or else we won't know if it'll actually work." explained Gajeel as he knelt down next to Erza's body with a torch in his hand.

"Stop it! You wanna kill Erza?" asked Makarov.

"I'm not trying to kill Titania. Just simply trying to melt the stone." answered Gajeel as he was about to put the flames onto the stone, but right at that exact moment. The stone cracked.

"EHHHHH?!" asked Makarov, Gajeel, and Happy in unison.

"GAJEEL! YOU BROKE ERZA! GET GLUE!" shouted Happy.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK THAT'LL FIX TITANIA UP?!" asked Gajeel.

"FOOLS!" shouted Makarov.

Then the cracks began spreading.

"GAJEEL KILLED ERZA! YOU BASTARD!" shouted Happy as he began prancing around with a fish in his mouth.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! YA STUPID CAT!" Gajeel shouted as he kicked Happy across the guild hall.

Then the stone completely shattered, which revealed Erza to be completely fine.

"Eh?" the trio asked in unison.

"It's hot..." said Erza.

"Gajeel... Why do you have a torch in your hand?" asked Erza with a deadly glare on her face.

"No reasons, Titania. Just be glad that you woke up." said Gajeel as he put out the flames and threw the torch away.

"Erza's back!" Happy said.

"Thank goodness." Makarov said while walking forwards.

"But how?" asked Makarov.

"I don't really know. Perhaps it's because of my right eye..." answered Erza.

" _I see! The artificial eye must have lowered the effect of the magic!_ " Makarov thought in realization.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" asked Happy.

"Yes. Even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you." answered Erza.

"Go! It's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said while clenching his fist.

"3 remaining." Happy said.

"With me restored, the number of remaining changed appropriately. How elaborate." said Erza.

"Those three are Gajeel, Erza, and Me, right?" asked Happy.

"Wait... 4 remaining?" asked Erza.

"It increased? Who?" asked Gajeel while he turned around.

"Everyone is still stone, then who?" Happy asked.

"There's one more out there, remember? Outside of the city." Erza answered in realization as she had a confident smile on her face.

"You don't mean... Him?" asked Happy.

"No way, does this mean he's back?" asked Makarov while clenching both of his fists.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." said Erza.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Gajeel with folded arms.

"Another possible candidate for the strongest in Fairy Tail. Mystogan!" answered Erza.

* * *

The church...

"Erza's restored and Mystogan joins the fray, this is getting really interesting." said Natsu with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Including me, and Natsu. That's the top 4 in Fairy Tail..." said Laxus with folded arms.

"Can't be a festival without the best, right? That is if you can call them the best! Hahaha!" said Natsu as he laughed at the last part.

"..." Laxus just stayed silent.

"It seems..." said Natsu while he held a card between his fingers as he turned it around finishing.

"That the Number 7 card has been drawn..." as he slammed the card down onto the ground revealing a Number 7.

"Number 7?" asked Laxus with wide-eyes clearing knowing what it means.

"The extermination of humanity..." replied Natsu with a sadistic smile which grew so large that it looked like it would fall off his face.

* * *

With Erza...

Erza was running her way through Magnolia as she briefly stopped by two men.

"What's up with the outfit, Erza-chan?" one of the men asked.

"Anyway, a bunch of young folks from your place have been fighting around the city and causing trouble." the second man said.

"I apologize. It's part of the preparations for the grand parade." replied Erza with a smile.

"That's some strange preparations all right." the 1st man said.

"Please look forward to it." replied Erza.

"Of course!".

"Try not to fight so much though, 'kay?".

Then Erza ran off.

Erza was running as a bright-golden light shot right at her, there were multiple of them as she easily dodged, looking up.

"How did you return from a statue back to normal?" asked Evergreen.

"Well, fine by me. It just means I get to have fun tormenting you more!" Evergreen said with a very ugly pose.

"Evergreen!" said Erza.

"You really make me angry. Why are you the Fairy Queen, Titania? I am the number one Fairy!" Evergreen said, clearly pissed.

Then Evergreen launched golden projectiles at Erza, whom dodged and dashed at Evergreen, who jumped up into the air. Erza followed as she re-quipped a sword in her left-hand and slashed at Evergreen, but she dodged while the strength behind Erza's slashes split the iron pillar next to the duo into three pieces.

Evergreen landed on the building opposite of Erza.

"You are good, Erza.".

"I never thought you would challenge me. If I defeat you, then everyone will return to normal!" said Erza as she charged forwards.

"I wonder if you can?" asked Evergreen while she lifted up her glasses.

"That won't work!" said Erza while she closed her left-eye and left her artificial one open as she slashed at Evergreen.

But Evergreen dodged, "I see! I didn't know you had an artifical eye." she said, then she crossed her arms.

"In that case. **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** " Evergreen said as golden needles shot at Erza, but she dodged them.

Erza dove into the center of the needles as each one that came close to her, she split it with her sword. She then made it close to Evergreen and attempeted to slice her, but Evergreen dodged easily.

"Take this!" said Evergreen as she shot more golden needles at Erza.

"Wait!" said Erza while she chased after Evergreen along with her cutting and dodging the golden needles.

Evergreen was flying above Erza as she sent another barrage of golden needles, but Erza continued dodging or slicing it into pieces.

"So you can actually defend against this many needles?" asked Evergreen.

"Impressive, but I wonder how you'll handle twice as many!" Evergreen said again as she sent twice as many needles at Erza.

Erza effectively blocked or sliced most of them, while some grazed her wrist and femur.

"Ah ha ha ha! For today henceforth, I will be known as Titania! For I am the true Fairy Queen!" Evergreen said while laughing.

Erza then re-quipped her boots into swords as they were underneath her feet. Erza jumped upwards and kicked the swords at Evergreen. Who had a shocked expression on her face.

"You must be joking!" said Evergreen.

Erza then cut through more needles as the swords she kicked at Evergreen pierced through her dress/shirt/whatever, Evergreen was thrown back as she was pinned against a pillar.

Erza then landed onto the building, along with her feet skidding across the concrete of the roof. Her skidding came to a stop as she looked Evergreen in the eyes.

"Even someone like you is still a fellow Fairy Tail wizard. If you want to call yourself Titania, then feel free. I do not know who gave me that nickname in the first place anyway." said Erza.

Evergreen tched a bit as she had a furious expression on her face, making her look even more uglier than ever.

"If you cease this foolishness and return everyone to normal, I will not harm you." said Erza.

Evergreen chuckled a bit, "Aren't you being a bit naive here?" she asked.

"My **Stone Eyes** have another power.".

Erza then walks forwards.

"Remote control. Now, bow down before me!" finished Evergreen. While Erza stopped in her tracks.

"If you do not, I can turn those stone women into piles of rubble from here!" said Evergreen with an annoying expression on her face.

Erza then re-quipped into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor as dozens and dozens of swords appeared behind her.

"Oh? So you value victory over your life? I will purify the souls of those turned to dust with your very life." said Erza with a killing glare.

"WAHHHHHH!" screamed Evergreen as she then was silenced by Erza's metallic fist punching her face.

"Now that's how you bluff." said Erza with her fist still in Evergreen's face.

"M-M, I-I give..." Evergreen said with a muffled voice, with her finger twitching like crazy from pain.

* * *

Back at the guild...

All the women were slowly turning back to normal, with Lucy reverting back first, then Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca.

"What happened to Juvia?" asked Juvia.

"We're..." said Levy, but she never finished. As Makarov, Gajeel, and Happy walked over.

"They're back to normal!" Makarov said.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted as he buried his face into Lucy's breasts, which inhumanely made a clown noise... Man I wish real life girl's bo-I mean... Fish.

"Nani?" asked Lucy while she stared down at Happy. Not even bothering to take his face out of her breasts. She must really like it... I can't believe she lets cats do it, but not regular humans...

"Erza vs Evergreen. Winner: Erza." announced Makarov.

"Excellent work! The hostages have been freed!" Makarov said again.

"Now what will you do, Laxus, Natsu?" asked Makarov with a triumphant expression and smile on his face.

* * *

The church...

"GRRR! WORTHLESS TRASH!" shouted Laxus with gritted teeth as he had an extremely pissed expression on his face. While he punched a pillar that he was standing next to.

"How could Eve lose to the likes of Erza?!" asked Laxus.

"Simple, she's a pathetic, cocky, worthless, weakling." answered Natsu as he was leaning against one of the pillars.

"Since when did you get so weak, Eve?!" asked Laxus as he nodded his head in agreement with Natsu's statement.

"Erza is too strong. This was a job for Bickslow or myself." came Freed's voice.

"Why have you returned, Freed?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah! Why did you return?" mocked Natsu.

"Because, the game is over." answered Freed.

"With the hostages freed, the Master will no longer budge." continued Freed.

"Tch!" said Laxus while a trail of lighting zoomed past Freed.

"Laxus!" Freed said.

"It's not over. If you won't follow me, then get lost. You aren't needed in my Fairy Tail." replied Laxus.

"Guess it's time for you to join the fray, Laxus." said Natsu with a smirk.

"It's almost time for me. Not now." replied Laxus.

"Urusai, this battle is coming closer to deciding who's the winner!" said Natsu with a sadistic smirk as a portion of his magic power leaked out, with his eyes flashing a shade of red before disappearing.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19: Hmm... Hmm... Hmmm? Cliffhanger? Or nah? Meh, whatever. XD.**

 **Arigato to the people who are following and added this to their favorites! :D**

 **More of Natsu's power is revealed... Damn. He truly is a God. XD**


	20. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 4

**Chapter 20: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 4**

 **Number 20! That was... Quite fast... Lol.**

 **So for the special number 20... ROMANCE! The ROMANCE kicks in BIG TIME!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Pffff, this is boring. Just waiting for them to arrive here." said Natsu while he began spitting saliva from his mouth at Laxus whom was extremely annoyed.

"Stop, spitting you're saliva at me!" yelled Laxus in anger, until he got a fist to the face and was buried inside the wall.

"Don't... Tell me what to do." said Natsu with a venomous tone.

"Hai..." replied Laxus.

"Its time for me to make a move-" Natsu stands up and dusts himself off, "-The extermination of humanity has come." finished Natsu as he walked out of the church.

Laxus jumped out of the human-shaped crater, " _I won't let you exterminate humanity!_ " thought Laxus as he disappeared and appeared behind Natsu as he attempted to land a roundhouse kick on him, but it was blocked by Natsu's pinkie.

"So, it seems like that you are against this idea, am I right?" asked Natsu as he tapped Laxus's foot and sent him flying, with blinding speeds, Laxus crashed against the wall of the church.

Laxus held in his grunt of pain as he crawled out of the human-shaped crater and attempted to throw a barrage of lighting at Natsu, but Natsu had disappeared and appeared behind him with his feet sticking to the pillar.

"No, no. Laxus, you cannot hit me, nor can you even wound me in a fight." said Natsu while nodding his head in disappointment.

"We weren't gonna exterminate humanity! We were going to take over Fairy Tail and make people throughout Fiore fear us!" argued Laxus.

"Were? Yes, I was going to take over Fairy Tail, when we had done that. I would assassinate you and take over your position as Master. I planned this from the beginning! And besides... I've always been a thought projection!" replied Natsu as he began chuckling in a villainous manner while his body began rippling a bit.

" _Then that would mean, I control the strongest guild in Fiore, and a guild full of Etherious, but it doesn't matter if I fail._ " thought Natsu with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I am... THE STRONGEST IN FAIRY TAIL! I WON'T BOW DOWN TO YOU! EVEN IF YOU ARE A THOUGHT PROJECTION!" shouted Laxus as he lunged forwards at Natsu and threw a lightning imbued fist at him.

Natsu merely tilted his head as Laxus's punch missed him, Natsu's eyes then turned red as red marks began forming on his arms and all over his body.

" **Blood Reversal.** " said Natsu as Laxus's blood flow began flowing backwards, Laxus's body went limp as he crashed onto the ground.

"C-Can't m-move body!" said Laxus with gritted teeth. Then his legs began turning a white-shade along with his arms and body.

" **Vein Twister.** " said Natsu as he crossed his fingers and began twisting the veins in Laxus's body.

"GAHHHHHH!" Laxus roared out in pain as the veins that were visible on both of his arms were twisting around and tying each other into knots.

" **Blind Sight.** " Natsu said again as Laxus's eyes turned completely white as it began spinning rapidly.

"What's going on with my eyes?!" asked Laxus as he was jerking around in pain.

" **Twister.** " Natsu said again as he began twirling his pinkie around.

Laxus was confused by Natsu's movement, but then both of his arms and legs began twisting and spinning in off angles.

"Nani?!" Laxus asked.

"Play time is over... **Cripple.** " said Natsu as he stopped Laxus's blood flow, making him crippled.

"I can't move my body at all!" said Laxus as he attempted to move his arms and legs.

"I can make you un-crippled, but. It would require you to at least land a hit on me so that the effects ware off." explained Natsu.

"And we all know that's impossible!" finished Natsu as he began snickering.

"Damn..." mumbled Laxus, he still attempted to move his arms and legs, but didn't get any results at all.

* * *

Guild hall...

"Battle of Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"Laxus and Natsu did what?" asked Cana.

"Well, it's over now. With you all returned to normal, there's no way I'm going to play Laxus's silly game anymore." Makarov answered.

"But, what about everyone that was injured from Freed's traps?" asked Mirajane.

"That's right! If we don't teach Laxus, and Natsu a lesson, they'll never learn!" agreed Bisca.

"And don't I know it! I'll give those two a punishment they'll never forget!" said Makarov.

"Damn you, Laxus... Natsu. You're not going to get away with it this time!" muttered Makarov as he clenched his fist.

"Wait a second. We need to do something, like something useful.." Gajeel said.

"Huh, Juvia sees something." pointed out Juvia as everyone looked towards the door and saw the runes breaking off.

"Is something happening again?" asked Cana.

Then the runes turned into the shape of a skull.

"Can you hear me, old man? Same goes for the rest of you. So I'll make a new rule now. In order for the Battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated **Thunder Palace**." came Laxus's voice, but really back at the church. He's still on the ground crippled, but he managed to activate the palace.

" **Thunder Palace**?!" asked Makarov.

"You have one hour and ten minutes left." answered Laxus.

"So, can you defeat me? Or will you retire, Master?" asked Laxus then the runes disappeared along with Laxus whom was laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LAXUS?! YOU PLAN ON GETTING INNOCENT PEOPLE INVOLVED IN THIS?!" asked Makarov in anger. Then Makarov grabbed the right-side of his chest in pain as he collapsed to his knees and then slowly collapsed onto the ground.

"MASTER!" everyone asked in unison.

"Get his usual medicine!" Bisca said as she ran over to Makarov and knelt down beside him.

"And at a time like this!" Cana said.

"Master! Please hang in there!" Levy said.

"Everyone! Look outside!" Mirajane said while she had medicine in her hand, along her with her free hand pointing outside.

Then everyone ran outside to the balcony and saw the thunder lacrimas.

"What are those?" asked Gajeel.

"Thunder lacrima..." Juvia answered.

"What are those things doing up there?" asked Bisca.

"OI! DIDN'T HE JUST ANNOUNCE THAT HE SET UP **THUNDER PALACE?!** HOW FORGETFUL ARE YOU?!" asked Gajeel.

"Gomen..." Bisca said.

* * *

Magnolia...

"What are those!?" asked a civilian while looking up.

"Who knows. Must be those Fairy Tail. They must be up to something again." a man answered.

"I just wish they'd cut it out already." a woman said.

"They must be preparing fireworks for the Harvest Festival, right?" asked a man.

"Oh, I bet you're right! Maybe those Fairy Tail guys are actually on the ball for once!" agreed another man.

* * *

Guild hall...

"They're floating above the city." said Lucy.

"Each of those lacrima stores a great deal of magical thunder energy. So this **Thunder Palace** is probably..." said Cana.

"That's what the **Thunder Palace** means, then?" asked Juvia.

"Of course." answered Makarov.

"Master! You're okay?!" asked Lucy in worry.

"Of course I am. I can't let a measly heart attack take me down, and I must take down Natsu myself." answered Makarov with a grim expression on his face.

* * *

The church...

"Damn..." mumbled Laxus as he was still crippled while Natsu was poking his face with his finger.

"STOP POKING MY FACE DAMMIT!" roared Laxus.

"Nah, don't wanna." was his reply.

"This thought projection only has a fraction of my power. My real body contains the rest of my power." said Natsu.

"Tch." replied Laxus.

Then the doors opened.

"Ah, Scarlet. You-Never mind its Mystogan." said Natsu with a sigh.

"..." Mystogan stayed silent as he walked inside of the church and he looked over to Laxus whom was crippled. He then looked over to Natsu who was picking his nose.

Mystogan used the opening to land a hit on Natsu, which he managed to do.

"Oh, YOU BASTARD! My booger..." said Natsu.

Mystogan and Laxus sweat dropped at the statement as Laxus stood up and nodded his head at Mystogan, then he got into a fighting position.

"Even though I wanna take over Fairy Tail. I have no choice but to eliminate Natsu's thought projection." said Laxus.

"Thought projection? Fine then, we take him out first." agreed Mystogan as he nodded his head.

Then Laxus charged forwards as Mystogan launched spells from his staffs.

Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at Natsu whom just sidestepped the attack kneed Laxus in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Natsu also had both of his arms behind his head. He then walked forwards and kicked Laxus in the face, which sent him flying across the church and crashing into a pillar. Mystogan then launched a barrage of sleeping spells at Natsu, but just like Laxus's attack he sidestepped it and this time tilted his head to avoid the spell that zoomed past him.

Laxus stood up and started throwing a barrage of lightning at Natsu, but Natsu stuck out his hand and said.

" **Bloody Stream!** " a stream of blood shot out of Natsu's hand and countered the lightning. Then Natsu ran forwards and punched Laxus in the face along with him kicking Mystogan in the gut, the duo smashed into the wall in unison.

The duo quickly recovered as Laxus wiped blood away from his mouth, while Mystogan scratched his face. Then Laxus charged forwards and imbued his fist in lightning as he launched a barrage of attacks.

Natsu easily dodged the attacks as he imbued his fist with black space saying.

" **Infinity God's Apocalypse Fist!** " Natsu planted his fist into Laxus's stomach making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva, then he got launched through Magnolia. While Mystogan launched dozens of spells at Natsu whom dodged and blew off his mask.

Mystogan quickly hid his face and continued launching the barrage of attacks. Natsu dodged them and planted a foot into Mystogan's face throwing him across Magnolia, then Laxus appeared as he was zooming around the church with his lightning he hit Natsu in the back. But Natsu turned around and landed a roundhouse kick on his face.

The two were sent flying back, but Natsu recovered first while Laxus recovered next along with Mystogan.

"LAXUS! NATSU!" came Erza's voice as she barged in and saw Natsu, Laxus, and Mystogan launching spells at each other.

"What are they doing?" asked Erza with wide-eyes. Then Mystogan hid his face as Laxus turned around.

"Erza! Help us defeat Natsu!" commanded Laxus.

"Nani?! Laxus, why are you fighting against Natsu?! Aren't you the one who schemed this?" asked Erza.

"No! Natsu is the one! And he stated that if I were to become Master, he would assassinate me and turn Fairy Tail into a feared guild! Plus! He's just a thought projection!" explained Laxus.

"Their having troubles with a thought projection?!" asked Erza as she re-quipped into her **Black Wing** armor and dove into the fray.

"Hahaha! More people to play with? Perfect!" said Natsu as he punched Laxus in the dick and kicked Mystogan in the face as he punched Erza in the gut. Sending them flying at the same time.

"D-Dammit! Why am I the one that got kicked in the groin?!" asked Laxus with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Because, felt like it!" answered Natsu as he headbutted Laxus and made blood pour from the place he hit him.

"Damn!" said Laxus as he stood up and rubbed his forehead.

Erza then lunged forwards as Natsu looked in her direction while she crashed into him as they began tumbling.

"Erza! That baka.." muttered Laxus as he began charging forwards with Mystogan following behind him.

"Why did Erza do that for?" asked Mystogan.

"Beats me." answered Laxus.

* * *

"Erza." said Natsu.

"Natsu." replied Erza as they were in a... Well, lets say you'll get the wrong idea if you were a passerby, she's practically sitting on his dick right now. Her face was close to Natsu's as their noses were touching. Their warm breaths could be felt on each other's faces.

The red strand of hair that covered Erza's right eye was moved by Natsu's finger. It felt ticklish for Erza as she closed both of her eyes and slowly opened it again.

"That tickled..." Erza said.

"Of course it did." replied Natsu as Erza leaned in a bit closer.

Erza was staring into Natsu's onyx eyes as he stared into her brown eyes. Erza leaned in a bit closer as her lips were so close to Natsu's that the two of them could feel the warmth of their breaths on their lips.

"Natsu." whispered Erza.

"Erza." replied Natsu with his own whisper.

Then Erza moved closer in as their lips met.

" _So soft... What kind of move is this?! Is it a attack move?! No... It feels passionate, the fuck? I GOTTA LEARN THIS MOVE! I'll call it Ultimate Move: Smash! Bwahaha!_ " thought Natsu as he closed his eyes.

" _I don't care if you're some monster, Natsu. I will still love you, and this is my way of expressing it._ " Erza thought with a blush on her face as she too closed her eyes.

Then Natsu succumbed to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Erza's neck and pulled her in closer. Erza was surprised by the sudden movement, but she then placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks and began deepening the kiss.

* * *

Laxus and Mystogan were watching the whole scene unfold as Mystogan forgot to cover up his face as his jaw was wide open along with his eyes larger than dinner plates. Laxus was a different kind, his eyes were blank along with his jaw dropped so low, that it practically broke through the floor.

Laxus then looked over to Mystogan who looked back and forgot to cover up his face, but Laxus ignored it as the duo's jaws dropped even lower.

"Wait... Mystogan, your mask." pointed out Laxus with his jaw slowly lifting upwards.

"Oh, dammit!" replied Mystogan as he pulled a mask out of nowhere and wrapped it around his face.

"Mmmph? (How's this look?)" asked Mystogan.

"No, you're entire face is covered." answered Laxus as he somehow understood what Mystogan said. He speaks the language of idiots... _Maaaaaagiiiiic!_

"We gotta hurry up and get Natsu while their distracted in their kiss." explained Laxus as Mystogan nodded his head in agreement then the duo charged forwards.

* * *

Erza's tongue poked Natsu's bottom-lip as it begged for entrance, Natsu revealed the entrance as Erza's tongue began fighting for dominance over Natsu's their tongues rubbing each other and wrapping each other as their passionate kiss deepened even more with Natsu exploring Erza's mouth, he licked the insides of her mouth making her moan a bit in pleasure, but it was Erza's turn as she forced Natsu's tongue back into his mouth as she began exploring his mouth.

Then Natsu was karate kicked in the face by Laxus whom said, "You let you're guard down! MYSTOGAN! NOW!".

"Hai." was Mystogan's reply as he launched a barrage of sleeping spells at Natsu, but Natsu recovered and instantly swiped away the spells.

Then Makarov and the others appeared.

"LAXUS! NATSU! WE'VE COME!" shouted Makarov as he entered the church along with the other members as they saw Laxus and Mystogan fighting Natsu while Erza was on the ground with wide-eyes.

"Laxus, why are you fighting Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"Don't matter! He's the true enemy here! He's the one that talked me into this plan!" answered Laxus as Natsu kicked him in the face, which sent him flying backwards as Mirajane caught him.

"Now, I'm confused here... I'm thinking of expelling Natsu, but I don't wanna as well." Makarov lied.

Then the bodies of Laxus and Mystogan crashed into a nearby wall.

"Tch, dammit. How can we not win against a mere thought projection?!" asked Laxus.

"Ehhh?! He's defeating you guys like it's nothing with just a thought projection?!" asked Lucy.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah." answered Laxus as he stood up along with Mystogan.

"Guess I have no choice..." said Laxus as his clothes began ripping along with scales forming on his arms as he prepared to launch an attack, but Natsu swiftly knocked him unconscious and threw the body to Makarov.

"There, take him Old Man. I've finished the deed." said Natsu.

"Deed?" asked Mirajane.

"Ohhh well! You see about half an hour ago, I made a deal with Natsu. He defeats Laxus, and he gets free food from the bar for life." explained Makarov with a triumphant smirk.

"I didn't want to do it, but it was for the food." replied Natsu.

"Now.. I have to deal with Laxus's punishment now..." said Makarov with a sigh

Then he began walking back to the guild hall as the members followed in confusion.

Once Natsu made sure that they were gone he picked up Mystogan and threw him into the distance, then he turned around and saw Erza laying on the ground. He walked over and knelt down beside her, as he gently stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled as her eyes slowly opened.

" _Sheesh, I feel uncomfortable acting affectionate. It totally ruins my character..._ " thought Natsu with a smirk.

Then he felt Erza's arms wrap around his neck as she pecked him on the lips and confessed, "Natsu... I've always loved you.".

"Since when?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"The first time I laid eyes on you. It felt weird, slowly it began growing throughout the years... Its just that I didn't have the courage to tell you, and it also was very uncomfortable due to all the wet dreams I had." answered Erza.

"Pfff, you must have been very horny then." replied Natsu as he poked her forehead with his finger making her pout.

"Well, what is you're answer?" asked Erza as she leaned in close to Natsu's face.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't turn down a beauty confessing to me, would I?" replied Natsu.

Slowly the sun began setting behind the two as Erza smiled warmly and locked her lips with Natsu's.

* * *

Back at the guild...

"JUVIA! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AT FIRST SIGHT!" Lyon confessed for the thousandth time.

"J-Juvia doesn't know who to choose, Gray-sama or Lyon-sama?!" asked Juvia as she was blushing madly.

"Oi, Lyon! Back off!" Gray said as he stood in front of Juvia in a protective manner.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she wrapped her arms around Gray's waist and began hugging him.

"J-Juvia.." Gray said with a tint of pink visible on his cheeks.

"DAMN YOU GRAY!" Lyon shouted as he ran behind Juvia and also hugged her from behind.

"L-Lyon-sama?!" asked Juvia with her blush deepening.

"Hahaha! Go Lyon!" Wakaba said while chugging his drink.

"No! Go Gray! Haha!" Macao said while he too laughed.

* * *

The infirmary...

"Laxus... I have no choice, but to expel you." Makarov said with a shaky voice as Laxus nodded his head then he turned around to walk out of the door.

"Old Man... Keep your health in check, I don't wanna worry about you." said Laxus before he exited the door.

"I-I know... Y-You damn brat..." Makarov said now crying a river of tears.

* * *

Guild hall...

"Man, I can't wait for the Fantasia Parade!" Jet said while he and Droy were fawning over Levy who was staring over at Gajeel who stood in the very corner of the guild, alone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Space Prick and Erza?" asked Gray as he was pushing Lyon away from Juvia.

"No, last time I saw them was at the Cathedral. Oui." answered Reedus.

"Well, lets hope that they will be at the Fantasia Parade." Macao said while he drank booze along with Cana who was sitting on top of a table and chugging a barrel of booze like it's nothing.

* * *

The Cathedral...

Natsu and Erza were still locking lips as Erza pulled out and buried her head into Natsu's chest.

"I love you, Natsu.".

"Me too, Erza.".

Erza then looked up as she smiled, she then took her head out of Natsu's chest and leaned forwards, as she pecked him on the lips and laid her head down on his lap.

Natsu began stroking her scarlet hair.

" _Guess I won't be able to kill as much Humans now that I have her on my hands. Guess the extermination of humanity has to wait._ " thought Natsu with a smile as he continued stroking Erza's scarlet hair.

Then Natsu stood up as he picked up Erza bridal style and jumped to the roof of the Cathedral, the duo watched the sunset. Erza laid her head down onto Natsu's lap again as she breathed softly.

"Natsu." whispered Erza.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to say you're name, that's all." answered Erza as she looked up at him with a smile and with a blush visible on her face.

"Heh." chuckled Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"Hey, does anyone know where the Number 7 card went?" asked Ankoku.

"No, I'm pretty sure Natsu took it." answered Fraenar as he slammed a Number 2 card on the table.

"Somebody has to shit in someone's face." said Fraenar.

Astarot sighed as the trio pointed to Ankoku.

"Why me?" asked Ankoku while sweat dropping.

"Just do it, Monsieur Ankoku-sama." the trio answered in unison.

"Fine, I will shit on Uther's face then." said Ankoku as Uther's eyes went wide then he bolted upwards and began sprinting as faraway as possible.

"HEY! YOU PUSSY! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Ankoku as he began chasing after Uther with his pants down.

Ankoku sprinted past Mard Geer who sweat dropped.

"Oh! Its Ass Geer!" said Fraenar as he exited the hut they stayed in.

"My name isn't Ass Geer." Mard Geer snapped.

"Gomen, gomen. It's Dick Geer then." corrected Astarot.

"Its MARD Geer!" Mard Geer snarled out.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

It's nighttime has the Fantasia Parade was running strong, the Fairy Tail mages showed off their magic, they put on a show with it as civilians were watching in awe, along with Kageyama who supposedly been released from prison. The Eisenwald Chicken watching along with the spiky-green haired fat ass. Sho was at the Fantasia Parade celebrating. Along with Wally and Millianna behind him, Simon was also behind the trio he was smiling as Erza noticed the four, she waved at them. They waved back with warm smiles.

Bora was also watching the Fantasia Parade, he apparently had been released from Prison as well. He was watching it with a smirk on his face. Boze, Gajeel's former partner in Phantom Lord was watching the Fantasia Parade in awe, Gajeel noticed him as he waved, while Boze waved back with a smile. Sue who also was a former Phantom Lord member was also watching the Fantasia Parade in awe.

Makarov then lifted up an arm, as he made an L symbol with his fingers. Along with everyone else. Laxus was present to, he broke down into tears at seeing the symbol he had showed Makarov years ago when he was a kid.

" _Even if you can't find me, see me, or even hear me, even if you aren't one of us. We're always watching over you..._ ".

Laxus walked away with the tears falling down harder, " _I'm such a fool..._ " thought Laxus as he walked away into the distance.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20: Romance has kicked in! Next chapter... Lets have another peaceful arc. I wanna have peaceful arcs before the seriousness rolls in. :D**

 **EDIT: Lol, that fast development though.**


	21. Ice Cream & Broadcast

**Chapter 21: Ice Cream & Broadcast**

 **From enemies to lovers... Who knows what could go on in a Author's head? Dirty thoughts? (Maybe...) Plot twist? Nothing? (Obviously Me).**

 **Lol I have fun reading reactions. You should leave an opinion of what you thought of this chapter, I thought it had quite a bit of fluff. (No idea what you think) and... I don't...**

 **That moment where you have to search up a word for relationship... Proves you're lonely. No worries I am too. If you're a male, go to you're man cave and play games all day and watch anime.**

 **Games is life, anime is life. (For me that is).**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

As usual, the Fairy Tail guild was noisy as fuck, but it was unbelievably hot outside, the temperatures went up to about 110 degrees. Everyone is sweating their asses off except two certain ice mages and water mage.

"GRAY SHE'S MINE!" shouted Lyon as he tugged on Juvia's right-arm.

"No she ain't yours! Juvia belongs to the guild!" Gray argued.

"The hell?! The guild?!" asked Macao while he sweat dropped.

"JUVIA IS MINE!" shouted Gray as he tugged harder on Juvia's left-arm.

"Juvia is.. LOVED!" said Juvia.

"How can you guys withstand this heat?!" asked Wakaba whom was in his boxers and was fanning himself.

"Simple, strip and use your ice!" Gray and Lyon answered in unison as they were completely naked.

While Natsu and Erza were sweating tremendously. Natsu was sitting at a table while Erza was sitting across from him, their tongues sticking out as they were sweating pools of sweat.

"So, hot..." mumbled Natsu.

"Agreed." agreed Erza.

"Ne, did you tell anyone about our relationship?" Natsu whispered.

"No." answered Erza while Natsu nodded his head.

" _Guess it would be pretty awkward if I, God Natsu were to be Titania's lover. Besides, how did it even come to this anyways? From enemies, to lovers... That's one thing I wanna know, simply fate? Or was it just the lust?_ " thought Natsu.

"Ne, Erza. Lets go get some ice cream. My ass is on fire. Literally." said Natsu as his bottom was on fire.

"Fine." agreed Erza as the duo stood up and trudged their way out of the guild hall.

"Where are you two going?" asked Makarov who was fanning himself.

"Ice cream." the duo answered in unison.

"WE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT FIRST!" the entire guild shouted in unison as it was now a war to see who could get the cool refreshing treat first.

"We're getting out ice cream first!" said Natsu as he grabbed a hold of Erza's wrist and began dragging her to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Come on, almost there." said Natsu while Erza was still being dragged by the wrist from him.

"Natsu, why are we participating to see who can get the ice cream first?" asked Erza.

"Don't know, but I wanna get there first so I can choose my ice cream." said Natsu in a cold tone which sent shivers down Erza's spine.

"Hai." replied Erza as she took Natsu's hand off of her wrist as she began running with him.

"Natsu.".

"Hm?" asked Natsu.

"Do they have strawberry ice cream?" asked Erza with stars in her eyes.

"Of course, they do." answered Natsu as Erza's pace then sped up.

"Come on! I wanna get that strawberry ice cream already!" said Erza as she sped past Natsu.

"Sheesh, you and strawberries." muttered Natsu as he sped up his pace, and caught up to Erza in no time.

* * *

The duo had arrived at the ice cream parlor.

"Hello ma'am, what can I get for you?" asked the Ice Cream man.

"Strawberry ice cream please with a strawberry on top." answered Erza as the man nodded his head.

"10 jewels." the man said.

Erza nodded her head and handed the man 10 jewels as he scooped up the strawberry ice cream and placed a strawberry on top of it, he handed the ice cream to Erza who had stars in her eyes while she drooled.

"A-Arigato, ma'am." the man said while sweat dropping.

"What can I get for you, sir?" asked the man.

"Chocolate ice cream." answered Natsu.

"10 jewels.".

"Hai." said Natsu, he then handed the man 10 jewels, the man began scooping up chocolate ice cream as he handed it to Natsu. He leaned in closer.

" _I wish you luck with you're girlfriend there._ ".

"Hmm mm." responded Natsu as he didn't listen one bit while he walked away and sat at a table with Erza.

The men around Erza were ogling at her figure, while then they diverted their attention to Natsu and began glaring at him.

"Lucky bastard..." one of the men muttered.

"I would totally do her good if she was with me..." another man muttered.

"That guy is one lucky bastard to have a complete perfection as his girlfriend..." another man muttered.

Natsu had tick marks on his head as he picked up a pebble and threw it at one of the men, it hit one of them and ricocheted off his forehead and hit the other men, then they got sent flying across Magnolia.

Erza smiled, " _He really does care about me._ " she thought.

"Tch, those bastards talking bad about me." said Natsu.

" _EHHH?! So that wasn't due to them saying that stuff about me?! Just about them glaring at him and saying that he was lucky?!_ " Erza thought with a pout.

Then Natsu proceeded to lick his ice cream, he looked over to Erza.

"Why aren't you licking you're ice cream?" asked Natsu.

"Oh. Gomen, I was thinking about things." replied Erza as she ate the strawberry on top of the ice cream.

"I see." said Natsu as he continued licking the chocolate ice cream.

"GRAY, JUVIA IS MINE!" came Lyon's voice.

"URUSAI! JUVIA BELONGS TO ME!" came Gray's voice.

Natsu turned around as he saw Gray and Lyon fighting over to see who gets Juvia, while Erza smiled at the sight.

"Juvia fits in perfectly already." Erza muttered.

"Erza, its weird. Why would you love an enemy?" asked Natsu with curiosity.

"I don't know how to describe it, but do you actually love me? Because you only said, "I couldn't turn down a beauty now, could I'." replied Erza.

"Now, that's going to be hard to explain, but I wanna know you're answer first." said Natsu.

"I'm just attracted to you. When I'm near you it feels right. When I talk to you, my heartbeat starts racing. I didn't exactly fall in love with you at first sight. It was more like, when you saved me." explained Erza as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"I see, because it's rare for the mighty Titania to fall in love with somebody at first glance." replied Natsu while nodding his head.

"So, tell me about yourself. Since after all, we are lovers, and lovers have to know things about each other." said Natsu as he leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand.

"JUVIA IS MINE!" Lyon shouted while the three of them were ordering ice cream from a sweat dropping man.

"Okay, guess its fair because we're lovers." replied Erza while Natsu smirked.

"I was born in the year of x765, I lived in a village called Rosemary Village-" Natsu's eyes widened, " _ROSEMARY VILLAGE?! WHAT THE FUCK OF ALL FUCK?! Wait... Is Erza the one that Kagura talked all about?! My luck..._ " he thought as Erza continued, "-Years later, Zeref Worshipers invaded our village, slaughtered our families, they killed my otou-san and okaa-san, but I had saved this little girl. I know she's out there someday, I saw her escape, when you first attacked me. Then after I told the little girl to live, Zeref Worshipers found me and kidnapped me, they brought me to the Tower of Heaven. They forced us to build the tower, just so they could revive, Zeref.".

" _Well their idiots then. Onii-chan is still alive. God damn you Zeref... How dare you make me have a habit of calling you Onii-chan!_ " thought Natsu as he sweat dropped.

"Years passed when I was enslaved at the Tower of Heaven, we started to retaliate, and we did. But we had lost an important life, Grandpa Rob, he's the one that told me to join Fairy Tail. The last thing I saw before he was obliterated into pieces... Was the Fairy Tail crest on his back..." Erza by then was feeling a bit depressed from recalling her past memories.

"I had lost my right-eye in the retaliation, so Porlyusica had created an artificial eye for me." finished Erza.

"I see.".

"Now, please tell me about yourself." Erza said while she laid her chin down on the table.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GRAY! JUVIA IS MINE!".

"Go Lyon!" Wakaba said.

"Go Gray!" Macao said.

Then a cool breeze blew over the duo and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards whom were in line ordering ice cream. Natsu looked up into the sky.

"Doesn't the summer breeze feel so peaceful?" asked Natsu who was still looking up into the sky as he totally dodged Erza's question.

"You're right." answered Erza as she stared at Natsu.

* * *

With Lyon, Gray, Juvia... And the rest of Fairy Tail...

" **Have I mentioned, you have my attention, with you're vibrant smile, that makes me smile.** " rung Lyon's lacrima phone.

"Oops, hello?".

"Lyon.".

"Gray."

"Lyon.".

"Gray."

"Why did you call me, Gray?".

"Lyon.".

"Gray."

"Guess what?".

"What?".

"Ice cream.".

"..." silence came from the two.

"Um, Juvia is confused why Gray-sama called Lyon-sama who is standing 2 inches away from him." Juvia said.

"I just wanted to see how annoyed Lyon would get." answered Gray with a smirk as Lyon deactivated his lacrima phone and dove forwards as he punched Gray in the face, and somehow in the process the two had lost their clothes.

* * *

With Natsu, and Erza...

" _Roses are red, violets are blue, I have genital warts. Soon you will too. PFFFFFF!"_ muttered Natsu as he held in his laughter and took out a lacrima phone, and sent Gray a message.

* * *

With Gray, Lyon, Juvia, and the rest of Fairy Tail.

" _ **You have a message: From Natsu Dragneel: Roses are red, violets are blue, I have genital warts. Soon you will too.**_ " Gray's lacrima phone said out loud as he turned a shade of red and began snickering as everyone around him stared at him.

"Pffff. OI, SPACE COCK! YOU DON'T MAKE JOKES ABOUT THIS CRAP!" snickered Gray as he shouted the last part.

"Pfff. Genital warts..." snickered Lyon as the rest of the guys in Fairy Tail were guffawing.

* * *

With Natsu and Erza...

"Natsu. Did you send Gray that?" asked Erza.

"Pfff, no.. What are you talking about?" lied Natsu.

"The mail clearly said from Natsu Dragneel." stated Erza.

"PFFFF... BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Natsu as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

With Gray, Lyon, and Juvia...

"Lyon, have you heard this?" asked Gray. Lyon nods his head sideways.

"What is it?" asked Lyon as Gray said out loud.

"Salamander, eats ice cream with the Titania. A date? Or just friends going out for a ice cream on a hot day?".

"Whoa." said Lyon.

"Oh wait... Jason, he's broadcasting it live..." Gray said with a "Oh god, he's fucking dead." look.

* * *

With Natsu and Erza...

"Hey, Erza." said Natsu.

"Hmm?" asked Erza as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes with the wind blowing her red hair back and forth.

"Wait, Natsu please answer my question from before." demanded Erza.

"It'll be hard to explain." answered Natsu with a sigh.

Erza then grabbed his hand and clenched it tightly saying, "Natsu, please tell me. I'm you're lover, am I not?".

"Guess I'll tell you. I was abandoned by my parents and taken into an orphanage, where I made no friends. All of the children were scared of me, just because I could use a rare magic. Then I ran away from the orphanage nobody bothered chasing after me. My parents had died in an accident, then that's where I met him. The person who taught me his magic." lied Natsu.

"I see. Gomen for asking. It must have been really painful to bring up." said Erza as she clenched Natsu's other hand.

Natsu just nodded his head as he squeezed Erza's hand just like she was squeezing his.

"It's funny, I mentioned this a couple of times. But I find it strange how enemies can become lovers." whispered Natsu.

Erza nodded her head, "Same here. I find it strange." she agreed.

"But, I really do like you a lot, Natsu." said Erza with a smile.

Natsu nodded his head as he smirked.

* * *

With Gray, Lyon, and Juvia...

"Seriously? Space Prick and Erza?!" asked Gray as he watched the broadcast, while Natsu and Erza were clenching each other's hands and sitting at the same table from before.

" _COOOL!_ " came Jason's voice.

" _Titania and the Salamander! Clenching hands! Sitting at the same table and having an ice cream together on this hot day! COOOOOOOOOL! The two were known for being enemies! But to think that they would become just like lovers! Or possibly even lovers! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_ " Jason said again as through the broadcast he was swinging his arms rapidly in excitement.

"Seriously?!" asked Lyon as he sat down on the bench that Gray and Juvia were sitting on.

"Juvia is surprised!" exclaimed Juvia.

" _COOOOOOOOL! The duo are currently standing up, their hands no longer intertwined together, they walk somewhere!"_ said Jason as he followed Erza and Natsu to wherever they were going.

" _Okay, we see the famous Titania and Salamander walking to a... Cake shop? COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! COME ON! LETS FOLLOW 'EM!_ " Jason said in excitement as he and his crew followed Natsu and Erza into the cake shop.

"They're fucking crazy..." murmured Gray with a smirk.

* * *

With Gajeel and Levy..

"Oi, shrimp! Order me another ice cream! I'm sweating iron here!" said Gajeel.

"Gajeel... I don't have that many jewels left, and besides you've already eaten dozens and dozens of ice cream! You should lay off it or else you're gonna get a stomach ache!" said Levy in worry.

"Tch, like I would get a stomach ache! I'm a **Dragon Slayer** for g-Oh god... My stomach... S-Shrimp..." said Gajeel as he clenched his stomach and began asking Levy where the restroom was.

"Gajeel! Have you seen this live broadcast? Its about Natsu and Erza!" Levy said.

Gajeel instantly recovered as he bolted upwards and began watching the live broadcast...

* * *

 **Fiore, Somewhere in the World, Year x784:**

"Kami-sama?" asked a teenager with purple hair and hazel eyes.

"Kami-sama? What do you mean, Kagura-chan?" asked a teenager with brown hair which had cat-like features along with her having brown eyes as she had four red whisker like tattoos.

"Its nothing, Millianna." answered Kagura as she continued watching the live broadcast, " _Red hair..._ " she thought.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Erza-san, I'm guessing the usual?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, the usual." answered Erza as the lady noticed Natsu and smirked.

"Oh! Is this young man you're boyfriend?" asked the lady.

Erza blushed, but she slowly nodded her head as Natsu snickered.

"What would you like, young man?" the lady asked.

"Chocolate cake." answered Natsu.

"You had chocolate ice cream, now chocolate cake?" asked Erza with a smirk.

"Of course. I love chocolate." answered Natsu.

"You do?" asked Erza as she leaned in closer.

"Yep, I just said that." answered Natsu with a confused look on his face as Erza smiled and grabbed her strawberry cake and motioned Natsu to follow her. As Natsu grabbed his chocolate cake he followed Erza to a table.

Once the duo found a table to sit at, Natsu sat across from Erza and devoured his cake in one bite, which made Erza sweat drop.

"Natsu, please don't devour you're cake like that. You'll make a mess." said Erza as she grabbed a napkin and wiped Natsu's mouth with it.

"Oi, I'm not a 4-year old, okay?" asked Natsu as he yanked the napkin from Erza and began wiping his mouth.

"I know. Just don't eat like one." answered Erza.

"Whatever." replied Natsu as he threw the napkin away.

"Oi, Erza. You got whip cream on you're cheek." said Natsu as he wiped it away and cleaned his finger with another napkin.

"Seriously, how do you get whip cream on you're cheek. Are you three?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"Urusai!" replied Erza with a pout.

"It's not my fault that strawberry cake is so delicious!" Erza said again.

"Yeah it is." argued Natsu.

"How?" asked Erza.

"Chocolate is much more delicious than strawberries!" answered Natsu.

"Strawberry cake is the be-MPH!" Erza was interrupted by Natsu sticking a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Chew." commanded Natsu as Erza began chewing on the chocolate.

"Mmphh! Delicious!" said Erza as she quickly turned red and said, "B-But, strawberry taste a million times better!".

"Must I do it the hard way?" asked Natsu with a sadistic smirk.

"The hard way?" asked Erza.

"Yes, by stuffing you're mouth full of chocolates! Bwahaha!" answered Natsu as he took out a box full of chocolates out of nowhere and began chasing Erza around.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she ran away from him.

"Come on Erza! Chocolate is way better than strawberries!" yelled Natsu as he pelted Erza with chocolate.

* * *

With Gray, Juvia, and Lyon...

"The hell are they doing?" asked Gray while he sweat dropped.

"Juvia / I agree / agrees..." agreed Juvia and Lyon in unison.

"Hey, Lyon, Gray, Juvia! Are you guys watching the live broadcast?" asked Mirajane with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, why Mira?" asked Gray.

"Because! This may be my chance to see if Natsu and Erza truly are a one true pair!" answered Mirajane.

"One true pair? What does that have to do with this broadcast?" asked Lyon.

"I just wanna find out." answered Mirajane with a pout.

" _COOOOOOOOOL! SALAMANDER IS PELTING THE MIGHTY TITANIA WITH CHOCOLATES!_ " shouted Jason in excitement.

"Seriously, this guy is way too overexcited..." Gray said while sweat dropping as the trio next to him nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

With Natsu and Erza...

"Erza! Come on! Try another chocolate!" said Natsu.

"Yada!" argued Erza.

Then Natsu dashed forwards as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making the two fall onto the ground. He then flipped Erza around and popped a chocolate in the mouth.

"There." said Natsu as Erza began chewing it.

"Delicious.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21: Nothing to say here, next chapter is Oracion Seis.**


	22. Oracion Seis Part 1

**Chapter 22: Oracion Seis Part 1**

 **Pffff, true bad asses drive through red lights and get caught by the cops... XD Hahaha.**

 **Alright, Natsu joins in on the fight with Oracion Seis... Yeah you know where this is going.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"One of the Baram Alliance is making a move, and this time it is Oracion Seis." announced Makarov.

"So, Fairy Tail is gonna go whip their asses?" asked Gray with a smirk.

"No, we will be forming an alliance." answered Makarov.

"Eh?! Why an alliance just to take down 6 people?!" asked Gray.

"Because, that's just how powerful they are." answered Makarov.

"And that's just how weak you guys are." Natsu said as he was sitting at a table with Erza.

"Natsu... It seems you have grown closer to Erza." pointed out Makarov.

Then everyone in the guild hall remembered the broadcast as they shook their heads sideways, " _They are not together... Get it out of our heads._ " they all thought in unison.

"Guess you could say that." replied Natsu.

"Anyways, I'm going on a SSS-Class mission." announced Natsu as he stood up and began walking up the steps to the second floor.

Erza just sighed, " _Be careful._ " she thought.

* * *

Natsu was up on the second floor deciding which SSS-Class mission he should go on as he glanced back at Erza then looked back at the request board.

" _Hmm, what to take, what to take. Lets see, ah. Reward 155,200,000 jewels for subduing a pack of Wyverns, no that'll be too easy and I'll return in about 30 minutes. Ohhh! This one is interesting, subdue a man who is wrecking havoc, and chaos in a town called Xylem, help this man is a monster, he defeated God Serena in one blow! Reward: 995,918,224 jewels. Heheheh, I bet God Serena must be pissed. Besides who the hell is God Serena?_ " Natsu asked himself.

"Guess I'll take it." said Natsu as he grabbed the job off of the request board and walked back down to the first floor.

"Oi, Cum Stain on Magazine. I'll be taking this job." said Natsu while Mirajane sweat dropped at her nickname.

"H-Hai." approved Mirajane while Natsu nodded his head and began walking out of the guild hall.

* * *

When Natsu exited the guild hall, Erza was waiting for him outside as she walked forwards and pecked him on the lips.

"Be careful." she whispered.

"Tch, like I'll be careful." replied Natsu as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Always the same even when we're lovers." muttered Erza with a smile.

"Erza! Come back inside the guild! We need to discuss on who's going to go!" yelled Makarov.

"Hai, Master." replied Erza as she walked back inside the guild hall.

* * *

 **Fiore, Forest, Year x784:**

Natsu was strolling in the forest without Happy who was left back at the guild.

" **Slippery!** " said Natsu in a childish tone as he activated his curse and began sliding on the ground.

"WHEEEE!" shouted Natsu as he threw both of his arms up into the air.

"BWAHAHA! TREES GO BYE BYE!" shouted Natsu as he ran into trees and began launching them far far into the distance.

"Oi, kid. Stop making a racket!" shouted a man, but his head was instantly blown off by the force of Natsu's magic power.

"HAHAHA! BAKA! BAKAAAA!" mocked Natsu as he stomped on the man's dead body.

"Ahhh! Ever since I've been with Erza. I haven't been able to go berserk." said Natsu with a pout.

"Guess I'll go slaughter an entire city just to quench my thirst." Natsu said again with arms folded behind his head.

* * *

 **Deloria, Xylem, Year x784:**

"I can't believe they call this country Deloria, they worshipers or something?" asked Natsu as he looked around. Then he saw man who had azure-hair with pink eyes as he was slashing through people.

"OI! YOU FAGGOT! THOSE ARE MY PREY TO SLAUGHTER!" shouted Natsu as he disappeared and reappeared behind the man, then he landed a kick on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Who the hell is it?! Are you here to take my head?!" asked the man.

"Head? No, I just came here to slaughter the entire city. Wait take you're head, your the guy that I was suppose to defeat." said Natsu.

"Grrr! You Light Guild bastards! **Dark Bolt!** " the man shot a ball of darkness from his hand at Natsu who smirked.

"Ohh? A **Darkness Magic** user? Well, two can play that game! **Black Floor!** " said Natsu as he turned the ground into darkness and sucked in the dark bolt then the man jumped up into the air and outstretched both of his arms.

" **Dark Column!** " the man said as a column of darkness formed underneath Natsu, but he swiped it away with one hand and outstretched his arm.

" **Black Vortex!** " said Natsu as he shot a vortex of darkness out of his palm.

" **Light Wall!** " the man said as a wall of light formed and sucked in the darkness.

"Not bad for a weakling." said Natsu.

"Tch, weakling?! FINE THEN! I'll show you my full strength!" the man said in anger as his magic power began flaring.

" **WOOOOOOOOH! BLACK HOLE!** " the man said as a black hole formed and began sucking everything in.

"Ha! That all you got!? **Black Hole!** " said Natsu as he created his own black hole and easily sucked in the man's black hole.

"I-Impossible.." the man said as he fell to his knees and was panting heavily.

"Nobody can match my power." said Natsu with his eyes glowing red.

"Except, nobody has been able to battle me for this long when I don't even use a fraction of my power at all. I approve of you." said Natsu while he outstretched his hand for the man to grab.

"What is you're name?" Natsu asked.

"Kurai Tenma." the now identified Kurai answered.

"Nice to meet you, Kurai. I am Natsu Dragneel. Which guild are you from?" asked Natsu.

"Succubus Eye. Let me guess, you fear me now?" asked Kurai.

"Tch, no. I'm interested in what you can do." replied Natsu.

"Tch." said Kurai.

"Well, anyways. Guess what?" asked Natsu.

"What?" asked Kurai.

"Good bye!" answered Natsu as he kicked Kurai into the distance.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kurai as he flew into the distance.

"Sheesh, now. Is there any survivors?" asked Natsu.

"H-Hai." came a man's voice as thousands of people came out of hiding.

"Okay.".

"Arigato! You're our savior!" a man said.

"No, I'm not." replied Natsu.

"Eh? Why not?! Didn't you come here to save us?" asked the man.

"Tch of course not! I just came here to quench my thirst for killing!" answered Natsu with a smirk, which made everyone shake in fear.

"Killing time!" said Natsu as he ascended above the clouds while he heard the screams of terror.

" **God Slayer Secret Arts: Planetary IMPACT!** " yelled Natsu as he crashed into the ground at blinding speeds.

"AHHHH! I-IT HURTS!" the men yelled as the women were screaming in pain.

"Bwahahah! Scream more, please! If you don't! I won't be satisfied!" yelled Natsu as the pillar of flames began burning the civilians' faces off.

"BWAHAHAH! LOOK AT YOU'RE FACES! ITS MELTED!" laughed Natsu.

"GAHHH! IT HURTS! I-IT-IT BURNS! SOMEBODY! HELP US!" a man said with tears streaming down his face as his arms were slowly melting along with his legs.

"NOBODY IS GONNA HELP YOU NOW! PFFF, BWAHAHA!" laughed Natsu as he stomped on a civilian's head and caused the civilian's head to explode as blood gushed everywhere, but it was instantly vaporized along with the brain juice, the brain soon exploded into tiny little pieces.

"M-MON-MONSTER!" a woman shouted.

"PFFF! BWAHAHAHA! I AM A MONSTER!" agreed Natsu with a sadistic smile on his face.

"LOOK, YOU'RE GUTS ARE SPILLING OUT?! AREN'T YA GONNA SCOOP IT BACK INSIDE OF YOU?!" asked Natsu as he ripped out a man's intestine making him roar in pain as blood poured everywhere.

"Look! Look! This intestine is getting charred! Its getting cooked is what I meant! I wonder what it takes like?" asked Natsu with a sadistic smirk as he slowly opened his mouth to devour it, but he shoved it inside of a woman's mouth instead.

"EAT IT! NOW!" shouted Natsu as he shoved it down the woman's throat making her gag as she vomited it out.

"NO! NO MORE PLEASE! W-W-W-WE'RE A-ALREADY B-B-BU-BURNING TO DEATH!" the lady shouted as she was crying a river of tears.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU HUMANS! EAT IT OR BE TORTURED FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE LIFE!" said Natsu as he kicked the woman across the face and blew her head straight off her body.

"HAHA! YOU GUYS SEE HOW FAR HER HEAD FLEW?! NE? NE?! ANSWER ME!" shouted Natsu as he pierced his hand into a man's chest.

"GAHHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain as Natsu ripped out his heart.

"Oh look what we have here! A heart that is still beating!" said Natsu as the man was crying a river of tears.

"P-PLEASE! K-KILL ME!" the man shouted.

"Ohhh?! Somebody wishes to die?" asked Natsu as he squeezed the man's heart and made it explode in a shower of blood, but it was instantly vaporized due to the flames.

"H-HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!" asked a man.

"How I can be so cruel? Lets just say that a certain somebody who taught me magic. Taught me how to be cruel, cold to humans, and a cold-blooded killer!" answered Natsu with a smirk as he smashed the man's head into pieces and made brain juice squirt everywhere.

"Blaghhh!" a woman vomited when her mouth was open, it began burning as she screamed in pain.

"Oi, Natsu!" came Astarot's voice.

"Huhhh? The hell are you guys doing here?" asked Natsu as he walked towards the trio who were completely unaffected by the flames.

"We followed you." answered Fraenar.

"Stalkers." replied Natsu.

"We came here for the Number 7 card." said Uther.

"Didn't you guys have the Number 7 card?" asked Natsu.

"No, you took it." answered Astarot.

"Oh, well that was a fake I drew." replied Natsu wtih a chuckle.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me..." the trio said in unison.

"Hmm mm." replied Natsu.

"Well, we're going back home then." the trio said in unison as they walked away.

"Okay, now that's outta the way. What was I doing again? Oh yeah. PERISH!" said Natsu as every civilian was obliterated.

"GAH! NATSU, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" came Astarot's voice.

"Bwahaha! It doesn't matter anyways!" replied Natsu as he walked away and saw that the trio had been turned into ashes.

"Mmphh. (You baka...)" Fraenar said with a muffled voice as he was turned into ashes.

"Mmmph, mmmphh. (You also killed those civilians in a very brutal way.)" said Uther.

"I know." replied Natsu.

"Mmmph? (You can understand us?)" asked Astarot.

"Of course I can. I speak the language of idiots after all." answered Natsu as he made a proud pose.

"M-Mmphhh... (I-I see...)" the trio said in unison.

"Oh shit! I forgot to ask how that guy beat God Kerena or whatever his name was!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Mmmph. (We saw how he beat him.)" stated Fraenar.

"How?" asked Natsu.

"Mmmph, mmmph. (He was about to get defeated, but he used the unthinkable.)" said Fraenar.

"JUST TELL ME! YOU DAMN PILE OF ASHES!" shouted Natsu.

"Mmmph... Mmphhh. (Fine, fine. He kicked God Serena in the groin.)" answered Fraenar.

"S-Seriously? That's all it takes just to beat the "strongest" wizard in Fiore?" asked Natsu while sweat dropping.

"Mmmph. (Well, you can't blame him. After all he IS a man, and HE has a manhood after all.)" said Uther.

"Guess that is true." agreed Natsu.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I wanna fight Oracion Seis." said Natsu with a sadistic smirk as he began walking away.

"MMMPHHH! (AHHHHHHH!)" the trio sighed in relief as they were slowly reforming.

* * *

 **Fiore, Carriage, Year x784:**

"So, we have to form an alliance with other Light Guilds to take out one part of the Baram Alliance? And besides, Oracion Seis only has 6 members! Whats so hard about that?!" asked Gray while he stripped into his underwear.

"Gray, you're a true man!" Elfman said while nodding his head as Gray looked down with a "GAH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!".

"Remember what Mira said, their all powerful enough to take out an entire guild on their own." Erza said while folding her arms.

"T-They must be really strong." said Lucy as she was scared.

"Of course they're really strong. If they weren't we wouldn't have to form an alliance just to take down six of them." replied Erza.

"S-Scary..." muttered Lucy.

"This is also the first time teaming up with other guilds." said Erza.

"It is?" asked Lyon.

"EH?! Lyon you're here too?!" asked Gray.

"Gray, I've always been here." answered Lyon while others sweat dropped.

"The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds." explained Erza.

"I can see it! There's the meeting place!" announced Happy.

* * *

 **Fiore, Meeting Hall, Year x784:**

Creaking sounds is heard, that resembles the door opening.

"This place's decor is creepy." said Lucy while she looked around.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." said Erza.

"Him?" asked Gray while a picture of an ugly old man wearing make up appeared in his head.

"Him?" asked Lyon while a picture of a Pegasus popped into his brain.

"A man!" said Elfman.

"I-I'm not so good with him..." said Gray.

"Now now. Don't go there. He's powerful enough to give our own Master a run for his money." said Erza.

"I see." said Lucy.

 **SLAM!**

The doors were slammed open revealing Natsu who sighed.

"Wow, this place looks... Fancy." said Natsu as he walked inside.

"Natsu! You're already finished with your SSS-Class mission?" asked Erza as she walked forwards towards Natsu.

"Hmm mm." answered Natsu as Erza observed him just in case if he had any injuries.

"I don't have any injuries, Erza." said Natsu while Erza sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes! You've arrived! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" came the voices of three men.

"Please, shut the fuck up." commanded Natsu as he sat down on the floor.

"Welcome! Fairy... Tail... folks!" the three men finished while they were standing in front of the group.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the center dude said.

"We...".

"Are the representatives chosen...".

"from Blue Pegasus. Trimens!" the three finished in unison.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" the now identified Hibiki said.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" the now identified Eve said who had hair that looked like pudding.

"Ren of the Silent Night." the now identified Ren said.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus? How cool!" said Lucy with a blush.

"Urusai, you damn fangirl." said Natsu in a cold tone which made Lucy freeze, literally.

"Sheesh, I just hate people who freak out over famous people. Makes me wanna... Tear them into tiny little pieces!" said Natsu in annoyance as Lucy began shaking in fear while her eyes were wide along with her turning pale.

The others didn't bother arguing with Natsu, because they were pretty much frozen in fear as well. While Erza had tried to turn around and tell Natsu to stop, but she couldn't move.

Then Natsu stood up while he walked over to Erza and began bonking her head.

"What are you doing? Natsu?" asked Erza with annoyance visible in her tone while Gray, Lyon, Elfman, and Lucy froze even more from the deadly tone.

"I need something to bonk my fist on. Or else everyone here will die." answered Natsu.

"I see." replied Erza as Natsu kept on bonking her head.

"You satisfied?" asked Erza.

"Almost, nope, yeah, maybe, nope, yeah, no, yeah, no. Okay, I'm satisfied now." answered Natsu as he stopped bonking his fist on Erza's head who had a small bruise forming.

"Okay, now DON'T BONK ME!" shouted Erza as she punched Natsu in the face. But he wasn't affected by the punch.

Soon everyone was done being frozen, Gray and Lyon were searching the area for their clothes, Elfman was yelling "MAN!" all the time.

"You're beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." said Hibiki.

"How do you do, Titania?" asked Eve who was kneeling down.

"Now, come this way." said Ren who grabbed Erza's shoulder.

While Eve and Hibiki grabbed a couch out of nowhere as Ren lead Erza to the couch, and sat her down. Hibiki then knelt down on his knee and offered Erza a hot towel.

"Have a hot towel." said Hibiki.

"Are you hungry?" asked Eve who pulled a table out of nowhere, but soon Eve, Hibiki, and Ren were punched in the face by Natsu.

"Don't go flirting with Erza. If you do, this very hand will make your genitals explode." said Natsu in a threatening tone which made Hibiki, Ren, and Eve cower in fear.

"Natsu..." muttered Erza.

"You, have a seat yourself." Ren said whom appeared behind Lucy.

"And hey, you're just too damn cute." Ren said again.

"Ehhhhh?!" asked Lucy.

"What's with them?" asked Gray and Lyon in unison.

"They are MAN!" said Elfman.

"Lets work together for this plan. We need to combine our strength and-" Erza was interrupted.

"Kawaii. That demeanor of yours, it's wonderful. I've always looked up to you." Eve said with a blush.

"GOD DAMMIT! THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! YOU DUMB ASS!" shouted Natsu as he kicked Eve in the face and sent him crashing and burying him into a wall.

"G-Gomen'nasai..." Eve said while he clearly was unconscious.

"Don't be sorry. Its time for your genitals to say bye bye." replied Natsu while he clenched his hands tightly, but felt a metallic hand grab his arm.

"Its fine, Natsu." said Erza while Natsu tched and walked away.

* * *

While Ren had handed Lucy a drink.

"I-It's not like I made it specially for you, or anything..." Ren said.

"Now he's tsundere?!" asked Lucy.

"Come, you must be tired from your long journey. Spend tonight with us." Hibiki said.

"Forever!" the trio said while kneeling down as Natsu slammed their faces into the ground.

"Don't' you retards ever learn?!" asked Natsu as he stomped on their heads.

"Guests... Stay right where you are." came a voice.

"What's that silky smooth voice?" asked Lucy.

"Its Ichiya-sama!" said Ren.

"I-Ichiya?" asked Erza while Natsu lifted her up with one hand and whispered into her ear.

" _No worries, I'll blow his Brains out._ ".

Erza nodded her head, " _But don't literally blow his Brains out._ " she whispered back while Natsu sighed and let Erza down onto the ground.

"It has been quite a while, Erza-san." said Ichiya.

"You're joining us?" asked Erza while she stayed close to Natsu and hid behind him as she was shaking.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey." Ichiya said.

"OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! **INFINITY GOD'S RAGE!** " shouted Natsu as he engulfed the trimens and Ichiya in black space. Once it cleared it showed them with bruises and bloodied everywhere along with them unconscious.

"W-Was that even necessary?" asked Elfman while Gray, Lyon, and Lucy nodded their heads sideways.

"I honestly don't like those crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys, they really need to stop making passes at our princesses." said Gray as Lyon nodded his head furiously.

"Seriously, they need to shut the fuck up. Or they will die by my hands." agreed Natsu while the others nodded their heads in unison.

"And we definitely don't wanna hear or see that happen." said Lyon while he sweat dropped along with Elfman who shouted "MAN!" in the background.

* * *

"Erza-san. Your parfum is incredible, as always." said Ichiya.

"PLEASE STAY DEAD!" shouted Natsu as he picked up Ichiya by the head and slammed his face into the hard ground, rendering him unconscious... Again.

"That's the most I've seen Natsu get angry..." murmured Gray while he sweat dropped.

"What do you think you're doing with our General?!" asked Ren while he glared at Natsu.

"How awful!" said Eve while he glared at Natsu.

"I think all of the men should leave." said Hibiki with a glare.

"Oh, but there's a woman here as well!" Sherry said as she appeared from the ground.

"And I think... **That you should perish.** " said Natsu as he disappeared and reappeared in front of three while he slammed the trio's heads into the grounds and began stomping on them.

"N-Natsu... That's enough..." Gray said while sweat dropping.

"No, that isn't enough. They're the ones that started it." argued Lyon.

"And wait... Sherry?!" asked Lyon.

"L-LYON-SAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" asked Sherry as she lunged at Lyon, who sighed and froze her with his ice.

"More parfum!" said Ichiya.

"Get away from me! I'll cut you!" threatened Erza as she held a spear in her hands.

"Oh, and Blonde, I hate you!" said Sherry.

"And I hate you, too!" argued Lucy with a glare.

"So many enemies are here, and Ichiya. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ERZA! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" said Natsu while he shouted the last part and began torturing Ichiya.

"Men! Men!" said Ichiya.

* * *

"CEASE THIS!" came a shout as a sound of a staff slamming into the ground was heard.

"We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" the same man said while he was bald.

"Jura-san." said Sherry.

"Jura?" asked Erza.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale. Rockiron Jura." muttered Ren.

"Huhhh? Who the fuck are you Baldy?" asked Natsu.

"Aye! He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" answered Happy.

"Even I've heard his name before..." said Lucy.

"Yeah obviously, you hear everyone's names. So piss off." said Natsu.

"The Fairies have five people, and Pegasus have four people, but for us, just three is more than enough." bragged Sherry as she was flicked in the forehead by Natsu.

"How cruel! Why don't I ever count?!" came Happy's voice from the background.

"Pipe down, you whore." said Natsu.

"I'm not a prostitute!" argued Sherry.

"Sure, and yet you dress like one." replied Natsu with a cold tone, which made Sherry freeze.

* * *

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered. All that is left are the people from Caitshelter." Jura said.

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichiya said, who was now being lifted up into the air by Erza's spear.

"One person?" asked Erza.

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?" asked Gray with wide-eyes as Sherry was shocked.

"Wait... How crazy dangerous is this guy?!" asked Lucy in fear.

The sounds of footsteps were then heard as a scream soon occurred while it revealed to be a little girl with blue hair who had somehow tripped.

Everyone turned around to see what fell down.

"Owwy... Um. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet everyone!" the girl said.

"A kid?!" asked Lucy.

"Well, she's fucked." said Natsu.

"A girl!" said Lyon.

"Wendy?" asked Gray.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22: Yosh! Now that the Oracion Seis arc has started... Natsu will probably wreck them. XD**


	23. Oracion Seis Part 2

**Chapter 23: Oracion Seis Part 2**

 **I once flipped the bird. Literally.**

 **What do we have here? Doom Marine 54 has reviewed my first chapter. "Gay"... No idea how that's gay. But okay... Seriously, this guy flames every story. XD. I'm proud of myself, he flamed signed-in instead of being a guest. Also, he just called my story "Happy" that's another meaning for "Gay". Hahaha, is that meaning ever used anymore?**

 **NaLu fics are polluting this site... Yeah, I just realized that now. I am idiot, aren't I?**

 **My bad if I hadn't updated in a while, been really busy. XD**

* * *

 **Flashback, Fiore, Somewhere in the World, Year x778:**

 _"There's something wrong with this Monster." said Erza who landed on the ground with a thud._

 _"Every wound I inflict on it, it just heals right away, and this isn't good. By the time I started fighting this Monster, my magic power was already exhausted." she thought as she dodged a punch from the Monster._

 _" **Re-Quip! Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!** " said Erza, dozens of swords circled around her as they began stabbing the Monster repeatedly, but the wounds healed instantly._

 _"What kind of Monster is this? An Immortal?" asked Erza who began slicing the Monster at insane speeds, but the Monster also had insane healing speeds._

 _"This is getting more frustrating each second." Erza thought, then the Monster threw a large fist towards her, Erza crossed her arms in an X formation to block the impact. The fist collided with her armor as it cracked it, but luckily it absorbed most of the damage._

 _"Hmm, this Monster has to have some weak spots." thought Erza while she observed the Monster hoping to find some weak spots._

 _Then the monster landed a kick as it came in contact with her stomach, the armor instantly shattering, Erza coughed up some blood, but quickly recovered as she re-quipped into her regular armor._

 _"It may be slow, but it packs quite a punch." she muttered while wiping the blood away from her mouth._

 _As the Monster threw a punch, but Erza dodged it easily and began slicing the Monster's neck, hoping to cut it's head off before it healed. She wasn't able to, the Monster's wounds healed so fast. She had to use a move that will inflict so much damage, that it'll obliterate the Monster instantly thus making it unable to recover, but how? Erza had no clue, utterly no clue on where it's weak spots resided at, the only hope she had was just to cut every part of it's body, and so far. She hasn't found any weak spots._

 _The Monster proceeded to launch a barrage of punches, some hitting Erza as she slammed against a tree._

 _"Gah!" Erza let out a grunt of pain._

 _Slowly the Monster trudged forwards as it got closer to Erza, the more Erza knew that her life was gonna end right there, and right now. How would the guild react to this? How sad will they be? Erza had all of these thoughts at once, the Monster approached. It cocked a fist back, and threw it forwards, but a massive vortex of black space engulfed the Monster whole and instantly vaporized it._

 _"Nani?" asked Erza._

 _Erza looked around in both directions, until her eyes laid on familiar pink-hair._

 _"Natsu..." muttered Erza while Natsu approached her._

 _"Geez Scarlet, I can't believe you almost got killed by that Monster." said Natsu with a sigh and disappointed tone._

 _"Natsu." said Erza as she bolted upwards and pulled him into a hug._

 _"Scarlet." said Natsu._

 _"Arigato, for saving me, Natsu. I owe you my life." said Erza._

 _"You owe me your life, you say?" asked Natsu._

 _"Yes, my life. You saved me from a grave situation." she answered._

 _"Tch, you could have defeated it." said Natsu._

 _"Yes, I could. But I was already exhausted on magic power by the time I started fighting the Monster." replied Erza._

 _"I see." said Natsu while Erza had a slight blush on her face._

* * *

 **Fiore, Meeting Hall, Year x784:**

"Oi, Erza. Can you hear me?" asked Natsu who was waving his hand in front of Erza's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, gomen. I spaced out." answered Erza as she was sitting on one of the couches Hibiki and Eve brought out, along with Natsu sitting beside her.

" _He saved my life, and that was when I started to fall for him._ " thought Erza with a smile on her face as she glanced over at Natsu, but found him asleep.

"Is listening to them explain the members of Oracion Seis really that boring?" asked Erza while sweat dropping.

Erza looked over to the alliance members and saw them paying attention to the explanation of the Oracion Seis members, she averted her attention from the alliance members and began to stare at Natsu. She outstretched her arm and began gently caressing his hair.

" _I can't believe I fell for a Monster. Guess its just the works of the Human Emotions._ " thought Erza with her smile still plastered on her face. The red strands of hair covering her right-eye were waving back and forth, from the air conditioner that the meeting hall contains.

"Hmm, it tickles..." Natsu muttered in his sleep.

" _I also can't believe a Monster can be kawaii as well._ " Erza thought again, still caressing Natsu's hair as she moved his head and placed it on her lap.

"Hmm..." Natsu mumbled with his eyes slowing opening.

"Erza... Close..." muttered Natsu as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepyhead." whispered Erza as she looked up and saw that the alliance members still had their attentions focused on Hibiki who was explaining the Oracion Seis members' magic and what they can do.

She used the chance to lean closer to Natsu's face and place a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and saw Natsu staring at her.

"I don't think that was necessary." he muttered.

"It was to wake you fully." replied Erza with a smirk.

"Just go back to reading your eroge novels or something..." said Natsu with a yawn.

" _So that didn't wake you fully. Huh? And wait, how did he know about the novels?!_ " thought Erza with a tint of pink visible on her cheeks.

Erza continued staring down at Natsu who had instantly fallen asleep. She was still caressing Natsu's hair as he mumbled something, but Erza didn't catch it.

"Natsu, wake up." whispered Erza.

"Five more days..." mumbled Natsu while Erza sweat dropped.

"Not five more days, Natsu." replied Erza as she began shaking Natsu to wake him up.

"Four more days..." he mumbled.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Erza as she slammed her fist into Natsu's face.

"Ugh..."" grunted out Natsu while he slowly stood up and looked at Erza.

"I feel like my stomach just got bit by a fly." he said.

"Mm hmm." replied Erza.

"Men! I will be going to the restroom!" announced Ichiya while he began prancing his way to the restroom.

"I'm following him..." murmured Natsu as he scratched his stomach.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asked Erza.

"Restroom." answered Natsu while Erza nodded her head.

* * *

The bathroom...

"Ah. Men this feels refreshing." Ichiya said while he had his pants down and was using the urinal.

"I know." replied Natsu.

"Men! Salamander-kun, what is your relationship with My Honey?" asked Ichiya.

"Well. let me get things straight. She's not your "Honey" shes my "Honey". So back off." answered Natsu with a glare.

"Men..." replied Ichiya while he paled a bit. But quickly regained color.

"Oh yeah. I think there's a pervert in here, by the way." announced Natsu as he looked straight at the wall and shattered it.

"AH!" came a girlish scream.

"Okay." said Natsu as he zipped up his pants and walked over to the girl.

Natsu knelt down beside her and said.

"This outfit looks like she WANTS to expose her breasts.".

"Men! Excellent parfum!" said Ichiya who was looking over Natsu's shoulder. Then Natsu buried his hand into the girl's gut and caused her to cough up blood and go unconscious.

Natsu stood up and handed Ichiya the girl.

"Men? This is Angel from Oracion Seis, men!" said Ichiya who flopped Angel's body over his shoulder.

"I see, they're complete weaklings then." replied Natsu while he washed his hands and exited the restroom.

* * *

The meeting hall...

"A-Are you okay? I heard a g-girl scr-scream." stuttered out Wendy.

"Its okay Wendy. They returned unscathed after all." reassured a white cat who's name appeared to be Carla.

"H-Hai." replied Wendy.

"Actually, I found a member of Oracion Seis. They are so weak, I defeated her in a split second." said Natsu as he took Angel off of Ichiya's shoulder and threw her towards Lyon, who froze Angel.

"Oi! Natsu, what are you doing throwing her at me?" asked Lyon.

"To make you use your magic to freeze her." answered Natsu with a smirk.

"That must mean, Oracion Seis has made their move." said Jura as he walked outside of the meeting hall and motioned everyone to follow, "Come! We must find them and destroy them for good." he said again while everyone followed on behind him.

"Tch, don't act so high and mighty just because you're one of the Ten Wizard Saints." said Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Forest, Year x784:**

"This is boring, hey. This is boring, hey. When do I get to beat the shit out of people? HEY! WHEN DO I GET TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE?!" asked Natsu at the top of his lungs making everyone cover their ears.

"W-We don't know!" answered Gray with him still covering his ears.

"Seriously?" asked Natsu with an annoyed expression.

"Yes." answered Erza as Natsu sighed.

"Hey, Ice Cock.".

"What Space Cock?".

"Cocktails.".

"Okay?".

"Cocktails.".

"...".

"Cocktails.".

"Co-.".

"OKAY, WE KNOW ALREADY! COCKTAILS!" shouted Gray.

"Sheesh, no need to yell." said Natsu while holding up both of his hands in self-defense.

"Are they always like this?" asked Jura who sweat dropped while Wendy giggled a bit.

"Yes... But most likely it's Gray." answered Erza with a sigh.

Then a smoke bomb, went off, or whatever it was. Everyone took a step back while Natsu just sighed.

"No need to try and make a bad ass entrance." said Natsu.

As the smoke cleared and revealed the Oracion Seis members while Brain's eyes went wide, due to seeing Angel flopped over Natsu's shoulder.

"Angel, impossible!" said Brain.

"Ohhhh? Want your play-toy back?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, and she isn't my play-toy." answered Brain with a glare.

"Whatever, besides. Why do they call you Brain? Just to make it clear that you have a brain? Pfff!" said Natsu as he tossed Angel at Brain, which launched her at insane speeds. Once she came in contact with Brain, a massive explosion engulfed the area.

"PFFF! BWAHAHAHAHA! HUMAN BOMB! HAHAHA!" laughed Natsu as he fell to the ground and began rolling around.

"GAHHH!" Lyon and Gray roared out in pain as they fell onto the ground.

"W-What was that?" asked Jura, whom collapsed onto the ground.

"M-Men..." said Ichiya, also collapsed onto the ground.

"G-General..." the trimens said in unison as they collapsed.

"N-Natsu..." muttered Erza while collapsing.

"W-Why?" asked Wendy who fell.

"..." Lucy collapsed onto the ground without uttering a word, she was still breathing though.

"N-Nani?" asked Carla, now collapsed along with Happy.

"W-What was t-that?" asked Sherry in fear, now unconscious.

When the smoke cleared it revealed all of the Oracion Seis members down on their knees, collapsed, and unconscious. They had bruises and had blood dripping from their mouths.

"W-What did you do?" asked Brain while he struggled to get up.

"What'd I do? Simple! I just tossed her to you!" answered Natsu.

"T-That wasn't a toss, and how come I can't hear your thoughts?" Cobra asked.

"1. That was a toss, and 2. Probably because your ears are bleeding." answered Natsu while Cobra cleaned his ear with his pinkie and felt liquid on the inside.

"Tch." replied Cobra.

"Anyways, I thought you guys were unconscious." said Natsu.

"We're Oracion Seis we aren't going to stay down!" replied Cobra.

"Wendy." muttered Brain as he stood up and snuck past Natsu, whom just laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Brain slowly approached the unconscious Wendy, he outstretched a arm and lifted her up. Brain looked over to Natsu who was now napping. He sweat dropped at his carefree attitude. Then Brain looks over to the Oracion Seis members, who now stood up, although Angel was having some problems. Brain nodded his head and disappeared with the unconscious Wendy and the wounded Oracion Seis members.

"I let them get away..." mumbled Natsu.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23: Gomen for the short chapter. I just wanna tell you guys that I won't be update for weeks hell even months, due to being busy and shit ton of work. So yeah. Gomen. I'll start updating daily again when I'm finished with all the other stuff. Which I am required to do.**

 **I thank those who are following and added this to their favorites. :)**


	24. Oracion Seis Part 3

**Chapter 24: Oracion Seis Part 3**

 **Uhhh, fuck her right in the pussy... No... Fuck her right in the a-BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! This program has been terminated. Please come back in five seconds.**

 **Meh, barely finished with my stuff. I wanted to write, haha, writing is my life! Except food. :D So hooray for a earlier update or something.**

 **P.S. Writing this on phone. XD**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784**

"Man, why'd I let them get away?" Natsu asked himself, he was still laying down on the ground as Erza slowly stood up.

The others were still unconscious, and obviously... Erza was first to recover. She walked her way over to Natsu and slammed her foot onto his face, along with tick marks appearing on her head.

"Natsuuu! What was that for?! Knocking us all unconscious!" said Erza with her infamous glare and a menacing tone.

"What?! I just tossed her. Tch, Scarlet you get angry.. Quite easily.". replied Natsu.

Erza just sighed as she began twisting her foot around, which was still planted onto Natsu's face.

" _If I were a masochist... I would enjoy this, but I'm a sadist..."_ thought Natsu.

"Natsu.. When we get back to the guild hall, you're buying me a strawberry cake." whispered Erza.

"You're asking an-no, every humans' enemy a favor?" Natsu whispered back.

"You aren't my enemy nor are any humans' enemy, you're my lover and nobody else's. Plus, that wasn't a question. It was a command." answered Erza.

"Tch, been outsmarted by my demonic lover." muttered Natsu.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." said Erza with tick marks on her head.

"Whatever, you still owe me your life. Remember that." replied Natsu as he stood up.

"Of course I'll remember." said Erza.

"Men! Natsu-kun, why are you flirting with my Honey?" asked a now conscious Ichiya. _Haha, it corrected as Uchiha..._

"Your "Honey"?" asked Natsu with tick marks on his head.

"Men! In the restroom you said "Honey" and it had quotation marks to emphasize that you were saying it sarcastically, men!" explained Ichiya as Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

" _Ahhh, fuck."_ thought Natsu.

"Ichiya." muttered Erza as she hid behind Natsu and gripped his cloak tightly.

"Oi! Don't grip so tightly, Ankoku pulled this out of his ass for me!" exclaimed Natsu while Erza backed off and began cleaning her hands.

"S-Seriously?" asked Erza as she was still cleaning her hands.

" No, I lied. He stole this from some random dude." answered Natsu while Erza let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness... Since you wear that cloak at all times, I thought that I would not be able to go near you." said Erza.

"Dammit.. I shouldn't have said it was a lie..." mumbled Natsu.

"Men! My Honey! Will you give me a kiss?" asked Ichiya who stood in front of Erza and attempted to smooch her, but if it weren't for her metal fist meeting his face. He would have succeeded.

"Seriously... Blue Pegasus, learn to fuck off..." muttered Natsu as he sweat dropped, now turning around to face the forest.

"Oh yeah, where'd that blue-haired girl go?" asked Natsu.

"I think she was kidnapped." answered a now conscious Lyon, he stood up and began massaching his shoulder.

"Dammit! Space Prick! How'd they get past you?!" asked Gray in anger.

"Oi, oi. Calm down, I just laid down on the ground and it was too comfortable, so I was unable to do anything about the blue-haired girl." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"Tch, you bastard! You value the comfortable ground more than a little girl?!" asked Gray while he clenched both of his hands.

"Weeeeell... Yeah." answered Natsu.

"You prick!" yelled Gray as he launched a barrage of ice lances at Natsu, but Jura interfered.

"STOP! YOU TWO, WILL NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER! SAVE IT FOR WHEN WE'RE FINISHED WITH ORACION SEIS!" Jura said with both of his arms outstretched.

"Tch." was Gray's reply while Natsu smirked. In the background everyone just watched the dramatic scene unfold.

"If only Juvia were here..." murmured Lyon.

"Man, I feel a... Weird sensation... Its coming from my stomach.. Oh right, I'm hungry. Fuck it, I'm going home." said Natsu as everyones' jaws dropped.

"EHHHH?! WHAT ABOUT ORACION SEIS?!" they all asked in unison.

"Oh, those weaklings? I already finished them." answered Natsu as he snapped his fingers, then the Oracion Seis members appeared heavily wounded and unconscious. Along with Wendy.

"NANI?!" asked Jura with his jaw lowering even farther down.

"Oh, look. The Magic Council is arriving, also did you guys know about Nirvana?" asked Natsu.

"Nirvana?" asked Lucy.

"Oracion Seis was plotting to obtain it." answered Natsu.

"And how do you know that?" asked Sherry.

"Let's... Just say I have my ways." answered Natsu along with him sweat dropping.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Cave, Year x784:**

"Tch, that bastard. I can't believe he blackmailed me to locate the Oracion Seis members. If I didn't do this, my balls would have been replaced..." said Fraenar with cold sweat dripping down his face as he pulled out a Number 3 card.

"Fuck. Number 3..." he said again.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

"Heheh.." chuckled Natsu with an evil look on his face.

"Ugh... I don't like that look.." muttered Erza as she sweat dropped.

"Geheheh... Your genitals will be replaced by a steak.." muttered Natsu.

"Well anyways, Nirvana converts light to darkness and darkness to light. That's why I shall destroy it." said Natsu, along with him snapping his fingers as a massive pillar of hellflames appeared in the distance where Nirvana resided at.

"W-What power.." said Jura, whom collapsed to his knees.

"It still impresses me no matter how many times I see it." murmured Erza as she stood beside Natsu. Who had begun rubbing his stomach with his constant groans of "Old Geezer, free foooood..".

"Guess all you do is think about food." muttered Erza with a sigh.

Once the hellflames disappeared Wendy awoke, she looked around and her eyes widened as she saw Carla. Wendy stood up and walked her way to Carla and hugged her.

"Wendy... Too tight.." said Carla.

"Wha-O-Oh, gomen.. C-Carla." replied Wendy.

"Oi, brat. You're finally conscious." said Natsu as Wendy stiffened.

"H-Hai.. Nats-Natsu-san?" asked Wendy while she looked over in his direction.

"Move out of the way!" came Jellal's voice as Erza turned around with wide eyes.

"Jellal?!" asked Erza while Jellal looked in her direction.

"Erza!" said Jellal, he then began walking towards her.

"Oi, azure-haired girl-I mean boy-No girl... FUCK IT! YOU PET OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" said Natsu as he stood in between Erza and Jellal.

"Salamander, move out of the way. I don't care if you were offered a Wizard Saint position, I am still more powerful." said Jellal with a commanding tone and a slight look of fear on his face, but Natsu didn't notice it.

"Tch, I hate people who think they're stronger and superior to others. I am the true superior and stronger one here AND besides we haven't fought even once you fucker!" said Natsu in annoyance.

"R-Ri-" Jellal was interrupted by Natsu flicking him in the forehead, which rendered him unconscious.

"Natsu... Jellal was clearly scared and he was doing his job..." muttered Erza as she sweat dropped.

"First, don't say you're stronger than me if you haven't even fought me once." said Natsu to Jellal's unconscious body, which twitched a bit.

"Jellal-sama!" a Rune Knight said as a group of Rune Knights began surrounding Jellal to check if he was okay.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine.." Jellal stuttered out.

"Oh, okay. We'll give you some first aid." a Rune Knight said as he grabbed a first aid box out of nowhere and knelt down, thus beginning to wrap the gauze around Jellal.

"Well, aren't you guys going to take away the Oracion Seis members?" asked Natsu.

"Oh yeah!" a Rune Knight exclaimed in realization as he stood up and ran over to the Oracion Seis members.

"Natsu, wanna have some fun when we get back?" whispered Erza, " _I didn't mean it that way! Crap, will he misunderstand?!_ "

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" asked Natsu.

"Well..." Erza was at a lost for words...

"Wait.. Don't tell me you-I mean we're going to have fun with strawberry cakes?" whispered Natsu.

"Ah! That's what I was going to say. Mmmm, strawberry cake..." replied Erza along with her starting to drool.

"Oh yeah, Natsu do you have anybody to team up with in Fairy Tail?" asked Erza.

"No, why?" answered Natsu.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Gray, Lucy, Elfman, and I's team." replied Erza.

"No." was his answer.

"That was a fast response..." Erza said as she sweat dropped.

"If I teamed up with you, I wouldn't be able to do... My usual... Stuff." said Natsu as Erza nodded her head.

"E-Erzaaaa..." Jellal said with him struggling to stand up.

"Jellal, you might wanna stay down so your injuries don't hurt." said Erza as she sweat dropped.

"H-Haiiii." replied Jellal as he laid down on the ground.

"Hump! Hump! Hump!" chanted a Rune Knight while Natsu turned around and saw a Rune Knight writing the word "Hump" on Angel's body.

"Okaaaaay.. I'm going to pretend I never saw that." muttered Natsu with him sweat dropping.

"LYON-SAMAAAA! YOUR SHERRY IS HERE!" Sherry shouted, she was attempting to hug Lyon, but was frozen by him.

"Urusai, my heart belongs to Juvia." Lyon said.

"I-I W-WILL KILL THIS J-JUVIA GI-GIRL WHO STOLE MY LYON!" shouted Sherry in anger.

* * *

 **Fiore, Cube, Year x784:**

"Damn that Natsu.." muttered Fraenar.

"Bwahaha! He blackmailed you! Bakaaa!" mocked Uther.

"URUSAI! YOU DAMN OC!" shouted Fraenar.

"OI! YOU'RE ONE TOO! SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!" argued Uther.

"W-Wait.. What about me?" asked Ankoku.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" replied Uther.

"I see.".

Ankoku then laid down a Number 1 card. He smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

"I feel like Ankoku is about to do something." said Natsu.

"Hmm, did you say something, Natsu?" asked Erza.

"No." answered Natsu while Erza shrugged.

"Um, can we head to my guild hall? Its nearby, we can c-celebrate t-t-t-there..." announced Wendy.

"OHHHH! ARIGATOOOO! WE'LL ACCEPT THE INVITATION! OJOU-SAMA!" the trimens shouted in unison.

"I-I-I-I s-s-seeee.." said Wendy with a very red face, hell it was redder than Erza's hair, and that's really something.

"I think the little girl is dying from heatstroke." said Natsu.

"W-Well..." said Wendy.

"Come on, Wendy! We're going!" said Carla as she walked her way to Caitshelter's guild hall or village, Wendy then followed along with everyone else, but somehow Wendy tripped over air.

"The clumsiest person, I've ever seen." muttered Natsu.

Erza just giggled.

* * *

The Alliance was-No, not the Alliance from World of Warcraft.

Anyways, the Allied Forces were walking their way through the forest to Caitshelter's village or guild hall. Wendy... She had just gotten up after she had tripped over her own foot. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"My, Honey!" exclaimed Ichiya as he was flirting with Erza.

"Honey, you shouldn't stick with Natsu-kun, you... Belong to me!" confessed Ichiya.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Erza sticks to Space Dildo'?" asked Gray while he stopped in his tracks.

"Men! They are-MEEEEEEEEEN!" Ichiya was interrupted by a familiar metal fist slamming into his face and launching him into the distance.

"Uhhh.. Erza?" squeaked out Gray.

"What?" asked Erza with her infamous glare, which made Gray shrink in size and caused him to tremble.

"A-AYE! N-NOTHING!" answered Gray.

"I see." replied Erza.

"We've arrived." announced Carla as everyone stopped walking.

"We're back!" said Wendy as she entered the village.

"Wow, tiny as fuck." said Natsu.

"Ohhh! Master and everyone! What are you all gathered here for?" asked Wendy as everyone turned around and saw a old man along with many other people behind him. They weren't wearing that much clothes to cover up their bodies.

"Wendy, it seems that Nirvana has been destroyed." the Master said.

"Yep!" said Wendy with a smile.

"Wendy, there is something I wanna show you." the Master said as Wendy got a confused look on her face.

Then one by one the guild members behind the Master began disappearing.

"Huh? W-w-Where is everyone go-going?!" asked Wendy with tears in her eyes.

"Wendy, 300 years ago I created Nirvana, it converts light to darkness and darkness to light. I regretted doing it, so I couldn't move on due to Nirvana not being destroyed. Thanks to this Young Man here who destroyed Nirvana, I can finally rest in peace." the Master explained.

"B-B-But, don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! Just like Grandeeney... I'LL BE ALL ALONE AGAIN!" shouted Wendy as she begun sobbing even harder.

"P-P-Please... Don't leave..." she whispered.

"Gomen'nasai, Wendy. I have to leave, or else I will never be able to rest in peace. These kind fellows, one of them could take you in." the Master said with a sad smile.

"B-But-" Wendy was interrupted as the Master disappeared with a smile, she collapsed to her knees and began sobbing.

Erza then walked forwards with a sad look on her face. She knelt down beside Wendy and gripped her shoulder.

"Its okay, Wendy. Come join Fairy Tail, we can give you a home and a family." whispered Erza.

"A-Are yo-you su-sure?" asked Wendy while she wiped the tears away.

Erza nodded her head.

Wendy smiled a bit.

Erza smiled.

They both hugged.

Everyone watched the scene unfold as they were smiling except Natsu who scowled.

"Come on, let's go Wendy!" said Erza with a smile as she stood up and outstretched her hand for Wendy to take.

Wendy grabbed Erza's hand then stood up and smiled.

"We're bringing you to your new home, Wendy.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24: Whoop whoop, no idea how I managed to finish a chapter on my phone. Lol.**

 **Arigato to those who added the story to their favorites and are following! :)**


	25. Gildarts

**Chapter 25: Gildarts**

 **I poked someone's butt, they shat themself. While the person next to him pissed himself, and I... Just ate my potato chips.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Reading that Erotic Novel... Really turned me on." muttered Erza as she had a blush on her face along with her breath heavier than usual. She sat on a seat at Fairy Tail's bar.

"Hmm? Erza, you haven't finished your cake yet." pointed out Natsu as he sat beside Erza.

"N-Ne, Natsu. Do you want my cake? I'm not really in the mood to eat it right now." said Erza.

Then... Everything went dead silent, Macao and Wakaba dropped their mugs. Mirajane had frozen. Makarov had booze dripping out of his mug. Gray, Juvia, and Lyon had stopped talking. Lucy, she stared at Erza with wide-eyes.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ERZA IS GIVING HER CAKE TO SOMEONE?!" the entire guild asked in unison, excluding Natsu.

"Sure, I'll take your cake." said Natsu as he drooled while sliding Erza's plate over to him.

He then yanked the fork out of Erza's hand and began eating the cake, with her fork.

" _H-He is using my fork..._ " thought Erza with her hand twitching slightly as she prevented herself from launching her hand to her crotch.

She slowly outstretched a shaky hand, Erza attempted to poke Natsu's cheek, but her hand acted on instinct as it lunged for Natsu's crotch. It was briefly caught though.

"Don't even think about it." whispered Natsu as he took another bite of his cake.

"EHHHH?! WENDY! YOU'RE A **DRAGON SLAYER**?!" everyone asked in unison, excluding Natsu and Erza.

"H-Hai." answered Wendy.

"So, forget the shouting. Erza, why did you attempt to grab my crotch?" asked Natsu.

"W-Well, I read an Erotic Novel earlier, and it... Turned me on." answered Erza with her blush deepening.

Natsu just sighed.

"So, you're just horny then?" asked Natsu, Erza nodded her head.

Natsu looks down at her breasts.

"Well, at least you aren't wearing armor." he said.

"You want to fondle them?" asked Erza as she remembered her wet dream she had at Akane Hotel.

"Well, they look soft, but no. We're not doing it here. Plus, we were only together for a week, so it'll be awkward if we've already progressed to that stage." answered Natsu as Erza pouted.

But then the bells began chiming.

"ITS HIM!" shouted Gray.

"Him?" asked Lucy.

"Gildarts." said Natsu in a monotone voice.

"Gildarts?" Lucy asked again.

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" said Natsu in anger.

"Gomen..." replied Lucy.

Then everyone looked outside as Magnolia was switching to Gildarts Shift.

"The city is splitting?!" asked Lucy.

"Well, Gildarts can destroy stuff just by touching it, but it only happens if he isn't paying attention though." explained Gray.

"How stupid is this guy?" Lucy asked for the millionth time.

"The most stupidest person you'll meet, and that's really something." answered Natsu.

"Aheheh, I s-see..." muttered Lucy.

"Look I see him!" pointed Jet.

"Cool." replied Natsu as he stuck out his palm and launched a barrage of white energy at Gildarts.

Gildarts just stuck out his hand and lazily waved it as the barrage... Still hit him in the face. Yeah, you were expecting it to be turned into cubes, weren't ya?

"DAMMIT!" came Gildarts' shout of anger.

"Yep, still an idiot." said Natsu then everyone began laughing.

"He forgot that he couldn't block God Natsu's attacks." said Droy who sweat dropped.

"Hmm mm" agreed Jet.

Then Gildarts walked through the doors as he looked around, then forward, back up at the ceiling, again forwards, begins spinning his head around. Stops spinning his head, looks forwards and sees Mirajane.

"Um, Young Lady. I'm pretty sure there was a guild named Fairy Tail nearby?" asked Gildarts.

"Oh, this is Fairy Tail! Plus, my name is Mirajane!" answered Mirajane with her usual smile.

"Oh, okay. I se-WAIT! MIRAJANE?! EHHHHHH?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" asked his jaw so low to the ground that it actually broke the tiles.

"I just changed!" answered Mirajane.

"Try saying that with a straight face." murmured Natsu.

"Oh, then that guy over there with a depressing aura surrounding him is Natsu?" asked Gildarts.

"Hmm mm." came Erza's answer as she at the bar.

"Heheh. NATSU FIGHT ME! I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER THESE PAST THREE YEARS!" shouted Gildarts as he lunged forwards along with his fist cocked back.

But, he was instantly beaten by Natsu who just bonked him on the head.

"Still weak, you damn Old Coot." said Natsu.

"Isn't my fault I'm getting older! HELL YOU HAVENT EVEN AGED ONCE! TELL ME YOUR SECRET RIGHT NOW, I DEMAND IT!" shouted Gildarts as he pouted at the same time.

"Its because I'm a Demon." muttered Natsu.

Gildarts scoffed as he turned around and sat at the bar. He ordered a drink which was smashed by Gray whom got instantly beaten up by Gildarts.

Then everyone began brawling, but then Natsu stuck out his palm.

"Quiet." the one word Natsu said made everyone froze and stop moving.

"Hai.." everyone said in unison as they stopped fighting.

"Well, I'm going on an SSS-Class mission, so don't bother stopping me." announced Natsu as he stood up and walked up the stairs leading to the second floor.

* * *

Natsu was up on the second floor, he examined the lists of jobs.

"Hmm, explore and lead pioneers to unexplored parts of the world. No, fuck you. Hmm, subdue a mythical creature and get a sample of it's blood, noooo, fuck you. Hmm, ahh! A perfect job. Stop a civil war in the country of Oozie, consists of over one-hundred million people, intriguing." Natsu mumbled to himself.

He plucked the job off the request board and began descending down the stairs.

* * *

Natsu set foot onto the first floor as he slammed the request down onto the bar saying.

"I'll be taking this.".

"Hmm, the country of Oozie? Alright." said Mirajane as Natsu walked off.

Erza just stared in his direction.

* * *

Natsu had exited the guild hall as he then exited Magnolia...

* * *

 **Unknown, Oozie, Year x784:**

Natsu had arrived in around five minutes, due to his speed. He observed the country and heard battle cries. People down in the center of the city, which had cracks and rubble everywhere. The people had swords in their hands as the wizards stayed behind and casted offensive spells.

Natsu smirked as he stuck out his palm and said.

" **Silence.** ".

Everything had stopped, the people who had charged forwards. They stopped. People who were collapsing onto the hard ground. They stopped. People who were flying through the air. They stopped. Spells illuminating the sky. It stopped.

It was like time itself had been silenced by a single word as only Natsu was the one able to move around freely.

"Behold, the power of the **Heavenly God.** " said Natsu.

White light began shooting from the skies as it pierced the frozen Humans. Natsu gained a sadistic smile on his face as blood spilled onto the ground.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Natsu, he seems stronger than ever." said Gildarts as he was in a depressed mood due to Natsu beating him in one hit.

"Well, that's Natsu for you. Always beating people." replied Erza, then Gildarts' head bolted upwards.

"EHHHH?! ERZA, WHEN'D YOU GET SO CHUMMY WITH NATSU?!" Gildarts asked while everyone looked in their direction.

Erza's face turned a shade of red as she outstretched her hand so that it was covering her face.

"Its nothing." answered Erza, she then stood up and walked out of the guild hall.

"Suspicious.." said Gildarts, everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Definitely" agreed the Guild.

* * *

With Erza...

Erza was strolling around town, she had stopped by a Cake Shop. Of course she entered it.

Erza had ordered a dozen strawberry cakes and swiftly finished them, she paid the bill and walked out of the shop.

After she had done that her mind wandered to Natsu.

" _I wonder what he is doing right now... I'm still turned on from that Erotic Novel, I hope I can.. No Erza! You musn't progress too far in a short amount of time!_ " thought Erza as she subconsciously had both of her hands rubbing her cheeks.

Erza took her hands off of her cheeks and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, I think that thought should be out of my mind." Erza muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Unknown, Oozie, Year x784:**

"My little dead bodies. Oh how bloody you look." sang Natsu as he was stroking a person's head, but unfortunately the person's head was not on the body. Blood, it was blue. Which meant, that no air had resided in the area where Natsu sits at right now.

"It's always been on my mind, blood turns red when exposed to air I wonder why?" Natsu thought out loud as he began playing with the blue blood.

"Quite, a mess you made here, Master E.N.D." came Made Geer's voice.

"Made Geer, what brings you here?" asked Natsu.

"I sensed the presence of blood, and very strong magic power." answered Mard Geer, with his usual smirk on his face as he just ignored the fact that Natsu said his name wrong.

"Hmm, I see." replied Natsu.

"Anyways, that aside. Master E.N.D. why have you not returned to Tartaros?" asked Mard Geer as he knelt down.

"Because, you guys are boring. We never do anything, nothing at all." answered Natsu as Mard Geer sweat dropped.

"Master E.N.D., you could have done some requests with us. We could return to Zeref." replied Mard Geer.

"No, not now, or possibly ever. I've become... Interested in Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he calmly placed the deceased person's head down onto the ground.

"I see, but you remember what you used to say, ri-" Mard Geer was interrupted though.

"Yes, I remember what I used to say when I was a kid. I don't trust anybody, nor do I care for anybody. I merely say, what I am thinking." interrupted Natsu.

"I se-" interrupted again...

"BUT! That may change... Someday." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Hai, I am honored to hold this conversation with you, Master E.N.D. but I must return back to Tartaros." replied Mard Geer as he stood up.

Natsu nodded his head in approval. Mard Geer's smirk widened as he walked away.

"Also, quite the destruction you caused here." Mard Geer said as he disappeared into the distance.

Natsu then stood up as he turned around with a smirk.

"It seems, I have." he said out loud.

There was a mountain which was flattened and beaten to a pulp, along with the landscape behind it as it was all obliterated with blood laying in it's wake. Along with deceased bodies of men and women.

"I will leave this beautiful work of art. Here, thus engraving it into history." muttered Natsu, he began walking away with his cloak flapping in the wind.

Natsu disappeared, and then a few minutes passed as the sounds of heels were heard in the distance, soon it stopped.

"What... Happened here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Who did this?" asked another voice.

"Do you know who did this, Kagura-chan?" the voice asked as Kagura nodded her head sideways.

"The only person I could think of who could cause this amount of damage, its him. I am confident. Millianna." answered Kagura.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"It seems, I've returned quite fast." said Natsu as he entered Magnolia and looked around.

"The city forgot to split for me.." he muttered.

"Natsu!" came Erza's voice.

"Ahh, its Sca-I mean, Erza." said Natsu as he folded his arms.

"Natsu! How much did you destroy on the mission?" asked Erza in a commanding tone.

"Practically nothing. I just obliterated a few mountains here and there, along with leveling a landscape so it was large enough to build a million mansions in one corner." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"Natsu! That's going to cost us about... A billion times more than our usual bill we get for causing destruction." said Erza with a sigh.

"No worries, the reward for the mission paid for it.".

"Ahhh. Thank goodness." replied Erza. She then grabbed ahold of Natsu's hand.

"Come. We haven't been out together in a while." said Erza.

"Its only been two days since we went out on a date." replied Natsu with a poker face, along with a monotone voice.

"Oh, right. It felt like years since we last went on one." pointed out Erza as she tightened the grip on Natsu's hand.

" _I feel like drama is about to ensue..._ " thought Natsu with a sigh.

"Natsu." said Erza.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Well...".

"Come on, out with it." urged Natsu.

"Well...".

"..." Natsu waited patiently.

"Well... Can I go to your place?" asked Erza.

"No, we aren't going to progress to that stage, not yet." answered Natsu as Erza sighed.

"No, not that. I meant can I go check out where you live, just in case if you have a messy place. I could go clean it." relied Erza.

"How would you know of I'm messy?" asked Natsu.

"Because, I'm pretty sure food doesn't go flying and splattering all over the walls of the guild hall." answered Erza.

"Ahhhhhh. Shit." said Natsu.

"You just realized?" asked Erza as she smiled.

"Obviously, but that aside. What about Gildarts?" asked Natsu.

"Now that I think about it. He asked Master if he could talk to him." answered Erza.

"Well, I have a bad feeling." said Natsu.

"You do?" Erza wondered.

"Yeah, they're probably talking about something... Very dirty." answered Natsu.

Erza's eyes widened as she clenched her hands in anger.

"Why those...".

"Haha, perverts." chuckled Natsu while Erza let go of Natsu's hand and stomped her way back to the Guild Hall.

"Well... So, what to d-MMMMPHH!" said Natsu.

"Gwahaha! You Dovakiin!" exclaimed Ankoku as he had shoved an apple in Natsu's mouth whom swiftly swallowed it in one go.

"Dove kin?" asked Natsu.

"Yep, you dove into the kins!" answered Ankoku, but his face slowly turned serious.

"Natsu, I drew a Number 1 card, and you know what that means... PISS IN MO-GAH!".

Ankoku was interrupted due to Natsu punching him in the face, launching him in the distance.

"Urusai, you Former God. Plus that's payback for all those times you launched me into the distance, years ago." said Natsu.

He sighed, and began walking to the guild hall.

* * *

At the guild hall.

Erza had scolded both Makarov and Gildarts whom apologized.

Gajeel... He was standing in the corner, the usual glare on his face.

"Tch, the Little Girl has a cat, and God Natsu has a cat... Dammit! Why don't I have a cat?!" Gajeel asked himself while he clenched his hand tightly.

"Probably because you're stupid." came Natsu's voice.

"Oi! Last time I checked, my intelligence is higher than everyone's!" Gajeel argued.

"Prove it." replied Natsu, then Gajeel opened his mouth to prove it, but at that exact moment a mug hit him on the side of the head.

"Tch, who threw that? Come out, I will bring you pain." announced Gajeel with a glare.

Everyone ignored him though as Gajeel sighed and then he punched Gray, thus ensuing one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls.

Natsu watched it unfold, until he sensed a familiar presence outside. He smirked and walked out of the guild hall.

* * *

Outside the Guild Hall.

"Mystogan.".

"God Natsu.".

"So is it time?" asked Natsu.

"Hai, anima is opening soon." answered Mystogan.

"Hand me those X balls." commanded Natsu as Mystogan nodded his head and handed Natsu one, who had taken it obtained it.

Natsu then looked up into the sky, his pupils now turn red.

"It seems Anima is now opening. Mystogan it was not soon, it was now..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25: Jizz. Hahaha! Ugh, I wish I was finished with my business stuff I have to do... XD, but complaining won't do. See you next chapter.**

 **Also, I will write the Edolas Arc differently actually more like COMPLETELY different. Bye-bye, buy me burritos.**


	26. Edolas, Meet God Natsu Part 1

**Chapter 26: Edolas, Meet God Natsu Part 1**

 **Hahahahaha, I like sushi. Alternative version for 'I like turtles.'**

 **I checked new stories for Fairy Tail... Over half of them are NaLu...**

 **DAFUQ?!**

* * *

 **Edolas, Some Area, Year x784:**

"Ohhhh! This landscape though! Man, I bet everyone here must be depressed because they can't use magic! Haha haha!" Natsu said as he began rolling around on the ground.

"God Natsu, please stop." Mystogan commanded.

"Haha, urusai! You masked penis!" yelled Natsu as he landed an uppercut on Mystogan's jaw, not really. His fist was an inch away from Mystogan's jaw.

"BFOO!" Mystogan spat out saliva as he was sent spiraling into the sky.

"Ahh, shit. I'm pretty sure I didn't even touch him..." said Natsu, he sweat dropped.

"Well.. Whatever, I heard that we have counterparts from a book I scanned. So, let's check 'em out!" exclaimed Natsu as he began running.

* * *

Natsu was running, fast-no... Faster than a turtle... No, faster than the speed of light, he scanned the areas he passed.

"It'd be no fun if the Edolas counterparts don't have magic to cast spells with, they'd have to use those pathetic excuses of magic. Magic Weapons." Natsu spat out the last part as he grimaced, but it quickly faded away.

"Da, da, da, boom!" came a yell.

"What was that?" asked Natsu while he looked over in the direction where the voice came from.

There was a bald man, he held explosives in his hand as he had just set off one of the bombs.

"Oh, what do you know. It's a terrorist." said Natsu, he sighed and began walking away.

The man turns his head around.

"OI! YOU STOP RIGHT TH-" the man was interrupted as his head exploded, blood gushed out everywhere. Brain juice spilled onto the ground.

"Don't talk to me, you Lower Being." said Natsu in a venomous tone. Natsu had swore that he saw the blood gurgle a bit, he cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as he walked away.

While Natsu walked away, the blood began spiraling into a small vortex. It formed into a Human Being or so was it?

"Hmm, intriguing. He obliterated my decoy without even looking at it. I wonder.. Who you are." the Human Being said as he smirked cockily.

"Well, if you're wondering who I am, I'm right behind you. You cocky snob." came Natsu's voice while the Human Being stiffened so tightly that he looked like had gotten squished by the entire world.

"W-W-W-W-W YOU NIPPLE!" the Man said with his eyes bulging out of his sockets, and his jaw hanging low.

"Whoa, whoa! THAT! Was really offensive, what you just said!" exclaimed Natsu with both of his arms outstretched in a self-defense manner.

"I DONT CARE! YOU NIPPLE!" the Man shouted.

"I SAID FOR YOU TO STOP CALLING ME A NIPPLE!" shouted Natsu.

"I DONT CARE! NIPPLE, NIPPLE, NIPPLE!" shouted the Man.

"Do I look like a nipple, to you?" asked Natsu.

"Errr... Maybe?" answered the Man. Ohhh, what a mistake he made.

"Okay, please die." said Natsu.

"Eh? Huh? Wait... EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the Man shouted as Natsu's hand pierced his skull.

The Man fell onto the ground, dead. Natsu finally walked away.

The Man's blood began spiraling into a small vortex as another Human appeared.

"Heheh, good thing I had TWO decoys!" said the Man, but his head was thrown off his body, literally.

"Please, stop fucking with me." Natsu said in an annoyed tone as a pillar of blood shot out of the Man's wound.

"H-Hai... G-Gomen'nasai..." the Man apologized as his body collapsed onto the ground and began twitching.

"Well, I'm expecting you to die." said Natsu as he tapped his foot impatiently.

The Man held up five fingers, slowly he began counting down.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... I'm dead... Ughhh." the Man said as he stopped twitching and became motionless.

"Thank you. Took you long enough to die." said Natsu with a sigh, he then walked away into the distance.

* * *

Natsu had walked far in the distance, Mystogan... Somehow appeared behind him.

"It seems our nakam-".

"Your nakama, I don't consider them my nakama. _Except for one person._ " interrupted Natsu while he muttered the last part as Mystogan nodded his head.

"It seems my nakama, have been turned into lacrima crystals, see those floating islands?" Natsu nods his head and sighs at the same time, "The magic power that Anima absorbs keeps those islands floating."

Natsu sighed again and snapped his fingers, the islands instantly disappeared.

"Nani?! What about the lacrima crystals?!" asked Mystogan.

"Right here." answered Natsu as he held a dozen or more lacrima crystals in his palm.

"How'd you do that?" asked Mystogan.

Natsu's hair foreshadows his eyes...

"Remember what I said?" asked Natsu.

"No. I'm never at the guild." answered Mystogan.

"Well, I'll tell you right here, and right now." replied Natsu, Mystogan nods his head.

"I create power, and destroy power." said Natsu.

Mystogan's eyes widen.

"Nani?! Is that it even possible?!" asked Mystogan.

Natsu smirks.

Natsu's hair was still foreshadowing his eyes, as his black cloak was flapping in the wind along with his hair. He outstretched his right-arm, which had white bandages on it as he said, with his smirk still on his face.

"Everything is possible... For a God, that is." said Natsu in a calm tone.

"I-I see..." replied Mystogan.

"Well, where is the Edolas Fairy Tail located at?" asked Natsu.

"I'll lead you." answered Mystogan while Natsu nodded his head and begun following Mystogan.

* * *

Somewhere in Edolas...

"Edolas is an Alternate Universe, different from Earth Land. This world doesn't contain nor produce any magic at all. So the King uses Anima to absorb magic power from Earth Land. The King uses the magic to create Magic Weapons which run on a limited amount of magic power." explained Mystogan, he had lied through his teeth.

"Fuck the King." said Natsu as Mystogan sweat dropped.

"Just don't kill the King." said Mystogan.

"Well, my day is ruined." replied Natsu.

"Why's that?" asked Mystogan.

"Due to that one statement of not letting me kill the King." Natsu said with a pout.

"Natsu, you must break that habit. Or else Master won't give you anymore chanc-".

"BUT! In MOST cases when they find dozens, thousands, hell even millions of dead bodies. They have no proof it was me though, they only have found me out TWICE!" explained Natsu.

"I see, the Master will only give you three chances, so try not to waste the last one, because you'll be expelled and will have a bounty placed on your head by the Magic Council. Also considering how famous you are and how strong you are. The Council is most likely going to place a very large bounty on your head." Mystogan explained as he did some gestures with his hand.

Natsu just nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, you get it." Mystogan said while he exhaled a breath of relief.

"Of course I do. If I get a bounty, I couldn't get a place to stay at, due to me being a wanted man, that is if I become one in the future." replied Natsu.

"So, how are you and Erza doing?" asked Mystogan.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" replied Natsu.

"I mean, have you guys kissed more than once?" answered Mystogan.

"Hmm... I think, twice or thrice? Well, Mystogan for you to be asking these questions... You seem more like a normal man." replied Natsu.

"Oh, I do?" asked Mystogan.

"Hmm mm." answered Natsu.

"Wait a minute..." said Natsu as he stopped walking.

"Hmm? God Natsu, why'd you stop walking?" asked Mystogan.

"I killed a guy half an hour ago... Now that I think about it his features looked really familiar..." Natsu's eyes turn into tiny threes along with his mouth, "Ohhhhh... Eheheheh, I murdered the Edolas Astarot..." finished Natsu.

"May I ask, who this Astarot person is?" asked Mystogan.

"You just asked." answered Natsu while Mystogan sweat dropped.

"Never mind." replied Mystogan.

"Oh, okay." Natsu said as Mystogan stopped walking.

"We're here." announced Mystogan, a giant tree with Fairy Tail's guild insignia imprinted on the front appeared.

"Wow, this looks like a giant tree." proclaimed Natsu.

"That is, because it is one." replied Mystogan.

"Whatever." said Natsu.

"Also, Mystogan. I hate you." complained Natsu.

"Why?" asked Mystogan.

"Because, you're a fucking liar." answered Natsu as he pointed to the tree and then a tornado of flames burst through the tree.

"Err.." muttered Mystogan.

"Durrr.." muttered Natsu.

"Well... Good luck on dethroning the King." said Mystogan as he disappeared.

"Already did." Natsu replied while he held an Old Man in his hand, but Mystogan was already gone.

"W-Who are you?!" the Mad King asked.

"Urusai." answered Natsu as he began squeezing the Old Man, thus rendering him unconscious.

The doors of the Guild Hall burst open, and out came a Edolas Natsu and Edolas Lucy on top of each other, they were fighting. Edo-Lucy was yanking Edo-Natsu's hair as he too was doing the same to her.

"Hmm, I'm a weakling here. Aren't I?" Natsu asked himself.

"Oi, who's that standing right there?!" came Reedus' voice.

Everyone's head turned in Natsu's direction, their eyes went wide...

"EHHHHH?! ANOTHER NATSU?!" they asked in unison.

"Yo." was Natsu reply.

"Hey! Its another me! AHAHAHA! FIGHT ME, ME!" demanded the Edo-Natsu as he began spewing flames from his mouth, along with him laughing like maniac.

"Sure, come at me." replied Natsu.

The Edo-Natsu began taking in a large amount of air with his belly inflating.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Edo-Natsu as he spewed a large tornado of red flames at Natsu who sighed.

"He isn't going to dodge?" asked Edo-Gray.

"He's obviously going to dodge." Edo-Juvia said.

"Urusai! You damn Rain Whore!" exclaimed Edo-Gray.

"Ehhhh? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?!" asked Edo-Juvia.

"Well, you're the one and only person standing in front of me!" yelled Edo-Gray.

"The fuck are those two shouting about?" asked Natsu as the tornado of red flames ricocheted back at Edo-Natsu.

"EHHH?! NATSU'S FLAMES!" everyone shouted as Edo-Natsu dodged the flames.

"Dammit! HOW I WISH I COULD EAT MY OWN FLAMES!" Edo-Natsu shouted in anger as he lunged forwards along with him engulfing his hand in flames. He began launching a barrage of punches at Natsu who was easily dodging with no effort at all.

"Damn... Why... Can't... I... Hit... You?!" asked Edo-Natsu in between punches.

"Pathetic, I'm utterly pathetic in this universe." said Natsu.

"EHHH?! YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!" Edo-Fairy Tail asked in unison.

"Tch, obviously. Idiots." answered Natsu.

"What's up with the ruckus?" came Edo-Erza's voice.

"E-E-ERZA!" shouted Edo-Fairy-Tail.

"Hmm, its Erza." said Natsu.

"Natsu?" asked Edo-Erza.

"Yo, the one and on-I mean the two and only." answered Natsu as he had Edo-Natsu flopped over unconscious on his shoulder.

"EH?! Two Natsu's?" asked Erza.

"Hmm mm. Apparently he came from another universe." answered Edo-Makarov.

"Well, we got more here." said Natsu as he took out lacrima crystals from his pocket and smashed them, thus the entire Fairy Tail guild appeared.

"EHHH?! DUPLICATES OF US?!" asked Edo-Fairy-Tail in unison.

"No, they are the Fairy Tail members in my universe." answered Natsu as Gray looked around.

"Where is Juvia? AND WHERE IS MY CLOTHES?!" Gray asked as he began rummaging around for his clothes.

"Gray-samaaa! Your Juvia is here!" came Juvia's voice while she snuck up behind Gray and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"GAH! JUVIA DON'T HUG ME WHEN I DON'T HAVE CLOTHES ON!" shouted Gray, but Juvia didn't let go.

"W-What.. The hell?" asked Edo-Gray and Edo-Juvia in unison, they sweat dropped.

"Natsu, where are we?" asked Erza as she grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"Edolas." answered Natsu.

"Edolas?" asked Erza.

"Hai, an Alternate Universe." answered Natsu while Erza's eyes widened.

"Eheheh, where is my Edolas counter part?" asked Gildarts while he looked around.

"You're a frog." answered Natsu, he held a green frog in his hand. It wore the same clothes Gildarts had on.

Gildarts fell to his knees.

"Am I that useless?" Gildarts asked clearly depressed.

"Hai." answered Natsu with his eyes now turned into threes along with his mouth.

"Dammit..." murmured Gildarts with anime tears streaming down his face.

Natsu throws Edo-Natsu down on the ground, he now stirs.

"W-What happened?" asked Edo-Natsu.

"I won, so it seems my counterpart is a **Dragon Slayer?** " answered Natsu.

"Hell yeah! King of the Fire Dragons Igneel, he taught me!" replied Edo-Natsu while Natsu got a menacing look on his face along with a glare.

"King of the Fire Dragons... Igneel, you say?" asked Jatsu while he clenched both of his hands.

"Yeah! He's amazing! I bet he can beat anyone in the universe!" answered Edo-Natsu with his signature grin.

"So, you're saying... He can beat ME?!" asked Natsu as his magic power began flaring, everyone present was thrown against the bark of the tree, while the forest was blown away and was incinerated by an unknown heat.

"AGH! I haven't felt this magic power in a long time!" yelled Gray as he gritted his teeth.

"M-M-M-MAN!" stuttered out Elfman.

"NANI?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I CAN'T MOVE!" shouted Edo-Natsu.

"I-I-IS THIS THE POWER OF A DIFFERENT NATSU?!" asked Edo-Lucy.

"L-LUCE!" shouted Edo-Natsu.

"You dare say that a pitiful Dragon is stronger than me?" asked Natsu with his voice radiating power, the ground underneath him began floating upwards along with it cracking and turning into mere rubble.

Erza, somehow managed to stay ground.

"N-Natsu!" yelled Erza as Natsu's magic power stopped flaring.

Everyone collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

"Erza." said Natsu, he began walking over to her.

Natsu reached Erza as he knelt down beside her and picked her up, which shocked her greatly and everyone present.

"I'll bring you, inside." insisted Natsu, he then walked into the giant tree or Edo-Fairy-Tail's guild hall.

* * *

Natsu entered the infirmary as he placed Erza down on a bed.

"Erza." said Natsu.

"Natsu." relied Erza.

The way they said each other's names, it was like they knew each other so well, that they could communicate through eye contact.

Erza laid up, the blanket falling onto the mattress of the bed.

"Natsu, I crave a strawberry cake." said Erza.

"Heheheh..." chuckled Natsu as Erza's eyes widened.

"N-Natsu, did y-you just chuckle?" asked Erza with a shaky voice, threatening to burst out shouting in surprise from the chuckle.

"Heheheh, so what about it?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"It.. Just seems friendly." answered Erza with a smile.

Natsu's smirk somewhat widened a bit.

"Still doesn't mean I would consider everybody my nakama." said Natsu with a shrug.

"Even me, your lover?" asked Erza with a seductive smile.

"Of course not. Ne, you've been claiming that we're lovers, I haven't answered your confession yet, have I?" asked Natsu.

Erza gulps as Natsu opens his mouth to speak.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 26: Burrito, burrito, chachachachacha! Burrito! Hey! Burrito! Hey! Ramen. XD Haha haha.**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following, see you next chapter. I'm obsessed with burritos right now...**

 **EDIT: I forgot to mention that my laptop is being a douche right now, so I'm writing chapters on my phone. So for a while now, chapters will currently be 2,500 words instead of the usual 3,300 or 4,250 words. So yeah.**


	27. Edolas, Meet God Natsu Part 2

**Chapter 27: Edolas, Meet God Natsu Part 2**

 **I ship Potato x Tomato.**

 **Who do you shit-I mean ship? Nobody? Okay... Don't mind me just talking to myself in this A/N... (Chickmunk voice) I'm so lonely, I'm so horn-...? Let's hope I'm creeping you out, I've been trying so hard for the past two chapters T3T.**

 **Phone: Maximum of 2,500 words.**

 **Laptop: 3,300 - Unlimited.**

 **I'm a thousand times faster on laptop than phone so please bear with these shorter chapters. XD**

* * *

 **Edolas, Some Area, Year x784:**

Natsu opens his mouth to speak as he walks closer to Erza. He stops walking and sits on a seat next to the bed.

"Erza..."

Erza waits while her heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"Erza, this is my answer." said Natsu as he leaned forwards and locked lips with Erza, who went wide-eyed.

Natsu pulled away and began stretching.

"So, now do you know my answer?" asked Natsu in a carefree tone.

Erza rubbed her lip with her finger as she nodded her head. Then explosions were heard outside.

"FROG GILDARTS IS GOING ON A RAMPAGE!" came Gildarts shout as it was visible in his voice that he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" came Gildarts' laugh, and then another explosion occurred. Gildarts stopped laughing.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" came Makarov's shout.

"Enemy attack!" exclaimed Erza as she bolted upwards and out the door.

"Man... Why they gotta attack now? I haven't finished stretching yet." Natsu said with a pout.

* * *

Outside...

"Who's the enemy?!" asked Gildarts.

"Its them! The Dark Guild called Grimoire Heart!" yelled Edo-Gray.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" shouted Edo-Natsu as he slammed his fists together.

In the distance was an army of Grimoire Heart grunts as they wore similar outfits.

"KILL THE FAIRIES!" shouted a Grimoire Grunt.

"YEAH!" shouted another Grimoire Grunt.

"THEY'RE CHARGING FORWARDS!" shouted Edo-Erza.

"No worries, we'll stop them." said Gildarts and Erza in unison as they stood side by side.

"Go, you take out the Superiors." said Gildarts as Edo-Erza nodded her head and motioned Edo-Gray and Edo-Natsu to follow her.

"YOSH! I'M EVEN MORE FIRED UP THAN BEFORE!" shouted Edo-Natsu as he had flames spewing out of his mouth.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " bellowed Edo-Natsu as a tornado of flames shot from his mouth and took out dozens of the Grimoire Grunts.

" **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** " Gray shouted, a hammer of ice formed above the Grimoire Grunts and crushed them.

Edo-Erza had also slashed and sliced more Grimoire Grunts as she turned around and saw Gildarts launch a massive beam of crash at the Grunts instantly turning them into cubes.

"Strong.." she murmured as she slashed another Grimoire Grunt.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Edo-Natsu who was punching Grunts one by one.

* * *

Inside...

"They don't have anything on this lacrima t.v.?" asked Natsu as he was scrolling through the channels. He completely ignored the fighting outside.

"The only thing they have is the Porn Channel." Natsu said again, he sweat dropped.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"You haven't made an appearance in a while." said Natsu.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"Oh!~ Oh!~".

"Whoops, wrong channel." said Natsu as Happy dropped the fish in his hands or paws.

* * *

Outside...

" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " roared Gajeel as a tornado of iron shot from his mouth and hit the Grimoire Grunts.

"Shrimp! Have you located any of their Superiors?" asked Gajeel.

"No, not yet, Gajeel. Also I'm not a shrimp!" exclaimed Levy as the word FIRE appeared in the air and burnt several Grunts.

"Whatever! Oi, Shrimp! I see a buff cat flying towards us!" pointed out Gajeel.

Levy looked in the direction Gajeel pointed at and sure enough, there was a black buff cat flying their way with a sword in his hands.

"Lily!" yelled Edo-Gray.

"I got this area covered!" replied Pantherlily as he swung his sword and sent a strong shockwave at the Grunts.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " yelled Wendy as she shot a tornado from her mouth and took out several Grunts.

"Look! Carla, I managed to perfect my roar!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Good for you, Wendy." replied Carla with a smile.

" **ICE MAKE: DRAGON!** " shouted Lyon as he made an ice sculpture of a Dragon and had it attack several Grunts.

"GRAY! I BET I CAN DEFEAT MORE GRUNTS THAN YOU!" shouted Lyon as Gray and Edo-Gray turned their heads around.

"URUSAI!" they shouted in unison.

" **REQUIP: PURGATORY ARMOR!** " shouted Erza as she requipped her armor and began lashing out at the Grunts.

"Ohh? You Fairy flies are pretty strong, but you are just flies after all!" came a voice, it revealed a man who had long blonde-hair along with red-eyes.

"Who're you?!" asked Gray.

"Name is Zancrow, one of the Seven Kin! Remember this name in the afterlife!" yelled Zancrow while he launched a barrage flames.

"HA! I CAN JUST EAT THE FLAMES!" shouted Edo-Natsu as he interfered and attempted to eat the flames, but began screaming in pain.

"AGHHHH! IT BURNS!" roared Natsu as he grabbed his throat.

"Nani?! Flames that even Natsu can't eat?!" asked Edo-Erza whose eyes widened.

"I am the **Fire God Slayer!** A puny Dragon like you can't eat or absorb the flames of a God!" exclaimed Zancrow, he began cackling madly.

" **FLAME GOD'S HOWL!** " shouted Zancrow, a massive beam of black flames shot from his mouth and engulfed Edo-Natsu.

"NATSU!" everyone shouted in unison.

"AGHHHHH!" Edo-Natsu screamed out in pain as his skin was getting burnt.

* * *

Inside...

"Oh!~ Oh!~".

"Can't help it Happy. It was the only channel available. Also it's quite entertaining, maybe I should do this sometime with Erza." said Natsu, he rubbed his chin.

"It really is entertaining! But the moans are disturbing." replied Happy.

"PFFF! YOU LIIIIIKE HER!" laughed Happy.

"FUCK ME LIKE YOU HATE ME!" came a shout from the t.v.

"Strange thing to shout." said Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy, he had a fish stuffed into his mouth.

"Oh, they fell asleep." said Natsu while Happy giggled.

"SHE GOT CREAMPI-BLEEP!" shouted Happy as his giggling got louder.

Happy's ears drooped down.

"Why'd it censor?" asked Happy.

"Because, you're a cat." answered Natsu.

"Then why don't you say it?" asked Happy.

"Okay, creampi-_" Natsu was interrupted as the giant tree exploded.

"IT BURNS! MY FUR!" shouted Happy, Natsu simply stuck out his hands and absorbed the explosion.

Natsu glared daggers as everyone was staring at him, they had cold sweat dripping down their bodies.

"H-H-Hello... N-N-N-Natsu-san..." stuttered out Wendy.

* * *

Earlier...

"AGHHH!" screamed Edo-Natsu in pain.

" **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!** " shouted Lyon, he shot ice eagles at Zancrow while Edo-Natsu burst out of the flames with bad burns he glared at Zancrow.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!** " shouted Natsu, he engulfed himself in flames and charged forwards at Zancrow.

"Cakakaka! Like that'll work on me, you puny Serpent!" exclaimed Zancrow, he threw a enormous black fireball at Edo-Natsu and easily overpowered him.

Edo-Natsu was thrown into the giant tree, thus causing an explosion.

* * *

Present...

"The hell are you guys doing?" asked Natsu with tick marks on his head.

"Fighting G-Grimoire Heart..." answered Wendy as Edo-Natsu stood up and began wincing in pain.

"Why the hell is Grimoire Cock fighting us or you guys?" asked Natsu.

"They want to eliminate us, because we've been standing in their way for several years now." answered Edo-Makarov.

Natsu just sighed.

"You guys... Get back, or I'll kill you." threatened Natsu, everyone paled as they nodded their heads and began retreating while Grimoire Grunts began charging forwards while Zancrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww? Puny weiny Fwairies wetreating weith their twails shwoved wup their wasses?" asked Zancrow in a babyish manner.

"Urusai. You broke the lacrima t.v." Zancrow sweat drops, "You blew up the giant tree," Zancrow picks his ear, "And finally, you burnt my ass!" exclaimed Natsu with the word 'ass' echoing in the wind.

 _Ass, ass, ass, ass..._

"EHHHHHHH?!" asked Zancrow with his eyes bulging out of his sockets along with his jaw, which was so low that it broke through the ground.

"Now, PERISH!" shouted Natsu, his magic flaring. It blew everyone away, but they soon stopped in mid-air. Time was stopped, forcibly stopped by the sheer power of Natsu's magic power.

Natsu walked forwards with a black aura surrounding him. His eyes red. Each step formed a massive crater underneath him as a strong shockwave blew through the ground constantly with it causing a strong earthquake, the air around Natsu began cracking from each step he took along with it rippling like crazy.

It was like the air had turned into waves of water. The sky turned red, and the sky was split. The air cracked enormously this time as it fell off and revealed a dimensional portal. Natsu looked at it.

"So, that's the portal that brought us here." he said, now continuing to walk forwards.

Natsu approached Zancrow as he tapped Zancrow's forehead and he instantly disappeared. Then Natsu turned around to face the frozen Grimoire Heart army, he put his hands in his pockets and lifted up a leg, he slammed his leg down onto the ground and a massive vortex of white energy shot towards the Grimoire Heart Grunts.

" **Heavenly Stomp.** " said Natsu as the white energy came in contact with them and a massive explosion occurred.

Once the explosion cleared the army was no longer there, Natsu looked up and saw the airship he sighed and took his hand out of his pocket and pointed a finger at the airship.

" **Heavenly Beacon.** " a massive beam shot out the tip of Natsu's finger and obliterated the airship instantly along with everyone in there. Natsu let out a sigh again as he snapped his fingers. Everyone started moving again.

"What happened?" questioned Makarov as he looked around until his eyes laid on Natsu.

"Natsu, what did you do?" he asked again.

"I just froze time. That's all." answered Natsu.

Everyone's eyes went wide as their jaws dropped low.

"EHHHH?! YOU FROZE TIME?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Of course I did. I go by the alias of God Natsu for a reason." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"W-W-What a terrifying power..." stuttered out Lucy and Edo-Lucy.

Edo-Gray and Edo-Juvia were stuttering something out, but they were at a lost for words.

Pantherlily was stuttering as well, but Gajeel was behind him and began pestering him to become his partner, which Pantherlily agreed to if Gajeel won a fight against him. Gajeel smiled as he accepted the deal.

"I'm going to get myself a cat!" exclaimed Gajeel as he got in position.

"You ready?" asked Pantherlily.

"Gihihi, anytime." answered Gajeel, Pantherlily charged forwards.

As Pantherlily charged forwards he began swinging his sword ferociously, Gajeel blocked the slashes and hit Lily in the stomach withcam iron pole, Lily skidded back a few inches as he quickly recovered and begun swinging his sword in random ways.

First he swung down, next upwards, and lastly sideways, the slashes came in contact with Gajeel as blood poured from his wounds, but Gajeel was smiling as he launched a roar at Lily, throwing him back. Gajeel started sprinting after Lily who crashed into the remains of the giant tree.

As Lily recovered he looked up and saw Gajeel with his fist cocked back ready to throw it at him as he did, Lily got up in time to dodge it as he slugged Gajeel in the stomach which caused him to cough up blood. Lily then ran to grab his sword which he had dropped when Gajeel's roar hit him.

When Lily picked up his sword, he turned around to check if Gajeel was in the same spot, Gajeel was gone. Lily looked up and saw Gajeel smiling down at him as a iron pole came in contact with his face. Lily spat out blood as he was sent crashing down onto the ground.

Lily then felt another pole hit his stomach, he coughed up more blood and got up. Lily stood up as he saw Gajeel in front of him, now smirking.

Lily picked up his sword and lunged forwards as the sword pierced Gajeel in the arm. He gritted his teeth in pain as he launched a roar point blank at Lily's face.

Lily was thrown backwards again as Gajeel showed no mercy by slamming iron poles constantly into his stomach. Lily coughed up blood as somebody blew a whistle.

"Its just going to be a beat down so I declare Gajeel Redfox the winner!" declared Makarov.

"Hell yeah! I GOT MYSELF A PARTNER!" shouted Gajeel as he had anime tears streaming down his face.

"He looks really happy." said Levy as she sweat dropped.

"Oi, we're going home." announced Natsu as he cracked the air to reveal a portal.

"EHHH?! THE AIR IS CRACKED?!".

"Don't ask, just get in. Now." commanded Natsu as the Earth Land wizards nodded their heads in unison and began entering the portal to return back to Earth Land.

"Ja ne!" said the Edolas Fairy Tail as they waved goodbye hell with some of them having tears in their eyes.

Gajeel cackled as he held a chibi Lily under his arm, he then entered the portal.

"LILY NO!" shouted the Edolas Fairy Tail.

Soon Natsu was the last one to enter the portal as it closed.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

* * *

Fairy Tail had landed in forest while Gajeel was in the background playing with Lily. Everyone began cheering, and hell they started to party in the damn forest! Tables were conjured out of nowhere, booze barrels were placed on the tables, counters were built, and people began setting up chairs.

Mirajane went to the bar and began giving people their drinks. They chugged it down and asked for more. Reedus was in the corner painting the scene with a smile on his face.

While suddenly Elfman's face turned into a face full of regret and sadness, he walked over to the bar and talked to Mirajane.

"Nee-chan, let's go to the graves... And pray to L-Lisanna.." Elfman said as his voice cracked.

Mirajane gave Elfman a sad smile as she nodded her head and plucked a flower from the ground.

"I think Lisanna would like these kind of flowers, don't you think?" asked Mirajane as she began walking to the graveyard with Elfman beside her.

"Oi! Mira! Elfman! Where are you guys going?" asked Gray, he had no clothes on.

Mirajane turned around.

"Its nothing important.." answered Mirajane as she tried to give Gray her usual smile.

Gray could tell something was wrong, until he finally realized.

"Lisanna..." murmured Gray as his hair foreshadowed his eyes. Fairy Tail had been so caught up in Edolas that they had forgotten it was the anniversary of Lisanna's death. Gray looked up and saw that Mirajane and Elfman were gone.

* * *

 **With Elfman and Mirajane:**

* * *

Elfman and Mirajane were at the graveyard as it had started to rain, so Elfman pulled out a umbrella and covered Mirajane and himself.

"Lisanna..." murmured Mirajane as she stood in front of Lisanna's 'grave'.

"Nee-chan, Lisanna wouldn't like to see you like this." Elfman said.

"Y-You're right, Elfman." replied Mirajane as she wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

 **In The Forest With Fairy Tail:**

* * *

"Natsu! How dare you take my strawberry cake!" yelled Erza as she was chasing Natsu around.

Natsu was whistling while he was running away from Erza, his hands in his pockets.

"Whoopie, getting chased sure is fun." Natsu said lazily.

"Come on, Erza! You can catch him!" encouraged Macao.

"Haha! There's no way Erza can catch Natsu!" said Wakaba while he began chugging his booze and once he was finished, he slammed the mug down on the table.

"Shut up!" demanded Erza as Macao and Wakaba both paled.

"YES MA'AM!" they shouted in unison.

Makarov just watched everyone. He took a sip of booze and realized that Mirajane and Elfman were gone. He closed his eyes.

"So, today is Lisanna's anniversary. Huh?" Makarov muttered to himself. He took another sip of booze.

While everyone was partying Gajeel and Lily were arm wrestling, Gajeel barely won. The duo were panting as Lily reverted back to his chibi form.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." said Lily, he then walked over to the bushes.

"Gihihi." laughed Gajeel.

* * *

As Pantherlily was using the bathroom, he smelled an unfamiliar scent, and he was positive it wasn't his piss. So he finished his business and walked over to where the unfamiliar scent was coming from. He reached another set of bushes as he pierced his arm through the bushes and began rummaging around with his hand.

His paw felt something soft, so he grabbed a rope from his back pocket and yanked. A girl's scream was heard as she was forced out of the bushes, Lily saw that she had white-hair and blue-eyes which were really similar to Mirajane's.

Then Lily tied the rope around the girl and began dragging her back to he party.

The girl was demanding Lily to let go, but he ignored her as he continued walking until he finally passed through the bushes.

* * *

The party was still going on strong, Gajeel spotted Lily as his eyes widened.

"Ohh! You already caught something! That's my partner for ya!" exclaimed Gajeel.

Everyone looked in their direction as their eyes widened. Jaws dropping low, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"LISANNAAAAA!?" everyone shouted in unison excluding Natsu.

"H-Hi... Everyone." said Lisanna nervously.

"Who's Lisanna?" asked Gajeel.

"L-Lisanna i-is Mira-chan's l-l-little sister..." stuttered out Macao.

"Eh?!" asked Gajeel.

"Lisanna, h-how are you alive?!" asked Gray.

"Gray... GRAY!" shouted Lisanna, she tackled Gray down on the ground.

"GET OFF OF JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA! LOVE RIVAL!" shouted Juvia.

"Oh, gomen. I was just so happy seeing everyone again, ne, are you Gray's girlfriend?" asked Lisanna with a mischievous smirk.

"J-JUVIA I-IS!" answered Juvia.

"NO! JUVIA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Lyon as he trapped Juvoa's arm.

"Noisy. Lisanna, go see Mirajane and Elfman. I'm pretty sure you wanna see them." said Natsu with an emotionless tone.

"Hai!" replied Lisanna as Gray, Lucy, Lyon, and Erza went with her, everyone ignored that it was raining the entire time though.

"So, back from the dead? If only you would've stayed dead..." Natsu muttered with a furious expression on his face.

" _UNFORGIVABLE! YOU MUST STAY HIDDEN! OR ELSE MY EFFORTS WOULD HAVE BEEN WASTED!_ " thought Natsu as he stood up and began trudging his way out of the forest with menacing aura surrounding him.

" _S-Class exams... Hahaha! Zeref, we will meet soon.."_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 27: Whew! Managed to pump out 3,200 words on phone. Holy shit! T3T**

 **Lol, 69 follows. Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following! T3T**


	28. Enter, Black Wizard!

**Chapter 28: Enter, Black Wizard!**

 **Let's crash a kids birthday party. Eat all the cake, then just run away, hahaha.**

 **I can walk on water, I can fly. I'm a Cat.**

* * *

 **The Forest:**

* * *

Natsu was walking into a different forest as the wind was blowing fiercely. It messed up his hair, but he didn't mind. His cloak flapping in the ferocious wind, it felt ticklish on his back.

As he was walking, Natsu summoned his sword and clenched it tightly in his hands. The wind blew ferociously again, it blew too hard as the bandages on Natsu's arms blew off. He swiftly caught it in the wind, but his arms seemed unusual, scales were forming on both of his arms, along with a mixture of black marks due to him being E.N.D.

Natsu began wrapping the bandages again as certain words echoed in his head.

" _If you bathe in Dragon blood, you'll eventually turn into a Dragon yourself due to their cells making contact with your skin."_ echoed Fraenar's voice.

 _"But the transformation will only occur on your arms, because you don't use **Dragon Slaying** magic. So it will be incomplete."_ echoed Uther's voice.

Natsu smirked slightly, the sword still clenched tightly in his hand. He let out a sigh as he approached the exit of the forest as he did. There laid a shore. He smirked.

"Zeref." muttered Natsu.

* * *

 **Magnolia Shore:**

* * *

Natsu had exited the forest as he made his way to the shore of Magnolia. People gave him weird stares, most of them were fear because of the aura Natsu radiated.

While Natsu was walking a child running with ice cream in her hands ran straight into Natsu and splattered ice cream all over his pants.

"Gomen'nasai about my daughter! I truly am! So please don't do anything to my daughter! I BEG YOU!" the girl's father said as he knelt down and bowed his head.

"M-My ice cream..." the girl said as she began sniffling.

Natsu lifted up a hand, the man began quivering as the daughter began sobbing. Natsu slammed his hand down on the girl's otou-san's head, making it explode in a shower of blood and brain juice.

Civilians nearby screeched in fear and began shouting, "MURDER IN COLD-BLOOD!".

"O-O-O-Otou-san!" said the girl, she collapsed onto her buttox and began sobbing even harder.

"N-NO! O-O-OTOU-SAN! N-NOT YOU T-T-TOO!" shouted the girl, she began punching the ground. Soon she looked up at Natsu who had his hood up.

"Why... How could you do s-such a cruel thing?!" asked the girl, she began pounding on Natsu's shins.

"It's all your fault, you know it. You dirtied my pants, and that is your punishment." answered Natsu in an emotionless tone.

"W-Wh-Why would y-you m-m-murder o-o-otousan in cold-blood just because I spilled ice cream on your pants?!" the girl asked as she had snot dripping from her nose.

Natsu merely smirked.

"It's your punishment, little girl." answered Natsu.

"I-I will avenge my father!" the girl yelled, she pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed Natsu in the head.

"I-I did it.." the girl said, but the knife began getting sucked into Natsu's head.

"Little girl, do you think that would work on me?" asked Natsu as the part of his head that was stabbed had turned into pitch-black darkness.

"Attacks phase through me, anything in this world cannot touch me." said Natsu while the girl began shaking.

Natsu then pulled down his hood.

"Remember this face." said Natsu, he then pulled the hood back up and killed any of the citizens who saw his face, but little did Natsu know is that the girl had also been killed...

* * *

Natsu had arrived at the shore, he lifted up his sword and slashed downwards, the ocean instantly split in half. He began walking through the center. Natsu smirked.

"I'll be there soon..." muttered Natsu.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

Natsu had arrived on Tenrou Island, he observed the area.

"Our guild's sacred ground." said Natsu as he stepped foot onto Tenrou Island.

"It seems you've arrived, Natsu." came Zeref's voice.

"Yes, I have." replied Natsu as he walked forwards and saw Zeref standing in front of him, Zeref wore a black robe, with some parts of it being white.

"So, what does the bearer of the Ankhseram curse want with me?" asked Natsu with a sadistic smirk.

"I just summoned you here for certain reasons." answered Zeref while Natsu sweat dropped.

"Yeah right."

* * *

 **Flashback, Like 40 Minutes Ago:**

* * *

 _"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." Zeref said through telepathy while Natsu sighed._

 _"THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! OLD MAN!" Natsu shouted in his mind._

 _"Meet me on your guilds sacred island, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." answered Zeref._

 _"UNFORGIVABLE! YOU MUST STAY HIDDEN OR ELSE MY EFFORTS WILL BE WASTED!" Natsu shouted in his mind as he got up and began trudging his way out of the forest._

* * *

 **Present, Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Ugh, you are so annoying." said Natsu as he took a sip of tea, but then he flipped the table over.

"AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE TEA AND TABLES FROM?!" asked Natsu.

"Classified information." answered Zeref.

Natsu just sighed.

"I see then." he said as he put the tables back.

Zeref sighs.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?" asked Zeref.

"Certainly.".

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail:**

* * *

"Oi! Has anyone seen Space Penis?!" asked Gray.

"Nope!" answered Macao.

"Damn! Where could he be?" Gray asked himself.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Cana as she was chugging an entire barrel of booze.

"I'm not worried! I'm going to whoop his ass!" answered Gray while his clothes went somewhere.

"Gray, your clothes." said Erza, she ate a strawberry cake from the bar, but she too was wondering where Natsu could be.

"Gah! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!" asked Gray.

"Have you checked the second floor?" asked Freed.

"Oh, Freed you're here?" asked Gray as he walked up to the second floor and grabbed his clothes.

"I've always been here the entire time." answered Freed.

"NOW THAT'S A TRUE MAN!" shouted Elfman as he was sitting next to Lisanna.

"Elf-niichan..." Lisanna said while she sweat dropped.

"What's wrong Lisanna?! Are you hurt?!" asked Elfman, when Lisanna returned he's been a bit too overprotective, but it'll fade away just as fast as it came.

"No, Elf-niichan. You're getting too overprotective." answered Lisanna while she smiled.

Gildarts watched everyone from above with a smirk on his face, soon it turned into a perverted one. He walked down to the first floor in a cheery manner.

" _I wonder what's in the Weekly Sorcerer this week! Heheheh!"_ thought Gildarts.

Then he walked out of the Guild Hall.

"I will be announcing the participants for the S-Class exams!" announced Makarov while everyone cheered along with Gildarts returning.

* * *

 **Unknown Continent, Cube, Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"I-I apologize deeply!" said a familiar voice.

"You apologize? A maggot like you?" snarled out Mard Geer.

"I deeply apologize to you, Mard Geer-sama!" the familiar voice said.

"You pathetic Human." said Made Geer in disgust as he used **Thorns** on the familiar figure.

"GAH!" the familiar person screamed in pain as blood poured everywhere.

"You're a pathetic disgrace to Tartaros and Succubus Eye, Kurai Tenma." Mard Geer said as he began piercing Kurai with thorns repeatedly.

"GAHHH!" shouted Kurai, he was thrown against the wall heavily bruised and bloodied.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Knock knock! Guess who's here?" came another voice.

"I grant you permission to enter." replied Mard Geer.

The door opened revealing Ankoku.

"Yo! Mard Geer." said Ankoku in a serious tone.

"Ohhh? This is quite the sight, the once Mighty God Ankoku is sounding serious." Mard Geer said.

"It's important." replied Ankoku with a glare as the walls began cracking along with the floor.

"I see it must be really important if you're glaring." said Mard Geer with his usual smirk getting replaced by a serious expression.

Kurai was laying against the wall unconscious.

"It's about Dragon King Acnologia, and the Black Wizard Zeref." said Ankoku as he conjured a table out of nowhere along with a chair that he sat in.

Mard Geer sat down in a seat and folded his hands together.

"Acnologia, what does he have to do with Zeref?" asked Mard Geer.

"I have no idea, but I also know that it'll involve Dragons as well." answered Ankoku.

He summoned a black orb into his hand and placed it in the center of the table.

"This, is the **Foreseer** it can see into the future, seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, and years. This can see the very future until the end of the world." explained Ankoku.

"I see, so did you see something?" asked Mard Geer.

"Yes, a week from today. The guild known as Fairy Tail will begin their S-Class exams, but it will be suspended due to the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart interfering to find Zeref, and even worse. Acnologia shows up and destroys the island with it's roar, and you know that Natsu is in that guild." explained Ankoku.

Mard Geer's eyes widen.

"Master E.N.D. will, die?" asked Mard Geer.

"No, he is too powerful to even die. He gained the power of two Gods, so he'll be fine obviously." answered Ankoku while Mard Geer nodded his head.

"BUT! Also, seven years from today. A war will initiate between Fairy Tail and several other Light Guilds against Tartaros. Thus, Acnologia will appear again along with Zeref." Ankoku explained.

"So, seven years from now those pathetic Humans will go to war with us? They've met their demise." Mard Geer said.

"They are the ones that win and we will be the ones to lose, the God Priests defeated by those **Dragon Slayers** the Nine Demon Gates defeated by mere Grunts." said Ankoku with a furious expression on his face as he stood up and slammed his foot into the ground.

" **UNACCEPTABLE!** " roared Ankoku as the entire Tartaros HQ was blown away by the fierce stomp along with Cube splitting in half, the sky was painted red, split from the fierce shout

" **HOW CAN DEMONS LOSE TO MERE HUMANS?!** " asked Ankoku as the sound of his shout caused an earthquake while the sky had multiple holes in it as meteors began falling and forming enormous craters in the unknown continent that they were in.

"This is the **Rage of Ankoku...** " murmured Mard Geer with wide eyes.

" **UTTERLY PATHETIC!** " shouted Ankoku, he soon calmed down with him panting heavily.

"I haven't lost my cool in a while, but Mard Geer, you better win the war or else I'll have you for dinner." threatened Ankoku while he walked away.

Mard Geer nodded his head.

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's Sacred Island:**

* * *

"Negotiation, done." said Zeref as he placed down a cup of tea.

"Things are going to be Hell from now on, huh?" asked Natsu in a serious tone.

Zeref gained a serious expression as he nodded his head.

"There will be no more time to rest, or be happy, because things are going to be Hell." answered Zeref with his pupils turning crimson.

"Millions will perish." said Natsu with a sadistic smile.

"And the strong will be the ones to live." continued Zeref.

"The weak will perish, because this world of magic is going to war." the two finished in unison.

"Alvarez/Fiore, the years are bound to pass, before they go to war." the two said in unison again.

"Alvarez will be sure to win, we will obtain Fairy Heart." said Zeref.

"I don't mind, you only want it because it contains your loli girlfriend, but I'm on the side of Gods." replied Natsu.

"The side of Gods?" asked Zeref.

"Yes, a side that consists of Gods and God Priests." answered Natsu with a smirk as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"I forgot to mention, that the Gods I'm siding with, are the despised and hated Gods or also known as the Evil Gods. They have the same intentions I have, is to rule the Heavens and Hell with an iron fist." explained Natsu with a smirk.

"I sense you are lying." replied Zeref with a smirk.

"Ohhh? You've seen through it, then what are the lies?" asked Natsu.

"The part about Gods and Evil Gods, you've already slayed them and absorbed their powers, have you not?" asked Zeref with a smirk.

"You've seen through me, yes I killed all of those Gods and absorbed their powers." answered Natsu with a sadistic smile.

"But there is no way a God can absorb all of those powers and still stay alive. So tell me, how'd you manage to do it?" asked Zeref.

"How I managed to do it? I gave my sword all of their powers." answered Natsu as he still had his sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"I see." replied Zeref, he began playing with the tea in his cup.

"S-Class exams are drawing near, so is the battle with Grimoire Heart." said Zeref as he summoned a black orb in his hand and began spinning it.

"Heh, you know a lot about Fairy Tail, don't you?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I do. Mavis told me all about it." answered Zeref, he sighed.

"It must be fun, not having a curse like I do, and getting to love people without killing them." Zeref said again.

"Curse like you? Trust me, I would kill to obtain that kind of power, but I've already killed millions hell even billions of people." said Natsu with a smirk.

"You are one insane murderer." replied Zeref as he tossed the black orb over to Natsu.

"It seems I am." replied Natsu while he caught the orb and began spinning it on the tip of his finger.

Zeref chuckled.

"So, how is Alvarez?".

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

* * *

"I will be announcing the participants S-Class exams!" everyone cheered, "This years exams will be taken on our guilds' sacred island! Tenrou Island!" everyone cheers again, but is silenced by Gildarts. "Now in order to pass and become an S-Class wizard, you must defeat one of the S-Class wizards!".

Everyone got depressed as up on the stave was Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH ERZA?!" asked Gray.

"AND GILDARTS?!" asked Jet.

"Silence!" said Gildarts.

"The participants will be, Gray Fullbuster!-".

"HELL YEAH!".

"-Juvia Lockser!-".

"Eh?! Juvia is participating too?!".

"-Mest Gryder!-".

"Mest? He came close last year.".

"-Lyon Vastia!-".

"Me? JUVIA I'M A CANDIDATE FOR S-CLASS WIZARD TOO!".

"-Elfman Strauss!-".

"A TRUE MAN BECOMES AN S-CLASS WIZARD!".

"-Cana Alberona!-".

"...".

"-Levy McGarden!-"

"E-Eh!? M-Me?!".

"YOU CAN DO IT LEVY!" shouted Jet and Droy.

"THAT'S ALL! CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER AND IT CANNOT BE AN S-CLASS WIZARD! WE WILL START THE EXAMS ONE WEEK FROM TODAY SO GET TRAINING!" shouted Makarov as all the S-Class participants bolted out of the Guild Hall and went to choose their partners and to train.

"GO LEVY!".

"GO GRAY!".

"NO! GO LYON!".

* * *

 **Unknown Continent, Cube, The Shack:**

* * *

"Number 3 card." said Astarot.

"Booby Chooby." said Fraenar.

"Have you guys heard? Fairy Tail is going to hold their S-Class exams soon." said Astarot.

"Yeah I've heard." replied Uther.

"Do you guys remember the plan Ankoku told us?" asked Fraenar with the atmosphere suddenly changing into a serious one along with the trios' expressions.

"Yes, about the war with the Light Guilds and Acnologia destroying their sacred grounds." answered Astarot.

"It's almost time for us to take action." said Uther.

"Hmm mm." agreed Astarot.

"Also, whatever you do. DO NOT get cocky at all, that's what leads to defeat. Always go all out no matter who is the opponent. For the war coming up in seven years, we have to work on our intelligence and planning." explained Fraenar with a serious expression.

"Yes." Astarot and Uther agreed in unison.

* * *

 **Unknown World, Unknown:**

* * *

" **Things are going to change.** " Ankoku said while flying around.

" **Are you sure?** " asked a voice.

" **Ohh, I'm sure alright, King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel.** " answered Ankoku.

" **Now, I would like to ask you why, you are inside of my son's body.** " demanded Igneel.

" **Fine I'll leave.** " Ankoku replied by disappearing.

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Sacred Ground:**

* * *

"Alvarez is fine." answered Zeref.

"I see." replied Natsu.

"It seems that the S-Class participants are looking for their rightful partners and are training." said Natsu as he took a sip of tea.

"I see, so they should be here in a week?" asked Zeref.

"Yes, they should be here in a week, so that's why I'm going to take advantage of it and spend time with Erza." answered Natsu.

"Heh, you seem to care for this Erza woman." said Zeref with a smirk.

"Of course, she's a beauty with a big bust. So I ain't letting her out of my sight ever." replied Natsu while he took a cookie and ate it whole.

"I have no idea how you can say that with a straight face." said Zeref.

"It's the wonders of killing and Ankoku's training, he exposed me to nude and lusting women, and men." replied Natsu while Zeref got a look of disgust on his face.

"I can't believe Ankoku would do that to my own brother." said Zeref while Natsu chuckled.

"I forgot to mention he had me kill them." said Natsu.

"Now it makes sense why he brought them to you." replied Zeref.

"Yes, it now makes sense, well. Some of it, that is.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 28: Words I reached 3,053 on phone DAMN! +3+.**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following! :D.**

 **See you next chapter. (Wink), (Passes Gas).**


	29. Natsu's Lust & Story!

**Chapter 29: Natsu's Lust & Story?!**

 **Everything is going to take a super serious turn. (Ba-ba-BUM!).**

 **Part of Natsu's past with Ankoku is revealed! -3-**

 **Anyone got cookies?**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island, Sacred Grounds:**

* * *

"What do you mean, by some of it?" asked Zeref.

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Natsu.

"Yes." answered Zeref.

"Alright, I'll tell you. So listen closely." replied Natsu.

* * *

 **Flashback, Year x764:**

* * *

 _" **Natsu, slaughter the entire town.**." commanded Ankoku._

 _"They're too weak..."._

 _" **Do it, or else you'll never gain power.**." demanded Ankoku._

 _Natsu rolled his eyes._

 _"Fine. **Infinity God's Void.** " said Natsu as a purple void appeared under the town and sucked it in, thus causing people's blood to spray everywhere._

 _" **Good.** " said Ankoku._

 _"Am I going to learn anything new? Its been a year for bitches sake!" exclaimed Natsu._

 _" **Be patient, Natsu.** " replied Ankoku._

 _"You tell me that all the time, yet you aren't patient yourself. So you shouldn't be talking!" said Natsu while Ankoku gained tick marks on his head._

 _" **Urusai.** " replied Ankoku while he glanced at Natsu and sent him flying across town._

 _"GAH!" shouted Natsu while he came in contact with the wall, he spat out blood along with his constant groans of pain._

 _"T-That bastard.." muttered Natsu, he wiped the blood away from his mouth._

 _Natsu stood up and began limping his way back to Ankoku._

 _"Someday... I'm going to kill you." murmured Natsu._

* * *

 **A Year Later:**

* * *

 _"Tch.." tched Natsu as he had red marks all over his body._

 _Ankoku was standing in front of him holding a orange stick._

 _" **Get up, your torture session isn't finished yet.** " commanded Ankoku._

 _"Urusai! You faggot! How do you call this training?!" asked Natsu while he winced a bit from pain._

 _" **It's training for pain resistance.** " answered Ankoku._

 _"Good po-GAHHHHH!" Natsu was interrupted as Ankoku slammed the orange stick into his stomach, smoke began coming from the orange stick as Natsu's scream of pain got louder._

 _"AHHHHHH! I-I-IT BURNS!" shouted Natsu while his eyes began watering due to him not closing them for a long time._

 _" **If you keep on screaming, I'm going to orgasm from the pleasant noise.** " said Ankoku while he had a slight tint of pink visible on his face._

 _"YO-YOU AHHHHH! F-FUCKING SADIST!" shouted Natsu._

 _" **Ahhh yes!~ More screaming! I-I mean, SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " bellowed Ankoku as he pierced the orange stick into Natsu's stomach._

 _"AHHHHH! ITS BURNING MY INSIDES!" shouted Natsu._

 _" **Yes!~ Yes!~ The pleasure I'm feeling from your screams of p-(Coughs into hand) We're going to take a break real quick, because I have to take an orgasm break.** " said Ankoku while he walked away._

 _"AHHHHH! AT LEAST TAKE THE FUCKING STICK OUT!" shouted Natsu as he grabbed the orange stick, but pulled away instantly from the heat._

 _"SHIT! HOW DO YOU EVEN HOLD THIS THING?!" asked Natsu while he had a "I'm fucked" look on his face._

 _" **You don't!** " came Ankoku's answer._

 _"WELL! FUCK A DUCK!" shouted Natsu._

 _" **I can't!** " answered Ankoku._

 _"WHY NOT?!" asked Natsu while he began trying to take the orange stick out of his stomach._

 _" **Because there isn't any around!** " answered Ankoku._

 _"(Sigh) I'm going to be dead by the time your done." said Natsu._

 _" **Ahh! Orgasm break done, now let's resume the torture session, shall we?** "._

 _"NEVER MIND! I TAKE IT BACK! KILL ME NOW! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Natsu while Ankoku took out the orange stick and pierced it into Natsu's chest._

* * *

 **Two Years Later:**

* * *

 _"(Pant) F-Fuck you." said Natsu, his arm was missing right-leg had been forcibly torn off. Blood oozed everywhere._

 _" **Hey, at least you don't feel any pain.** " replied Ankoku._

 _"So? I don't know how to move around on one-foot!" exclaimed Natsu as he began bouncing up and down._

 _"(Sigh) **I hate you.** " said Ankoku while he snapped his fingers and Natsu's leg and arm appeared good as new._

 _"Ahhh. Feels good having these flesh again." said Natsu while he glared at Ankoku._

 _"Here I come! **God Force!** " exclaimed Natsu, he was engulfed in a large black aura, his hair turned white while his eyes went red._

 _" **Wow, you look like a miniature me.** " said Ankoku while Natsu lunged forwards and cocked a fist back and threw it forwards, Ankoku just tilted his head as Natsu's fist went past him._

 _The force of Natsu's punch sent a massive shockwave at a nearby boulder and instantly shattered it._

 _" **Nice power, but not enough.** " said Ankoku while he poked Natsu's forehead and sent him flying into the mountains._

 _"GAHHHHHH!" came Natsu's shout of anger._

 _" **You're a million years too early to think that you can beat me.** " said Ankoku, he began doing flips in the air._

* * *

 **Present, Tenrou Island, Sacred Grounds:**

* * *

"Its seems that I wasted too much time telling you the story, well. I'll pick up where we left off the next time we meet." said Natsu.

"I see, and Natsu. Good luck with this Erza woman." replied Zeref with a smile.

"Arigato, Zeref." replied Natsu with a smirk, Natsu then walked away.

As Zeref saw Natsu and disappear into the distance, he summoned a black orb in his hand and began playing with it.

"Next time we meet, Natsu. It will most likely be on the battlefield, also I think I put something in your tea on accident.." murmured Zeref with a sad expression while he also sweat dropped.

"Oh... I put a lusting pill in his drink by accident..." Zeref said in realization.

* * *

With Natsu.

Natsu had saw that Zeref was no longer in sight, so he summoned his sword and focused his attention to the ocean.

"Magnolia is that way so..." murmured Natsu, he lifted up his sword as it began glowing red.

" **Death Trail.** " said Natsu while he swung his sword downwards and sent a vortex of red energy across the ocean.

The red energy evaporated the water and killed the fish and seaweed on the bottom of the ocean, Natsu whistled in awe.

"Whoooo. So that's the power of the God of Energy." said Natsu.

He began walking across the dead ground.

"I wonder what Erza is up to." Natsu thought out loud.

* * *

 **Magnolia:**

* * *

Erza was at Fairy Hills, inside of her room, she was reading one of the new Erotic Novels that came out recently. She had a blush on her face as her eyes moved line to line.

" _As Rhyme thrust in and out of Xuloe, she moaned as she whispered into Rhyme's ear. 'Spray your cum inside of me, make me a mess.'."_ Erza read in her mind while she imagined it with her blush deepening.

"U-Uh..." Erza was drooling as her saliva dripped onto her blanket. Her eyes widened while she swiftly wiped the drool away from her mouth and began drying her blanket.

Erza sighed as her mind wandered to strawberry cake.

"Guess I'll have some." Erza said with a smile.

She walked over to her refrigerator and opened it up.

 _(Angelic Choir) Ahhhhhhhhh!_

"Strawberry cake." said Erza while she licked her lips and took the cake out of the refrigerator.

Erza placed the "Holy" strawberry cake on the table and took a fork out of nowhere, then Erza stabbed the cake with her fork, and sliced it. She took a bite.

"Hmmm, delicious." said Erza.

She took another bite.

"Delicious." she said again.

The cycle kept on repeating itself until the strawberry cake was completely devoured, Erza requipped a napkin and wiped her mouth.

She then stood up and switched into her usual armor.

"Guess I'll go out." she said to herself.

Erza then exited her room and Fairy Hills.

* * *

"I wonder when Natsu will get back." Erza muttered to herself.

"Oi, Erza!" came Natsu's voice.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Erza while in the distance was Natsu who was walking straight towards her.

"So, what are you doing out here?" asked Natsu.

"Well, I decided to leave Fairy Hills." answered Erza.

"AND! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all day!" said Erza.

"Calm down, I just went somewhere that's all." answered Natsu while he outstretched a hand and stroked Erza's hair.

"What's up with you? You usually don't show that much affection towards me." said Erza as she placed her hand onto Natsu's forehead.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" asked Erza.

"No, I don't. I just want to spend quality time with you." answered Natsu while he took Erza's hand off his forehead.

"I just... Wanna spend quality time with you, before 'that' occurs." whispered Natsu into Erza's ear.

"What is 'that'?" asked Erza, she blushed a bit due to how close Natsu was and they were in public of all places, civilians at them. Single men were biting their hands.

" _DAMMIT! SHOW AFFECTION IN A PRIVATE PLACE INSTEAD OF IN FRONT OF US SINGLES!_ " were their thoughts.

Natsu grabbed Erza's hand and whispered in her ear again.

"Why don't we later, go to my place, and you can blow some steam off... With me?" whispered Natsu.

Erza's face turned redder than her hair as she grabbed Natsu by the hair.

"Where do you live?" demanded Erza.

"Just over there to the left." answered Natsu.

Erza turned to the left, she gulped along with her eyes widening.

"Y-Y-You're Lucy's n-neighbor?!" asked Erza.

"Yeah." answered Natsu while Lucy's door opened.

Lucy walked out of the door with Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and Elfman following on behind her. The group was obviously having fun as they were all laughing and talking about who they chose for partners for the S-Class exams, soon Lucy looked in Erza's direction her smile widened.

"Erza! Do you wanna join u-Wait, Natsu?!" asked Lucy.

* * *

 **Training Area, Cube:**

* * *

"Wait, what magic do we use again?" Fraenar asked while the trio had a look on their face, resembling that they were retarded.

"I think I used **Quake** magic." Uther said.

"And I used **Fire** magic." Fraenar agreed.

"And I think I used... WAIT NO NO NO! WE MIXED OUR MAGIC UP!" shouted Astarot.

"QUICKLY! FRAENAR CHECK OUR MEMORIES!" shouted Uther while Fraenar nodded his head and said.

"Wow, I'm the **Quake** magic user, Astarot you're the **Fire** magic user, and Uther you use **Destruction** magic." explained Fraenar.

"Oh I see, okay now back to training!" exclaimed Uther.

" **Trembling Earth!** " said Fraenar as an earthquake formed along with the ground cracking and destroying.

" **Azure Demolition Palm!** " said Astarot while he combined his attack with Fraenar's.

" **Destructionist** **Cube!** " said Uther while he combined his magic with the duos'.

" **UNISON RAID!** " the trio shouted in unison as a massive explosion occurred.

Once the smoke cleared there was a large crater along with Cube still split from Ankoku's rage.

"Our moves have gotten rusty.".

"I agree."

* * *

 **Magnolia:**

* * *

"Natsu?! What are you doing with Erza?!" asked Lyon.

"He's a true man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Space Prick! What are you doing with Erza?! Answer us!" demanded Gray, but was ignored.

Natsu grabbed Erza's wrist and dragged her to his house.

"Oi! Where are you going?!".

"Don't bother us." answered Natsu while Gray shivered.

"Suspicious." said Lucy.

"Agreed." the group said in unison.

* * *

 **Inside Natsu's House:**

* * *

Natsu dragged Erza into his house as he let go of her wrist and walked into the living room. Erza followed him.

He sat down on the couch, Erza sat down as well. She looked at Natsu who was looking back at her.

"Release some steam?" he asked while Erza smashed her lips onto his.

Natsu returned the kiss as he placed his palm on Erza's cheek. Natsu poked Erza's lip with his tongue begging for entrance as she opened her mouth, letting Natsu explore the inside of her mouth. Erza moaned in pleasure, but it was muffled. The two pulled back to gasp for air.

"You're a (pant) good kisser." said Natsu while Erza nodded her head.

"I'm guessing from the books?" asked Natsu as he leaned in close to Erza who smiled.

"Of course." she answered while Natsu placed his lips onto hers.

Natsu placed his hand behind Erza's head and began caressing her scarlet hair, his other hand poked her armor as he pulled back.

"How about you take your armor off?" asked Natsu.

"I was gonna do that anyways." answered Erza as she equipped out of her armor and went completely naked.

She pushed Natsu down onto the couch and crawled on top of him. She leaned down to his face and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I've always wanted to do this." she whispered into his ear as Natsu crashed his lips back onto hers.

Natsu's hand went to her right-breast as he grabbed it and began fondling it, making Erza moan in pleasure. Natsu broke out of the kiss as he took off his shirt with his free-hand and continued fondling Erza's right-breast. Erza continued moaning in pleasure.

Natsu then began suckling on her left-breast's nipple, he gently nibbled it making her moan louder in pleasure. Natsu then began fondling both breasts as he soon stopped and pulled down his pants.

Erza bent down on her knees as she grabbed Natsu's hard dick and began stroking it, while stroking it she licked the head of his rock-hard dick.

"Its big." said Erza while she glanced up at Natsu.

Erza continued stroking his dick making him moan in pleasure. Erza then popped the head of Natsu's dick into her mouth and began licking it. Natsu moaned even louder.

" _Erotic Novels really do help._ " thought Erza as she began bobbing her head up and down.

Natsu moaned louder. While Erza stopped sucking his dick as she spat on it and began stroking it. She then used both of her large breasts and had Natsu's hard dick in between both of them as she began moving her breasts up and down.

"Damn... Feels so good." Natsu moaned out.

Erza smiled as Natsu released his hot seed all over her face. She used her fingers to wipe off the semen, while she licked it off of her fingers.

" _Tastes salty, but sweet at the same time._ " thought Erza.

"We're not done yet." said Erza she stood up and grabbed Natsu's limp dick, she began stroking it as it slowly grew hard again.

Natsu moaned, but soon picked Erza up and flopped her down onto the couch as he spread out her legs to reveal her clean, shaved pussy. He smirked as he took on the sweet aroma of her vagina.

So Natsu began licking Erza's pussy making her moan loudly in pleasure, while he had his middle finger, fingering Erza's vagina as he continued tasting her.

Erza continued moaning as she moaned out Natsu's name.

"Natsu!~ Natsu!~ Ah!~ I-I'm going to cum!" Erza moaned out.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." replied Natsu while the vibration of his voice on Erza's pussy made her moan louder.

Natsu took out his middle finger as he inserted his tongue into her vagina, he explored the inside of Erza while he felt her inside stiffen as she released.

"Ah!~ Oh!~" Erza moaned out while panting heavily.

Natsu drank up the juice Erza released as he pecked Erza's lip and grabbed his hard dick.

"Erza, are you a virgin?" asked Natsu.

"(Pant) Yes." answered Erza.

"It'll hurt then." replied Natsu.

"Go ahead, I want you to be the one who takes my virginity." said Erza with a smile. Natsu smirked as he inserted his penis into Erza's vagina.

Erza screamed out in pain as Natsu began thrusting slowly in and out of her, but soon it went from pain to pleasure for Erza as she began moaning while Natsu began thrusting faster.

"Ah!~".

Natsu kept on getting faster as he used his free-hand to grope Erza's right-breast, Natsu leaned over as he planted his lips onto Erza's. She passionately returned the kiss while she moaned into his mouth.

Natsu's thrust got even faster while his breathing got heavier.

"Erza, I'm about to cum." said Natsu.

"Ah!~ Ah!~" moaned Erza.

Natsu stiffened as he pulled his cock out of Erza and released all over her stomach.

"Ah! Erza..." said Natsu.

"Natsu." replied Erza as she placed her hand on his cheek and began caressing it.

"Erza... I can't move, my body feels numb.".

"Me too, Natsu."

Then the duo ran out of energy as they fell asleep.

"Hey, Natsuuu!" said Happy as he opened the door to the house and pranced his way into the living room.

"Do you have anymore fi-HOLY SHIT!".

* * *

 **Training Area, Magnolia:**

* * *

" **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** ".

" **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!** ".

" **REGULAS IMPACT!** ".

The three attacks collided with each other as the trio were thrown backwards.

"Freed!" exclaimed Lyon.

"Hai." replied Freed as he sliced Gray and Loke.

"(Pant) You're strong, Freed." Gray said while panting.

"(Pant) I agree with Gray." said Loke.

* * *

Another group...

" **WATER SLICER!** ".

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** ".

" **BEAST ARM: BULL!** ".

Three attacks once again clashed with each other as Elfman dove in and attempted to punch Juvia, but his fist went right through her as Juvia sliced him with water.

"IT IS NOT MANLY TO LOSE AGAINST A WOMAN!" shouted Elfman as he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island, Sacred Grounds:**

* * *

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now since I accidently placed that pill in his drink, and it was meant for Mavis's spirit." Zeref said while he sighed.

"Anyways, and also. Mavis you didn't hear any of that." Zeref said again as he scratched his back.

"I heard everything." Mavis said as she was standing behind Zeref.

"Good you didn't hear anything.".

"You can't understand me can you?".

"Of course I can understand you, I prefer not to." answered Zeref.

Mavis just sighed while Zeref turned around to look at her with his pupils turning crimson.

"So, how much did you hear about the negotiation?".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 29: If you're a guy, I bet you got a boner from reading the lemon, if you read this note. You gotta admit it. XD.**

 **Arigato to those who added this story to their favorites and are following!**

 **Next chapter: The Exams Begin.**


	30. Tenrou Arc: The Exams Begin!

**Chapter 30: The Exams Begin!**

 **Happy 30th chapter! That was fast.**

 **I laughed so hard when you guys (Not girls) actually admitted you got a boner. I admit it myself, I got a super boner writing the lemon. Hahaha! Notice I said super, so mine was har-You know, this is getting awkward so let's get to the story.**

 **I will change MOST events of the exam. To find Mavis's grave will stay the same.**

 **GRRR! It's so Ramen-tastically annoying when you lose all that damn progress! I had to rewrite half this chapter, damn phone. Why you gotta switch to mobile fanfiction instead of staying regular? Tch, cupcakes. So parts that were suppose to be super long, will be long because of the uhhh. I forgot whatever. XD**

* * *

 **Natsu's House:**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Happy, but he quickly covered his mouth as he silently tiptoed his way upstairs.

Natsu and Erza had fallen asleep after their sexual intercourse, while Erza still had Natsu's semen smeared all over her bare stomach.

Erza in her sleep had buried Natsu's face into her breasts as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Natsu. She caressed his hair as he too awoke.

Natsu took his head out of Erza's breast and looked at her naked figure then down at himself, he slid off the couch and stood up as he threw both of his arms up in the air and began spinning.

"Ahhhhhh..." Natsu said in a emotionless voice as he continued spinning around.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" asked Erza.

"Spinning like a bitch." answered Natsu while Erza's eyes laid onto his non-erected dick. She had a blush on her face.

Natsu looked down and sighed, he grabbed his black cloak and put it on along with his other clothes, Erza stood up.

"I'm going to shower." she said.

"Huh, why?" asked Natsu.

"Because of a certain someone here who released their sperm onto my stomach." answered Erza with a seductive voice.

"You know, I can't be seduced." said Natsu.

"Then how come, you and I had sex?" asked Erza with a smirk.

"I don't know, I couldn't control my body." answered Natsu.

"Do you mean by, you couldn't resist anymore?" asked Erza.

"Guess you could say that." answered Natsu while he somehow appeared in front of Erza as he groped her left-breast.

"Damn, its softer than a marshmallow!" exclaimed Natsu in awe.

Erza moaned.

"Huh?" asked Natsu as he looked up at Erza.

"Did you just moan?" he asked again.

"Yes, Natsu. Because the way you are touching me, it feels amazing." answered Erza as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I want you to do it again." Erza whispered into his ear.

"You know, weren't you going to shower?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, right. I forgot." answered Erza as she pecked Natsu on the lips and went upstairs to shower.

"Those breasts... Were so soft, and big.. Man, if only I had marshmallows..." Natsu muttered to himself as he groped the air.

"Natsuuuu! Why were you and Erza sprawled out and on top of each other!? And naked at that too!" said Happy as he crawled onto Natsu's face and began eating fish.

"No idea, but she said something about her and I having sex." answered Natsu.

"Pffff! You made babies!" said Happy.

"Eh?!" asked Natsu.

"No we didn't, if we were to make babies I'd have to release inside of her so the sperm and egg mix together, thus creating life." explained Natsu.

"Holy crap, Natsu have you always been smart?" asked Happy.

"No." answered Natsu.

"Then how'd you know that?".

"It says so on this poster here." answered Natsu while he pulled a poster out of nowhere.

"EH?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!" asked Happy with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Hmm, I really don't know, but at the same time I really don't give a fuck." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy while he flew over to the fridge and took out a fish.

"Pfff, pfff, pfff, blfooo.." Natsu said.

"Wheat whert yuew dhewing?" asked Happy with a fish in his mouth.

"Vibrating my lips." answered Natsu, "Pfffff.".

"Oh... Okay." replied Happy while the fish had been devoured seconds ago.

"S-Class exams are a week from today..." Natsu thought out loud.

"Soooo, guess I'll be staying behind, because of my power being so tremendous, I'm not able to go..." Natsu said to himself.

"Oh, you can go. It's just that you can't participate." came Erza's voice, her footsteps were heard on the creaking stairs.

"I see..." replied Natsu while Erza had a towel wrapped around her breasts and lower body.

"Oh, I just got an erection." announced Natsu while Erza and Happy sweat dropped.

"Men, normally wouldn't announce that outloud." said Erza.

"Natsuuu! Why is it erected?! IS IT GONNA BREAK?!" asked Happy while Natsu cringed.

"Just the thought of it breaking makes me cringe." said Natsu.

"Why?" asked Happy.

"I've experienced it." answered Natsu.

"EHHH?!" asked Happy with his jaw dropping so low that saliva poured out like a river.

"Happy, you're flooding the house with your saliva." pointed out Natsu while Happy closed his jaw and apologized.

"So, I wanna know who'll or who could be the next S-Class mage after the exams.".

* * *

 **One Week Later, The Start of The Exams:**

* * *

"Ahhh! Its so hot!" whined Lucy as she and her partner Cana were in bikinis.

"Agreed..." agreed Gray while he had covered himself entirely in ice. While his partner Loke was prancing around.

"Gray... My ice is colder, because it hasn't melted as much as yours..." Lyon said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and his partner Freed who was practically forced to be his partner.

"Juvia, is boiling..." Juvia said while she literally was boiling, so of course the temperature was 260° just twenty or so higher than boiling water. Juvia's partner was Bickslow, he only came because Evergreen and Freed were here.

"If it weren't for Gray and Lyon's ice, we would have been roasted meat! For that, they are true men..." said Elfman with sweat dripping down his body while his partner Evergreen was in the same situation.

"Gajeel, your metal is steaming!" exclaimed Levy as she waved her hands around.

"Shrimp... It ain't my fault." replied Gajeel.

"Mest-san! How can you stand this heat, along with those clothes on?!" asked Wendy.

"No idea, just used to it, I guess." answered Mest/Doranbolt.

"Keep your eyes open, we've stopped." announced Makarov.

"EHHHH?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Master! We're most likely miles away from the Island!" exclaimed Gray.

Makarov merely smirked.

"That's why you're going to swim there.".

"EHHH?! THE WATER IS BOILING THOUGH!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, water? I said 'swimming' didn't I?" asked Makarov while everyone nodded their heads.

"What I meant to say was to run there!" exclaimed Makarov while everyone looked overboard and saw the ocean split in half along with the water in the center completely gone.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Gray with his face turning pale.

"Y-Yeah..." agreed Lyon.

"M-Master... You h-had Natsu d-do this, didn't you?" asked Lucy while Makarov chuckled.

"Oh, you bet I did." he answered while in the center of the split ocean was red and orange Demons roaming around.

"Awww! There's Demons in the center!" yelled Lucy with her face paling.

"Also, what power to be able to split the ocean. Must have token a lot of effort." pointed out Freed.

"Oh no. He didn't put any effort into it at all." Makarov corrected Freed while everyone's eyes widened.

"EH?!" they asked in unison.

* * *

 **Flashback, Thirty Minutes Before S-Class Participants Arrived:**

* * *

 _"Natsu, can you split the ocean for me?" asked Makarov._

 _Natsu just turned around to walk away._

 _"Oi! Natsu! Aren-" Makarov was interrupted._

 _"Already did." answered Natsu while Makarov turned around and his eyes widened._

 _"That, was fast." muttered Makarov._

* * *

 **The Present:**

* * *

"(Pant) Dammit! These Demons are tough!" exclaimed Gray while a Demon punched him in the face.

"How much power do these things contain?!" asked Lyon.

"These Demons posses as much power as a weak S-Class wizard." answered Makarov.

"Weak?! Shit!" said Elfman as he punched a Demon in the gut.

"This first test is a pain!" exclaimed Lucy.

" **REGULAS IMPACT!** " shouted Loke, he then destroyed a Demon.

"I did it!" Loke exclaimed.

"If Loke can do it, then I can too!" Gray said in a determined voice.

" **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!** " shouted Gray as a saucer of ice was created and began spinning rapidly along with it splitting a Demon in half.

"HELL YEAH!" Gray shouted in triumph.

* * *

With Lyon...

" **ICE MAKE: APE!** " shouted Lyon, an ape of ice was formed as Lyon began controlling it to constantly punch the Demon.

"Damn! How much durability does this Demon have?!" asked Lyon while his arm began shaking from the amount of magic he had used previously.

"Shit! My magic container is about empty!" announced Lyon.

"Grrrr, I will surpass Ur! **ICE MAKE: TWIN DRAGONS!** " shouted Lyon while twin Dragons made up of ice appeared and began lashing out at the Demon. The Demon was easily defeated.

"(Pant) I'll restore some of my magic (Pant) by dispelling these creations." Lyon murmured to himself as he dispelled the ice creations and regained some of us magic power.

"Yosh! I can continue forwards now!" exclaimed Lyon as he began sprinting forwards.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Ohhh!~ Who's a sadist that roams Tenrou Island? Nat-su Drag-neel!~ Who's the sadist that kills without any mercy?~ Nat-su Drag-neel!" sang Natsu in a bored tone as both of his arms were folded behind his head.

"Marshmallows! Popcorn! Chicken! Turkey! FOOOOOOOD!" shouted Natsu.

"Bleh, that negotiation that I had with Zeref, the discussion.. I wonder when Alvarez will take action?" Natsu asked himself with a smirk.

"Men, fuck it." said Natsu.

"Aye!" came Happy's voice.

* * *

 **With The S-Class Participants:**

* * *

" **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!** " shouted Wendy as she slashed a Demon.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Wendy shouted again while her roar came in contact with the Demon's face and sent it hurtling backwards.

Mest was behind Wendy as he didn't do anything.

* * *

With Elfman...

" **BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL!** " shouted Elfman as he punched a Demon in the face and sent it hurtling backwards.

Elfman was then punched in the face by another Demon.

"GAH! IT'S NOT MANLY TO ATTACK FROM BEHIND!" shouted Elfman while he landed an uppercut on the Demon.

Then Elfman spun around and landed a punch on the Demon he had punched earlier. He saw the Demon explode as he smirked.

"I AM A TRUE MAN!" shouted Elfman.

Then the second Demon punched Elfman in the back of the cranium as he stumbled forwards, but recovered and quickly spun around and punched the Demon in the face and made it explode.

Elfman was panting heavily as he proceeded forwards.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

All of the S-Class participants had made it past the Demons, but obviously they were exhausted, sweat dripping from their faces. Their magic containers almost completely empty, they laid down on the ground catching their breath while the Tenrou tree regenerated their magic because of them bearing the crest of Fairy Tail.

"(Pant) Good thing the tree regenerates our magic." Freed said while panting.

"Agreed." Lyon agreed as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Brats!" came Makarov's voice.

"(Pant) Master!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yo!" greeted Makarov.

"Master, what are we suppose to do next?" asked Gray.

"The second task is to go through those tunnels. There are three tunnels and we have fourteen people here! So six people will enter tunnel G, four people will enter tunnel E and the rest enter tunnel M!" explained Makarov.

"I got a bad feeling why Master assigned six people to tunnel G.. It stands for... GILDAAAAARTSSS!" shouted Gray while panicking.

"Okay, so Gray, Lyon, and Cana go to tunnel G with your partners! Mest, and Levy, go to tunnel M with your partners! Finally, Elfman, and Juvia go to tunnel E with their partners! That is all, now GO!" explained Makarov.

"LETS GO!" shouted Gray while Lyon, and Cana followed with their partners following on behind them.

* * *

 **In Tunnel G:**

* * *

The group assigned to tunnel G were sprinting their way through, avoiding anything that could possibly injure them, because obviously when fighting with an S-Class mage, you gotta be in top shape.

"There! I see a entrance!" pointed Lyon.

"Yosh! Gildarts, prepare to get your ass whooped!" yelled Gray while he sprinted through the entrance and stopped along with the group behind him. What they saw was Gildarts standing in the center with a smirk on his face.

"Yo! Gray, and everyone else! Ready to start the second task?" asked Gildarts.

* * *

 **In Tunnel E:**

* * *

"A true man won't fail this second task!" exclaimed Elfman and the others were running their way through Tunnel E.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Evergreen.

"MAN!" shouted Elfman.

"Ahhh!~ I wonder what Gray-sama is doing!~" said Juvia with hearts surrounding her.

"Hahaha! My babies are getting excited!" exclaimed Bickslow with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Juvia is getting excited too! If we manage to beat Erza-san, Gray-sama will see me in a new light, then he'll propose to me and we'll get married and have children!" said Juvia.

"Eh?! You guys are dating?" asked Evergreen.

"Hai! He confessed to me last week! Since then we've been dating!" answered Juvia.

"What about Lyon?!" asked Bickslow.

"Ah! Lyon-sama gave up on me after that! He said that he wouldn't go after a girl who was already taken, he also claimed that it would be unmanly-".

"HE'S A TRUE MAN!".

"-So he said that he might be able to find a girl who can take his heart! Or he'll just stay single his whole life and dedicate it to improving his magic!" finished Juvia.

"Imagine dedicating your whole life to magic, you would easily be able to defeat one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints." said Evergreen.

"That would be manly!" yelled Elfman.

"Oi! I spot the entrance up ahead!" pointed out Bickslow.

"A TRUE MAN IS THE FIRST ONE TO REACH THE ENTRANCE!" shouted Elfman as he bolted forwards.

"Can't argue on that with you!" agreed Bickslow.

"Oi! Elfman, don't just go charging... In... He's already gone." Evergreen said with a sigh as she began sprinting.

When Elfman exited the entrance he stopped in his tracks along with the others following on behind him.

What they saw was the scarlet haired beauty standing in the center with the usual strands of scarlet hair that usually covered her right-eye had been moved.

"Hmph, it seems she somehow knew that I was going to be here. So she's using her artificial eye to the advantage." Evergreen pointed out while the others nodded their heads.

Erza requipped a sword into her hand as she pointed it at the group with a serious expression on her face.

"Shall we start the second task?".

* * *

 **In Tunnel M:**

* * *

"I can't run anymore!" exclaimed Wendy while she collapsed onto her knees.

"Come on, Wendy, you can do it! encouraged Levy while she stopped running and knelt down beside Wendy.

"Wendy, are you alright?" asked Mest/Doranbolt.

"Hai, arigato for asking, Mest-san." answered Wendy with a smile as she attempted to get up, but immediately collapsed back onto her knees.

"Ahh! My body is so stiff and sore!" complained Wendy.

"Wendy, why don't you soak yourself in cold ice water to three to five minutes?" suggested Levy.

"How come, Levy-san?" asked Wendy.

"If you soak yourself in cold ice water, it'll make your muscles less stiffened and sore. It's the reason why I suggested it to you." answered Levy.

"And also, how are you so sore?" asked Levy in worried tone.

"I've been training non-stop for the entire week! That's why my body is so stiff and sore." answered Wendy.

"I see, it must have been rough." replied Levy.

"It was rough, but it was worth it! I mastered several other spells!" exclaimed Wendy.

Levy giggled, "So, why don't we soak you in that ice water now?" she suggested.

"Levy-san, where are we going to get the ice and water from though?" asked Wendy.

"No worries! I got it covered!" answered Levy as she drew the words WATER and ICE in the air and began circling Wendy with the words as Wendy shivered.

"S-S-S-SO, C-C-C-COOOOLD!" Wendy said through chattering teeth.

"I know, Wendy. But please bear with it! It'll be gone in three to five minutes." rellied Levy.

"Wendy, it's going to be alright." encouraged Mest.

"H-H-H-H-HAI! M-M-MEST-S-SAN!" Wendy stuttered out while she was rubbing her skin hoping to generate some heat.

"Ne, is there some other way?" asked Mest.

"Unfortunately, this is the only method I could think of. It's fast and helps a lot, that's why I chose this method." answered Levy.

"I see." replied Mest with a worried look.

"Wendy, just two more minutes to go!" exclaimed Levy.

"O-O-O-O-O-OKAaAaAaY!" replied Wendy.

"There! It's finished! Here, I'll heat you up real quick." said Levy while the word FIRE appeared in the air and began warming Wendy up.

"Arigato L-ACHOO! L-Levy-san." Wendy said with a sniffle while Levy chuckled nervously.

"I-It seems I accidently gave you a cold.." Levy said.

"N-No, it's alright. My body doesn't feel so stiff anymore!" exclaimed Wendy.

"That's a good thing." Levy replied with a smile as she stood up along with Wendy.

"Come! The entrance is just up ahead!" exclaimed Levy while Wendy smiled and nodded her head while Mest also smiled and nodded his head as the duo began following Levy.

"Shrimp, you're pretty smart." Gajeel said while Levy blushed.

"W-Well, it's n-nothing..." replied Levy with her blush deepening.

Soon the group exited the entrance, and there stood the white haired beauty, Mirajane had her usual smile on her face as she stared at them.

"Now, shall we start the second task?".

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Natsu:**

* * *

Natsu was strolling through the forest of Tenrou Island, by himself. No Happy just himself.

He stopped walking and laid down against the tree as he pulled out a book from under his cloak and opened it.

 **Book of Zeref**

Natsu smirked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 30: Nothing to say here except... Got ramen?**


	31. Tenrou Arc: S-Class Power

**Chapter 31: Tenrou Arc: S-Class Power**

 **Yeah, I made Natsu sing Spongebob, and yes, I just realized that now XD. Lawl. Got pizza?**

 **No? Dammit, and I was hoping that I could force you to get me some +3+**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island, Year x784, Tunnel G:**

* * *

"Hell yeah we're ready! AND WE'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS!" shouted Gray.

"Don't provoke him!" yelled Lucy.

"Heh, no worries. I'll wreck his ass!" replied Gray

"Heh, now you're pissing me off..." Gildarts murmured with tick marks on his head as he clenched his hand tightly.

"Nani? Gildarts you say something?" asked Lyon.

"You're pissing me off." answered Gildarts as he outstretched his arm and launched a massive torrent of **Crash** at the wizards.

"Aww shit!" yelled Gray while he pushed Lucy out of the way and then he too dodged.

"What crazy power! But as expected from the Ace!" exclaimed Freed.

"Eh? Ace? Why arigato!" Gildarts said with a perverted face as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

" **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** " shouted Lyon and Gray in unison while two hammers of ice appeared above Gildarts and threatened to crush him, but Gildarts merely lifted up his hand lazily and turned the hammers into cubes.

"Tsk! How obvious that would happen." Gray said to himself as he stripped along with Lyon.

"Ohhh! Stripping duo!" exclaimed Gildarts while he dodged a slash from Freed completely effortlessly.

" **OPEN! GATE OF THE BULL! TAURUS!** " shouted Lucy as Taurus appeared.

"Mooooo!~ What can I do for your sexy body, Lucy-samaaa?!~~~"" Taurus asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Urusai! Just hurry up and beat Gildarts up!" exclaimed Lucy.

"As you wish!~" replied Taurus as he lunged forwards and swung his axe at Gildarts, but it was effortlessly caught by Gildarts who crushed it easily and landed a punch in Taurus's face, thus a golden light enveloping him.

"Mooo~ Gomen'nasai, Lucy-samaaa~!" exclaimed Taurus.

"THAT WAS FAST!" shouted Lucy while Cana threw her cards at Gildarts, but he just tilted his head.

Freed then charged forwards while Gray and Lyon sent a barrage of ice hurtling towards Gildarts while Freed lashed out at him, but Gildarts effortlessly destroyed the ice and parried Freed's slashes, he then landed an uppercut on Freed, thus launching him up to the ceiling.

"GAH!" shouted Freed in pain while he spat out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"DAMN! AND SO EFFORTLESSLY AS WELL!" shouted Lyon as he and Gray launched a barrage of ice along with Cana throwing lightning cards and Lucy summoning Scorpion who sent a large vortex of sand at Gildarts.

"Heh." chuckled Gildarts as he tilted his head and dodged the sand while he stuck out his hand and turned the ice into cubes along with him sticking out his other hand and catching the cards in between his fingers as he crushed it.

"You're gonna wanna try harder than that!" yelled Gildarts.

"Tch!" tched Gray while he sent a vortex of ice at Gildarts.

Gildarts just spun around as he dodged the vortex of ice.

"Dammit! He hasn't moved one bit!" exclaimed Loke as he attempted to punch Gildarts, but was flicked in the forehead.

" **REGULAS IMPACT!** " shouted Loke while he attempted to punch Gildarts, but it was blocked by his arm.

"Damn!" swore Loke as he backed away from Gildarts.

"Get back!" yelled Freed as he wrote runes in the air and sent them towards Gildarts who smirked and sent a vortex of **Crash** at it, and effectively destroyed it.

"Nani?!" asked Freed while Lyon charged forwards.

" **ICE MAKE: THORN HAMMER!** " shouted Lyon as a ice hammer coated in icy thorns formed above Gildarts and slammed down at insane speeds.

"I THINK I GOT HIM!" shouted Lyon, while Gray walked forwards.

"Just in case.. **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** " shouted Gray while an ice hammer landed on top of the first hammer, but right at that moment. The hammers turned into cubes while it revealed Gildarts who was completely unscathed.

"Whoa! You almost got me there!" exclaimed Gildarts.

"W-W-Wha?" asked Lyon in shock as he wasn't even able to finish the word "What".

"Even after being crushed by TWO ice hammers!" emphasized Gray while Gildarts smirked and stuck out his hand.

" **Disassemble.** " Gildarts said while the group was turned into chibis.

"The hell?!" asked Loke as there were around a thousand chibis of him.

"We've been turned into chibis!" exclaimed Gray and Lyon in unison.

"This is... Uncomfortable.." Freed said while he looked at himself.

"We can use this to our advantage!" shouted Gray and Lyon in unison as they charged up their magic and began casting a barrage of ice, along with their other thousand chibi dobblegangers.

"GAH! SO COLD AND DAMN ANNOYING!" shouted Gildarts while he swiped the ice away with his cloak.

"Hell yeah!" Chibi Gray and Lyon yelled in unison while their barrage continued.

"Go back to normal!" exclaimed Gildarts in annoyance while he restored the wizards back to normal.

"Heh heh." chuckled Gray.

"Now, it's time for me to actually get serious.".

* * *

 **Tunnel E:**

* * *

"Elfman!" yelled Evergreen as she dodged a slash from Erza's sword.

"MAN!" shouted Elfman while he did a full-body takeover and attempted to smash Erza, but she spun around and easily caught Elfman's attack with her free-hand or gauntlet as she lifted up the MANLIEST MAN EVER and threw him across the area they were fighting in.

Juvia used this opening to attack, " **WATER SLICER!** " she shouted while she threw slicing water at Erza who slashed the water in half and proceeded to slash Juvia, but the blow phased right through her.

"No attacks can harm Juvia!" exclaimed Juvia while Erza sighed then leaped backwards.

Evergreen charged forwards as she sent golden projectiles in Erza's direction while Elfman snuck up behind Erza and attempted to slam his enormous fist onto her cranium, but Erza swiftly blocked the attack with her sword as she dove out of the way from the golden projectiles, the projectiles hit Elfman instead.

"IT'S UNMANLY TO ATTACK YOUR TEAMMATES! BUT I'LL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME!" shouted Elfman while he charged at Erza.

"Oi! It was an accident!" argued Evergreen as she had Bickslow use his "babies" to attack Erza from every direction.

"GO MY BABIES!" shouted Bickslow as his "babies" circled around Erza and begun shooting beams from their mouths, Erza leapt upwards just in time to dodge the beams as she requipped a sword in her other hand and threw it at Bickslow, which effectively stabbed into his shirt, thus pinning him to the wall.

"Ah, damn." he said while struggling to move.

" **STONE EYES!** " shouted Evergreen while she lifted up her glasses, but Erza closed her left-eye as she kept her right-eye open and then dove forwards as she sliced Evergreen.

"GAH!" Evergreen screamed out in pain as her clothes were torn and she collapsed to her knees.

"EVER!" shouted Elfman while he rushed at Erza and threw his fist forwards, but Erza blocked it with her sword, while Elfman's fist came in contact with the sharp tip of the sword, effectively stabbing his hand.

"EEEEK! I MEAN! IT'S UNMANLY TO DO THAT!" shouted Elfman while his fist bled.

"You're the one who did it to yourself." replied Erza as she punched Elfman in the face, which rendered him unconscious, while Juvia had been knocked unconscious a few minutes ago.

"Tsk." said Evergreen while Erza walked over to her.

"Tch, guess we fail." said Evergreen.

"I haven't said that yet, have I?" asked Erza.

"No, but most likely you are." answered Evergreen.

"Well you're wrong, your guys teamwork was phenominal, the way you worked together was perfect, except for the part where you injured Elfman. But, the way you guys cared about each other, the way Elfman reacted when you collapsed, that was the sign of true teamwork and friendship, along with the carvings for nakama, and for that. You pass." explained Erza with a smile as Evergreen, and the others eyes widened.

Elfman smiled while Bickslow stuck out his tongue and chuckled while Juvia cheered as Evergreen's jaw dropped.

"You may go, congratulations on passing the second task." said Erza as the four stood up and bowed.

"ARIGATO!" they shouted in unison while running past Erza.

"Now that's done, I wonder what Natsu is doing." Erza thought out loud.

* * *

 **Tunnel M:**

* * *

"Gehehe, ready to fight, 'Demon'?" asked Gajeel with a smirk while Mirajane giggled with her usual smile still plastered on her face.

"Of course!" she answered cheerfully.

"Gehehe, get ready Shrimp 2!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"Why am I getting called Shrimp 2?" asked Wendy.

"Just get ready." replied Gajeel while Wendy let out a sigh, but got ready.

"Oi! Shrimp, prepare air for Shrimp 2 and iron for me!" commanded Gajeel while Levy nodded her head.

"Also, we have names! She's Wendy, and I'm Levy!" argued Levy while the words IRON and AIR appeared in the air.

"Gehehe, whatever." replied Gajeel while he grabbed IRON and tucked it under his armpit.

"Now, let's fight, 'Demon'! **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!** " shouted Gajeel while his arm extended into an iron sword.

Mirajane smile disappeared, " **Satan Soul!** " she exclaimed while she dodged the sword and punched Gajeel in the face.

"BFOOO!" shouted Gajeel as he was sent flying backwards.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Wendy while a tornado of wind shot from her mouth.

Mirajane took the blow head-on as she was sent crashing into a wall, she swiftly recovered while a dark energy began forming in the palm of her hand.

" **SOUL EXTINCTION!** " shouted Mirajane as she threw the dark ball or energy, it sped fast towards Wendy, but Wendy propelled herself upwards with her wind, which effectively dodged the blast that had created a large explosion behind her.

Mest ran forwards and begun throwing spells Mirajane who easily dodged them and slugged Mest in the stomach causing him to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Gajeel while a vortex of iron shards shot at Mirajane as she attempted to block if, but was blown backwards.

Mirajane quickly recovered as she skidded a few feet while doing so, "Guess it won't be easy fighting two **Dragon Slayers** especially if their a kid, but I won't hold back!" exclaimed Mirajane.

"Gehehe, you better not!" yelled Gajeel as he rushed forwards and transformed his arm into an iron pole and sent it towards Mirajane who dove forwards to dodge the blow.

" **Solid Script: Fire!** " exclaimed Levy as the word FIRE appeared above Mirajane and descended down onto her, which gave her a few burns, but Mirajane seemed completely unaffected as she charged forwards and slugged Levy in the stomach.

"SHRIMP!" shouted Gajeel as he charged at Mirajane and kicked her in the stomach, thus launching her backwards.

" **SKY DRAGON'S TALONS!** " shouted Wendy while the attack hit Mirajane in the gut, whom spat out blood and quickly recovered.

Levy had smashed into a wall, she slowly recovered with blood dripping from her lip.

"Oi, Shrimp! You alright?" asked Gajeel.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright..." said Levy while she began coughly rapidly.

"You don't sound alright to me." Gajeel said in a worried tone.

"No, it's a-(Cough), (Cough)-right, I just choked on my saliva." assured Levy while she pounded her chest and smiled.

"See? All better!" exclaimed Levy.

"I see, don't go worrying me like that." Gajeel said with a frown as Levy blushed and looked down at the ground while Wendy was fending off Mirajane.

"Um, guys! Can I use a little help here?" asked Wendy.

"Oh, right! Gomen, Wendy! **Solid Script: Air!** " exclaimed Levy while air appeared next to Wendy as she inhaled it.

"Arigato! Levy-san!".

"Yep!".

" **IRON DRAGON'S POLE!** " shouted Gajeel as his arm turned into an iron pole and outstretched towards Mirajane, thus coming in contact with her stomach as she coughed up blood and was sent flying back against the wall.

Mirajane swiftly recovered as she had a hand over her stomach, she flinched when she touched it as Mirajane looked over to the group and began launching a barrage of spells.

Wendy was hit by one of the spells as she let out a scream of pain and collided with the wall, Levy had also been hit by the spell while Gajeel dodged a spell.

"Shrimp! Shrimp 2!" exclaimed Gajeel while Mirajane walked towards him.

"I told you, I wouldn't hold back." said Mirajane while she launched a spell at the panting Gajeel who dove out of the way and took the IRON out under from his armpit and began munching on it. Once he finished eating it, he stood up and began breathing slowly.

" **IRON DRAGON'S SCALES!** " shouted Gajeel as he was covered in iron scales and begun rushing Mirajane, he began throwing a barrage of punches as most of them came in contact with Mirajane's face or stomach, he then landed a roundhouse kick on her cranium, thus throwing her backwards. But Gajeel wasn't done yet as he charged at Mirajane and slammed a pole into her stomach, making her cough up blood as he then released a roar pointblank at her face.

Once the smoke cleared, Mirajane was lying down on the ground.

Gajeel smirked.

"You may have been able to beat me if you were to actually try, so tell me, why did you hold back?" asked Gajeel.

Mirajane giggled, "I don't know why, I just felt like it was the right decision." answered Mirajane while Gajeel scoffed and picked up Levy and Wendy and began walking out of the area.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Mavis heard the entire negotiation, this is bad..." Zeref murmured to himself while laying down on a heap of grass.

Soon the landscape around him began dying, "(Sigh) This world continues to reject me, Natsu refuses to kill me because he claims that it's a waste of time. I'm sick and tired of living a life of a killer." Zeref said to himself while he had his hand on his face. While a lone tear fell from his eye.

"Will I ever be released from this curse of killing and immortality?" Zeref asked himself.

"I gave Natsu a supply of Books of Zeref, will that change his mind?" Zeref thought out loud.

"Or will I be forced to destroy this world?".

"It depend.. All on your answer, Natsu.".

"Now, shall I make myself some tea?" Zeref asked himself while wiping the tears away as he stood up, but fell onto his ass as the island begun shaking.

"Ouch... My ass.".

* * *

 **Tunnel G:**

* * *

"Now, I will show you that fear will follow you no matter where you go." said Gildarts as he flared his tremendous magic power while it had formed a white pillar with him in the center with red eyes, the island then began shaking from the tremendous magic power.

Lyon and Gray tsked and struggled charging forwards.

"Gil...darts! Th-Th-Th..." the duo couldn't get it out of their mouths as they collapsed onto their knees and began shaking tremendously with cold sweat dripping down their naked bodies, obviously, they had their underwear on still.

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't move..." Gray stuttered out.

"M-Me neither.." agreed Lyon while Freed had collapsed along with Lucy and Cana, Loke had also collapsed on his knees.

"S-Such power..." stuttered out Freed.

"S-S-Sugoi.." stuttered out Cana.

"F-F-Frightening..." said Lucy.

"A-A-Agreed." agreed Loke through gritted teeth.

"W-W-W-We f-f-forfeit..." the group said in unison as Gildarts stopped flaring his magic power, everyone stood up, gasping for breath. Gildarts smirked.

"Overcome your fears, and you will find that you have attained new powers." said Gildarts while everyone nodded their heads.

"Go on, you pass." he said again while the group didn't cheer, they just walked past him with fearful expressions on their faces as they walked past Gildarts, Cana glanced over at him and got a saddened look on her face as she continued following the group.

Lucy stared back at Cana with a worried expression on her face as she knew what was wrong with Cana.

Soon the group had exited the area.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

When the group had exited the area and entered the new one, they saw everyone there. Lucy looked up with a bewildered expression.

"Did all of you guys pass?" she asked.

They nodded their heads.

"You even got past Erza and Mirajane?" they nodded their heads sideways.

"Same here, they just let you pass, didn't they?" asked Gray while he sat down on a rock.

"Yes.." answered Levy.

"Tch, it's disappointing, we beat the 'Demon' but she was holding back the entire time." Gajeel said in frustration. While the group that had gone through Tunnel G and E nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is.. Going to be a long S-Class exam. I can practically feel it, because I am a man." Elfman said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Then everyone hears Makarov cough into his hands.

"Now that everyone is here, except for you all looking depressed just because the S-Class wizards let you pass, but anyways, for the Third Task. You need to find the first's grave! So find Mavis Vermilion's grave!" explained Makarov while everyone stood up and nodded their heads.

As everyone nodded their heads they went off in separate directions with their partners.

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship:**

* * *

"Zeref is getting closer than ever, along with the battle with the Fairies." Hades said while clenching his hand tightly.

"Cakakaka! You got that right, Master Hades! Guess tonight, we'll be having Fried Fairies!" said Zancrow while engulfing himself in black flames.

"Now, now. Zancrow, save it for later after we find Zeref." said Ultear with a smirk while Zancrow huffed and complained.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"I sense, a **God Slayer.** " said Natsu as he held a **Book of Zeref** in his hand, it was still open as he diverted his attention back to it.

"A spell, that is said to be able to bring chaos and destruction throughout the world, a **Black Arts** spell called, **Illuminator**.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 31: Whoopie! Grimoire Heart is slowly approaching, Natsu senses a God Slayer! And I am eating ice cream! Haha, got cupcakes?**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Books of Zeref**


	32. Tenrou Arc: Books of Zeref

**Chapter 32: Tenrou Arc: Books of Zeref**

 **(Farts), smell something?**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"These spells... They intrigue me." Natsu said while rubbing his chin.

He then turned a page.

"Ohhh, now this is interesting. These are the data collections of all of his Etherious that he created." said Natsu in awe.

He turned another page.

"Hmm, a spell to obliterate anything, but when casted wrong. The user will become immortal and unaging." Natsu read with a smirk on his face.

He shut the book and pulled out another book from his cloak.

"The first book only had several spells in it, but. The second one, contains even stronger and deadlier spells, that is what Zeref explained to me." Natsu recited as he opened the second book.

"Blew, blah, blah, something about world domination, blah.. Wait, world domination?" Natsu asked.

He stared intently at the page.

"Hmm, intriguing." said Natsu, he then stood up as the ground cracked.

Natsu outstretched his hand as a orange flame appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Now, shall I test the power I copied? From a certain someone." Natsu said with a evil smirk on his face.

"But, before I do that. How about I pay our visitors a little visit?".

He then disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart's Airship:**

* * *

"Cakaka! Are we almost there yet?!" Zancrow asked impatiently as he held a Grimoire Grunt up by the throat.

"Z-Z-Zancrow-sama... Y-Y-You're gonna k-k-kill me.." the Grimoire Grunt stuttered out as he flailed.

"No, we are not there yet, Zancrow. Also, put the Grunt down." Hades answered with a glare, then Zancrow let go of the Grimoire Grunt.

"Tch, when we get there. I better find some fun." Zancrow replied with anger in his voice while he slammed his fist against the wall.

"No worries, Zancrow. You'll obviously have fun, because those Fairies are there, and to make it better, their on their sacred grounds." answered Ultear, she was spinning the orb around.

"Cakaka! Now, that's what I like to hear!" replied Zancrow.

"Now, now. Zancrow, we cannot have you go on a rampage at the Ugly Fairies sacred ground." said Rustyrose in a fancy manner or whatever the fucking way he talked in.

"Urusai! You Rustydick!" replied Zancrow.

"Now, that was rude, Zancrow. You mustn't call your fellow Kin a 'Dick'." Rustyrose said while waving the insult away.

"Well, then remove the damn pompadour!" argued Zancrow, while Rustyrose gained tick marks on his head.

"I will not remove my pompadour, thank you very much." replied Rustyrose.

"Then suck a big fat coconut!" Zancrow yelled.

"Why would I do that? Also, really? A big fat coconut? Could you come up with a better comeback? Or maybe just get a brain." Rustyrose replied while observing his fingernails.

Zancrow just stood there flabbergasted, his eyes bulging out of his sockets with his jaw hanging loose.

"Dane.. Zancrow-sama just got told." a Grimoire Grunt whispered to another.

"Hmm mm, I agree." the other Grimoire Grunt replied.

"Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga..." Zancrow stuttered.

"Hmm, got something to say to me, Mr. NoBrain?" asked Rustyrose.

"GAKAKAKA! WHAT KIND OF COMEBACK WAS THAT?! I CAN WHIP OUT BETTER COMEBACKS FROM MY TINY PIECES OF BROWN SHIT!" laughed Zancrow as he began rolling around.

"What kind of comeback was that? Oh, it's simple really. A simple comeback that makes you react like this, so if you please shut the fuck up, get off your ass, and bury your head in your smelly shit, it would do this guild a whole lot better without the stench of your pitiful, black, ugly, flames." replied Rustyrose in a calm manner.

"What'd you just say about my flames?!" Zancrow snarled out as he bolted upwards and glared bullets at Rustyrose.

"You heard me, pitiful, black, ugly, _flames._ " Rustyrose spat out the last part while Zancrow bolted forwards and implanted a flaming fist into Rustyrose's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU! TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF, RIP OUT YOUR GUTS! I'LL RIP YOU INTO TWO PIECES AND WILL DINE ON YOUR FLESH!" shouted Zancrow as he began punching Rustyrose repeatedly.

"ZANCROW, THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Ultear, but Zancrow didn't stop, he just glared at Ultear and growled, then resumed punching Rustyrose.

"ZANCROW! STOP IT, NOW!" Hades shouted while Zancrow froze.

"Tch." Zancrow tched while he stopped punching Rustyrose and got off of him.

"Ugh..." Rustyrose groaned in pain while he winced in pain as every part of his body was bloodied or bruised.

Zancrow looked back at Rustyrose as he gave him the bird while Rustyrose paled.

" _HOW RUDE!"_ thought Rustyrose with his jaw hanging loose.

Zancrow continued giving Rustyrose the bird as he mouthed, " _Fuck you."_ was what Zancrow mouthed at Rustyrose.

Rustyrose sighed and nodded his head sideways and returned the bird back to Zancrow and mouthed the same thing.

"Grrr..." Zancrow growled while he tched and walked away.

"(Sigh) He almost burnt off my pompadour." Rustyrose said with a sigh, be was fixing his bent pompadour.

"After all that damage he caused to you, you still worry about your pompadour?" asked Azuma.

"Of course, Azuma-san." Rustyrose replied while he made a comb and began combing his pompadour.

"When we get there, I better get a good fight." Azuma said with folded arms.

"Of course you'll get a good fight, they are Fairy Tail after all." Capricorn said while holding a book in his hand.

"Heh, you better be right." replied Azuma with a smirk.

* * *

With Zancrow...

Zancrow was roaming the corridors of the airship, until he heard a crashing sound. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Who the hell could it be?" Zancrow asked himself with a sigh, then he walked over to where the crashing noise came from.

"Grrrr, damn. I can't believe I tripped over the floor tile." came a voice.

"This person sounds like an intruder, guess I'll slaughter him." Zancrow muttered to himself while walking inside the kitchen.

What Zancrow saw was a teenager who wore a black cloak and black gloves, but the most noticeable thing was that the teen had pink-hair.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" asked Zancrow.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I know who you are, **God Slayer.** " Natsu answered while Zancrow's eyes widened, but then he gained a sadistic expression.

"Ohhh?" asked Zancrow.

"I've... Come here to make a deal with you." Natsu said with a sadistic grin.

"And that is?".

"I can grant you power, even more power than you possess right now." answered Natsu while he let some of his magic power ooze out, which made Zancrow gain a fearful expression as cold-sweat dripped down his face.

" _W-W-What is this thing... This feeling, and this power?! What is he?!"_ thought Zancrow.

Natsu then outstretched a hand.

"I'll make a deal with you, in this. You can gain power, defeat those who stand in your way, slaughter the weak, torture the strong, become a King, rule a Empire, or even... Rule the world." Natsu said with a smirk, then Zancrow's eyes widened even more, he then gained a smirk as he outstretched his own hand and grabbed Natsu's.

"I accept the offer, so what is it?".

Natsu opens his mouth and begins explaining while Zancrow's eyes widened, then his red-eyes grew even redder as he gained a power thirsty look on his face, along with a smile finding it's way onto his face.

"As you wish... Master E.N.D.".

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Man, where could the grave be?" Gray asked.

"No idea." answered Loke.

"Well, let's look this way then." Gray said while pointing in another direction.

"Hai." replied Loke as he followed Gray.

"Oh, Gray. Your clothes." Loke pointed out.

"Meh, forget it. It's blazing hot anyways." Gray replied with sweat dripping down his body.

"Oh well, I see then." said Loke.

"Oh shit! RUUUUUN!" Gray shouted, he sprinted fast Loke who had a confused expression on his face until he looked back and saw a enormous monster chasing after them, he let out a girlish scream and proceeded to follow Gray.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU RUN INTO THAT MONSTER?!" asked Loke.

"NO IDEA!" Gray answered.

* * *

With Lucy and Cana...

"EEEEEK!" Lucy screeched while she flailed both of her arms and appeared to be sprinting away from something.

"OUR LUCK!" shouted Cana, she was following on behind Lucy.

"AAAAAHHHH!".

* * *

 **Cube, Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"Cakaka! What a nice place!" Zancrow said.

"Hehehe." chuckled Natsu.

"Ne, are the Nine Demon Gates here?" asked Zancrow.

"Obviously, but their on a whole different level from you, so I suggest you back off. They've been doing a shit ton of training lately. Along with the other God Priests." Natsu answered.

"Cakaka, I would like to see how strong those God Priests are!" said Zancrow.

"You're gonna need four centuries of experience if you wanna win against them." Natsu replied.

"Eh? Yeah right! I dare you! Call them right now!" demanded Zancrow.

"Okay." Natsu replied as he snapped his fingers and the trio appeared, unfortunately they were asleep.

"The fuck? They're asleep!" Zancrow yelled while stomping on their faces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.".

"Huh? Why n-GAHHHHH!" Zancrow was interrupted as Fraenar kicked him in the face in his sleep and sent him flying into the distance.

"Well, I warned ya, didn't I?".

"Well, time to get back to reading." Natsu said to himself while pulling out the **Book of Zeref** from underneath his cloak.

Natsu turned a page, but was interrupted.

"I'm back!" yelled Zancrow while slamming his foot into Natsu's face.

"You know, that wasn't necessary." Natsu said while lifting Zancrow up into the air as the book fell onto the ground.

"Heh, now keep your promise.".

"No, you must return back to Grimoire Heart, I'll get you when it's time, and you must complete the task." answered Natsu as Zancrow frowned, but nodded his head in understanding, then Natsu teleported him back to Grimoire Heart.

"Sayla! Wake up the other Etherious and start training!".

"HAI! MASTER E.N.D.-SAMA!".

"(Sigh) Guess I'll head back.".

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"(Pant) We escaped the monster." Gray said as he panted.

"Agreed, but, how'd you manage NOT to notice that giant monster?!" asked Loke.

"Err..." Gray tried thinking if an excuse, so he merely shrugged, "Forget it."

"I knew it.. You tried to fight it, didn't you?"Loke asked while sweat dropping.

"Err... Oi! Look!" pointed out Gray.

"Where?!".

 **BONK!**

"Urusai." Gray answered as Loke had a big bump forming on his head.

"Ouch...".

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart's Airship:**

* * *

"I will complete this task. For power.." Zancrow murmured while engulfing his hand in black flames.

" _FOR POWER! AND MASTER E.N.D.!"_ thought Zancrow with a sadistic look on his face.

"Cekekeke.. Kekeke... CAKAKAKAKAKA!" Zancrow began laughing like a maniac as he made his way to the main corridors of the airship with a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Master Ha-No Hades, you will perish, and I will take over this guild and we'll destroy those Fairy Flies, and it's all for Master E.N.D.".

"Now, let's get it started, shall we?" Zancrow asked himself while engulfing himself in black flames.

"Hades, will perish.".

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Hahaha! Kahahaha!" laughed Natsu who had a dark look on his face.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Beat it, Cat." Natsu replied by flicking Happy in the forehead as he was sent flying across the island.

"NOT AGAAAAAAIN!" shouted Happy.

Natsu then stood up with a **Book of Zeref** held and opened in the palm of his hand.

"Now, I wanna test out these **Black Arts** spells I copied from the book." Natsu said with a sadistic expression on his face as a dark flame appeared in his palm.

"Hmm, these Hell flames are hell of a lot different than mine." Natsu said to himself while flicking his wrist as the water in the ocean was blown away.

"Ah, forgot about that.".

"Well, that aside, let's test out these flames." Natsu said as he threw the dark flames at a nearby tree.

The flame came in contact with the tree as it began burning it.

It kept on burning, and burning, and burning.

"Let's see if it can go out." Natsu said while pouring water on the flames.

It didn't go out.

Next, Natsu blew an intense amount of freezing wind on the flame, it didn't go out. Then Natsu tried freezing it, it didn't work, Natsu incased it in ice, it didn't work.

"Hmm, so **Eternal Flames** , huh?" asked Natsu.

"Interesting... And plus, I know you're there, no need to hide." said Natsu as he looked over to the bushes.

"You did sense me after all." came a voice while a girl who looked like she was thirteen along with long golden or blonde hair, she had clear green eyes.

"Oh, Mavis. Yo, what up?" asked Natsu casually.

"Natsu, I know what you're doing and what you are planning. I'm not known as the Fairy Tactician without a reason." Mavis replied with a serious look.

"Oh? Then, why don't you tell me now?" Natsu asked while glaring at Mavis.

"I heard everything, from the negotiation, until now.".

Natsu's eyes widen.

"Then, tell me. What did you hear?".

"Alvarez, Fiore, countries, war, death, weak, the strong, Dragons, Gods, Spriggan 12, the Wizard Saints, Demons, Zeref, Celestial Spirits, Heavenly King, Demon Lords, Demon Kings, a country even more deadlier than Alvarez and Fiore combined, the country known as Yahmuld and their Heavenly Kings. A world war." recited Mavis with a glare.

"Ah, shucks. Well, here comes the bird." said Natsu as he gave Mavis the bird.

"Yeah, you did it with Zeref-nii, did you not?" Natsu asked while Mavis pouted.

"Come on, no need to be shy!".

"...".

"I'll take that as a y-".

"NO! We didn't do it! Plus, I was thirteen at the time! Baka, you're his brother, so obviously you should have known that we didn't do it, and where'd the question even pop up from?" asked Mavis.

"A terrible attempt to blackmail." Natsu answered.

Mavis then sniffled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Oi, oi! Why the hell are you crying?" Natsu asked.

"(Sniffle) I'm not crying! I'm not crying... Not at all!" answered Mavis while she turned her back to Natsu and sat down on the sand as she pouted at the same time.

"Uh. Fuck it." Natsu said, he stood up and begun walking away from Mavis.

"(Sniffle) I'm not crying... Not at all..." Mavis muttered.

* * *

With Natsu...

"I'm starving.".

"Aye!".

"Where the hell did you come from?".

"Ay-AYEEEEEE!".

Natsu had flicked Happy in the forehead.

"Oi, Natsu!" came Erza's voice.

"Huh? Erza?" Natsu asked while Erza now stood in front of him.

"Natsu, how long have you been roaming around?".

"Hmm, probably about six hours or so." Natsu answered while ruffling Erza's scarlet hair.

"I'm not a child, you know." Erza said.

"Whenever you eat a cake, you act like one." replied Natsu.

"Natsu!".

"What? I'm just stating my opinion." Natsu said.

"Fine then, if I'm such a child. Then you either give me a piggyback ride, or I'll scream until your ears bleed." threatened Erza.

"Never mind, I take it back, what I meant to say was, you got big jugs." Natsu said emotionlessly while Erza's face turned redder than her hair as she attempted to punch Natsu, but he just tilted his head and dodged the fist.

"Too slow!" mocked Natsu.

"Pervert!".

"What?! Didn't you and I do it?" asked Natsu with a mischievous smile, Erza's face reddened even more.

"I-I'm going back...".

"Oh wait, you forgot your present." said Natsu while he stood in front of Erza and handed her a box.

"Hmm, what is this?".

"Strawberry cake.".

Erza's eyes turned into stars as she sped away to eat the majestic cake.

"Hmm, she's that obsessed with strawberry cake, huh?" Natsu asked himself.

"Guess I'll sit down and read the books Zeref gave me." Natsu said while taking out a book as he opened it.

"The spell of destruction, **Dark Fury** , how nice, oh another spell, a Demon summoning spell, **Akuma Rune** , interesting, next is... The spell of illusion, **Visionary** , you can manipulate the nightmares of people and their dreams, next... The spell of manipulation, **Dominance** , hmm, might test that out sometime, next is... The spell of immense pain, **Sharp Clover** , it will inflict intense pain on the target making them feel like their insides are being melted along with them feeling like they're getting constantly stabbed by prickly clovers. Okay, next spell is... The spell of death... **Azzinoth** , when coming in contact with the target, it brings death to them. I have to learn this...".

Natsu read the last part with wide eyes as his hands shook, he wanted to learn it, the spell of death, a truly terrifying spell indeed, but.. Imagine what he could do with it! Rule the world with frightening power, kill anyone who opposes him, but. Could he handle more power than he has now?

"I-I don't think I can hold anymore power... Even us Etherious and Gods have a limit, but we contain so much Magic and Curse power, that it seems to be unlimited, which is something I do have. So, I can learn it." Natsu said in determination as particles began forming on the palm of his hand.

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship:**

* * *

"Cakaka!" cackled Zancrow as he kicked the doors of the main corridor open, he looked around and saw the Seven Kin staring at him.

"What is it, Zancrow?" Rustyrose asked while cleaning his glasses.

"It's nothing... Cakaka!" answered Zancrow while Ultear cocked an eyebrow.

 _"Something is off here... It feels suspicious and dangerous at the same time..."_ Ultear thought with a frown as Zancrow slowly walked forwards.

"Zancrow, you have something to tell me?" asked Hades.

"Cakaka..." Zancrow laughed while continuing to walk forwards as black flames surrounded him.

"Zancrow, what are you doing with your flames? Better not be something stupid." Hades said with a cocked eyebrow.

Zancrow got closer, and closer, and closer. Until he was in front of Hades he engulfed his hand in black flames.

"Hades...".

"Call me Master Hades!" Hades demanded.

The demand only made Zancrow's eyes flash a shade of red which made Hades' eyes widen as Zancrow threw his fist forwards and pierced it straight through Hades heart making him vomit up blood.

"Hades, YOU WILL PERISH, FOR I WILL GAIN POWER!".

"MASTER HADES!".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 32:**

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 32! What do you think Natsu told Zancrow? Oh yeah, you smell something?**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Betrayal**

 **Pockys.**


	33. Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Betrayal

**Chapter 33: Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Betrayal**

 **Pff... Potato chips.**

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart's Airship:**

* * *

"MASTER HADES!" the Seven Kin shouted in unison as Zancrow began cackling.

"Look at you! You Old Man! Cakakaka!" yelled Zancrow.

"Z-Zancrow..." Hades stuttered out as he stood up and kicked Zancrow in the face.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I CANNOT BE KILLED THIS WAY!" Hades shouted in anger, then Zancrow's eyes widened.

"I made such a simple mistake! The **Devil's Heart!** I forgot to destroy it!" Zancrow yelled as he punched a Grunt in the face.

"Dammit! What is Master Natsu going to say about this?!" Zancrow asked himself while launching a barrage of attacks.

" **FLAME GOD'S HOWL!** " Zancrow shouted with a enormous tornado of black flames shooting from his mouth.

The flames came in contact with the Seven Kin, but Azuma interfered and blocked the attack.

"Zancrow, have you gone mad?" Azuma asked with a furious expression.

"No, I have not gone mad! I will gain power, and I will become one of them!" Zancrow answered while cackling.

"One... Of them?" Meredy asked, she too had a furious expression on her face as Ultear stood beside her.

"YES! ONE OF THEM! A MIGHTY, POWERFUL, DOMINATING..." Zancrow shouted as his last word didn't go unheard, the Seven Kins' eyes widened, they all charged forwards at Zancrow who engulfed himself in black flames and kneed Meredy in the face.

Zancrow then spun around as he kicked Rustyrose in the dick.

"N-Not c-cool..." Rustyrose stuttered out as he grabbed his crotch and collapsed onto the ground.

"Cakakaka! You guys are fucking weak!" yelled Zancrow.

" **FLAME GOD'S SCYTHE!** " Zancrow shouted as a scythe made up of black flames formed in the palm of his hands, he then swung it forwards as the Grimoire Heart airship was cut in half, but Ultear swiftly restored it while Hades clutched his heart along with him still coughing up blood.

"You damn Grunts! Kill Zancrow!" Hades commanded with the Grunts nodding their heads and charging at Zancrow.

"Cakaka! Come at me!" taunted Zancrow with a rude hand gesture.

"WOOOOORPH!" a Grunt shouted as he swung a sword at Zancrow, but it was easily burnt to a crisp from his flames, Zancrow then spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on the Grunt's mask, which instantly shattered it.

"GAH!" the Grunt shouted in pain.

"Perish! **FLAME GOD'S SWIRLING INFERNO!** " Zancrow shouted as he swung his arms in a circular motion.

Nothing happened, until the airship began melting, a black inferno was swirling around Zancrow as it grew in size and incinerated anything it touched, even the Grunts. Zancrow stood in the center with a sadistic smile.

"AHHHH! IT'S TURNING ME TO ASHES! MASTER HADES! HELP US!" a Grunt shouted while Hades gritted his teeth.

"My subordinates..." Hades murmured as he clenched his fist.

"ULTEAR! REVERSE THE SPELL! I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL ZANCROW MYSELF!" Hades shouted in anger.

" _Zancrow, you will regret ever turning on us, you will be captured, and tortured in our prisons, until the day you die a painful death."_ Hades thought.

"Hai!" Ultear answered, she attempted to reverse the flames, but it didn't go away.

"Nani?!" Ultear asked in shock.

The Seven Kin then backed away from the inferno, Meredy hid behind Ultear.

"We can't reach him if those flames are in our way." Meredy said.

"Agreed, we might actually have to form a plan." agreed Rustyrose.

"How about we get his hair for Mr. Cursey?!" Kain asked.

"Right! The hair for Mr. Cursey! If we get Zancrow's hair, Kain can control him! It's our victory if we get his hair!" Rustyrose exclaimed in realization.

"Oh? So you thought of that just now?" Capricorn asked in a calm manner.

"Don't tell me you already had this idea a while ago." Rustyrose said.

"I did." replied Capricorn.

"DAMMIT! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" asked Rustyrose.

"I forgot.".

"Why you-."

" **Are you idiots done yipyapping? Or do I have to rip out your throats? Bwahahaha!** " Zancrow said in a booming voice.

"His voice..." Meredy said in shock.

"I've had enough. **Bleve!** " Azuma said with an outstretched hand as a large vortex of explosions went towards Zancrow.

Zancrow outstretched a hand.

" **The flames of a God in my hand... DEMANDS RELEASE! FLAME GOD'S INFERNO PALM!** " Zancrow shouted, a massive tornado of inferno shot from the palm of his hand as it clashed with Azuma's attack, but Zancrow's easily overpowered it, which made Azuma's eyes widen as he dodged the attack.

"Where did his usual strength go?!" Azuma asked himself with wide-eyes.

" **My usual strength? Oh, you mean that pathetic strength? I gained a new power, the new power Natsu-sama had granted me with, and I'll gain even more if I kill Hades right here and right now.** " Zancrow explained as the black inferno surrounding him grew wider. While Ultear's grew wide at the mention of Natsu's name.

" _NATSU GRANTED HIM POWER?!"_ Ultear thought.

"Who is this Natsu person you speak fondly of?" Rustyrose asked as he turned his arm into a black sword and attempted to pierce through the inferno, but the sword incinerated when it came in contact with the inferno.

"Grrr! GOD DAMMIT!" Rustyrose said in anger along with him leaping backwards.

"Enough! I will take care of this!" Hades yelled while purple seals appeared next to Zancrow.

" **What the hell?** " Zancrow asked as the purple seals exploded.

" **GAAAAAA** AAAAAA **AAAA** HHHH!" Zancrow shouted in pain.

"Zancrow! You, hereby are expelled from Grimoire Heart as you know, you will perish!" Hades yelled while Zancrow continued screaming in pain.

"Now, now. Don't hurt my little subject." came Natsu's voice.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Ultear asked.

"Ohhh? Why if it isn't Ultear!" Natsu said as he appeared beside the purple seals.

"Nani?! Natsu?!" Ultear asked.

"The one and only, bitches." Natsu answered as he touched the purple seals, thus making it disappear along with the inferno.

"But, unfortunately, I must take my leave, so I can discipline Zancrow." Natsu said again.

"Oi! We're not letting you go!" Rustyrose yelled, he charged at Natsu. But Natsu merely looked at him as Rustyrose was sent flying and crashing into the wall.

"I said, I must take my leave, but I'll leave you a present. **Infinity God's Dark Palm.** " said Natsu as he stuck out his palm and launched a enormous vortex of black space at Grimoire Heart. It was meant for distraction though, he then disappeared.

"Damn, we let them get away!" Kain said.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"So, Erza. Who did you fight?" Mirajane asked Erza who was happily eating her strawberry cake.

"I fought Juvia, Bickslow, Elfman, and Evergreen." Erza answered.

"So they got past you?!" Mirajane asked in shock.

"Of course not, they were easily defeated, but I let them pass." replied Erza.

"So, you too, huh?" Mirajane asked while Erza nodded her head.

"They seemed kinda... Angered that we let them pass so easily." Mirajane said.

"Really? The group I let pass, they thanked me." replied Erza.

"Oh really?" Mirajane asked.

Erza nodded her head.

"I see." Mirajane said while tapping her finger on her chin.

"Oh yeah! Erza, don't you think that you and Natsu would make a good couple? I mean, is that you both are scary and discipline other people." Mirajane said with a giggle and her usual smile.

Erza just choked on her cake.

"Oh! Erza, you and Jellal would definitely make a good couple!" Mirajane said again as she completely ignored Erza's choking.

"Mira (cough) no... I'm not (cough) (cough) going to date (cough) (cough) Jellal." Erza said.

"Oh, I see, then you would rather date Natsu?!" asked Mirajane with a shocked look on her face.

Erza blushed.

"Well... You see, Natsu and I a-".

 **(WTF) BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion interrupted Erza as it occurred near the duo, it was a glacier of ice. Erza just sighed.

"Oh, it's just Gray." Erza said while Mirajane pouted in a cute manner.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Mira?" asked Erza.

"You were about to say something about you and Natsu." Mirajane answered.

Erza's face turned red as she looked away and coughed into her hand.

"That aside. Who did you fight, Mira?" Erza asked while pushing the recent topic aside.

"Oh, well. I fought Gajeel, Levy, Mest, and Wendy!" answered Mirajane who completely forgot about the last topic... Already.

"Did you let them pass, or did they beat you?" Erza asked.

"They beat me, tee-hee!" Mirajane answered while lightly tapping her head with her fist as she stuck out her tongue.

"I-I see..." muttered Erza who sweat dropped at Mirajane's actions.

* * *

 **Cube, The Shack:**

* * *

"Durrr..." Zancrow said in a idiotic way as he was spacing out with drool pouring from his mouth.

"Urrrrr..." Natsu said in a retarded way as he too was spacing out with drool running from his mouth.

"Durrrr..." the trio said in a retarded way as they too were drooling.

Alright, so you're probably wondering... What. The. Fuck? Well, here I'll explain to you... And I fucking can't explain it.

"(Slurp) Huh? What?" Natsu asked while looking around.

"The hell are you idiots doing?!" Natsu asked while he kicked the four in the face.

"Ugh... Natsu-sama-".

"Call me Mama-".

"Wait, you're a girl?".

"Whoops, came out wrong. What I meant, was to call me Kami-sama.".

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT COME OUT WRONG?!".

"Don't ask.".

"Hai.".

"Okay, Zancrow, come over here." commanded Natsu.

"Hai, Kami-sama." Zancrow replied while standing up and beginning to walk towards Natsu.

"I shall grant you your reward." Natsu said.

Zancrow smirks.

"I hereby declare you... The Maid!".

"EHHHH?!".

"Whoops, fucked up again.".

"EHHHH?!".

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart's Airship:**

* * *

"To think that Natsu would help him." Ultear said with folded arms.

"Like I said! Who the hell is this Natsu person?" Rustyrose asked again in annoyance.

"Natsu, is known as the infamous Salamander." Ultear answered.

"So what? He's only known for his swift movements that is similar to a Salamander's." Rustyrose replied with a scoff.

"That's nothing, that is a lie." Ultear said with a serious tone.

"Hmm? How is it a lie?" asked Rustyrose.

"He's far more powerful than you can imagine." Ultear shivers, "His power, surpasses all of ours. He can easily destroy the Baram Alliance, Magic Council, Alvarez, Ten Great Wizard Saints, and the Spriggan 12 if he wished to." said Ultear.

"Hah! That's some bluff!" Kain said while playing around with Mr. Cursey. _It corrected as curry..._

"I agree." Azuma and Capricorn agreed in unison.

"IT'S NOT A BLUFF!" Hades shouted.

"Master Hades?" asked Rustyrose whom was taken aback from the sudden shout.

"You don't know how terrifying his power can be." Hades said as he clenched his hand tightly.

"M-Master Hades?" Rustyrose asked in worry and slowly outstretched a hand.

"I think we should stop this conversation. 'Cause, I see an island up ahead." Kain pointed out.

"It must be Tenrou Island." Hades said as he clenched the hole in his chest tightly and coughed up blood.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Ahh..." Makarov sighed as he stretched, but stopped as he caught a quick glimpse of a airship in the distance.

His eyes widened.

"What is that?" Makarov asked as he stared at the airship in the distance.

"Whatever it is, I got a bad feeling." said Makarov as he rubbed his chin.

"Master!" came Erza's voice while she and Mirajane appeared from the bushes with curious expressions on their faces.

"Have you seen the airship?" asked Erza with Makarov nodding.

"Yes, I have noticed it, Erza." Makarov answered as he sat down on the grass with his staff laying next to him.

"I see, should we do something about it?" Erza asked while Mirajane stated at the airship in the distance.

"I'll go check it out." Makarov said as he stood up.

"Master, what happens if it's an intruder?" Erza asked in a worried tone.

"Then, I will take care of them myself. I do not want my family to get hurt as it is a parent's top priority to make sure their children are safe." Makarov replied in a calm manner.

"Master..." Mirajane whispered with a bright-smile as Makarov turned around to face them as he had a smile on his face.

"No worries! I'll be back in no time!" Makarov said with a chuckle.

"Hai, we believe in you, Master." Erza said with a smile as she slammed Makarov's head into her breastplate.

"Ouch." said Makarov in pain along with him pulling back as he rubbed his forehead.

"Now, I'll be off!" Makarov said, now floating in the air as he flew over to the airship.

"Be careful!" Erza yelled while Makarov waved his hand in reply.

"Now, shall we head back to camp?" asked Erza.

Mirajane nodded her head in agreement as the duo walked back to the camp.

* * *

 **Cube, Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"Now, I shall read Master E.N.D.'s book." Mard Geer said with his usual smirk as he held the Book of E.N.D. in his hand.

He opened it.

" _Sabotaged by Jackal:_ _Dear Diary, today, I played with Mard Geer as he taught me many things about **Curses**! It was amazing! He even taught me some of his techniques! Seilah-chwaaan, had also taught me some techniques! I love Seilah, she's so pretty and beautiful! Not to mention I masturba-"_

 **SLAM!**

"(Coughs into hand) I'll pretend I never read this, and later, Jackal is gonna get a beating." Mard Geer said as he threw the Book of E.N.D. away and pulled out another book as he opened it and began reading it.

"Ah, Mard Geer-sama, you dropped Master E.N.D.'s book." came Seilah's voice as she appeared in front of Mard Geer with the Book of E.N.D. in her hand as it was opened, but Seilah didn't read it because she was kneeling down.

"Ah, I see." replied Mard Geer.

"Mard Geer-sama, may I ask why Master E.N.D.'s book was lying around and on the floor?" asked Seilah.

"No, you may not ask, and you're gonna wanna shut the book." Mard Geer answered.

"Why?" Seilah asked.

"Have you ever not heard of privacy? That book contains Master E.N.D.'s private information, and regarding that... That's his privacy." Mard Geer answered while Seilah gulped and on instinct dropped the book.

Seilah looked down and accidently read the contents.

" _Not to mention I masturbate to a picture of Seilah. Every. Single. Night. I just can't get enough! I may be a thirteen year old Demon, but hell, my appearance looks like that of a two year old! Man, Seilah is the greatest figure I've seen so far in my life! Those gigantic jugs that stick out, looks so soft, and... Squishy... I want more of her, I want more of Seilah! I want to explore every part of her body and suckle on her vag-"_

 **SLAM!**

"I'll pretend I never read that." Seilah said in a calm manner as she stood up and handed the book to Mard Geer.

"We will never mention this ever again, oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Jackal sabotaged the contents.." Mard Geer said as Seilah nodded her head in agreement and walked away.

"Hmm, guess I'll continue reading my book. Oh, we should really get back to training or Master E.N.D. will be frustrated at us." Mard Geer said to himself as he walked out of the room and onto the training ground.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

Makarov had flew over to the unknown airship as he slowly approached it, it was enormous with several giant magic circles around it, Makarov assumed it was to keep it afloat.

The airship was black, that was the most noticeable thing, it had several shades of yellow and orange here and there, but Makarov ignored it as he kept on flying and observing the structure of the airship for any signs of movement or attacks.

"Nothing suspicious here." Makarov murmured.

* * *

 **Inside The Airship:**

* * *

"Master Hades! Our radars are detecting something or somebody nearby!" a Grimoire Grunt announced while Hades was getting a replacement for the hole in his chest.

"I see. Ultear, go check up on it." Hades commanded.

"Yes, Master Hades." Ultear replied as she walked over to the Grimoire Grunt.

"Lead the way." demanded Ultear in an impatient tone.

"H-Hai." the Grimoire Grunt stuttered in fear as he lead Ultear to the radar room.

* * *

Inside the radar room or whatever the hell you call it...

"So, where is it?" asked Ultear.

"Over here." a Grunt answered as he pointed to a radar which had a small red dot on it, the red dot was slowly moving towards the airship.

"You worry over one red dot? You Grunts are pathetic." Ultear said in a calm, but somehow dangerous tone.

"G-Gomen'nasai, Ultear-sama." one of the Grimoire Grunts apologized.

"Don't apologize." commanded Ultear.

"G-Gom-I mean, hai." a Grimoire Grunt replied.

"Good, now. You Grunts take care of that dot, I'm going up onto the deck." Ultear announced as she walked out of the room.

"Ugh, let's go." a Grimoire Grunt commanded as he picked up his weapon and motioned the others to follow, which they reluctantly did as they trudged their way out of the room and towards the red dot.

* * *

On the deck...

"Now that I think about it, it might he one if those Fairy Tail wizards, because we are nesting their sacred grounds right now." Ultear said to herself as Meredy was standing beside her.

"Huh? Ul, did you say something?" Meredy asked.

"No, it's nothing, Meredy." answered Ultear as she ruffled Meredy's hair.

"I see." Meredy replied as she closed her eyes with a smile.

"Ne, Ul, if we're going to war with the number one guild in Fiore, will we all come back alive with Zeref?" Meredy asked.

Ultear smiled as she embraced Meredy.

"Of course we're all going to come back alive, we're Grimoire Heart, and we'll take down those Fairy Bastards." answered Ultear.

"I'll be sure to kill Gray Fullhuster and anyone related or close to him." Meredy said with a furious expression.

"You'll surely be able to, Meredy, because, the island is just up ahead.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 33:**

* * *

 **Hardly any action this chapter, next is gonna be action-packed, and I have no idea why I'm saying this.**

 **Arigato to those who added this story to their favorites and are following! O3O**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Fairies and Demons**

 **Only saying next chapter for this arc due to how important it is. :P**


	34. Tenrou Arc: Fairies and Demons

**Chapter 34: Tenrou Arc: Fairies and Demons**

 **My phone fell in the toilet... F*ck... No seriously, it fell in two days ago, using a friend's school laptop. :P His sensei would most likely be pissed. xD Meh, fuck it.**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Um, where are we suppose to go?" a Grimoire Grunt asked as they would floating around the airship looking for the tiny red dot that appeared on the map.

"No idea, but let's just hurry and try to find that red dot that appeared on the map earlier." answered another Grimoire Grunt.

"Hai, let's try not to piss off Ultear-sama." the Grimoire Grunt replied while the others shivered in fear.

"R-Right...".

* * *

With Makarov...

Makarov was closer than ever to the airship as he saw Grunts float around the airship, it seemed like they were looking for something.

"Are they going to attack? Or negotiate?" Makarov asked himself as the Grunts took notice of him.

"OI! OLD HAG! STAY RIGHT THERE AND WE WON'T HURT YOU... MORE LIKE WE'LL KILL YOU!" one of the Grunts shouted.

"Enemies, huh?" Makarov asked as he prepared his magic.

"OI! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" another Grunt asked as they approached closer to Makarov.

"Oh, nothing ma boys!" Makarov answered with a smile as he continued preparing his magic.

"Oh, oka-WAIT! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" the Grunt asked again while Makarov's magic power began flaring.

"Grimoire Heart..." Makarov murmured, he then began to grow in size.

"Awww, shit! It's Makarov!" a Grunt pointed out.

"FUCK THIS! I'M SUICIDAL ANYWAYS! **NUCLEAR BLAST!** " a Grunt shouted while a green explosion shot from the tip of his sword and went straight towards Makarov.

"YOU IDIOT!" the other Grunts shouted in unison.

" **P** o **int** less!" Makarov said and then swiped away the blast like it was nothing, which... Of course it was nothing.

"(Sigh) Didn't I tell you guys I was suicidal?" the Grunt asked while the others nodded their heads.

"We thought you were joking." they answered in unison.

"Well, I wasn't! Aww shit! Here comes his ha-GAHHHHHH!" the Grunt shouted as Makarov's giant hand slapped him away into the distance.

"MONSIEUR OPPAI!" the Grunts shouted in unison while their eyes bulged through their masks.

" **Oh? Was he the commander of your unit?** " Makarov asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!" the Grunts answered in unison.

" **I s-** ".

"Why if isn't, boy?" came Hades voice.

" **Hmm? Hades!** " yelled Makarov as Hades smirked, while a little bit of blood dripped from his lip.

* * *

 **With Natsu...**

* * *

"I've gained... A new priest." Natsu said with a smirk as he walked on water and saw Tenrou Island in the distance.

"Kami-sama! Are you Jesus or something?" asked Zancrow who was following Natsu by propelling himself with his flames.

"Why do you think I have you call me Kami-sama?" asked Natsu while Zancrow's eyes widened as he sweat dropped.

"Oh..." Zancrow replied in realization.

"Idiot, and did I specifically tell you NOT to follow me?" asked Natsu.

"Oh come on! You know I can't resist stalking people, cakakaka!" Zancrow answered.

" **Fly...** ".

"Hu-GAHHHHH?!".

Natsu flicked Zancrow in the forehead as he was sent flying into the distance while the flick divided the ocean into four pieces as Natsu sighed and stretched while watching Zancrow disappear into the distance.

"Well, time to get go-Ahhhhhhh..." Natsu said while he fell through the hole that was formed with his flick, but of course, Natsu recovered instantly.

"Oh, well... I have no idea how to fix this." Natsu said again as he scratched his chin and hummed.

" **Heavenly Light.** " Natsu said as he disappeared and a sonic boom was heard.

* * *

Natsu was sprinting along the ocean water, which had repaired itself as he saw Makarov and Hades fighting, Natsu smirked and stuck out his palm, his sword appeared.

"Umm, the hell did I name you again?" Natsu asked.

" ** _I can't believe you forgot my name._** " the sword replied.

"Well, ever since I sealed you in here. I forgot your name." answered Natsu.

" _ **Well, good for you, because I've only been sealed in here for ten minutes.**_ " the sword answered.

"Meh, makes sense." Natsu replied.

" _ **Of course.**_ ".

"Never talk to me again." Natsu said as a white orb appeared from the sword and he crushed it, a scream was heard.

"Now, I shall name you **Visionary Confluence.** " said Natsu while twirling the sword around in his hand.

Then Natsu saw a bright yellow and black light as the two lights looked like they were about to clash.

"Ah, it's... What was it again? Light and Dark Light! I think..." Natsu thought out loud.

"(Sigh) Looks like Makarov is going to be overpowered, guess I'll interfere." said Natsu with a sigh as he disappeared again.

* * *

 **With Makarov and Hades:**

* * *

" **Master Purehito!** " Makarov said in shock.

"Boy, call me Hades." replied Hades as Makarov's light was disappearing and Hades was slowly overpowering his.

" _Now!_ **Grimoire L-** " Hades was interrupted though.

"Whoa, hold it right there, Mr. Long Beard." came Natsu's voice as he appeared in front of Hades with a emotionless look on his face.

"You!" Hades said with wide eyes along with him attempting to punch Natsu, but it just phased through him.

"Your filthy hands cannot touch my **Dark Body**." Natsu said as he kicked Hades in the gut and sent him flying across the airship.

"MASTER HADES!" came Ultear's voice as she appeared around the corner and her eyes widened when seeing Natsu.

"Natsu!".

"Yes, I'm back. Ultear, and now. I'm taking the life of your Master." replied Natsu while Ultear gained a furious look on her face.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MASTER HADES!" Ultear shouted as she sent a barrage of orbs hurtling towards Natsu.

"Ohhh? What's this? A barrage of orbs? How, fucking, pathetic..." Natsu said while gritting his teeth as his eyes began glowing red, then he looked up as the orbs shattered.

"Nani?!" asked Ultear in shock.

Natsu then stuck out his palm.

"Oh wait, I was gonna throw a punch." Natsu said in realization as he cocked his fist back and threw it forwards.

A large shockwave was sent flying towards Ultear as it tore apart the ship while Ultear's eyes widened, she swiftly dodged and pushed Hades out of the way, then reversed the shockwave back at Natsu who stuck out his palm and absorbed it. Then Natsu pointed his finger at Ultear as she winced in pain and collapsed to her knees.

"What is this?" Ultear asked.

"You cannot deny the command of a God." answered Natsu with a sadistic smirk as his eyes flashed and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"A... God, you say?" Ultear asked while struggling to stand up.

"Of course, I have the power to completely annihilate the entire universe if I wised to." replied Natsu as he twirled his finger along, which made Ultear grunt in pain as a cracking noise was heard.

"Oh, I just fractured your femur, how are you going to fight now?" asked Natsu.

"It's obvious." Ultear answered as she repaired her femur and stood up.

"Oh, you stood up. I thought that tiny drip of water would be enough." Natsu said while a drip of water appeared behind Ultear.

"Nani?! You were holding me down with a drip of water?!" asked Ultear.

"Pff, obviously, why would I have to use my own hands to hold you down?" asked Natsu with a glare.

"You underestimated me..." Ultear said with her hair foreshadowing her eyes.

"Oh, did I?" asked Natsu as Ultear charged forwards.

"Yes, you did!" answered Ultear as she slammed a orb into Natsu's face, but it just phased through.

"What was that suppose to be? An attack? Because it felt more like a fly tickling my face." Natsu said while Ultear's eyes widened even more.

"Now... Let me show you what a true attack is..." Natsu whispered in a dangerous tone as Ultear's eyes widened even more, if that were even possible.

Natsu then yanked the orb from Ultear's hand as he shoved her and held the orb in his hand as it slowly turned black and white.

"Now, shall I demonstrate?" asked Natsu as Ultear was frozen in fear.

"Okay, I shall DEMONSTRATE!" shouted Natsu as he chucked and I mean LITERALLY chucked the orb as it flew past Ultear and broke the sound barrier, the fierce throw split the ocean, skies, and the airship in half as the Earth was trembling from the shockwave Natsu's throw created.

"I-It's a good thing I didn't have him be one of the S-Class wizards that the participants were suppose to get through.." a now miniature Makarov muttered with wide-eyes as he was struggling to keep his balance.

"Hehehe, hahahaha!" laughed Natsu.

"..." Ultear remained silent as she was frozen in fear, Hades was also frozen in fear by the demonstration of Natsu's power as the Seven Kin came around the corner.

"Master Hades!" yelled Rustyrose.

"Well, I have to take my leave now." Natsu said while he pointed a finger at Hades and Ultear and the two began floating upwards.

"Oi! What are you doing to Master Hades and Ultear, SALAMANDER?!" asked Kain.

"No worries, just playing with 'em." answered Natsu as he threw Hades and Ultear against the wall and turned back to Makarov, he smirked evilly.

"Natsu... What's that look for?" asked Makarov.

"Nothing, Old Man. Just that, I want you to sleep." Natsu answered while Makarov's eyes began getting droopy.

" _I feel... Tired, old age must be getting to me._ " Makarov thought as he fell asleep.

"Good, now that's out of the way." Natsu said as he pierced a hole through Makarov's stomach making blood drip from his mouth.

"Why would you do that to your own Master?" Ultear asked as she stood up and winced in pain.

"Just that... I'm lusting for blood." Natsu answered with a sadistic smile as he began cackling.

"The Old Man will wash up on Tenrou Island." Natsu said while he threw Makarov in the water, while the Earth had just stopped trembling.

"Evil..." Azuma muttered while he cocked an eyebrow.

"Master Hades! We've arrived at the island!" a Grunt announced.

"Good... (Cough) Zoldeo, deploy the troops." commanded Hades.

"Hai, Master Hades." Capricorn/Zoldeo replied as he clapped his hands and the troops were engulfed in bubbles and began dropping down to the island.

"Rustyrose, find a replacement for Zancrow." Hades said.

"Hai, I'll call him here, GET OVER HERE!" shouted Rustyrose while a figure appeared in the shadows.

"You called me?" the voice asked.

"Yes, you will be the replacement for Zancrow, Mourner." Rustyrose answered while the now identified Mourner walked out of the shadows, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He's quite... Young." Zoldeo said.

"Hai. _Can't they give me a better name instead of Mourner? My name is Sting Eucliffe. Dammit, why did Master have to make me take this infiltration mission?_ " the now identified Sting thought with a poker face.

"Now, find Zeref!" Hades yelled as the Seven Kin nodded their heads and began jumping off the airship and began descending down onto the island.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

Mirajane and Erza were wandering around the island as they came across Makarov, Mirajane put a hand over her mouth in shock as tears began forming in the corner of her eyes as Erza's eyes widened when seeing a hole in Makarov's chest as blood was oozing everywhere, blood dripped from his mouth and from the hole in his chest, Erza ran towards Makarov's body as she knelt down beside him and cleched her hand tightly as she bit her lip too hard while blood dripped.

"Who did this?" Erza asked in a whisper.

"M-Master..." Mirajane said in shock with the tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall.

"I will find whoever did this, and I will bring them pain." Erza said in a furious voice.

Just then, explosions were heard throughout the island and a red flare was shot into the sky, Erza and Mirajane didn't let their guards down as Erza looked up and saw bubbles descending down on the island, Mirajane took her hand away from her mouth and then her expression went from sad, to neutral, then angry.

"I will avenge Master." Mirajane said.

"No worries, we will find whoever did this, because it is most likely the people who are invading our sacred grounds." Erza replied.

"I see." replied Mirajane.

"Oi, Erza!" came Natsu's voice as Erza looked in his direction.

"Natsu? Where have you been?" asked Erza.

"Places." answered Natsu instantly with a emotionless face as Erza nodded her head and sighed.

"Natsu, can you help Master?" asked Mirajane.

"Pfff, of course not." answered Natsu still with an emotionless face as Mirajane frowned.

"Why not?" asked Mirajane again.

"Because, I don't want to, and why would I help him?" asked Natsu.

"You're even worse than Laxus!" Mirajane yelled as she glared at Natsu who smirked slightly.

"Come on, Erza. I don't wanna be near a person in our guild that doesn't give a single damn about Master, or the guild and the possibly injured, or killed members." Mirajane said while walking away as Erza looked at her, then to Natsu.

Erza then walked forwards as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and whispered into his ear, "Please, be safe.".

"You tell me this all the time, and yet I'm safe, you know I'm strong, and you know it fairly well." replied Natsu while Erza smiled and pulled back as she pecked him on the lips.

"Please, help Master, and maybe you'll get some tonight." Erza said with a seductive tone.

"Eh?" Natsu asked clearly clueless.

"Whatever, I'm not going to waste time talking to you, I have to take care of those intruders, aren't you going to help?" Erza asked.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't bother helping at all because it's most likely going to be a waste of my time and besides, I'm going to watch you guys fight them, I wanna evaluate your strengths." Natsu answered while his smirk grew wider.

Erza merely sighed.

"I see." she replied.

"Well, I'll see later after these intruders are taken care of.".

"Oh yeah, Erza. I'll tell you something useful, it's Grimoire Heart and right now, their Seven Kin of Purgatory are on this island, right now, and possibly even engaging other S-Class participants in fights." pointed out Natsu while Erza's eyes widened.

"Grimoire Heart?! Did they do this to Master?" asked Erza.

"Of course they did, but it was Hades though." Natsu answered while Erza gained a suspicious look on her face.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Simple, I witnessed it." Natsu answered instantly while Erza frowned.

"And you didn't even bother helping Master?" she asked.

"I did help him, I took care of Hades, but when I was finished with Hades, which was instantly of course, Makarov had already sustained the grave injury." Natsu answered while he ruffled Erza's scarlet hair.

"I see, arigato for helping Master though, even if you won't heal him." Erza said as she moved Natsu's hand from her head.

"It was nothing, It was most likely on accident though." Natsu muttered while Erza smiled again and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, for real this time I'll be off to take care of Grimoire Heart, and I'll be sure to inform other members of this information we've gained." said Erza while walking away in the distance as she waved.

"Hmm mm." Natsu replied while turning his back to the retreating figure of Erza as he picked his nose.

Once Natsu finished picking his nose, he flung the booger as it landed in the hole of Makarov's chest.

"SCOOOOOORE!" Natsu shouted as he walked away.

"Ugh..." Makarov groaned in pain.

"He should be fine anyways, the Tenrou Tree, prevents any member who bears the insignia of Fairy Tail from dying, and even restores their magic power. So he'll be fine." Natsu said as he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

With Lucy and Cana...

The bubbles that were in the air had popped as Grimoire Grunts descended down onto the ground as they surrounded Lucy and Cana.

"Oi, two women here! Quickly, kill them!" the Grimoire Commander of a unit said while the Grunts nodded their heads and charged forwards.

" **Open! Cate of the Crab! Cancer!** " Lucy said as she summoned Cancer.

"What do you want me to do-ebi?" asked Cancer.

"Take care of those masked weirdos!" Lucy answered while Cancer replied with "ebi" and sliced the masks of the Grimoire Grunts and trimmed their hair as they collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Damn **Celestial Spirit!** " the commander said in anger as he hurtled a spell at Cancer whom took it head on and was soon engulfed in a golden light.

"Gomen, Lucy-sama-ebi." Cancer said before disappearing.

"Cancer!" Lucy said in shock as she stared at the masked commander.

"I am the Commander of Grimoire Heart's 4th division! I am known as the Master of Fire! But I myself, think I'm no good, but I'm good enough to defeat the two of you! **Fire Bolt!** " the 4th division commander said as he hurtled a fire ball at Lucy and Cana as it grew in size.

" **Lightning Cards!** " Cana said as she threw cards engulfed in lightning at the flames as the flames easily overpowered it.

"Damn!" Cana said in anger as Lucy summoned Scorpio.

"Scorpio, take out the flames!".

"You got it!" replied Scorpio as he shot a vortex of sand at the flames, but the flames turned a different direction.

"I told you! I'm known as the Master of Fire, as I can manipulate my flames at will!" the 4th division commander said as he manipulated flames and made it slam into Cana as she let out a scream of pain while the fire burnt her stomach.

"CANA!" shouted Lucy as the fire came towards her and burnt her.

"How pathetic, is this actually the strongest guild in Fiore?! Pathetic!" the 4th division commander said as he began torturing Lucy and Cana with the flames.

" **O-Open. Gate of the Bull! T-Taurus!** " Lucy stuttered out as Taurus appeared with a furious expression on his face as he didn't even bother being a perverted bull as he charged at the 4th division commander.

"Moooo!~ You will pay for hurting Lucy-sama's sexy body!" Taurus said in anger as he slammed his axe down on the 4th division commander, but the flames blocked it.

"Oh? Another spirit! You have quite the magic power if you can summon another spirit!" the 4th division commander said as Scorpio snuck up behind him and launched a vortex of sand at him.

"But, not enough!" the 4th division commander said as a wall of flames appeared behind him and dissipated the sand.

"GRIMOIRE HEART!" shouted Erza as she appeared from behind the bushes and sliced the 4th division commander.

"GAH!" the 4th division commander yelled out in pain as a large wound appeared on his chest and blood poured out.

"You will pay for hurting my nakama!".

"Oh? I would like to see you try, Titania.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 34:**

* * *

 **First chapter I wrote on computer for a while! HOLY SHIT! I've been writing the past 7 chapters on phone. XD.**

 **But seriously, my phone did fall in the toilet, and while I was taking a shit at that too. It sucks. XD, lawl.**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Commanders**


	35. Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Commanders

**Chapter 35: Tenrou Arc: Grimoire Commanders**

 **Hardcore. If you know what I mean ^_^**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Titania." the 4th division commander said with a emotionless face.

"Grimoire Heart." Erza replied.

"Oh, so you know who we are? How interesting." the 4th division commander said while shrugging.

"Of course, the strongest Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart." Erza said as she charged forwards and began swinging his sword at the 4th division commander who ducked and landed a punch on Erza's gut, making her cough up blood.

"Come on Titania, fight with me, would 'ya?" the 4th division commander asked as he landed a roundhouse kick on Erza and then sent his flames towards her.

Erza swiftly requipped her **Flame Empress Armor** while she sliced the flames and charged forwards at the 4th division commander who tilted his head and dodged her sword, he then kneed her in the face as Erza didn't seem affected by the attack while she proceeded to land a slash on the 4th division commander which inflicted another large wound making him grunt in pain.

"Urghh... Not bad, Titania. Guess you are pretty good, but if you can only do this much to me, you're nothing to the Seven Kin of Purgatory." the 4th division commander said while he pulled out a bottle and poured it on his wounds.

"GAH!" the 4th division commander screamed out in pain as his wounds were slowly closing.

Erza's eyes widened at the sight while the commander stopped pouring the bottle and threw it away as he chuckled and looked over to Cana and Lucy who were down on the ground.

"Now, Titania," the 4th division commander turns his head to look at Erza, "Let's continue.".

"That's what I was going to say!" Erza replied by slicing the 4th division commander who disappeared and reappeared behind Erza.

" **Flaming Vortex.** " the commander cocked his fist back and engulfed it in orange flames as he threw it forwards and a large vortex of fire appeared, which engulfed Erza, but she wasn't badly damaged due to her still wearing her **Flame Empress Armor**.

The flames cleared, revealing Erza who had minor scratches on her as she lunged forwards and began barraging the 4th division commander with sword attacks, he swiftly dodged some of them, but most of them stabbed him in the abdomen, and one nearly missing his esophagus, along with another one barely hitting his ulna as he jumped up and blood oozed from the cuts.

"Haha, amazing, Titania." the 4th division commander said with his mask cracking as he landed down on the ground and appeared in front of Erza.

"But, it must end now... **Fireball.** " the 4th division commander said while he launched a fireball pointblank at Erza's face.

"Your flames won't affect me." Erza said with the flames clearing, revealing her to be unharmed.

"Ah, shucks." the 4th division commander said with Erza slicing his mask off, revealing him to have green hair along with his orange eyes.

"Hmm, the air, is cold." the 4th division commander said while Erza looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"You! You were the one who attacked Rosemary Village!" Erza said while backing away.

"Hahaha, yes that was me, the leading commander of the R-System. I am Azari Himegoto." the now identified Azari said with a smirk as he played with his hair.

"But, to think I would meet you again here, Erza Scarlet, I really enjoyed hearing the screams of agony from your parents." Azari said while he chuckled a bit.

Erza's eyes widened as she gained a look of fury on her face while she gripped her sword tightly.

"You... You killed my parents... For that, I will avenge them!" Erza said as she requipped into her outfit with the bandages wrapped around her breasts with her pants with flaming thingies on it.

"Come at me, Scarlet. I wanna feel your fury, your sadness, I wanna feel all of your emotions." Azari said while gesturing for Erza to come at him.

"You will pay!" yelled Erza while charging forwards at Azari who smirked and stuck out his palm.

"You're still that pathetic little girl from all those years ago. Charging in to avenge those without devising a plan, fucking baka... **Flame Tornado!** " Azari said as a massive tornado of flames appeared and engulfed the duo.

* * *

 **With Gray and Loke:**

* * *

"Dammit! Where'd these guys come from anyways?!" Gray asked while barraging a horde of Grimoire Grunts with his **Ice Magic**.

"No idea, but the insignia on their masks seems familiar!" Loke answered as he landed a **Regulas Impact** on a Grunt's mask which instantly shattered it and rendered him unconscious.

"You two are pretty good." came a voice.

"Who's there?!' asked Gray while he looked up and saw a person wearing a mask and black robes as he was floating up in the air.

"Who're you?!" Loke asked as he cleared a portion of the Grunts in a single punch.

"I am the 5th division commander of Grimoire Heart, and you pathetic Fairies will perish." the 5th division commander said while a book appeared in his hand as a large black magic circle appeared in front of him and then he outstretched his arm.

" **Dark Fury.** " the 5th division commander said with a massive vortex of darkness shooting from the magic circle as it went towards Gray and Loke who's eyes widened.

"Grimoire Heart!" yelled Gray as he and Loke dodged the vortex of darkness.

" **ICE MAKE: GEYSER!** " Gray shouted while slamming both of his palms down on the ground as a large geyser of ice formed underneath the 5th division commander, but he just disappeared in a wisp of darkness and reappeared behind Gray.

"You cannot touch the darkness." the 5th division commander said, then he kneed Gray in the face and backhanded Loke.

"You Fairies are pathetic." the 5th division commander said as Gray and Loke stood up.

"We're not pathetic! We are Fairy Tail!" Gray and Loke shouted in unison.

" **ICE MAKE: SWORD HAMMER! / REGULAS IMPACT!** " Gray and Loke shouted in unison as both of their attacks collided with the 5th division commander's face.

When the smoke cleared it revealed the 5th division commander's mask cracked slightly, but the most noticeable thing was that he only had a few bruises and scratches here and there. Both Gray and Loke's eyes widened in shock at seeing the man standing in front of them take on both of their attacks and only come out with several bruises and cuts.

"Nani?!" Gray asked.

"Even after taking our attacks head on." Loke murmured while taking a step backwards.

"That all you got?" the 5th division commander asked.

"HELL NO! **ICE MAKE: SWORD FLOOR!** " Gray shouted as he slammed his palms down on the ground which turned the ground into ice along with swords imitating as grass.

"Ohh? How slippery." the 5th division commander said while he slipped and fell onto his face making Gray and Loke sweat drop.

"But, these swords of ice are nothing." the 5th division commander said, he then stood up and outstretched his hand.

" **Darkbringer.** " a sword made purely of darkness formed in the 5th division commander's hand as he stood up and pointed the tip of the blade at Gray and Loke.

"Now, come at me.".

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE GOING TO SAY!" Gray and Loke shouted in unison as they charged forwards and prepared their spells and unleashed them at the 5th divison commander who swung his sword and cut up the spells.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Gray shouted as he made an Excalibur and swung it at the 5th division commander who blocked it, but was punched in the head by Loke's **Regulas Impact.**

"Gur." the 5th division commander said in pain as his mask cracked even more.

"This should be fun, oi! Faggots, my name is Kizuri Nashikoto. Remember it in the afterlife.".

* * *

 **With Gildarts:**

* * *

"Intruders..." Gildarts said while roaming the island.

* * *

 **With Juvia and Bickslow:**

* * *

"Juvia is shocked!" said Juvia who had a shocked look on her face while a person standing in front of her wore a mask and blue robes.

"I am the 6th division commander of Grimoire Heart, you cannot hurt me with your pitiful attacks." the 6th division commander said as she took off her mask and it revealed her to have long purple hair following along with her purple eyes.

"Quite the beauty! But, I will beat the shit out of you!" Bickslow said while he laughed and his "babies" started a barrage of attacks on the 6th division commander.

"Not bad, but not good enough." the 6th division commander said as she flipped up into the air and did some acrobatic tricks.

" **Wind Slicer!** " the 6th division commander said as she sent a slash of wind towards Bickslow, but the attack was parried by Juvia's **Water Slicer**.

"Ah, not bad!~" the 6th division commander said while licking her lips in a seductive fashion.

" **Baryon Formation!** " Bickslow said, then his "babies" formed into a formation and launched attacks at the 6th division commander who dodged it with ease.

"I shall give you my name, my name is Shitori Izusagi!" Shitori said while she jumped up into the air and sent blasts of wind at Bickslow and Juvia.

"Nice name!" Bickslow said, and then charged at Shitori while cocking his fist back as he implanted it into her face, "Hahaha! It's different punching a woman's face than a man's! It's more softer!" Bickslow said again.

"Oh, really?" Shitori asked while disappearing in a gust of wind as she reappeared behind Bickslow and kicked his genitals.

"GAH!" Bickslow yelled out in pain, then he grabbed his crotch and began flailing around, tears began forming in the corner of his eyes... 'Cause that's how much getting kicked in the genitals hurt.

"Now you've gone and done it..." Bickslow said in a barely audible voice as he shakily stood up.

"Huh?" Shitori asked while she took a step back from Bickslow who stared at her.

"You've really done it, Sh-it-or-i." Bickslow said as he walked in a creepy fashion towards Shitori who was at a lost for words except for that she had "shit" in her name, which was funny.

"Bickslow-san?" Juvia asked.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

"I see you've come here." Natsu said with black headphones around his neck.

"I knew it, it's really you. The guy who flicked me into oblivion all those years ago in Crocus." said a familiar voice.

"Sting Eucliffe, was it?" asked Natsu with a smirk, along with him slowly opening his eyes.

"Hai, Salamander." Sting answered instantly.

"I see, so you were that little brat all those years ago who attempted to punch me." Natsu said.

"Yes, and I've come here to get payback." replied Sting.

"But, you're quite young, 11 or 12 I daresay?" Natsu asked with a finger to his chin.

"I'm 12, dammit." Sting answered.

"Ohhh! Someone's close to puberty!" Natsu said with a chuckle as he stood up.

"Urusai, you bastard." replied Sting while Natsu put both of his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. Little kids shouldn't swear." Natsu said while he walked forwards and ruffled Sting's hair making him growl.

"DAMN YOU! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY! **WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY FIST!** " Sting shouted in anger as he attempted to punch Natsu, but Natsu seemed to disappeared as he left an afterimage from his intense speed.

"Little Stingy, you gotta punch harder and faster than that if you wanna catch me...~" Natsu whispered into Sting's ear making him stiffen a bit as he swiftly spun around and attempted to punch Natsu in the jaw, but once again Natsu disappeared in an afterimage.

"Too slow." Natsu said with him flicking Sting in the forehead as he slammed into a tree, thus creating a large human-shaped crater.

"Idiot." Natsu said again as Sting was rendered unconscious.

"That's why, kids, don't mess with Gods." Natsu said again as he placed the headphones over his ears and began walking away.

" _GAHHHHHH! (Splash) (Stab) (Vomit)_ " came the sounds from Natsu's headphones, he smirked.

"Now, let's climb to the top of the Tenrou Tree, shall I?".

* * *

 **With Erza:**

* * *

"Damn you!" Azari said as he skid back a few feet.

"How'd you survive my flames?!" he asked while Erza appeared from the smoke completely unharmed as she sliced him.

"Gah!" Azari yelled out in pain with him coughing up blood.

"You hurt my nakama... For that, you will pay!" Erza said in a furious tone.

"Nakama this! Nakama that! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT FUCKING MAKE?! DO NAKAMA HELP YOU GET STRONGER?! NO! DO THEY MAKE YOU DO RETARDED THINGS?! YES! NAKAMA ARE A DISGRACE! UTTERLY PATHETIC AND USELESS! THIS YIPYAP AND BULLSHIT ABOUT NAKAMA! MAKES ME WANNA RIP OUT MY HAIR AND FEAST ON THE BLOOD AND GUTS OF THE PEOPLE WHO SAY NAKAMA IS EVERYTHING!" Azari shouted in a psychotic tone as he began screaming.

"You know what? I'm just going to make a bloodbath right here, and right now..." Azari said with his hair foreshadowing his eyes as flames engulfed him.

" **Suicide Flames...** " Azari murmured as his flames began burning him.

"You? YOU SAY THAT NAKAMA DON'T MATTER?!" Erza shouted in anger while Azari looked up with a psychotic smile.

"Of course... Nakama don't matter, they're worthless... Pathetic, weaklings, they render you weak, where people grow strong without nakama..." Azari answered as he lunged forwards, but Erza's sword stabbed him in the gut.

"GAH!" Azari yelled in pain as he vomited up blood onto Erza's sword.

"I won't kill you, no matter how much I want to, so I'm just going to inflict as much pain as possible to you, because if I were to kill you right now, it would dirty Fairy Tail's reputation and name. Even if you are a Dark Wizard." Erza said while pulling the sword out of Azari's gut and making him scream out in pain.

"Y-You bitch!" Azari said as he struggled to stand up, but managed to grab Erza by the neck.

"Agh!" Erza grunted in pain while Azari strangled her.

"Ha (pant) ha (pant) haha! The daughter dies just the same way her parents did!" Azari said, but he soon yelled out in pain while he dropped Erza at the same time.

" **Would you mind telling me what you are doing to my 'Erza'?** " came Natsu's demonic voice as he tapped his throat and a "Hikk mm" noise with his throat as he coughed into his hand, "Gomen, I got something stuck in my throat so pardon if my voice sounded a bit demonic." Natsu said again.

"Natsu! I th-Ughh... I thought you were going to evaluate our strengths." Erza said while she rubbed her throat which was red.

"Well, I couldn't stand by and watch you get strangled, I wanna do dirty things with you before you die." Natsu said with a emotionless face as Erza's face turned redder than her hair.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted while bolting upwards as she kicked Azari out of the way who made a "BFOOOOOO!" noise while he got kicked away. Then Erza wrapped both of her arms around Natsu's neck and implanted her lips onto his.

"E-E-ERZAAAAAA?!" shouted Lucy with her eyes bulging out of her sockets while Cana's jaw dropped so low to the ground.

"EHHHHHH?! NOOOO WAY?!" Cana asked.

Erza ignored them as she continued kissing Natsu.

"ERZAAA?! NOOOOO WAAAAAAY?!" Lucy shouted with her hand covering her mouth.

Erza broke the kiss while she looked over to Lucy and Cana, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her jaw dropped, she hid behind Natsu and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"T-They didn't s-s-see us, did they?" Erza whispered to Natsu.

"Telling from their faces and reactions, they saw us." Natsu whispered back while Erza's eyes widened even more as she lifted Natsu up.

"Hehehehe! W-Well, me and Natsu have to go somewhere!" Erza said while running away.

Lucy and Cana looked at each other.

"We're going to pretend we never saw that, nor hear Erza stutter." Cana said as Lucy nodded her head in agreement, Azari laid against a tree unconscious along with his blood oozing everywhere.

* * *

 **With Mirajane:**

* * *

"Hey sexy, how about, me and you bang?" a masked man asked who wore a orange robe.

"No thank you, you pervert." Mirajane answered with a glare as Grimoire Grunt bodies were littered all around them.

"Well, I tried. For the past thousandth time." the man said.

"You're the 3rd division commander of Grimoire Heart, yet you aren't nothing." taunted Mirajane while the 3rd division commander stiffened a bit.

"I ain't nothing! You damn model!" yelled the 3rd division commander as he charged forwards.

" **Bullshit!** " the 3rd division commander said as bullshit, and I mean literally, bullshit shot from the palm of his hand and went towards Mirajane who dodged it.

" **Soul Extinction!** " Mirajane said as she threw the spell at the 3rd division commander who tilted his head and dodged the destructive spell.

" **COW SHIT!** " the 3rd division commander shouted as he summoned cow shit and threw it towards Mirajane who dodged it.

"What kind of pathetic magic is that?" Mirajane asked with a bit of her old "Demon" side showing up.

"I use **Shit Magic,** I can summon various kinds of shit from Ant to Dragon shit!" the 3rd division commander said.

"What a pathetic excuse for magic! **Evil Explosion!** " yelled Mirajane as she threw a spell at the 3rd division commander whom took it head on and was instantly rendered unconscious, soon a laugh was heard.

"Hahaha! Not bad, if you could take out one of our commanders!" a dude said, he had white hair and white eyes.

"Who're you?" Mirajane asked as she didn't let her guard down a single bit.

"I am Lord Okurasam-GAH!" the man was instantly knocked into unconsciousness by Mirajane who punched him in the face.

"No need to tell me your name, I already know your a Grimoire Grunt." she said.

"Oh, so this is the power of the Fairy Flies?" came another voice.

"Whose there?" asked Mirajane then a man appeared from the bushes.

"My name is Azuma, of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and I already know who you are 'Demon' Mirajane, and I've come here to challenge you to a fight, and if you don't accept. I will kill this girl that seems precious to you." Azuma said while he lifted up his arm and revealed him to be carrying Lisanna by the neck.

"Lisanna! Why are you here?!" Mirajane asked.

"Gomen, Mira-nee! Master asked me to come along so I could help tend to those who have injuries!" Lisanna answered.

"Give me back Lisanna!" Mirajane demanded while charging at Azuma who smirked.

"Good, that's the spirit 'Demon'.".

* * *

 **With Juvia and Bickslow:**

* * *

"Now, that we are finished with this commander, she was pretty tough." Bickslow said while clapping his hands, Shitori's body was laying down on the ground, blood was dripped from her head.

"Juvia agrees." agreed Juvia who was panting heavily.

"Come on Juvia, you were chosen as an S-Class participant for a reason, you gotta have more stamina than me!" Bickslow said along with him starting to laugh.

"G-Gomen, Bickslow-san." apologized Juvia.

"Oi, oi, no need to apologized, Juvia-chan." Bickslow said with a shrug.

"I see you've defeated one of our commanders." came a voice as a girl with pink-hair appeared from the bushes.

"Eh? Are you Natsu's sister or something?" Bickslow asked while laughing.

"No, I am not this 'Natsu' persons sister, I am Meredy, of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and I'm seeking Gray Fullbuster to kill him." Meredy said with determination as her eyes showed rage.

"You say... You wanna kill Gray-sama?" Juvia asked while she now looked like a yandere.

"Did you just say what I heard you say?" Bickslow asked with a serious expression replacing his cheerful one.

"Hai, I will kill Gray Fullbuster." declared Meredy.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL GRAY-SAMA! **WATER SLICER!** ".

* * *

 **With Gray and Loke:**

* * *

"Man, this douche took a while to beat up." said Gray while wiping sweat away from his forehead.

"Agreed." Loke agreed with Gray as he stood on top of the commander's body.

"I see, you've defeated a commander as well." came a voice.

"Oh, come on! Another one!" Gray yelled.

Then a fat ass appeared from the bushes.

"FAT!" shouted Loke with his eyes bulging from his sockets.

"I AIN'T FAT! THIS IS PURE MUSCLE! SEE! SEE?!" asked Kain who began flexing while his fat jiggled.

"Liar." the duo said in unison.

"I'M NOT LYING! GRRR! PASS ME SOME OF YOUR HAIR!" demanded Kain.

"Why?" Gray and Loke asked in unison.

"BECAUSE, I WILL MANIPULATE YOU WITH MR. CURSEY HERE WITH YOUR HAIR!" Kain answered.

"Then hell no." Gray and Loke replied in unison.

"Why?" Kain asked with puppy eyes.

"Disgusting!" Gray said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Pwease give Mr. Cwursey some whair?" Kain asked in a babyish tone.

"No! That tone is making you even more disgusting!" Loke answered.

"GRR! FUCK YOU!" Kain shouted while giving the duo the bird.

"Right back at you." Loke and Gray said in unison with poker faces.

"GRRR!" growled Kain while Loke and Gray still had their poker faces.

"S-S-SCREW YOU GUYS!" Kain said, he turned his back to the duo and walked away.

"EH?! COME BACK AT HERE, YOU FAT ASS!" Loke and Gray shouted in unison.

"Who're you calling fat ass?!" Kain asked as he sprinted towards Gray and cocked his fist back, then punched Gray in the face as he was sent hurtling across the forest.

"Crazy power!" Loke said while he dodged a punch from Kain.

"You pissed me off!" yelled Kain.

"HOW?!".

* * *

 **With Cana and Lucy:**

* * *

"Cana, do you have any idea where the grave is?" asked Lucy.

"No idea, Lucy." answered Cana as a rustling noise was heard in the bushes.

"Hello, you Fairy Flies." came a voice while the duo spun around and saw a goat in front of them along with him holding a book.

"A goat?!" asked Lucy.

"Shit! Grimoire Heart again?" Cana asked.

"Hello, my name is Zoldeo of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Zoldeo introduced himself while Lucy and Cana had cold-sweat dripping down their bodies as they got into fighting positions.

"Lucy, Cana! I'll help you!" came Erza's voice as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Erza! Were you following us the whole time?!" asked Lucy.

"Hai, I didn't want you guys to get hurt again, so I decided to leave Natsu and follow you guys." Erza answered while Lucy and Cana gained a look of relief on their faces.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Lucy said in determination.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

"I know your there, come on out, you pussy." said Natsu as a rustling noise was heard.

"Oh, it seems you found me." came a voice.

"Shut the hell up." commanded Natsu while the figure walked out of the bushes.

"Rude..." said Ultear.

"So, you're gonna attempt to fight me again? Huh, what determination, I'll tell you that." Natsu said as Ultear giggled.

"I will win this time.".

"Not a chance." replied Natsu while Ultear duplicated the orbs.

"Come on, Natsu-kun, are you afraid to fight me?" Ultear asked while Natsu's pupils turned crimson.

" **Not a single bit, you bitch.** ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 35:**

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated: Wow! We reached 4,000 words this chapter! I can see... The stars... Oh, one just died.**

 **Hey, got tacos? Huh, huh? Get it? Tacos? No? Fuck. See 'ya next chapter!**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Seven Kin of Purgatory**

 **Genitals.**


	36. Tenrou Arc: Seven Kin of Purgatory

**Chapter 36: Tenrou Arc: Seven Kin of Purgatory**

 **(Coughs into hand) Anyone got 100,000 yen?**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"Come at me, you bitch." Natsu demanded with a furious expression on his face as Ultear took a step back.

"Well? Going to pussy out now?" asked Natsu as he oozed out some of his magic power.

"No, I'm not going to run away. **Luminous Minutes!** " yelled Ultear as she orb produced into numerous orbs and shot at Natsu like light-beams, but Natsu just tapped his foot on the ground as the orbs instantly shattered, which made Ultear's eyes widen.

"I knew it." Ultear said in realization.

"Knew what?" asked Natsu.

"There's a barrier surrounding you at all times! That's why you seem untouchable!" yelled Ultear while pointing a finger at Natsu who's eyes slightly widened.

"Hehehehe, I can't believe you found that out in just one attack. _But there's more to that than you think. It's not a barrier, I've been destroying your attacks with my single movements._ " Natsu said the last part in a mutter as he chuckled with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"Now... That you've figured it out... **I'll really have to get serious.** " Natsu said with his hair no longer foreshadowing his eyes while he had a sadistic look on his face, " **Let's play, Ultear Milkovich.** ".

Ultear gulped.

"I won't back down! We'll find Zeref and create a new world!" Ultear said in determination as she charged forwards and duplicated her orbs and sent them towards Natsu who effortlessly dodged all of them, he then stuck out his palm.

" **Infinite Sphere!** " Ultear yelled as her orbs attempted to assault Natsu from every direction, but he just sidestepped it.

"Now, it's my turn." Natsu outstretches his arm, " **Heavenly God's Infinity Beam.** " Natsu said as he shot a massive beam of white and black space towards Ultear who's eyes widened, she dodged the attack as the beam ripped everything apart and turned the forest to dust, the island began cracking from the fierce attack.

"You know, if I had used a portion of this spells power. You would be obliterated along with this island." Natsu said as Ultear appeared behind him and attempted to slam the orb into the back of his head, but Natsu ducked.

"Not good enough." Natsu said again as he backhanded Ultear and sent her flying across the island.

"GAH!" Ultear yelled out in pain.

" **Infinity God's FIERCE HOWL!** " shouted Natsu as a enormous tornado of black space shot from his mouth and went towards Ultear who's eyes widened.

The howl obliterated another forest on the island as it also destroyed a portion of the island, Ultear didn't come out unscathed, she was heavily bruised and bloodied everywhere, cuts littered her body, her breathing was getting heavier by the second. Her vision was getting darker by the minute, she couldn't hold on any longer. Natsu had won by a landslide, was she going to die? Is this how it will end? Ultear had these questions in her head as she closed her eyes and awaited for death.

"Time to meet your demise, Ultear. It was a terrible fight, I got no fun from it, and for that, I will punish you with death. **Azzinot-** " Natsu was interrupted as Rustyrose interfered by headbutting Natsu, then he kneed him in the face, following along with an uppercut, then Rustyrose slammed his sword into Natsu's stomach, Natsu only skid back a few inches as he stared at Rustyrose with empty eyes.

Natsu wasn't affected at all from the barrage of attacks. That's what made Rustyrose's eyes widen, but it widened even more as he saw that Natsu didn't get a single injury from his attacks, but what's more shocking was that there was holes in him. Fucking holes! They soon repaired.

"N-Nani?!" Rustyrose asked, he then began shaking.

" _I-Is this f-fear?_ " Rustyrose thought.

"A pathetic attempt to try and save Ultear, Mr. Pompadour, I will grant the two of you, your deaths." Natsu said while he pointed a finger at them.

"SHIT!" Rustyrose shouted as he picked Ultear up by the waist and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"They got away." murmured Natsu.

* * *

 **With Ultear and Rustyrose:**

* * *

"Rustyrose!" Ultear exclaimed as Rustyrose stopped sprinting and laid her against a tree, he was panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face.

"You're lucky I was nearby." Rustyrose replied as he laid down against another tree and was panting heavily.

"Guess I was." Ultear replied with a sigh.

"You were, big time. So you owe me." Rustyrose said.

"Hmph, what makes you say that? I'm the Head of the Seven Kin." replied Ultear.

"You may be the Head, but not the strongest." Rustyrose said.

"Guess you may be right.".

"Have I ever been wrong?".

"Plenty of times.".

"Damn, you bitch.".

* * *

 **With Mirajane:**

* * *

"Give back Lisanna!" yelled Mirajane as she was throwing spells one after another at Azuma, where Lisanna was tied up with a time bomb in front of her, it was counting down from 180.

"Your sister will be just guts and flesh in three minutes, and yet. This is all you can do?" asked Azuma who came out unscathed from the barrage of spells.

" **SOUL EXTINCTION!** " Mirajane shouted while she threw a massive ball of darkness at Azuma who smirked.

" **Bleve!** " Azuma said as he stuck out his palm and a large explosion occurred and easily overpowered Mirajane's spell.

"Tch, is this all you can do, 'Demon'?" asked Azuma.

"This is nothing! **EVIL EXPLOSION!** " Mirajane answered as she shot her spell at Azuma who's eyes widened somewhat, and a large explosion occurred.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Azuma to have a tiny scratch.

"You're weak, you barely held your own against one of our division commanders." Azuma said with a scoff.

"U-Urusai, that doesn't matter! All that matters right now is defeating you so I can get Lisanna back!" Mirajane said with tears forming in the corner of her eyes, " _I don't want to lose her again, NOT AGAIN!_ " Mirajane thought as she looked up at Azuma with a furious face.

"Oh? I like that look you have there." Azuma said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" yelled Mirajane as she bolted upwards and kicked Azuma in the face, but he recoiled only a bit, then he grabbed Mirajane's leg and squeezed down as hard as he could, a cracking and shattering noise was heard, then next came Mirajane's muffled scream of pain. She dove backwards and saw that her right-leg and been completely broken from the fierce grip.

"Y-You..." Mirajane murmured while she ignored the pain in her leg.

"Still able to stand? Not bad." complimented Azuma.

"D-Damn you, I will get Lisanna back!" Mirajane said in determination as she began running forwards.

" _How is she able to run with that broken leg?! Amazing! This might actually be a good fight!_ " Azuma thought with a smile as he too ran forwards.

" **SOUL EXTINCTION! / BLEVE!** " the two shouted in unison as their spells collided with each other and fist connecting with each other, the clash of the two spells tore up the ground and made several trees fall over as they started unleashing their attacks one by one.

"Not bad, 'Demon'! But you only have sixty seconds left before the bomb explodes!" yelled Azuma as he punched Mirajane in the gut making her cough up blood in the process.

"Your precious little sister is going to die." Azuma said again while he landed an uppercut on Mirajane, following along with a roundhouse kick as he then launched **Bleve** at her.

" _How am I suppose to get to Lisanna? I don't want her to leave Elfman and I again!_ " Mirajane thought as the timer was now at 15 seconds.

"Fifteen seconds left... What are you going to do 'Demon'?" asked Azuma who stood in front of Mirajane and kicked her in the face.

14.

13.

12.

11.

10.

" _There's one thing I can do!_ ".

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

" _I must do it now! To save Lisanna from dying again!_ ".

4.

3.

2.

Mirajane then runs forwards as she wraps her arms around Lisanna's neck and pulls her into a deep embrace.

"Gomen, Lisanna..." Mirajane whispered into Lisanna's ear as her sister's eyes widened, then the two had tears streaming down their faces.

1.

0.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard throughout the island...

"Pathetic. You would go that far to save your sister? It cost the both of you, your lives.".

* * *

 **With Erza, Lucy, and Cana:**

* * *

"An explosion?" asked Erza.

"It seems Azuma-san has finished with one of those Fairy Flies." Zoldeo said as he caught Cana's cards in between his fingers and crushed it.

"Finished?" Cana asked with a furious expression.

"Hai, finished, and what I mean by that. Is that, they are dead." answered Zoldeo as Lucy, and Cana gained shocked expressions on their faces while Erza gained a furious one.

"No way..." Lucy muttered with her hand covering her mouth.

"It can't be, who was it?!" Cana asked.

"They can't be dead!" yelled Erza.

"They can't be dead! Because, we're all going home together, yes, we're all going home together after we deal with your pathetic excuse of a Guild! My nakama aren't weak! So there is no way that they can be killed so easily!" Erza said in determination which brightened up Lucy and Cana who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine, have it your way then." Zoldeo replied while disappearing and reappearing in front of Lucy as he kicked her in the gut and made her cough up blood.

"Why are you only targeting Lucy?!" Erza asked while slashing at Zoldeo with her sword.

"I have some business with her." answered Zoldeo while he caught Erza's sword and smashed it to pieces with his bare hands.

"Why you-AGH!" Erza was interrupted by Zoldeo who kneed her in the gut as she placed a hand over her stomach, then she coughed up blood.

"Erza!" Cana said in shock, Zoldeo then landed a roundhouse kick on Cana's face which instantly rendered her unconscious, then he averted his attention back to Erza and slammed his fist down onto her cranium which instantly rendered her unconscious as it had also fractured her cranium, blood dripped from Erza's head as she collapsed down onto the ground. Then Zoldeo looked back at Lucy who had a fearful expression on her face with tears streaming down.

"I-Impossible, E-Erza, and C-Cana!" Lucy said.

"Now, you're next." Zoldeo said while he charged forwards and implanted his foot into Lucy's gut making her cough up blood, Lucy fell down onto the ground and struggled to stand up, then Zoldeo slammed his fist down onto Lucy's spinal cord, making her scream out in pain, her spinal cord had instantly shattered into tiny little pieces, Zoldeo then slammed his foot down onto Lucy's right leg and also shattered it. Lucy screamed out in more pain as tears streamed down her face like a river.

Then Zoldeo slammed his foot down onto Lucy's left leg, making her scream even louder, which was so loud that it echoed throughout the area they were in.

"Next is both of your arms." Zoldeo said while he grabbed Lucy's left-arm and squeezed it tightly, Lucy screamed out in more pain as her left arm was shattered, then Zoldeo grabbed her right arm and shattered it instantly as well. Then he slammed his fist down onto Lucy's cranium, which fractured her cranium and made blood drip down onto the ground, Lucy was instantly unconscious as Zoldeo smirked and walked away, completely satisfied.

"Three Fairies down, more to go." Zoldeo said to himself.

* * *

 **With Lyon and Freed:**

* * *

"We ran into Mr. Pompadour, huh?" Lyon asked as Freed nodded his head in agreement, the duo stood in front of Rustyrose.

"Ah, yes!~ I am Rustyrose of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and you puny Fairies will meet your demise here and now!" Rustyrose declared with cockiness visible in his voice.

" **ICE MAKE: THORN GARDEN!** " Lyon shouted as he slammed both of his palms down on the ground and created a ice thorn garden underneath Rustyrose who easily dodged it and his arm transformed into a jet black sword as he thrusted it forwards at Lyon, but it was blocked by Freed who sent it back at him, Rustyrose smirked as the sword went back towards Lyon, but Freed tried to interfere again, but it swerved around him and hit Lyon straight in the face, making him spit out some teeth and a mixture of blood.

" **Dark Ecriture: Slash!** " Freed said as he sliced the jet black sword, but it was unharmed.

"What a pathetic attack! I totally expected this from you shitty flies!" yelled Rustyrose as he appeared in front of Freed and kicked him in the gut, making him vomit up blood.

"Get your blood off of my pants!" Rustyrose said with a sadistic expression as he continued kicking Freed in the gut.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Rustyrose shouted as he began laughing.

"YOU BASTARD! **ICE MAKE: THORN DRAGON!** " Lyon shouted in anger, a Dragon made up of ice and icy thorns appeared above Rustyrose as it attempted to slam down on him, but Rustyrose destroyed the ice sculpture with his sword as he then stabbed the sword through Freed's chest making him cough up blood.

"FREED!" Lyon shouted in shock as Rustyrose pulled the sword out of Freed's chest and licked the blade clean.

"Hahaha! I knew it! Fairy Blood does taste nice!" Rustyrose said with a bloodthirsty expression.

"I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU! **ICE MAKE: THORN SPIRAL!** " Lyon shouted as a spiral of icy thorns formed underneath Rustyrose while it attempted to pierce him, but Rustyrose dodged and he had boots with wings on his feet while he flew around and began cackling.

"You are so pathetic!" Rustyrose taunted while Freed laid down on the ground unconscious.

"I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR HURTING FREED! **ICE MAKE: INFINITE SPIRALING THORN DANCE!** " Lyon shouted as a spiral of infinite thorns began twirling around and spinning in different directions, it looked like it was dancing as most of it stabbed Rustyrose who grunted in pain, but then Rustyrose disappeared and reappeared in front of Lyon as he pierced his sword through Lyon's stomach making him vomit up blood.

"Y-You... B-Bastard..." Lyon said, he was barely holding onto consciousness, he was trying so hard to stay conscious, but yet. His eyes were getting droopy.

" _I can't die here... I still have a long ways to go before I surpass Ur... And a long life to live..._ " Lyon thought with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Gomen, it's over." Rustyrose whispered into Lyon's ear as he pulled the sword out of Lyon's stomach, and Lyon collapsed onto the ground... Motionless.

" _This is where I die... Huh?_ " were Lyon's last thoughts before succumbing to the darkness.

" _Gomen, Laxus. I'm a failure, I'm pretty sure I'm dead..._ " were Freed's last thoughts as his breathing became slower, and slower, and slower... Then he succumbed to the darkness as well.

"Two Fairies, dead. Now, to find Zeref." Rustyrose said, while licking his blade clean again and he walked away.

* * *

 **With Gray and Loke:**

* * *

"GAH!" Loke yelled out in pain as Kain had him smash his head into a tree repeatedly.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Kain shouted while he continually smashed Loke's head against the tree.

" **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " came Gray's shout while ice lances pierced Kain who began running around and screaming in pain.

"DIE!" Kain shouted as he ran into Gray and pierced his fist through his stomach.

Gray's eyes widened as his jaw dropped along with him coughing up blood, "GAHHHHH!" Gray shouted in pain as Kain's fist pierced through his stomach and came out the other end.

Gray had blood dripping from his mouth as Kain's hand was bloodied.

"G-GRAAAY!" Loke shouted with wide-eyes as he charged forwards, " **REGULAS IMPACT!** " Loke shouted in anger as he punched Kain in the face, but Kain was unaffected by it. Then Kain slowly took his fist out of Gray's stomach making him scream in even more pain.

"GAHHHHH!".

"Your next. Glasses Boy." Kain said with a serious face as he ran forwards at insane speeds with his fist piercing through Loke's chest.

Loke's eyes widened even more while his body felt numb all over, pain overtook the numbness as he vomited up blood, "GRAHHH!" Loke shouted in pain while a golden light was slowly engulfing him.

As the golden light was slowly engulfing Loke, Loke looked over to Gray who laid motionless on the ground with his blood oozing everywhere.

" _I'm sorry, Gray... I wasn't able to make you an S-Class Wizard, but I also got you killed..._ " Loke thought as he closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face, then the golden light fully engulfed him as he disappeared...

" _Loke... No... Why'd that injury force you back to the Celestial Spirit World?! Am I going to die here? Before, I beat Space Prick, and become an S-Class Wizard? I'm going to die without beating Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus?! I still have a reason to live! To become an S-Class Wizard, beat Space Prick, and all the other S-Class wizards in the world. To become the best **Ice Make** wizard out there! I'm not going to d...ie..._" Gray thought before succumbing to the darkness as his vision soon turned white.

* * *

 **With Wendy and Mest:**

* * *

"Mest-san!" Wendy said with wide-eyes as Mest teleported and picked her up, then teleported again.

Mest had just saved Wendy from her head being torn off by one of Ultear's orbs. He then placed Wendy down.

"Wendy, don't let your guard down, no matter what." Mest said as he had a different attire, he was wearing his Magic Council uniform.

"Mest-san, your with the Magic Council?" asked Wendy while Mest nodded his head.

"I originally came here to try to find a reason to destroy your guild for a promotion, but now I know that the promotion isn't even worth it, I have to deal with Grimoire Heart now, oh, and I'm Doranbolt, not Mest. That was just a fake alias I came up with, I had also modified the memories of your Guild Mates, so please forgive me on that." explained Doranbolt while Wendy smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure!" Wendy answered while Doranbolt blushed a bit.

"But, to think that Ultear-chan would be a member of Grimoire Heart, and the Head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory at that too." Doranbolt said while Ultear giggled.

"Fooled you, did I, Doranbolt-kun?" asked Ultear.

"You sure did, you bitch." Doranbolt said.

"Why is everyone calling me a bitch?" asked Ultear while she sweat dropped.

Doranbolt ignored Ultear as he picked Wendy up and teleported above Ultear, " **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Wendy shouted as a large tornado of wind shot from her mouth and was directed straight at Ultear who reverse it back to Wendy, Wendy's eyes widened as Doranbolt teleported her out of the way.

Doranbolt then teleported behind Ultear as he stuck out his palm, " **Cuff!** " Doranbolt said as magic-sealing cuffs appeared out of thin air and attempted to cuff Ultear, but she reversed it backwards as it cuffed Doranbolt instead who grunted in annoyance while he was unable to use his magic now.

"Doranbolt-san!" exclaimed Wendy, but Ultear stood in front of her with a glare.

"Stupid, little girl." Ultear said as she kicked Wendy in the face and sent her flying.

"AH!" Wendy screamed in pain as blood dripped from her cheek and mouth.

"Pathetic! Why do they even have kids in this guild?" asked Ultear in annoyance.

"H-How dare you!" Doranbolt yelled in anger, he stood up and attempted to kick Ultear in the ass, but she dodged and kneed Doranbolt in the gut.

"Oh, shut up. You lolicon." Ultear said in annoyance.

"I may be a lolicon, but that's why I cannot stand by and watch you hurt Wendy!" Doranbolt yelled in determination while Wendy stood up.

"How daring! Admitting that you're a lolicon!" Ultear said in fake shock.

" **SKY DRAGON'S TALONS!** " Wendy shouted, she then slashed Ultear with her wind, but Ultear seemed unaffected as she slammed an orb into Wendy's stomach making her cough up blood.

"Wendy!" Carla said in shock as Ultear looked in her direction and slammed an orb in her face, which instantly rendered her unconscious.

"CARLA!" Wendy shouted in shock as she looked over to Ultear and glared at her.

"Come on, little girl. Going to retaliate?" asked Ultear.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! **SKY DRAGON'S WIND FIST!** " Wendy shouted while she cocked her fist back and attempted to punch Ultear, but Ultear just sidestepped and dodged the punch, then she kneed Wendy in the face, following along with her slamming her fist down onto Wendy's cranium which fractured it instantly and made blood drip from Wendy's head as she was rendered unconscious.

"WEND-" Doranbolt was silenced by Ultear who had knocked him unconscious too.

"Three Fairies down, time for Zeref!" Ultear said in excitement as she walked away.

When Ultear disappeared from view, Doranbolt stood up and saw Wendy's body glowing a black shade, his eyes widened as he attempted to reach her, but was unable to, Wendy's body had disappeared, it was Natsu. He was sure of it, the black glow was similar to the color of his magic.

Doranbolt sighed, if Natsu had teleported Wendy's unconscious body to him, then should the others have been too, he then looked over in the distance as he saw the Magic Council's warships, the cuffs had fallen off his hands, he then teleported to the warships.

* * *

 **Magic Council Warships:**

* * *

Doranbolt arrived on the deck of the warships as Lahar walked over to him, they greeted each other by nodding their heads.

* * *

 **With Natsu:  
**

* * *

"It seems that everyone has lost, even Elfman and Evergreen, they lost to the Grimoire Commander, whom I already took care of." Natsu murmured to himself with his black headphones around his ears. Makarov's unconscious body laid near him. Along with the S-Class Wizards and the rest of the S-Class participants.

"What is this area? I'm pretty sure I was going north / south / west / east." came 6 voices at once.

"Haha, seems they've arrived." Natsu said as six of the Seven Kin of Purgatory appeared from around the corner.

"Natsu!" Ultear exclaimed in fear as the Seven Kin of Purgatory didn't let down their guards, in fact they raised it to the maximum if they were going to fight Natsu.

"Yo, Seven Kin of Purgatory, I've wanted to fight the six of you at the same time, I already defeated Mourner here." Natsu said as Sting's unconscious body appeared in the palm of his hand, then he placed Sting down on the grass.

"Dammit! He already defeated Mourner, even though he was a kid?!" asked Rustyrose.

"Well, it doesn't make a difference either way, Mourner is a kid anyways, and it seems the 'Demon' and her sister somehow survived my explosions." Azuma said.

"Oh you mean these bodies around me? Nah, they aren't the real ones, just projections of them. They lay in the same area you defeated them in, either unconscious or dead." replied Natsu.

"I see." replied Azuma.

"Now, let's fight, shall we? God or Kin? I wonder who'll win, but I think it's obvious.".

Then like it was on cue, a loud roar resounded through the area.

" _Acnologia... Is close._ "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 36:**

* * *

 **Acnologia is coming closer! I powered up the Seven Kin, because I find it BS how some of the S-Class participants defeated them with nakama power.**

 **Oppai. :3.**

 **Next chapter: Fall of the Demons**

 **I can see mah pockets.**


	37. Tenrou Arc: Fall of the Demons

**Chapter 37: Tenrou Arc: Fall of the Demons**

 **Do you have oppai? Strange question, right?**

 **Oh yeah, double chapter upload today, whoo-whoo. Muffins :3.**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"It's time for the Demons to fall, and for the Fairies to rise." Natsu said while standing up, he had both of his hands in his pockets. His headphones around his neck.

"You say it's time for the Demons to fall, and for the Fairies to rise? Don't make me laugh!" replied Rustyrose.

"Yeah, we've killed most of your nakama here! Don't go acting so high and mighty!" Kain yelled.

"Killed, you say? Hahaha! Like you could kill them! Let me tell you a secret, that tree up there, it prevents any of the Fairies from dying, and it restores their magic power." explained Natsu as the Seven Kin's eyes widened.

"Impossible." Ultear murmured, "We were not told of this!".

"That's because, your Master, is an Old Cock." replied Natsu as he appeared in front of Ultear, then he looked over to Meredy.

"You say you wanna kill Gray Fullbuster, don't you?" asked Natsu while Meredy nodded her head.

"Well, I'm afraid that's impossible." Natsu answered as Meredy was slammed against a tree by an unknown force.

"Meredy!" Ultear said while Kain charged forwards and attempted to punch Natsu, but Natsu sidestepped and kneed him in the gut, causing him to vomit up blood as he was sent flying up to the Heavens.

Azuma smirked as he too charged forwards and used his **Bleve,** but Natsu sidestepped it as well and landed an uppercut on Azuma, which sent him flying up into the Heavens as well.

Rustyrose took a step back in fear, while Natsu glanced at him and sent him flying across the island, Ultear then used her orbs to attack Natsu, but Natsu tapped his foot as a massive vortex of white energy shot towards her and Meredy.

You know, the funny thing was, that Natsu did most of this stuff with his hands in his pocket, excluding Azuma who received an uppercut from Natsu, but most importantly, they were getting their asses whooped.

"You guys are soooo weak." Natsu said in a bored tone as he yawned.

"Grrr..." growled Meredy as she struggled to get up.

"Just... Die, already." Natsu said, he lifted up his foot and slammed it down on the ground, the force of the slam caused a small earthquake, which made Meredy loose balance and to fall on her ass.

"You're not going to kill us!" yelled Ultear while she stood up and charged at Natsu, but Natsu effortlessly sidestepped and tripped her, then he kneed her in the face, making her cough up blood as her neck bent at a strange angle, Ultear landed down on the ground with a thud as she coughed up more blood and winced when she attempted to look in Natsu's way.

"Huh? My neck!" Ultear said while she felt her necked and pulled away from the intense pain, "It's all cramped up!".

"Hahaha. You bitch.".

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A BITCH?!" Ultear asked.

"I'm not calling you a bitch." said Meredy who shakily stood up.

"You just did..." Ultear replied while Meredy bowed in apology.

"Stop the yipyap and be gone already." Natsu said, he then flicked his wrist as a massive shockwave was sent towards the duo, they swiftly dove out of the way, but only for Natsu to appear behind them with a sadistic look on his face.

"To... THE HEAVENS!" Natsu shouted, along with him kicking Ultear and Meredy at the same time, they flew up into the air until they finally disappeared from view.

"Now... I will go deal with Hades myself." Natsu murmured while he walked past Makarov's body who stirred.

"N-Natsu..." Makarov said in a shaky voice.

"Makarov." replied Natsu in a cold-tone.

"Natsu... Where... Are my brats?" Makarov asked.

"Either dead, or losing lots of blood." answered Natsu where Makarov's eyes widened tremendously.

"Dead, you say?" Makarov asked with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"Yes, either dead... Or losing blood." Natsu answered while he turned around to look at Makarov who was shaking.

" **STOP JOKING WITH ME!** " Makarov shouted as his fist grew in size and he attempted to punch Natsu, but Natsu just tilted his head while the enormous fist collided with his chest.

"Ah, god dammit. I failed dodging. I tilted my instead." Natsu said in an emotionless tone as he pouted at the same time.

"Now, Natsu. Tell me the truth, are my children alive or not?!" asked Makarov.

"Alive." Natsu answered instantly while Makarov let out a breath of relief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with Hades now." Natsu said while walking away.

Makarov sighed. He knew Natsu would be alright, he's Natsu after all, or more importantly, God Natsu.

* * *

With Natsu...

Natsu was roaming the forests on Tenrou Island as he looked around, "These trees are enormous." he said with his hands in his pockets, his black headphones around his neck, and you're probably wondering why and how he got the black headphones. So to tell you, Laxus had some spiky headphones, and during the time Phantom Lord was attacking, Natsu stole one of Laxus's headphones and lacrima players. It all makes sense now.

For Natsu, to be truthful, he thought wearing the headphones were comfy as hell, the soft black wool, about as soft as Aries's wool, he liked it-no he loved the soft and comfortable feeling, it felt even more comfortable around his neck. Plus, he looked like a badass, his black cloak flapping in the wind, his black headphones around his neck and his gloves which he keeps in his pockets for emergencies.

Mostly for unplugging his toilet... If you know what I mean.

Then Natsu stopped walking as he came upon the remains of the Grimoire Heart airship, Hades was laying down on the ground, and some ugly dude behind him.

"Bluenote, get back." Natsu heard Hades said while Hades looked at Natsu and where the now identified Bluenote nodded his head and stayed back.

"Hades." greeted Natsu.

"Salamander." Hades greeted back.

"I prefer to be called God Natsu." Natsu said while he picked his ear with his pinkie where Bluenote scoffed.

"You prefer to be called, God Natsu? Please, don't joke around with that name, because first of all, you don't even deserve to be called a God. You don't look like one to me either way." Bluenote said with folded arms where Natsu's eyes flashed a crimson color before he appeared in front of Bluenote.

"Mind, saying that again?" asked Natsu as he grabbed Bluenote by the neck and lifted him upwards.

"Let... Me... Go." demanded Bluenote where Natsu nodded his head sideways and slugged him in the gut, Bluenote was sent hurtling into the Heavens.

Natsu turns around to look at Hades.

"Now, shall we fight?" asked Natsu where Hades nodded his head.

"I've been saving this. **Demon's Eye: Open!** " Hades said as he moved his eyepatch and a red eye was revealed, then his magic power began increasing, and increasing, and increasing, and increasing, his magic power increased so much that he had a dark aura surrounding him, along with his hair jutting backwards, his beard looking like a deformed lightning bolt, if that were even possible.

"I see, the **Devil's Eye**. How intriguing." Natsu said with a hand to his chin as Hades charged forwards and sent white-chains at Natsu, the chains attempted to wrap around Natsu's wrist, but Natsu disappeared in an afterimage as he reappeared behind Hades and threw a punch, Hades blocked the punch with his arm as he sent a roundhouse kick at Natsu's cheek, but Natsu ducked as Hades fell to the ground, but recovered instantly.

"You're not half had, Hades." Natsu said with a shrug.

"Not half bad, you say? I'm a lot better than you think!" Hades replied as formulas appeared around Natsu and then exploded.

"Hah! How about that?!" asked Hades.

"How about what? I hardly feel this." answered Natsu who swiped away the spell like it was nothing, which made Hades' eyes widen.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Hades in shock.

"Now it's my turn." Natsu said as he flared his magic power, which shook the island and began cracking it even more.

Natsu stuck out his palm.

" **Azzinoth!** " Natsu yelled, a black magic circle appeared in front of Natsu, but it was no ordinary magic circle, it had skulls and bones on it, no rune thingies regular magic circles have or **Lost Magic** magic circles have, it had skulls and bones on it, following along with ancient symbols on the outsides of the magic circle. Then a enormous vortex of black energy shot from the magic circle and went towards Hades.

"Perish." Natsu said.

The ground beneath the spell Natsu unleashed died instantly, the trees around it had the life sucked out of it. The grass was reduced to mere ashes, the ground was reduced to mere particles, the trees were reduced to mere twigs. Leaves, had shriveled as the spell hit Hades as he died on impact.

"You were nothing to me, a complete weakling." Natsu said with his eyes glowing red.

"Now, I think it's time to head back to Makarov." Natsu said to himself as he turned his back to Hades' dead body and began walking away.

* * *

Natsu was walking until he finally approached Makarov, but the area was different, tents were set up everywhere, the unconscious S-Class participants had awoken along wit the S-Class wizards, they were all getting bandaged up as Wendy healed them.

Natsu closed his eyes so he could sense the presence of any Seven Kin, but he felt none...

"It seems they already left..." Natsu murmured to himself as he opened his eyes and saw Erza standing in front of him, she wore a nurse outfit.

"Erza?" asked Natsu while Erza observed Natsu and nodded her head.

"No injuries, I see, but as expected from you." Erza said while she clapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"No duh." replied Natsu as he heard Carla tell Wendy that it was enough.

"Wendy, you can take a break! I'll take over!" announced Erza as Wendy nodded her head and got up from the crate she was sitting on and walked over to a nearby tree and laid down against it as she let out a breath of relief and began breathing slowly in order to regenerate her magic.

"Gray, it seems you really got a beating." Lyon said as he had bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"Oi, you shouldn't be talking!" replied Gray.

"I know, but am I the one who got a large hole in my stomach?" asked Lyon.

"Urusai! You're the one who got stabbed in the stomach! Idiot!" Gray argued.

"Oi! I learnt new spells! Dumbass!" Lyon replied as he locked foreheads with Gray.

"Well, I did too!" Gray argued back as the duo attempted to punch each other, but was silenced by Erza.

"STOP IT! YOU IDIOTS! YOU BOTH HAVE GRAVE INJURIES SO SIT DOWN AND REST!" Erza shouted, which effectively shut up Gray and Lyon who had cold-sweat forming on their bodies because of how scared they were of Erza.

"Juvia and Bickslow-san got roughed up from the fight with Meredy." Juvia said as she laid her head down on Gray's chest, which made him blush.

Lyon just laid next to Gray and ignored the lovey dovey couple, he sighed.

"Hey, if you're going to act lovey dovey, do it somewhere else." said Lyon.

Juvia blushed.

"D-Do it somewhere else... W-Well, if L-Lyon-sama has s-such a d-dirty mind, G-G-Gray-sama and I-I will do it somewhere else! COME, GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said as she yanked Gray by the arm who said "Ouch!".

"Oh! Gomen'nasai, Gray-sama! Did I hurt you?!" asked Juvia.

"N-No, I-I'm fine... Just that... Not here..." Gray answered as he heard Makarov chuckle.

"My brats are growing up." Makarov said with a proud face.

"No they aren't." argued Natsu with a poker face as Makarov looked at Natsu with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks from the alcohol he consumed earlier.

"Soooo.~ How are things between you and Erza, Natsu?~" asked Makarov in a drunk manner, where Erza heard his question and turned a slight shade of pink while other members turned their heads in the duos direction.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, come on! I know that you are Erza are together, you cannot fool these old eyes of mine!" Makarov said with a chuckle where everyone's eyes widened along with their jaws dropping, excluding Lucy and Cana who had turned a shade of red as they remembered Erza kissing Natsu.

"EHHHHHHH?!" the S-Class participants asked in unison, Gajeel had his mouth wide-open where Levy had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"E-Erza, you were hiding this fact from us the entire time?!" asked Levy while she and Gajeel had their hands entwined together.

"You shouldn't be talking! You and Gajeel acting all lovey dovey in front of us, and when did you even get together?!" asked Erza who's blush was deepening even more.

Now, it was Levy's turn to blush, but wait, she already had slight blush on her face, so her blush deepened even more.

" _W-Well..._ " Levy muttered.

"We can't here you, Levy-chan! I wanna know too!" Lucy asked as Natsu poked her arm and made her yell out in pain.

"NATSUUUU! MY BONES HAVEN'T HEALED YET!" Lucy shouted where Levy giggled and then took a deep breath, _I almost typed deep throat._

"Alright! I'll tell you guys!" Levy said where everyone curiously turned their heads in Levy and Gajeel's direction.

"You see, during the time Grimoire Heart invaded, Gajeel and I were in the forest roaming around and looking for the First's Grave, when we turned around we saw a man wearing a mask with Grimoire Heart's insignia on it, he had also wore a purple robe, following along with several hundred or so Grunts behind him, they all charged at us, but Gajeel told me to stay back, and he took on the Grunts himself, he defeated them uneasily, but he didn't come out unscathed of course. Then he fought with the commander of the unit, turned out the man was the commander of the 2nd division, he used **Acid Magic** so it was quite tough for Gajeel, due to the acid sometimes melting part of his iron. Which annoyed him greatly.".

* * *

 **Flashback, Gajeel and Levy:**

* * *

 _" **Acid Shower!** " the 2nd division commander said as Gajeel blocked the attack with his arm, the acid burnt through his skin, but he ignored the pain and lunged forwards as he kicked the 2nd division commander in the gut, he then turned around._

 _"Shrimp! Give me some iron!" Gajeel commanded where Levy nodded her head and the word IRON appeared in the air, then Gajeel took it as he ate it and averted his attention back at the 2nd division commander who had recovered and was now sprinting at him._

 _" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Gajeel shouted while a tornado of iron shards shot from his mouth and towards the 2nd division commander whom dove out of the way and dodged the fierce attack. He then stood up and appeared behind Gajeel as he infused his hand with acid and punched Gajeel in the back, but Gajeel had turned his back to iron as steam formed and Gajeel smirked._

 _"Gehehe, **IRON DRAGON'S POLE!** " Gajeel shouted as he slammed the iron pole into the 2nd division commander's face._

 _"Tch, **ACID TORNADO!** " the 2nd division commander said as Gajeel sent a roar at the tornado, but the tornado easily dispelled the roar._

 _"Nani?!" Gajeel asked in shock._

 _"I am the 2nd division commander of Grimoire Heart, or also known as the Master of Acid, and I go by the name of Vazer Gazer, I'm the 2nd strongest division commander. Even Titania had trouble holding her own against the 4th division commander." Vazer said as he launched a vortex of acid at Gajeel who's eyes widened and he took the attack head on, the acid melted most of his skin as he yelled out in pain._

 _"GAHHH!" Gajeel landed on the ground with a thud._

 _Levy had tears streaming down her face as she ran towards Gajeel's body and knelt down beside him, her tears were falling down faster as she said._

 _"No, no, please don't die! Don't die! Gajeel! I need you! No, the guild needs you! But, I need you the most!" Levy yelled as she slammed her fist down onto the ground, then summoned the word IRON in the air.  
_

 _"Come on, try eating this iron! I'm sure it'll make you feel better!" Levy said with her tears coming down faster as it began raining._

 _"S-Shrimp... T-The iron won't help... It can't help heal me... I-It will only give me a stamina boost..." Gajeel said as he grabbed Levy's hand, and then stood up, then he glared daggers at Vazer._

 _"Ohhh? You can still stand even with those injuries?" asked Vazer, he didn't let his guard down one bit, he always went all-out on an enemy, weak or not, he still would go all-out, because there's one thing he learned during his years as 2nd division commander, NEVER. EVER. Underestimate your enemies, shrimp or not._

 _"I can still stand... I won't let the guild down, nor will I let Levy down!" Gajeel said while Levy's eyes widened._

 _"He said my actual name..." Levy thought with her eyes still wide, she smiled as Gajeel charged forwards and implanted a **Iron Dragon's Sword** into Vazer's stomach making him cough up blood, then he slammed a iron pole into his face, following along with a roar, then a barrage of punches and kicks to the face, stomach, and to be sure, the dick. After Gajeel's barrage of attacks was over, Vazer laid down on the ground unconscious and heavily bloodied. Gajeel was panting heavily._

 _He then collapsed onto the ground, while Levy ran to his side and knelt down beside him._

 _"GAJEEL!" shouted Levy in worry and shock, and a mixture of fear._

 _"L-Levy... I w-won't leave you, EVER! I will, always b-be by your side... No matter what." Gajeel said as he grabbed a hold of Levy's hand and squeezed it, Levy squeezed back as she saw that Gajeel's skin had been healed._

 _"Gajeel, your skin... It's healed." Levy said._

 _"It's the works of being a **Dragon Slayer.** " Gajeel replied with a smile as Levy placed her head down on his chest and the couple laid there for several minutes before succumbing to unconsciousness._

* * *

 **Present: Tenrou Island:**

* * *

"That's some story, I daresay." Makarov said with a mug of booze in his hand while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, Erza, when did you and Natsu, get together?" asked Mirajane with a mischievous smile as Elfman yelled "MAN!".

"Well, I'd say several months ago, but we weren't actually together at that time, so it was several weeks ago when we were in Edolas." answered Erza with a smile as Mirajane leaned over to her.

"So, did you go to the next stage?" Mirajane whispered while Erza's face turned red.

"N-N-Not at all!" Erza stuttered out when she remembered that time in Natsu's house. _Hehehehehe._

"Yeah, not at all! We still haven't made babies yet!" Natsu answered while everyone face planted.

"You know nothing about what we're talking about, don't you?!" asked Mirajane with a red face.

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" Natsu answered while everyone face planted again.

"A real idiot indeed, but a true man." Elfman whispered to Evergreen who punched Elfman in the face.

"Don't talk to me in such a friendly manner." Evergreen said as she watched the scene unfold.

"H-Hai." replied Elfman.

* * *

 **Cube:**

* * *

"YAAAAY! GOD DAMMIT I GOT NUMBER 6 AGAIN!" Fraenar shouted in anger.

"Oi, aren't we suppose to be training?" asked Uther.

"Nah, it's boring." answered Astarot while he slammed a Number 1 card down on the table.

"BOOOM! NUMBER 7-DAMMIT! NUMBER 1!" Astarot yelled in anger as he slammed his face down on the table.

"Keep it down, you fucking idiots!" Zancrow yelled as he kicked the door open.

"URUSAI!" the trio shouted in unison as they jumped up from their seats and began attacking Zancrow who instantly beat them.

"Don't even bother to attack me, Kami-sama granted me power, and I will use this power to the fullest extent." Zancrow said as he had a mixture of black and orange flames, following along with lightning swirling around the flames.

"The **Thunder Flame God.** " Uther muttered as he sat back down on his seat.

"Yes, the **Thunder Flame God!** The ultimate combination! The combination of **Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic,** and **Lightning Devil Slaying Magic!** " Zancrow said in a proud tone.

"Too overpowered." muttered Fraenar while placing down a Number 5 card.

"GRRR! HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN TRYING TO GET A FUCKING NUMBER 7 CARD?!" asked Fraenar.

"Since the Eisenwald incident, and that was eleven months ago." answered Astarot with tick marks on his face.

"So far, we've gone through 132,333,555 Number 1 cards, 412,331,622 Number 2 cards, 812,481,550 Number 3 cards, 1,492,491,999 Number 4 cards, 212,153,218 Number 5 cards, 55,129,451,244 Number 6 cards, 0 Number 7 cards, etc." announced Uther.

"Wow, bullshit. Now I'm really wondering if we actually have Number 7 card in this pile." Astarot replied while Zancrow snorted.

"You guys are idiots, this is the Number 7 card!" Zancrow said while slamming a card down on the table, "1".

"That's a Number 1 card, idiot.".

"Ah, god dammit.".

* * *

 **Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"Seilah, how's it going?" asked Jackal who was playing around.

"Urusai, Jackal. Tell me now, why did you sabotage Master E.N.D.'s diary?" asked Seilah with an annoyed look.

"Felt like it, I was bored, and plus there was nobody here to torture and kill." answered Jackal with a shrug.

" **Snap your neck.** " commanded Seilah as Jackal laughed.

"Like that would wo-(SNAP)!" a loud snapping noise was heard as Jackal snapped himself in the neck.

" _God dammit... Now I have to waste precious time regenerating in Hell's Core._ " Jackal thought before his body disappeared.

"Now that Jackal is punished, I'm going to go have fun." Seilah said as she walked away.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

 **ROOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A loud roar resounded throughout the island as everyone was on alert.

"It can't be..." Gildarts said as he held Cana in his arms, she had just told him about her being his daughter, but it looks like, their reunion is over.

"DRAGON!" Gajeel shouted as he stood up and ignored his injuries along with everyone else who was put on alert.

"Up there!" pointed out Freed as a enormous Black Dragon was seen in the sky, it had blue markings on it's scale.

"It can't be... THAT'S THE DRAGON I MET ON MY MISSION!" Gildarts announced while everyone nodded their heads.

"How bad can our luck get?!" asked Cana who was shaking in fear, where Lucy stood up, apparently her bones had been healed by Natsu. Don't ask why he did it, he did it because he was bored, and you know Natsu, he does some crazy shit when bored.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" shouted Bickslow.

"IT'S LANDING!" Makarov announced as the Black Dragon landed down on the island as a massive shockwave was created and it blew away the entire forest.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IT DID THIS MUCH DESTRUCTION JUST BY LANDING!?" Lucy asked.

The Black Dragon had landed in front of everyone as Gildarts spun around.

"RUN! WE CAN'T HANDLE THIS DRAGON OURSELVES!" Gildarts shouted as he began running with everyone following on along, except Natsu who stood put.

"HAHAHAHA! GOOOOOD! A FULL-POWERED DRAGON! THIS IS GOOD!" Natsu shouted as he laughed.

Everyone stopped running as they turned around to look at Natsu.

"NATSU! GET AWAY FROM THAT DRAGON! EVEN YOUR STRENGTH CANNOT MATCH A DRAGON'S!" yelled Gildarts.

"Watch me!" yelled Natsu as he and Acnologia had a stare down.

"FINALLY! I CAN ACTUALLY USE SOME OF MY POWER!" Natsu shouted in excitement as his magic power began flaring.

" **GOD FORCE!** ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 37:**

* * *

 **Got cupcakes?**

 **Natsu vs Acnologia, who is going to win? Double chapter today! Whoo-hoo! Both exceeding 4,000 words!**

 **Arigato to those who added this story to their favorites and are following!**

 **Next chapter: Tenrou Arc: Dragon of the Apocalypse**


	38. Tenrou Arc: Let's Go Home, Together

**Chapter 38: Tenrou Arc: Let's Go Home, Together**

 **I lied about the chapter title XD.**

 **Natsu vs Acnologia! I win.**

 **The final chapter for this arc!**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Tail Main Theme: Starts Playing:]**

" **GOD FORCE!** " Natsu shouted as he was engulfed in a black aura, Acnologia just stared down at Natsu who was flaring his immense magic power.

The island was shaking from the pressure of Natsu's magic power as Acnologia opened it's mouth and let out a loud roar, the debris were blown away and the remaining trees were blown away as well, the Fairy Tail wizards had to retreat, and they knew it, but Natsu wouldn't.

" **INFINITY GOD'S HEAVENLY RAGE!** " Natsu shouted as a enormous vortex of black and white space shot from his mouth and went towards Acnologia, Acnologia countered with his own roar as the two roars collided, the roars were so powerful that the sky was split in half as the island was cracking all over from the sheer pressure of the roars.

"Strong!" exclaimed Gildarts as he was standing in front of Cana in a protective manner.

Then Natsu jumped up into the air and slammed a fist coated in black space into Acnologia's hard scales, Acnologia was sent flying across Tenrou Island from the powerful attack, but Natsu wasn't done yet, he disappeared and reappeared above Acnologia as he coated his hand in white space as a large magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **HEAVENLY GOD'S PURGING VORTEX!** " Natsu shouted, a enormous vortex of white space shot from the magic circle as it engulfed Acnologia whole, a massive explosion occurred from the powerful attack as Tenrou Island was on the verge of shattering into tiny little pieces from the fierce attacks Natsu was unleashing on Acnologia.

Acnologia recovered quickly and flew up into the air, and then he began charging up his roar as he unleashed it roar at Natsu, but Natsu countered the roar with his own as Acnologia closed his mouth.

" **Human, what is your name?** " Acnologia asked.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answered.

" **Dragneel, huh? I'll remember that name.** " replied Acnologia as he began charging a roar, a roar that was even more powerful than the last one.

"Oh? Going to destroy the island are you?" asked Natsu as Acnologia didn't answer, but answered by unleashing his roar on the island.

"BREATH!" came Gajeel's shout, but Natsu appeared in front of the roar as he stuck out his palm and absorbed it.

" _ **So, he even has the power to absorb my roars, intriguing.**_ " Acnologia thought before he landed down on the island and let out a loud roar.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!" Gildarts commanded while everyone turned their backs to Acnologia and began running, Natsu then appeared behind Acnologia.

"Ignore them, and continue the fight with me. I was just getting started." Natsu said.

" **Hmph.** " Acnologia scoffed as he turned around to face Natsu who was smirking.

"Oh yeah, when did Laxus get here?" Natsu asked as he looked around Acnologia and saw Laxus appear in a flash of lightning.

" **...** " Acnologia ignored Natsu as he let out a loud roar.

Natsu then charged forwards as he implanted a fist into Acnologia's head making him roar out in pain and he then flung Natsu off his head.

" **Annoying.** " Acnologia said as Natsu smirked.

"Good, now come at me.".

Acnologia then opened his mouth as he prepared a breath attack, Natsu opened his too and prepared his breath attack.

" **Heavenly God's Bellow!** " a enormous vortex of white space shot from Natsu's mouth as Acnologia shot his breath attack from his mouth at the same time, the two roars collided with each other and canceled each other out as Acnologia dove forwards and attempted to wound Natsu with his claws, but Natsu caught his claw and smashed it to pieces.

"That all you got?" asked Natsu as he jumped upwards and slammed his fist into Acnologia's snout, which sent Acnologia hurtling across the ocean, but he swiftly recovered and flew at blinding speeds towards Natsu as his snout slammed into Natsu's stomach making him cough up blood.

"Natsu is holding his own against Acnologia... But, just in case, **Dragon Slayers!** Prepare your attacks!" yelled Gildarts, the slayers nodded their heads and prepared their attacks.

After Gildarts said that, Natsu rocketed towards Acnologia and slammed his foot into Acnologia's gut, which made the Dragon cough up a good amount of blood and was sent hurtling down towards the island, the S-Class participants ran out of the way. But they didn't need to as Natsu appeared beneath Acnologia and slammed his foot into the Dragon's spine, sending it flying back up into the air. Acnologia recovered though as he spun around and prepared a breath attack.

Acnologia unleashed his breath attack, but Natsu countered with his own as his roar reasily overpwoered Acnologia's and sent him flying across the ocean again, Acnologia splashed into the water, which made a large water pillar, but he dove out of it just as fast as he splashed into it and dove head first into Natsu's gut, which made Natsu vomit up blood.

"Hah, that's gonna leave a mark." Natsu said with a smirk while engulfing his hand in hellfire and slamming it into Acnologia's scales, which cracked it slightly.

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

Acnologia roared out in pain as his scales were getting cracked even more.

" **FIRE DEMON'S HELL FIST!** " Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist into Acnologia's scales, which shattered some of it.

Acnologia then spun around to face Natsu as he dug both of his claws into Natsu's chest, making blood spill from his mouth, Acnologia then dug the claws further into Natsu's chest as more blood poured from the wound and Natsu coughed up blood. Then Acnologia began making the wound larger by digging down Natsu's chest as a large X was formed on Natsu's chest.

"Aw, man. Now I'm going to have a scar over a scar." Natsu said with a pout as he jumped upwards and headbutted Acnologia, the headbutt was so powerful that it launched Acnologia farther up into the sky, then Natsu disappeared and reappeared above Acnologia as he slammed his foot down into Acnologia's face, which effectively sent him hurtling down towards the island.

"He's gonna crash!" pointed out Gildarts, but Natsu once again reappeared in front of Acnologia as he caught the Dragon and slammed him down onto the ground.

"UNLEASH YOUR ATTACKS NOW!" Gildarts shouted as Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel charged forwards with their fists coated with their respectful elements.

" **LIGHTNING / IRON / SKY / DRAGON'S WIND / IRON / BREAKDOWN FIST!** " Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel shouted in unison as they punched Acnologia in the snout, which made him recoil a bit.

"Natsu-san! We aren't leaving you behind to fight Acnologia by yourself! Besides, you're a **God Slayer!** You cannot possibly hope to defeat a Dragon with that magic!" Wendy yelled in determination as she jumped away from Acnologia and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"URUSAI! I SLAYED AN ENTIRE CITY OF DRAGONS WITH MY MAGIC... Oh wait, it was the works of my sword... Tch, fuck." Natsu muttered the last part as he summoned his sword.

"Meh, fuck it, I don't need my sword." Natsu said again with a shrug as the sword disappeared and then he disappeared and reappeared above Acnologia and a enormous vortex of black space slammed down onto Acnologia's head making him roar out in pain.

"He just hurt Acnologia with that single attack..." Gildarts murmured with wide-eyes, "Everyone! Combine your attacks together!" he said again.

"Hai! **CIRCLE SWORD!** ".

" **WATER SLICER!** ".

" **ICE MAKE: VORTEX!** ".

" **ICE MAKE: TORNADO!** ".

" **SOUL EXTINCTION!** ".

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!** ".

" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** ".

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** ".

" **INFINITY GOD'S DEMOLITION ROAR!** ".

All of the S-Class wizards and S-Class participants' attacks merged together into one enormous unison raid as the attack collided with Acnologia, Acnologia was sent flying as he spat out blood from his Dragon snout. Then he smashed into a large bolder which caused the island to shake from the fierce slam.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Time of Life: Starts Playing:] [Think those sad moments in anime where the sounds are muffled and then something sad happens]**

"D-Did we get it?" Cana asked.

"I don't think so..." answered Gildarts while Acnologia flew up into the sky and began preparing his breath attack.

"BREATH ATTACK!" Gajeel shouted as Acnologia opened his mouth and began gathering energy.

"Is this where it all ends?!" asked Cana.

"No, it isn't. Everyone, join hands!" Laxus said as he held Makarov's hand and outstretched his free one as Mirajane grabbed a hold of it.

"Y-You brats.." Makarov said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"We're going home, together." Erza said as she held Wendy's hand, but there was something off... Natsu wasn't grabbing a hold of Erza's other free hand.

"Natsu?" asked Erza while everyone stared at Natsu.

"I'm not grabbing your hand, I'm staying here, to defeat Acnologia." Natsu said with his hand getting engulfed in black space.

"No! We're not leaving without you!" Erza yelled as everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"We're going home together! We're family, and that includes you." Makarov said.

"You... Really think of me as your family?" Natsu asked as he turned around to look at them, everyone was shocked, what they saw in Natsu's eyes were emptiness, no regrets, no fear, but what they saw was a little worried look in his eyes.

"A-Are you worried... About us?" Lucy asked while Natsu nodded his head sideways.

"I'm worried about... How my headphones would come out after this fight." Natsu answered while he turned back around to look at Acnologia as everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"This is no time to mess around! We're going home together, we're family, and that's THAT!" Makarov said with tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Yes, Natsu. We're going home, together." Laxus said as Natsu turned around to face him.

"You know, I approved of you, but I no longer do. You betrayed my expectations, you were not suppose to give a damn about your nakama, or your family, but yet. Here you are, saying they're your family, nakama, and everything to you. What happened to the old Laxus I once knew, and approved of?" asked Natsu while Laxus's eyes widened.

"That Laxus is dead, and a new one was born. I regretted my actions ever since the day I got expelled from Fairy Tail, and I will make it up to the Old Man." Laxus answered with determination in his voice while Natsu's eyes widened.

"Tch, fuck you." Natsu said while he jumped up into the air as Acnologia unleashed his roar...

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" the circle shouted as a golden-light shone brightly in the center of them.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Acnologia's roar came in contact with the island as Natsu was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

With Doranbolt and Lacock, I mean Lahar.

"WHA-" Doranbolt was at a lost for words as his mouth was mouth open, his eyes larger than dinner plates, following along with Lahar and the Rune Knights.

"A-Acnologia..." Doranbolt muttered, "W-Wendy... Everyone." he said again with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

With Ultear and Meredy...

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Ultear shouted as her mouth was wide open, her eyes wide.

"W-What p-power!" Meredy stuttered out while Ultear clenched her fist tightly.

"Gray." she murmured.

* * *

 **Magnolia Shore:**

* * *

"Hmm, a bright light?" a old fisher man asked while the waves of water were getting bigger and bigger.

"I have a bad feeling." the fisher man muttered.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Ocean:**

* * *

"Looks like it's the end for both Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart." Rustyrose said as his hair was a complete mess, his glasses shattered, his clothes all dirtied and his face covered in dirt.

"It's the end for both of our guilds, what are we suppose to do now?" Azuma asked.

"I don't have any regrets of what I did." Kain said while the trio were on a boat.

"I know what you can do, you guys are under arrest." Sting said as he cuffed the trio in magic-sealing handcuffs which made their eyes widen.

"You! You're part of the Magic Council?" asked Kain.

"No, I'm a part of Sabertooth the guild that's going to be the strongest in Fiore. I only took this as an infiltration mission, and my real name is Sting Eucliffe, **White Dragon Slayer**." Sting said while the trios eyes widened.

"Tch.".

* * *

 **Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"It seems... That it has happened." Mard Geer said with his usual smirk not on his face.

"Hai, does anyone know where Master E.N.D. is?" asked Seilah.

"We've tried tracking him, but he disappeared somehow after that jump." came Jackal's voice as he entered the room, following along with some Tartaros Grunts.

"A disappointment." Silver said with folded arms.

"It truly is a disappointment, not only have we lost track of Master E.N.D., but we are having troubles with those annoying God Priests." Mard Geer said.

"This is going worse than I expected." Mard Geer murmured, "And if this fails, Ankoku is having me for dinner." he murmured again.

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail:**

* * *

The doors slammed open as it revealed Doranbolt there, everyone looked in his direction.

"Huh, oh you're back, Mes-Wait, where are the others?" asked Droy.

"T-They... The island was b-blown up by Acnologia, they're... _dead._ " Doranbolt said with a sob as tears streamed down his face.

"D-Dead? Come on, don't lie to us!" Wakaba said in worry.

"I'm not lying! They're dead! Acnologia obliterated the island with it's breath attack!" yelled Doranbolt as he collapsed to his knees.

"Why didn't you do anything then instead of watching them die!?" Jet asked as he picked up Doranbolt by the neck.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT THAT LEVY IS DEAD!" Jet shouted with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone was shocked by the news, they dropped their items that they were holding in their hands as their eyes slowly began filling with tears, it was depressing and sad day for Fairy Tail. They had lost all of their strongest members, including their Master. What are they going to do now? How will they keep the guild intact? How would they move on without the usual people in the guild?

Everyone was mourning the deaths of their nakama.

* * *

 **Magic Council:**

* * *

Sting was walking in the halls of the Magic Council as Kain, Azuma, and Rustyrose were walking behind him with their hands cuffed.

"State your business." a Rune Knight said.

"I have captured three of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." answered Sting while the Rune Knight's eyes widened as he looked closer at Azuma and his eyes widened in fear and he opened the door.

"G-Go on in!" he exclaimed.

Sting walked into the prison room as he looked for the perfect cell to throw the trio in. He finally found the perfect cell and asked a Rune Knight to unlock it for him, which the Rune Knight did as Sting threw the trio into the cell.

"Wait, dammit! I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in prison after I saw my guild get destroyed single handed!" Rustyrose complained while thrashing around in the cell.

"Stop thrashing around, Rustyrose. It's our faults that we joined a Dark Guild, and it's our sins for all those we've killed. This is how we atone for those sins." Azuma said with his eyes closed.

"How can you be so calm?!" Rustyrose asked.

"Because, I know perfectly well what I've done, and what I did was wrong. Not right." answered Azuma along with him now opening his eyes.

"This is stupid, I don't wanna idle away my time in this cell. I wanna be free, and see the world." Kain complained as he too thrashed around.

"I said stop complaining, didn't I? Listen to the strongest of the Seven Kin or you're getting pummeled." Azuma said while the duo stopped thrashing around.

"H-Hai." they said in fear.

* * *

 **In a Office:**

* * *

"NANI?! Tenrou Island was obliterated?!" Jellal asked in shock.

"H-Hai, Jellal-sama." answered a Rune Knight.

"Tell me! Who was on that island?!" Jellal asked with a very worried look.

"Information we've gathered is that Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Evergreen, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Lyon Vastia, Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, and finally Erza Scarlet." the Rune Knight listed.

Jellal's face immediately turned into a depressed one as he trudged his way back to his desk and swiped everything off his desk in anger.

"WHY?!" Jellal shouted as he placed his head down onto his desk and sobbed silently, he slowly collapsed down onto the floor.

"Why? Why did it have to include you too, Erza? And everyone else?" Jellal asked, then the door slammed open.

"Jellal! What's wrong?!" Simon asked as he knelt down beside Jellal.

"E-Erza... S-She's dead... Obliterated along with her guild's sacred grounds..." answered Jellal while Simon's eyes widened.

"I-Impossible... E-Erza is dead? There's no way!" Simon argued.

"S-She's dead, Simon! FACE IT! I DON'T WANNA BELIEVE IT EITHER! BUT IT'S TRUE!" Jellal shouted as he stood up and slammed his fist down onto his desk table, which shattered it into two halves.

"D-Damn!" Simon yelled out in anger as he smashed his fist into the concrete floor, "WHY DID ERZA HAVE TO DIE?! I LOVED HER!" Simon shouted this time as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

 **Unknown World:**

* * *

The world was black and white, everything was flipped, time has stopped, because time cannot go on forever. There stood one lone teenager, in the very center of the black and white world, pink-hair, onyx eyes, his black cloak, he was engulfed in a black light as he slowly turned into ashes as he looked in a certain direction, and smiled. Until he finally faded away. A hand stretched out to attempt to reach him, but it could not. All it could do was slump back down as knees could be seen. Those knees collapsed onto the white floor.

The knees were shaking, clear liquid fell onto the ground, vision getting blurry, a hand is outstretched, the person looks up, and sees a scarlet-haired beauty. The vision gets blurrier.

"My...self?".

The scarlet-haired beauty nods her head, and gains a smile on her face.

"Don't cry. Sometimes... Living things, must die at certain times." the scarlet-haired beauty said as the person outstretches their own hand and grabs hers.

"I lost him... Didn't I?" the person asks as the scarlet-haired beauty nods her head.

"You lost him... But, he will always watch over you. From the Heavens." the scarlet-haired beauty said as the vision began getting blurry again, the person looks down, as tears fall onto the ground.

"Are... You sure, he's dead?".

"Not sure." the scarlet-haired beuaty answered.

"Natsu...".

* * *

 **Someone's House:**

* * *

"Impossible..." a voice said as she received certain news and collapsed to her knees.

"Erza can't be dead..." she said.

"Millianna, what's wrong?" asked another voice.

"N-Nothng, Kagura-chan..." Millianna said as she wiped tears away from her eyes and turned around to look at Kagura who was staring down at her.

"I see, but you're making me a bit worried if you keep on laying down on the ground like that." Kagura said with folded arms.

* * *

 **Unknown World:**

* * *

Everything was black, red blood painted the grounds, the buildings, and most importantly his hands... He looked at himself and saw that more scales had formed on his arms, his gloves in his pockets, signature cloak flapping in the wind, headphones around his neck. He looked around, confused. On where he was.

" ** _You're in the World of Darkness._** " a voice said.

"Who's there?".

" _ **I am the God of this world, also known as the God of Darkness, Erebus.**_ " said Erebus.

"I see, God Erebus.".

" _ **Say, have you ever experienced true darkness before?**_ ".

"What makes you say that?".

" _ **Because, I've watched you. You bring chaos and destruction wherever you go, stain your hands with blood, not on purpose, but on accident. You're a God. You're a Demon, literally. The apprentice of Ankoku himself, and you want to show your power to the world.**_ " explained Erebus.

"I see, but there's one incorrect fact in your statement. I don't stain my hands with blood on accident, I do it on purpose." a red flash was seen in the black.

" _ **Hahaha! Evil indeed, but I like that. The way you kill Humans with no sympathy and no mercy, it gives me quite the scare, but, it entertains me to the maximum. Ankoku truly did train you well. Indeed.**_ " Erebus said.

"Of course he did, the strongest God's pupil has to be the strongest.".

" _ **That's true.**_ " agreed Erebus as the world turned even more redder.

"By the way, where am I?".

" _ **You are in the world of chaos. I know I originally said the World of Darkness, that is this world's subname. This world is painted with blood, the blood of the innocent if I do say so myself. The black comes from the charred skin of Humans. Perfect, right?**_ " asked Erebus.

"Yes, perfection indeed. Except, it could use a little more guts.".

"And also, what happened to Acnologia?".

" _ **Oh, him? He destroyed the island, and in the middle of you jumping, I teleported you to my world... For a little... Chat.**_ " explained Erebus.

"I see, so shall we get this over with already?".

* * *

 **One Year Later: Year x785: Magic Council:**

* * *

"Ul, are you sure?" asked a voice.

"Yes, I am sure, Meredy." answered Ultear as Meredy nodded her head, she had longer hair as she grew greatly, down there. If you know what I mean.

"Hai." replied Meredy as Ultear blasted the wall of the Magic Council's prison open and ran in with Meredy following on behind her.

"Meredy, which cell are they in?" asked Ultear.

"Cell 125!" Meredy answered as Ultear nodded her head.

"115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125! Found it Meredy!" yelled Ultear as Meredy ran over.

"How are they?" asked Meredy.

"They seem fine." answered Ultear while she looked in both directions and unlocked the cell door.

"(Snore) Huh, wha? Who disturbed my sleep?" asked a familiar voice.

"It is I, Ultear, Rustyrose." answered Ultear while Rustyrose's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Rustyrose while Azuma stirred.

"Who disturbed me?" asked Azuma while he looked over in Ultear and Meredy's direction, his eyes widened, "What are you guys doing here?".

"Food..." Kain said while he shakily stood up and noticed Ultear, his eyes bulged out of it's sockets.

"Meredy and I have come here to recruit you into Crime Sorciere, an independent guild that destroys Dark Guilds and in order to defeat Zeref." Ultear said as she outstretched her hand.

"And why would we join you?" asked Rustyrose while rubbing his eyes.

"Because, if you joined us. You would be free from this Hell Hole." answered Ultear while Rustyrose's eyes widened and he bolted upwards and grabbed Ultear's hand.

"I'm in." said Rustyrose.

"Guess I'm in too, I've grown accustomed to Rustyrose and Kain." said Azuma as he too grabbed Ultear's hand.

"I'm in too then." said Kain while grabbing Ultear's hand.

"Guess that's, that. Now, let's go." Ultear said while motioning the trio to follow her and Meredy.

* * *

 **Unknown Area: Unknown Continent:**

* * *

"Six more years left, huh?" asked a voice.

A certain black cloak flapped in the wind...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 38:**

* * *

 **Oppai.**


	39. Seven Years

**Chapter 39: Seven Years**

 **People cut paper with scissors, I cut mine with food.**

 **Two more reviews until we reach a hundred! And nine more follows until a hundred! Damn! Arigato, you guys! You make me wanna buy you a thousand muffins!**

 **Yep, another double chapter upload! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

 **Six Years Later: Year x791: Cube:**

* * *

"Number 6." Astarot said, his appearance doesn't matter at all. So let's just say he grew a twenty-thousand foot beard.

"Ace." Uther said. I'm just going to say he grew a thirty-thousand foot beard.

"King." Fraenar said. He had a forty-thousand foot beard. He then pointed his finger out the window and shot a beam as in a random country a King's head just exploded into tiny little pieces.

"Nice aiming. You missed the crotch by lots." Uther said.

"I think we should shave, our beards are literally filling up the entire shack." Astarot said.

"Nah, don't want to. With this beard, I look like a wise Old Man." Fraenar said while stroking his beard.

"Guess you do..." Zancrow said, his hair was longer than it was 7 years ago, but he still had the same appearance, just a change in attire, he wore a black robe, following along with a barely visible mustache on his face.

"Guess seven years really do make it possible for people who can't even grow facial hair to grow facial hair." Fraenar said with a shrug.

"Huh? The hell are you talking about, maggot?" asked Zancrow.

"You shouldn't talk to elderly people like that." Fraenar answered.

"Elderly or not, I don't give a damn. Besides, you started getting gray hair last year, so you should shut it." replied Zancrow.

"Douche." muttered Fraenar as he placed a hand on his chin.

"I heard that.".

"No you didn't.".

"Yes, I did.".

"Then what'd I say?".

"Douche.".

"I know you are.".

"GRR!" growled Zancrow in annoyance.

 **SLAM!**

"Gah! God dammit! I tripped over your beard again!" came Jackal's voice.

"Oh, Jackal. Located Natsu yet?" asked Fraenar.

"Unfortunately, no. Master E.N.D hasn't been located yet." answered Jackal.

"Where could Kami-sama possibly be at?" asked Zancrow with a curious expression on his face.

"We're not quite sure, but we're positive he's safe. Even though he hasn't shown up on our radar devices so far." Jackal answered with a shrug.

"Kami-sama better be safe, 'cause, he's been gone for the past seven years! And I wanna show him how strong I've gotten!" exclaimed Zancrow with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Some things, really don't change." Uther said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Unknown Area:**

* * *

"Six more years passed by in a flash, huh?" asked a voice as the person's black cloak was flapping in the wind.

The person had a hood over their head, following along with a cigar in his mouth. He inhaled as he took the cigar out of his mouth and exhaled smoke.

"They've been gone for seven years... Seven years since they died..." the person said as his hood was blown off by the wind, it was Wakaba Mine. He let out a depressed sigh and turned around and began walking.

* * *

 **Unknown World:**

 **[Flesh Eating Scene Occurs: Skip if you don't wanna read it. Wait, why the hell am I even putting this here? I have the horror genre that's already there!]**

* * *

"So, that's what you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Natsu while cocking an eyebrow.

"And you also said that every hour in this world, counts as a year for my world?" Natsu asked again while Erebus sat in front of him, he wore a red hoodie, it was... Quite awkward seeing a God wear common clothing.

" **Yes, and right now. We've been talking for seven hours straight.** " answered Erebus.

"That's because you won't learn how to shut the fuck up, no matter how times I pummel you." Natsu replied while Erebus chuckled as he had bruises and cuts all over his body.

" **Ah, I hadn't felt pain in such a long time though, so I thank you for that.** " Erebus said with a bow.

"Masochist.".

" **I'll take that as a compliment, arigato.** " thanked Erebus while he sat back down.

"It's been seven years in my world. Who knows? Zeref could have already initiated a world war. He could have captured Fairy Heart, _probably banged Mavis's body..._ Or he could have already token over the world." Natsu said with a cup of tea in his hand.

" **I can see your world from here, and it's perfectly fine. No world token over, no signs of a world war, and Fairy Heart hasn't been stolen, including the naked loli inside. Wait, why the hell is she naked?** " asked Erebus.

"Probably to attract attention, or whoever the person that put her in there was a pervert." Natsu replied.

" **That does make a lot of sense, indeed it does... Except, the thing I'm sad about that I haven't even seen bloodshed yet in your world.** " Erebus said with a pout.

"Would you rather prefer spilling blood yourself, or watching it?" asked Natsu with him placing the cup of tea down.

" **Prefer spilling it myself.** " Erebus answered instantly.

"That was a fast response." replied Natsu.

" **Can I spill blood already? And indeed it was a fast response.** " said Erebus.

"Fine, here shed these whores' blood." Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and women tied to poles appeared, they were completely stripped of their clothing as gags were in their mouths. They were also blindfolded.

" **Aww, why gags? I prefer hearing them scream.** " Erebus complained.

"Go ahead and take off the gags, and while your at that, take off the blindfolds, I wanna see their reactions to blood being spilled." Natsu replied with a sadistic smirk.

" **Upsy-daisy!** " exclaimed Erebus as he took the whores' blindfolds and gags out of their mouths and off their faces.

"AHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE US!" one of the whores shouted.

" **Okay... Now, how do I torture somebody again?** " Erebus asked with a finger to his chin.

"You rip out their guts and eat it right in front of them." answered Natsu while Erebus snickered.

" **That's actually a good idea. I would love to see their reactions to me eating a person's guts right in front of... THEM!** " Erebus shouted the last part while digging his hand into one of the whores' stomachs as he ripped out her guts making her scream in agony as she thrashed around.

" **Calm down, you whore. Stay put, and watch me eat your flesh... Right in front of you!** " Erebus said with a bloodthirsty look as he licked his lips and opened his mouth, then he slowly began chewing on the liver he pulled out.

"BLAGH! ARGH! URAAAGHHH!" one of the whores vomited as it splashed all over the black floor.

"OI! DON'T VOMIT ON THE DAMN FLOORS! I HAD TO WALK ON THOSE!" shouted Natsu.

"I-I can't help... URAAAAGHHH!" the whore vomited again as Erebus slowly devoured the liver, he then pulled out one of the other whores' stomach making her scream out in pain. Then he began devouring the stomach and liver at the same time.

" **Mmm, delicious! I haven't tasted Human flesh in a while!** " Erebus said in a cheerful tone.

"It's funny... I always run into Evil / Psychotic Gods." Natsu murmured with a smirk on his face as he enjoyed the sight.

" **Ah, man. THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!** " Erebus shouted in excitement.

"No." replied Natsu while Erebus slumped down in disappointment as he walked back over to Natsu and sat in the chair across from him.

" **And about our little chat. Here's the book that will explain stuff.** " Erebus said while handing Natsu a book as he took it.

"Okay." Natsu replied while opening the book as his eyes went blank.

" **Huh? What's up? Your eyes suddenly went blank.** " Erebus said with him waving a hand in Natsu's face.

"You can have this damn book back." Natsu said while tossing the book at Erebus who was sent flying across the unknown world and landed on the ground with a thud.

" **Ouch... Even a toss from you hurts like hell.** " Erebus said as he rubbed his head.

" **And anyways, why'd you throw the booooo-Ohhhhh, shit!** " Erebus said as he saw the contents of the book.

"Now do you see why?" asked Natsu.

" **Yes, yes I do.** ".

The contents that the book contained was just a book full of letters... Specifically addressed to porn stars, request for models to take place in porn videos, letters to mom, a sex body request... And so on.

"Why, do you even have that?" asked Natsu.

" **Well, I stole it from this one guy I met a couple years ago, which meant a couple hours ago.** " answered Erebus with a shrug as he threw the book away, " **Never knew it would contain those contents though, it seemed ancient to me, so I decided to call you here when it was the right time in order to give you that book. But, now I see that it's completely useless.** " he said again with a shrug.

"You really are the biggest idiot I've met." said Natsu while Erebus chuckled.

" **Alright, kiddo. Time for you to head back, and say. I'll hand you a copy of Seilah's Diary, don't you think that's a good deal?** " asked Erebus with a wink.

"No duh, of course it's a good deal. I can make a fortune if I sell it to Jackal." answered Natsu while he rubbed his fingers together in a "money-money" fashion.

" **Takakaka! You really are a beast! Here, I'll give it to you. But first you must pay with your genitals.** ".

"Okay.".

" **HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A FAST RESPONSE!** " Erebus shouted with wide-eyes.

"Just give me the damn diary, I'll pay you with my genitals, so hurry up.".

" **A-Actually, you're a true man. So I'll lower it down to a uhhh... Scale?** ".

"Sure, why not." Natsu said as he rolled up his sleeve and took off the bandages as he tore of a scale and handed it to Erebus who smirked and handed Natsu Seilah's Diary.

" **Now, be careful with that, and don't read the contents. You'll get horny instantly, and might ejaculate on the pages. Actually, forget the might, you WILL ejaculate on the pages.** " Erebus explained while Natsu nodded his head.

"I'll try being careful with it. _I'm gonna shove this up Jackal's ass.._ " Natsu murmured the last part as Erebus snapped his fingers and Natsu was engulfed in a dark light before disappearing.

* * *

 **Cube:**

* * *

"Oiiiii, God Priests!" came Natsu's voice as he appeared on the table that the trio were playing cards on.

"AH! NATSU! YOU IDIOT! OUR CARDS!" the trio shouted.

"Oh? Kami-samaaaa! Where have you been?" asked Zancrow with folded arms, "I've wanted to fight you for the past seven years! And I finally get a chance! **FIRE GOD'S-** BLPHOO!".

Zancrow was interrupted by Natsu whom flicked him in the forehead and sent him flying across the room.

"D-Damn... His flick feels like it was a thousand times stronger." Zancrow murmured.

"Oh! Master E.N.D. there you are!" Jackal said as Natsu looked in his way, then Natsu's eyes turned red which frightened Jackal, and what frightened him even more was that Natsu wore a devilish smirk on his face.

"Jackal, come here." commanded Natsu while Jackal nodded his head and walked forwards.

"H-Hai, Master E.N.D.?" asked Jackal.

"I have... Seilah's Diary right here, you want it?".

Jackal's eyes widened as he gained a devilish smirk.

"Of course I want it. I can sabotage the hell out of it!" Jackal said with a snicker as Natsu handed him the diary.

"Knock yourself out.".

"Hehehe, you bet I am." replied Jackal while he walked out of the room.

"That diary is rigged, isn't it?" asked Zancrow.

"Errr. Maybe." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"By the way, Natsu. Where the mother of all beards have you been?" asked Uther as he stroked his beard.

"Ah, it's private info-Maaaaaaaaaatiooooon? Damn! You guys have long beards!" exclaimed Natsu.

" _GAHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG LOWER PART?!_ " came Jackal's shout as Natsu began snickering madly.

"What'd you do to the diary?" asked the trio with poker faces.

"Kekeke, no idea what you're talking 'bout." answered Natsu while he whistled and looked away.

"Cakaka! I like what Kami-sama did to the diary!" Zancrow said while laughing.

"Oh, by the way, Kami-sama. You haven't aged one bit." Zancrow said in realization as Natsu sighed and sat down in a chair and motioned Zancrow to sit down, which he did.

"Now, I'll explain the whole story to you.".

* * *

 **Flashback:**

* * *

 _" **Do you like waffles?** "._

 _"Yeah."._

* * *

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

"EHHHHH?! THAT'S ALL?! JUST THOSE FIVE WORDS?!" asked Zancrow, Uther, Fraenar, and Astarot in unison as their eyes bulged out of their sockets along with their jaws dropping low to the ground.

"Hmm mm, that's all. It was legendary." replied Natsu while the four murmured, "Bullshit.", "I like waffles too if Kami-sama does.", "I need to record a porn for my boss.", "Waffles.".

"You know, you guys murmur loudly." Natsu said while the four jumped up in surprise.

"R-Right, we'll try lowering our volumes." Fraenar said as he sat back down, with the other three following his actions.

 **SLAM!**

"MASTER E.N.D.! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY LOWER PART!" shouted Jackal as he stumbled his way in the room.

"Kekekekekekekeke, pfff, BWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu couldn't contain his snickering any longer as he burst out laughing.

"M-Master E.N-N.D.?" asked Jackal as the diary was wide open.

"Hahahaha! Wow! That actually did happen!" Natsu said as he wiped tears away from his eyes and then stood up and walked over to Jackal, he knelt down beside Jackal and picked up the diary as he slammed it shut.

"Seilah made that trap for whoever dares to open her diary. Wait, also. Why would us Etherious keep diaries?" asked Natsu.

"N-No idea." Jackal said while he stood up with shaky legs.

"I-It was... Pouring liquid all over the pages, and I couldn't sabotage it!" Jackal exclaimed in anger.

"And... YOU THREE! CUT YOUR DAMN BEARDS!" shouted Natsu as he burnt the trios' beards off.

"Neoooooooo! Our beards!" the trio shouted in unison as they collapsed to our knees and murmured in unison, "We were wise old men...".

"So, any changes for the past seven years?" asked Natsu while Jackal shrugged.

"No, not really. Except us Etherious have gotten a lot stronger, well, more like enormously stronger if that even goes well with that, the other changes was that Fairy Tail is now marked as the weakest guild in Fiore. Zancrow can finally grow facial hair, and the trio think of themselves as wise old men." answered Jackal.

"I see, and Zancrow. Congratulations on finally accomplishing on growing facial hair." Natsu said while looking over to Zancrow who snickered a bit.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

* * *

Fairy Tail has not been good, ever since they lost their strongest members seven years ago to the Dragon of the Apocalypse: Acnologia. Macao had become the Temporary Guild Master for the guild as he was sitting at a table with Wakaba, the duo were drinking booze from a mug.

Jet's appearance had changed drastically, instead of wearing that usual hat, and other fancy looking clothes, he was reduced to mere common clothes, but he didn't care. Droy had become a complete fat ass, hell I'd say he looks like an exact copy of Kain. Except for the difference in skin colors, but if you looked close enough. The two were similar.

Droy was munching on a usual piece of chicken as the doors slammed open.

"Wow, looks even more emptier than usual. It's more like a club instead." said a voice as five, or was it six? People stood there in the entrance, they failed at trying to look like complete badasses. Macao then stood up.

"What do you want, Twilight Ogre?" Macao asked while the man in the center with a medium-sized mace answered.

"The monthly pay. Don't tell me you forgot about it?" the dick asked.

"Of course I didn't forget about it. _Tsk, cocky asshole._ But, right now, we don't have enough money to pay, so could you wait until next month?" asked Macao while the man gained a furious look on his face and walked forwards.

"We're not waiting until next month, you have to pay it right now. Remember who loaned you money after those pathetic members died? Twilight Ogre, and now, we're helping you keep this piece of dump open!" the man said while kicking Macao across the guild hall.

" _Fucking assholes, I so wanna beat the living hell out of them and make them scream._ " Wakaba thought completely agitated by the actions of the cocky bastards and his men.

"We'll try to convince the Boss, and if we don't manage to, your asses are out of here." the man said while he and his gain of cronies walked into the distance.

"Macao, you alright?" asked Wakaba.

"I'm fine. Except, not on the inside. They spoke trash about 'them'." Macao said with a furious expression as everyone gained a saddened look.

"It's already been seven years. They must be disappointed in how the guild is turning out to be." Droy said while he slumped down in his seat.

"Yeah, especially... (Gulp) Levy..." Jet said.

It was the first time in seven years that one of the guild members had mentioned the people who were obliterated along with Tenrou Island names. Droy had tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, same as Jet. While everyone else had tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Then the doors opened revealing Romeo who walked in and sat down on at a table.

"Romeo, your back." Macao said while Romeo nodded his head.

Then a loud noise was heard outside.

"What was that?" Wakaba asked as the rest of the guild members walked outside, apparently. Max didn't have his broom shoved up his ass for once.

* * *

Outside...

When the remaining Fairy Tail wizards went outside, they saw Christina the airship of Blue Pegasus floating right above them, they saw the trimen as they jumped down. Where Ichiya fell off.

"MEEEEEEEN!" Ichiya shouted as he face planted onto the ground.

The trimen then landed down on the ground, Eve had longer hair, than his usual short-hair, which. In my opinion looked like shit. Ren and what's his face looked the same.

The trimen then saw the ladies as they ran over to them and began flirting with them as usual.

Ichiya then recovered as he stood in front of Macao and said, "We have a calculation. That Tenrou Island still exists! Men!" he said as the Fairy Tail members' eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?!" asked Macao.

"We are sure of it, men!" answered Ichiya.

"W-We have to go there, quickly!" Max said while Alzack and Bisca nodded their heads in agreement as they began running.

"There they go, men. We hope you can find them and return safely." Ichiya said while he and the trimen boarded the Christina and flew away back to their guild hall.

* * *

Inside...

"Romeo, are you sure you don't wanna go?" asked Macao.

"I'm positive, there's probably a chance that they are still there, but they're probably dead." answered Romeo as he held a book in his hand.

"Fine then. Guess we'll wait until they get back for their answers." Macao replied while walking over to a nearby table and sitting at it.

* * *

 **The Ocean:**

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE LEVY! WE'RE GOING TO SEE LEVY!" Droy and Jet shouted in excitement with their arms around one another.

"They seem cheerful." Bisca said with folded arms.

"Ohhh!~" Max said in pleasure with a broom up his ass.

"Oi! Max, not now! Get that broom out of your ass and start sweeping!" Alzack said in annoyance while Max bolted upwards and did a salute, he then pulled out another broom and began sweeping with the first broom still in his ass, he was getting pleasured and doing work at the same time. The weirdest combo.

"OI! I SEE A PERSON!" pointed out Max as Jet and Droy ran to the deck and saw a girl who looked around the age of thirteen, with long golden or blonde-hair, she had clear green eyes as she lifted both of her arms upwards and the water began rising.

"The water is rising!" pointed out Droy.

After the water was done rising, a golden-dome of light surrounded an island with the insignia of Fairy Tail on the very center of it.

"T-Tenrou Island..." Jet said in shock as the girl began walking her way towards the island.

"Quickly! Follow after her!" yelled Alzack while the speed of the ship picked up.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island:**

* * *

The ship had docked at Tenrou Island as the group followed the girl.

"Jet, chase after her!" Max said.

"On it!" replied Jet as he sped away which left a trail of dust in his wake.

While Jet was chasing after the girl, he came across an area as what he saw shocked him greatly.

There it was, Gray and Happy. Laying there, buried in the soil. Unconscious.

"G-Gray? H-Happy?".

* * *

 **Cube:**

* * *

"I'm never sabotaging another diary ever again." Jackal said with a pissed face as he trudged his way to Tartaros HQ.

"And plus, Master E.N.D. laughed his ass off at my stupidity." he said again as he face palmed into the palm of his hand.

"Wahahaha!" came Lamy's laugh.

"Urusai, Lamy. Your laugh sounds like your choking on a dick." said Jackal with a glare which made Lamy freeze in her tracks.

"Wahahaha..." Lamy laughed nervously as Jackal grabbed her by the head.

"I seriously don't like you." Jackal snarled out.

"Wahaha..." Lamy laughed nervously again as Jackal crushed her head so hard that it exploded.

"I love doing that, now. To wait for her to regenerate again." Jackal said with a shrug as he entered Tartaros HQ.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

* * *

 **SLAM!**

The doors were slammed open revealing the same six douchebags from before as they walked in cockily.

"Wow, it's even more emptier than it was earlier." one of the dicks said as Romeo stood up and closed his book that he was reading.

"You can all go to hell." Romeo said with a glare as one of the men sneered and looked down at Romeo.

"What'd you just say, kid?" the cock asked.

"You heard me, go to hell." answered Romeo while the fag's face formed into a retarded one.

"I'm gonna smash your head in!" he said as he attempted to slam his mace down on Romeo's head, but was soon kicked in the ass by a familiar foot.

He was sent flying across the guild hall as it appeared to be Gray and everyone else following on behind him.

"Yo, we're back... AND SHIT MY CLOTHES!" Gray shouted the last part while Romeo sweat dropped.

" _I was going to cry out of happiness, but that stripping habit prevented it..._ " Romeo thought while his sweat drop grew as he watched Gray roam around the guild hall looking for his clothes.

Soon Romeo smiled as he said, "YOU'RE BACK!".

"Damn right we are!" answered Makarov as he stepped in through the door.

"Oi, where's Natsu at?" asked Macao while everyone's expressions changed.

"We don't know. He disappeared after Acnologia unleashed his roar." answered Erza while Mirajane nodded her head in agreement.

"Ahhh! Laxus! You've returned to the guild!" Freed said with a blush as he probably got an erection from seeing Laxus.

"The Raijin Tribe is back in action!" Bickslow said.

"GAJEEL! YOU LITTLE !$%!" said Jet and Droy in unison as Levy laid her head down on Gajeel's lap while Jet and Droy threw... Very offensive words at Gajeel which made him get the signs "& (!" and "#!*$" pierced into his chest, anime style.

"OI! THOSE WORDS WERE REALLY OFFENSIVE!" shouted Gajeel while standing up as he glared at Jet and Droy, which made them shrink in size... Literally.

"H-Hai, g-gomen'nasai.".

"The thing I'm worried about the most is Natsu." Makarov said with a mug of booze in his hand.

"Yes, I'm worried about him." said Erza.

"Now that I think about it, there's hardly any traces of Natsu at all. Even the Magic Council can't track him down, he must be very well protected or hidden, 'cause even the best of the best couldn't track him down." Macao thought out loud.

"That's... Strange." said Lyon.

"What's strange? I've been in the corner this entire time." came Natsu's voice as everyone turned around with shocked expressions.

"Y-You... YOU'VE BEEN IN THE CORNER THE ENTIRE TIME?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Well, no duh. I've been here for the past fifteen minutes." answered Natsu while everyone stared at him.

"Still the same as ever." they said in unison with poker faces, but on the inside. They were happy as fuck.

"Well, I'm not going to change any time sooner, and besides. I've wanted to talk to you guys about something." Natsu said with his usual bored expression.

"If you want to talk to us about something, put on a serious face for once." Wakaba said as he exhaled smoke.

"Whatever.".

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Erza.

"Ever heard of the Grand Magic Games?".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 39:**

* * *

 **Another double chapter today! Hooray!**

 **Arigato to those who added this to their favorites and are following!**

 **(Coughs into hand) This may be a strange question, but... Got ice cream?**

 **FYI: Both of the chapters today exceeded 4,000 words again. :)**


	40. GMG Arc: Three Months of Training

**Chapter 40: Three Months of Training**

 **Arigato for 100 reviews!** **(⊙ω⊙)**

 **My brain is fried. So gomen if this was shorter.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

* * *

"Grand Magic Games?" asked Makarov.

"Hai, the Grand Magic Games, or GMG for an abbreviation, it's a tournament to decide which guild in Fiore is the strongest, and right now. Fairy Tail is considered the weakest guild in Fiore, at least from what I heard." explained Natsu while Erza was laying her head against his chest.

"And when did Erza get here?" Natsu asked while he poked Erza's cheek.

"Huh? What do you mea... EH?! SHE'S GONE!" Macao shouted while he looked over to where Erza previously stood.

"Hey! Gray! Fight me!" demanded Romeo with a smile as Gray looked back at him.

"You've grown a lot, Romeo! But, I bet you still can't beat me!" Gray replied back with a smile as the temperature dropped.

"Hehe." chuckled Romeo as he got in a fighting position.

"Oh, they're going to fight." Natsu said with a grin.

"Natsu..." Erza muttered as Natsu looked down and saw her asleep his grin grew as he sighed.

"Don't get so careless around me." Natsu murmured while caressing Erza's scarlet hair.

"Mmmm." Erza hummed in her sleep as she wore a smile on her face.

"Ha, how kawaii." Natsu said.

 **Creeeak.**

"We're coming in." came Jura's voice as he entered the guild along with Lamia Scale.

"It seems like you guys are back." Jura said with a smile as he had a long goatee and his eyebrows... Were large, yeah. Large. He was still completely bald.

"Oh, it's Jura." pointed out Natsu as everyone looked in his direction.

"You know him?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah, he with us during the time with Oracion Seis." answered Natsu while Makarov nodded his head.

"Oh, gomen. Jura. I'll be back later, I have to teach a certain guild discipline for messing with my children." Makarov said, he then stood up and strode out of the guild with Mirajane following on behind him.

" **Ice Make: Stick!** " said Gray as a stick of ice appeared in his hand and he began swinging it at Romeo who was running away.

"Hahaha! You can't beat me, Romeo! Even if it has been seven years! So forfeit!" yelled Gray, he was laughing like a maniac.

"I-OUCH! Forfeit!" Romeo yelled while Gray stopped beating him with a stick.

"Ahhh, I still beat you with a stick!" Gray said with a cocky face.

"Haha! Ice Princess, you still beat up kids with a stick?" asked Natsu.

"What?! Wanna go, Space Dildo?!" asked Gray.

"Not in the mood." answered Natsu while Gray scoffed.

"You're just afraid of me, that's why you aren't fighting m-BPFOOO!".

"Never mind, I changed my mind. I will fight you... Never mind, I just won." Natsu said in realization as he saw Gray laying down on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu?" Erza asked while rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Natsu walked over to Erza and picked her up.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Going home. Jura, you can explain everything to these guys!" said Natsu, Jura nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, let's go home, shall we?" asked Natsu while Erza nodded her head and Natsu disappeared.

* * *

 **Natsu's House:**

* * *

"This place hasn't changed a single bit." Erza said.

"Yeah, but. It's all dusty, and I haven't paid the bills for seven years." Natsu replied while he opened up a safe, and there was about several million jewels in there from the SSS-Class missions he went on.

"Guess it really does come in handy to keep spare change in the safe." said Erza as she sat down on the couch, Natsu sat down beside her, he then put his arm around Erza.

Erza leaned closer to Natsu as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed your warmth..." Erza whispered.

"Me too, and your scent." Natsu replied back as he caressed Erza's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Erza blushed a bit, but she was soon beaming brightly as she then laid her head down on Natsu's lap.

"We hardly get any time to be alone, together." Erza said.

"Yes, I agree." replied Natsu.

Erza then took her head off of Natsu's lap as she leaned in closer to Natsu's face. Natsu was leaning closer in too as their lips met.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza's waist as he pulled her closer, while Erza had her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck, their kiss deepened even more.

Natsu then thrusted his tongue into Erza's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, each and every second of the kiss was pleasure for the two, Erza moaned into Natsu's mouth as Natsu then began pulling down Erza's skirt. The duo then pulled out of the kiss gasping for air.

"Aw, pervert! You pulled down my skirt!" Erza teased as she leaned in for another kiss as their lips met again.

This time, Natsu yanked Erza's skirt off while their make-out session continued as he then forcefully removed Erza's armor. They pulled out of the kiss again, gasping for air. Erza requipped out of her armor as she requipped into common clothing and initiated the kiss again.

Natsu pulled up her shirt, revealing her bra, he then pulled down her pants as he took Erza's bra of while Erza's bra came off, her big breasts jiggled as Natsu groped her left-breast and squeezed it softly which made her moan in pleasure.

* * *

 **In Someone's Office:**

* * *

"T-They're back?! D-Does that mean Erza is alive?!" Jellal asked while the Rune Knight nodded his head.

"HELL YEAH! ERZA DIDN'T DIE!" Jellal shouted at the top of his lungs, Simon was right behind him as he cheered along with Jellal.

"ERZA ISN'T DEAD! ERZA ISN'T DEAD!" the duo chanted.

"Quickly, someone pull up a monitor! I wanna see for myself!" Jellal commanded while the Rune Knights nodded their heads and began setting up a monitor.

A few minutes passed after the Rune Knights set up the monitor.

Jellal sat down on a seat along with Simon as they turned on the monitor, which was specifically for locating Erza, and there she was. On the map, a red dot. Marked on... Natsu's house.

"Eh? She's at Natsu's house?" asked Simon while Jellal had a curious look on his face.

"Er, Rune Knight. Set it to video." commanded Jellal as the Rune Knight nodded his head and set it to video.

"Ah!~ Natsuuu!~".

Jellal and Simon's faces, went blank. Their eyes went blank as they heard Erza's moans of pleasure, and they saw a certain pink-haired teenager thrusting in and out of the scarlet-haired beauty.

"Oh dear god..." Jellal said with his mouth wide open.

"What the..." Simon said with wide eyes.

"HELL?!" the two shouted in unison as they flipped their chairs over.

"Things are going to get bad, isn't it?" the Rune Knight muttered with him sweat dropping.

"QUICKLY! FIRE ETHERION ON THAT HOUSE!" came Jellal's shout.

"YEAH! I AGREE WITH JELLAL!".

"B-But if we do that. Fiore would be destroyed." came the chairman's voice.

"JUST FIRE THE DAMN ETHERION ALREADY!" Jellal shouted.

"Errr. No." answered the Chairman as Jellal scoffed and walked away.

* * *

 **Natsu's Place:**

 **[Warning: Lemon, skip if you don't wanna read it!: It felt awkward writing this]**

* * *

"I knew somebody was going to watch us, so we're damn lucky I put up an illusion." Natsu said while he held a t.v. remote in his hand with Erza still leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But, that illusion was really turning me on." Erza whispered while nibbling on Natsu's earlobe.

"Hahaha! You really wanna do it then?" asked Natsu while Erza pouted.

"Of course I do." Erza answered as she took off her shirt and bra, following along with her pants and panties.

"Whoa..." Natsu said with wide-eyes as he looked at Erza's body.

"You like it?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, first time seeing it, or second time... Because first time I was drugged by a pill, but whatever." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and began kissing her passionately.

The two broke out of their kissing as Natsu took off his clothes and Erza got a good look at his erected dick.

"Big as ever." she said with a smile as Natsu smirked.

"Am I really that big?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, the perfect size for me." Erza answered as she got off the cough and knelt down on her knees.

Erza then began stroking Natsu's cock as he moaned. Then she kissed the tip of Natsu's dick before shoving it in her mouth.

"(Groan) Damn, you're good." Natsu groaned out as Erza took Natsu's dick out of her mouth as she spat on it and began stroking it.

"Am I?" asked Erza with a seductive smirk.

"Yeah, very." answered Natsu while Erza giggled and threw Natsu down on the couch.

As Natsu laid down on the couch, Erza crawled onto the couch and began stroking his dick as she licked the head of his dick while stroking it, he moaned as Erza stopped stroking it and shoved his cock straight into her mouth. Erza bobbed her head up and down, she then began deep throating as she gagged, but didn't mind at all as she stopped sucking on Natsu's cock and she spat on it again before stroking it.

While Erza was gently stroking Natsu's cock, he picked her up and reversed their positions as he smirked.

"Now, it's my turn to pleasure you." Natsu said before he spread out Erza's legs before revealing her nice, pink vagina. He took in the sweet aroma of it before he began sucking on it, which made Erza moan in pleasure.

"Ah!~".

Natsu kept on sucking on Erza's vagina as he took in the sweet taste, he then began licking her vagina along with him fingering her with his middle-finger, giving Erza double the pleasure.

"Ah!~ Natsuuu!~ I-I'm about to cum!~" Erza moaned out.

"Aww? So soon? And I was just getting started!" replied Natsu as he inserted his penis into her vagina making her scream in pleasure.

"Ahhh!~ Feels so good!~" Erza moaned out while Natsu began thrusting in and out of her.

"Hey, I'm even better when I'm not drugged." Natsu said with a grin.

"Damn right you are!~" Erza moaned out.

Natsu and Erza were both moaning in pleasure as Natsu kept on thrusting in and out of her, he then outstretched his hand and groped Erza's right-breast, making her moan in pleasure as he leaned forwards and began suckling on the hardened nipple.

Then Natsu outstretched his other hand and began rubbing Erza's vagina at the same time. Erza was getting triple the pleasure as Natsu continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ahhh!~ Natsuu!~ I'm about to cum!~" Erza moaned out while Natsu continued thrusting in and out.

"Ah!~ Go ahead! Cum!" yelled Natsu as his thrusting was getting faster and faster.

"I'm cumming!~" Erza yelled in pleasure as she squirted her juice all over Natsu's cock as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah!~ Ah!~ I-I'm cumming again!" Erza moaned out.

"You're cumming too fast! Eh? Get it? Cum and come? Hahaha." Natsu joked while he continued thrusting in and out.

"Ah!~ Yes, I get it!~ Ahh!~ Feels so damn good!~" Erza said while she rubbed her pussy as Natsu sped up his thrusting.

"Ah! Erza!~ Im getting close to cumming!" Natsu said with gritted teeth. He then pulled out his cock from Erza's vagina as she then grabbed Natsu's dick and began sucking on it.

While Erza was sucking on Natsu's hard-cock, she was fingering herself while Natsu was groping her breasts.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Natsu said as he released his hot seed in Erza's mouth. Natsu pulled his cock out of Erza's mouth as she swallowed the semen.

"You sure taste sweet, Natsu, but that's what I expected." cooed Erza as she began stroking Natsu's dick, making it harder than before.

"You want another go, huh? WELL! Wish granted!" Natsu said as he shoved Erza down and inserted his penis into her vagina making her moan in pleasure.

While thrusting in and out of Erza, Natsu leaned over and began kissing Erza passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance as Erza rubbed her pink pussy at the same time.

"Mmmph!~" Erza moaned into Natsu's mouth as he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm cumming!~" Erza said as Natsu took his penis out and began licking her sweet vagina.

"Ahhhh!~" Erza moaned as she came into Natsu's mouth who drank up all the juice without any hesitation.

"Erza, you taste sweet." Natsu whispered into her ear as he inserted his penis again and began thrusting.

"Ah!~ Do I?~" asked Erza while Natsu nodded his head and grinned.

"Erza, I'm going to cum!" Natsu yelled as his thrusting became faster and faster.

"Ah!~".

"I'm cumming!" Natsu yelled again as he took his penis out from Erza's vagina and released his seed all over her stomach.

"Second time you released on my stomach." Erza said with a giggle as she tried moving.

"I can't move." Erza said while struggling to move her legs.

"I can't either..." Natsu replied as the duo smirked and then soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Magic Council:**

* * *

"Can't believe he didn't let us fire Etherion." Jellal said while slumped over.

"Agreed." Simon agreed.

"Natsu, how dare he have sexual intercourse with Erza!" Jellal said as he clenched his hands.

"Agreed." Simon agreed.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

* * *

"I see." said Makarov who had recently dealt with Twilight Cock, I mean Ogre.

"Makarov-dono, you should also watch out for Sabertooth, they are the current strongest guild in Fiore." Jura said.

"I'll try, but we're gonna enter the Grand Magic Games, for those thirty-million jewels!" Makarov said with his eyes turning into money signs.

"Oi! Has anyone seen Space Maggot?!" asked Gray.

"Nope." answered Lyon who was talking to Sherry.

"Then how about Erza?!" asked Gray.

"Nope." answered Lyon.

"Damn!" yelled Gray.

* * *

 **Zancrow's Shack:**

* * *

"I'm a boss." Zancrow said as he had a waffle in his hand.

"If Kami-sama likes waffles, then I do too." he said again before devouring the waffle.

Zancrow then swallows the waffles as he gets up and walks towards the door. He opens the door and exits his shack.

* * *

 **A Day Later:**

* * *

"Yo,,, Anyone still alive" asked Natsu while he peaked his head through the door and saw everyone sprawled out on the floors asleep.

"I guess their still asleep, so it's clear." Natsu said while he opened up the door and walked in with Erza following on behind him.

The duo sat at a separate table.

"Hey, hello, you guys dead?" asked Natsu as he stepped on Gray's head which immediately bolted upwards.

"OKAY! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Gray shouted as he glared up at Natsu, his glare soon vanished as he had cold-sweat forming on his body.

"Ahaha, h-hi... N-Natsu..." Gray said in a squeaky voice.

"Huh? I think Ice Princess was taken over by a chipmunk." Natsu said as Gray ran to a nearby table and hid behind it.

Soon Makarov stirred.

"(Yawn) You brats, will be going somewhere to train for three months before the Grand Magic Games begin." Makarov said.

"Specifically, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray. You guys will be going together to train. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen you're training together. Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily will train together, and so on." Makarov announced.

"Now, get your asses out there and train so we can win the Grand Magic Games and reclaim our position!" Makarov yelled while everyone scurried out of the guild hall and went somewhere.

* * *

 **With Natsu and the Others:**

* * *

"We're traveling through the forest, stepping in shit along the way! We're traveling in the forest! Stepping on shit along the way!" sang Natsu as he had a smirk on his face.

"Space Penis, please, just stop singing." Gray demanded.

"No way." Natsu replied.

"Stop arguing." commanded Erza while Gray replied with a, "AYE!".

"Nah." replied Natsu as he picked his ear and blew earwax off of it.

"We're here." said Erza while the group stopped walking and there it was, the area they were going to train in.

"A bitc-I mean beach?" asked Natsu while he turned around to look at Lucy, "Oh yeah, I forgot to hand you something, here.".

Natsu held out his hand as in the palm of his hand was Capricorn's key.

"O-OH MY GOD! IT'S CAPRICORN! ARIGATO!" Lucy shouted in happiness as she grabbed the key.

"Make a contract later, training starts now." Natsu said with a devilish grin.

"Uh-oh." Lucy and Gray said in unison at seeing the familiar grin.

"Now, let's go!" Erza said while running onto the beach as she requipped into a bikini.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Lucy shouted with Gray following on behind her.

"(Yawn) Do I even need to train? I mean I've been in a different world for seven hours and that's practically seven years here." Natsu said with a shrug as he walked towards the group.

"Oiii, don't mess around too much." Natsu said while the trio were splashing water and sand at each other.

"(Sigh) They don't listen, do they?" Natsu asked, "But... That's what I like about them." he said again with a smirk.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 40:**

* * *

 **Gomen for the short chapter! My brain is completely fried. XD.**

 **It felt weird writing the lemon, getting weird boners here and ther-... I shouldn't have said that.**


	41. GMG Arc: Familiar Face

**Chapter 41: GMG Arc: Familiar Face**

 **Alright, after hours of resting my brain. I can write again, now. Let's hope my brain doesn't jizz in my head.**

 **For the reason why I said it felt weird writing the lemon, it depends on whether I'm in the mood. XD**

* * *

 **The Beach:**

* * *

"Gray, I wanna ask you something." Lucy said.

"Huh?".

"Has Natsu ever gotten truly angry?" asked Lucy.

"Now that I think about it... After all those years I've known him and seen him, I've never seen him angry even once, especially the ones where he acted like he was pissed." Gray answered with a finger to his chin as he looked over to Natsu who was taking a nap.

"I really wonder what would make Natsu lose his cool." Gray thought out loud.

"In all of your years knowing him, you don't even know a single moment where he lost his cool?!" Lucy asked with a flabbergasted expression.

"Yeah. It's strange though, nobody can't cannot get angry for all those years. There's gotta be some times where they're really pissed." Gray replied.

Then Gray looked over to Erza who had went to get them drinks, she was ordering a drink for the three of them. After she ordered the drinks, she looked over in the trios' direction and began walking over to them, but was stopped in her tracks by a familiar person.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who asked us to sit at his table back at Akane Resort?" asked Lucy.

"I think... He does look familiar." Gray answered with his eyes narrowing.

Soon the guy was kicked in the stomach by Erza as he was sent flying across the beach.

"GAHHH!" screamed the guy while he flew past Gray and Lucy.

"Yep, definitely the same guy." the two said in unison.

The guy was buried in the sand from the hard kick.

Erza soon arrived next to the trio, she sat down on the towels they laid out and gave Gray, and Lucy their drinks, she didn't give Natsu his, well, because he was still taking a nap. Gray had gotten a frozen drink, Lucy... Well, she just got whatever Erza decided to give her, and obviously. Erza got something that involved strawberries. She got Natsu a chocolate flavored drink, if that even exists, but hey! It's Fiore and a world of magic!

"This ice isn't even cold." complained Gray as Erza glared at him, which effectively shut him up.

"Sugoi! This is delicious! What flavor is it?" asked Lucy.

"The flavor is strawberries. So, you and I got the same flavors." Erza replied with a smile as Lucy's eyes widened.

"But, this taste nothing like strawberries!" Lucy exclaimed while taking another sip.

"It's mixed in with soda." Erza replied still smiling.

"Oh, where's Natsu's drink at?" Lucy asked.

"Right here." answered Erza as she held up Natsu's drink to prove it.

"Ah, I see. He's still taking a nap? What a deep sleeper." Lucy said with a giggle.

"That sure is true." agreed Erza.

"And if he's asleep, that means we can draw on his face!" Gray said in excitement.

"No, Gray." Lucy and Erza said in unison as Gray scoffed.

"Damn." he muttered.

"Can we sit next to you guys?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, sure... Gajeel? Levy?" Erza asked while above the trio was a smiling Gajeel and Levy.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be training?" Lucy asked while Gajeel scoffed and sat down next to Levy.

"I don't see you guys training either, so why should we?" Gajeel replied.

"Good point.." Lucy answered while sweat dropping.

"Seems Sal-I mean God Natsu is sleeping." Gajeel said with a mischievous smirk.

"Gajeel, don't you dare do it." commanded Levy.

"Oi! Come on, Shrimp! You ain't any fun at all!".

"I know right?!" Gray agreed.

"Guess who?" came Mirajane's voice as she covered Lucy's eyes.

"Mira-san?" asked Lucy.

"The one and only!" answered Mirajane while Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus and his Raijin Tribe stood behind her.

"What is everyone doing here?" asked Lucy.

"Well, our group saw you guys here, so we decided to join you!" Mirajane answered with her usual smile.

"Hehe, doesn't our spot look a little crowded?" Lucy asked in a nervous tone.

"No worries! We brought our own towels." Mirajane answered.

"I see." said Lucy while she took another sip from her drink.

"Huh? It seems Natsu is asleep, he looks so kawaii!" Mirajane said while she knelt down beside Natsu and poked his cheek.

Laxus scoffed at the sight with folded arms.

"Aw? Is somebody jealous?" asked Mirajane with a mischievous smirk.

"Nope." answered Laxus while the Raijin Tribe nodded their heads in unison.

"Laxus is never jealous!" exclaimed Evergreen.

"Yep!" Freed and Bickslow agreed in unison.

" _You guys are the best tribe a man could ever ask for._ " Laxus thought with a proud smile on his face.

"Laxus, what's that smile for? Dirty thoughts? Or something even worse?" Mirajane asked with her smirk growing into a smile while Laxus scoffed again.

"Probably perverted thoughts." Gajeel said while Gray chuckled at the thought as Erza and Levy were chatting about something about books.

" _I feel so left out..._ " Lucy thought with a nervous face.

"Lucy, who do you like?!" asked Mirajane in excitement as she sat down in front of Lucy crisscross applesauce style.

"Err, ummm..." Lucy couldn't form the words, she didn't know who she liked or even if she did like someone!

"Could it be... Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"Oi! Natsu's mine!" interrupted Erza while Mirajane waved off her comment.

"Well? Well?" pestered Mirajane.

"Well, I'll tell you something, it's definitely not Natsu." Lucy answered with a small nervous laugh.

"Then what about Gray?!" asked Mirajane again.

"Oi, I have Juvia." interrupted Gray as Mirajane waved off the comment as well.

"No, never gonna happen." Lucy answered with her waving her hand in front of her face.

"Then how about Gajeel?!".

"Oi! I have Shrimp!".

Mirajane waved off the comment just like the others, awaiting Lucy's answer.

"No, of course not." Lucy answered as she was sweat dropping.

Natsu still laid asleep.

"Then how about Loke?!" Mirajane asked while Loke appeared behind Lucy.

"Talking 'bout me?" Loke asked while Lucy's face went red from the question.

"N-NOT A-A-AT ALL!" Lucy answered as her blush deepened.

"Oh? Hit the mark, did I?" Mirajane asked.

"What'd you ask her, Mira?" Loke asked with a smirk.

"If she liked you!" answered Mirajane, "And she's blushing too! Isn't that just sooo cute?!" she asked.

"It's really cute, and it only deepened my love for her more." Loke answered as he grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it softly.

Laxus and the Raijin Tribe chuckled at the sight.

"Lucy, it seems you can finally get a boyfriend." Laxus said with folded arms as he smirked.

"U-URUSAI!" Lucy shouted as she stood up and began slamming her fists against Laxus's bare chest.

"Laxus is under attack! Quickly! Exterminate the enemy!" Freed yelled as he pulled out his sword and began swinging it, but was restrained by both Evergreen and Bickslow, Freed kept on struggling to move forwards and he kept on swinging his sword.

"Freed! Calm down!" Bickslow said while he tried to keep his laughter in, but it just burst out, "HAHAHA!".

"Pff! Freed! You're really overprotective of Laxus! He's a man! He can take care of himself! Pff.." Evergreen said, barely containing her laughter too.

"A TRUE MAN!" Elfman shouted while flexing his large muscles.

"Oi! Stop hitting me, dammit!" Laxus said as Lucy backed off.

"G-Gomen." she apologized quietly.

"Ah! Lucy, let's get married, and have fifty children!" Loke yelled.

"ISN'T THAT A BIT TOO MUCH?!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait.. You said a 'bit too much', not 'we're not having any children, nor are we getting married' so Lucy really wants to marry Loke and have children with him!" Mirajane pieced together with a smile.

"W-WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm surprised that you haven't awoken God Natsu yet." Gajeel said with folded arms.

"Yeah, that's surprising." agreed Gray while everyone looked at Natsu who was still asleep.

Laxus and his Raijin Tribe, following along with Elfman and Lisanna sat down onto their respective spots.

"We should really be training, but I just don't feel like it." Laxus said while stretching.

"Me too." agreed Freed, he copied Laxus's actions along with Evergreen and Bickslow who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, we're only missing Juvia." Gray said.

"Is Gray-sama in need of me?" asked Juvia as she appeared behind Gray and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of course, my wish comes true." Gray murmured while sweat dropping.

"Gray-sama needs me." Juvia said as she rubbed her head against Gray's back making him stiffen up from the way her blue hair tickled his back.

"J-Juvia, that tickles." Gray said.

"Oh, gomen'nasai, Gray-sama!" apologized Juvia.

"It's nothing, really." Gray said, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Man! There's so many couples!" Mirajane said in excitement.

"Tell us about it, so Mirajane, how are things between you and Laxus?" Levy asked with a grin.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Levy-chan?" asked Mirajane.

"Aren't you and Laxus together?" Levy asked while Mirajane giggled.

"Of course not!" Mirajane answered.

Laxus looked away.

"He seems pretty sad from that answer." pointed out Levy with her grin growing wider.

"Who're you calling sad?!" Laxus asked as Levy giggled.

"I can tell from your facial expression, so don't try and hide it!" Levy answered.

"Tch." Laxus tched.

"Is it true, Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"What is?".

"Do you love me?" Mirajane asked while Laxus opened his mouth to speak, but looked away.

"Huh, no answer I guess." Mirajane said with a sigh.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama is the best boyfriend ever!" Juvia said.

"No, clearly Gajeel is!" Levy argued.

"No, Gray-sama!".

"Gajeel.".

"Gray-sama!".

"We should stop this, people are looking at us like we're crazy..." Levy said as she sweat dropped while Juvia looked around and saw mostly the men, but some women were staring at the group.

"J-Juvia agrees." agreed Juvia.

" _Hey, isn't that Mirajane from the Weekly Sorcerer?_ " a civilian asked while looking at Mirajane.

" _Oh my gosh! It is!_ _It's Mirajane-san!_ " another civilian said.

" _And she's Titania right? She looks beautiful! But deadly._ " another civilian said.

"Oh! It's you guys again! First Akane Hotel and now the Beach!" the familiar guy said as he stood in front of a group with a smile with his group following on behind him.

"Say, how about a game of volleyball?" he asked.

"Yeah! A game! We want to play with different people!" one of the dude's friends said with a smile on their face.

"Sure, we can go for a round of volleyball." answered Erza while the guys cheered.

"Beware! We're complete badasses at volleyball!" the guy said while he looked over to Natsu, "Ne, isn't he going to come with us?".

"Ah, no. He's just asleep, so don't mind him." answered Erza while the guy pouted.

"Well, I wanted him to join us, because of last time. He's a complete stud." the guy said, but he shrugged it off and began walking towards the volleyball net, "Oi! You guys coming or not?".

"We're coming, sheesh." Gray answered with his hands in the pockets of his trunks, he smirked.

"You're going down!" Gray said again in determination.

"Hah! Like that's going to happen!" the guy said with a smirk.

The two groups then walked towards the volleyball net as Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Volleyball, huh? I'm not up for a game, so I'll just take a walk." he muttered while standing up and stretching, he scratched his ass following along with a yawn.

"Ah! Knew it, Kami-sama!" came Zancrow's voice while Natsu looked in his direction.

"Huh? Zancrow, the hell are you doing here? Trying to pick up woman again?" Natsu asked with another yawn.

"No of course not, Kami-sama! And plus! I don't pick up woman! Cakakaka!" Zancrow answered with his signature laugh.

"I see then, then what are you doing here for?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, the usual stalking." Zancrow answered with a shrug.

"But, wouldn't people recognize you from seven years ago?" Natsu asked.

"No, my name was cleared three years ago." Zancrow answered.

"I see, you bribe the Council or pay them money?".

"I did jobs for them in exchange for my name being cleared, I gained information on Dark Guilds for them, and other wanted people." Zancrow answered with a grin.

"I see, you make a fortune?".

"You bet I did! Cakakaka!".

"Ne, Zancrow. Have you met other God Priests besides Fraenar, Astarot, and Uther?" Natsu asked.

"No, why? Are there more?" Zancrow asked with a curious expression.

"Yes, there are more, but they belong in Guilds, neither follow in Light, Dark, or Independence. They fall in the category known as Cult Guilds." explained Natsu.

"Cult Guilds? I've never heard of those once in my life, especially when I was in Grimoire Heart." Zancrow replied with a curious expression.

"Well, Cult Guilds are guilds that worship either a God, Demon, Wizard or more specifically Zeref, Dragons, or even Animals." explained Natsu with hand gestures.

"I see, but have they made moves?" asked Zancrow.

"No, they are hardly active. They idle their time away either worshiping the person they worship or they go into deep comas and try to reach the people they consider 'Gods'." Natsu answered instantly as he turned his back to Zancrow and began walking, Zancrow followed on behind Natsu.

"That topic aside, do you want a waffle, Kami-sama?" Zancrow asked while Natsu nodded his head in acceptance and Zancrow handed him a waffle.

"What flavor?" asked Natsu.

"Chocolate chip waffles." answered Zancrow while Natsu smirked and joyfully ate it.

"Ah! The delicious taste of the chocolate goes well with the whatever the hell the waffle contains!" Natsu said while he gulped it down.

"Glad you liked it, Kami-sama." Zancrow said with a bow as people looked at the duo.

"Dude, people are looking at us weirdly, they're probably thinking I'm royalty or something." Natsu said with a chuckle, Zancrow stopped bowing.

"Gomen, Kami-sama." Zancrow apologized while Natsu waved it off.

"It's alright, Zancrow." Natsu replied while Zancrow nodded his head.

"So, where'd you get the towel from?" Natsu asked with a curious expression as a towel somehow appeared in Zancrow's hand.

"Er, no idea." answered Zancrow.

"Hmm, suspicious." Natsu said, he rubbed his chin. But shrugged the thought off and motioned Zancrow to follow, which he did.

* * *

 **With The Two Groups:**

* * *

"2-2!" said the ref while Erza's group was panting.

"You guys are good." Erza said as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"(Pant) You guys are good too, and this is your first time playing Volleyball! Your fucking naturals!" the guy said in awe.

"Guess we are." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, we haven't gotten your names, what are your names?" asked Levy.

"My name is Fukraine, the guy who tried to make you sit at our table last time we saw you. Nice to meet you." Fukraine said as he bowed, _The thing you guys probably didn't notice was that he has "fuk" and "rain...e" in his name, ha, so fuck rain!_

"I'm Lucy.".

"I'm Levy.".

"Gajeel.".

"Laxus.".

"Freed.".

"Bickslow.".

"Evergreen.".

"Since nobody is saying 'I'm' my name is Gray.".

"Erza.".

"Mirajane.".

"Juvia.".

"Loke, the womanizer!" introduced Loke while the others sweat dropped.

"You guys have a large group though, are you all dating?" Fukraine asked with a smirk.

"Err... How should we explain this..." Lucy said.

"MATCH START!" but the Ref interrupted like a douchebag.

"Fukraine! I'm passing it to you!" one of Fukraine's friends said as he passed it to Fukraine who nodded his head and jumped up, then slammed the ball at insane speeds, the ball disappeared, but Erza swiftly hit it back, she winced as the ball bruised her hand a bit.

"You hit quite hard." Erza said as the ball was passed to Laxus who smirked and slammed the ball down, the ball seemed to disappear before there was a hole in the sand, the men on the other side were frozen in shock.

"Y-You... Got some strength there..." Fukraine said with cold-sweat dripping down his body.

"What do you think these muscles are for? Show?" Laxus asked with a smile as the Ref blew his whistle, "3-2!".

"BEGIN!" the Ref said while blowing his whistle as Mirajane served the ball.

She threw the ball up in the air as she hit it with all her strength that she could muster, the force of the hit made the ball fly straight through the net as a ball-shaped hole was seen.

"Ref, does that count?" asked Fukraine with a fearful expression on his face.

"Well, well. It does certainly have a hole in the center, so, I'll count it." the Ref said in an awfully familiar voice and way of speaking, the Ref wore a white and black striped shirt along with his pants, but he wore a mask and a hat.

"That Ref is suspicious, but whatever." Fukraine said while he grabbed the ball, which had apparently buried itself into the ground.

"So, it's 4-2 now, huh? You guys are actually beating us and that's something! We're the High School Volleyball champions, for guys that is." Fukraine said with a smile.

"Highschool? You guys are in High School?" asked Mirajane while the guys nodded their heads in unison.

"We're all 2nd years in Highschool." answered Fukraine.

"I see. so that must mean you guys aren't from Fiore then? Because most of the world's population can't use magic." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Yep, we aren't from Fiore. We come from a country called Japan!" Fukraine said with a smile, "I have a childhood friend who is rooting for me." he said again.

"Hmm, Japan? Never heard of it." Mirajane thought out loud.

"Yeah, you probably don't, but everyone in Japan are talking about the magic here all the time!" exclaimed Fukraine.

"Um, can we start the damn round already?" the Ref asked while everyone nodded their heads.

"ROUND START! Hehehe.." the Ref snickered at the last part while Fukraine threw the ball up into the air and hit it as hard as he could while it disappeared, but was returned by Gray who somehow tripped out of his trunks during that moment. Then Fukraine returned it back, hoping to hit the sand before anyone returns it back, but his wish did not come true, Lucy dove in and hit the ball backwards, which was where Erza stood at, Erza then jumped into the air and kicked the ball down to the ground as hard as she could, a large crater formed.

"I-I-I-Is that even in the rules?!" Lucy asked while sweat dropping.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know..." Fukraine stuttered out.

"5-2! Game over! Hehehe, game over. TEAM FAIRY TAIL WINS! TEAM COCK S-I MEAN TEAM SAKURA LOSES!" the Ref shouted while people who were watching cheered.

" _Team Fairy Tail actually defeated the champions Team Sakura!_ " a civilian said in awe.

The Ref then got off of his ass and walked away, he leaned against a tree and took off his hat and mask, a familiar pompadour was seen as it was Rustyrose who sighed, his sideburns which he had grown over the past seven years were amazing, he slumped down and took out a device.

"Ultear, Fairy Tail is alive and well." Rustyrose said into the device.

 _"Thank goodness they're alive. I thought I would never be able to see Gray again along with everyone else._ " came Ultear's voice while Rustyrose heard a breath of relief, he smiled.

"Hey, at least they're doing fine, so you shouldn't worry about them too much. I also cannot express my gratitude for that time six years ago when you broke me out of prison. I'm still in your debt, Ultear." Rustyrose said with his smile growing even wider.

Ultear chuckled, " _Well, you've certainly changed a lot over the past six years, your intentions were to reform Grimoire Heart, but it seems that dream is gone. You've awoken to a new dream, to eliminate every Dark Guild that exists in this world._ " Ultear said.

Rustyrose chuckled, "Yeah, I used to think that, before I found out it was impossible. Give my regards to Meredy, she'll need it for the big ass bust she grew over the six years. In my opinion, she's grown pretty sexy, maybe even sexier than you." Rustyrose laughed.

" _Oi! You pervert!_ " Ultear yelled.

"Hahahaha!" Rustyrose laughed, "Well, I'm done checking in. So, ja ne.".

" _Ja ne, Rustyrose._ ".

Rustyrose smiled again as the device clicked.

" _Meredy, you've grown an enormous bust... I have no idea how._ " Rustyrose thought with a snicker as he put on his hat and mask again, then got up and walked away.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Zancrow:**

* * *

"Then I accidently jizzed in this guys meal, his reaction when drinking the water! CAKAKAKA!" Zancrow said as he lost it at the last part and began laughing like a maniac.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed while he too lost it at the last part.

"Ah man, I can't believe he actually drank my piss!" Zancrow exclaimed while he threw both of his arms up into the air.

"That's certainly something, I'm actually surprised the guy didn't notice that his soup water turned yellow." Natsu said as he wiped tears away from his eyes from laughing too hard.

"I know right! He's such an idiot. Oh yeah, the guy was Fraenar though. KA!" Zancrow said while Natsu snickered.

"Bpfoooo..." Natsu snickered as he had a smirk on his face.

"Ne, Kami-sama. Do God Priests get some advantages, or permissions?" asked Zancrow.

"No, they don't. They don't get any advantages or permissions, it's just a title, just be glad you earned it." Natsu replied with a chuckle as Zancrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, being a God Priests makes us sound like complete badasses. So I'm fine with just that, but you gave me power. That's one thing I'm indebted to you about." Zancrow said.

"Ah, yeah. I do recall giving you power." Natsu said while rubbing his chin.

"Want another waffle?" asked Zancrow.

"Sure, is it chocolate chip?" Natsu asked, Zancrow nodded his head and Natsu's hand moved faster than the eye could blink as he yanked the waffle out of Zancrow's hand and gulped it down in one bite.

"Oi, oi! You gotta slow down your eating, Kami-sama." Zancrow said.

"Oh yeah, Kami-sama. Grand Magic Games are nearing, it's only three months until it begins. Are you and your guild entering?" asked Zancrow.

Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, my guild and I are entering the Grand Magic Games, no idea if I'll compete though. Which I probably am, because Makarov is gonna choose our strongest members to compete." Natsu answered.

"I see." Zancrow replied with a hand to his chin.

"Oi! Natsu! Who're you talking to?" came Erza's voice as Natsu looked in her direction and saw the group and another group following on behind them.

"Holy shit..." Zancrow muttered at seeing the amount of people. For some odd reason, there was a Ref following on behind them.

"Natsu, who's that your talking to?" Lucy asked while Natsu looked at Zancrow who nodded his head sideways and whispered into Natsu's ear.

Natsu nodded his head.

"On second thought, my friend and I have to go somewhere." Natsu said while he flicked Zancrow in the head and sent him flying across the Beach much to everyone's shock as Natsu disappeared with a wave.

"Why'd he flick his friend?" Erza asked while Loke ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Lucy, can you and your friends come to the Celestial Spirit World? The Celestial King wishes to speak to you and your friends." Loke explained while Lucy's eyes widened.

"Sure!" Lucy answered while Loke nodded his head and a golden light engulfed Erza's group.

"Oi, see you guys later!" Fukraine said while he walked away and waved at the group who waved back before disappearing in a golden light. The Ref stayed put as behind the mask, Rustyrose's eyes were wide.

" _Zancrow... And Salamander. What are they doing here?!_ " Rustyrose thought as he clenched his fist.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 41:**

* * *

 **Oi! What's up? Double upload today! Again! Yeeep.**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Second Origin, Release!**

 **Cupcakes.**


	42. GMG Arc: Second Origin, Release!

**Chapter 42: GMG Arc: Second Origin, Release!**

 **Eating ramen while writing this chapter. Uph, it just spilled. Fuck.**

* * *

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

* * *

"There's a damn lot of food here!" yelled Gray with his voice echoing in the palace.

" **Haha! Eat up! This is a feast to celebrate our friendship!** " the Celestial King said while laughing.

"Well, can't let all of this good food go to waste, might as well eat up." Gajeel said as he picked up a piece of chicken and devoured it instantly.

"I'm in strawberry heaven!" Erza said with stars in her eyes, there was an entire table of strawberry cake... Just for her.

"Oi! Lucy, don't eat too much! The food will go straight to your big ass jugs." Gray said with a chuckle as Lucy kicked him in the face.

"PERVERT!" shouted Lucy while in the background Juvia said, "GRAY-SAMA!".

"Hah! Gray, or I should just call you Gay! You just got beat by a woman! Weakling." Laxus said with a chuckle as he took a bite of turkey.

"Laxus! Can I feed you?!" Freed asked with a fork in his hand.

"Hell no, you gay." answered Laxus while Freed had anime tears streaming down his face.

"HE JUST CALLED ME HAPPY!" Freed shouted in happiness.

"Um, I think he meant it the other way..." Evergreen said as she sweat dropped along with Bickslow who nodded his head in agreement.

"Gajeel, you might wanna slow down eating." warned Levy while Gajeel began choking on a piece of chicken.

"(Sigh) I warned you, didn't I?" Levy asked with a sigh, she then walked over to Gajeel and punched him in the gut making him spit out the piece of chicken.

"OI! Shrimp! That hurt!" Gajeel complained while rubbing his stomach.

"I had no choice, you were choking." Levy replied with a giggle.

"Geez, what are you? Titania... Gomen!" Gajeel said while Erza had placed the tip of her sword to Gajeel's neck, but pulled away from his apology.

"Apology accepted." replied Erza while she walked away.

"Thought I was going to die there for a second." Gajeel said with a sigh.

* * *

 **The Beach:**

* * *

"Water!" Natsu said in a childish tone while splashing water down Zancrow's trunks, which made him cringe a bit.

"Cold..." he murmured, "NOT!" he shouted this time as he splashed water down Natsu's trunks.

"CAKAKA! KAMI-SAMA?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE SEA WATER ON YOUR GENITALS?!" Zancrow asked while laughing his head off... Literally.

"Bad..." Natsu answered while cringing.

"CAKAKAKA! HAKAKAKAKA!" Zancrow was practically bawling at this time from laughter, people stared at him like he was an idiot.

" **Suffer.** " Natsu said while Zancrow began writhing around.

"HAKAKAKA! HAKAKA! I-IT HURTS!" Zancrow said with him still laughing.

"K-KAMI-SAMA! HAKAKAKA! I CAN'T-HAKAKA IT TICKLES TOO MUCH THAT IT'S STARTING TO HURT!" Zancrow shouted while he slammed his fist down onto the sand in laughter, the impact of his fist swiftly leveled the beach as civilians were blown away.

"Ah, Zancrow. You just leveled the beach." Natsu said while Zancrow stood up and looked at the beach, he nodded his head in a proud fashion with a, "Hmph hmm.".

"A good day's work." Zancrow said with him clapping his hands.

The sight was that the sand had been completely flattened and civilians were buried into stone walls.

"Even the civilians are buried into stone walls, I praise you on your power." Natsu said as he nodded his head in approval.

"Kami-sama approved my power!" Zancrow said as he threw both of his arms up into the air like a child and began laughing like a maniac.

"Hai, hai. I just approved your power." Natsu said while waving the comment off.

"Yaay..." Zancrow said in a sarcastic tone while in the shadows Rustyrose was watching them.

"They don't seem to be doing anything suspicious, except for that Zancrow's power has grown tremendously over the seven years. He leveled the entire beach with a single punch." Rustyrose said into the device with wide-eyes and cold-sweat dripping down his face.

" _H-He leveled the entire beach with a single punch?!_ " Ultear asked in shock.

"H-Hai, it truly is frightening. Even my **Arc of Embodiment** hasn't progressed that far and fast in the past seven years." Rustyrose answered as his legs began shaking.

" _T-That's impossible! And plus, you say that Natsu is there too?! That makes things even worse..._ " Ultear said while Meredy's yells of protest were heard in the background.

" _UL! KAIN IS TRYING TO EAT MEEEE!"_ came Meredy's voice while Rustyrose sweat dropped.

" _I AIN'T TRYING TO EAT YOU MEREDY! YOU GOT A PIECE OF MY MARSHMALLOW STUCK IN YOUR HAIR AND I NEED TO GOBBLE IT DOWN!_ " came Kain's voice.

" _EEEEK!_ " screeched Meredy.

" _WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!_ " shouted Ultear.

" _H-Hai, g-gomen'nasai._ " Kain and Meredy apologized in unison.

"Oh, who are you talking to, Rustyrose?" came Zancrow's voice as he leaned against the tree Rustyrose was leaning against, but in a carefree manner, he wore a kitty expression on his face. _L-Like, you know the :3 expression? Yeah, that's what he wore._

"Ah, just talking to Ultear." answered Rustyrose.

"I see." replied Zancrow while Rustyrose turned around and looked at him with empty eyes.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIT!" Rustyrose shouted as he disappeared in a gust of wind, he had a shocked expression on his face before he disappeared in the gust of wind.

"Ah, he disappeared." Zancrow said while blinking his eyes really fast.

"Ah, he did." came Natsu's voice, he was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"Won't you get a headache, Kami-sama? Due to all the blood rushing to your head?" asked Zancrow.

"Nah, I'm a God anyways." answered Natsu as he fell down onto the ground and his head was buried into the soil.

"Mmmph (On second thought, I have a headache.)" Natsu said with a muffled voice.

"Told you." replied Zancrow, _he speaks the language of idiots... Maaaaaagiiiic!_

 ** _Wooow!_** came the famous Fairy Tail background thingy.

Natsu's trunks had fallen off and his manhood was revealed.

"Hmm..." observed Zancrow, he shrugged.

"Eh, mine's bigger.".

* * *

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

* * *

"Burrr." Gray shivered as he held a glass of ice in his hand.

"Gray-sama, are you cold?!" asked Juvia.

"I don't get cold, I just got a feeling.. That someone just surpassed me in stripping." Gray answered with a shocked expression.

"I don't think that's possible." Lucy said while sweat dropping as Loke was flirting with her.

"LUCY! Let's have a trillion babies!" Loke said with hearts in his eyes as he knelt down to her and held out his hand for her.

"No! That's too much!" Lucy replied while Mirajane opened her mouth to speak, "-AND WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED OR HAVING KIDS WHATSOEVER!" Lucy said it just in time... Yes, just in time.

Mirajane simply pouted in a cute way.

"A-Ah... My heart just shattered.." Loke murmured while falling face first on the ground.

"Hehe... Didn't think he would take it that hard." Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Good going, Blonde!" Gajeel said with a snicker.

"Oi! It's not my fault!" protested Lucy with her folding her arms.

"Lucy, your bombshell is sticking out." pointed out Erza.

"THEY'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" Lucy shouted as she looked away with a pout.

"AYE!" came Happy's voice.

"Happy? You were here the entire time?" everyone asked in unison while Happy's ears drooped.

"Moh! You guys are soooo mean!" complained Happy with a cute expression on his face.

"Hehe.." everyone laughed nervously.

"DON'T TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT! I'M GOING TO EAT MY FISH NOW!" shouted Happy in anger as he pranced away with a fish in his mouth.

"Ah, so anyways. Mira." said Gray while Mirajane turned around to look at him, Laxus was standing behind her with a nervous expression as Gray winked at him. Laxus then gained a "Oh, fuck." expression.

"What is it, Gray?" asked Mirajane, Gray walked forwards as he wore a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mira-chan, guess what?" asked Gray while Mirajane gained a confused expression on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

" **GRAY SHOVE ATTACK!** " Gray shouted as he shoved Mirajane as she fell backwards onto Laxus.

"KYA!" Mirajane said while she was in a intimate position.

"Ooooo! Mira and Laxus!" Gray said with a snort, while everyone looked in the duos' direction and their eyes widened.

"Disgraceful... Who knew you wanted it that much, Mira?" Erza asked with a smile on her face as Mirajane turned red.

"Go do it somewhere else, god! We're trying to party here and I was just about to sing my famous song!" Gajeel said with a scoff as he was on a stage wearing his white tuxedo and tie, along with his badass shades and hat. He had a guitar in his hand.

Mirajane turned even more redder.

"Pff, they liiike each other!" Happy said while pointing a finger at the two.

"Gray-sama! Let's do it right here, and right now!" Juvia yelled while Gray blocked her.

"No, not now... I mean never." Gray corrected himself with a nervous chuckle and a pink face.

"You guys..." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

" **Continue the party!** " Celestial Spirit King yelled while Gajeel smirked and pulled out a microphone stand and placed it down and began singing.

"SHOOBY-DOO-BOP! SHALALA! BEST FRIEND! FRIED METAL! MELTING IRON! SHOO-LOO-BABABA! KRATAKATIKA! MOOSHI-MOO! WHISPER BY A FART! BEST FRIEND! SHALALA! SHOOBY-DOO-BOP! WE ARE PARTYING IN ANOTHER WORLD! A KING, AND A CELESTIAL SPIRIT USER! THEY ARE FRIENDS! SHOOBY-DOO-BOP! FRALALA! GAKAKA! SHOOBY-DOO-BOP! BEST FRIENDS GIVE YOU FOOD! IRON TO MUNCH ON!" sang Gajeel.

"Booooo." jeered Gray as he made a thumbs down gesture, Gajeel merely gave him the bird and continued singing.

"O-oi... Was that necessary?" asked Gray with a sweat drop.

Laxus and Mira were still in their intimate position, Gray turned around and bumped Mirajane with his knee as the two's lips crashed together.

"No kissing allowed." Gray said.

"MAKE OUT SESSION ALERT!" Gajeel shouted while pointing in Mirajane and Laxus's direction, everyone looked their way with wide-eyes.

"M-Mira and Laxus..." Erza said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted Loke as Gajeel went up to the microphone.

"HMPH HMM! DEMON AND LIGHTNING BASTARD GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE! WE WANNA ASK YOU COUPLE SEVERAL QUESTIONS, MORE LIKE THOUSANDS!" Gajeel spoke into the microphone while Gray picked up the duo and plopped them down onto the stage and walked off with Gajeel following on behind him. Funny, they did it in a non-caring manner.

"WHEN DID YOU START DATING?!" Gajeel asked.

"YEAH!" said Gray.

"Uh, we aren't dating..." Mirajane said while holding both of her hands up in a self-defense manner,

"Yeah! We ain't dating! Metal Head!" Laxus agreed.

"WELL... FUCK YOU THEN!" Gajeel said while giving them the bird and walking away as he waved his arms around in a dramatic manner, and turned around with a smirk, "Just tell us the truth, won't 'ya?".

"Like we said! We aren't dating!" Mirajane and Laxus said in unison.

"Hey, you guys even sync well!" Gray said with a clap.

"We'll get off your backs if you actually tell us the truth." Gajeel said with folded arms.

Mirajane and Laxus looked at each other.

" _This is going to go on forever._ _Got a plan?_ " the duo communicated through telepathy.

" _Let's just say 'yes' and get this over with._ " Laxus communicated.

" _If we do that, then they'll expect us to go on dates... And k-kiss..._ " Mirajane replied back.

" _Well, we just need to plan those out. 'Cause, I want these guys off my back already._ " Laxus replied with folded arms as he continued staring at Mirajane.

" _I-I se-_ ".

"OI OI! WE GET IT! YOUR DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER THAT YOU STARE INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES STRAIGHT!" Gajeel shouted.

" **Oh my my! It's already been a full day! Well, off you go!** " the Celestial King said while he snapped his fingers and waved good bye while everyone waved back as they disappeared.

* * *

 **The Beach:**

* * *

"Ah! We're back!" Lucy said while stretching as it was getting darker out.

"The fuck have you guys been?" asked Natsu while he approached the group with Zancrow sitting on his head, in chibi form that is.

" _Yeah! Where have you guys been?!_ " Zancrow asked in a high and squeaky voice.

"Ugh... I almost find that cute..." Gray said with a disgusted look as Zancrow folded his arms.

" _Well s-o-r-r-y!~ I can't be cute._ " Zancrow said as Natsu took him off of his head.

"Don't. Sit. On. My. Head. Without. Permission." Natsu said in a threatening tone while Zancrow shivered and nodded his head before disappearing.

"Anyways, where have you guys been? It's been three months." Natsu said with tick marks on his head. Everyone's eyes widened.

"THREE MONTHS?!" they asked in unison

"Well, duh!" answered Natsu.

"AGH! MISSED THREE MONTHS OF TRAINING!" Gray shouted in frustration, he yanked his hair.

"Oi! Guys! I found a letter!" Lucy announced as she ran towards the group with a letter in her hand.

Erza yanked the letter out of Lucy's hand and tore it open. She read the contents of the letter.

"We're going somewhere." she said while walking away as everyone was reluctant, but followed on behind her. Excluding Natsu who stayed behind with folded arms.

"Come on, we're going to the top of the cliff, Zancrow." Natsu said as he walked away with his black cloak flapping in the wind, Zancrow appeared out of thin air and strode behind Natsu.

"Hai." he replied.

Unknown to the duo, was that there was somebody following on behind them.

"Stop following us." the duo said while the figure stopped walking.

I lied about them not knowing.

Ha!

* * *

 **With Erza's Group:**

* * *

"Where are we heading to?" asked Gajeel while Erza shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'm just heading in the direction where this letter told us to go to." Erza answered instantly.

"I see." replied Gajeel.

"We're here." Erza said as she and the group stopped walking.

"Really? A bridge to walk across?" asked Gray, "It doesn't look so sturdy." he said again.

"Then you go first." replied Erza as Gray gulped, "N-No way...".

"Just... Do it!" Erza said with her famous death glare which made Gray cave in, he sighed, following along with a groan, he walked over to the bridge and walked across it just fine.

"See, not sturdy. It fell down on me." Gray said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha, nice sarcasm." Gajeel said while taking a step on the bridge before it shattered into pieces, "GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted before falling.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh, it really did fall." Gray said while an iron pole dug itself into a tree nearby and Gajeel climbed up, heavily bruised and cut.

"Damn you, Gray." Gajeel murmured.

Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged while they repaired the bridge, then walked across it.

Once they walked across it, five figures approached them, they pulled down their hoods, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Yo." greeted Azuma while he looked over to Mirajane, then to Lisanna.

"You..." Mirajane said with wide-eyes while Lisanna hid behind her.

"Ah, it's fatty." Gray pointed out.

"I ain't fat! I got pure muscle!" Kain said, he began flexing and sure enough it was all pure muscle now. He had gotten in shape.

"Muscle Man.".

"Arigato." Kain said, "How's the hole in your chest?" he asked again.

"Well, it left a huge scar. But nonetheless it's fine." answered Gray with a confused expression, "Wait, you're our enemies!".

"No we aren't Gray." Ultear replied.

"Then why are they here?!" Mirajane asked.

"I invited them to join our guild. Crime Sorcerier." answered Ultear while Azuma, Kain, and Rustyrose nodded their heads in unison.

"Ah! I also apologize for stabbing Freed and Lyon." Rustyrose apologized with a bow.

"I also apologize for inflicting holes on your stomach and chest!" Kain apologized with a bow too while Gray and Loke sweat dropped.

"I apologize for using your sister as bait. I just wanted to fight the infamous 'Demon'." Azuma apologized, he outstretched a hand, which Mirajane shakily grabbed. They shook hands.

"It's... Okay, we're both alright after all." Mirajane replied with her usual smile.

"Meredy-san! You seem well!" Juvia said with a smile while Meredy smiled back.

"Yup!" Meredy answered.

"Grew quite a rack.." murmured Bickslow.

"Oi! I heard that!" yelled Meredy with a red face.

"Whatever.".

"That aside, I heard you lost three months worth of training, is that true?" asked Ultear.

"Unfortunately, I wish it wasn't, but it's true." answered Erza.

"Well, well. I can give you a power boost then." Ultear said with a smirk while Gray jumped forwards and wrapped his arms around Ultear and began sobbing.

"A-(Sob)-RIGATO!" Gray shouted while everyone looked at him with blank eyes.

"Uh, um. (Coughs into hand) Right, arigato." Gray said as he backed away from Ultear and shook her hand.

"But, that aside. It's going to be very painful, it's called **Second Origin,** you know how wizards have containers that contains their magic?" asked Ultear, everyone nods their heads, "Well, researchers have found out that there is a second unused container, called **Second Origin.** That's what it is, and after years of developing my **Arc of Time** I have found a way on how to release that." Ultear said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Gray cheered along with everyone else.

"Remember though, it's going to be very painful." Ultear said while everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Zancrow:**

* * *

The duo were sitting on the edge of the cliff as Natsu was holding a man up by the neck.

"Tell me, why are you following us?" Natsu asked as he tightened his grip on the man's neck making him scream out in pain.

"I-I-IT WAS OUR B-BOSS'S ORDERS!" the man answered.

"Ohh? Who is that, exactly?" asked Natsu with a serious expression.

"I-I-I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!" the man answered while Natsu's grip tightened.

Natsu's eyes then turned red.

"Tell me... Now." demanded Natsu as the man screeched in fear at seeing Natsu's eyes turn red.

"H-HIS NAME IS S-S-SILLION!" the man shouted in fear as Natsu's hand crushed his neck and blood oozed everywhere.

"Thanks for the information." Natsu snarled out as he dropped the man's limp body and he fell off the cliff and into the ocean.

"The blood got onto my hands." Zancrow said while licking off the blood.

"I haven't killed somebody in a while, so pardon if it's a bit messy." replied Natsu.

The duo then looked over in another direction as they Erza's group following along with Ultear's arrive at a shack.

"It seems Ultear's doing well, damn is that Meredy?" Zancrow asked.

"What are they doing?" asked Natsu with a curious expression.

"No idea, but we can observe them for a while. Oh, they're undressing, sex party?" asked Zancrow.

"No, she's drawing... Marks?" replied Natsu as Ultear was drawing marks on Gray's body, after she was finished, Gray began screaming in pain.

"Ah, soooo. Those marks hurt like a bitch then." observed Natsu while Zancrow nodded his head in agreement.

"GAHHHH!" came Gray's screams of pain while Natsu saw Wendy and Carla, Wendy was shaking in fear as tears streamed down her face.

"What are you two doing here? Salamander, Zancrow?" came Jellal's voice.

"Ah, just chilling." Natsu answered while he patted a ground in a gesture for Jellal to sit down, which he did, Jellal glared daggers at Natsu as he began slamming his fists on his back.

"I SAW YOU DO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ERZAAAA! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN?! STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!" Jellal shouted with anime tears streaming down his face as he continued slamming his fists down onto Natsu's back.

"Damn, you still saw that, huh?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, so Kami-sama isn't a virgin?" Zancrow asked.

"DAAAMN YOU!" Jellal said while slamming his head down on the ground.

"Oi oi, if you keep on doing that. Your head is going to bleed out." Natsu said while Jellal looked up at him, Jellal's head was bleeding like crazy.

"Oh yeah, Jellal, I forgot to ask you something, did you move up in the ranks of Wizard Saint?" asked Natsu while Jellal stopped pounding his head and fist, he looked directly into Natsu's eyes.

"Yes, actually I did." answered Jellal.

"What rank?" Zancrow asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I moved up to the 5th rank." Jellal answered instantly while Zancrow smirked.

"Fight me." he demanded.

"No." Jellal replied.

"Fine then, if you win, you get a free waffle, and if I win, you owe me a waffle. Sound good?" asked Zancrow.

"That's the worst negotiation ever." answered Jellal while waving it off.

"You know what, forget you." Zancrow said as he looked at Natsu, "Kami-sama, want a waffle?".

"Sure, chocolate chip right?".

"Yeah.".

Natsu yanked the waffle out of Zancrow's hand as he devoured it, following along with Juvia's screams of pain, and Erza and Laxus seeming completely unaffected.

"Huh, what are they doing anyways?" asked Jellal, his eyes moved towards Erza. He nodded his head.

"Hey, Jellal. Wanna bet that I can kick you all the way across the world?" asked Natsu.

"Knowing you, that's completely nothing, so no duh." answered Jellal with a smirk.

"Hah! You really do know my power, I can obliterate dimensions with a snap of a finger!" Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Anyways... **METEOR!** ".

" **Black Hole.** " Jellal was immediately sucked up into the black hole.

"Too slow!" Natsu said with a smirk as the black hole threw Jellal out who was buried into a tree.

"Damn, thought I could beat you this time if you were off guard." Jellal said with a smirk as he recovered and sat in between Natsu and Zancrow.

"Nobody can beat Kami-sama, even all the Gods together couldn't wish to defeat him." Zancrow said with a smirk.

"That, I can believe." agreed Jellal as he clapped Zancrow on the back.

"Ah, look. Gray and Ultear are going somewhere." pointed out Natsu.

"I wonder where they're going." Zancrow said with an amused expression.

"Oh, now their casting **Ice Magic.** But how is Gray able to move with those red markings all over his body?" asked Jellal, _"I have no idea why I'm not arresting the criminals down there right now._ " he thought, but shrugged it off, " _Meh, they've been helping us out. So I won't arrest them."_.

"No idea how, probably got used to it." mused Natsu.

"But it seems Ultear is giving him hints on **Ice Magic**? Ultear knows **Ice Magic**? The heck?" asked Jellal with a confused expression.

"Oh, just realized?" asked Natsu while Jellal nodded his head.

"Idiot." muttered Zancrow.

"I heard that." replied Jellal with closed eyes.

Then the trio saw Ultear look up in their direction.

"Come on out, I know you're there." came Ultear's voice.

Natsu, Jellal, and Zancrow exchanged looks, then Natsu and Zancrow stared at each other, then to Jellal. Both of their arms moved at the same time as they pushed Jellal off the cliff.

"Upsy-daisy." the two said in unison as Jellal's screams were heard.

"AHHHH! YOU DUMBASSES!" Jellal shouted before colliding with the ground.

* * *

 **Down with Ultear and Gray:**

* * *

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Ultear asked with folded arms.

"Ah, er. I don't know, I just saw you guys here, so I decided to watch what you were doing." Jellal lied.

"Hmm mm. Then why did you say 'dumbass'?" asked Ultear.

"Err, referring to you tw-BPFOO!" Jellal was interrupted as Ultear kicked him in the face.

"Excuse me, but did you just refer the two of us to dumbasses?" asked Ultear with tick marks on her head.

"Ultear, my body is getting numb from the pain." said Gray.

"Go ahead and head back." Ultear said while Gray nodded his head and walked back.

"Upsy-daisy!" came Natsu's voice as he landed on the ground with the thud, but soon an enormous shockwave was felt as the entire cliff was blown away along with it leveling the entire area and flattening out the ocean.

"Ahhh! Maybe I shouldn't have used that much force." Natsu said with a shrug as Zancrow landed beside him.

"Kami-sama, you shouldn't drop down so carelessly, the power you possess could accidentally destroy the entire world if you landed the wrong way." Zancrow said with a amused expression.

"Eh, you shouldn't be the one to talk, 'cause look at your amused expression." Natsu replied while Zancrow snickered.

"Natsu, Zancrow! You..." Ultear said with gritted teeth as she clenched her fists tightly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Shack:**

* * *

"GAHHHHH!" Freed yelled in pain as Bickslow and Evergreen were too.

"AGHHH!" Wendy said while writhing around.

Laxus and Erza just sat still with folded arms as their eyes were closed.

"They seem completely unaffected, are they monsters?" asked Meredy with a sweat drop.

"Most likely." Azuma said with a shrug, "Even I had a hard time fighting against the pain." he said again.

"Same." agreed Kain and Rustyrose in unison.

* * *

 **Back with Natsu and the Others:**

* * *

"Okaaaay, we're going to leave now... Bye bye!" Natsu said while waving as he wrapped his arms around Zancrow and Jellal's necks and the trio disappeared.

"Tch." said Ultear while walking away.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

"That was rude." Jellal said while Natsu scoffed as Zancrow farted.

"AND! Also! Zancrow, this isn't a time to fart!" Jellal commanded, Zancrow merely shrugged.

"Mission assignment: Jellal, Zancrow. I want you two to find a Cult Guild, take it over, and find some stuff there that might intrigue me. Now, ta-ta!" commanded Natsu while Jellal and Zancrow nodded their heads and walked away.

"Now, the games are just around the corner, I heard it takes place in Crocus. Ah, great memories, I destroyed it completely last time, that I'm aware of, that aside. It's time for Fairy Tail to show their strength, to move back to number 1, and to regain our glory. It's almost time for the games to begin. It's just tomorrow...".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 42:**

* * *

 **Games are around the corner, sonny boy.**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Reunion**

 **Ahhh...**


	43. GMG Arc: Reunion

**Chapter 43: GMG Arc: Reunion**

 **Oh shit! Two more follows until a hundred! :D Arigato, guys!... Or girls. You're the best! :D I would give you some free cupcakes in real life. :D**

 **Plus, five more favs until a hundred! :D.**

 **Chapter might be a bit late, honestly, I'm downright fucking confused on how the Grand Magic Games went. XD**

 **(Re-posted this chapter due to it not showing I updated)**

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

"Wow, look at this place." Gray said in awe.

"It's large." Laxus said with folded arms as the Raijin Tribe nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay, brats! Is everyone here?!" asked Makarov.

"Yes!" answered Droy while Jet stood beside him and was sparing glances at Levy who was chatting with Gajeel.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here! The people who are not participating in the Grand Magic Games are going to stay at a hotel! People who are participating in the Grand Magic Games will stay in the Honey Bone Lodge! You also have to be back there by midnight!" announced Makarov while the wizards nodded their heads in unison.

"Let's go to that Honey Bone Lodge already, I wanna find our rooms and get unpacked." Laxus said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys can go on ahead without me, I'll go wander around this city." Natsu said while walking away, everyone just stared at him, but they shrugged it off and went to their respectful lodges.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

Natsu was strolling across the roads of Crocus, until he heard some civilians say some certain stuff.

He cocked an eyebrow and walked over to where the crowd of civilians were at, he pushed his way through and saw Sting and a black-haired teenager who had red-eyes beside him, they were standing in front of a familiar person. She had a familiar sword on her waist as behind was a another woman who wore a cloak and a hood over her head.

Natsu snorted at the sight as he watched the scene with folded arms.

"Oh? Why if it isn't Sting of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth." said Kagura.

"Glad you realized it was me, Kagura-chan." Sting said with a smirk while Natsu's eyes slanted a bit.

" _Kagura? Who is that?_ " thought Natsu while he tried to think of how familiar the name sounded.

"Of course I realized, how could I not realize a famous member of Sabertooth and one of its strongest members?" Kagura replied sarcastically.

"You might wanna tone down the sarcasm just a tiny-eedy-bit." Sting said with a gesture as the teen beside him turned his back to both Kagura and Sting.

"I'm going back to the guild, this is a waste of time.".

"Oi! God dammit! Just wait Rogue!" Sting yelled while he grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing him.

"Yaoi." muttered Natsu.

Sting then let go of Rogue, "Now, as I was saying. Kagura-chan, how about we... Go our for some dinner and then I whoop your ass in a fight?" Sting asked with a cocky smile.

"Like that would be possible." Kagura answered with folded arms.

"Aw! Come on! You won't know until you try! Ne?" asked Sting with puppy eyes.

"I said no, you couldn't beat me in a million years." Kagura said while she slammed her foot into Sting's face, sending him flying.

" _That tone of voice... Those actions, and the way she's talking... It's like she resembles me or something!_ " Natsu thought with a curious expression on his face.

"Ouch... Damn, that tone of voice and actions reminds me of a certain someone." Sting said while standing up, Kagura cocked an eyebrow.

"And who might that person be?" she asked.

"The one known as Salamander." answered Sting, he stretched, "It's too bad that he's probably weakened right now, he's been gone for seven years. And I'm still waiting to fight him.".

"Salamander?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Salamander. The only man whom I feared, he beat me so effortlessly it was like he wasn't even using a percent or even a fraction of his power!" Sting answered with a smirk.

"But, the way I am right now. I'm positive I can beat him." Sting said as he clenched his hand.

"I don't think so." Natsu butted in as he walked into the center of the crowd. Kagura looked at him with wide-eyes following along with Sting.

"Kami-sama?! / Salamander!" the two said in unison while Kagura ran forwards and examined Natsu.

"Y-You are the real Kami-sama? Right?" Kagura asked, still examining Natsu.

"Er, who the hell are you?" Natsu asked as kindly as he could.

"Y-You don't remember me, Kami-sama?" asked Kagura, Natsu nodded his head.

"I don't remember you, nor do I know who you are." answered Natsu while Kagura looked at him.

"Does this ring any bells?" Kagura asked, she pulled out a scarlet wig.

"Ohhh! Why if it isn't Kagura!" Natsu said in realization, Kagura sweat dropped.

"So, you only remember me due to the scarlet wig I bought all those years ago, huh?" Kagura asked.

"Ah, you seem to be doing well, Kagura." Natsu said while he ruffled Kagura's hair, making her scowl.

"Um, Kagura-chan, who is he?" Millianna asked.

"My mentor, Kami-sama." answered Kagura.

"Kami-sama? Doesn't he have a real name?" asked Millianna, Kagura looked back to Natsu with a curious expression.

"Nah, don't wanna tell you. Find out yourselves in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu answered.

"Kami-sama, you're in a guild?" asked Kagura with a surprised look.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail to be precise. You know, the guild that lost its glory seven years ago due to all of the original members dying and blah blah? I was one of those original members, and we ain't dead." Natsu answered with a shrug while Kagura's eyes widened.

"Kami-sama, fight me." demanded Kagura.

"Nah.".

"Please?".

"Fine," Natsu answered while Kagura smirked and the crowd began backing up.

Kagura then pulled out her sword as she pointed it at Natsu.

"Kami-sama, you will be defeated today." she said, Natsu chuckled.

"Whatever.".

Kagura then disappeared as she reappeared behind Natsu and attempted to slam the sword down on his head, but Natsu's hand seemed to disappear before it appeared again, but his hand was gripping Kagura's sword tightly, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Kagura's sword being caught so easily.

"Tch." said Kagura as she yanked her sword out of Natsu's grip and got back into position.

"Come at me." taunted Natsu while he made a gesture to signal her to come at him.

Kagura then lunged forwards as she attempted to kick Natsu, but he dodged it effortlessly while the kick was a feign as Kagura's sword slammed into Natsu's stomach, but instead of seeing him get a look of pain, the sword phased right through him.

"Kagura, you still have a long ways to go." Natsu said while he flicked Kagura in the forehead as she was sent flying across Crocus.

"Kagura-chan!" Millianna yelled in worry, "Y-Your mentor is crazy..." she murmured the last part before running after Kagura.

"S-Still strong as ever." Sting said in fear while he stood in front of Natsu.

"Sting, you finally hit puberty.".

"Well, no duh!" Sting replied while Rogue snickered.

"Oi! Don't snicker!" yelled Sting.

"The dicker." rhymed Rogue.

"What are you two? The rhyming duo?" asked Natsu with a shrug.

"No, but. Your ass is getting whooped in the Games for sure! So prepare for it, Salamander. Man! I'm getting soooo excited!" Sting said in excitement as he walked away with Rogue following on beside him.

"Ah, better head back, it's getting dark." Natsu said in realization as he looked up into the sky and saw that it was almost midnight on a nearby clock, he walked back to the Honey Bone Lodge.

* * *

 **Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

"They just cramped all of us together in a single room? God dammit." complained Laxus while he sat beside Freed who stared at him intently.

"Freed, stop staring at me." commanded Laxus, Freed nodded his head and flopped down onto a bed.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Come on in." announced Laxus as the door opened. It revealed Zancrow.

"Huh? Kami-sama isn't here?" asked Zancrow, everyone sweat dropped at him calling Natsu "Kami-sama".

"Why do you even call Natsu, Kami-sama?" asked Lucy.

"I just do, alright? Blonde." answered Zancrow while he walked into the room and flopped down onto Erza's bed.

"Oi oi! That's not a good idea to flop down on Erza's bed." Gray said in fear.

"Huh? You mean Titania?" asked Zancrow while everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Get off my bed." Erza demanded in a threatening tone.

Zancrow had cold sweat forming on his body as he slowly got up and flopped down on another bed.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Another one?" asked Laxus, "Come in.".

"Hey guys, they lied. The games start in a several days." said Natsu while he entered the room.

"Huhhh? Several days? Damn..." said Laxus.

"That means we have whatever the amount of days to mess around!" Gray said in realization while Gajeel snickered.

"Nah, I lied. It's tomorrow." Natsu said while sticking out his tongue.

"God damn you!" complained Gray.

"Calm down. Oh, Zancrow. When'd you get here?" asked Natsu, Zancrow shrugged.

"Somewhat fifteen minutes ago, I just recently entered this room though." answered Zancrow, Natsu nodded his head.

"Oi, oi. Look what time it is! Midnight!" Natsu announced while a giant pumpkin midget appeared in the air.

" _ **Greetings, guilds that are participating in this tournament-kabo! As you all know, it is currently midnight-kabo! That means, it is time for the games to begin-kabo! The first task is for you to navigate to the end of this labyrinth-kabo! In order to end it though, you must have all five team members together with you, we won't take any responsibility for any deaths either... The first eight teams to make it to the end goes on to the next round.** " _the Pumpkin explained as a enormous labyrinth appeared in the air and walkways began forming.

Natsu opened the windows as a walkway was connected to it. He nodded his head to the others as they followed suit.

"We're splitting up." Natsu announced, everyone nodded their heads as Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Elfman went together, Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Mystogan or Jellal, he was there for certain reasons, and Lyon went together as a group.

" _ **Now! Begin-kabo!**_ " yelled the Pumpkin before disappearing.

* * *

 **Inside the Labyrinth:**

* * *

"I think we should go that way." pointed out Natsu while he pointed up at the ceiling.

"Why? It's the damn ceiling!" argued Gray.

Natsu sighed.

"You don't get what I'm trying to say aren't you?" replied Natsu. Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"What I meant was this!" Natsu said as an enormous vortex of black space shot from the tip of his finger and obliterated the ceiling instantly, he then jumped up and out onto the roof, everyone's eyes widened in realization as they followed his movements.

"I see the exit." Natsu said while he walked forwards, but slammed into a magical barrier.

"Okay, fuck this. We're not cheating." Natsu said while he jumped back down into the labyrinth.

"EH?!" the group asked in unison before they followed Natsu.

After the group re-entered the maze, they beat the living hell out of Twilight Ogre, and stole their map data as Gray attempted to piece it together.

"GAH! Screw this! Natsu you do it!" yelled Gray in frustration.

"Oi! I don't know how to piece it together either, dumbass!" Natsu argued while Gray attempted to punch him, but Natsu dodged it.

"Tsk, whatever. Erza, try piecing it together." Gray said.

Erza nodded her head and grabbed the map data.

"Hmm, I see. So, these paths join together, and then the exit is along that way..." Erza pieced together, then she nodded her head and walked forwards, she motioned the others to follow which they did.

"So, which way do we go?" asked Natsu with both of his arms behind his head.

"First, we're suppose to take a left turn, then after that a right turn and a quick left again then just head straight." answered Erza as they turned left, then right, then left, then continued walking straightforwards.

"Hmm, I see the exit." pointed out Natsu while everyone ran their way there.

"Congratulations-kabo!" Pumpkin man said while everyone smirked.

"You barely made it-kabo.".

Everyone's smirk vanished instantly as Natsu kicked the Pumpkin into the distance.

"Well, fuck you too!" Natsu shouted while he stomped his way into the entrance, everyone sweat dropped at his actions.

"I don't think that was necessary, but it was hilarious." Gray said while he followed along behind Natsu.

"I would be surprised if the Pumpkin made it back in time..." Lucy murmured as she sweat dropped.

"Now, we just have to wait until tomorrow." Natsu said as he laid against a wall and fell asleep instantly.

"Fufufu... Perfect time to draw on his face..." snickered Gray, but Erza glared at him. Effectively making him stop in his tracks.

"G-Gomen.." apologized Gray while Erza nodded her head in acceptance.

* * *

 **Next Day: In the Ring or Whatever it was:**

* * *

"Today! Is the day the Grand Magic Games begins! Today, we are joined by a special guest! Miss Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus!".

"We're going to win this year! So, look out!~" Jenny said with a smile.

"Then next is the announcement of the teams who made it! In dead last, will they be able to reclaim their glory this year? FAIRY TAIL!" announced Mr. Baldy.

Team Fairy Tail entered the stadium only to get booed at. Natsu gained tick marks on his head as he snapped his fingers and everyone was silenced.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" shouted Natsu while giving everyone the bird as he began cackling madly.

"YEAH! LOOK AT THIS BIRDIE! CAKAKAKA!" cackled Natsu as he ran around the stadium doing circles, everyone in the audience tried speaking, but their mouths wouldn't move.

"Err... Space Dick!" Gray yelled while Natsu stopped running and glared at Gray.

"What? They were booing us, they deserved to be silenced." answered Natsu, Gray shrugged.

"Guess they really do need to shut the hell up with the booing nonsense. Honestly, I actually liked it when you silenced them." Gray said while Team Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail guild nodded their heads in unison.

"Good." replied Natsu while the judges weren't able to speak.

Then Natsu snapped his fingers only making it where the judges were able to speak.

"W-What was that?! I wasn't able to speak!" Mr. Baldy exclaimed.

"That was Natsu-kun's power. Not magic, but power." said Mr. Old Man, whom's name I forgot.

"T-Terrifying.".

"GOOD!" came Natsu's shout while Mr. Baldy screeched and hid, but soon revealed himself again.

"A-Anyways, next up in seventh place is: The hounds of Hell's army, Quatro Cereberus!" announced Mr. Baldy while Quatro Puppy-I mean Cereberus entered the stadium as the audience attempted to cheer, but were still silenced by Natsu. The team was confused.

"Eh? Why aren't they cheering nor making any noise?" the long-nosed dude asked.

"I silenced them, they booed us." answered Natsu while the five looked at Natsu with empty eyes.

"R-Right..." the long-nosed fella stuttered out.

"Coming up in sixth place is the all females' guild: The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!" announced Mr. Baldy while Mermaid Heel entered the stadium, they had the same confused expressions on their faces due to not hearing any cheers.

"It was me, I silenced them, they booed us, I would've killed them if nobody was here." Natsu answered the questions the Mermaid Heel members were thinking in their heads as Rune Knights came out onto the stadium.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby arrested due to you admitting to murder-".

"AH! HUMBUG! JUST FUCK OFF!" Natsu shouted while he flicked his wrist and the Rune Knights disappeared and slipped out of people's memories.

"W-Wait, what? I just felt like something just slipped out of my head... But anyways, coming up in fifth place is: The Goddess of Love and War's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!" announced Mr. Baldy.

Lamia Scale entered the stadium, utterly with the same confused expressions, Natsu just sighed and snapped his fingers as the audience began cheering. Lamia Scale looked a bit relieved.

Then a little girl fell onto her face.

"DUMBASS!" shouted Natsu as he began laughing and the girl stood up, with a red face as she looked over to Natsu in the corner of her eyes as he continued laughing.

Some of the audience members glared at Natsu.

"Oi! Don't glare at me! Glare at that idiot who managed to trip over thin air!" complained Natsu while the audience members shrugged it off.

"N-Now the noise is back! Coming up in fourth place is: The Midnight Raider, Raven Tail! This is their first time competing!" announced Mr. Baldy while Raven Tail's team walked out onto the stadium, the audience didn't cheer while Natsu wore a sadistic smirk on his face and cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

* * *

Where on the stands, Makarov was outraged due to the fact that Raven Tail was competing and it was his son's guild nonetheless.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Makarov shouted.

"An Old Man is angry!" came Natsu's yell while Makarov and the others sweat dropped.

"Master, it seems they were verified as a Legal Guild just recently." announced Bisca while a Rune Knight was beside her as she nodded her head and the Rune Knight walked away.

"(Sigh) I have a bad feeling though.." murmured Makarov.

* * *

And back down there...

"Moving onto third place: The wings of a beauty! Blue Pegasus!" announced Mr. Baldy.

Then Blue Pegasus's team walked out onto the stadium while Bob giggled, and I mean literally, a over fifty year old man. GIGGLING! He's gay anyways sooo... Well, I have no idea if he's gay. But he acts it.

The audience cheered while the handsome men made poses which made the ladies gain hearts in their eyes.

"Coming up on second place! Oh my god! This is a surprise! COMING UP ONTO SECOND PLACE IS: FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" shouted Mr. Baldy while Team Fairy Tail B walked out onto the stadium with smirks on their faces.

"Damn you! I lost the bet!" Natsu yelled in anger while he handed Gray a hundred-thousand jewels.

"Thank you very much." Gray said while yanking the bag of jewels out of Natsu's hand.

The Team B sweat dropped at Natsu's foolishness.

"You bet on whether we were going to make it or not?" Laxus asked with tick marks on his head.

"Of course!" answered Natsu while Gray chuckled and the audience sweat dropped at the scene.

"And coming up into first place is obviously! SABERTOOTH!" Mr. Baldy shouted while the audience erupted into loud, loud, loud, cheers as Sabertooth entered the stadium with smirks on their faces.

Sting looked to Natsu and mouthed, "Can't wait to fight you." to him. Natsu smirked.

"Whatever." Natsu mouthed back while Sting slumped down in depression, but soon recovered.

Then a board appeared in thin air as it said:

 **Day 1: Hidden + Battle**

 **Day 2: ? + Battle**

 **Day 3: ? + Battle**

 **Day 4: ? + Tag Battle**

 **Day 5: ?**

"The Grand Magic Games have been revealed!" yelled Mr. Baldy.

"Question marks, my favorite letter... Wait, that's not a letter, shit, I let my stupidity get to me." Natsu muttered to himself.

"Now, for the first day! We will be playing Hidden! The rules are simple! A town will be created as there will be clones of the participants! If you hit a clone, that's negative a point! If you hit the actual person, that's one point! Now, contestants step up!" announced Mr. Baldy.

Gray stepped forwards as he pounded the left-side of his chest with his fist.

"I'll go.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 43:**

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games have started! Now, I must eat this cupcake... :3**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Day 1: Hidden.**

 **Meow.**


	44. GMG Arc: Day 1: Hidden

**Hundred followers... DAMN! XD. Arigato to whoever was the hundredth follower! :D**

 **Ramen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: GMG Arc: Day 1: Hidden**

* * *

"I'll go." Gray said as he pounded the left-side of his chest, Natsu coughed into his hand.

"Go ahead, Ice Princess." said Natsu while Gray smirked.

"I won't let you guys down, and I'm not a 'Princess'." Gray said in determination while Natsu shrugged.

"Eh, just don't lose." Natsu replied while Gray chuckled.

"I'm not going to lose that easily now." Gray said while others began walking forwards.

"I hope you aren't lying." Natsu said with folded arms.

"Heh, if Gray is competing. Then I am too!" Lyon said eagerly before he looked over to Laxus who nodded his head in approval. Lyon then walked forwards.

"Heh, you're going down, Lyon." Gray said while Lyon smirked.

"Trust me, you won't even be able to find me. At all." replied Lyon.

"Now that we have our contestants up and ready to go! Let's get started!" Chapati said. _Finally learned his name..._

"Yes, yes. Now, let Hidden begin!" announced Yajima. _Yes, yes. I learnt his name too._

"Go, Gray!" cheered Lucy while a town was created and the participants were teleported inside.

Natsu had started picking his ear as he sighed.

"What's up? Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing, I just had some stuff in my mind." Natsu answered while he took his finger out of his ear and blew away the earwax.

Lucy stared at Natsu for a few seconds before she averted her attention back to Hidden.

* * *

 **Inside Hidden:**

* * *

" _3... 2... 1... BEGIN!_ ".

The countdown had finally reached zero as Gray started running. He swerved right, then left, then right, then left and kept on going straight forwards, he ran by several dozen holograms of the participants as he leaped upwards and landed on top of a rooftop. He scanned his surroundings and shrugged. He then looked behind him and saw a creepy blonde man who had a butt chin. He for some odd reason had purple skin, the man cocked his fist back and attempted to punch Gray, but Gray dodged as he stuck out his palm.

" **Ice Make: Freezer!** " Gray yelled as a tornado of ice shot from his palm and pierced straight through the man making him grunt in pain before he disappeared.

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point:**

Announced the automatic thingy-majig.

Gray smirked, "One point." he said in triumph before he leaped onto another rooftop and then another, then another.

Soon Gray saw movements on top of the rooftops as he decided to follow the person who was moving on top of the rooftops, he swiftly jumped rooftop to rooftop without making any sound. He then sneaked up behind the fellow who was leaping on top of the rooftops. Gray stuck out his palm.

" **Ice Make: Whip.** " he muttered as a ice whip shot from the palm of his hand and went straight towards the person, but the man turned around and stuck out his own palm.

" **Ice Make: Wall.** " said Lyon while Gray's eyes widened.

"Lyon? Heh. I didn't realize who you were." Gray said with a chuckle as Lyon chuckled as well.

" **Ice Make: Dragon!** " yelled Lyon as a Dragon made up of ice formed and went straight at Gray.

" **Ice Make: HAMMER!** " Gray shouted while a hammer of ice formed in the air and slammed down onto the Ice Dragon, instantly crushing it into tiny little pieces. Gray smirked in triumph while Lyon scoffed.

" **Ice Make: Ape!** " yelled Lyon, an ape of ice appeared and charged at Gray who dodged the Ape's fist.

" **Ice Make: VORTEX!** " Gray shouted as a ice vortex was created and slammed down onto the Ape shattering it into oblivion.

"Gr, not bad, Gray! **Ice Make: Thorn Shower!** " yelled Lyon while a shower of icy thorns appeared above Gray and began piercing him in every direction.

"GAH!" Gray yelled out in pain before he disappeared.

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point:**

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point Deduction:**

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Lyon while he jumped to another nearby rooftop.

* * *

 **With Gray:**

* * *

"Damn, can't believe Lyon handed my ass to me." Gray murmured while he reformed and began running through the streets as he passed a dozen or so clones.

Gray soon stopped running as he looked behind him and saw several Eves wandering around, he sweat dropped and paled at the same time.

"I wonder what would happen if there were that many Eves..." muttered Gray.

"Then it would be bad!" came Eve's voice as Gray slowly looked up and saw Eve standing on a rooftop.

"Please, just please don't make a dramatic entrance..." Gray pleaded while Eve flipped his hair.

"No can do!" answered Eve as he jumped off the rooftop, " **Blizzard!** " he said while in the air as Gray sighed and dispelled the blizzard and punched Eve in the face as he disappeared.

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point.**

"Thanks for the free point." Gray said while he now started to walk.

He then jumped up and landed on top of a rooftop as he broke out into a sprint.

* * *

 **With Lyon:**

* * *

Lyon was running around on the streets of the town as he sub-consciously stripped into his boxers, he turned a corner and looked behind him as he saw the blonde man with purple skin from before.

"Nullpudding." murmured Lyon while he dodged a spell and charged forwards as he kicked Nullpudding in the groin, causing him to disappear.

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

"Sorry, I decided on beating people who only target the same person and guild without magic." Lyon said with a shrug as he jumped up and landed on top of a balcony. He searched the town, and saw Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel sprinting along the rooftops. He smirked.

" **Ice Make: Cyclone!** " yelled Lyon as a cyclone of ice appeared above Beth, she looked up before the attack hit her dead on causing her to disappear.

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

"Two points, and fifteen minutes left before the match ends." Lyon said while he began running on the outskirts of the town.

He then looked up as he saw Rufus from Sabertooth standing on top of a church.

"Why isn't he making a move?" Lyon asked himself while Rufus looked up and outstretched both of his arms.

"I have memorized your positions." declared Rufus as beams began shooting at the contestants, Lyon was hit.

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Beth Vanderwood: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Nullpudding: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Jager: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Eve Tearm: 1 Point Deduction.**

Announced the board thingy-majig while the contestants formed again, but to be attacked once again.

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Eve Tearm: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Jager: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Nullpudding: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Beth Vanderwood: 1 Point Deduction.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point Deduction.**

Lyon formed again as he dodged the attack.

"Annoying prick." murmured Lyon while he outstretched his palm, " **Ice Make: Vortex of a Thousand Thorns.** " he said before an enormous vortex of ice and thorns shot at Rufus who's eyes widened before he disappeared.

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

" **Ice Make: Dragon.** ".

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

" **Ice Make: Sword.** ".

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

" **Ice Make: Gun.** ".

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

" **Ice Make: Banana.** ".

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

"Will you please cut it o-".

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

"Please stop." Rufus said while he dodged an attack from Lyon who shrugged.

"Nope." answered Lyon while he sent a barrage of ice at Rufus who melted it and sent a flaming attack back at Lyon who took it head on and disappeared.

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point.**

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point Deduction.**

"Now their spawn killing each other! At least what I like to call it! It's more like they're just aiming for each other!" announced Chapati.

" **Memory Make: Afterimage.** " Rufus said before an afterimage of himself appeared. Lyon just backhanded him as Rufus was hit in the face, a sickening crack was heard as Rufus's nose was broken and blood poured out like there was no tomorrow. He then disappeared.

 **Lyon Vastia: 1 Point.**

 **Rufus Lore: 1 Point Deduction.**

* * *

 **With Gray:**

* * *

"Tch, all Lyon and that Rufus guy are doing is just defeating each other repeatedly." Gray said with a sigh as he ran through the streets of the town.

* * *

 **Outside of Hidden:**

* * *

"Now, this is just getting ridiculous." Natsu said while tapping his foot impatiently. He had gained tick marks on his forehead due to Rufus ambushing the contestants over and over again. But the tick marks vanished when he saw Lyon doing it as he had gained a smirk.

Then Natsu sat down on the bench while he watched the others on the lacrima vision.

"Erza, have you noticed that Nullpudding is always targeting us Fairy Tail wizards?" asked Natsu while Erza nodded her head.

"Yes, I've figured that out a long time ago, what about you, Lucy?" Erza replied.

"Ah, yeah. The thing is that it's suspicious that he's only targeting us Fairy Tail wizards." agreed Lucy while Natsu nodded his head.

"See, she gets it." Natsu said with a snort as he looked over to Erza, "Why'd I even say that, all of us get it anyways." he said again with a shrug.

"Actually, it's obvious." pointed out Erza while she pointed over to the Guild and most of them had tick marks on their heads at seeing Nullpudding only aim for the Fairy Tail wizards.

 **Gray Fullbuster: 1 Point.**

 **Nullpudding: 1 Point deduction.**

 **5 Minutes Remaining:**

"Five minutes left, huh? Let's see, Gray racked up: 1 point where Lyon is leading it in first." Natsu announced.

"That's great." came Macao's voice as Romeo nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but it seems Rufus is making a big comeback." replied Natsu with a frown.

"Crap... That's bad." Wakaba said while he took his cigar out of his mouth and exhaled smoke.

"Yes, it is bad." agreed Natsu.

"Earlier, Erza said something about that Rufus guy having **Memory Make** magic right?" Lucy asked, Natsu nodded his head, "Well, if it's called **Memory Make** for a reason, he can cast any magic spell that he remembers? Right?" Lucy asked, Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"It depends, I'm assuming though. 'Cause, if he were to see my spells, he could memorize it and send it straight back at me, but of course. I'll just eat it right up since I'm not the one casting it." Natsu answered with a curious look on his face.

"On Lucy's earlier question; It truly is a mystery about Rufus's **Memory Mold** magic, whether if it can copy any spell he remembers or not. Or if it varies on how strong the spell is." Erza said in a curious tone.

"Yes, that is the true mystery." agreed Natsu while he looked up at Lucy.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Lucy.

"I'm just wondering if you know the answer or not. 'Cause, I sure as hell know that I don't." answered Natsu, and then he closed his eyes and leaned back onto the bench.

"No, I don't know the answer to the weakness of Rufus's magic." Lucy replied while she slumped down beside Natsu and let out a sigh.

"Erza, why don't you sit down and rest? It must be tiring standing up for that long." Natsu said while Erza shrugged.

"Why not." she replied while sitting down beside Natsu.

"Lucy, keep your eyes on that lacrima vision and observe closely." Natsu said while he stod up and placed both of his hands on Lucy's cheeks and moved her head to the direction of the lacrima vision.

"Natsu! I can't see with your face in my view!" complained Lucy while Natsu nodded his head and sat back down.

"Just be sure to observe it closely.".

"(Sigh) What do you think I'm doing right now?" asked Lucy while she observed Rufus's movements on the lacrima vision.

"Staring at Rufus." answered Natsu.

"That's what you told me to do! Observe the lacrima visio-... Observe the lacrima vision or Rufus, doesn't matter!" Lucy replied.

"Just observe Rufus's every movements and write it down on a notebook, 'cause, you're writing a novel, right?" asked Natsu.

"How do you know that?!" Lucy asked in shock while she didn't take her eyes off of the lacrima vision.

"During the Phantom Lord incident, you yanked a piece of paper out of Gray's hand. Gray said something about 'Oi! I wanna find out what happens next!' when you yanked the paper out of his hand. So, basically, I was just observing, and I was in the shower at that time as well, at least what my memory tells me." answered Natsu with a shrug.

"Y-You have quite the memory there..." Lucy said in shock as she wrote down Rufus's moves and movements on her notebook.

"Eh, a certain Dickface nailed it into my head, but most of the time I'm an idiot 'cause I hardly use the thing called a 'Brain' in here." Natsu said while he tapped his head.

"You should use it more often." suggested Erza, Natsu shrugged.

"Nah, it'll take up too much memory storage." answered Natsu.

"What are you? A lacrima computer?" asked Erza with a sigh.

"Well, my brain is more like it, but no." answered Natsu while he looked over Lucy's shoulders and read the contents she wrote down.

"You wrote down some pretty decent information on here." Natsu said while Lucy nodded her head.

"I've never observed this closely before, but I think I'm a natural at it." replied Lucy with a smile.

 **Buzz!**

"AND THAT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IS THE END OF HIDDEN! NOW! WE SHALL SEE THE RESULTS ON OUR SCOREBOARD HERE!" announced Chapati while he stood up in excitement and his wig tilted a bit.

"Um, Chapati-kun, your wig." pointed out Yajima while Chapati waved it off.

"It's fine." replied Chapati while the scoreboard showed up.

 **Scoreboard Results:**

 **Sabertooth: 1st Place: Ten Points.**

 **Lamia Scale: 2nd Place: Eight Points.**

 **Fairy Tail B: 3rd Place: Six Points.**

 **Quatro Cereberus: 4th Place: Four Points.**

 **Mermaid Heel: 5th Place: Three Points.**

 **Raven Tail: 6th Place: Two Points.**

 **Fairy Tail A: 7th Place: One Point.**

 **Blue Pegasus: 8th Place: Zero Points.**

"AND FOLKS! THOSE ARE THE RESULTS!" announced Chapati while Jenny slumped down in disappointment due to her guild not earning any points.

The town then disappeared as Gray walked over to his team in disappointment. Natsu clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you did terrible. Just as expected from you." Natsu said with a smirk while Gray scoffed.

"Just as expected... Whatever." Gray mimicked the first part in a squeaky voice, while he flopped down on the bench and was sweating badly, he stripped into his boxers.

"Don't tell me I just stripped, I did it consciously this time, it's hot as hell in this stadium." Gray said while Chapati stood up.

"AND NOW TIME FOR THE BATTLES FOR TODAY! FIRST UP IS ON THE BOARD!" announced Chapati while the board updated.

 **Day 1: Battles:**

 **Ren Akatsuki vs Arana Webb:**

 **Warcry vs Orga Nanagear:**

 **Mystogan vs Jura Neekis.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona:**

"NOW THAT THE RESULTS ARE UP! EACH BATTLE WILL BE THIRTY MINUTES, IF THE OPPONENT DEFEATS HIS OR HER OPPONENT, THEIR GUILD GAINS TEN POINTS! IF IT'S A TIE AND THE TIMER RUNS OUT OR EITHER BOTH WIZARDS COLLAPSE, BOTH GUILDS EACH RECEIVE FIVE POINTS!" explained Chapati with his voice echoing throughout the stadium as the audience cheered loudly and some even began stamping their feet.

Then Ren and Arana walked out onto the center of the stadium as they got into their positions and stared at each other...

* * *

 **Battle:**

* * *

"I'm not going to hold back, even if my opponent is a woman, my fiancee is watching me." Ren declared while Sherry cheered him on.

"I was hoping you were going to say that, because. If you weren't, it would be a disappointment to defeat a man who wouldn't go all out just 'cause I'm a woman." replied Arana with a smirk as she got into a fighting position.

"Your wish was granted then." Ren replied back while he too got in a fighting position as the Pumpkin walked out onto the field, it observed its surroundings, and spotted a certain team. It pouted as it focused its attention back to the contestants.

"The time limit is thirty minutes-kabo! BEGIN!" Pumpkin said while he made a gesture and Ren and Arana charged at each other.

" **Air Palm!** " Ren said while he spun around in a 360 degree turn and sent a gust of air at Arana who blocked the attack as she lunged forwards and implanted a fist into Ren's face making him spit out a mixture of blood and saliva.

He swiftly recovered though as he sent another gust of air at Arana who dodged it and attempted to punch Ren, but he too dodged it and slugged Arana in the stomach making her cough up saliva as Ren then launched a barrage of air at Arana pointblank making her fly backwards. She then collapsed to her knees, injured.

"Ren Akatsuki is the winner of this battle! Ten points to Blue Pegasus!" announced Pumpkin while the audience erupted into cheers.

Sherry was cheering for Ren the whole time as he looked up at her with a blush on his face.

"Sherry, I couldn't have won if you hadn't been cheering me on." Ren said while it was Sherry's turn to blush.

"You could have still won! You're strong and a handsome fiancee." replied Sherry with a wink while Ren's blush deepened.

"You have just deepened my love for you even more, my Sherry." Ren said with a bow making the women in the audience make "Ooooooh!" noises and some of the men whistling.

"Um, can you please go away now-kabo?" asked Pumpkin while Ren nodded his head in approval and walked away as he picked up Arana bridal-style and walked off of the field and went to where the Mermaid Heel members were, that's where he handed Arana back to them. The guild thanked him greatly.

* * *

 **Next Battle:**

* * *

"KABO! Now that battle is out of the way! Next we have Warcry vs Orga of Sabertooth-kabo!" announced Pumpkin while Warcry and Orga walked out onto the field.

They stopped walking and stared intently each other as Pumpkin walked closer to them.

"Now, thirty minute time limit! BEGIN!" said Pumpkin while Warcry charged forwards, but was instantly shocked by black lightning as he fell unconscious.

"Orga of Sabertooth is the winner! Ten points to Sabertooth!" announced Pumpkin.

* * *

 **Up in the Stands:**

* * *

"Impossible, with one hit?!" Gray asked in shock while Lucy's jaw dropped in shock.

"And black lightning at that too." came Laxus's voice while he and his team stood next to Team A.

"Black lightning, you say?" asked Erza.

"Yes, black lightning. Or more specifically, **God Slaying Magic**." Laxus answered with folded arms while everyone's eyes widened excluding Natsu who calmly watched Orga yank a microphone out of nowhere and begin to sing.

" _WE ARE NUMBER ONE!~ SABERTOOTH! WE ARE NUMBER ONE, ONE, ONE!~"_ sang Orga.

" **God Slaying Magic?!** Like Natsu?!" asked Lucy in shock while Laxus nodded his head.

"Like Natsu, but much, much, a million-no a billion times weaker than Natsu though, and a different element." answered Laxus.

"Natsu. I need to discuss something with you real quick." Jellal / Mystogan said while Natsu nodded his head and he and Jellal walked away from the group.

* * *

With Natsu and Jellal...

"What?' asked Natsu.

"Remember about that mission you assigned Zancrow and I?" asked Jellal.

"Yeah, why? You complete it, 'cause I saw Zancrow chilling back at our lodge." answered Natsu while Jellal nodded his head and pulled something out of his pocket.

"During our searching of a Cult Guild that worshiped Zeref, we discovered that they had one of his infamous Book of Zeref. So I snatched it and decided to give you this, 'cause I'm sure it will interest you." explained Jellal while Natsu nodded his head and took the book.

"I appreciate it." replied Natsu while he walked away with Jellal following on behind him. They re-entered the thingy-majig.

* * *

 **Battle:**

* * *

"KABO! Now! It is time for the next match of the day! Mystogan of Fairy Tail vs Jura of Lamia Scale and the Wizard Saints-kabo!" announced Pumpkin while Jura and Jellal walked out onto the fields.

The duo stared at each other as Pumpkin walked in between them.

"Thirty minute time limit. BEGIN!".

Jellal lunged forwards as he pulled out a staff and attempted to use **Sleep Magic** on Jura, but he was unaffected completely.

" **Rock Pillar.** " Jura said calmly while pillars of rock began shooting upwards from underneath as Jellal dodged them, then he threw all of his staffs down on the ground so Jura was surrounded by it.

" **Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** " Jellal said as five magic circles appeared above Jura and a pillar of purple formed, but Jura blasted it away like it was nothing, making Jellal tch.

"Guess I'll have to use my own magic then... **Meteor!** " yelled Jellal as he was engulfed in a golden light and he sped towards Jura who gained a shocked expression before Jellal's fist came in contact with his jaw, thus throwing him upwards.

"Jellal-sama? I knew it." murmured Jura with a smile on his face, "This is going to be fun for sure." he murmured again before he landed on the ground. He then pointed two fingers at Jellal as a rock pillar formed and began bending to Jura's will.

Jellal then sped around Jura's rock pillar and headbutted Jura right in the stomach who didn't budge an inch. Jura then kneed Jellal in the face following along with a uppercut to the jaw, Jellal was sent flying upwards, but recovered with **Meteor** as he flew around in the air and drew symbols.

" **Grand Chariot!** " Jellal yelled, golden beams shot down onto the field with the impact of a meteor as Jura dodged all of them and he made an enormous rock pillar which was aimed directly towards Jellal who's eyes widened before he dove out of the way.

Then Jellal sped towards Jura as he outstretched his hand and sent a barrage of golden light at Jura who blocked it with his a wall. After that, Jura watched Jellal descend onto the ground in front of him, then Jura made symbols with his hands as a large individual pillars of rock formed and was hurtled at Jellal who barely dodged them with his **Meteor.** Then he charged forwards as he implanted an elbow into Jura's stomach making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva, while Jura skidded back a few feet before coming to a stop.

Jura smirked at Jellal who was standing in front of him. Then Jellal flew towards Jura and attempted to kick him from different directions, following along with punches, but Jura dodged them easily before he landed a karate chop on Jellal's head which buried him into the ground. Jellal swiftly recovered as he backed away from Jura.

"It's time to end this." Jellal said.

"I was about to say the same thing." replied Jura while Jellal got into a familiar position.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: SEMA!** ".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 44:**


	45. GMG Arc: Day 1: Sema

**A meteor hit my house. Lol.**

 **Happy Late Thanksgiving! It's on the 26th of November, right? I seem to forget holidays.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: GMG Arc: Sema:**

* * *

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: SEMA!** ".

The clouds above the stadium turned purple before it began spiraling into a cyclone as a hole formed in the center and a meteor appeared. Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-What the hell?!" asked Gray.

"Yay! Meteorite! We're all going to FUCKING DIE!" Natsu said while clenching his head, "Eh, I shouldn't worry about it too much." he said again with a shrug.

Jura's eyes were wide as his jaw dropped.

"HAWWW?!" asked Jura in shock.

Then the meteor collided with the ground as a large explosion was created and it engulfed the entire stadium.

"OH MY GOD!" Gray shouted as both of his arms were up in the air and the explosion soon engulfed him and the others.

"It burnt my cigar to a crisp." complained Wakaba as he ignored that he himself was on fire, then he took out another cigar only for it to be burnt into crisps.

"(Sigh) I'm just going to wait for this explosion to clear... Oh GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" Wakaba shouted in realization before he put himself out as the explosion cleared.

In the center of the stadium was a large crater, and the stadium was cracked all over. The statues on the outside were scratched a bit, but unharmed. While the rest of the stadium suffered severely, Jura laid down unconscious on the ground.

The Pumpkin's head was melted a bit, but then it walked forwards and raised up a hand.

"Mystogan is the winner!" announced Pumpkin while the audience erupted into cheers.

Jellal stared at the unconscious figure of Jura, he sighed and turned his back to him and began walking away.

"Ah-kabo! Who's going to take his unconscious body back-kabo?" asked Pumpkin while Toby appeared on the field and dragged Jura's unconscious figure with him.

"Come on, Jura! I gotta find my sock so go faster!" complained Toby as he continued dragging Jura.

* * *

 **On The Stands:**

* * *

"Nice job, Mystogan." Laxus said while he clapped Jellal on the shoulder.

"Hai." replied Jellal as Laxus leaned in.

"Mystogan doesn't talk that much, so you shouldn't reply so casually." whispered Laxus, Jellal nodded his head in understanding.

"Nice job, Mystogan." Natsu said. He ruffled Jellal's hair.

"Please stop, I'm not a child." Jellal said while Natsu stopped ruffling his hair.

"I see." Natsu replied.

"OUR NEXT BATTLE TODAY IS LUCY HEARTFILIA VS FLARE CORONA!" announced Chapati while Lucy stood up.

"Guess that's me!" exclaimed Lucy.

"You better not lose, 'cause if you do, I'm assuming you're here just for looks." Natsu said while picking his nose as Lucy nodded her head fearfully.

* * *

 **On The Fields:**

* * *

Lucy and Flare had walked out onto the field while Flare for some reason collapsed.

" _BOOM HEADSHOT!_ " came Natsu's shout as Flare was twitching furiously. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Flare is heavily injured! So thus, Lucy Heartfilia wins by default!" announced Pumpkin while the audience jeered.

Pumpkin then skipped away in a joyful manner.

"THAT WAS STUPID! BUT ANYWAYS! HERE COMES THE END OF DAY 1! BE SURE TO BE BACK WHEN DAY 2 BEGINS! WHICH IS TWO DAYS FROM TODAY!" announced Chapati while Lucy walked away shakily.

* * *

 **On The Stands:**

* * *

"Hehehe." snickered Natsu as everyone looked at him with blank eyes.

"You're lucky no one heard you shout that and launch a spell at her, if someone did. We would have gotten disqualified." Gray said with blank eyes.

"What?! I couldn't resist shooting down a cocky snob!" Natsu complained with folded arms.

"(Sigh) Your stupidity goes far beyond what I've imagined..." Laxus said with him rubbing his chin.

Natsu chuckled and his eyes slanted.

"What'd you say? Hehehe, I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong. My stupidity doesn't go far beyond your imagination, it CAN'T be in your imagination." Natsu said with him emphasizing the word "CAN'T".

"So, you're pretty much saying that your stupidity cannot dare to comprehend in our minds?" asked Erza.

"Pretty much, my stupidity can expand to the level of God!" Natsu said with a snicker.

"You're stupid." Jellal said plainly.

"(Coughs into hand) Thanks for the compliment." replied Natsu with tick marks on his head.

"That wasn't a compliment." Jellal said with a poker face, by now. Everyone was retaining their laughter.

"Whatever." Natsu said as he slumped down and walked away.

"Come on, everyone's already gone, and it's the end of Day 1." Natsu announced while the group perked up and followed him.

"Oh yeah, has anyone seen Lucy?" asked Erza.

"Right here." Natsu answered while he held up Lucy like she was a baby.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Lucy shouted, she flailed her arms around.

"Oh my, it seems I've picked up the wrong baby." joked Natsu as he threw Lucy up into the air.

"One of you guys might wanna catch her." Natsu said while the group gained, "Oh shit." looks on their faces.

After Lucy fell down, Erza caught her. Gray hid behind Laxus whom had tick marks on his head.

"God dammit, Natsu!" Laxus yelled making Natsu snicker.

"Come on, let's head back to the lodge already.".

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed Natsu.

* * *

 **The Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

"Waffle, oh waffle, how majestic you can be, like a bird analing a duck..." muttered Zancrow while he was making waffles in the lacrima toaster.

 **SLAM!**

"Who's there?!" asked Zancrow.

" _OUCH! Meredy! Why did you fall on me?!_ " came Ultear's voice.

" _G-Gomen, Ul! I-It's just the thing that he sang, it sounded so wrong that it caused me to slip!_ " came Meredy's voice.

Zancrow cocked an eyebrow, he was wearing a "Cook the Chef" apron, not "Kiss the Chef", but, "COOK the Chef" apron.

"YOU HEARD THAT?!" asked Zancrow with wide-eyes.

" _CRAP! He's noticed our presence! Let's get out of here!_ ".

"Oh no you don't!" Zancrow said while he disappeared and reappeared outside his door where Meredy and Ultear were frozen in shock.

"You two girls are coming with me." Zancrow said as he lifted up both Meredy and Ultear by their arms and threw them into his room. The residents poked their heads out of their doors to see what the commotion was.

"Ah, don't mind the commotion. Just a family having a good time..." assured Zancrow with a fake smile. The residents bought it as they too smiled and closed their doors.

Zancrow's fake smile faded while he walked into his room and shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Now... Tell me why you guys were stalking me?" Zancrow asked with tick marks on his head as he cracked his knuckles.

"Er, um. It's private." answered Ultear.

"Tell me now, or I'll electrocute you." threatened Zancrow as purple lightning formed in the palms of his hands.

" _Lightning?! Since when can Zancrow do that?!_ " Meredy thought in shock as Ultear was thinking the same thing too.

"You're probably wondering how I can use lightning, well. Remember seven years ago? This is the power Kami-sama granted me!" explained Zancrow.

" _Natsu?!_ " thought Ultear as she stood up.

"Stay down." commanded Zancrow as Ultear didn't stay down she bolted past Zancrow who's eyes widened, following along with Meredy who bolted past him too.

"You bitches! **Lightning Devil's RAGE!** " shouted Zancrow, he turned around to face the window that Meredy and Ultear had jumped out of as an enormous vortex of purple lightning shot from his mouth and instantly obliterated part of Crocus.

Once it cleared it revealed Natsu who stood in Zancrow's window, unharmed from the attack.

"That was an unexpected attack." Natsu said with a poker face.

"K-Kami-sama?! What're you doing here and what happened to Ultear and Meredy?!" Zancrow asked.

"Those two? They bolted past me." answered Natsu while Zancrow slumped down.

"Never mind then." replied Zancrow. He walked over to the kitchen and took out the waffles from the lacrima toaster.

"Wanna have waffles?".

"Chocolate chip?".

"Yep.

"Of course.".

Natsu walked into Zancrow's room and flopped down on the bed, where Zancrow walked over and handed Natsu a plate of waffles. Natsu joyfully took the plate and he gobbled up the waffles in a second while Zancrow gulped his down.

"Delicious." the duo said in unison.

"Well, I better be heading back to my room. Thanks for the waffles." said Natsu as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"No problem, Kami-sama." replied Zancrow, then Natsu exited out of the room.

* * *

Natsu was walking in the hallways of the Honey Bone Lodge, while a figure wearing a black cloak passed by him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"That magic..." muttered Natsu, he turned around and saw the figure gone. He tsked.

Natsu then continued walking in the corridors, until he ran into Kagura.

"Kagura.".

"Natsu.".

"You've learned my name then?" asked Natsu, he observed his fingernails.

"Hai, and to say. I'm disappointed, to think that my mentor is younger than me and to say that he is an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Kagura responded with a glare.

"Hehehe, that glare. It brings back memories." Natsu chuckled.

"We'll meet in the games, and I will crush you." Kagura said.

"Whoa, whoa! What's up in the change of attitude? Few days ago you were a cheerful son of a bitch to see me, and now. You're being a complete douchebag to me!" complained Natsu with a sigh as he folded his arms.

"Where's my brother?" asked Kagura suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't know. (Whistle sounds)." answered Natsu as he looked away and his lips perked up and he began whistling.

"You're a terrible liar." responded Kagura.

"No I'm not, it's just your imagination." Natsu replied.

"I know if it's my imagination or not." Kagura said.

"Erm, I have nothing else to say besides your huge asses are getting crushed in the Grand Magic Games, by me. Alone." Natsu said with a smug look on his face as he walked past Kagura and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Like that's going to be possible." Kagura responded with a fierce glare.

"Hahaha! Of course it's possible, and when I say I'll do it. I mean, I WILL do it, no matter what." replied Natsu as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Kagura clenched her hands tightly as she gritted her teeth, her hair foreshadowing her eyes, then she walked away off to her room.

* * *

Natsu turned the corner and opened the door to his room and saw everyone in there.

"Alright, so we racked up how many points?" asked Natsu while he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Team A gathered; Eleven points where Team B gathered; Eighteen points." answered Erza.

"And Sabertooth is leading in first with twenty points I'm assuming?" Natsu said as he flopped down on the bed beside Erza.

"Yes." answered Erza while she snuggled up to Natsu.

"Oi, oi. No snuggling, we're all here." Gajeel said.

"Agreed." Laxus said as he was standing in the very far corner with folded arms.

"Gray-sama! Let Juvia snuggle up to you!" Juvia said.

"Fine, come here." Gray replied while Juvia jumped into his arms and began snuggling up to his chest.

"The hell did we just say?!" Gajeel and Laxus asked in unison while Mirajane giggled.

"MAN!" shouted Elfman.

"Um, I'm a backup member for Team A, right?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, you are." Erza answered while Wendy nodded her head.

"Two days from now is the start of Day 2, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, and we got off to quite a good start." answered Gajeel, Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **With Zancrow:**

* * *

Zancrow was roaming around the outskirts of Crocus, it was almost nighttime, children running around everywhere, adults selling goods to other people, and the poor on the streets. He sighed.

"What do you want?" Zancrow asked while turning around as Rustyrose was standing right behind him.

"I want to know why you betrayed Grimoire Heart seven years ago." answered Rustyrose, Zancrow sighed.

"I did it for power, and look where I am today. My name is cleared, I'm filthy rich, a God Priest, and can even match up against God Serena himself." replied Zancrow with a smirk.

"That's just plain evil, betraying your own guild that you've been in for years, just for power? You disgust me, Zancrow. A evil person like you doesn't belong in this world, you betray things so easily for one thing." Rustyrose snarled out with a glare.

Zancrow's eyes widened.

"Evil, you say? You're the evil one here! Look at you! Your name hasn't been cleared yet, you've been on the run for seven years straight, you even kill people! So who's the evil one here?!" asked Zancrow.

"YOU! I've been destroying Dark Guilds for the past seven years! And what have you been doing?! UTTERLY NOTHING! You've just been lazing around, boasting about how much power this Kami-sama gave you! It's pathetic! I bet he gave you shitty power!" argued Rustyrose as he clenched his hands tightly.

"HE DIDN'T GIVE ME SHITTY POWER! ANYONE WHO DARES TO SPEAK ILL OF KAMI-SAMA PERISHES!" shouted Zancrow in anger.

"URUSAI! LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOME IDIOTIC KAMI-SAMA! YOU WILL KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO EVEN SPEAK ILL OF THIS KAMI-SAMA! LOOK AT WHO'S THE EVIL ONE NOW?! DICKBAG!" Rustyrose argued with a killing glare as his magic power began flaring.

"You've gone and done it now! **DEVIL FLAME GOD'S RAGE!** " Zancrow shouted as an enormous vortex of purple lightning and black flames shot from his mouth, Rustyrose dodged the attack which destroyed a portion of Crocus, his eyes widened.

" _Such destructive power!_ " he thought before landing on the ground with a small thud.

" **Arc of Embodiment: SEMA!** " shouted Rustyrose, the clouds above began swirling into a small cyclone before a meteor dropped down.

"Impossible! This is the attack Jellal used!" Zancrow yelled out in shock.

"My **Arc of Embodiment** has progressed so far, that even I can copy spells of others with my imagination!" Rustyrose explained as the meteor came in contact with the ground, a large explosion occurred while civilians screeched out in fear and ran away from the duo.

" **LIGHTNING DEVIL'S RAGE!** " Zancrow shouted, an enormous vortex of purple lightning shot from his mouth and went towards Rustyrose.

" **Arc of Embodiment: DEVIL FLAME GOD'S RAGE!** " Rustyrose shouted as a vortex of lightning and flames shot from his mouth and countered Zancrow's breath attack.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zancrow shouted in shock.

" **Arc of Embodiment: Meteor!** " exclaimed Rustyrose, he was engulfed in a golden light as he flew forwards and headbutted Zancrow's gut making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. Then he landed a roundhouse kick on Zancrow, burying his body into the ground.

Zancrow swiftly recovered as he glared up at Rustyrose and engulfed his hands in flames, then began unleashing a barrage of punches on Rustyrose who dodged them effortlessly, then Zancrow unleashed his breath attack pointblank at Rustyrose's face making him yell out in pain as the flames burnt his skin away, Rustyrose stood up soon as he was panting heavily, following along with Zancrow.

"Time to end this; **Arc of Embodiment: Judgement!** " Rustyrose yelled out, a enormous pillar of white energy shot from the sky and hit Zancrow directly who was screaming out in pain and laughing at the same time.

"CAKAKAKA!".

"AHCAKAKAKA! HAKAKAKA! PAKAKAKA! **FLAME GOD'S HOWL!** " an enormous tornado of black flames shot from the white pillar and engulfed Rustyrose who began yelling out in pain, then the two attacks dissipated while the duo both laid unconscious on the ground with the area they laid unconscious in, in ruins.

"HALT!" came a Rune Knight's shout as Rune Knights began approaching the duo's unconscious bodies.

"Lahar-sama, what do we do with these two?" asked a Rune Knight.

"Put the both of them in prison." answered Lahar while the Rune Knights nodded their heads and cuffed Zancrow and Rustyrose, then dragged them off to prison.

"This is too much destruction. It's like a cataclysm occurred." Lahar said in shock at the destruction, the Rune Knights nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lahar-sama! Currently, twenty civilians have been found dead, and fifteen have been severely injured." a Rune Knight announced while Lahar clenched his hands and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Twenty lives lost, are we that useless?!" asked Lahar while Doranbolt stood beside him and nodded his head sideways.

"No, we aren't useless, it's just that. The two who fought here, caused too much damage, that even the civilians couldn't escaped unharmed or with their lives." Doranbolt assured with a saddened look on his face.

"The ground is charred as well." a Rune Knight observed.

"Lahar-sama, now we've found fifty dead, and sixteen severely injured." a Rune Knight said with a look of grief.

"Dammit! That's more than a dozen dead than injured!" Doranbolt said in anger.

"Doranbolt-sama, eighty found dead, and eight severely injured, the other eight have died from their wounds." a Rune Knight said as Doranbolt gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to tightly that it began bleeding.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Doranbolt shouted in anger, he slammed his fist down onto the ground which cracked a bit.

"Doranbolt-sama, fourteen-thousand and six-hundred now found dead, and one severely injured, the other seven have died from their wounds." a Rune Knight announced. Which only made Doranbolt even more pissed.

"How many lives are going to be lost?! AND ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" asked Doranbolt.

"Doranbolt-sama, one-hundred thousand and fifty-five thousand, two-hundred and sixty-nine found dead, and zero survivors." a Rune Knight announced.

"Tsk... YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME, RIGHT?!" Doranbolt asked while he stamped his foot on the ground in anger.

"Er, no." answered the Rune Knight, Doranbolt slumped down.

* * *

 **With Crime Sorciere:**

* * *

"So many dead..." Ultear said with wide-eyes as she and the group were sitting on top of a statue, and witnessed the destruction.

"That's... Just..." Azuma said with folded arms.

"Brutal!" finished Kain.

"Ul, what are we going to do about Rustyrose?! He's being put back in prison!" Meredy said in worry.

"Don't worry, Meredy. We're going to break him out again." assured Ultear, Meredy nodded her head in understanding.

"What about Zancrow?" asked Azuma.

"We aren't going to worry about him, he's evil." answered Ultear, everyone nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

 **Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

"Hey, has anyone heard the explosions?" asked Gray.

"Yes, it seems it's coming from the far northern side of the city." answered Erza.

Natsu was looking outside the window as his eyes were empty.

" _Those spells... Don't tell me it was Zancrow._ " he thought with an emotionless face.

Gajeel was sleeping on his face where Laxus was listening to his music, Wendy had fallen asleep with Carla in her arms, Mirajane was sleeping, Erza was half-asleep as Gray stripped down and flopped down onto the bed which Juvia was on. Lucy had fallen asleep face first on the table with a pen in her hand and papers beside her. Happy had fallen asleep in the toilet, don't ask how.

"Gray-sama..." murmured Juvia, she wrapped her arms around Gray, Gray soon fell asleep as well. Following along with Erza. Natsu sighed.

" _Asleep already?_ " he thought with a smirk, before he walked away from the window and slowly opened up the door.

" _I'll be going out for a bit, you guys._ " Natsu whispered as quietly as he could before exiting the room and gently closing the door.

* * *

When Natsu exited the room he walked down the hallways, he saw the same figure who was wearing the black cloak, Natsu chased after it, when the figure walked the bottom of the cloak flapped upwards revealing woman feet. His eyes widened.

" _A woman?_ " he thought as he continued following the figure.

After a while of walking, the figure stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why are you following me?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm just curious why you're wearing that black cloak with your hood on at all times." answered Natsu.

"It's none of your business." the woman said before she sprinted away and out of the Honey Bone Lodge.

"Sheesh, issues." Natsu muttered while he leaned against a wall.

"Excuse me, are you Salamander?" came a deep voice, Natsu looked in the direction where it came from.

"What do you want? Armored dude, whom I do not know?" asked Natsu.

"Name is Alexei, say. Were you the one who attacked Flare?" asked Alexei.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Besides, what's that got to do with you?" Natsu answered.

"Because, I am in Raven Tail too, and I want to know whether you did it or not. 'Cause, if you did. I'm here warning you if you do it again, you're going to get hurt." Alexei replied.

Natsu glared at him.

"Was that a threat I just heard?" asked Natsu.

"Indeed it was." answered Alexei while Natsu clenched his hand and tched.

"A pointless threat, thinking you can hurt me with you and your little gain of ugly friends." Natsu said, he leaned in close to Alexei as he poked his finger to the forehead of his mask.

"I would back off if I were you, I don't wanna pointlessly harm a weakling." Natsu said with a shrug as Alexei threw his fist forwards, but it was blocked by Natsu's pinkie.

"Whoa whoa, don't get too feisty now." Natsu taunted as he crushed the gauntlet with his pinkie, thus destroying the gauntlet.

"Also, why would a Dark Guild care about their nakama?" asked Natsu.

"We don't and I don't give a single damn about Flare, I just wanna know who almost sabotaged our plans!" answered Alexei as he threw another punch at Natsu, but he blocked it with his pinkie again and smashed it.

"What strength!" Alexei exclaimed before Natsu flicked him in the forehead and sent him flying out of the Honey Bone Lodge.

"Um, excuse me sir. But, fighting is prohibited here." a waitress said with cold-sweat dripping down her face.

"Oh, I see." replied Natsu while he walked out of the Honey Bone Lodge.

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

When Natsu walked outside, he saw that Alexei had flew through several buildings, he sighed and began stretching.

"Guess I'll go for some fresh air then." he said to himself before walking down the streets of Crocus.

While Natsu was walking down the streets of Crocus, he passed by some people, but paid no heed before a woman walked up to him dressed in a very... Slutty way.

"Ne, Young Man.~ Wanna have some fun tonight, with me?" the lady asked with a wink.

"No, I don't pick up whores." answered Natsu as he pushed the lady out of the way who had a shocked look on her face.

"But! You'll really have some fun though!" the lady argued while Natsu glared back at her.

"Don't talk to me, don't speak to me, don't look at me, nor even come close to me." threatened Natsu, the lady shivered in fear before he walked away.

"Whoa, we got a gangsta here on the street." a man said before he appeared from the alleyway and watched the retreating figure of Natsu, he looked down at the lady.

"Ne, wanna have some fun with me? I got some bling right here." the man said while he waved a bag of jewels in the lady's face, she took it gratefully and pushed the man into the alleyway as some disturbing noises were soon heard.

" _Right fucking there!~_ " came a moan of pleasure, a teenager looked in the alleyway and saw the man and woman in a disturbing position.

"Please, please. Don't do that in public." the teenager said.

"Go away kid! This isn't for your eyes to see!" the man commanded.

"Oh, it's for my eyes alright, following along with these guy's too." the teenager said while he pointed behind himself and soon a group of thugs appeared out of nowhere.

"Hehehe, let us join in." a thug said with a smug look on his face as he held a magic weapon in his hand.

"We'll each take turns on her." another thug said.

"And once we're satisfied, we're going to tie her up and pleasure ourselves once more." a third thug said.

"Go right on ahead, and pay me the jewels. I lead you here." the teenager said with a smirk as a thug handed him the jewels.

"There kid, now scram." the middle thug said before the teenager walked away with him counting his jewels.

" _AHHHH! HELP!_ " came the woman's shout of fear.

" _GAHHH!_ " came the man's pained shout.

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

Natsu had walked away from the prostitute, he turned a corner and immediately ran into a dead end. He sighed.

"Man, this city is so damn large that I keep on running into dead ends and alleyways." Natsu complained as he scratched the back of his head.

Then he turned back around and walked away.

Natsu had exited the dead end and turned the corner as he roamed the streets of Crocus. He passed by several bandits and thugs, whom he defeated in an instant and most likely killed.

"We've also got some free time on our hands as well, with Day 2 beginning in two days, it does make sense though. Day 2, starts in two days. What's next? Day 3, start in three days?" Natsu asked himself with a chuckle.

Then Natsu walked up to a lacrima vending machine which was on the streets. He took out a coin from his pocket and inserted it into the machine, he picked soda as it dropped into the container and he picked it up. Natsu opened up the soda can and began drinking it, he finished it within a matter of seconds as he threw it on the ground.

"No littering!" a civilian said as he walked by.

"Tch, whatever." Natsu said, he walked away and didn't pick up the piece of trash.

After Natsu didn't pick up the piece of trash, he continued roaming the streets of Crocus and exploring. He had found a good hooker spot, for men that is. He ignored it though. Then Natsu came across a alleyway as he walked into it, what he found was a disturbing sight. A man was on top of a corpse as he stabbed it repeatedly, after he was finished with that. The man tore off the corpse's flesh and began eating it.

A munching noise was heard as the man swallowed, then he tore off another piece of flesh and began eating it.

"Human eating Human? How funny." Natsu said with an amused expression as he watched the man tear off another piece of flesh and eat it.

Then the man yanked out the eyeballs as he squeezed it and blood dripped out following along with another liquid, he drank it up and wiped his mouth, then ate the eyeball as he then tore off the corpse's fingernail and used it to scratch his stomach, he threw it away and tore off the corpse's hand a he munched on it. Then swallowed the hand whole.

"Hmm mm." Natsu observed with a hand to his chin, he nodded his head.

"Oi, you seem to be having fun eating that corpse." Natsu said while the man jumped in fright.

"W-W-WHO'S THERE?!" the man asked with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Just an observer who watched you eat a Human being." Natsu answered with a smirk.

"W-WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE AN AMUSED EXPRESSION!?" the man asked in fear as he backed away.

"Ah, why I have a smirk and an amused expression on my face? Reason why is because; I simply find it amusing." answered Natsu with a sadistic look on his face.

"EEEK!" the man screeched out as he got up and ran away.

"Tch, wuss." muttered Natsu, he then calmly walked out of the alleyway.

"(Sigh) Well, I guess I'll check out the area where all those explosions were occurring." Natsu said while stretching he then walked over to the direction where the explosions from earlier occurred at.

* * *

 **At the Scene:**

* * *

Natsu had arrived at the scene where all the explosions occurred at as he looked around at the destruction.

"It looks like a cataclysm occurred." Natsu said out loud as he picked up a piece of charred stone. He observed it.

"Definitely Zancrow's doing." Natsu said again as he threw away the stone. Then looked around again.

"But, I wonder where Zancrow went.".

"If you're wondering where Zancrow went, he's in prison." came Doranbolt's voice as Natsu turned around.

"Doranbolt.".

"Natsu.".

"What do you mean by 'Zancrow's in prison'?" asked Natsu.

"You heard me, he's in prison. Cuffed up and chained against the walls. We've gained information that he was the one who started the fight, and killed most of the citizens." Doranbolt answered while Natsu frowned.

"And how about the other person?" asked Natsu.

"He was sent free, we knew it was in self-defense with what our Superiors are saying, and they can practically tell if a Human being is lying or not. It was Rustyrose though, they didn't want to let him off the hook, because of him being a former member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and how many crimes he committed, but they still let him off." explained Doranbolt with folded arms.

"Bullshit, how long is he going to stay in there?!" asked Natsu while grinding his teeth.

"Zancrow earned a death sentence, he killed over a hundred-thousand people with his destructive attacks. He'll be executed on July 7th. He won't be alone though, in the cell that is. He has another person accompanying him. Cobra." explained Doranbolt.

"July 7th? And who the hell is Cobra?!" asked Natsu.

"The guy you defeated during the Oracion Seis incident." answered Doranbolt.

"And shit July 7th?!" Natsu asked himself while he turned his back to Doranbolt and walked away.

"Thanks for the information, and why did you tell me this?" Natsu asked, still walking away.

"I just simply told you what was necessary." answered Doranbolt, he then teleported away.

"Tch, that was more than necessary, you damn idiot.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 45:**

* * *

 **I made this chapter extra long for you guys! :D**

 **My bad for the late update. (Coughs into hand) I've been too distracted by an anime... Okay, several dozen anime. So that's why the update was late. XD.**

 **We reached a hundred favs! :D.**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Prison Roommates**

 **Did anyone feel like Crocus was like a modern city? I did for sure. 'Cause of all the whores and the uh murdering.**


	46. GMG Arc: Prison Roommate

**Hmm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: GMG Arc: Prison Roommate:**

* * *

"This sucks... Unchain me." complained Zancrow.

"Urusai, you know they aren't going to unchain you." Cobra said as he sat down on the cold floor.

"Why aren't you chained up then?" Zancrow asked.

"Because, I didn't kill a hundred-thousand people." answered Cobra.

"That was an accident though." argued Zancrow.

"How can you accidentally kill a hundred-thousand people?!" asked Cobra.

"It depends, a bomb could go off and you could get blamed for it." answered Zancrow with a shrug as he attempted to break free of the chains.

"But, why would they blame you then for a murder of a hundred-thousand people?" Cobra asked annoyed.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" replied Zancrow.

"Oh, what's it like to see out of one eye?" Zancrow asked with a smirk.

"Ridiculous, everything seems more to the left than right. My vision isn't balanced out." answered Cobra.

"Aw, sucks to be you then." replied Zancrow.

"Urusai! You shouldn't be talking!" argued Cobra as he slugged Zancrow in the stomach making him snicker a bit.

"That tickled.." muttered Zancrow.

"Tch, looks like I'm getting rusty." Cobra said while observing his fist as he slammed it into Zancrow's stomach making him snicker more.

"Cekekeke, are you even trying?" asked Zancrow.

"Of course I'm not." answered Cobra.

"Then why'd you say that 'You're getting rusty'?" asked Zancrow with a smirk.

"Urusai." replied Cobra.

"Oh, hit the button didn't I?" asked Zancrow.

"..." Cobra stayed silent as he looked through the bars of the cell.

"So, we're both getting executed on July 7th huh?" Cobra asked, he averted his attention to Zancrow who smirked.

"At least what they told us." answered Zancrow.

"Before I get executed, I wanna make the best of it." Cobra said to Zancrow as he too smirked.

"Same here." Zancrow agreed, he closed his eyes as his smirked widened.

"We only get two meals a day in this cell, so you better get used to it." said Cobra, he looked through the bars of the cell again.

"Ne, how long have you been in here for?" asked Zancrow.

"Seven years, Oracion Seis has been imprisoned for seven years straight. Brain, our Guild Master has already been executed, last year." answered Cobra as he closed his eye.

"I see. What about the others?".

"We're all getting executed on the same day. July 7th." answered Cobra.

"Were you guys a joyful guild?" Zancrow asked.

"No, we didn't have time for that. We worked constantly, trying to achieve our goal of obtaining Nirvana." Cobra answered, footsteps were then heard.

"C _ome out, Prisoner 145._ " a Rune Knight said, while the Prisoner 145 stood up.

"It seems, it's Prisoner 145's turn to leave this world." Cobra said.

" _It's time, isn't it?_ " Prisoner 145 asked.

" _Yes, now get going. We don't wanna be late._ " the Rune Knight answered as he pulled out Prisoner 145.

Zancrow's eyes widened.

"Second Division Commaner, Vazer?!" asked Zancrow as Vazer turned around to look at Zancrow he had wide eyes.

"Zancrow-sama?! What are you doing in here?!" Vazer asked, he attempted to run towards Zancrow's cell, but the Rune Knight yanked him back.

"NO! You're going to your execution now!" the Rune Knight commanded, he then threw Vazer forwards.

"AGH!" Vazer yelled out in pain as a sickening crack was heard.

"Get going." the Rune Knight said.

Vazer shakily stood up while the Rune Knight escorted him to the execution room.

"Tsk..." tsked Zancrow as he began shaking a bit.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard, the sounds of liquid splattering against the wall had also been heard as Zancrow and Cobra's eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." muttered Cobra.

"I guess former Grimoire Heart members get a more brutal execution, huh?" Zancrow asked, he then closed both of his eyes.

" _NEXT UP! PRISONER 125!_ " the Rune Knight shouted as another Rune Knight yanked out Prisoner 125 from the cell.

Zancrow opened his eyes and saw another familiar person.

" _Fourth Division Commander, Azari._ " Zancrow thought with a grim look on his face.

Azari then shoved the Rune Knight out of the way.

" _YOU BASTARDS! I'M ATTAINING MY FRE-"_.

 **BOOM!**

" _-e...d...om..._ " muttered out Azari as he fell down onto the ground dead, his blood oozing everywhere on the floor.

"Brutal..." Cobra said in a tone of sympathy.

"We're ordered by the Chairman to kill those who try to run away." the Rune Knight said with a grim look on his face, then he walked away.

" _NEXT! PRISONER 165!_ " a Rune Knight shouted.

Another Rune Knight then yanked out Prisoner 165 from the cell.

" _LET ME GO!_ " came a familiar voice.

" _Shitori..._ " thought Zancrow.

" _URUSAI!_ " the Rune Knight shouted while he dragged Shitori with him over to the execution area.

 **BOOM! SLICE, SLICE! GRIND!**

" _AHHHHHH!_ " came Shitori's shout of pain, her body then fell down dead as a Rune Knight kicked her body out of the execution area.

Cobra and Zancrow stared with wide eyes at her body, her limbs had been chopped off and her body had looked like it had been sawed into little tiny pieces.

"You both know that we don't wanna do this." a Rune Knight said as he had tears glistering in the corner of his eyes.

"It must suck." Zancrow replied in a tone of sympathy.

The Rune Knight wiped the tears away and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm quitting the Magic Council, the new Chairman is corrupt." the Rune Knight said while walking away.

"That's the best choice there is..." muttered Cobra.

"What's up with the ruckus?" came Angel's voice.

"Angel, you're up?" asked Cobra.

"Hai." answered Angel.

"I see, I thought you had died on us before our execution had even occurred." Cobra replied.

"How would you know that? We're in separate cells." responded Angel as Cobra closed his eye and smirked.

"Same until death." he muttered.

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

Natsu was sitting on a rooftop with a piece of paper in his hand, he looked up and saw the sun rising in the distance.

"Dawn." he muttered as he held up the piece of paper.

It was a picture of another person's family. Natsu tore it in half as it was blown away from the wind.

"I never had a true family, nor will I ever have one." Natsu said to himself.

He then laid down on the rooftop and took out another piece of paper.

"July 7th, the execution of Zancrow and Oracion Seis." muttered Natsu, he clenched the piece of paper tightly.

" _I won't allow that to happen!_ " Natsu thought with a glare.

Natsu stopped clenching the piece of paper as he let out a deep sigh.

"What brings you here, Gray?" asked Natsu, he stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"I woke up, then I saw you weren't there." answered Gray. He had both of his hands in his pockets as he sighed.

"Ne, Ice Princess. Let's act something out." Natsu said.

"Okaaay, like what?" asked Gray.

"Something dramatic." answered Natsu.

Gray nodded his head and coughed into his hands.

"So, I figured to check out the rooftops, and here you are. So, tell me. Why are you up here, by yourself? Are you isolating yourself from everyone else? Do you just plain despise us? Do you not enjoy our company? Answer these questions, Natsu." Gray said, he then scratched the back of his head.

"Am I isolating myself from everyone? No, of course I'm not. I've been mostly everywhere with you guys, no matter what. I do enjoy the company, and I don't despise you." answered Natsu.

"Are you speaking out the feelings from the bottom of your heart? Do you think of us as family?" Gray asked with folded arms.

Natsu's eyes widened as he clenched his hands tightly and gritted his teeth. Gray almost snorted at Natsu's attempt to act.

"I've been speaking out from the bottom of my heart, do I think of you as family? ..." Natsu didn't say anything after the last part.

"Well, Natsu. Answer the question from the bottom of your heart, speak out your feelings, and emotions. If you don't, then I'm going to have to beat it into you, pff.." Gray said. He then lifted his arm upwards and made an L symbol.

"We're Fairy Tail, and we're family, right?" Gray asked with a smile.

Natsu's eyes widened even more as liquid fell from his eyes. Gray choked on his saliva as he retained his laughter.

"How... Embarrassing..." Natsu said, he then lifted up his arm and covered his eyes with it.

"To think... That you, Ice Princess. Would say that to me." Natsu said to Gray who's eyes were wide, his smile had faded.

Then Gray smiled again.

"It's alright to cry, Natsu. Let it all out, and go back to your normal self. I'm not used to the sight of you crying." Gray said with a chuckle.

"Who said... That I was crying, Ice Princess?!" Natsu asked while wiping the liquid away, but it kept on coming down.

"I'm not happy. Nor do I care for you guys, but yet. Liquid keeps on falling from my eyes..." Natsu said as he sat up. He wiped the liquid away, only for it to get replaced by another liquid.

"It proves that you are Human." replied Gray.

"Who said I was Human?!" asked Natsu, he clenched his hands, " _I'm a god damn Etherious!_ " he thought.

"I DID! Now, are you going to answer my previous question or not?!" asked Gray.

"If I think about you guys like my family, then, NO!" Natsu shouted, but to be only punched in the face by Gray who had tears glistering in the corner of his eyes.

"WAKE UP! NATSU! WAKE UP TO THE REAL WORLD, HUMAN EMOTIONS, AND FAMILY!" Gray shouted while Natsu was sent flying backwards.

Natsu fell down on the rooftop with a thud as a large bruise formed on his cheek. He had a shocked expression and felt it, he winced in pain before jerking back. His eyes wide.

" _Has Gray always been this strong?!_ " thought Natsu as he looked up at Gray who was walking over to him with tears streaming down his face.

Natsu's eyes widened more, " _He's... Crying? For reals?! Come on, this is a act! Haha! Bet it got to him!_ ".

"To... Think that I would feel sympathy for you. Its gotta be a damned curse." Gray said with his voice cracking, he now stood in front of Natsu.

"You... Why are you cr **yi** ng?!" Natsu asked with his voice turning a bit demonic at the word "crying".

"It's all in the works of the human emotions." answered Gray, he then wiped the tears away as he kicked Natsu in the stomach, throwing him backwards. Gray and Natsu snorted at the same time as they covered their mouths to retain their laughter.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! NATSU! FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR HEART AND POUR ALL OF YOUR FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS INTO THIS ONE ANSWER! DO YOU THINK OF FAIRY TAIL AS YOUR FAMILY?! YES OR NO?!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs as some civilians below stopped in their tracks and looked up.

Known to the two, was that the Fairy Tail wizards were below, awaiting for Natsu's answer.

" _Come on, Natsu! You can answer it!_ " Droy whispered while Jet nodded his head and looked back up at Natsu and Gray.

" _..._ " Erza stayed silent with her arms crossed.

Laxus did the same thing.

" _Natsu, my boy. What is going to be your answer?_ " Makarov asked himself.

Natsu gulped as he opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. He opened it again.

"I-I don't k-know..." muttered Natsu.

Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" asked Gray.

"I-I DON'T KNOW I SAID! I CAN'T RACK UP ANYTHING FROM MY HEART NOR BRAIN! I CAN'T PUT ANY EMOTIONS OR FEELINGS INTO MY WORDS! FAIRY TAIL IS LIKE A HOME TO ME! BUT I HAVE NO CLUE IF IT'S LIKE A FAMILY! I'VE BEEN TRAINED MY WHOLE LIFE BY A PSYCHOTIC GOD! SO, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION?!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs while he was panting heavily.

"Natsu..." muttered Erza in worry and a mixture of shock at his sudden outburst.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go somewhere private." Natsu said out with his hair foreshadowing his eyes, he smirked. Gray ran forwards.

"NATSU WAIT!" shouted Gray before Natsu disappeared in a gust of wind.

"He's gone. DAMMIT! What'd you guys think of our acting?" Gray asked as he slammed his fist down onto the roof.

"Splendid." answered Erza, she was clapping her hands together along with everyone else.

"It felt so real!" exclaimed Levy.

"Hehe, it wasn't that much." Gray said while he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassing manner.

"Also, can you guys tell Space Dildo that his acting was pathetic? Hehee, it'll be funny to see his reaction.".

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

* * *

"God dammit..." Natsu muttered as he wiped liquid away from his eyes.

Natsu sighed as he was outside of Crocus, he was leaning against a tree. With a grave next to it.

"This liquid... Is so damn annoying! I can't believe he had me put it in my eyes for every single day of the month!" Natsu said in anger as he pulled out a bottle.

"It's all your fault bottle, making me look like I was crying." Natsu said while he glared at the bottle in his hand.

"Ah, maybe I should go to a town and slaughter everyone there and tear off their heads and shove it up their rectums, but I wanna do something more brutal." Natsu said with a sadistic smirk as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"I wonder if there is such a thing called more brutal, because I have no idea. It feels like I've used all of the torture techniques on pathetic weaklings." Natsu said again.

"You truly are evil." came Kagura's voice. She was leaning on the opposite of the tree.

"Heh, figure that out just now?" asked Natsu.

"No, I figured that out a long time ago. But I waited years to see you again, to see if you have changed, but alas you have not changed a single bit. You had over a decade to change, but you didn't take the chance." Kagura answered with folded arms.

"Hahaha! Like I should take the chance to change! It's impossible to change a Demon and a God!" Natsu replied as he laughed in a maniacal manner.

"You aren't a God, no Human nor Demon can become a God. Only the ones who are born higher than Humans and Demons combined can become a God." Kagura said.

"HAHAHA! You and your pathetic humanly excuses! I can prove I'm a God! I have a Heavenly God sealed inside of me! The Psychotic God who trained me gave me all of his powers! I'm the Ruler of the Universe! So shut up about this nonsense about me not being a God!" Natsu retaliated as Kagura took a step back.

"Why y-you..." Kagura's hand went towards her sword.

"MONSTER!" Kagura shouted as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu who had wide eyes, Kagura's sword pierced right through his heart.

Natsu coughed up blood.

"Hahaha! My mouth tastes like copper!" Natsu exclaimed with a laugh as he kicked Kagura and sent her crashing into the tree. He then took the sword out of his heart and licked the blade clean.

"I don't feel pain, nor can I die. So, remember that." Natsu said with a glare as he tossed Kagura her sword back. The wound in Natsu's heart healed instantly as he turned his back to Kagura and walked away.

" _Impossible! He cannot die even after taking a stab to the heart?!_ " Kagura thought in shock.

* * *

 **Prison:**

* * *

"Cobra, have you ever heard of an Empire called the Alvarez Empire?" asked Zancrow.

Cobra looked up and stared into Zancrow's eyes.

"Yes, I know of it. What about it?" replied Cobra.

"Kami-sama gave me orders to invade it, do you know how strong they are?" asked Zancrow with a smirk as Cobra's eyes widened.

"That's suicidal if you invade it by yourself!" Cobra said in shock.

"Just answer my question, I don't care if it's suicidal or not. I'm prepared to die any second." Zancrow commanded. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I heard that they're all as strong as God Serena, the Spriggan 12 that is." answered Cobra.

"Ohhh? The Spriggan 12? As strong as God Serena? A challenge indeed, but I like it. Kekeke..." muttered Zancrow.

"Why does this 'Kami-sama' want you to invade Alvarez by yourself?! He's insane." Cobra said.

"Because, it's a task he assigned me. And I will complete it no matter what, he also wants me to gather information there as well." Zancrow answered.

"I s-s... I'm getting drowsy for some odd reason..." Cobra said before falling asleep, following along with the other prisoners.

"Zancrow, here you are." came Ultear's voice as Zancrow's eyes widened.

"You bastards!" Zancrow yelled, he struggled to move, but couldn't due to him being chained to the wall.

"Ultear, can I kill him? If I do, he'll be less of a nuisance." Rustyrose said.

"No, Rustyrose. We're bringing him with us, so we can interrogate him." Ultear replied.

"Tch, taking me where? Ms. Unsexy?" asked Zancrow with a glare. Ultear gained tick marks on her head as she unlocked the cell door and slapped Zancrow across the face, shocking everyone.

"Wha-" Zancrow was interrupted as Ultear slapped him again.

"WHY'D YOU BETRAY US SEVEN YEARS AGO?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE SEVEN PAST YEARS?! WHY HAVE YOU NOT APOLOGIZED TO US FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AND JOINED US?! WHY DO YOU OBEY NATSU'S EVERY COMMAND?! WHY ARE YOU STILL ON THE DARK SIDE?! ARE YOU UNABLE TO CHANGE?!" Ultear asked as each question she slapped Zancrow across the face.

"Ul, calm down." Meredy said in a worried tone.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT FOR THIS TRAITOR!" Ultear shouted, shocking Meredy and the others again.

"Ultear... I've never seen her like this before..." Kain said in worry.

"YOU BITCH!" Zancrow shouted. He attempted to punch Ultear, but again. He wasn't able to move due to him being restrained by the chains.

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" shouted Ultear.

"Why should I?" asked Zancrow with a killing glare. Ultear's face was that of fury.

"Tch...".

"Do you really still ask the same questions? Why'd I betray the guild? Why'd I stay on the dark side? Why'd I not apologized yet? Why do I always obey Kami-sama's every command? Why am I unable to change? What have I been doing for the past seven years? Like I'll be able to answer all those questions." said Zancrow.

"Evil!" exclaimed Ultear, she slapped Zancrow again.

"You're just plain evil..." muttered Ultear.

"How am I evil? What did I do to make you think that? Think it over." Zancrow said.

"You look evil. You side with evil. You side with Natsu." Ultear answered, she looked up to Zancrow who had wide eyes.

"Why does siding with Kami-sama, count as EVIL?" asked Zancrow.

"Do you not know what kinds of evil deeds Natsu has done?! He kills innocent people with no mercy. He laughs at the weak and tortures them. He KILLS for FUN!" emphasized Ultear.

"Like I care about those things, I side with Kami-sama for several reasons; 1. I look up to him and his strength; 2. I will follow in his footsteps; 3. He grants me power; 4. He's a completely mysterious person." said Zancrow with a smirk as Ultear looked at Rustyrose.

"Evil." muttered Rustyrose as he transformed his arm into a sword and attempted to pierce Zancrow, but was stopped by Ultear.

"No, you mustn't kill, no matter if they be evil or not. We must not go back to our old selves in the past." Ultear said while Rustyrose's eyes widened, he transformed his arm back to normal and nodded his head in apology.

"We'll leave you to the Magic Council." Azuma said as he walked out of the prison cell with everyone following on behind him.

Soon the prisoners began waking up again.

"I feel rested." Cobra said with a yawn, he then stretched.

"Ne, what happened?" asked Angel.

"Don't ask about it." Racer replied.

"Moh, how mean, Racer." complained Angel.

"Urusai, Angel." replied Racer.

"You have been disturbing my sleep a lot lately." Midnight said with folded arms.

"And it's all for love!" Hoteye said.

"We have no idea what that means..." everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

Natsu had flopped down on his bed in his own room in the Honey Bone Lodge as he buried his face into his pillow, he let out a deep sigh and turned around.

 **Knock. Knock.**

" _Natsu, are you in here?_ " came Erza's voice.

"Hai." responded Natsu as he walked over to the door and unlocked it.

The door opened revealing Erza who walked into the room. Natsu then closed the door and locked it again

"Now that I think about it. We all have separate rooms and this is my first time entering your room." Erza said in realization, she flopped down on the bed.

"Ne, Natsu. About earlier...".

"What about it?".

"Earlier today, your acting was utterly pathetic, everyone below could tell that you were acting." answered Erza.

"Honestly, that was one good act you and Gray put up today. It actually amused us a lot, and I mean a lot lot." Erza said.

"A-Am I that bad of an actor?! But wait, how did you guys know that we were acting?!" replied Natsu.

Erza laughed a bit.

"Of course they saw through it. You're a terrible actor after all, and Gray told us." Erza said as Natsu slumped down.

"Am I really that bad of an actor?" asked Natsu.

"Believe it or not." Erza answered as she stood up and hugged Natsu who returned the hug.

 **Knock. Knock.**

" _OI! SPACE DICK! YOUR ACTING EARLIER WAS SHITTY!_ " came Gray's shout as laughing was heard outside the door.

"So what! Ice Princess?" asked Natsu with a smirk as Gray burst into the room.

"SO WHAT?! MY ACTING WAS SO MUCH BETTER!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah right! I bet you weren't even acting!" replied Natsu. He let go of Erza and locked foreheads with Gray.

Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily, Lyon, and Jellal all entered his room at once.

"OI OI! DON'T ENTER ALL AT ONCE OR ELSE THE HINGES WILL BREAK OFF!" shouted Natsu, they nodded their heads in understanding and entered one by one.

"Your room is spacious." Laxus said with folded arms. He then flopped down on the bed and let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, of course it is. I got the most expensive one after all." replied Natsu, everyone's eyes widened.

"How much?!" they asked in unison.

"About 550,000 jewels." answered Natsu, everyone's jaws dropped.

"A LOT!" they shouted in unison.

"Oi oi! You guys! Wanna hear my new single I came up with?!" Gajeel asked, he now wore a white tuxedo following along with his tie, sunglasses, hat, and his most trusty partner, guitar.

"Go, I wanna hear it." Pantherlily said.

"See! My partner has some good tastes!" Gajeel yelled as he began playing the guitar.

"Shooby-doo-bop! We were on the battlefields! In a town where clones are real! BEST FRIEND! People running everywhere and parkouring like there was no tomorrow! SHOOBY-DOO-BOP! A certain duo of strippers were running around gathering up points! UNTIL a masked bastard came in and began spawn killing everyone like there was no tomorrow and racked up points! SHOOBY-DOO-BOP!" Gajeel sang.

"Hmm, your singing certainly has gotten better." Pantherlily pointed out.

Gajeel continued singing.

"No, it seems worse than ever." Lyon and Gray said in unison.

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" Gajeel shouted, he then threw his guitar at the duo, while it hit Lyon in the face as Gray laughed his ass off.

"HAHA!" laughed Gray as he pointed at Lyon in an accusing manner.

"Gajeel!" Lyon yelled out, he then slammed his fist into Gajeel's face throwing him backwards. Thus starting another one of Fairy Tail's brawls, but only smaller, and inside of Natsu's room. Which was a bad idea.

"MY FURNITURE! MY FRIDGE! MY SINK! MY BED! MY MONEY! MY FOOOOOD!" shouted Natsu, he glared at everyone who stopped dead in their tracks and shakily looked in his direction.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Natsu shouted as punching sounds were heard.

"GOMEN'NASAI!".

And just like that, it was almost time for Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games to start...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 46:**

* * *

 **Hey hey! Liked the chapter? I sure did!**

 **Ne, does anyone have... Uhhh, five yen?**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Day 2: Chariot**

 **The majestic word is boobs!**


	47. GMG Arc: Day 2: Chariot

**Turn right.**

 **(Coughs into hand) Honestly, I was just gonna put jizz and get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: GMG Arc: Day 2: Chariot:**

* * *

It was morning, a new day for Fairy Tail and everyone else, and a exciting day for citizens and wizards alike. Today, was the start of Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games. A game held in the capitol of Fiore to determine which guild was the strongest out of all of them.

The guilds competing are: Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, and finally, the number one guild in Fiore; Sabertooth.

Currently, the Fairy Tail contestants and other non-competing members were asleep in Natsu's room. They were scattered everywhere, with Happy somehow managing to sleep on the ceiling, don't ask how he managed to stick on there. Pantherlily had fallen asleep inside a kiwi, don't ask how. Carla had fallen asleep in Wendy's arms, Natsu had fallen asleep with his head in the toilet. He cried all night due to most of his stuff being broken, that's why his head was in the toilet.

Erza had fallen asleep on Natsu's bed where Gray unconsciously stripped into his boxers in his sleep as he was asleep on the floor with Juvia beside him. Lyon laid sprawled out on the floor as he was sleeping on top of Freed who's eyes were wide open. Jellal laid face first in the sink, asleep as he was snoring loudly.

" _Get the hell off of me!_ " Freed mentally shouted in his head.

Gajeel had fallen asleep with his infamous guitar in his hands. Evergreen had fallen asleep next to Elfman who was saying "Man" in his sleep. Bickslow had fallen asleep with his arms crossed and his tongue sticking out of his mouth, Laxus had fallen asleep in the corner. Where Mirajane had fallen asleep with Lisanna next to her.

Soon, Natsu stirred as he made gurgling noises and pulled his head out of the toilet. He was panting heavily, and was thinking about why the hell his head in the toilet, and why he almost drowned himself in the toilet.

" _WHAT THE HELL WAS MY HEAD DOING IN THE TOILET?! WAS I UNCONSCIOUSLY DROWNING MYSELF?!_ " Natsu mentally shouted at himself.

Natsu let out a sigh as he scratched his head and walked out of the bathroom. He looked over to Freed and snickered as Freed looked over to him and glared and motioned him to get Lyon off of him.

Natsu nodded his head sideways. Where Freed opened his mouth and let out a sigh.

Then Natsu grabbed some of his clothes and a towel, then entered the bathroom as he closed the door and locked it. Following along with him moving the curtains of the shower and turning on the water for the shower. He set it to hot as he took off his clothes, revealing his abs, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper, then went into the shower as he let out a breath of relief and began stretching.

"Ahh, this shower feels so gooood!~" Natsu said while he grabbed a bar of soap and began rubbing it all over his body, he hummed a tune.

"Hmm mm, hmm mm, hmm mm, I have no idea what I'm humming.~" Natsu said while he rinsed the soap off of his body.

"Ah, armpits nice and fresh." Natsu murmured as he stopped showering himself and sat down on a stool. Then he got some shampoo in his hand and began scrubbing his hair. He looked into the mirror.

"Looking as scary as ever, Natsu." Natsu said to himself as he winked.

"Okay, I'm never doing that again." he said again with empty eyes, then he continued scrubbing his hair.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Someone in the bathroom?" came Erza's voice.

"Ah, Erza. Come on in!" replied Natsu while he unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a red-faced Erza.

"Come on in!" Natsu said in a "I don't give a fuck" tone. He then pulled Erza into the bathroom as he sat down on the stool.

"Scrub my back, would 'ya?" asked Natsu.

"H-Hai..." replied Erza as she grabbed a scrub. _Hehe, get it, scrub? Hehe, okay. I'll stop_. She grabbed a sponge as she got soap on it and began scrubbing Natsu's back.

"Natsu, I wanna ask you something.".

"Hmm?".

"Would you...".

"Would what?" asked Natsu as Erza stood up and began stripping.

"Oi, before you do that. Close the door and lock it." Natsu said while Erza turned red again as she looked over to the door, and luckily. No one was there. She let out a breath of relief and walked over to the door and shut it tightly, then locked it.

Then she stripped completely and walked over to Natsu who whistled.

"I just figured out how to whistle." Natsu said proudly while pounding his chest.

"You sound like a child." Erza replied with a giggle as she placed her soft and well formed breasts on Natsu's back.

"Pillows?" asked Natsu.

"You really are dense." answered Erza.

"Eh?".

Erza then began rubbing her large blossoms against Natsu's back who had empty eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Ne, Erza.".

"Hmm?" asked Erza.

Natsu turned around to look at Erza, which surprised her as she fell forwards and her head against Natsu's chest. Erza looked up.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Erza... I just wanna ask you a quick question." Natsu responded with a smirk as Erza stood up and cocked an eyebrow.

"After you're finished scrubbing my back with your large blossoms, let me scrub your back next!" Natsu answered with his smirk widening.

Erza smiled as she nodded her head, but her face soon turned red due to her remembering Natsu say, "Large blossoms".

"H-Hai..." stuttered out Erza as she grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing Natsu's back with it.

"Erza, you're not using your blossoms. But, I don't mind." Natsu said while Erza sighed and continued scrubbing Natsu's back.

After she was finished with that, Erza turned on the shower hose and sprayed it all over her body.

"Hmm, Erza. Aren't you gonna let me scrub your back?" asked Natsu.

"Let me soak myself, shampoo my hair, and clean my body with soap. Then you can scrub my back with that sponge." Erza answered. Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

Erza began shampooing her hair, following along with her scrubbing her body with soap at the same time. Where Natsu was in the background staring at himself in the mirror. He winked, but nodded his head sideways in disappointment. He winked again.

" _Why the hell am I still doing this?!_ " Natsu thought to himself as he winked again, then he punched himself in the face.

"Huh? Natsu, did you just punch yourself?" asked Erza.

"Hehe, my bad. It was getting annoying on how I kept on winking to myself. So I punched myself on instinct." Natsu answered with a chuckle, Erza sweat dropped.

"Alright, I'm finished scrubbing myself and shampooing my hair, Natsu, you can scrub my back now." said Erza. Natsu nodded his head and walked over to her.

He picked up the sponge and soaked it in soap. He looked at Erza who was staring back at him, her eyes wandered to his muscles, then to his large cock. She shook her head.

" _Not now! Everyone is outside in the room! We're sure to be caught! B-But that's what makes it all the more e-exciting... WHAT AM I THINKING!_ " thought Erza as she stared into Natsu's eyes. Natsu stared back into her eyes too.

"Natsu.".

"Erza.".

The two leaned in closer together as their lips met, but it only lasted a second as Gray crashed through the door and broke apart their kiss.

"O-Ouch... DAMMIT! GAJEEL!" Gray shouted while he looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, what do you know. The baaaaaaatttthhh-OOOOH SHIT!" Gray shouted as he looked down at Erza and Natsu. He paled before running out of the bathroom.

"GRAY! GET BACK HERE!" Erza shouted in anger as she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, then bolted out the door. Natsu sighed.

"Dammit." muttered Natsu before he stood up and wrapped a towel around himself.

After Natsu had wrapped the towel around himself, he walked over to the door and fixed it. He locked it and then walked over to the mirror. He looked over to his clothes and then walked over to it, he rummaged around before he pulled something out of his pant's pockets. Natsu then walked back over to the mirror as he held some sort of potion in his hand, he placed a hand over his heart and hissed in pain as his hand jerked away. The wound Kagura had inflicted on him reappeared on his chest.

Natsu collapsed to his knees as blood dripped on the floor.

"(Pant) (Pant) I need to heal it for good this time. **Regenerate.** " Natsu said as a black light engulfed the left-side of his chest and the wound began healing. Natsu sighed in relief, then looked at the potion in his hand.

"Elixir of Immortality. Originally created four-hundred years ago. Crazy, I tell you. How do you Humans even manage to find ingredients for immortality, are they that desperate to live forever?" Natsu muttered to himself before putting the elixir back into his pant's pockets. He then unwrapped the towel around himself and began drying himself off.

* * *

After he dried himself off, Natsu picked up his clothes and began putting them on, and finally he exited the bathroom. Only to be met with a sight of Erza's towel falling off and her covering her breasts. Erza noticed Natsu as she ran towards him and hid behind him.

"What's up?" asked Natsu.

"M-My towel fell off..." answered Erza as Natsu chuckled.

"It's alright." replied Natsu, he turned around and ruffled Erza's hair.

"Oi! I'm not a child, alright?" asked Erza, Natsu didn't stop as he caressed her cheek.

Erza stopped complaining after that single movement. She leaned in closer as Natsu did too, their lips met.

"Um, we're all right in here. Ah, you know what. I'm gonna fucking record this." Gray said in realization before he pulled out a lacrima camera and handed it to Mirajane.

"Mira-chan, you record.".

"Hai, this is gonna be a hit!" Mirajane said in excitement.

" _EH?! SHE'S RELEASING IT TO THE PUBLIC?!_ " Gray thought.

"A true man." muttered Elfman with folded arms as everyone watched the duo. No words were exchanged.

Natsu and Erza's tongues were battling for dominance as the duo pulled back for air, a string of saliva connecting from their lips. The duo then leaned in for another kiss as their lips met again, in the background, Gray gagged at the sight of the saliva string.

Natsu then proceeded to grope Erza's breasts, but was stop.

"WHOA WHOA! WE AIN'T TAKING IT THAT FAR! AND WE'RE ALL RIGHT HERE!" Gray shouted.

Natsu and Erza jumped backwards as they looked over to the group.

"You were here this entire time?!" the duo asked, the group sweat dropped.

"DAMN RIGHT WE WERE!" the guys answered while the woman giggled, excluding Erza.

"Anyways, let's head to the stadium. Day 2 is going to start any minute now." Natsu said while opening the door and exiting the room.

"SHIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT IT!".

Everyone then bolted out of the room.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

"FOLKS! I SURE AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO JOIN US FOR TODAY, IS THE START OF DAY 2 OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! FOR TODAY'S FIRST EVENT! IT WILL BE CHARIOT! PARTICIPANTS WILL START AT THE VERY END OF THIS CART TRAIL! AND RUN THEIR WAY BACK WITHOUT FALLING OFF, FALLING OFF RESULTS IN DISQUALIFICATION!" explained Chapati.

"YAJIMA-SAN, WHO DO YOU THINK WILL TAKE FIRST ON THIS GLORIOUS EVENT?" asked Chapati.

"Well, it depends. But, I have my bets on Fairy Tail." Yajima answered with a smile as the Fairy Tail guild had anime tears streaming down their face.

" _YAJIMA-SAAAAN!_ " the Fairy Tail guild shouted in unison, excluding Natsu.

"Hehe, I got your backs, Fairy Tail." assured Yajima with a thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT! GUILDS! CHOOSE WHO'S GOING TO BE PARTICIPATING IN THIS GLORIOUS CHARIOT EVENT!" announced Chapati.

The participating guilds began choosing their participants as they stepped forwards.

"IT SEEMS THAT THEY HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!".

 **Chariot Event:**

 **Participants:**

 **Ichiya Kotobuki**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Gajeel Redfox**

 **Bacchus Groh**

 **Sting Eucliffe**

 **Risley Law**

 **Yuka Suzuki**

 **Kurohebi**

"FOLKS! THOSE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS IN TODAY'S EVENT!" announced Chapati, the crowd began cheering very loudly.

The contestants then went over to the event area as they got in positions.

* * *

 **Chariot:**

* * *

The contestants were lined up in a straight row as they were in their positions to get a head start, Natsu was standing up, he merely didn't give a fuck if you saw the expression on his face. Sting looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu-san, to think I would race you instead of battling you, how unfortunate and transportation nonetheless." Sting said with a frown as Natsu glared down at him.

"Don't say battle so casually to me." Natsu said as Sting shivered from the glare.

"H-Hai, g-gomen'nasai, Natsu-san." replied Sting.

"Whoa, we got a scary dude here!" Bacchus said with a laugh.

"Probably just a guy trying to put up a tough guy act." Yuka said while Natsu glared at the duo.

"Say something?" asked Natsu with his eyes flashing a shade of red. The duo noticed it as they nodded their heads sideways furiously.

"No!" the duo answered.

"3. 2. 1. BEGIN!" came Chapati's shout as the contestants began running.

Natsu stayed back as he watched Sting and Gajeel struggle, he sighed in disappointment.

"Do all **Dragon Slayers** have motion sickness?" asked Natsu.

"I-I-I didn't e-even have m-motion s-s-sickness in the b-beginning..." Gajeel said, he held a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Well whatever." Natsu said.

"N-Natsu-s-san, you're g-going to be in l-last." Sting pointed out.

"Sure whatever." replied Natsu as he didn't listen to a single word Sting said.

Natsu then disappeared as an afterimage of him was left behind. The force of Natsu's speed threw Sting and Gajeel backwards who yelled out in surprise, following along with the carts which were flying backwards at insane speeds towards the duo following along with other contestants.

"EHHH?!" the contestants asked in unison.

Where Natsu arrived at the finished line.

"W-W-WHAT S-SPEED! I-IT THREW BACK THE CONTESTANTS AND THE CARTS ALTOGETHER!" announced Chapati while he shivered and had cold sweat dripping down his body.

The audience had shocked expressions at Natsu's speed.

* * *

The Fairy Tail members were even shocked at Natsu's display of speed.

"H-He has crazy speed..." muttered Gray.

Then the scoreboard updated with Fairy Tail Team A now having twenty-one points as they now took 1st place.

"Yosh! We're in first!" Makarov said.

* * *

After the chariot event had finished, Sting got dead last where Gajeel got seventh, following along with Ichiya getting sixth, and so on.

 **Scoreboard:**

 **Team A: 21 Points.**

 **Sabertooth: 20 Points.**

 **Team B: 19 Points.**

 **Raven Tail: 10 Points.**

 **Mermaid Heel: 9 Points.**

 **Quatro Cerberus: 8 Points.**

 **Blue Pegasus: 0 Points.**

"Blue Pegasus must suck at the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said while pointing at the amount of points they had.

"Or it must be because they are womanizers." agreed Erza.

"AND NOW! WE WILL HAVE OUR BATTLES! AND TODAY'S FIRST BATTLE IS; TOBY VS KUROHEBI!" announced Chapati as Toby and Kurohebi walked onto the field, but then Kurohebi fell down onto the ground unconscious and very bloodied.

" _BOOM HEADSHOT! BITCH!_ " came Natsu's shout.

"AGAIN! THAT WAS STUPID AND UTTER BULLSHIT! TOBY WINS BY DEFAULT!" announced Chapati while the audience booed.

Toby walked back to the stands in a joyful manner.

* * *

 **The Stands:**

* * *

"NATSU, AGAIN?!" asked Gray while Natsu snickered.

"WHAT?! IT'S FUN THOUGH! AND PLUS THEY'RE A FORMER DARK GUILD ANYWAYS, SO WHY DOES IT MANNER?!" asked Natsu with a pout.

"I agree with Natsu's actions, there's no telling what would happen if Natsu hadn't injured their members." Makarov agreed.

"F-Fine..." muttered Gray while Natsu pointed his finger at Alexei and made a gun noise with his mouth as a black projectile shot from the tip of his finger and went straight through Alexei's head, he fell down on the ground unconscious and bloodied.

" _Alexei!_ ".

Natsu pointed his finger at Nullpudding and a black projectile shot from it as it headshotted him and rendered him unconscious, and bloodied. Following along with the tall ugly purple dude with the wooden doll. The purple dude fell down on the ground, dead this time, and the live wooden doll died as well.

"That thing belonged to Zeref." muttered Natsu, he sensed the same magic presence that Zeref had himself.

"I-IT SEEMS THAT RAVEN TAIL HAS ALL COLLAPSED BLOODIED! FOR THAT THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND TREATED AT THE HOSPITAL!" announced Chapati, the crowd booed even louder this time.

"Hehehehe, fufufu..." snickered Natsu as Gray looked at him in surprise.

"Did you just say 'fufufu'?" asked Gray with a snort.

"Shut up!" retaliated Natsu as he pouted and looked over to the Mermaid Heel members.

They were staring at him with shocked expressions. Natsu gave them a thumbs up and mouthed, " _You wanna be next?_ ".

The Mermaid Heel members seemed to get his message as they nodded their heads sideways in unison as they looked away in a mixture of shock and fear.

"ER! FROM THAT BULLCRAP ABOUT RAVEN TAIL BEING ALL BLOODIED AND HOSPITALIZED! WE WILL NOW HAVE FAIRY TAIL TEAM A AND B DISBAND AND FORM A TEAM FAIRY TAIL!" announced Chapati while Team A and B stared at each other with shocked expressions.

"Who's going to be on the team?!" asked Mirajane.

"I know, Me, Me, Me, Me, and Me." answered Natsu.

"THERE AIN'T FIVE OF 'YA!" shouted Gajeel.

"Yes there is." Natsu answered while four more of him appeared behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Gajeel.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you guys. The members are going to be Me, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray." announced Natsu, the four gained smirks on their faces.

"Oooh? This is the true strongest team in Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Mirajane, the Fairy Tail wizards began cheering as the five stared at each other and nodded their heads in unison.

"AND FOR THAT TEAM CHANGING! THE BATTLES TODAY WILL NOW BE MIXED UP! THE NEXT BATTLE WILL NOW BE NATSU DRAGNEEL VS KAGURA!" announced Chapati while the audience erupted into cheers.

"Hahaha." laughed Natsu.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the World:**

* * *

"Oh? Natsu vs Kagura? That should be a bit interesting!" Gildarts said with a smirk on his face, he had a few women fawning over him as his face turned into that of a perverted one.

"Haheheaha! Ladies!~ I'm trying to watch this spectacular event!" whined Gildarts while the women planted kisses everywhere on his body and going lower.

"Ahahaa! Y-You ladies are dirty!" exclaimed Gildarts while the women giggled and continued trailing kisses down his body.

 _Gildarts getting 'dem pussy._

* * *

 **Magic Council:**

* * *

"Jellal, look, I think that's my sister!" Simon exclaimed with tears running down his face, Jellal appeared behind him and smiled. He clapped Simon on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Simon. How about we go there after the match is over and you can reunite with your sister?" asked Jellal.

Simon nodded his head eagerly as tears continued streaming down his face.

"To think, that she would still be alive after all those years. I'M SO PROUD OF HER! WAHHH! SHE EVEN MATURED!" Simon said in a proud tone.

"Hehe, come on Simon. Stop crying now, you wouldn't want your sister to see you like this when you reunite with her, ne?" asked Jellal, Simon nodded his head furiously in agreement as he blew his nose and wiped the tears away with a tissue.

"(Hic) She grew up (Hic) so well, I bet otou-san and okaa-san must be proud of her." said Simon with his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, Simon. Your eyes are twinkling." pointed out Jellal.

"Oh? Ah, my bad... Must be a side-effect from the magic I used earlier during training." explained Simon.

Jellal nodded his head in understanding, "I see.".

"You've certainly gotten stronger though, but you think you can beat Kagura in a one on one?" asked Jellal with a smirk.

"Of course I can! I'm her older brother, or onii-chan if you prefer, so of course I can beat her in a one on one!" answered Simon with a smirk.

"Ha, we'll see about that..." muttered Jellal with his smirk widening.

* * *

 **Prison:**

* * *

"Well, it's almost time for our plans to begin." Zancrow said with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"What do you mean, by 'plans'? Are you by any means, meaning the Alvarez infiltration plan?" asked Cobra with folded arms. Zancrow nodded his head sideways.

"No, we have different plans in mind. For now though, I must get going." Zancrow answered.

"There's no way you can break those magic-restraining chains." Cobra said while Zancrow snorted.

"These things? Hold me down? Sure." replied Zancrow as his magic power began flaring and the chains were melted off. Cobra's eyes widened in shock.

"I must get going now." Zancrow said.

"Wait! Free us too!" said Cobra, Zancrow looked at him and sighed.

Zancrow walked over to the chains binding Cobra as he melted it, following along with the cell bars. Cobra smirked.

"Arigato, I owe you one. Now, mind doing the others?" asked Cobra, Zancrow shrugged.

"I was going to do that anyways, over the past few days. We've become good friends, so of course I'm going to free them." answered Zancrow with a smirk, he melted the bars and handcuffs restraining the other Oracion Seis members.

"Now, go wild!" exclaimed Zancrow with a sadistic smirk as the Oracion Seis members stood behind him in a straight line with their arms folded, while Midnight stretched and smirked.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

Natsu and Kagura were walking out onto the fields with the wind blowing Natsu's cloak back and forth while Kagura's hair flapped in the wind, but she paid no heed. She held her sword tightly in her hand, the duo finally stopped walking and faced each other. Kagura pointed her sheathed sword at Natsu.

"You will fall today." Kagura said in determination.

"Like that's going to happen." mocked Natsu as his hair flapped around and a black aura began surrounding him and the arena began shaking from the fierce pressure the two were radiating.

"W-WHAT PRESSURE!" announced Chapati, he was having a hard time keeping his balance.

Natsu and Kagura stared intently at each other, as if they were observing each and every movement one would make.

Soon a purple aura began surrounding Kagura as she glared at Natsu.

"I will defeat you with your own techniques you taught me." Kagura declared while Natsu shrugged.

The duo's auras began growing in size until the shaking got even more fiercer as the ground cracked.

"Time limit is thirty minutes-kabo! NOW BEGIN!" announced Pumpkin.

Kagura charged forwards with her sword pointing at Natsu, who smirked.

"Now, show me your power, Kagura.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 47:**

* * *

 **Gildarts got a harem!**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Day 2: Apprentice's Will**

 **Ahhhh.**


	48. GMG Arc: Day 2: Apprentice's Will

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Nothing to say here...**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: GMG Arc: Day 2: Apprentice's Will:**

* * *

Kagura lunged forwards as she slashed her swords forwards, but Natsu dodged it effortlessly, he then kneed Kagura in the gut, causing her to cough up blood, following along with her getting sent soaring into the sky.

"OH MY! KAGURA WAS SENT FLYING SO EFFORTLESSLY!" announced Chapati, Kagura landed on the ground softly, she glared at Natsu as she pointed her sheathed sword at him. The sword then turned black.

" **Harden.** " said Kagura, she then slashed the air with her sword as a slash attack was sent at Natsu. The slash easily tore up the ground as Natsu deflected it with a barrier he made with his magic. The slash collided went towards a steel wall as it cut it in half like it was paper.

The people in the stands stared in shock.

"Come on, Kagura. I expected more from you." mocked Natsu with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Urusai! **Cataclysm!** " yelled Kagura, she then channeled her magic into her sword as a red aura surrounded it, while she pierced her sword through the ground as the stadium field began turning a shade of orange, before an enormous pillar of fire erupted from the bottom of the Earth, engulfing the entire field of the stadium.

"What power! I've never seen Kagura use these spells before!" yelled out Millianna as she covered her face with her arm from the intense heat.

"It seems this might be our first time seeing her serious." said Ariana with folded arms.

After the fire pillar disappeared. It revealed Natsu who had several scratches on him, but he was unharmed nonetheless.

"Ah, that felt good. I was getting cold for a second there before the fire appeared." Natsu said with his arms outstretched, a black aura then surrounded him as he stuck his palm out.

" **Dark** **God Slayer Secret Arts: Evil Rage of the Gods!** " Natsu yelled out.

An enormous vortex of black space shot from his palm as it soared straight towards Kagura who had wide eyes and was unable to dodge due to the width of the attack. She stayed put as the attack hit her dead on and following along with half of the stadium getting destroyed.

"W-WHAT DESTRUCTIVE POWER! LUCKILY THE AUDIENCE WERE PROTECTED!" announced Chapati. The smoke cleared revealing half of the stadium gone and the audience floating in the air with bubbles surrounding them.

Kagura was still standing as she was very bloodied and shaking heavily. She was panting too.

"(Pant) (Pant) I will not give in! **Dark Arts: Destructive Strike!** " yelled Kagura as she lunged forwards and slashed her sheathed sword, or Archenemy forwards as Natsu barely dodged it. The ground then got torn apart from the fierce attack as Kagura leaped backwards and landed a few meters away from Natsu.

"So you still dodged that huh?" asked Kagura as Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind Kagura, she then felt a foot to her face as she was sent flying towards the wall. But she swiftly recovered.

" _Fast!_ " thought Kagura. She then felt Natsu's presence behind her as she blocked his attack.

"Oooh? You managed to block my attack?" asked Natsu while backing away.

"You ooze out too much blood lust, that's the only reason I was able to block the attack." Kagura replied. Natsu sighed while Kagura pointed her Archenemy at Natsu.

" **Gravity Change!** ".

An enormous purple magic circle appeared above the stadium as the gravity increased drastically and Natsu stood still unfazed.

"As expected from you, but I still have more up my sleeve! **Dark Arts: Column of Darkness!** " yelled Kagura, she pointed her Archenemy up at the sky as the clouds began swirling and a column of darkness crashed down onto the stadium, causing a dangerous tremor.

"Ahaha! Like the moves I taught you myself would work on me! **Infinity God's Purging Howl!** " yelled Natsu as an enormous tornado of black space shot from his mouth and went towards Kagura who stuck out her sword and attempted to absorb the attack. But she was then thrown backwards.

" _Nani?! I can't absorb the attack?!_ " Kagura thought before recovering.

"How am I not able to absorb your attack?" asked Kagura.

"Simple, you cannot absorb the attack of a God, nor darkness itself!" answered Natsu with a sadistic expression.

"Tsk.".

The ground cracked more from the pressure of the gravity as Kagura's hand went towards the sheath of her sword.

"Kagura-chan! No!" came Millianna's yell as Kagura unsheathed her Archenemy.

" **Archenemy, Release!** ".

* * *

 **Somewhere in the World:**

* * *

"Sweet freedom." said Cobra with a smirked as he held up a Rune Knight by the throat.

"You guys should thank me, I'm the one who busted you out." proclaimed Zancrow.

"True, we really do appreciate it." Midnight said.

"But, will we get true freedom this time?" asked Angel.

"Yes, you'll all gain true freedom, this time. If you join up with me." answered Zancrow as he walked forwards and turned around to face the group. He smirked evilly and outstretched his hand.

"Join up with me, and you'll gain true freedom, and Kami-sama will gladly let you in." Zancrow announced with his evil smirk widening.

The Oracion Seis members looked at each other before Cobra walked forwards and grabbed Zancrow's hand as they shook.

"We're in." answered Cobra.

Zancrow's evil smirk transformed into an evil smile as he let go of Cobra's hand and turned his back to the group and began walking.

"Come on, let's get going. I will lead you to our Headquarters." announced Zancrow while the group followed on behind him.

" _True freedom is just up ahead._ " Midnight thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

" **Archenemy, Release!** ".

A straight line of white erupted out of nowhere as it made a path of rubble in its wake while it went soared straight towards Natsu who smirked with his hair foreshadowing his eyes, he summoned his own sword and blocked the attack with his own attack as the two attacks collided with each other and Natsu's easily overpowered Kagura's whom had wide eyes before she dodged the flying slash attack Natsu sent towards her.

"Nani?! Archenemy's attack was overpowered so easily?!" asked Kagura in shock while Natsu pointed his sword at her.

"There is nothing I cannot do. Except maybe for... Well, I just ruined the moment." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head, Kagura sweat dropped.

" _Now's the chance!_ **Ark Slice!** " Kagura yelled out as she sent a soaring electricity slice attack at Natsu who pointed his sword at her.

" **Blow.** ".

The one word Natsu uttered caused a large gust of wind to shoot from the tip of the sword's blade, thus redirecting the attack elsewhere. It hit the steel wall and made a large hole in it.

"Nani?! But! I'm not done yet! **Soaring Meteorite!** " yelled Kagura as she was engulfed in a purple aura and she then began circling the stadium at blinding speeds.

"NANIIIII?! KAGURA IS FLYING WITH A DEADLY PURPLE AURA SURROUNDING HER! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?!" announced Chapati in shock with wide eyes, following along with the audience who've never seen Kagura get this serious before.

"Heh, think you can get away from? **God Ascend!** " announced Natsu, he was then engulfed in a black aura as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kagura, he was tailing her.

"Hmph. **Meteor Impact!** " yelled Kagura while she pointed her sword at Natsu as a golden light shot from it and sent him crashing down onto the ground.

"That attack has the impact of a meteor colliding with the Earth itself!" explained Kagura.

"Tsk." Natsu said while standing up, he looked up and his eyes followed Kagura's every movement.

"Now! **Meteor Crash!** ".

Kagura then crashed down on the ground at blinding speeds as the entire field cracked and kept on cracking before it shattered into tiny little pieces and the fight descended down onto underground.

"NANIIIII?! THE GROUNDS HAVE BEEN SHATTERED LIKE GLASS! WE WILL NOW USE THE LACRIMA VISION!" announced Chapati while vision lacrimas appeared in the air and the audience continued watching the fight.

* * *

 **Below:**

* * *

Natsu and Kagura landed in an underground area with railways of some sort. The two glared at each other before Kagura was sent flying back from an unknown force.

"Nani?!" asked Kagura before she collided with the wall and she felt her spine crack.

"A single glance, can obliterate enemies. That is merely a fraction of a God's power!" explained Natsu while he glanced at Kagura as she floated out of the human-shaped crater that formed and collided with another wall. She yelled out in pain.

"GAH!" Kagura spat out blood.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu said with a sadistic and bloodthirsty expression.

Natsu then glared at Kagura as the unknown force intensified and she yelled out in more pain before covering her mouth.

" _Mustn't show any weakness or any signs of pain!_ " Kagura thought in determination as she started to breathe calmly, then she jumped out of the human-shaped crater.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not going to lose against you, you're pure evil. Reincarnation of Satan himself, for that, I will defeat you and rid this world's biggest threat!" Kagura yelled out in determination before her magic power began flaring as the ground cracked and the walls shattered from the fierce pressure the magic was radiating.

"What?! Her magic power is intensifying?! No... It's growing every second!" exclaimed Natsu as Kagura's magic power was getting stronger and stronger every second.

" _I knew I shouldn't have taught you that."_ thought Natsu with a glare.

"ARGGH! **DEVIL'S WRATH!** " shouted Kagura before a enormous black magic circle appeared in front of her.

" **FIRE DEMON'S RAGE!** " Kagura shouted before an enormous vortex of purple flames shot from her mouth and soared towards Natsu who took the attack head on.

An enormous explosion occurred as it completely obliterated the underground area they were standing in while they descended down onto a new underground area. After the explosion cleared, it revealed Natsu to have several bruises and scratches, but he also was clutching his arm as blood flowed out endlessly.

" _I got him!_ " Kagura thought while Natsu stood up.

"Tsk, why you..." Natsu snarled out as green flames began surrounding him, "BITCH!".

" **HELL DEMON'S RAGE!** " Natsu shouted before an enormous vortex of green flames shot from his mouth and soared towards Kagura who sucked it all up.

"Like that'll work on me! And you use the same magic as me! So how does my fire hurt you?!" asked Kagura.

"Tch, I have no reason to answer that." answered Natsu before Kagura charged forwards and slashed her towards at Natsu's neck, but he swiftly blocked it.

"Damn!" swore Kagura before she leaped backwards and away from Natsu. She then glared at him.

" **Ark Demolition Crash!** " Kagura yelled out as she slammed her Archenemy on the ground and a pillar of electricity appeared from underneath Natsu and engulfed him whole.

"Tch, I've had enough of this! IT'S TIME I GET SERIOUS ONCE AND FOR ALL! **GOD FORCE!** " Natsu shouted before the electricity was sucked into a black hole as his hair turned white and his eyes turning blood red.

"Now, it's time for me to end it. **GOD'S HOWL!** " Natsu shouted as a enormous vortex of black space shot from his mouth and soared towards Kagura who had wide eyes.

" _I can't dodge it!_ " thought Kagura before the attack hit her.

A large explosion occurred, after it cleared it revealed Kagura very bloodied and sprawled out on the ground. She twitched a bit before standing up, Natsu's eyes then widened in shock.

" _I-Impossible..._ " thought Natsu as Kagura now stood up.

"I-I'm not going to los-lose to you here... E-Even if it costs me my l-life." Kagura said in determination while she pointed Archenemy at Natsu.

"W-Why you..." Natsu said while grinding his teeth as he stuck out his hand.

" **GOD'S PALM TORNADO!** " shouted Natsu before a tornado of black space shot from his palm and soared towards Kagura who sliced the attack in two.

"N-Nani?! _It may seem that I have to actually use 0.1 percent of my power now..._ " Natsu thought.

" **FIRE DEMON'S RAGE!** " shouted Kagura, but her breath attack was swiftly dispelled by Natsu.

"Haha! It may seem I have to use 0.1 percent of my power now!" exclaimed Natsu while Kagura's eyes widened. Then Natsu's wounds began healing itself as he gained a sadistic expression.

"NOW! It's just getting started! **Heavenly Stomp!** " yelled out Natsu as he stamped his foot on the ground and an enormous vortex of white energy shot towards Kagura who attempted to slash the attack in half, but she wasn't able to as Archenemy cracked a bit.

" _Archenemy... Cracked?_ " Kagura thought with a flabbergasted expression before the attack hit her dead on and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Heh." said Natsu.

" _OH MY! KAGURA IS DOWN, WHAT A SURPRISE! NATSU DRAGNEEL IS THE WI-_ " Chapati was interrupted as Kagura shakily stood up.

"I-I'm n-not d-done yet..." stuttered out Kagura, Natsu took a step back.

"YOU! You're suppose to be unconscious!" pointed out Natsu.

"I r-regained i-it..." replied Kagura.

"That fast?!" asked Natsu while Kagura got in a fighting position then disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu. She pierced her sword through his chest making blood drip from his mouth. Natsu yelled out in rage as he grabbed Kagura by the neck and threw her against a wall.

"You bitch! You think stabbing me will help you win?!" asked Natsu before he took Archenemy out of his chest and threw it towards Kagura who dodged the sword.

"... I'm going to defeat you no matter what." Kagura said before she limped out of the human-shaped crater and yanked her Archenemy out of the wall.

"And I'm going to fulfill it!" exclaimed Kagura before she charged forwards and engulfed herself in a purple aura, following along with her Archenemy turning black and a red aura surrounding it.

"I'M USING THIS ULTIMATE ATTACK I'VE BEEN SAVING! **ARCHENEMY DEVIL STRIKE!** " shouted Kagura as she swung her Archenemy down onto Natsu's head and an enormous pillar of fire and white shot into the Heavens.

The attack was so fierce and powerful that it instantly obliterated several layers of ground and completely leveled out the underground landscape as gravel fell from the skies, the width of the pillar began expanding as it got more powerful.

"ARGH!" came Natsu's shout as he broke the attack and charged towards Kagura who's eyes widened.

" _No... This can't be... Impossible!_ " thought Kagura before Natsu slammed his fist into her stomach, rendering her unconscious as she collapsed onto the ground.

" _No... I wasn't able to get revenge for 'her'..."_ thought Kagura before she collapsed on the ground.

"I win." declared Natsu, his hair then returned back to normal following along with his eyes as his black aura continued to surround him though.

" _THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS NATSU DRAGNEEL! FAIRY TAIL GAINS 10 POINTS!"_ announced Chapati while the audience went wild and began cheering along with Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu then disappeared while Millianna came jumping down into the enormous area the attacks that Kagura had unleashed formed, she knelt down beside Kagura's unconscious body.

"Kagura-chan..." muttered Millianna before she carried Kagura and jumped back onto the upper ground and carried Kagura back to the stands.

* * *

 **On the Stands:**

* * *

When Natsu went back up the stands, he was bombarded by questions from reporters and other people. He shoved them away as he walked towards the Fairy Tail wizards who stared in shock at the destruction. They looked over to Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you alright?! Are you injured anywhere else?!" asked Macao while he examined Natsu.

"Macao, back off. I'm not injured." Natsu answered while Macao's eyes widened.

"It's true... H-He isn't injured anywhere nor do I see any scratches or bruises!" announced Macao while the Fairy Tail wizards cheered.

"Ne, Natsu-nii, were you even using a fraction of your power?!" asked Romeo.

"I used 0.1 percent of it." answered Natsu, the other's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates.

"THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY!" shouted Gajeel in shock, he believed him for certain reasons.

"Not really, she was a complete pushover." replied Natsu.

"Well, as expected from you. We don't call you God Natsu for nothing, even when you froze time in Edolas." Erza said with a smile.

"Well yeah." agreed Natsu as he sat down on a bench.

"Also, since our teams were combined into one. Our points also joined together so we have, forty points now. Twenty ahead of Sabertooth." Gray said while he flopped down next to Natsu and let out a deep sigh.

"SINCE THE BATTLEFIELD IS COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED, AND WE SEEM TO BE UNABLE TO REPAIR IT WITH MAGIC FOR SOME ODD REASON! DAY 2 WILL BE PUT ON HIATUS FOR SEVERAL HOURS!" announced Chapati while the audience booed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do to keep us occupied for several hours?" asked Natsu.

"Well, a glass of ice would do." answered Gray.

"I'm just going to fix the stadium, I don't wanna wait several hours." Natsu announced as he snapped his fingers at the stadium was instantly repaired.

"WHOA! THE STADIUM REPAIRED ITSELF! WELL, IT SEEMS WE ARE NO LONGER ON HIATUS! SO THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE GRAY FULLBUSTER VS RUFUS LORE!" announced Chapati, Gray bolted upwards.

"EHH?! DIDN'T SPACE COCK GO JUST NOW?!" asked Gray.

"GOMEN! IT'S ALL ON THIS PIECE OF PAPER THAT ORGANIZES THE BATTLES!" answered Chapati while Gray huffed and muttered, "Asshole" under his breath repeatedly.

Gray then exited the stands.

* * *

 **On the Fields:**

* * *

Gray and Rufus walked out onto the fields as the audience cheered like crazy while Gray glared at Rufus.

"Ready to go, Pussy Eater?" asked Gray, Rufus chuckled.

"Oh dear, it seems you've given me an inappropriate nickname. For that, I will _crush you._ " Rufus said the last part in a threatening tone as he glared back at Gray.

"Whatever, Masked Magician who's too afraid to even show his damn face!" replied Gray with an even fiercer glare as Rufus glowered.

"Kabo! Fight when the match starts, idiots! Thirty minute time limit-kabo! NOW BEGIN!" announced Pumpkin while Gray charged forwards and Rufus glared at him.

" **Memory Make: Soaring Meteorite.** " announced Rufus while he disappeared in a golden light and reappeared behind Gray who smirked.

"You copied Kagura's attack from the previous match, but it's not as strong as the original is. I can tell from the glow of the aura." Gray explained while he spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on Rufus's face, thus sending him flying across the stadium.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS GRAY HAS COUNTERED RUFUS'S ATTACK!" announced Chapati.

"You figured that out pretty fast." Rufus said while recovering from the kick.

"No duh, it's obvious from the glow of the aura." replied Gray while he got in position, " **ICE MAKE: GLACIER FLOOR!** ".

Gray then slammed both of his palms on the ground as the entire battlefield was frozen in ice and glaciers randomly popped up on the battlefield while Rufus smirked.

" **Memory Make: Erupting Volcano!** ".

Lava erupted from the bottom of the Earth as it instantly melted the ice and charred the ground as Gray gained a shocked expression on his face, he then slammed his palms on the ground once more and engulfed the lava in glaciers, but the glaciers were instantly melted from the heat of the lava.

"Tch, bastard." muttered Gray in anger while he glared Rufus who smirked cockily in his direction.

" **Memory Make: Glacier Floor.** ".

Rufus copied Gray's spell as ice coated the ground underneath Gray as a glacier erupted and encased him in it. Gray glared daggers at Rufus before he broke out of the glacier, panting heavily.

"Damn you! **ICE MAKE: METEORITE!** " Gray shouted as a large boulder of ice formed in the sky and dropped down onto the battlefield, thus creating a massive shockwave which dented the metal walls a bit.

"Hmph, like that'll be enough to defeat me! **Memory Make: Cataclysm!** " announced Rufus as the battlefield turned orange.

"Dammit! You wuss! Stop copying attacks from the previous match, and you know how powerful these attacks are!" yelled Gray in frustration while an enormous pillar of fire erupted from underneath, but Gray didn't feel anything as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Huh? I don't feel any heat..." Gray then looked towards Rufus who had a shocked expression on his face.

" _N-Nani? T-The spell f-failed? I-It's not damaging him a single bit... I must have failed to memorize it!_ " thought Rufus before he felt Gray's fist meet his face as he was sent flying backwards.

" **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** ".

Lances of ice shot towards Rufus as they pierced him, causing him to yell out in pain before he recovered and glared at Gray who glared back.

"Is this all you can do, you cocky snob?" asked Gray, Rufus snorted as he stood up.

"This is nothing, nothing to me! I will show you my full power! **Memory Make: Soaring Meteorite!** " announced Rufus, he then was engulfed in a golden aura and disappeared and reappeared behind Gray as he landed a roundhouse kick on Gray who spat out blood.

Gray swiftly spun around and landed a uppercut on Rufus who didn't seem affected by it.

" _He's only using Kagura's attacks from the previous match! Why isn't he using Natsu's?_ ".

Gray's eyes then widened.

"Oi, tell me why you aren't using Natsu's attacks. 'Cause, if you did. This match would be over already." Gray said, Rufus appeared in front of him with wide eyes.

"That is, because... His spells are simply too strong, if I were to copy at least one spell from him. My body would explode from the amount of power it contains." answered Rufus, Gray's eyes widened in shock.

"I see, that means Space Dildo is far beyond Human then I'm assuming..." muttered Gray, his hair foreshadowed his eyes as he stuck out his palm towards Rufus. Gray then looked up.

" **Ice Make: Tornado.** " said Gray, a tornado of ice appeared and began spinning at insane speeds as it barraged Rufus who grunted in pain at each hit it landed on him.

"Grrr, damn!" said Rufus in frustration as he was thrown backwards from the tornado of ice.

"I'm not done yet." Gray said, he then motioned the tornado to speed up as it did and it rapidly approached Rufus who took a step back.

" **Memory Make: Tornado.** " muttered Rufus before a copy of Gray's tornado appeared in front of him and went towards Gray's ice tornado as the two attacks clashed.

"Tsk, I knew you would do that! **Ice Make: Path of Swords!** " exclaimed Gray as he slammed both of his palms down on the ground and a pathway of icy swords formed.

" **Memory Make: Path of Swords!** " imitated Rufus while the two paths of swords collided with each other.

"Now, you're starting to get on my nerves." Gray said in annoyance while he ran forwards and punched Rufus in the face.

Rufus was sent flying backwards, but he swiftly recovered and then he sprinted forwards and implanted a kick on Gray's gut making him cough up a mixture of saliva and blood, then Rufus punched Gray in the face, following along with a roundhouse kick and an uppercut. Then Rufsu encased Gray in ice, but the ice shattered instantly as Gray kicked Rufus in the face and sent him flying again.

Rufus recovered as he skidded back a few inches.

"Tch, your attacks have gotten stronger." said Rufus.

Gray's hair foreshadowed his eyes as he stripped down into his boxers.

"Now, I'm coming at you seriously, so be prepared, Rufus of Sabertooth.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 48:**

* * *

 **Hmm, what will Gray do? Jerk off? Maaaaybeee... XD.**

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Day 2: An Unexpected Event**

 **You know he's serious if he strips randomly.**


	49. GMG Arc: Day 2: An Unexpected Event

**Author's Note  
**

 **Sigh, next chapter is fifty. Time flies so fast, 'ya know?**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: GMG Arc: Day 2: An Unexpected Event:**

* * *

"Serious? By stripping? I'm pretty sure you're joking around." Rufus said with a snort.

"I'm serious alright. I'll pound you with my new techniques." replied Gray as he lifted his arm upwards and it had a icy mist spiraling around his arm.

"Hmm?" asked Rufus while he got in a fighting position as Gray's magic power began rising.

" _His magic power is rising?_ " thought Rufus with a serious expression.

"I will now show you the progression I've made during the three months of training which I never had the chance to train, but I'm just going to say it for no reason. I will show you what I can do now!" exclaimed Gray, his magic power continued rising.

" _It's still rising?!_ " thought Rufus while a blue aura began surrounding Gray.

"NOW! TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I'M REALLY MADE OF! **ICE DESTRUCTION!** " Gray shouted, he then slammed both of his palms down onto the ground as the entire field began cracking, following along with the temperature dropping rapidly.

"I-It's c-cold..." Rufus stuttered out as his arms had frostbite on it, following along with his misty breath. Even the audience were freezing as they attempted to warm themselves up, following along with the Fairy Tail wizards. Natsu also was cussing out Gray for lowering the temperature as he was freezing his ass off.

"Heh, there's still more!" exclaimed Gray before the cracks in the field bloomed glaciers of ice.

"N-N-N-N-Nani?!" Rufus stuttered out with his body freezing to the core as he then dove out of the way while a glacier appeared in the spot he originally stood in.

"Y-Y-YOU B-B-BASTA-BRRR... **M-M-MEMORY M-MAKE: E-E-ERUPTING V-VOLCANO!** " stuttered out Rufus while he attempted to cast the spell, but it wouldn't cast.

"N-N-Nani?!" asked Rufus in shock.

"I see, you can't produce those spells you memorize if your mind and body is focused on trying to warm yourself up." Gray said while he was walking forwards, each step made the temperature drop lower.

" _G-G-G-G-GRAY! F-F-FUCK Y-Y-YOU!_ " came Natsu's shout of anger.

"Ha! Space Cock called me by my real name!" exclaimed Gray with a smirk.

" _F-F-FUCK Y-Y-YOU T-T-TOO!_ " came Natsu's shout as he clearly misunderstood what Gray said, Gray sweat dropped.

"W-Where'd that come from?" asked Gray while Rufus charged forwards and connected his fist to Gray's head, thus sending him flying.

"(Huff) (Huff) F-F-Freezing..." muttered Rufus.

"Damn... You got me good there.." said Gray, he then stood up and his magic power began rising again.

"It's time I end this. **Ice Go-** ".

"WAIT A MINUTE!" came Chapati's shout as everyone looked in his direction.

"I-IT SEEMS I HAVE MIXED UP THE BATTLE! RIGHT NOW! THE BATTLE SHOULD BE YUKINO OF SABERTOOTH VS BACCHUS OF QUATRO CERBERUS!" announced Chapati while the audience groaned in annoyance, following along with Rufus and Gray who gained emotionless expressions on their faces.

"Oi, how stupid can you get?" Rufus and Gray asked in unison, Chapati squealed like a girl as he hid underneath his desk.

"I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" answered Chapati.

"Suuuure." replied Rufus and Gray as the temperature returned to normal and the two returned to their respectful areas.

* * *

 **On the Stands:**

* * *

"Tch, that baldy." muttered Gray, he flopped down beside Natsu who was glowering at him.

"What's up with the look?" asked Gray with a smug smirk.

"Urusai, I was freezing my ass off up here, with no blankets, and no warmth." Natsu answered, Erza glanced in his direction before she turned away faster than the eye could blink due to Natsu looking in her direction in a curious manner.

"Huh? Erza, need something? I could always give you my dic-aaad..." Natsu trailed off at the last word as he coughed into his hand, "You heard nothing.".

"Um, okaaay..." replied Romeo while he yanked Macao's shirt.

"Oi, dad. What do you think which word he was going to utter out before he trailed off?" whispered Romeo while Macao had a curious expression.

"I have no idea, son. But, let's just forget about it now. 'Cause, it seems Natsu might get pissed if we bring it up." replied Macao as Romeo nodded his head in fear of Natsu getting angry, which could result in the universe's destruction... That is if he were to get TRULY pissed off. Which would never seem possible, unless if he was fighting against an arrogant cock sucker, then maaaybe...

"Dude, Space Bitch. You're my bitch for the day." said Gray with a smirk, Natsu gained tick marks on his head.

"Huuuuh? Why the hell am I your bitch for the day?! You should be _my_ bitch for the day!" argued Natsu.

"Too bad! I already said it first, haha!" mocked Gray before he was punched in the face by Natsu and had a weird look on his face.

 **BOOM!**

"Come on, get up Ice Princess!" commanded Natsu.

"Um, aren't you guys going to watch the match?" asked Mavis.

"LOLI, YOU WERE HERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" asked Natsu with wide eyes, Mavis put on a fake smile.

"Y-Yep!" answered Mavis.

"(Sigh) Gomen, it's just that. You have such little presence that even I couldn't locate or possibly tell you were here." Natsu said in a sarcastic tone as he flopped down on the bench.

"Natsu... You made a grave mistake mocking our First Master like that." Makarov said with a look of sympathy while he glanced over to Mavis who was pouting and glaring at Natsu.

"Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I have little presence..." muttered Mavis.

"Erza, come here. I wanna feel warmth, 'cause I'm still cold from Ice Princess's attack in the accidental match." Natsu said with open arms as Erza nodded her head and sat down on his lap as she wrapped her amrs around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cold!" exclaimed Erza.

"Told you, didn't I?" asked Natsu, he snuggled up to Erza, "Sooo warm...".

"Am I that warm?" asked Erza. Natsu nodded his head.

'Yes, but I don't mind. Feeling the heat of a Human. It truly warms me up." answered Natsu as he buried his head into Erza's breasts.

"W-WHA!" Wakaba shouted out with a tiny nosebleed as he wasn't able to finish the simple word called "What".

"T-THEY'RE JIGGLING!" shouted Macao with a large nosebleed.

"A-AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO FOCUS ON THE MATCH?!" Makarov asked while he stared at Erza's breasts, but he then shook his head and averted his attention back to the match.

" _I, an elderly person, mustn't think dirty thoughts about the youngsters._ " thought Makarov.

"Oi! Where are you staring at, you damn perverts?!" asked Erza while Macao and Wakaba both screeched in fear and looked away.

"NOWHERE MA'AM!" the two said in unison.

"I see." replied Erza while Natsu took his head out of her chest and looked over to the battlefield.

"BACCHUS IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH-KABO! TEN POINTS TO TEAM QUATRO CERBERUS!" announced Pumpkin.

"Uhhh, did I miss the entire match?" asked Gray while standing up.

"Yes, yes you did." answered Natsu.

"Eh?! Who won?!" asked Gray.

"Quatro Cerberus." Natsu answered instantly while Gray nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, Space Ass." Gray said.

"WHAT?! Did you just give me a new nickname?!" asked Natsu.

"Yes, I did, Space Ass." answered Gray.

" _And on that day, my whole world changed. I went from Dildo to Ass...hole_ ".

"Then, I'll call you Ice Chode." replied Natsu.

"EH?!" asked Gray, he bolted upwards and attempted to punch Natsu, but Natsu dodged effortlessly.

"Ice C-h-o-d-e." Natsu said with his hands in his pockets, the Fairy Tail wizards sweat dropped at the sight.

"NOW! OUR NEXT BATTLE IS ICHIYA VS MILLIANNA OF MERMAID HEEL!" announced Chapati.

"MEN! I GIVE UP! I CANNOT DARE HIT A WOMAN!" came Ichiya's shout.

"YOU SUCK! BUT ANYWAYS, MILLIANNA WINS BY DEFAULT..." announced Chapati while the crowd glared at Ichiya.

"(Sigh) Today, for Day 2. We have a Surprise Event." announced Yajima, it gained everyone's full attention.

"The Surprise Event will be called Battle Royal. We will have each team pick a contestant to walk out on the battlefield so it will be a free-for-all. There is no time limit, and the requirements to win are either to defeat everyone. Or either everyone else's magic container is emptied, and if they fall unconscious." explained Yajima.

"I see... Okay, Erza. You go, we've all went." said Natsu while in the background Gajeel said, "OI!".

"Guess I'll go then." replied Erza as she walked out onto the battlefield.

"GO ERZA!" shouted Mavis.

"DAMN! I KEEP ON FORGETTING YOU'RE HERE!" shouted Natsu in shock.

"How mean..." muttered Mavis, she then puffed up her cheeks.

"Oi, I wanna know... What does fap mean?" asked Natsu when the guys looked in his direction with shocked expressions.

"You don't know what that means?!" asked Wakaba, while he bit off his cigar.

"I heard Gajeel tell it to Levy... When my head was in the toilet... " muttered Natsu.

"H-How did your head get in the toilet? But most importantly, how do you NOT know what fap means?!" asked Macao.

"Yeah! Every guy knows about it!" agreed Romeo, Macao looked at him.

"EH?! ROMEO! YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" asked Macao with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Nope!" answered Romeo with a grin.

"Okay, but anyways. Natsu, a guy your age. Should know precisely what to do! Get some tissues and fap! See? Get it now?" asked Macao.

"Nooo." answered Natsu.

"Alright! I ain't gonna deal with his bullshit, so I'll explain it to him right here and right now." Gajeel said in an annoyed tone as he began pulling down his pants.

"STOOOP! KEEP YOUR DAMN PANTS ON!" shouted Jet.

"Huuh? Why?" asked Gajeel with a glare.

"JUST DO IT!" answered Droy, Gajeel scoffed and pulled his pants back up.

"Fine, I'll just explain the definition then. Fap means where a guy pulls down his pants and underwear, then they begin stroking their rock hard small di-GAH!" Gajeel was kicked in the back of the head.

"GAJEEL! DON'T EXPLAIN IT WHEN US WOMEN ARE HERE! ESPECIALLY WENDY! DON'T CORRUPT HER WITH THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" Lucy shouted.

"Huuuh? Blonde? Why shouldn't I? Everyone's gotta at least know about it some time in their life." replied Gajeel with a glare.

"Just don't explain it now! Wait until Wendy... Matures more, and now that I think about it, Wendy, how old are you?" asked Lucy, Wendy looked at her.

"Duh, it's obvious, she's four." said Natsu while he patted Wendy's head.

"No, she's two." argued Gajeel.

"SHE'S FOUR MONTHS!" shouted Gray.

* * *

"Pregnant.." muttered Droy to Jet who snickered, following along with the other guys who heard it as they too began snickering.

"What're you guys snickering about?" asked Levy with a book in her hand.

"Nothing." the guys answered in unison.

"With all of you answering in unison, it makes it even more suspicious." announced Levy.

"W-We were just talking about uhh... Butter! Yeah! We were talking about butter!" replied Macao.

"Y-Yeah! I-I agree with mustache!" agreed Wakaba.

"Same." the guys said in unison again.

"Now, that's even more suspicious, do you think of me as dumb?" asked Levy with a smirk.

* * *

"No! Wendy is three days!" Natsu said.

"FINE THEN! SHE'S TWO SECONDS THEN!" argued Gray.

"NO! SHE AIN'T TWO SECONDS! SHE'S FIVE MILLISECONDS!" argued Gajeel.

"Um... Guys?" asked Wendy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, LITTLE GIRL?!" the three asked in unison as Wendy cringed a bit.

"U-Um, I'm not a little girl..." replied Wendy.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU?! AN ALIEN?!" the three asked in unison again. Wendy cringed more.

"I'm a normal, human, girl! Not an alien! You guys..." Wendy answered with a sigh as Carla sighed too.

"Just how small are your brains?" asked Carla.

"I don't have one." answered Natsu.

"Me neither." agreed Gray.

"I have one." answered Gajeel.

"Then why don't you use it?" asked Carla.

"I use it at all times." answered Gajeel with a smirk.

"I find that hard to believe..." replied Carla as she sweat dropped.

"Forget this topic, look Erza is entering the battlefield along with the other contestants aaaaand Kagura recovered in a record time." pointed out Natsu.

"DAMN! THAT CHICK GOT SOME RECOVERY SKILLS!" shouted Gajeel.

"That's... Crazy." Gray said while nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Battle Royal:**

* * *

"ALL OF OUR CONTESTANTS ARE OUT ON THE FIELD NOW!" announced Chapati while the contestants observed each other, Kagura specifically glared at Erza.

 **Participants:**

 **Blue Pegasus: Ichiya**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus**

 **Mermaid Heel: Kagura**

 **Fairy Tail: Erza**

 **Sabertooth: Orga**

 **Lamia Scale: Jura of the Wizard Saints.**

"NOW! THIS IS A BATTLE ROYAL! THE SIX COMPETING GUILD'S STRONGEST MEMBERS!" announced Chapati.

" _ASSHOLE! I'M THE STRONGEST MEMBER IN FAIRY TAIL! TCH!"_ came Natsu's shout of anger.

"EEEEEK! I-I MEAN! YAJIMA-SAN! WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN?" asked Chapati.

"I certainly do not know, as I know for sure that Kagura of Mermaid Heel was Natsu-kun's apprentice during her childhood." answered Yajima.

" _EHHHHHH?!_ " came the shouts of shock from the competing guilds.

Kagura merely tched as she looked down at the ground while her body began shaking.

"T-THAT'S TRULY SHOCKING! I MEAN IT! TO THINK SHE WOULD TRAIN UNDERNEATH SUCH A EVIL PERSON!" announced Chapati while he screeched in fear due to him thinking that Natsu was going to attack him, but he then looked over to Natsu and saw him smirking evilly.

" _ARIGATO!"_ came Natsu's voice as Chapati fainted.

"Okay, Natsu-kun possibly just killed Chapati-kun with a single word." said Yajima with him nodding his head.

"W-WHA! WHERE AM I?" asked Chapati.

"Your voice truly booms a lot." answered Yajima, wait, that wasn't an answer.

"B-BUT! LET'S GET THIS BATTLE ROYAL STARTED!" announced Chapati.

"Kabo! You have an unlimited amount of time! To win: Either everyone else has to be beaten, unconscious, or drained of their magic power! NOW BEGIN!" announced Pumpkin while he disappeared in a gust of wind as the participants charged forwards.

"MEEN!" Ichiya shouted as he kicked Jura in the face, but he was unfazed.

"Ichiya-kun, I apologize for this." said Jura while he karate chopped Ichiya, and instantly rendered him unconscious.

"M-M-Meeen..." mumbled Ichiya with his eyes spinning.

Then where Erza is, she was sparring with Kagura who was throwing words of disgust at her.

"You're in Fairy Tail with Natsu? I bet you're all just like him!" snarled out Kagura as she blocked Erza's sword and kicked her in the stomach.

"(Cough) Everyone in Fairy Tail is different." replied Erza, she glared at Kagura who glared back.

"Tch.".

Kagura then lunged forwards as she attempted to pierce through Erza's abdomen, but it was blocked by her sword, then Erza kneed Kagura following along with a slash. A large cut appeared on Kagura's stomach as blood poured out, but Kagura ignored the pain and continued glaring at Erza. Who then was engulfed in a golden light before she was seen in her **Purgatory Armor**.

"I'm going to take you down, and win for Fairy Tail!" Erza said in determination while she charged forwards, Kagura gained an emotionless expression as she disappeared and reappeared behind Erza whom collapsed to her knees following along with her armor shattering into tiny little pieces.

"Hmph, did you really think I couldn't destroy your armor with a sheathed sword?" asked Kagura while Erza stood up.

"No, I wouldn't think that cockily." answered Erza, she equipped into her **Blackwing Armor.**

"Another armor?" muttered Kagura while she charged forwards at Erza and lashed out at her, Erza dodged the sword slices as she jumped up into the air and readied her sword, then descended down at the ground at insane speeds.

Erza's sword collided with the ground as a tremor was felt, Kagura had dodged the attack though and instantly shattered Erza's armor. Erza's eyes widened in shock before she collapsed to her knees and requipped into her Japanese outfit or whatever the hell it is.

"Hmph, still standing?" asked Kagura.

"Of course I'm still standing." answered Erza as she charged at Kagura, their swords clashed with each other, thus making a loud CLING noise.

"Heh, you're pretty skilled in swordsmanship." praised Kagura while she parried an attack from Erza.

"Oh, really? I tend to find myself a lot better than 'pretty skilled'." replied Erza, she then attempted to roundhouse kick Kagura, but she ducked and dodged the kick. Kagura then plunged her sword forwards, but Erza's sword barely countered the strike.

"Hmph. **Holy Arts: Holy Pierce!** " announced Kagura before she was engulfed in a white aura and disappeared from sight, she reappeared behind Erza as Erza spat out blood and collapsed to her knee.

"Y-You..." muttered Erza.

"I learnt the **Holy Arts** specifically so I could slay Natsu myself." explained Kagura.

" _HAH! GAAAAY! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK THAT THE PATHETIC **HOLY ARTS** COULD SLAY I? GOD OF THE UNIVERSE? YOU MUST REALLY BE BENT ON REVENGE!_" came Natsu's shout while Kagura tched.

" _Now!_ " thought Erza, she then lunged forwards and sliced Kagura, but Kagura had disappeared.

"If I hadn't reacted fast enough, that surely would've been the end of me." Kagura said with an white aura surrounding her.

" **Holy Arts: Holy Shot!** " exclaimed Kagura as a ball of white formed in the palm of her hand and she slammed her palm down on the ground.

The entire battlefield's ground turned white before an enormous white magic circle formed as it was the entire ground of the battlefield, in the center it said "CLEANSING".

"Cleansing?" asked Erza while she looked over in another direction and saw Bacchus fighting Jura, along with Ichiya, and Orga struggling as well.

" **CLEANSE!** " shouted Kagura as an enormous pillar of holy energy engulfed the entire battlefield.

"GAH!" the other contestants screamed out in pain before the pillar cleared, revealing all of the other contestants down on the ground. Kagura tched and saw Erza get up.

"You can still stand after that attack?" asked Kagura.

"I will not give up, no matter what!" yelled Erza in determination while Kagura's eyes widened before she was sent flying back.

" _Where is all this power coming from?_ " thought Kagura, she then recovered.

Erza then charged forwards as her fist connected with Kagura's face, following along with a roundhouse kick and a slash from her sword. Kagura spat out blood while she skidded along the ground.

"(Pant) Where is all that power coming from?" asked Kagura in shock.

"I'm just getting started." answered Erza.

"You mean, you weren't fighting seriously the entire time?!" asked Kagura in anger.

"I wanted to evaluate your strength myself, and you truly are powerful." answered Erza.

"But now, I must end it.".

Erza then got in a strange position while Kagura stood up as Erza disappeared and reappeared behind Kagura and attempted to slice her, but Kagura blocked the blow effortlessly.

"If you're going to get serious, then I will get serious too..." muttered Kagura before her magic power began flaring, which caused Erza to leap backwards in caution.

" **Holy Mode.** " announced Kagura with her flaring magic turning white and the ground starting to crack.

" _This magic power is crazy! She's even stronger than Gildarts himself! No wonder she was formerly Natsu's apprentice._ " thought Erza in shock.

" **Strong Form. Vanishing Phantom.** " announced Kagura while she disappeared at blinding speeds, which left an afterimage of her behind. Erza stared at the afterimage before she sensed a presence behind her, Erza spun around with wide-eyes only to be met face first by a foot. She was sent flying back.

" **Vanishing Slice.** " announced Kagura before she readied her sword and left another afterimage behind, her sword sliced Erza's back making a large wound there as blood poured out.

"GAH!" Erza yelled out in pain while she stumbled forwards.

"What's wrong, Titania? Can't keep up with my speed? I pity you." Kagura whispered in Erza's ear making her jump up in surprise, Erza then spun around and attempted to roundhouse kick Kagura, but Kagura dodged it easily and kneed Erza's stomach, causing her to spit up a mixture of blood and saliva.

"Damn.." muttered Erza, she looked up at Kagura and attempted to slice her, but Kagura parried her sword easily.

"Titania, give up. Then I won't have to kill you in front of everyone." said Kagura.

"You're going to kill me in front of everyone if I don't give up? How pathetic, you wanna win that badly?" asked Erza with her eyes full of anger.

"I don't wanna win that badly, I just want you to give up already. I'm tired of fighting you." answered Kagura in a bored tone.

"Why you..." Erza muttered, she stood up as her magic power began rising.

Kagura stared at Erza as Erza charged forwards and attempted to slice Kagura with her sword, but Kagura effortlessly parried the attack and pierced her sword through Erza's belly, Erza's eyes widened in pain as blood dripped from her mouth.

" _ERZAAAAA!_ " came the Fairy Tail wizards' shouts.

"(Cough)" Erza coughed up blood, Kagura then yanked the sword out of Erza's belly making her yell out in pain.

"Titania, ready to give up now? I don't wanna hurt you any longer." said Kagura with eyes full of pity.

"Then why are you doing it?" asked Erza with gritted teeth as she collapsed onto the ground.

"... I wanna see Natsu suffer from losing a loved one, but at the same time. I'm afraid of the consequences..." answered Kagura with a expression full of fear.

" _She's scared?_ " thought Erza.

"If I were to kill you right here and right now, it would satisfy me to see Natsu in despair, but at the same time: I'm getting a feeling of guilt if I were to kill you, and the feeling I get when looking at your face, it reminds me of a person long ago that saved me, but also at the same time: I'm scared of what would happen if I were to kill you, Natsu would most likely go on a rampage, and the universe would be destroyed, following along with other dimensions... And possibly every dimension in existence, I've seen Natsu actually use all of his power... The times he claimed that he's getting serious... All lies, I've watched it, and feared it, his power... He can destroy every dimension in existence with a single snap of a finger... It's scary, especially his **Infinite Trinity.** ".

"What's the **Infinite Trinity**?" asked Erza.

" **Infinite Trinity** , it's another add-on of Natsu's full power... When activated, he can use any magic to ever exist, and curses. It's called the **Infinite Trinity** for a reason, it creates power, which means: It creates magic, curses, and other dangerous stuff... So that means he can create a magic that can bring despair and chaos throughout dimensions... He, even made me my own magic, but he forbid me to ever use it... Natsu must never be messed with, nor angered... Ever." explained Kagura.

Erza's eyes were wide in shock before Kagura knocked her unconscious.

Kagura rose her sword up in the air in a victorious manner.

"I win." she declared.

"OH MY! KAGURA OF MERMAID HEEL HAS CRUSHED EVERY CONTESTANT IN THE STADIUM! FRIGHTENING INDEED SINCE THEY WERE ALL ONE STRONGEST MEMBERS OF THEIR RESPECTFUL GUILDS AND EVEN JURA THE SIXTH WIZARD SAINT WASN'T ABLE TO STAND UP AGAINST HER!" announced Chapati in shock while he looked at Yajima.

"Kagura is the winner of the battle royal, Mermaid Heel gains twenty-five points." announced Yajima while Mermaid Heel cheered, excluding Kagura who walked back to the stands.

The Fairy Tail wizards ran out onto the field, excluding Natsu who was in the shadows watching the other guilds run out onto the field and waking up their injured, and unconscious members.

* * *

 **On the Stands:**

* * *

"Good job, Kagura-chan! But, was it really necessary to injure Erza-chan like that? I'm seriously worried about her..." Millianna said in worry as she saw Erza being lifted up and put on a thingy majig that two paramedics carry to hoist up a injured person on.

Erza was then carried to the infirmary.

"I didn't want to do it." replied Kagura with a worried face.

"So you had no other choice?" asked Arana while Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai." answered Kagura.

* * *

 **Prison:**

* * *

"We got captured instantly..." said Zancrow while he and the Oracion Seis were chained up against the wall in a straight line.

"'CAUSE IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WANTED TO GET SOME FOOD, BUT ENDED UP EATING A BAJILLION JEWELS WORTH AMOUNT OF FOOD AND THE MAGIC COUNCIL ARRESTED US FROM HOW LONG YOU TOOK!" the Oracion Seis shouted in unison.

"Not my fault..." replied Zancrow.

"YES IT I-".

 **Growl...**

"YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY?!" Oracion Seis asked in unison.

"Sooooorrrry! I can't help it!" whined Zancrow.

"Your executions are on the same date." a Rune Knight announced before walking away.

 **Growl!**

"Great, now we're all starving now..." said Racer.

"I-I'm not starving! My stomach d-didn't growl at all!" argued Angel.

 **Growl...**

"W-Whyyyy..." muttered Angel with anime tears streaming down her face.

 **GROOOOWL!**

"Okay! Someone did that on purpose!" Cobra yelled.

"G-Gomen... It was my stomach." replied Hoteye with a red face as he chuckled nervously.

"..." Cobra stayed silent as he stared at Hoteye with empty eyes.

"Learn how to control your hunger." stated Cobra before looking away, Hoteye gained a shocked expression.

" _No love? Did he just state that I was fat?_ " thought Hoteye.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

Natsu in the shadows as he was staring at a wall.

" _FOLKS! HERE BRINGS THE END OF DAY 2! BE SURE TO COME BACK IN TWO MORE DAYS!_ " announced Chapati while the sounds of footsteps were heard, and then the audience began exiting the stadium, along with the competing guilds going out different exits.

Natsu was still leaning against a wall, he sighed.

"I'm worried..." muttered Natsu.

"About whaaaat?" came Ankoku's annoying voice as he appeared in front of Natsu, Natsu stared at him with empty eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Natsu.

"Oh come on! I can't visit my lovely pupil?" asked Ankoku.

"Stop with the act, and go back to your normal self." replied Natsu with a glare as Ankoku gained a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Aww, someone figured out my act!" Ankoku exclaimed.

"It's pretty obvious from our previous encounters, your behavior changed every encounter." explained Natsu. Ankoku cackled.

"So, Natsu, I saw the future in my orb. It predicts death of your beloved Erza! HAKAKA!" mocked Ankoku before he was slammed against the wall with Natsu's hand gripping his throat tightly.

"What did you just say?" Natsu snarled out.

"You heard me, the death of your beloved Erza! Or I should say, cheating. KAKAKA! This pain! Amazing! I wanna return it!" Ankoku said before his hand pierced through Natsu's chest, making his eyes widen in shock before he spat out blood. Natsu collapsed to his knees.

"Y-You.." stuttered out Natsu.

"Y-You s-said something a-about cheating..." said Natsu.

"Oh that? I lied, she didn't cheat. This Jellal guy went crazy and tried to rape her." answered Ankoku with him taking his hand out of Natsu's chest as blood flowed endlessly.

"Also, w-what a shitty g-greeting." muttered Natsu before the hole in his chest restored and he stood up and sighed.

"What?! I always wanted to do that, I wanted to test if the pain resistance is still there." Ankoku stated while drooling, he wiped it away.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind if you were to scream out in pain. I would truly love that, damn. I shouldn't have given you that training." said Ankoku with a glare.

"That aside, you said Jellal went crazy and tried to rape Erza?" asked Natsu with a glare.

"Kaka! Come on, get angry!" taunted Ankoku.

"You're just trying to anger me, aren't you?" asked Natsu with his magic power oozing out, Ankoku cackled.

"Bakaaa! You just figured that out, what I really saw was the death of all of your nakama, and your beloved Erza." answered Ankoku with a smirk.

"What did you just say?!" asked Natsu.

"You heard what I said, July 7th, x791: A swarm of over ten-thousand Dragons appear in Crocus, and a project called the Eclipse Project will fire a cannon to repel the Dragons, but during the time it takes to fire the cannon, all of your nakama die and following along with every competing guild here." explained Ankoku with a sadistic smirk.

"July 7th, that's the day Zancrow is suppose to be executed!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Yes, yes, the worst time to die, huh?" asked Ankoku with a cheerful expression.

"You seem happy about it to me." answered Natsu.

"Of course, I get to see others perish and scream in agony, how could I not be happy? _Except I lied about the Eclipse being a cannon, it's actually a portal luring the Dragons in._ " Ankoku said while he thought the last part.

"Well, see you later, Natsu." Ankoku said before disappearing.

"July 7th, huh? Hehe, HAHAHA! DRAGONS?! SUGOI! I cannot wait... It means I get to actually use **Infinite Trinity** I wanna test out the new magic I created.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 49:**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: GMG Arc: Special Magic.**

 **Do review. I get lonely without 'em.**


	50. GMG Arc: Special Magic

**Author's Note  
**

 **Yay, halfway to a hundred! Originally an Epilogue, till I noticed something. I could've just fucking continued. :P XD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: GMG Arc: Special Magic:**

* * *

It had been a day since Day 2 had ended, and only one more day until Day 3 starts. During the Battle Royal, Erza suffered grave injuries from Kagura as she was currently in the infirmary. Where Natsu was wandering around Crocus.

"One more day until Day 3 starts? Huh? I hope Erza will be fine..." muttered Natsu in worry as he looked up into the sky.

"Aye..." agreed Happy as he sat down on Natsu's shoulder.

"You know, Happy. You hardly appear nowadays.".

"Not my fault, I have things to do like eating fish.".

Natsu chuckled as he continued walking through Crocus, he passed by several civilians who had looks of excitement in their eyes due to seeing Natsu, he had gotten pretty famous after he defeated Kagura in the Grand Magic Games. It had seemed that Kagura was famous for her being undefeated for the past seven years, so civilians were scared, excited, or mixed up with emotions at the sight of Natsu.

Plus, the Fairy Tail wizards know that Natsu is the real deal. His reputation expands far outside of Fiore, and the performance he displayed yesterday, increased his reputation even more. Now, Natsu stops walking as he approaches a cake shop. He entered the shop.

* * *

Natsu entered the cake shop where the lady behind the counter noticed him.

"What would you like, sir?" the lady asked.

"I would like a strawberry cake, a gift." answered Natsu while the lady nodded her head and grabbed the strawberry cake and put it in some container and then inside a plastic bag.

"Here you go, Young Man. The lady who you are giving this to, sure is lucky that she has such a caring boyfriend." the lady said with a smile as Natsu chuckled.

"Yep, she sure is lucky..." replied Natsu, he then walked out of the cake shop and went towards the area Erza was located in.

* * *

Natsu was walking along the streets of Crocus as Happy was now resting on his head, and purred cutely. Natsu smirked as he turned a corner and continued walking.

While walking, Natsu let out a sigh as in his hand was the plastic bag, which contained the strawberry cake which was for Erza, he then turned another corner and kept on walking. He finally faced the building he was looking for, it was more like a hospital or something. It held people who are ill, or either were severely injured during the Grand Magic Games. Natsu then entered the building.

* * *

 **Inside:**

* * *

Natsu entered the building as he walked down the hallways of the hospital-like place, he finally found the room where Erza was staying in as he knocked on the door.

"Come on." came Makarov's voice.

Natsu then opened the door as most of the Fairy Tail members were crowding around Erza's bed.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy with a shocked expression, Natsu walked over to Erza's bed as he pushed Macao, Wakaba, and Gajeel out of the way. He stared at Erza who was sleeping. He then looked to the others.

"Have you been watching her sleep the entire time, imagine how she'd react if you were all staring down at her when she wakes up." hissed Natsu as everyone nodded their heads in apology and seated in different spots in the room.

Gajeel sat down next to Levy while the others sat next to the people they usually sat next to in the guild back in Magnolia.

"Oi, Shrimp. What're you reading?" whispered Gajeel. Levy glanced over to him.

"I'm reading a book about runes." Levy whispered back while Gajeel nodded his head.

"I ain't interested in that kind of stuff, since there's nothing to do here. Can I read it with you?" asked Gajeel.

"Sure." answered Levy while Gajeel leaned in close to her and read the contents of the pages.

During that, Jet and Droy were discussing about how to make Levy theirs'.

"No, no. We have to save her from a horde of monsters, and make sure we look like badasses." whispered Jet.

"You mean, me, right? 'Cause, Levy is going to be mine." replied Droy, Jet gained tick marks on his head.

"No, it's going to me, not you, nor anyone else. Just plain me." answered Jet.

"You wanna go?" whispered Droy.

"Maybe I do." Jet whispered back.

Where Macao and Wakaba were talking 'bout "youth".

"Hehe, hey man. Have you seen the new Weekly Sorcerer?" asked Wakaba with a perverted expression.

"Ooh? What is it?" asked Macao.

"Here, take a look." answered Wakaba, he then slid the Weekly Sorcerer across the table the two were seated at as Macao grabbed it and opened it. He had a tiny nosebleed.

"Woooow... Her body.. Is, oh my goodness... Just perfection." muttered Macao in awe.

"Right?" asked Wakaba while Macao nodded his head furiously and handed the Weekly Sorcerer back to Wakaba who opened it back up and began engrossed in it.

Where Natsu was sitting beside Erza's bed.

Natsu was clenching Erza's hand tightly as he stared down at her.

"Erza..." he muttered while he picked up the plastic bag and took out the strawberry cake from the plastic bag and placed it down on the table next to Erza's bed.

"Don't you dare die on me..." Natsu muttered again while the door opened revealing Porlyusica.

"You just had to call me here. Makarov, make sure your brats don't get so injured next time, 'cause. I may not be able to come when that 'next time' occurs." Porlyusica said while walking over to Erza's bedside and pulling up a chair. Makarov merely nodded his head in understanding.

"Let me check her injuries real quick, all of you. Get out." commanded Porlyusica while everyone walked out of the room.

After Porlyusica made sure that everyone was out, she yanked the blanket away from Erza as she lifted up her shirt and saw bandages wrapped around her belly, Porlyusica sighed, she then flipped Erza over, revealing the wound she had received on her back. It was scarred badly. She sighed again before flipping Erza back over, Porlyusica then began unwrapping the bandages around Erza's belly. After she finished with that, she threw the bandages in the trash.

What she saw was a hole in the left-side of Erza's belly, she then walked over to the sink and pulled out her supplies, one of them a potion for healing and etc.. Porlyusica took out a potion of healing and walked back over to Erza's bed. She lifted up Erza's head and opened her mouth a bit as she then uncorked the potion of healing and began pouring it into Erza's mouth. It flowed down her throat smoothly, and don't say that's what she said.

After Erza swallowed down the potion, Porlyusica gently laid her head back down on the pillow as the wound in Erza's belly began glowing green before it resealed itself. Porlyusica nodded her head.

"Good, good. It healed just fine.., Now all she needs is rest, and she'll be ready to go." muttered Porlyusica while she walked over to the door and opened it.

"You may come in now, she's healed completely now. But all she needs is a day's rest and she'll be ready to go." whispered Porlyusica while the Fairy Tail wizards cheered silently. Porlyusica then gestured that they were able to come in now.

Then the Fairy Tail wizards re-entered the room as they seated back down in their same spots and continued their previous discussions.

Where Lucy and Wendy seated at, they were just crisscross applesauce on the floor as they were talking about cats.

"Don't you think cats are just so kawaii?" asked Wendy.

"I know! They're like the most adorable creatures ever!" agreed Lucy while she and Wendy giggled silently, in order not to wake up Erza.

"Ne, Lucy-san. What does sperm mean?" asked Wendy while Lucy bolted upwards and screamed silently in shock as she then sat back down.

"W-Wendy... Where'd you hear that word from?" asked Lucy in shock.

"I heard N-Natsu-san say it once, and I've always wanted to know what it meant." Wendy answered with an innocent smile.

" _S-She's too innocent..._ " thought Lucy while sweat dropping.

"Um, Wendy. I can't explain that right now, how about when you're older, ne?" asked Lucy.

"Moh.. Fine." replied Wendy.

Where in the corner Laxus was asleep, and next to Laxus was Freed whom was copying his actions, following along with Evergreen and Bickslow... Seriously, they're complete copycats.

In the other corner was Gray who sat in the chair, which resided in the corner with Juvia sitting beside him, Juvia was leaning her head on Gray's shoulder with the hat she wore on her head tickled his face.

"O-Oi... Juvia, your hat is tickling me..." whispered Gray while Juvia giggled.

"Juvia shall take the hat off for Gray-sama..." Juvia then began taking her hat off, but was interrupted by Gray.

"No, it's alright." assured Gray while Juvia nodded her head in understanding and leaned her head back onto Gray's shoulder.

Reedus was in the corner painting everyone's actions with a smile plastered on his face.

" _This is going on the walls of the guild hall... A enjoyable memory everyone will share._ " thought Reedus as he continued painting.

* * *

 **Sabertooth:**

* * *

"Yukino... What are we?" asked what's his dick.

"Sabertooth." answered Yukino.

"Yes, we are Sabertooth. The strongest guild in all of Fiore. And you, you lost in the Grand Magic Games. You're a disgrace to our guild, strip now, and erase the guild mark." what's his dick commanded while Yukino began shaking as she shakily took off her clothes.

The Sabertooth members all stared at Yukino with sympathy visible in their eyes.

"Are you maggots feeling sympathy for her?!" asked What's his Dick while Yukino fully stripped down and lifted a shaky hand to her left waist and erased the mark.

"Now, get out." commanded What's his Dick.

Yukino then trudged her way towards the exit as she soon exited the guild hall with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **The Building:**

* * *

"I'm glad she's alright..." Makarov murmured while he glanced over in Erza's direction where Natsu was sitting beside her bed.

"Oi, we all should head back to our respectful places. We'll leave Erza here to rest, we don't wanna disturb her when she awakes." Natsu announced while everyone nodded their heads in agreement and stood up, then began exiting out of the room.

" _Natsu..._ " thought Erza as Natsu was the last one to exit the room.

* * *

 **Outside:**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild had exited the hospital-like building while Natsu, and Laxus walked side by side and were chatting about something.

"Oi, I hope you guys aren't planning on world domination." Gray said while Natsu and Laxus looked at him with emotionless expressions.

"Hell no." the two said in unison before they resumed their conversation.

"I wonder what their talking about..." said Evergreen.

"It's Laxus, so it's probably something amazing, that even we aren't worthy of hearing." said Freed while Bickslow laughed.

What Laxus and Natsu are actually talking about:

"Laxus, do you know what fap means?" asked Natsu.

"Of course I do, baka." answered Laxus.

"Then what does it mean?" asked Natsu.

"It means where you jerk off." Laxus answered instantly while Natsu nodded his head.

"Laxus, do you know how to make babies?" asked Natsu.

"Now, that's a question you should ask the Old Man." Laxus replied with a snort as Natsu shrugged.

"Hey, Laxus. How loud are your farts?" asked Natsu.

"Louder than yours definitely." answered Laxus.

"So, your fart can destroy the entire dimension?" asked Natsu while Laxus choked on his saliva.

"W-What, the hell?!" asked Laxus.

"My fart can destroy the entire universe." Natsu stated.

"THAT'S CALLED A SUPER FART YOU IDIOT!" Laxus shouted while everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Super fart?" asked Lucy.

"Forget about it, Blonde." answered Laxus while the others shrugged and continued walking.

"Ne. Laxus how big is your di-".

"Shut up, Natsu." interrupted Laxus while Natsu pouted and focused his attention to the road.

* * *

 **Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

"Again, everyone is in my room." said Natsu.

"What?! It's spacious!" exclaimed Gray as he was sprawled out on the couch.

"(Sigh) I should just share this room with Erza..." muttered Natsu while he saw Laxus flop down on his bed.

"OI! LAXUS! I PISSED IN THAT BED!" shouted Natsu while Laxus bolted upwards.

"NANIIII?!" asked Laxus while he sprinted into the bathroom as the sounds of running water was then heard.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! He ran into the fucking bathroom and turned on the water! Hahaha!" laughed Gray while he clutched his stomach.

"Gehehehehe!" laughed Gajeel while the woman giggled.

"Oi! You girls! Dance like 'dem strippers!" exclaimed Natsu while Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Evergreen's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!" asked Lucy.

"What?! I have no idea what I just said, did I say something wrong? 'Cause you're all looking at me with faces of disgust." replied Natsu while scratching his head.

"Y-You seriously don't know what you just said?" asked Lisanna.

"Nope." answered Natsu.

"Well, Natsu. A stripper is where a girl-" Mirajane was interrupted due to Natsu pointing his finger her.

"I think I get it now." Natsu said while nodding his head.

"O-Oh, you do?" asked Mirajane with her usual smile.

"Yeah, strippers are people like Ice Chode!" answered Natsu while the others sweat dropped.

"W-Well... It's almost like that." said Lisanna.

Laxus then walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another that he was using to dry his hair.

"Oi, who needs to use the shower next?" asked Laxus. Mirajane and Lisanna raised their hands in unison.

"Guess Mira-nee and I will go in together." Lisanna said while Mirjaane nodded her head in agreement.

"Then go on in." replied Laxus as Lisanna and Mirajane gathered their clothes and walked into the bathroom and were chatting excitedly.

The routine continued over and over again, until it was time for bed and the others slept in random spots of the room.

Laxus slept on the couch across from Gray who slept on the other couch with Juvia's arms wrapped around his waist, Mirajane slept on the opposite bed of Natsu, Lisanna laid in Mirajane's bed next to her. Gajeel slept in a recliner Natsu had in his room, where Levy slept next to him with her head on his shoulder. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed were huddled together and had fallen asleep together like little children. Natsu slept in his own bed, where Happy slept next to him, following along with Pantherlily, and Carla. The three Exceeds slept on Natsu's body where Carla was in between Pantherlily and Happy.

Then soon... Light shone through the windows as it was another day for Fairy Tail... And the start of Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games... The world will see the dominating power of Natsu Dragneel... And his **Universal Magic**...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 50:**

* * *

 **Originally, this was an Epilogue, until I decided to continue this. Sooo yeah.**


	51. GMG Arc: Day 3: Pandemonium

**NOTICE**

 **Okay okay, people are probably wondering: "I thought Special Magic was completed! Why is it being continued again?!" Well, I'll answer that question; I've decided that making a sequel was pretty stupid of me. I could've just continued this arc on this story. T_T I'm so sorry to those who added the sequel to their favorites and follows.**

 **I'm guessing most of you are going to type in caps. Lol. Wait, that might be a 50-50 chance. -3-**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: GMG Arc: Day 3: Pandemonium:**

* * *

"Ugh... Happy, your tail is tickling my ass..." murmured Natsu while he shuffled around in his bed.

"Natsuuu... That isn't my tail..." muttered Happy.

"Don't tell me it was your piss..." grumbled Natsu.

"Aye..." answered Happy.

"Disgusting..." grumbled Natsu as he opened up his eyes, and looked down at the bed covers, and sure enough. It was soaked...

"HAPPY DID YOU PISS ON THE BED AGAIN?!" shouted Natsu, which awoke the others.

"Urusai, keep it down, damn..." grumbled Gajeel.

"A-Aye?" stuttered out Happy while Carla and Pantherlily's eyes burst open.

"Something smells..." said Pantherlily while he looked around the room, and sniffed.

"The smell is strong, and it seems like it's next to me..." muttered Pantherlily.

"Ah, Happy wet the bed." said Natsu while Pantherlily and Carla's eyes went wide before they jumped off the bed in blinding speeds.

"D-Disgusting..." muttered Pantherlily while Happy giggled.

"No it's not! I wet the bed at least, two to three times a day!" argued Happy with a proud look on his face.

"Happy, that's pretty damn disgusting..." Gray said while he covered his nose.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"You're suppose to feel ashamed about that!" Gray said.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"Oi oi, what smells?" asked Laxus whom just woke up.

"Happy wet the bed." answered Natsu while Laxus sighed.

"Happy go to the bathroom and rinse out your fur." commanded Natsu while Happy stood up and pranced his way to the bathroom.

"The way Happy pranced to the bathroom... Was kinda cute..." said Lucy.

"I know right!" agreed Wendy with Carla in her arms as the bathroom door then shut.

" _Fish! Fish! Fish!_ " came Happy's voice as the sound of running water was heard.

"Alright, gentlemen and not ladies, today is the start of Day 3! And we're-I mean, I'm going to kick some ass!" announced Natsu while the other's gained emotionless expressions.

"You changed 'we're' to 'I'm'." everyone said in unison while Natsu cackled.

"So?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"Never mind..." the group answered in unison.

"Now, come on. Let's go visit Erza to see if she's alright or not." announced Natsu while the others nodded their heads in agreement and followed him out the door.

"WAAAIT! NATSUUUU! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" asked Happy while he burst out of the bathroom completely soaked.

"Ah, forgot about you." answered Natsu while Happy's ears drooped.

"Meanie..." muttered Happy.

* * *

 **Infirmary:**

* * *

Natsu's team / group had entered Erza's infirmary as she was wide awake, Natsu smiled warmly as he walked over to Erza's bedside and grabbed her hand. Erza smiled up at him.

"Healed?" whispered Natsu.

"Completely." answered Erza while Natsu planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Feel fine?" asked Natsu as he pulled away.

"I feel fine, just that my belly feels a little tight that's all." answered Erza while Natsu caressed her hair.

"Let's let them have their moment." Makarov whispered to the others while they nodded their heads in agreement and exited the room, then closed the door behind them.

"Erza, don't worry me like that ever again." whispered Natsu, "Because, it's the first time in my life, that I've actually cared for someone. _And you will be the only one. You are the only one that I can care about for some reason, because if you die. Nobody can replace you... Ever._ " he whispered again while thinking the last part.

"Strange, isn't it? Long ago, we used to be enemies. Especially the time when I first met you, in the forest." said Erza with her smile still plastered on her face.

Natsu chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, I locked you up in your nightmare, didn't I?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, yes you did. Natsu." answered Erza as she pulled Natsu's head down and smashed her lips against his.

The two stayed like that for several seconds before slowly pulling away. Natsu looked down at her as he smashed his lips against hers this time.

The pleasant and heartwarming kiss the duo shared held all of their emotions and feelings into a single kiss, as Natsu poked Erza's bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance, which Erza gladly opened as Natsu's tongue thrust into her mouth and began exploring it. Erza moaned in pleasure from the feeling of Natsu's tongue as their tongues fought for dominance.

Natsu then placed his hand behind Erza's head as she placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. The duo then pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the start of Day 4. The others are probably there now." Natsu stated, he outstretched his hand for Erza to grab, but she didn't grab it.

"Erza, what's wrong?" asked Natsu.

"J-Just that... My belly is tightening even more from moving." answered Erza.

"I thought you said you were fully recovered!" Natsu said.

"G-Gomen... I didn't wanna worry you..." replied Erza as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Erza, blood is dripping from your mouth.." stated Natsu. Erza then coughed as blood splattered all over the blankets.

"Erza?!" asked Natsu while Erza began coughing more with blood soaking the blanket even more.

"N-Natsu... I think the sword pierced right through my magic container..." Erza said in a weak voice, "A-And you know that a wizard's magic container i-is like t-their life f-force...".

 **SLAM!**

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" asked Makarov as he and the others ran in through the door.

"Makarov! Erza is dying!" answered Natsu as he ran forwards and lifted up Makarov by the collar of his shirt.

"Erza is what?!" asked Gray with wide eyes.

Erza then coughed up more blood as she placed a hand over her belly and grunted in pain.

"Dammit! Titania, hang in there!" Gajeel exclaimed in worry as he saw Natsu run over to Erza's bed and clean up the bed.

"Erza... Erza, get some rest." Natsu said in a calm tone, but his body actions showed that he wasn't calm at all.

"Erza-san..." muttered Wendy with tears in her eyes as Erza laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Out of the way, you humans!" Porlyusica said while she shoved some Fairy Tail wizards out of the way, once she saw Erza she sighed.

Porlyusica then walked over to Erza's bed and examined the wound.

"She only has three weeks left to live." stated Porlyusica while the Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widened.

"WHAT?! THAT'S GOTTA BE WRONG!" the Fairy Tail wizards shouted in unison as the women had tears streaming down their faces.

"It's not wrong... She only has three weeks to live, before her life ends. So make the best of it, and before you ask anything. I cannot do anything about it, I gave her a healing potion which sealed the wound up, but it reopened itself." explained Porlyusica while she apologized silently and walked out of the room.

"G-God dammit! Who am I going to challenge now?!" asked Gray, he collapsed to his knees and slammed his fist down onto the floor.

"H-How did the wound reopen itself?!" asked Lucy, she looked over to Natsu who was trembling with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"It must be the magic Kagura used..." snarled out Natsu as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on, we're going to crush everyone in the Grand Magic Games, and spend quality time with Erza before she passes." said Natsu as he walked out of the room. Everyone looked over to Erza with tears streaming down their faces before they exited the room.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

"WELCOME FOLKS! TO DAY 3 OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" announced Chapati as the audience cheered.

"FOR TODAY'S EVENT: WE WILL BEGIN A GAME CALLED PANDEMONIUM AND FOLLOWING ALONG WITH ANOTHER EVENT CALLED THE MAGIC POWER FINDER, OR MPF FOR SHORT! SO EACH GUILD WILL PICK TWO CONTESTANTS TO GO! ONE FOR PANDEMONIUM, AND THE SECOND FOR MAGIC POWER FINDER! NOW CHOOSE! ALSO: IF A TEAMMATE WINS PANDEMONIUM, THAT GUILD RECEIVES FIVE POINTS! AND IF THE TEAMMATE'S TEAMMATE WINS MAGIC POWER FINDER! THEY GAIN ANOTHER FIVE POINTS WHICH TOTAL UP TO TEN!" explained Chapati as the audience cheered louder.

"Natsu, Laxus, you two go." said Makarov while Natsu and Laxus nodded their heads in unison and walked out onto the field.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS WE HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS!" announced Chapati as Natsu and Laxus arrived on the field, following along with Millianna and Beth from Mermaid Heel.

 **Pandemonium Contestants:**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar**

 **Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood**

 **Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe**

 **Blue Pegasus: Hibiki**

 **Lamia Scale: Sherry**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Rocker**

 **Magic Power Finder Contestants:**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Mermaid Heel: Millianna**

 **Sabertooth: Orga**

 **Blue Pegasus: Eve**

 **Lamia Scale: Jura**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus**

"AUDIENCE! HERE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS FOR THE MULTIPLE EVENTS!" announced Chapati while the crowd cheered.

"NOW! PUMPKIN FACE! EXPLAIN THE RULES!" shouted Chapati.

* * *

 **Pandemonium:**

* * *

"Kabo! What you should know about Pandemonium is that there are a hundred monsters! Leveling from D to S class monsters! But beware: As the level of the monster rises, the stronger they get! Their power can even match that of a Wizard Saint's-kabo! You can select either one to hundred monsters-kabo! It doesn't matter, the game only ends when all hundred monsters are defeated or either everyone's magic power runs out! Now, you will draw numbers from this box-kabo!" explained Pumpkin while Lahar was up in the judges area.

"Hmm mm, I see..." muttered Laxus while walking forwards and drawing the number 1.

"Ah, I got number 1." grumbled Laxus as the other participants got their own numbers.

"Kabo! Whoever drew number 1 is up first!" announced Pumpkin.

"&$!^!" swore Laxus as he walked forwards, everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"D-Did he just say what I heard him say?" muttered Orga while sweat dropping.

"I think you did..." answered Natsu while Orga jumped up.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" asked Orga.

"I've been here the entire time, Mr. Buff." answered Natsu while Orga nodded his head and then averted his attention to Laxus.

" _WHAT LAXUS DREYAR JUST SAID, OFFENDED SOME PEOPLE IN THE AUDIENCE IT SEEMS!_ " announced Chapati.

"It did? Then &$!^!" yelled Natsu, while some audience members jumped out of their seats and attempted to run down onto the field, but they were blocked by a magical barrier.

"Pipe down!" yelled Lahar, which made some audience members sit down.

"Kabo! How much do you wish to fight? Mr. Blonde?" asked Pumpkin.

"Umm, let's see... I'll fight zer-nooo... One-hundred monsters for the fuck of it." answered Laxus with a bored face as Pumpkin's eyes widened and the others stared at Laxus with interest visible on their faces.

"K-Kabo... Go on ahead..." said Pumpkin while Laxus walked on in.

The others prepared for their turns, but were stopped by Natsu who stood in front of them with his hand spread out.

"You guys wait for it." announced Natsu while he held up five fingers.

"5.".

"4.".

"3.".

"2.".

"1.".

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The entire Pandemonium building collapsed as an enormous pillar of lightning descended down from the Heavens and completely obliterated Pandemonium as Laxus came walking out of the lightning pillar with folded arms and a bored expression.

"Booooring..." said Laxus while the lightning cleared to reveal all monsters on the ground, they then faded away.

"EHHHH?!" shouted the contestants and guilds, following along with the audience in unison as their eyes bulged from their sockets. Excluding Natsu of course.

"EHHHHH?! IS THIS THE TRUE POWER OF THE GUILD THAT WAS ONCE RECOGNIZED AS THE STRONGEST SEVEN YEARS AGO?! AND EHHHHH?!" asked Chapati.

"K-K-Kabooo?" asked Pumpkin while Natsu poked the Pumpkin's forehead.

"Oiiii, is it our turn now? 'Cause, I'm getting real impatient here." stated Natsu while Pumpkin began shaking in fear and quickly lead them to the Magic Power Finder.

* * *

 **Magic Power Finder:**

* * *

"K-K-K-Kabooo... This is the Magic Power Finder, strike it with all the power you have, and it'll measure the amount of power your attack contains!" explained Pumpkin.

"LAHAR-SAN! WHAT IS THE MAGIC POWER FINDER FOR?!" asked Chapati.

"Well, us Rune Knights usually use it for training; In order to measure our powers, to see if it has increased or not." answered Lahar while Chapati nodded his head furiously.

"Kabo! Who wants to be first?" asked Pumpkin.

"Meeeow!" answered Millianna while she walked forwards.

" **Kitten Blast** **!** ".

Millianna's attack hit the Magic Power Finder as it came up as "365" or: The amount of days that are in a year. Ha!

"Ooooh!" said Millianna while looking at her score as she cheered.

"LAHAR-SAN! I HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT'S A LARGE SCORE OR NOT!" announced Chapati.

"Well, it's large. That's is about Captain level." answered Lahar while Millianna cheered.

"Who's next-kabo?" asked Pumpkin.

Orga then walked up to the Magic Power Finder as the crowd went wild.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS SABERTOOTH'S ORGA IS UP!" announced Chapati while Orga got in a position.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon!** " yelled Orga as a blast of black lightning hit the Magic Power Finder.

"3825.".

"O-OVER 3,000?!" asked Chapati.

"Is that the new over 9000?" asked Yajima while Chapati looked at him with a confused expression.

"UM? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN." said Chapati.

"Mah, forget it." replied Yajima.

"TEN TIMES MY SCORE?!" asked Millianna with a shocked face.

" _WHAAA?!_ " came Macao's shout.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_ " came Gray's voice.

" _I think that's what they call a number nowadays._ " came Makarov's answer.

" _W-What a large score! I've never seen a score like that in my Corps, not once!_ " thought Lahar with a shocked expression.

" _Go Orga!_ " came Frosch's voice.

Orga then yanked a microphone out of nowhere.

"STRONGEST, THE STRONGEST! SABERTOOTH! THE NUMBER ONE! SABERTOOTH! OUR GUILD, SABERTOOTH, KICKS ASS AND DICK!" sang Orga.

"Please shut up-kabo." Pumpkin said while Orga continued singing.

"NOW, NEXT UP IS EVE OF BLUE PEGASUS!" announced Chapati.

" _EVE-SAMA!_ " came the cheers of the women while Eve walked up to the Magic Power Finder with a smirk.

" **Blizzard!** " yelled Eve while his attack came in contact with the Magic Power Finder, "215" it said.

"A pretty decent score." Lahar said while Eve walked back to his original position.

"NOW, BACCHUS OF QUATRO CERBERUS IS UP!" announced Chapati, Bacchus then walked forwards.

Bacchus then hit the Magic Power Finder with his palm as a score came up, "1986".

"EHHHH?!" Chapati asked while Lahar had a shocked expression.

" _DAMN! THAT'S LARGE!_ " came Gray's shout.

"NEXT UP IS JURA OF THE WIZARD SAINTS!" announced Chapati while Jura walked forwards with a smirk on his face.

"Do you mind if I do this seriously?" asked Jura while he stopped walking and looked up at the Magic Power Finder.

"I don't care. This is what it's for-kabo." answered Pumpkin while Jura nodded his head.

"Good..." said Jura as his magic power began rising rapidly, thus making the debris float upwards.

"IT APPEARS THAT JURA OF LAMIA SCALE IS CONCENTRATING!" announced Chapati.

The stadium then began shaking.

"AN EARTHQUAKE?" asked Chapati.

"We're feeling tremendous pressure." answered Lahar.

" **Rumbling Mount Fuji!** " announced Jura as a large pillar formed underneath the Magic Power Finder and shot hundreds of miles up into the sky.

It soon cleared, revealing a score of: "8544".

"8,544! UNBELIEVABLE!" shouted Chapati in shock.

" _NANIIIIII?!_ " came Lyon's shout of shock.

" _OLD MAN THAT'S WACK!_ " Gray shouted in shock.

"T-THIS IS A NEW RECORD FOR THE MAGIC POWER FINDER! THE TITLE TEN GREAT WIZARD SAINTS ISN'T FOR SHOW!" announced Chapati.

* * *

 **On the Stands:**

* * *

"THAT OLD MAN IS FUCKING CRAAAAZY!" shouted Gray while Lyon nodded his head in agreement.

"JUST WACK!" shouted Lyon.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. This blows me away... He's _probably_ evenly matched with Gildarts." stated Makarov with a shocked expression.

"Guess you may be right!" Mavis agreed with a giggle, "But don't forget that there's someone down there who might be able to beat that score.".

"Natsu..." muttered Makarov.

"AND OUR FINAL CHALLENGER IS NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL!".

* * *

 **Magic Power Finder:**

* * *

Natsu walked forwards with his hands in his pockets as he had a bored expression on his face.

"My turn?" asked Natsu while he stood in front of the Magic Power Finder.

"IT MAY BE HARD TO FOLLOW JURA, BUT...".

"Mah, do your best-kabo." stated Pumpkin while Natsu stared at him.

"Whatever." stated Natsu as he took his hand out of his pocket and prepared to flick the Magic Power Finder.

"No way, is he serious? Just going to flick it with his finger? Don't make me laugh!" Orga said while laughing as Sting watched with a curious expression, Laxus watched too with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Meow? Are you really going to be serious? Just going to flick it?" asked Millianna.

"Haha! He must be out of his mind!" stated Bacchus.

"I agree." agreed Jura while he stared at Natsu.

" _I don't care if you were offered the Tenth Wizard Saint position, you might wanna get serious, instead of flicking it with your finger._ " thought Jura.

"HE'S CRAZY?! IS HE GOING TO FLICK IT?!" asked Chapati while Lahar watched carefully.

"And then I flick...".

As Natsu said that, he flicked the Magic Power Finder as an enormous shockwave was felt, shaking the stadium tremendously, throwing people off balance as the field cracked badly, following along with an explosion, after the smoke cleared. It revealed half of the stadium destroyed and the Magic Power Finder completely obliterated as the score said.

"99999".

"NANIIIIII?!" asked the entire audience, judges, contestants, and guilds, excluding the Fairy Tail wizards as they watched with smirks on their faces.

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! WITH A SINGLE FLICK! HE COMPLETELY OBLITERATED THE MAGIC POWER FINDER! AND DESTROYED HALF OF THE STADIUM... AGAIN!" announced Chapati in shock.

" _T-That power is out of our world!_ " thought Lahar with a shocked expression.

" _W-What is he?_ " thought Orga and Jura.

" _Natsu-san! Just as I expected!_ " thought Sting.

Natsu turned around and began walking back to the stands with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Let's go, Laxus." said Natsu as Laxus followed on behind him.

"WHAT IS FAIRY TAIL?! IS THIS THEIR TRUE STRENGTH?!" asked Chapati while Laxus and Natsu disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **On the Stands:  
**

* * *

"As expected from Natsu!" Lyon said, he clapped Natsu on the shoulder, following along with Laxus.

"We completely dominated those two events!" stated Lucy with a happy expression on her face.

"Erza will be proud." Makarov said.

"NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE BATTLES TO START! THE FIRST BATTLE IS WENDY MARVELL VS SHERRIA BLENDY!" announced Chapati.

"Looks like you're up.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 51:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: GMG Arc: Day 3: Slayer Battle**

 **Do review, I get lonely when you don't review at all.**


	52. GMG Arc: Day 3: God vs Dragon

_"Diarrhea, it feels satisfying when you unleash it." - Fraenar the Dumbass._

* * *

 **Chapter 52: GMG Arc: Day 3: God vs Dragon**

* * *

"Wendy, do your best!" encouraged Lucy while Wendy nodded her head and smiled.

"Hai! Lucy-san! I won't let your guy's expectations down!" replied Wendy while the others nodded their heads and saw Wendy running out onto the field.

" _Hmm... Should I use **Infinite Trinity** to heal the wounds Erza has? I obviously will, but it'll take a couple milliseconds before the spell is compl-Oh, it's already finished..._" thought Natsu with a grim expression as he saw Wendy and Sherria trip over a pebble.

"They're pretty clumsy..." Gray and Natsu said in unison, they sweat dropped

* * *

 **Battlefield:**

* * *

"Owwy..." said Wendy and Sherria in unison as they both stood up and rubbed their foreheads, which had been bruised due to their landing.

"WENDY-TAN! SHERRIA-TAN! THESE TWO ANGELS WILL BE FIGHTING TODAAAY!~" shouted Chapati with hearts in his eyes as Yajima looked up at him with a "What the fuck" face.

"Kabo! Thirty minute time limit! If time runs out, both sides will be rewarded five points! NOW BEGIN!" announced Pumpkin as Sherria charged forwards.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** ".

Wendy launched a tornado of wind from her mouth while it spiraled its way towards Sherria who took in a deep breath.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** ".

Sherria countered Wendy's breath attack with her own as the competing guilds were shocked at her magic, especially Natsu who is never shocked about anything.

"A **God Slayer**? Just like Natsu-san?" asked Wendy in shock as Sherria ran forwards.

"Nice to meet you!" replied Sherria as she engulfed her hand in black wind and attempted to punch Wendy, but Wendy ducked.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " yelled Wendy, she engulfed her foot in wind and landed a kick on Sherra's gut, making her cough up saliva as she was sent flying backwards.

"You're strong!" exclaimed Sherria, she recovered quickly before she charged forwards.

" **Sky God's Dance!** " said Sherria as a vortex of black wind was sent towards Wendy who countered with her own wind.

"SHERRIA-TAN AND WENDY-TAN ARE BATTLING IT OUT!" announced Chapati with hearts in his eyes.

Wendy then coated her fist in wind as she punched Sherria in the gut, which threw her backwards, but Sherria swiftly recovered.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " yelled Wendy as a tornado shot from her mouth and soared straight towards Sherria.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** ".

Sherria countered the breath attack with her own again as she jumped up into the air.

" **Sky God's Wind Fist!** " yelled Sherria, she then coated her hand in black wind as she lashed out at Wendy.

"AH!" Wendy let out a scream of pain as she flew backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

Wendy slowly stood up as she was panting a bit. She stared at Sherria who merely smiled back at her.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " yelled out Wendy as she outstretched both of her arms and coated them in wind and swung them down in a diagonal way, Sherria blocked the attack with her arm as she was sent flying across the field.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** ".

While in midair: Sherria got hit by the breath attack as she crashed down onto the ground and let out a scream of pain. Wendy then jumped up and coated her hand in wind.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** ".

Wendy struck Sherria with another attack, and another, and another, and another. Until Sherria was heavily bruised and injured as Wendy was panting a bit heavier.

Sherria then shakily stood up and looked at Wendy.

"Powerful attacks! **Sky God's Bellow!** " yelled out Sherria as she launched a tornado of black wind towards Wendy who dove out of the way.

"I'm going to end this! **Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!** " shouted Wendy as a vortex of light flew towards Sherria and hit her dead-on.

"I-I hit her..." muttered Wendy while panting heavily. After the smoke cleared, it revealed Sherria down on the ground.

"Kabo! I hereby declare Wendy of Fairy Tail the wi-.".

"Hold on just a second!" Sherria said while standing up as he wounds were healing.

"N-No way..." stuttered out Wendy in shock at seeing Sherria's wounds heal, while her's were now much worse than Sherria's.

" _THAT'S UNFAIR!_ " came Gray's shout of anger.

" _COOL IT GAY!-I MEAN GRAY!"_ came Lyon's shout.

" _DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SLIP UP MY NAME?!_ ".

" _OI! IT WAS ON ACCIDENT, OKAY?!_ ".

"It seems your friends are having a... Funny discussion..." Sherria said with a smile.

"SHERRIA-TAAAAN!~" Chapati shouted.

"Kabo... Thirty minutes are already up." announced Pumpkin while everyone stared at him.

"NANIII?! HOW LONG?!" asked the surrounding guilds.

"Its been up for about thirty minutes now. So you wasted an hour of your life-kabo." answered Pumpkin.

"NANIIIII?!".

"Now, now. Go back-kabo." Pumpkin said while swatting Sherria and Wendy away as the duo ran away, but not without becoming friends first as on the way: They tripped over thin air.

"W-WHAT THE HECK?! I HARDLY GOT ANY TIME TO ADMIRE SHERRIA-TAN AND WENDY-TAN! FIVE POINTS TO FAIRY TAIL AND LAMIA SCALE!" announced Chapati.

The audience cheered.

* * *

 **On the Stands:**

* * *

"Wendy, you tripped over thin air." stated Natsu with a thumbs down gesture.

"Why are you giving me a thumbs down just for that?" asked Wendy with puppy eyes as she had anime tears streaming down her face.

"Because: It looked clumsy." answered Natsu.

"I THINK THAT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS!" Gray shouted while Natsu looked at him.

"I'm going to visit Erza. Tell me how the battles went via lacrima phone." announced Natsu while walking away.

"I hope Erza is fine..." murmured Lucy with a worried expression.

"I agree..." agreed Gray and Lyon in unison with frowns on their faces.

* * *

 **Infirmary:**

* * *

Natsu was walking in the infirmaries as he saw Erza's room number and he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." came Erza's voice as it sounded much weaker than before.

Natsu then opened up the door as he saw Erza, who smiled at him. But: Under that smile, Natsu could see that Erza was in pain and was trying her best not to yell out in pain.

"Natsu." stated Erza with a smile as Natsu nodded his head and shut the door behind him and walked over to the seat next to Erza's bed.

"Erza, you shouldn't have fought Kagura alone." said Natsu while he pulled Erza into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I wanted to evaluate her strength... I truly am." apologized Erza as she wrapped her shaky arms around Natsu and hugged him back.

"I have something to heal your wounds..." said Natsu as he caressed Erza's hair.

"What is it?" asked Erza while pulling back.

"Stay put." stated Natsu, Erza nodded her head in understanding.

Natsu then outstretched both of his hands and groped Erza's breasts, making her moan.

"N-Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Stay put..." stated Natsu while Erza nodded her head.

" **Transfer.** " muttered Natsu while a black aura surrounded him, then soon it surrounded Erza who looked at herself with wide eyes.

"What is this? A-And I don't feel anymore pain..." said Erza in shock as she felt the wound, but it was gone.

"Natsu, what did you do?" asked Erza.

"I transferred a bit of my power, actually. More like 0.1% of it. No worries, it should regenerate... Right about now, due to my **Infinite Trinity.** " answered Natsu, Erza's eyes widened.

"A portion of your power?" asked Erza.

"Yes, a portion. Go ahead, try something." answered Natsu. Erza nodded her head and flicked the air.

Nothing happened, but a few seconds passed before the wall in front of her crumbled into pieces.

"W-What?!" asked Erza as she stared in shock at what she just did.

"I transferred some of my power to you, which means you received some of the magic I know." explained Natsu with a grin.

"And what are those?" asked Erza.

"Well, you'll now be able to use: **Air Magic, Gravity Magic, Flight Magic, Fire Magic, Gravity Magic,** and that's all. But there's something special." answered Natsu while Erza's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of magic..." she muttered.

"What's the special one?" Erza asked in a curious fashion.

"A magic personally created for you: **Worldly Magic**." Natsu answered with a smirk.

" **W-Worldly Magic**?" Erza asked.

"Yes **, Worldly Magic,** that magic allows you to control the properties of the world. You can level landscapes, shrink islands, create earthquakes, and lots of other badass stuff." answered Natsu as he outstretched his arm and caressed Erza's scarlet hair.

"Does that mean I'm stronger than Kagura?" Erza asked.

"No... Not quite, she's in possession of **Godly Magic**. That magic, allows her to make other magic and learn all kinds of magic. But her magic making is limited." explained Natsu, Erza nodded her head.

"Does that mean she can learn your magic?" asked Erza.

Natsu merely chuckled.

"Of course not, my magic is far too powerful for her to learn. If she were to learn it, her body would explode from the inside out, and she's well aware of it." answered Natsu.

Erza nodded her head in understanding, then frowned.

"Why didn't you make me a more powerful magic, one that's more powerful than Kagura's?" asked Erza.

"If I were to do that, your body would explode from the sheer power of it. Kagura isn't a normal human being, she's part Demon. That's the only reason why she is able to handle the **Godly Magic**." answered Natsu, Erza's eyes widened.

"Part... Demon?".

"Yes, I remember like it was yesterday... But, I'm not going to tell you the story here and now." stated Natsu, he pecked Erza on the lips as he felt pulled out his lacrima phone, it was ringing.

"Ice Chode is calling me... Hold on, let me take this call real quick." said Natsu, Erza nodded her head in understanding and watched Natsu stand up and walk over to the crumbled wall. He then answered the call.

"What is it, Ice Chode?" asked Natsu.

" _OI!_ " came Gray's shout of protest.

"Answer my question." commanded Natsu.

 _"H-Hai... It appears that Yukino girl from Sabertooth got kicked out, and was replaced by their Guild Master's daughter: Minerva. She uses a weird magic called **Territory** she easily absorbed her enemies attacks in the battles. Her father's name is Jiemma. Or also: Guild Master of Sabertooth which I mentioned earlier._" explained Gray.

"I see... I'm assuming she's a cocky snob?" asked Natsu.

" _Yes_ _, why would you ask the obvious?"_ asked Gray.

"Just wanted to know if there was anyone in Sabertooth who knows when not to be cocky, and when to be cocky." answered Natsu, he glanced back to Erza who had her head resting on her pillow.

" _Oh, and Space Ass. How's Erza doing?_ " asked Gray.

"She's fine. I managed to heal her wound. So she's no longer in a life threatening situation." answered Natsu while the cheers of the Fairy Tall wizards were heard.

" _Thank Mavis..."_ Gray said in relief.

" _You're welcome!_ " came Mavis's voice.

" _OI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THANK YOU!_ " shouted Gray, the sounds of sniffling were then heard.

" _And Space Ass. Day 3 is over now, Sabertooth took the lead somehow, and we're in second place. Sabertooth is ahead of us by several points. So we need to step up our game._ " Gray explained.

"You mean 'you guys' not me, I'm simply too powerful." replied Natsu while Gray snorted.

" _Urusai._ ".

Gray said that one word before hanging up on Natsu who huffed and looked back to Erza. He smiled and walked over to the seat beside her bed and seated down on it. Natsu pulled out a book from under his cloak and handed it to Erza.

"The new Eroge Novel." Natsu stated, Erza turned a shade of red before nodding her head in thanking and grabbing the novel from Natsu's hands as she opened it and began reading it.

"Oh, and if you get horny from it. I'm right here." Natsu said with his smile still plastered on his face. Erza turned even redder as she felt something get a bit soaked in between her legs.

"A-Arigato..." muttered Erza before she averted her attention back to her novel.

"' _No! Gijeel! Come back! I need you!' said Livy before she spun Gijeel around and smashed her lips onto his as they started a deep and passionate make out session... Wait, Gijeel, and Livy? Reminds me a lot of Gajeel and Levy... Wait a minute.._ " thought Erza, she looked over to Natsu who was staring at her with eagerness visible in his eyes.

"Um, Natsu.".

"Yeah?".

"By any means are the names in this Eroge Novel, Gijeel, and Livy. Related to Gajeel and Levy's names?" asked Erza. Natsu looked away and began whistling.

"No idea..." answered Natsu.

"You wrote this Eroge Novel, didn't you?" asked Erza, Natsu threw both of his arms up in the air.

"Dammit! How'd you figure it out so fast?" asked Natsu.

"Well... Learn how to think up of names." answered Erza, Natsu snorted.

"But, this Eroge Novel, certainly does have plot, and a good character development in it." explained Erza. Natsu eagerly nodded his head and motioned her to continue reading.

Erza nodded her head and turned a page, her face began turning red.

" _Chapter 2: A Pleasant Bedtime: 'AH!~ AH!~ FASTER! FASTER!' moaned out Livy as Gijeel kept on thrusting in and out of her, his pace became faster, and faster, and faster, before Livy was shouting out in pleasure at the top of her lungs. Her breasts jiggling like there was no tomorrow, and Gijeel and her passionately locking lips. Then Gijeel pulled back and released all over Livy's stomach, his warm seed trickling down her stomach, and onto the cold floor... The couple, that became one... Fell asleep in each other's embrace... Whoa, that escalated quickly..._ " thought Erza with a now completely red face.

"So, so?! How'd you like it?!" asked Natsu eagerly.

"Uh..." Erza was drooling as Natsu wiped away her drool.

"Erza? Are you horny?" asked Natsu.

"YES!-I-I-I mean, n-no!" stuttered out Erza as she bit her finger.

"Liar, you said 'yes' and plus, your legs are rubbing against each other." stated Natsu as he climbed up onto the bed and sat on Erza's lap.

"N-Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Our spots are supposed to be switched..." whispered Natsu as he flipped their positions so now Erza was on top of him, and he was on the bottom.

"Natsu?" asked Erza again.

"Hmm?" answered Natsu while he felt Erza's lips crash down onto his.

 **Creeeak...**

The door slowly opened as it revealed Gray's head who watched the duo with wide eyes.

"U-Um... Hello?" whispered Gray. The duo continued their make out session.

"Oiii?" asked Gray again, the duo continued.

"OOOOOIIII!" shouted Gray while Erza jumped up in surprise and embraced Natsu.

"G-Gray?!" asked Erza.

"ICE CHODE! How long have you been there?!" asked Natsu.

"Well... Let's see... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... I can't count any higher... Um, about six seconds I think." answered Gray with a shrug.

"Oh well, look at the time... Er, got a meeting to attend. So see 'ya later!" said Natsu while he checked the time and disappeared.

"OI! SPACE ASS! GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE!" shouted Gray.

"My ears..." said Lyon while he stood beside Gray who jumped up in surprise.

"NANIIII?! WHEN'D YOU GET THERE?!" asked Gray.

"Just now..." answered Lyon as he covered his ears.

"And we're all manly!" yelled Elfman, he burst into the room and ran over to Erza, "MAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!".

"H-Hai..." answered Erza.

"Sheesh, don't get us all so worried." Evergreen said with a smile.

"Yeah, Titania. You got me worried for a second there." Gajeel agreed with a smirk.

* * *

 **Tartaros:**

* * *

"Hmm...".

Mard Geer was in deep thought. A hand rubbing his chin, which was his own of course. The Book of E.N.D. clutched tightly under his arm, he vowed to never read it again, 'cause... Jackal put lots of disturbing things in there. He let out a deep sigh as the ground cracked a bit, just from his sigh.

" **My powers have grown far beyond this world...** " muttered Mard Geer while the sheer sound of his voice cracked the walls.

" **Seilah! Bring me something to entertain me!** " yelled Mard Geer as the walls of his room shattered and the ground cracked even more.

A image of Seilah appeared while she held a Human by the throat and threw him down on the ground before she disappeared.

" **Another Human?** " asked Mard Geer, the Human then exploded into tiny little pieces of guts and flesh as blood splattered everywhere.

" **I just killed a Human with my voice... Again.** " muttered Mard Geer.

"You're getting a lot of fun, aren't 'ya?" asked Ankoku, he held several cards in between his fingers as he slammed one down on the table.

" **Not really... I'm just awaiting patiently for the battle with Fairy Tail.** " answered Mard Geer.

"I don't give a single fuck. You've been killing Humans without me, and I wanna kill some once in a while. I haven't seen that much bloodshed since maybe several decades ago when training Natsu." argued Ankoku.

Mard Geer sighed.

 **BOOM!**

"I'm home..." came Natsu's voice as he walked through the door.

" **Ah, welcome home. Master E.N.D.** " replied Mard Geer, while Natsu waved and walked over to a table and grabbed a drink from it.

"Natsu, welcome home..." muttered Ankoku while he took a sip of booze and coughed repeatedly.

"Oh (COUGH) god! (COUGH) I drank (COUGH) BOOZE! (COUGH) I'M GETTING DRUUUUNK!" shouted Ankoku as he stood up and began wobbling.

"Looks like Gods have terrible immune to alcohol, huh?" asked Natsu while he drained a bottle of boo-... Milk.

"U-U-URUSAAAAY!" shouted Ankoku.

"You can't even say 'urusai' properly." stated Natsu, he then walked over to a door and opened it.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." announced Natsu, Mard Geer nodded his head and watched Natsu enter his room.

The other door then opened revealing Silver.

"Ah, so Master E.N.D. is home?" asked Silver.

"It seems." Jackal answered while he walked through the door that Silver had opened.

"Oi, Jackal. Don't walk in here so casually." Silver said while he took a step and instantly froze the entire room, he then clapped Jackal on the shoulder as a explosion erupted from him and Silver was slammed against the wall by the sheer power of the explosion.

"I keep on warning you idiots: Not to touch me." Jackal said with a scoff as he walked over to the frozen table and sat down on the frozen chair.

"Hai, hai. We know already Jackal." Kyoka said with a smirk as she entered the room with Humans writhing in pain behind her. She took a step as the Humans' heads exploded into tiny little pieces.

"Kyoka-sama, don't make a mess in the halls." stated Seilah with a smirk as she stepped on the dead bodies and walked over them like trash.

"Seilah, I don't wanna get within your range." replied Kyoka.

"I see, I forgot about that..." said Seilah while she walked around Kyoka and seated next to Jackal as his head was thrown off his body.

"Fuck." he said.

Jackal then disappeared in a golden light.

Keyes then walked into the hall where most of the Nine Demon Gates were gathered as he stood in a corner and began fiddling around with a Human corpse, he took off the Human's head and began fiddling with the guts and flesh, following along with the bones. He then tore off the Human's hand and examined it. He nodded his head and tried to reattach the hand, but it wouldn't. He tilted his head sideways in confusion and kept on attempting to attach the hand back to where he tore it off.

"Keyes, Humans don't have regeneration abilities, especially if they're dead." Silver said.

"Hmm..." muttered Keyes, he nodded his head in understanding and tore the corpse in half like paper as he threw the corpse away into the trashcan, which was a enormous grinder and it began grinding up the corpse, blood spewed everywhere.

"Must find another experiment..." muttered Keyes, he yanked another corpse out of nowhere and began fiddling with it.

Tempester then walked into the room and sniffed the air.

"It smells." Tempester claimed while he clicked his tongue and the grinder flew out the window and the smell faded.

Tempester then looked over to Keyes, and sighed. He sat down on the floor.

Where, Franmalth entered the room.

"How much?! How much does soda cost?! How much?! How much?!" Franmalth asked in his usual annoying manner while he snickered and flopped face first down on the ground.

"Franmalth, as annoying as ever I see." Silver said.

Torafuzar then walked into the room as the other Nine Demon Gates stared at him, he grunted and flopped down on a seat next to Seilah, only for him to be sent crashing into the wall.

"You forgot, that if you near me. You will either be killed, or heavily injured." explained Seilah, Torafuzar grunted in annoyance and flopped in a different seat.

"I'm baaack..." Jackal said while walking through the door, he almost flopped down beside Seilah, but he remembered what happened as he scurried away from her and hid behind Silver.

"Your my decoy..." whispered Jackal.

"Urusai." replied Silver.

Ezel then entered the room as he flopped down beside Seilah, he then was sent crashing against the wall.

"You Demons truly are idiots." muttered Seilah while Ezel grunted in annoyance and flopped beside Torafuzar.

Mard Geer then clapped his hands together.

" **Now that you: Nine Demon Gates are all gathered here today. Let's discuss something important.** " Mard Geer said in a commanding tone, the Nine Demon Gates looked at him with curious expressions.

 **SLAM!**

"Yeah, you're a real Chode, Ice Chode." came Natsu's voice as he walked into the room casually with a lacrima phone held up against his ear, the Nine Demon Gates stared at him with "What is he doing?" expressions.

Natsu continued talking as he stopped walking and was now standing in the center of the room, he looked around.

"Why is everyone gathered here?" asked Natsu while covering the speakers of the lacrima phone.

"Mard Geer-sama, summoned us." answered Seilah, Natsu nodded his head and stopped covering the speakers of the lacrima phone as he began talking into it again.

"Yeah, hmm mm. Makarov shit himself the other day... Yeah... Happy pissed the bed this morning too... Speaking of piss, I gotta take one. " Natsu said with his voice echoing off the walls, the Nine Demon Gates and Mard Geer watched him the whole time as he exited the room. The Nine Demon Gates then exchanged looks and shrugged before getting back on topic.

* * *

 **Bathroom:**

* * *

"Bakaaa. You really think you can defeat Erza? You must be outta your mind." Natsu said, he was sitting down on the toilet.

" _Urusai! You damn faggot! I can beat her if I try!_ " argued Gray.

"Sure... Sure. go ahead and try." Natsu said in a sarcastic tone while he stood up and flushed the toilet, then proceeded to wash his hands.

" _Are you in the bathroom?_ " asked Gray.

"Yeah, so?" asked Natsu.

" _Never mind._ " answered Gray, Natsu shrugged and unlocked the door and walked out.

"Mard Geer, I'm heading out." said Natsu, while he heard Mard Geer's grunt of approval.

* * *

 **Honey Bone Lodge:**

* * *

"Ah! The feeling of this couch, I'm gonna miss it when we leave..." Gray said in relief while he flopped down on the couch in Natsu's room.

"Since everyone is just gonna stay in my room. Go check out of your rooms and stay in here." announced Natsu in a commanding tone while everyone nodded their heads in agreement and exited his room.

"Now, what will we do for Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked himself with a smirk.

"Happy, go grab me a soda from the lacrima fridge." commanded Natsu while Happy saluted and pranced his way over to the fridge and opened it up, he pulled out a fish and handed it to Natsu who gained tick marks on his head.

"This is a fish, you idiot." snarled out Natsu while Happy giggled.

"It's a soda in my opinion!" replied Happy.

"I MEANT! THE DRINK!" shouted Natsu while Happy jumped up in surprise and pranced his way back to the fridge and pulled out a soda, he then handed it to Natsu who nodded his head and grabbed it from Happy's paws.

"I get to have this fish then?" asked Happy, Natsu took a sip of his soda and nodded his head in approval.

"YAAY!" cheered Happy while he happily devoured the fish.

 **SLAM!**

"Space Ass! We checked out of our rooms and checked into yours!" yelled Gray while Natsu spat out the soda in his mouth.

"NANIII?!" asked Natsu with his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Yeah, we did. So get used to is Natsu. 'Cause, we're going to do this on every trip we go on!" Laxus explained with a triumphant smirk while Natsu spat out more soda.

"NANIIIII?!" Natsu asked again with his eyes bulging farther out of its sockets.

"Gehehe! Believe it or not! You're the one who has the most jewels in all of Fairy Tail combined!" said Gajeel, he flopped down on the recliner.

"Oh, and we also placed all of our rents on your paycheck." Gray stated while Natsu spat out more soda.

"NANIIIII?!" asked Natsu with his eyes bulging completely out of its sockets while he soon cussed out everyone, excluding Erza who giggled at the sight.

"(Huff) (Huff) You guys are complete dicks." murmured Natsu in a whiny tone as he flopped down on his bed, Erza flopped down beside him as she caressed his hair.

"So, anyone wanna play cards?" asked Gray with a smirk.

"Juvia will play with Gray-sama!" answered Juvia while she sat next to Gray, soon everyone began crowding around the table in the middle of the room, excluding Natsu and Erza who snuggled up on the bed together.

"So, how are we going to play it?" asked Freed.

"Okay, so. Number 1 cards: We're going to have someone admit their love." Gray then began explaining, and since the paragraph would be so damn large. Here's what he told them...

"Number 2 cards: Someone has to drain this bottle of booze."

"Number 3 cards: The person who gets the card has to make out with a person of their choosing."

"Number 4 cards: Girl or not, have to suck on this stick in a seductive way."

"Number 5 cards: Someone has to pick a person to shower with... Hehe..."

"Number 6 cards: Will have to choose a person and embrace them for fifty seconds, oh, and you have to be sweating too."

"Number 7 cards: The person who gets this, will spin a bottle, and whoever it lands on... They have to go on a date on, and kiss and stuff."

"Number 8 cards: The girls have to press their soft and large blossoms onto a guy's back... Or face."

"Number 9 cards: This is the last one, we won't be having any Kings, Jokers, or Queens, or Aces, and all the other shit. The person whoever draws this card has to suck a dude's dick. Guy or not.".

After Gray finished explaining, he gained an evil smile at the last part while the others gulped in shock, or even fear, but most likely fear.

"In, or out?" asked Gray.

"IN!" everyone around the table shouted while Gray lifted his arm up, he held all of the cards in his hand.

"NOW! LET'S BEGIN!".

"YEAH!" everyone around the table shouted in agreement as Gray slammed the cards down on the table and began shuffling it.

He then passed cards to the people surrounding the table. They each got five.

"Mira-chan, you first!".

Mirajane gulped while she flipped a card over, she turned red as she muttered, "Number 1...".

"What was that. Mira-chan?" asked Gray.

"I GOT NUMBER 1!" shouted Mirajane while everyone gained shocked expressions as they awaited her answer.

Mirajane nervously tapped her fingers together.

"U-Um... I-I love y-you... LAXUS!" exclaimed Mirajane, everyone's shocked expressions became even more shocked as Laxus paled.

"Um, uh... I-I love you too." replied Laxus while Mirajane beamed.

"Good job! Mira-nee!" Lisanna said.

"Now! FREED YOUR TURN!" shouted Gray.

Freed then flipped a card over as he smirked.

"I got Number 5! LAXUS! LET'S GO TO THE SHOWER! I'LL WASH YOUR BACK!" Freed shouted in excitement as he dragged Laxus to the bathroom who protested.

A few minutes later...

Freed and Laxus exited the bathroom, all clean, and smelling good while Freed beamed, and Laxus scowled as the two seated back down.

"Haha! Freed's gay! I-I mean! GAJEEL! YOU GO!" exclaimed Gray while Gajeel snorted and flipped a card over.

"Gehe, Number 2." announced Gajeel while Natsu got off of the bed and threw a bottle of booze to Gajeel who caught it and drained it in one gulp.

"BAH! This booze is nothing!" yelled Gajeel while snickering as he placed the booze back down on the table.

"Lisanna, your turn!".

Lisanna then flipped a card over as she giggled.

"Number 5. Come on, Mira-nee." Lisanna said while she and Mirajane stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Where on the bed, Natsu face palmed.

" _Seriously... This is awkward._ " thought Natsu.

After that, a few minutes passed as Mirajane and Lisanna walked out of the bathroom.

"Lucy, your turn.".

"Hai.".

Lucy then flipped a card as her face turned into that of depression and fear, and shock.

"W-W-W-W-W-W...".

"Come on... Spit it out, Lucy." Gray said.

"N-N-N-N-Nu-Nu-Nu-Num-Numb-Number... 9...".

* * *

 **Tartaros:**

* * *

" **That is all. Now scram.** " Mard Geer announced while the Nine Demon Gates didn't move a single bit.

" **Wait.. Don't tell me you guys came here unintentionally?** " asked Mard Geer, the Nine Demon Gates nodded their heads in unison.

" **God dammit...** " muttered Mard Geer.

* * *

 **A Day Later:**

* * *

Last night... Well, things went outta hand... FAST! First of all why: Freed drew a Number 9 card and asked Laxus if he could do it, but Laxus stood up and ran around... And they trashed the room... And a lot more stuff happened that you don't wanna know... You're probably wondering: "WHO THE FUCK DID LUCY CHOOOOSE?!" well... we'll come back to that later.

That aside, everyone recently just woke up as they were brushing their teeth and showering. They were now getting prepared for Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games as Lucy sighed.

But little did the group know that it was going to be a very bad day for them... And I mean... Very very very bad.

"Today is July 7th... Hmph.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 52:**

* * *

 **Dragons Arc: The Eclipse Portal.**


	53. Dragon's Arc: The Eclipse Portal

_"Flicking people into outer space is something only a badass like me could accomplish." - God Natsu._

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Dragon's Arc: The Eclipse Portal:**

* * *

"Welcome to Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced through the microphone as he had a different wig on today, where Yajima-san was seated next to him. In his cool, composed posture as always, Chapati turned towards Yajima-san, "Yajima-san! What do you think we're going to do today?"

Yajima hummed slightly as he rubbed his chin, "Well, I certainly do not Chapati-dono, but I surely do know that today is going to be a great day for the Grand Magic Games."

"Well, I guess you're r-"

"HEY! HEY! YEAH YOU! WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES?!" Came Natsu's shout, Chapati looked over to Natsu and stiffened up in fear.

"W-Well Natsu... I honestly do not know myself! Since stuff got... Mixed up sort of," Chapati answered, trembling in fear.

"OKAY! YOU SUCK!"

"M-Moooo..." Chapati muttered under his breath.

"Well, today's first battle is going to be Sting Eucliffe vs Millianna," Chapati announced in a depressed manner as the audience sweat-dropped.

"Neee-yaaaa! I'm up!" Millianna yelled in excitement. Where over at the Sabertooth side, Sting was merely smirking cockily, thoughts running through his head on how pathetic Millianna was.

Where over in the Fairy Tail section, Natsu was rubbing his cheek against Erza's cheek making the guys stare at the couple. They were just sweat-dropping at how affectionate Natsu acted towards Erza, be it private or public. He acts too affectionate, but he clearly... Doesn't give a fuck, not like he gave a fuck anyways. Just like everything else. Except Erza, he gave a fuck for her. Looking up, he saw Lucy staring down at her.

"So, Lucy. You blow Loke good?" Natsu asked like it was the most common question in the world. The other Fairy Tail guys perked up at the odd question. Where Lucy... Blushed madly in embarrassment.

"U-U-URUSAI! N-N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oooooh yes it is! I'm the one who made it u-"

"OI! It was me!" Interrupted Gray.

"-Fuck you, anyways back to what I was sa-I forgot what I was saying... DAMMIT GRAY!"

"Your own fault!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted, flicking Gray in the forehead as he flew into outer space.

"I don't think it was necessary to flick him into outer space, God Natsu..." Droy said while chomping down on a large piece of meat. Natsu stared at him.

"Hey, you gonna eat that piece of meat?" Natsu asked moving his cheek away from Erza as he walked towards Droy.

"What, this? Nah, you can have it. I got another one anywa-"

"Give me all of your meat."

"-Sure..." Droy said, sweating tremendously as he handed his meat to Natsu who devoured it all in one gulp. He then burped loudly.

"BUUUURP! Oh yeah, I'm surprised you didn't say anything sexual when I said: 'Give me all of your meat.'"

"Is that all you think about? Sex jokes? Punching people? Eating?" Macao asked, "Truly fitting for God Natsu."

"Since when was that brought back up?" Natsu asked, sweat-dropping.

"I dunno, like... Several chapters ago."

"What'dya mean by chapters?"

"Forget it."

"Eh, whatever," Natsu said with a shrug.

"Oh look, the fight is starting. Sooooo fuck that fight, anyone up for chicken?" Natsu asked.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

 **Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"Got any more cards?" Fraenar asked, scratching his stomach.

"Nope, we all ran out; and I surely thought that they were all piled up back in the corner," Uther answered, munching on something.

"Oi, what're you chomping on?" Astarot asked.

"What? What am I chomping on? These," Uther answered, taking the stuff he was chewing on out of his mouth, cards began falling endlessly from the pits of his mouth.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DUMBASS, THOSE WERE OUR CARDS! AND I'M PRETTY SURE NUMBER 7 WAS THE CARD THAT WE DECIDED TO EXTERMINATE HUMANITY!" Both Fraenar and Astarot shouted in unison.

"Yeah, but out of 999,984,958,982,172,069 cards, there's only one number seven out of all of them!" Uther argued, pouting.

"Well! We've been playing that game for seven years! WE ARE BOUND TO GET ONE BY NOW! BUT YET, YOU SCREW IT ALL UP BY CHOMPING DOWN ON THE CARDS AND POISONING THE CARDS WITH YOUR SHITTY SALIVA!" Astarot shouted.

"Oi, my saliva doesn't taste like shit, okay? It only tastes like that when I eat shit," Uther replied.

"Oh yeah, where is Zancrow at?" Fraenar asked in realization.

"Heard he got arrested for causing a cataclysm in the middle of Crocus," Astarot answered.

"Cool. I wish I could be like him," Uther said.

"Yeah, but if you were. You would be considered a gary-stu," Fraenar argued.

"What do you mean by that?! I'm not a gary-stu!"

"Well, yeah I know; just be happy that you _aren't_ a gary-stu; because if you were, I'm pretty sure you would suck dick everyday," Astarot said with a snort. Uther had anime-tears streaming down his face.

"You guys are haaaaarsh!"

"Just like your mom! OOOOOOH!" Both Astarot and Fraenar yelled in unison as they did a high-five, which echoed throughout the room.

"I don't have a mom."

"Then who made you?"

"Cow shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I came from shit."

"That's actually quite disturbing considering that your breath always smells like shit, guess that makes sense, since you _are_ shit! OOOOOH!" Astarot bellowed.

"OOOOOOOH!" Fraenar ooohed.

"Nah, I lied. I came from the toilet."

"Whaaaaat? Pf, yeah, suuuure; and I came from a pregnant squirrel."

"YOU DID?!"

"Piss off, that was obviously a lie, you bunch of rubbish."

"I just called garbage! Mooooom!" Uther whined.

"Urusai! Look, let's just watch the Grand Titty Games, alright?" Fraenar asked, Uther nodded his head excitedly.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it was the 'Grand Magic Games' not the 'Grand Titty Games.'" Astarot spoke.

"Piss off!" Both Uther and Fraenar yelled.

"I just got called garbage by garbage, how embarrassing, I'm going to discipline myself by punching myself, and pissing on the wall or something."

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!"

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games:**

* * *

"BUUURP! Oh man, that was a good match, good thing we didn't watch it," Natsu said, rubbing his stomach with a satisfied look on his face, "Hey, Erza. What did you eat?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just had a strawberry cake, that's all," Natsu pressed his lips onto hers as he pulled back and smacked his lips together.

"Hmm, guess you weren't lying. Why do you always eat strawberry cake?"

"What? It's delicious! You gotta try it sometime, Natsu!"

"Didn't I already?"

"Well, that was a long time ago, try it again!" Erza replied with her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Oh yeah, earlier, God Natsu. What do you mean by that was a 'good match', because we didn't watch it at all!" Wakaba said, puffing out smoke.

"Oh yeah, that was suppose to be sarcastic for those narcastic bastards," Natsu said, Macao looked at him weirdly.

"Is narcastic even a word?"

"I don't think so. I typed it once on a lacrima computer, it was underlined red, but I said it anyways for the rhyme," Natsu answered, shrugging it off like it was the most overused thing in the universe. _Today is the day, that the Dragons will appear..._

"And now, for today's final match! We will have a tag-battle, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox vs Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!"

The crowd went wild while Natsu scratched his ass, and snorted, "Pf. I want a good long fight, so I'm just gonna toy with those fuckers."

"Don't drag things out too long, Natsu. People are going to get frustrated, you know?" Macao asked, "For the... Stalkers," he whispered.

"Fuck off, old man. You can tell me what to do if you get laid by a woman who is hotter than Erza, which will never come true. Because there is nobody hotter than _my_ ERZA!" Natsu yelled, pointing a finger at the sitting scarlet-haired beauty who was completely oblivious to the conversation, she was just staring out at the battlefield.

"Damn... You're right, consider me a pedophile, oh wait. You can't, because she's of age! Hahaha."

"Are you really a pedophile...?" Natsu asked in disgust.

"Nope-"

"Liar."

"DON'T INTERRUPT!"

"Aww, shut your trap. Gajeel and I got a fight to win," Natsu said, while Gajeel past him. Natsu gained an annoyed look on his face.

"OI! GET BACK HERE! THE GOD SHALL BE AHEAD!"

"Ha, a God can't get ahead of a D-BPFOO!" Gajeel spat out nothing as Natsu sped fast him in a blur. He sweat-dropped after recovering from his shock, "Fucking Gods... They're too overpowered, I demand a nerf."

"You can't nerf Gods, Gajeel. Only if it's in a MMORPG where Game Masters are fucking overpowered, they control the world," Gray said, (Somehow already out of outer space), making gestures with his hands. Gajeel snorted before walking out onto the battlefield.

* * *

Out on the battlefield, Natsu and Gajeel walked to the center at the same pace as Sting and Rogue. The breeze was silent, just like the tense atmosphere, the audience all held their breaths, but they themselves didn't know that they were. They were about to witness a battle between three Dragons and a God. Now arriving at center, the four stopped walking and did a stare-off. Pumpkin, pranced his way over to the center as he stood in front of the four.

Extending both of his arms outwards so it was pointing at both of the sides, he let out a loud: "KABO!" And he proceeded to introduce the same rules, and the qualities to win. After doing that, he stepped back, and lifted his left-arm up into the air, and sliced down into the air. Signaling the four to start fighting. The crowd erupted into cheers as the four lunged fo-God dammit, Natsu had just landed a punch on Gajeel's cheek, making him fly out of the arena, and out onto a random area in Crocus. The audience merely stared in shock, especially the competing guilds where Sting and Rogue stopped dead in their tracks and sweat-dropped.

After doing that, Natsu flashed a devilish smirk. He began stretching out his muscles as the popping of his muscles were heard. After doing that, he mouthed: "I'm going to toy with you boys," both Sting and Rogue understood the taunt, they gained enraged looks on their faces as they charged forwards. Natsu, shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets like the person he is. Dodged a punch from Sting and proceeded to headbutt him, Sting; crashing down onto the ground at blinding-speeds, the ground of the arena cracked immensely.

Natsu snorted, thinking it was over already, but he knew it wasn't over already. He stepped back, and dodged a **Shadow Dragon's Claw** from Rogue. He glanced at Rogue who was sent flying across the arena from a mysterious unknown power, sensing Sting get up. He tilted his head sideways, and dodged Sting's breath attack. Leaping up into the air lightly, Natsu had also dodged a breath attack from Rogue. He snorted, how weak were these guys? Or was it that he was just too strong?

Then finally, Natsu landed down onto the ground as he lifted up his leg, and smashed it down onto Sting's head, Sting spat out blood before the ground of the arena shattered into pieces. Shocking the audience once more at the amount of power Natsu possessed, especially the watching/competing guilds. They did not want to fight Natsu.

Now falling to an underground area, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were fighting on the way down. Natsu parried all of their attacks effortlessly, with his hands still in his pockets at that too. Deciding it was getting a bit too boring, Natsu took one hand out of his pocket and balled it into a fist. He threw his fist forwards at both Sting and Rogue, their eyes widened in realization as they glided out of the way. The shockwave from Natsu's punch making a large tunnel in the underground area they were falling in.

The trio finally landed down into the underground area with a loud thud that made a small shockwave. Sting and Rogue, having recovered from their shock from Natsu's previous attack. Charged forwards at the same time, their attacks being timed perfectly, especially their syncing; but it was Natsu they were fighting against, so he dodged a kick from Rogue, caught a fist from Sting as he threw Sting's forwards, thus having his fist collide with Rogue's face and they were sent tumbling towards the underground's walls.

The cheers from above were heard, making Natsu cock an eyebrow. They must be watching on a lacrima vision in order to have cheered like that. Now seeing Sting and Rogue kneeling in pain and exhaustion, he scoffed, it hasn't been that long since the fight began, and yet they were already exhausted? No wait, they weren't exhausted. They were merely catching their breaths from seeing Natsu's breathtaking power, literally. Finally, both Sting and Rogue got up and stood up. Their magic power slowly rising. A white-aura began surrounding Sting, where a black-aura began surrounding Rogue.

" **White Drive.** "

" **Shadow Drive.** "

"Seriously? You drive white and shadows? The fuck."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly due to him seeing Sting and Rogue disappear from their spots and reappear in front of Natsu as their fists collided with his face, their fists were nothing. Natsu smirked and began chuckling lightly, sweeping his leg underneath Sting and Rogue's, they fell down onto the ground with a thud, and they barely both dodged a stomp from Natsu as the ground shattered instantly. Sting and Rogue both tched and charged forwards once more, putting more momentum into their legs. Sting appeared behind Natsu, where Rogue appeared in front of Natsu. Natsu continued smirking; ducking, he dodged both Rogue and Sting's fists, their fists colliding with one another's face.

They quickly cocked their fists back once more, and coated it in holy and shadow, thus swinging down at Natsu; Natsu dodged effortlessly, but he saw the determination in both of their eyes. Even he was toying with them, he knew that they wanted to win. They wanted to win badly, but on the inside they knew they couldn't win against Natsu at all. Natsu sighed before landing behind Rogue. Their eyes widening in shock, Natsu extended his arm so it was facing them.

"You know, you guys are too weak, I'm going to end it right now..."

A black-aura began spiraling around Natsu's arm, then following along with a white-aura that began spiraling around his arm, the black and white auras colliding together. Soon, the entire stadium began shaking from the fierce amount of magic power Natsu was letting off, he let out a small growl.

" **Universal God's Cataclysmic Destruction Slam!** "

Natsu slammed his arm down onto the ground, an enormous pillar of black and white erupted from the ground as the entire arena was incinerated, but the civilians and the guilds who were watching, remained unharmed; but the attack was so powerful, that the statues above that absorbed the magic, were destroyed instantly, along with the mountain-like hill that the stadium was residing on, and down there. Crocus was split in half. The Fairy Tail wizards paled.

 _HE OVERDID IT!_

But after the smoke cleared, it revealed Sting and Rogue both down on the ground, bruised and bloodied. Chapati, who was magically floating in midair, along with Yajima-san. Stared in shock, his mouth agape. He let out a small squeal.

"N-N-NATSU D-D-DRAGNEEL HAS W-W-WON IT BY A LANDSLIDE FOLKS! T-T-THAT BRINGS AN END TO DAY 4, AND LE-LEAVING F-F-FAIRY TAIL I-I-IN F-F-FIRST PLACE!"

Part of the audience who broke out of their shock, began cheering while soon. More of the audience began breaking out of their shocked states and cheered. Along with the non-competing guilds who watched. Natsu merely smiled in triumph and lifted his arm up into the air, he pointed a finger up into the sky. Silencing the cheering audience and guilds.

"I! Am Natsu Dragneel, known as God Natsu in my guild. I am the Cataclysm Bringer! The Bringer of Death and the Destroyer of Worlds! I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL, A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! FOR ALL WHO OPPOSE US, WILL BE DEMOLISHED INSTANTLY! HOW WAS THAT FOR A SPEECH, BITCHES?!"

The audience erupted into such loud cheers, that even glass would shatter. Where the Fairy Tail wizards smiled at Natsu's proclamation, where the competing Guilds smirked, taking it as a challenge. Except for Kagura of course, she still hated Natsu.

* * *

 **Tartaros HQ:**

* * *

"Hey, didn't he overdo it? I mean, come on! There's even cracks here, and we're fucking floating up in the sky!" Complained Astarot.

"Hey, his reputation will expand even more though!" Fraenar said, prancing back and forth happily.

"Guess you may be right."

* * *

 **Prison:**

* * *

"Yaaaay! Who's happy to get executed today? SURELY NOT ME!" Zancrow said.

"Gah, shut up man, your retarded thoughts are making my intelligence drop," Cobra said, trying to break free of the chains.

"Zancrow, can't you just break us out already?"

"Okay, okay."

Zancrow's magic power began rising as he broke out of the chains effortlessly, soon he began undoing the Oracion Seis members' chains, they all landed on the ground with a soft thud. Midnight massaged his wrist, a red-mark there due to the chain. Cobra did the same actions, where the others didn't bother doing anything. They merely looked at Zancrow for orders.

"Alright, we get outta here. Don't stop for food this time, and make a get away," Zancrow said, smirking. The Oracion Seis members nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **Crocus:**

* * *

Natsu was wandering the streets of Crocus, he looked up and saw the only standing building, it was in the distance. But it was the palace, he grimaced; disappearing in a wisp of space. He reappeared in front of the entrance to the palace. He scoffed, before leaping up into the air, and running silently above the roof of the palace. He sensed a familiar presence beside him while he was running, he looked to his left and saw Ankoku running beside him. His white-hair flowing and shining in the moonlight, he smirked at Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu. You here to stop the Eclipse Portal?" Ankoku asked, smirking evilly.

"Who knows? I could be here to help, or I could be here to commit murder," Natsu answered.

Ankoku chuckled silently as the duo stopped running. Soon, Natsu and Ankoku leaped off the roof of the palace, and landed on a balcony, which had a sliding-door, probably the Princess's room. So Natsu walked off the edge of the balcony, and opened up the sliding-door carefully and silently. After doing that, both he and Ankoku ran inside, but not without closing the sliding-door first. Now inside of the Princess's room, Natsu searched the drawers. Ankoku stared at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ankoku asked.

"I'm searching to see if she has any dildos or not."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Oh, yes indeed it is. It will be very strange if a Princess was found having a dildo in her room," Natsu answered, "Because, my girlfriend has an obsession with Eroge Novels, but I don't mind; but I will mind if she has any dildos."

"Strange. Strange indeed, I can definitely learn from you."

"About what?"

Ankoku smirked, "You've changed, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your personality has changed. You no longer kill people without any sign of mercy nor remorse, you don't act cold to anybody, you don't _try_ to kill anybody anymore. You've changed a lot, a lot indeed, you've opened up; and found yourself a lover, the time I picked you up. You were just a little boy who would use his **Curses** that he learned from the lower Etherious," Ankoku chuckled lightly at the memories, "I can't believe a Guild of Humans, were able to change you this much."

Natsu closed his eyes, and smiled warmly, "What can I say? I can't deny that they've changed me a lot, they managed convincing me, that they are family. Which, I do feel like they are family to me."

"Then what are you going to do about the war with Tartaros and Fairy Tail and other Guilds?" Ankoku asked with a serious expression on his face, Natsu's smile disappeared.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill the Etherious to protect my dear Erza, and my dear family."

Ankoku laughed, "HAHAHA! Well, good luck with that, because that's going to be a tough task, and with that proclamation you stated here, it seems you've made enemies out of everyone in Tartaros, especially your God Priests just now; and today forwards. We are now enemies, I look forward to the future. Of the war with Tartaros versus Fairy Tail and other Guilds, and the whole continent of magic. Hahaha! Do be there, and be sure not to die before we have our final showdown on the battlefield of Tartaros... I will be looking forwards to it... Natsu. My disciple, and my very dear apprentice."

Ankoku then flashed an evil smile as he began cackling madly, and disappeared in a wisp of space. Natsu stared at the spot he was previously standing at, with a grimace on his face. Natsu then shook off the thoughts that were running through his head as he ran out of the Princess's room, and ran through the corridors of the hallways. Finding a large-door which he supposedly thought went outside. He opened it up, and saw that it was a outside. His eyes widened, right in front of him was the Eclipse Portal.

And there stood Princess Hisui and her guards. They were standing in front of the Eclipse Portal, looks of determination and fear on their faces.

Guess it was time for the opening of the Eclipse Portal. A tragedy is about to occur...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 53:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dragon's Arc: Opening of the Eclipse Portal.**


	54. Dragon's Arc: Eclipse Portal's Opening

_"War is always the answer. To destruction that is." - Ankoku, the God of the Universe._

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Dragon's Arc: Opening of the Eclipse Portal:**

* * *

 _Shit! They're going to open up the Eclipse Portal so soon?! I knew that today was the day that the Dragon's were going to attack, but why would they open it up at this time?! Wait, is that the King?! What is he doing...?_

Natsu saw the King of Fiore walk up to the edge of the outside Palace's balcony as he tapped his throat, his voice booming throughout the destroyed Crocus.

" **Guild Wizards, I thank you all for meeting here in one place. I would like to announce that... I-No! Fiore needs you to lend us your power! The power of Wizards as there is going to be a swarm of ten-thousand Dragons, no sooner than an hour! Please, Guild Wizards and Guild Masters. I beg you... Please help save Fiore, and please help fend off the Dragons! I beg you!** " The King of Fiore got down onto his knees and bowed respectfully as the cheers of the Guild Wizards below were heard.

Natsu gained a shocked expression: _Have they all always been gathered there?! So many presences in one place, but yet I wasn't able to detect it?! Damn, that fucking Eclipse Portal must be mind-raping me._

Now looking at the Eclipse Portal, Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance.

" **The Eclipse Portal, it is a cannon that will fend off the Dragons, but it takes a while to prepare! So when the Dragons come, please do your best and utmost effort!** " The King of Fiore announced, still bowing.

 _But... I still can't believe a King of an entire continent would be bowing his head down for mere wizards. Are Dragons really that strong? I'm pretty I recall fighting against Acnologia, I did, didn't I?_

Natsu shrugged the thought off and began running forwards. The shouts of the guards telling him to stop where he was, but Natsu ignored them as he merely ran past them all. He looked like a blur to the guards, the guards were shocked at the speed of the intruder. They were only able to turn around and face the King to see that Natsu was behind the King. The guards quickly recovered, and ran at Natsu, Natsu extended an arm and pushed the King of Fiore out of the way. The guards looked in shock once more, thinking that the intruder came to assassinate the King of Fiore himself.

Natsu; now looking down on the wizards below who were looking up at him in shock, especially the Fairy Tail wizards. People began shouting his name and for him to get down there, but Natsu merely ignored them and folded his arms. His hair being blown in the wind along with his black-cloak. He closed his eyes and let the breeze sooth him, the bandages on his arm glowing in the moonlight, his magic power slowly began rising as he extended his left-arm outwards in a gesture for them to be silent.

They all immediately obeyed his command, they couldn't deny that Natsu was easily the most powerful one out of all the wizards currently gathered down there. Retracting his left-arm back and folding his arms once more; Natsu began muttering something underneath his breath, the wizards below all gained curious looks on their faces at what Natsu was muttering on about underneath his breath. Soon, Natsu's magic power began rising through the roofs, an enormous red-magic circle appearing above all of the wizards. They gained shocked looks on their faces, and even some of them flinched in fear of getting attacked.

Until their bodies began glowing a white-aura, then finally the red-magic circle disappeared. Natsu sighed, all of the wizards powers and magic had been boosted. Natsu then gestured for silence once more due to an outbreak of whispers and conversations breaking out after the red-magic circle had disappeared.

"Silence! The white-aura that is surrounding you, it boosts your power and magic for twenty-four hours! That will surely improve your chances against the Dragons that we will be fighting! For me-I mean for Fiore!" Natsu yelled, throwing his right-arm up into the air as the wizards below all did the same thing.

"FOR FIORE!"

Then the wizards below began letting out battle-cries excluding the females who thought that it would be very unfeminine-like to let out battle-cries. It continued on until it was time for the portal to open. Princess Hisui then walked over and stood beside Natsu, the men staring at her awaiting for her announcement.

"Is there any Celestial Spirit Users here? We need twelve of the Zodiac keys to activate the Eclipse Portal!"

"There's two actually, one down there has one Zodiac key and the other has the other eleven," Natsu said, pointing a finger in Lucy's direction while her keys flew towards him, Natsu caught her keys then moved onto Yukino who stared in shock. Finally, Natsu handed the keys to Princess Hisui and flashed a sadistic smile.

"Open up that damn portal, I'm going to give those Dragons hell and make sure they give a good fight for an Immortal God like me," Natsu said, slamming his fist into his palm as a small shockwave erupted from the impact. Hisui merely gulped and walked over to the Eclipse Portal.

Now approaching and standing in front of the Eclipse Portal, Hisui held all twelve Zodiac keys in between in her fingers, lifting her hands up into the air, the keys began glowing a golden color, along with the white-circles that made a circle and decorated the Eclipse Portal. Soon, the center of the Eclipse Portal began glowing a white-color as it slowly opened up.

Natsu; being the person he is, sensed the tremendous amount of magic, his eyes widening slightly. He ran over to Hisui, "SHUT THE PORTAL RIGHT NOW! SHUT IT DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU *$&$!"

Natsu had just been censored as Hisui looked his way in shock, confused at what he meant. She faced back to the portal and her eyes widened in fear and shock, the portal was open fully now. But a shockwave kept on erupting and loud footsteps were heard that echoed throughout the Kingdom. A loud Dragon roar resounded throughout the area as a large white-dragon came out of the portal. Natsu growled in annoyance and picked up Hisui by her collar.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?!"

"I-IT WAS A MAN! A STRANGE MAN!"

"STRANGE?! YOU DUMBASS!" Natsu shouted, throwing Hisui down onto the ground, he growled and glared up at the Dragon, "You're going down, you overgrown lizard!"

Jumping up into the air, Natsu roundhouse kicked the Dragon as it was sent flying across Crocus, the guards and Hisui looked on in shock at the person who had just sent a Dragon flying across Crocus effortlessly, the sounds of the wizards yelling in shock from below were heard, due to them seeing a Dragon get sent flying across Crocus in an instant, soon more Dragons began filing out of the Eclipse Portal. Natsu spun around to face Hisui where he landed down on the ground with a soft thud.

"HURRY UP AND CLOSE THE PORTAL! I WILL DEAL WITH THE DRAGONS, WITH THE HELP OF THE OTHER WIZARDS BELOW!"

Disappearing in a wisp of space, Natsu reappeared below, and announced that the Dragons have arrived. The wizards all nodded their heads in understanding and began filing out in different directions, soon an enormous shockwave was felt from the Dragon from earlier colliding with the ground. Natsu tsked due to him hearing the Dragon's roar, he disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Natsu had reappeared above the Dragon that he had sent launching earlier, it was a Dragon gray-swirly scales, he muttered something underneath his breath, a black-aura beginning to surround around his right-arm, he extended his right arm; and pointed it at the Dragon. An enormous tornado of black-space erupted from the palm of his hand and launched straight at the Dragon. The Dragon deflected the black-space back at Natsu who stuck out his hand and caught it in his hand, then he threw it back at the Dragon.

The Dragon once again merely swiped it back at Natsu, Natsu growled in annoyance as he swallowed the black-space. Opening up his jaw, he unleashed an enormous tornado of black-space at the Dragon. The Dragon unleashed its breath attack and countered Natsu's breath attack, tch. So Dragons are strong, this strong, huh? But not enough! Natsu, being a God Slayer, doesn't know if he himself could slay a Dragon. So he charged forwards and implanted a fist into the Dragon's scales, launching it faraway.

When the Dragon went flying, it flapped its wings and flew straight towards Natsu, Natsu growled as he engulfed himself in a black-aura and disappeared, reappearing above the Dragon, he slammed his foot down onto the Dragon's head and sent it hurdling down towards the ground. The Dragon let out a yell of pain before recovering instantly, after recovering the Dragon flapped its wings, and made the remaining rubble get blown away. It then flew up into the air and spun around so it was facing Natsu.

A gray-aura began surrounding the Dragon, Natsu. Sensing the Dragon's power rising through the roofs, he increased his power and charged forwards, along with the Dragon. The two collided foreheads as a shockwave erupted and completely eradicated the ground and mountains beneath them or nearby. Natsu then leaped backwards and charged forwards once more, his black-aura forming into a arrow, threatening to pierce the Dragon, but the Dragon copied Natsu's actions as they collided foreheads once more.

This time, it was the Dragon who had flew back first. Now circling around Natsu, the Dragon unleashed breath attacks from multiple directions, and aimed it directly at Natsu. Natsu scoffed and disappeared, he reappeared on top of the Dragon and he began slamming his fists down onto the Dragon's scales. The Dragon crashed down onto the ground at blinding-speeds, and was getting buried thousands of meters underground due to the impact and force of Natsu's fists.

The Dragon roared out in pain as it began flapping its wings madly, desperate to shake Natsu off; the Dragon spun around onto its back. It then flew up into the air and looked down at the crater Natsu made with his punches. Natsu then jumped out of the hole that the Dragon was buried in and slammed his foot into the Dragon's face in annoyance. The Dragon went hurdling backwards, but recovered quickly and dived straight towards Natsu. Natsu opened his jaw up and unleashed a vortex of black-space and white-space from his mouth.

It collided with the Dragon's face and sent it flying backwards once more, Natsu saw a scale go flying past him, he smirked. It wasn't the first time fighting against Dragons, 'cause after all. In Nagendra, he fought against Dragons; but they were weakened, extremely weakened; but this Dragon, this Dragon is a full-powered Dragon from four-hundred years ago. So of course it'll be a challenge with God Slayer magic at that too, even though God Slayer magic is considered stronger than Dragon Slayer magic. Who knows if they could still slay a Dragon with God Slayer magic, 'cause after all God Slayer magic is used to slay Gods after all! And Gods are stronger than Dragons and Demons.

Then soon, Natsu heard a deafening-roar, the Dragon ascended into the skies once more and charged straight at Natsu who closed his eyes and smirked.

"So persistent," Natsu said, the Dragon then froze in place as Natsu walked forwards casually and back-handed the Dragon. Sending it flying across the destroyed city of Crocus; the Dragon landed in the distance, a long and powerful shockwave being felt from even where Natsu stood. Natsu then disappeared in a wisp of space and reappeared above the Dragon and began barraging it with attacks. The Dragon recovered quickly from the pain it felt from Natsu's destructive and cataclysmic attacks.

The Dragon became enraged, its power rising immensely. It stamped its foot down onto the ground and sent a razor-sharp trail down the destroyed city of Crocus and caused even more damage. Natsu smirked, definitely a strong Dragon, and full-powered at that as well. Soon, he heard more Dragon roars and smirked sadistically.

"THE PARTY IS JUST GETTING STARTED!"

* * *

Back at the Eclipse Portal; Hisui was doing her best of shutting the Eclipse Portal, by the time she had shut it, six more Dragons had already escaped! She had tears running down her face in sadness and guilt. She had been the one to plan the opening of the Eclipse Portal, _she's_ the cause of bringing all the Dragons here into Fiore; and most likely the cause of thousands and thousands of deaths.

She collapsed to her knees and began trembling. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Gray. Gray was right behind her along with the other Fairy Tail wizards. He moved his hand away from her shoulder and balled his hands into fists, a determined expression on his face.

"No worries, Princess Hisui. We will take down those Dragons, and we will preserve the peace of Fiore," Gray spoke, smiling down at Hisui. Hisui wiped away the tears and smiled up at Gray.

"Y-Yeah..." Hisui muttered underneath her breath, now standing up, "We have the Dragon Slayers!"

"EXACTLY!" Gray shouted, "We have the Dragon Slayers on our side, they _are_ meant to slay Dragons! We, are the supportive!" Gray yelled, he threw his arm up into the air, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN HELP BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE DRAGONS! FOR FIORE, AND FOR THE SAFETY OF CROCUS, WHICH IS ALREADY DESTROYED THOUGH, SO THAT RUINS THE EPIC MOMENT!"

"YEAH!" Agreed the Fairy Tail wizards and other Guild wizards.

"FOR FIORE!"

Then the Guild Wizards began jumping off the balcony of the palace and landing down onto the destroyed grounds of Crocus. Running straight towards the Dragons who had separated and began roaming around Crocus.

* * *

Sting and Rogue had confronted a White Dragon and a Shadow Dragon. They smirked cockily as Sting rubbed his nose.

"Heh! We can show people our powers today, and how strong we are! We will slay the Dragons!" Sting yelled, running forwards, "ROGUE!"

"Yeah!"

Sting and Rogue both ran forwards towards the White and Shadow Dragon. Getting in their stances to unleash their magic and devastating attack, Sting clawed the White Dragon with his **Holy Dragon's Claw** making it recoil a bit, but the Dragon recovered and slammed Sting in the stomach with its tail. Sting went flying backwards with blood gushing out from his mouth. Rogue then let out an angered yell as he unleashed a breath attack that engulfed the White and Shadow Dragon whole, but the two Dragons weren't affected a single bit by the pathetic breath attack.

The Shadow Dragon then swung its claw and made a large-gash mark on Rogue's chest. Rogue let out a yell of pain before colliding with a building, blood flowing endlessly from the devastating wound he had received. Sting then appeared out nowhere, his face full of rage, he activated **Dragon Force** and began lashing out on the two Dragons. A **White Dragon's Roar** to the Shadow Dragon's face, then a **White Dragon's Palm** to the White Dragon's face, immobilizing the White Dragon, Sting barraged the Dragon with dozens of his attacks, the Dragon went skidding back a few inches while he proceeded to move on to the Shadow Dragon.

He unleashed a **White Dragon's Wing Attack** on the Shadow Dragon, he then looked back Rogue and saw that he was slowly recovering. He averted his attention to the Shadow Dragon in front of him, only to see that the Shadow Dragon was gone. His eyes widened before feeling a tail hit him in the back of the head and sending him hurdling forwards.

Sting landed on the ground with a loud thud and cracking noise, he groaned in pain and coughed up blood.

 _This wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

Where Gray was running side and side with Lyon, Sherria, and Juvia, on the way their way there, they had met Meredy. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Meredy, but Meredy merely smiled back at them.

"You guys helping to fight the Dragons as well?" Meredy asked with Ultear appearing beside her. Gray and the others nodded their heads in answer to Meredy's question.

Soon an enormous shockwave was felt as a pillar of black-space erupted in the near distance. Everyone present diverted their attention to the sudden shockwave and the sudden appearance of that tremendous attack. Only one thought ran through everyone's minds.

 _Natsu._

* * *

"HAHAHA!"

Natsu was laughing like a maniac as he enjoyed the fight, the intense fight against the Dragon, he slammed his fist down onto the Dragon's wing, immobilizing it so it crashed down at the ground at blinding-speeds. After crashing down onto the ground, which caused a large shockwave. Natsu engulfed his body in a black-aura and crashed down onto the Dragon's gut. Making it spew out blood and an enormous pillar of black-space erupted from the fierce attack. It tore through the ground and the sky itself.

Still laughing like a maniac, Natsu lifted the Dragon up with one-arm and threw it into the distance, but he wasn't done yet, he showed off his sharp canines. Black-wings of space erupting from his back as he flapped and disappeared in an instant. Reappearing in the distance, he was right below the Dragon. He unleashed a breath attack. The breath attack was so strong, that it tore through the Dragon's scales completely, and Natsu didn't even use Dragon Slayer magic. He flashed a sadistic smirk, and outstretched his hand, summoning his sword. He dove forwards in midair and began slicing the Dragon into pieces.

The Dragon roared out in pain before its life faded away, its blood raining like it was a storm; and the scales and body-parts. Splatted down onto the ground like ramen spilling down onto a clear-shiny floor. Natsu then stopped laughing. He stared at the body-parts of the Dragon. He looked at his hands and saw that it was stained with Dragon blood. He quickly summoned a towel and began wiping it off. Then he began whistling as he walked away, like nothing ever happened.

Soon Natsu heard a gasp of surprise, he turned around and saw man standing there. He had long-black hair with strands of white mixed in. His eyes were red, and part of his head was shaved, Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the familiar color of the eyes. His eyes widened slightly. He smirked.

"Hehehe... I see, so you're Future Rogue, the cause of all of this," Natsu spoke, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner, "What happened to that frog of yours?"

Future Rogue stared at him in shock, "Impossible... Your power even expands to this extent, of being able to slay Dragons without Dragon Slayer magic?!"

"My power does not have a limit, you shall learn that," Natsu said. Rogue scoffed then charged forwards, Natsu glared at him, "What? Not going to answer my previous question about that frog of yours?"

Natsu then tilted his head and dodged a punch from Future Rogue.

"Shut up! You know nothing! You know nothing I tell you!"

"Know nothing about what? The future? You know, I can find out about the future if I wanted to, you know?" Natsu asked, slugging Future Rogue in the gut so he coughed up blood.

"H-How can you b-be so strong... GGACK!" At the last part, Future Rogue coughed up more blood.

"How can I be so strong? Well, it depends whether you're trained by a strong being. As such as I, I was trained by the God of the Universe," Natsu said.

"Tsk, such foolishness will get you killed someday, God Natsu!" Future Rogue, disappearing in a shadow, he reappeared behind Natsu and attempted to pierce through Natsu's back with a **Shadow Dragon's Claw** but Natsu spun his body around at such a fast speed, that Future Rogue wasn't even able to see him, despite himself being literally in front of Natsu. Soon he felt a fist to his cheek and he was sent tumbling miles sideways.

"Oi, answer my question. What happened to that damn frog of yours?"

"F-F-Frosch is dead. BLAAPCH!" Future Rogue coughed up more blood, where Natsu's eyes slanted slightly at the mention of Frosch being dead.

"How did he die?"

"... Killed him," Future Rogue answered. Natsu stared down at him.

"I daresay, that is a lie," Natsu said, before kicking Future Rogue in the face and sending him flying across the destroyed Crocus. Soon a ferocious Dragon roar was heard. Natsu flashed a sadistic smile, the flapping of wings being heard. He saw another Dragon heading his way, but it was all made up of flames instead. The Dragon landed in front of Natsu, and unleashed a torrent of red-flames, the reddest flames Natsu has ever seen in his life. He LAUGHED! HE HADN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN, IN SO MUCH YEARS!

* * *

Future Rogue groaned in pain, feeling his face, it was bloodied and bruised really bad. But luckily, he still had dominance over the Dragons. He let out a shout and a giant gray-dragon appeared above him. He commanded it to land down, it obeyed his order without any hesitation. Thus he proceeded to climb onto the back of the Dragon. He smirked cockily.

"This isn't over yet, Natsu Dragneel. Motherglare, get going!"

The now named Motherglare, flapped her wings and ascended up into the skies, and easily towering over the destroyed Crocus.

* * *

Erza Scarlet was running through the rubble or what was remaining of the rubble in Crocus. Equipped into her Japanese Outfit, she clenched the two swords tightly in her hands. Grinding her teeth, she had to help! She had to help those in need, now turning a corner. She came face-to-face with what looked like a Rock Dragon. She saw Makarov and other Guild wizards fighting against the one Dragon. So she joined in on the fray and sliced its scales with her sword; but to no avail, her swords didn't much less make a dent, nor any signs of injuries. She silently swore under her breath.

Jumping back and away from the Dragon. She landed on the ground beside the Giant-fied Makarov. Makarov noticed her presence, and muttered her name underneath his breath. He then managed pushing the Rock Dragon backwards. Demanding the other Guild Wizards to unleash their most powerful attacks, they all obeyed and unleashed their most powerful spells while Makarov kept the Dragon at bay. All of the spells collided into the Dragon at the same time, causing a large explosion to occur; but after the explosion cleared, it revealed the Dragon to be completely unscathed.

The surrounding wizards who all saw that, gained fearful thoughts in their minds. Excluding Erza, she managed keeping a calm posture even when fighting against a Dragon. Leaping up into the air, she began circling the Dragon and slashing at it from different angles. The Dragon roared out in anger, and began trying to push Makarov back while trying to swat Erza out of the air at the same time.

* * *

Where Natsu was fighting against the Flame Dragon, although awhile ago, he thought that it was the most fun he had in a while. That thought burned out faster than he thought, it was boring, boring as fuck. So boring, that he could fall asleep right in the middle of the fight and still beat the hell out of the Dragon with a single punch. He yawned and deflected a breath attack effortlessly. Leaping up into the air, Natsu slammed his foot down onto the Dragon's head, a sickening crack being heard as blood gushed out from the Dragon's head. The Dragon spewed out flames and began stepping backwards, in agony and a mixture of fear.

The Flame Dragon began stomping around now, Natsu merely tched in annoyance at how annoying the Dragon was being. So he opened his jaw up, and unleashed an enormous vortex of black-space. The black-space instantly engulfed the Dragon whole. Deciding that he had enough of these Dragons. Natsu watched the explosion clear as the Flame Dragon was no longer there. Outstretching his hand, black-marks began forming all over his body. He tore off his shirt and exposed his abs. Horns beginning to protrude from his head, Natsu's teeth began sharpening.

He let out a small growl: " **I've had enough of this, I'm going to end all of this right now, in an instant. I'm bored, and I wanna extinguish these Dragons as fast as possible.** "

Extending an arm so it was pointing up at the sky. A black-aura and a white-aura began spiraling around Natsu's arm.

" **Hmph, who would've thought I would use the Infinite Trinity to take out these Dragons? Look how far I've fallen.** "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 54:**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dragon's Arc: Infinity God.**


	55. Dragons Arc: Infinite Trinity

_This chapter marks the end of this arc, because, it's fucking Natsu. So, obviously this arc is gonna be finished in a jiffy. (Cough) Er, my excuse for not updating since February... Girlfriend, work, Ramen, anime, over 120+ manga on my to-read list, other stories... But I guess I'm back to this? We'll find out, I feel like my motivation has come back._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 55: Dragon's Arc: Infinite Trinity:_**

* * *

" **Infinite Trinity.** "

Time itself seemed to stop as Natsu uttered those two words. Natsu then proceeded to walk forwards.

"I just want to finish this shit up already, go inside some place, bang a certain someone, and fucking eat some meat. I'm already sick of you Dragons... Look at what you did to the city! Despite what Zancrow did to it, making it look like a cataclysm had occurred here, but you guys did worse! Look! You destroyed the fucking meat shop nearby!" Natsu accused the Dragons frozen in the sky as flames began spewing out from his mouth comically.

Pointing a finger at a Dragon in the air, Natsu snorted. "I hate you for destroying the meat shop I loved so dearly..."

And then... An enormous beam enough to level the entire moon erupted from his finger and completely eradicated the Dragon frozen in midair, instantly. Normally, those who would've witnessed this sight, would've cheered, and thrown a party at the sight of seeing a Dragon be obliterated, but the fact to how easy the Dragon had been defeated. Was enough to make everyone in the entire world, feel bad for it.

After Natsu had completely... Er, "pwned" that Dragon with a single beam that contained enough power to completely level the entire moon, from his finger. He pointed in two directions, and in those two directions were several Dragons. He muttered his attack name under his breath.

" ** _Galaxy._** "

Two enormous beams, once again, erupted from the edge of both of Natsu's fingers as it both collided with the Dragons in the two opposite directions. Mainly in the North, and secondly in the West. Unfortunately, the beams were so enormous, that it ended up wiping out the rest of the Dragons. Natsu sighed, he looked up into the sky, and saw that the stars had all been shut out by his Infinite Trinity.

"I can't believe I ended up using the Infinite Trinity, it was such a waste..." Natsu muttered under his breath, still gazing up into the sky. "I ended up shutting out all the stars as well... Hmm, I wonder how Ankoku is doing at I declared that to him. Did he really believe that? I don't think a person can suddenly change that much.. In such a short amount of time, yes, I do care for them... But not exactly as much as family..."

Rubbing his chin with a mischievous smirk on his face, Natsu chuckled lightly at the thought. "I wonder how long its been since I've last killed a human being-"

"You bastard! Look at what you did, Natsu!" Came Future Rogue's voice, Natsu glanced in his direction. "You ruined my pl-"

Before he exploded into pieces.

"Cross that off, and make it just now," Natsu muttered under his breath once more with a pokerface. "I just noticed it now, but I feel like an old habit is starting to rise up once more."

Picking his nose without giving a single care in the world. Natsu glanced down at Future Rogue's exploded and gushing guts. "He seemed like he had something... To say to me."

Shrugging his shoulders and acting like it wasn't important, Natsu let out a loud sigh and began grumbling inwardly about how the annoying Dragons had destroyed the meat shop, nonetheless about Future Rogue being brutally killed by a glance.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Natsu looked around at the city of Crocus. "There's been so many fights here since we've arrived... I wonder what Zancrow is doing right now. I wonder what happened to the others in this devastating calamity that I think the Dragons unleashed upon us. I mean, come on, what's up with this crack that seems to split about a mile wide, and stretches throughout the entire world? Who's the cause of this?"

Natsu, seemingly staring down at a mile-wide crack. That spread throughout the entire world. Did not know, that he was the cause of it earlier when he completely fucked up Sting and Rogue.

A light-bulb seemed to flash above his head. "Wait. I just got an idea..."

* * *

Inside of Tartaros HQ, seated Ankoku, the God of the Universe as he held an apple in his hand and chewed on it nonchalantly. Not giving a single care in the world like he usually did, he was currently in deep-thought right now.

 _What went wrong in my training? Why would Natsu suddenly change like that? He was suppose to be my killing machine, the machine to obliterate and dominate all... But he just threw those traits away, found a lover, found friends that could be considered family. What the hell happened to you, Natsu?_

Sighing, he swallowed the apple whole as his white-hair flapped around like it had a mind of its own. He leaned back in his chair and folded his legs. "Uther, Astarot, Fraenar."

"Yo?"

"Yo?"

"Sup?"

"Why's the last reply a different one?" Ankoku muttered under his breath.

"What'd he say?" Fraenar asked Uther.

"No idea," Uther answered with a shrug. "What'd he say?"

"No idea," Astaraot had answered with the same answer.

"That aside, what do you want from us, Ankoku?" Fraenar asked, folding his arms in a mature manner. "I hope it isn't any more porn shots."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that job. Who's job was it originally to take those kinds of photos?" Ankoku had realized.

The three merely shrugged and decided to answer in unison. "How should we know? It's been seven years since we've actually done some work around here, we've just been planning for these past seven years for the future incoming battle, and nonetheless, we're going to have to fight against Natsu."

"Whelp, then I feel bad for you three if you have to fight Natsu. You'll be dead in less than a split second, a number smaller than the smallest particle and atom in the entire universe. That's just how fast you'd be defeated."

The three gulped.

"You should've... E-Er... Encouraged us, 'ya know?" Astarot asked, scratching the back of his head. "'Cause, I feel really unmotivated now... I feel like attempting to fight a slime instead."

"You'd be defeated in a second then."

"Now I feel like you're doing this on purpose," Astarot retorted with a slight glare.

Ankoku looked in his direction and lifted him up into the air with his stare. Yes, stare.

"Put me down, I don't like being lifted up into the air forcibly, I'm not a masochist."

"Suuuure." Was Ankoku's simple reply, showing that he didn't believe what Astarot said.

* * *

Back in Crocus with Natsu. He was still staring down at the crack in the Earth, before he proceeded forwards with that smirk still plastered on his face. He swung his arms back and forth merrily like a child running around with a smile on their face just because they got a free ice cream cone.

Lifting himself off the ground with his Levitation Magic, he flew over to where he sensed the others' presences at. First area, was where Erza was at. He descended down in front of her, and found Jellal kneeling down beside her as she had a slightly pained look on her face. Natsu looked down at the duo with a once again, nonchalant look on his face.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?"

"I came here on a whim once I heard the roars in the distance," Jellal had answered simply. He looked up at Natsu. "She needs treatment on her leg, and her stomach as well."

"What happened to her leg and stomach?" Natsu asked.

"Her leg was crushed by an enormous debris that was launched over here by a Dragon's roar, she claimed. Then about her stomach, a Dragon's tail slammed her there," Jellal answered simply.

Natsu nodded his head in understanding, before placing his hand on the back of Erza's head and bringing her into a deep embrace as he stroked her hair lovingly. "There there, Erza. You'll be okay, papa Natsu is here for you..."

"What am I? A child?" Erza asked, sweatdropping at the way of Natsu's tone.

"No... You're not a child, you're a badass, super badass, mega badass, ultra badass, and most of all, a super-duper-ultra-mega badass."

"That made no sense at all," Jellal retorted. "Hey, can I get a stroking too?"

"No," was Natsu's instant answer.

Jellal folded his arms and sighed. "You should at least, once in a while, treat a man like a woman too."

"That will only happen when the day I die is near," Natsu said. "Which is obviously a never."

Jellal snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Shit," he muttered under his breath.

Natsu then lifted up Erza in a princess style as he levitated up into the air, not before looking down at Jellal though. "Jellal, you find the others, and bring them to me, but _don't_ do anything stupid, like attempting to battle someone or something like that."

Jellal whistled slightly. "You can count on me... Totallyyyyy... Yep, you can count on me."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding as he saw Jellal disappear in an instant. "That moron is going to pick a fight, isn't he?"

* * *

With Sting and Rogue...

The duo of Dragon Slayers were laying down on the ground with wide-eyes. They had just seen the unbelievable, what just happened? Why did the Dragons just suddenly get completely annihilated in just a second? What the hell just happened?!

Sting was the first to recover as he sat up onto his ass. "What the hell just happened? Rogue! Did you just see those Dragons get annihilated in such a short amount of time?!"

"Yes... Yes I did," Rogue answered instantly. Staring up into the sky with wide-eyes still. "It has to be him... It has to be Natsu who did it."

"Oi, why are you staring up into the sky so much? There's nothing really interesting about it," Sting spoke.

Rogue then pointed up into the sky, motioning for Sting to look up at it. "The sky... Is clear tonight."

Sting looked up at the sky, only for his eyes to widen even further. "What the hell... Happened to the stars?!"

"It definitely was him who did it..."

"Natsu-san..." Sting muttered. _Just how far ahead are you?_

* * *

With Princess Hisui, she was still struggling to get the gate closed. Until she had the help of both Lucy and Yukino, the three of them together-actually, just Lucy and Yukino together, managed shutting the gate, because Hisui wasn't able to since she didn't have any Celestial Keys on-hand. But nonetheless, both Lucy and Yukino had managed shutting the Eclipse Portal in a short amount of time as they celebrated.

That's until they remembered about the Dragons, but when they looked back into the sky for any sight of the Dragons, all they just saw... Were nothing, the sky was a pitch-black with no stars standing out like they usually did, the sky was now quiet, no roars that sounded out for miles and miles, no giant figurines who could demolish cities with a single flap of their wings. Just, a clear night-sky.

"What happened to the Dragons and to the stars?" Lucy asked suddenly, gazing up at the dark-beautiful sky.

"I don't know... But didn't you hear those sounds of the beams that shot straight up into the heavens?" Yukino said. Staring over at Lucy whom glanced in her direction.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, I did hear the sounds of those beams," Lucy muttered under her breath, a finger to her chin. "And the only person I know who is able to produce beams that enormous and that powerful... Is none other than... _Him._ "

Yukino shivered, she knew who Lucy was talking about all right. The two then moved side-by-side as they gazed up into the sky together.

"It's great... Seeing the sky so clear now, and not the world being ruled by superior beings, right?" Lucy asked with a light giggle.

"Yes, the silent sky, fits this world," Yukino agreed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Then later that night, a party was held in the Palace to thank the hard-working wizards. A.K.A. specifically just one person, but to be fair, a party was held for all wizards who _tried_ to help out, but ended up being beaten the crap out of by the Dragons or just getting plain squashed by the Dragons. In the far-corner, was Gajeel, munching on a piece of chicken.

"Tfath fawhacking Chalamander," Gajeel said with his mouth full as pieces of food flew out from his mouth. Levy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gajeel, swallow, then talk."

Gajeel swallowed. "I know that, 'ya shrimp."

Levy laughed slightly.

"Anyways, where the fuck is that Salamander at?!"

"It's God Natsu, dumbass, and I'm right behind you," came Natsu's answer. Gajeel spun around and slammed his fist into his 'face' but the person ended up being Gray.

"GAJEEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TRYING TO SNEAK-ATTACK ME?!" Gray asked. "'Cause it's on, bitch!"

Lunging forwards Gray tackled Gajeel down to the ground before a full-scale riot occurred, then another riot occurred for the fight to see which guild Yukino would become a part of, but Gajeel and Gray weren't in on it. They were in their own world, beating the living shit out of each other.

But then, the riots came to a stop due to the sound of a sword clanging down onto the ground to catch the attention of every wizard present. "Silence!"

"Hmm, who is it?" Gray asked to himself, before looking up at the balcony above. There stood a man, clad in white-armor. Like a Knight ready to save a damsel in distress.

"The King, wishes to express his thanks, in person."

"Not interested..." Gray muttered under his breath, looking away from the Knight.

Everyone became silent after hearing that statement as they all looked up at the balcony, awaiting for the King's appearance, and when the King appeared... It ended up being Natsu. Whom smirked down at them all, everyone's expression, changed into that of horror.

"HAWWWW?!"

"Yo, what's up? Your King here, bitches! Bow down before me, praise me, feed me, and all those things servants do for the King!" Natsu yelled out in triumph. "Also, I'm God Natsu, Gajeel! Not 'Salamander'!"

"Shut up! I know that already!" Yelled Gajeel from below as he bad-mouthed Natsu from underneath his breath, but Natsu managed catching word of what he was muttering.

"Gajeel, I can hear what you're saying, _maggot,_ " Natsu said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gajeel could practically feel the stares of everyone, scanning his entire body, he stood still, and then looked up at Natsu. "I said nothing. I ain't saying anything."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Natsu replied.

"Can you please get down from here?" The Knight who was dressed in a way to be prepared to save a damsel in distress said.

Natsu glanced at him. "No. I'm King, you cannot order the King around."

The Knight held his sword up to Natsu's throat in a threatening manner. "Get down from here, immediately."

Everyone below all gulped at the sight. They knew, that you shouldn't... Ever! Ever! Threaten Natsu.

They all knew they were right in their own ways, due to Natsu's hair foreshadowing his eyes, and a fist colliding with the Knight's cheek. Effectively causing the Knight to disappear immediately from sight and for an enormous hole to appear in the side of the Palace.

"Stupid Knights..." Natsu muttered under his breath, irritated that he just got threatened by a no-namer. He then coughed into his hand. "Anyways, with that douche of a Knight out of the way. I present to you all! The midget, the true, King! Pumpkin Fiore!"

"It's _Toma E. Fiore!_ Not 'Pumpkin Fiore'-kabo!"

"Ah, it was close," Natsu replied, leaping off of the balcony as he landed beside Gray. Gray just merely glanced at him before he felt a fist to his face.

"BPFOOO!"

Natsu looked in Gray's direction where he had flown to. "I didn't like the look you just gave me, it spelled trouble."

Gray lifted up a shaky finger. "I don't think... Trouble can be spelled by l-looks..."

"It was close enough," Natsu said, folding his arms in a imitating manner. "That topic aside once more, King, what're you going to say to us? Where's our rewards for beating the living hell out of the Dragons-I mean, _my_ reward for me, beating the hell out of the Dragons?"

"I could offer you a spot in the Royal Gu-"

"A big no. I don't want to guard some weakling who can't fight for himself, but yet contains all of the power in the continent!" Natsu retorted.

"Fine then, would money work?"

"Nooooooo... No..." Natsu answered immediately, lifting up a finger in front of his face and wiggling it back and forth in a dramatic manner. "I want something worth more than money, an artifact, a legendary artifact."

"Like what?" Toma asked.

Natsu smirked devilishly as he muttered something under his breath. " ** _Freeze._** "

Time stopped as Natsu muttered that one word, the only ones who were able to move; were Toma, and Natsu himself only. Toma looked around in a panic, shocked as to why everything, seemed so.. Frozen.

"What did you do?!" Toma demanded, stepping back slightly.

Natsu chuckled.

"Well, saying this in front of everyone could get me in huuuuuge trouble," Natsu answered with that devilish smirk still plastered on his face.

"F-Fine then! W-What do you need? I'll get anything!" Toma yelled.

Natsu's devilish smirk grew as he stared up at Toma. Although Toma was higher up than Natsu, Natsu possessed more power than anyone else in this world, or the entire universe; and Toma could feel it. He could feel the power radiating off of Natsu.

Natsu snickered evilly. "Say, do you think you could find a Book of Zeref for me? Since I already have several... I'd rather... Start a collection, what do you say? A good idea, right?"

Toma paled.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 55:**_

* * *

 **Next chapter: Collections of Dark Magic.**

 **Just had to end it there, because that marks the end of this arc!~ It would've been over 4,000 words.**

 **If you're wondering why this arc was so short, it's because Natsu actually had an appearance in this one, so, being the God he is. Screwed over all the Dragons in a complete instant.**

 **Let's try breaking 200 reviews, shall we? If we do. I will reward you generously with... Er... *Has nothing***

 **Anyways, I'm back! Thanks to those who added this to their favorites, and are following.**


End file.
